When Hope Dies
by Fauna Greywolf
Summary: In a desolate future where no one cares, the last of the Care Bears must struggle to survive in a world that no longer wants them. As they search for a way to make their lives more manageable they may just find a way to fix things.
1. Chapter 1

They had crept one by one to this place of gathering, hoping no unwanted company tracked their movements. Big groups caused unnecessary chaos, which was why their main camp was so well hidden. For some it had taken longer to get here; the years had been especially unkind to them, taking away pieces of their bodies, minds and souls. All around them they heard the sounds of bombs going off, with the occasional whistle of laser weapons and the musical repetition of old school firearms. They didn't flinch or shy away, as these were the normal ambiance for their world now.

When the group was as whole as could be expected, Grumpy Bear cleared his throat and began. All eyes were on the yellow bear who appeared to be sleeping in a large wooden box on the ground.

"As hard as it is for us to lose another member of the family, it is right that Funshine died today. As you all know it was 4 years ago today the plague took her Playful Heart away, and now she goes to join him at the hands of the same culprit. Losing her is going to be like losing a piece of sunshine at the camp, but we've done without the sun and we can manage without her. She'd want us too." His electronic eye flashed as he eyed the group. "Pay your last respects and then get home. Trick, you'll stay behind and bury her?"

The hare nodded from where he was perched on a grate, gun at the ready, eyes sweeping their perimeter. "Yup."

Moving stiffly, his cyborg leg needed oil again, Grumpy started the trek back to base.

After paying her respects, Tinker Bear, Trickster Heart Hare's twin sister, took Trick's place as lookout while he buried Funshine. She looked through the scope of her sniper rifle, using it as a telescope to keep watch. "Clear so far, Trick," she said, quietly but knowing his ears would pick up what she said, "but hurry up, the longer we're out in the open the less I like it."

She chanced a quick glance back to see Loyal Heart pushing his step-daughter, Melody Heart Lioness, back to the camp in her wheelchair. Harmony was walking with them but her and Loyal's son, Trust Heart dog had stayed back with Tinker and Trick. He was too reckless.

She returned to scanning the horizon, everything seemed clear but, wait... there.

"Better hurry, Trick," she said, "Looks like some raiders are coming this way, it may just be coincidence but we'd better not risk it."

"Why not to kill them, you have plenty of ammo don't you?" Trust Heart asked.

"Discretion is the better part of valor." Tinker said, keeping her eye on the approaching raiders. "Besides, they're moving slowly, if Raiders find that there are people nearby to steal from or kill, they'll start charging, then we risk them following us and finding the camp. Raiders would kill us just for the fun of it, and then steal our supplies and food and everything they could get their hands on. Besides, even if I could take them all out, I'd rather not waste bullets if it can be avoided."

Trust Heart sighed; he was always getting lectured by everyone because of his overly eager nature in terms of combat, even the others in this new generation like Tinker and Trick.

Tinker looked back to see him still standing there, "Get going before your mom and dad start worrying about you, we'll be fine here." Trust nodded, not wanting to start an argument, and took off as fast as he could to catch up to his family.

A golden eagle flew over Tinker's head to perch on the roof of a dilapidated building. Pretending to preen his feathers he would casually cast a glance in the raiders' direction, keeping an eye on their movements.

Ruby watched her twin, Arrow, as he aided the lookout. She would wait until he was sure the coast was clear and rejoined her before she left. Ever since their parents were killed they didn't like to be apart, especially when it involved traveling between the burial ground and main camp. Readjusting the belt on her hip, she checked the large black pouch, making sure it's precious cargo was secure and warm.

Gliding down from the roof, he landed next to Ruby regaining his human form and brushing his bi-colored bangs from his eyes. "Looks like they're moving off. We can chill."

Tinker hesitated a moment more before lowering her gun and moving to her brother.

Trick's mouth was set in a straight line as he filled in the grave.

Tinker watched the sad proceeding for a moment before moving to help Trick fill the grave. Once they were done she looked around, "Every time we come here it just gets more depressing." She said sighing, "We should get back to the camp soon before anyone finds us."

"Ok then," Trick said. The hare managed a smile, "Wanna race?" he suggested.

Tinker rolled her eyes, every time. Not that she could deny him his request as long as they weren't in immediate danger, "All right, get your bike." She said. Trick immediately dashed to the motorcycle he always rode, and had brought along both because he hated to be away from it, and because it would prove useful to make a speedy getaway if that were necessary. Tinker Bear on the other hand had no need for a vehicle. She had inherited more from her mother, Swift Heart, than most would guess at a glance. Tinker had been able to train herself to run very fast, fast enough in fact to keep up with and sometimes beat Trick's bike.

She looked up and gave a hand signal to Ruby and Arrow, letting them know she and Trick were about to race so they could keep watch and meet them back at camp. Then she crouched in a starting position as Trick pulled up his bike next to her. Trick looked over to make sure she was ready before revving his engine.

"Ready, set..." he said, "GO!" At the word Trick hit the gas at full speed and Tinker took off at a speed that was a credit to her late mother, both of them giving it their all to make it back to the camp first.

Champ watched from the shadowed window of one of the buildings surrounding the graveyard. Silent tears had coursed down his cheek as he watched Funshine be lowered into the plot next to Playful Heart. Every time he watched one of these, he couldn't help but relive the day he lost Cheer. The loss had been so great he had left his family, unable to be around anything that might remind him of her.

Now he watched Swift Heart's children racing off back to the base camp and smiled slightly. "Your kids turned out great Swifty. You'd of loved them. He watched Ruby and Arrow leave the lot before he too returned to his "home."

Ruby sighed as Champs scent filtered through her nose. "I don't see why he's being so stubborn. It's been ages since she died."

Arrow slung an arm around his sister's shoulders, which was easy since she was so much shorter than him; a fact he loved to rub in her face. "He may come around eventually. Not everyone copes as well with death. Especially of a loved one."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get back so I can put the egg back in its incubator." She patted the pouch on her hip.

Upon her return, Ruby hurried to her part of the camp and with the utmost care placed the egg in incubator. The true parents of the egg were Cozy Heart Penguin and Jolly Heart Platypus, both deceased. When her parents had died, those two had stepped in as best they could to help her and her brother over their grief.

7 months ago when they had been killed by raiders, Ruby took it upon herself to raise their newly lain egg. Tinker and Grumpy had helped her to construct the incubator and Trick often raided dangerous areas of town for power cells to keep the contraption going.

Stroking a finger gently down the leathery shell she grinned, "Only two more months little one."

Arrow came in and discarded his trench coat on the floor, stretching his arms across his body and behind his head to limber them up.

"Come on Rubes, time to practice." Grabbing his bow and quiver he went to his targets and began firing.

Ruby placed the lid on the incubator, removed her boots, and started a series of acrobatic tumbles and twists.

Once both were warmed up, Arrow spun without warning and began firing at Ruby as she twisted and flipped, avoiding. Tumbling to a pile of rings in the corner, she began to toss them in the air, presenting harder targets for Arrow to shoot.

When he was on his last arrow, Ruby tossed her final ring at his head. Shooting he split the ring in half and the arrow continued on towards Ruby. Snatching the arrow out of thin air an inch from her nose she dropped into the splits, grinning and tapping the arrow on the ground.

Arrow applauded slowly, "You live to fight another day."

Breathing hard she grabbed her canteen. "I guess that's a good thing." Her brother mirrored her, his usual smirk in place, "Trust me Rubes, mom and dad would be very glad."

She fluttered her fingers by her eyes; "I think I may cry." Instead she rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

The race back to the base ended in a tie between Trick and Tinker. Before exposing the well hidden entrance to the underground, Tinker checked the surrounding area using the scope of her rifle.

"Ok, we're good," she said opening the door to the warehouse they had to enter. The building was old and abandoned; all the supplies inside had been pillaged a long time ago by raiders and the current inhabitants. All that was left were empty wooden crates in random stacks everywhere. Trick pulled his bike over to the back wall of the first room near a stack of wooden crates that they had stacked there.

"Are we safe sis?" Trick asked Tinker, who was standing at the entrance, still checking.

"We're safe, let's go," she said, racing across the floor to where Trick was in less than a second. Tinker pressed a button on a control panel that was attached to the left of her armor. A door that was hidden behind the crates slid open and the twins, along with the bike headed down the wide ramp into the compound, the door sliding shut behind them to merge seamless with the wall. This was only one of two entrances, the other was on the roof of the warehouse, which was thankfully still stable, through an air vent which led straight down, making it a good entrance for Ruby and Arrow, as well as a way for Tinker to get on top of the base if she needed to scope out the surrounding area.

At the bottom of the stairs, a large door lifted up into their garage. The garage was the place where the bike, the armor and all the various weapons and other mechanical items the remaining Care Bears had gathered were stored; this allowed them to gather equipment quickly when they left the base. They had started building the base before most of the family had died, but were forced to finish it quickly when the war claimed the lives of much of the family and so other than the garage, much of it was rather slap-dash; the only walls were the ones leading to the kitchen and the garage from the inside.

The rest of the inside was held up with supports poles and the various "rooms" were only separated by curtains hung from various hooks and loops on the ceiling. The two closest rooms to the garage were Trick and Tinker's since they wanted to stay near the place where they're favorite things to work on were. Grumpy slept in the garage as he had to keep his cyborg limbs plugged in to recharge each night, just to make sure they would not run down in a crisis situation.

Tinker walked over to her equipment storage area and began to remove her polycarbonate armor. The armor was good for outdoors but it got in the way indoors. Once she had taken off the armor, leaving her in just her undergarments, she grabbed and pulled on the work shirt and overalls she wore indoors all the time.

"Hey dad, everything all right?" she asked, calling to Grumpy who was also in the garage.

He lifted his welding goggles and looked at his daughter. "Fine as can be expected. Still trying to get some doors done for this place." He flicked the goggles back down. "Did you two run into any trouble?"

Trick was gassing his bike, "Nah. Easy as pie. Smooth streets all the way back, right Tink?"

Tinker rolled her eyes, she didn't really like that nickname but in the current circumstances, she didn't stop him since he at least tried to lighten the mood.

"No one followed us," she sighed, "I wish there was more we could do than hide down here, but until the fighting lets up more..." she trailed off and went to work on some pieces of equipment she was trying to restore to a functional state.

In the kitchen, Harmony Bear and her wheelchair bound daughter Melody Heart Lioness were working on supper. The food they had was crude and more often than not was less than appetizing, but at least it kept them fed. They were fortunate enough to have a large store, much of which had come from the warehouse, which had been a grain warehouse before the apocalypse.

Trick finished wiping down his bike and placed the cover over it. "Ok my techno nerds, I'm gonna go see what the other twins are doing and check on the others. Happy tinkering. Oh, and grumping!" Laughing to himself he strode out of the garage.

Outside he ran into Ruby and Arrow on their way to the water source in the kitchen.

"Yo dude and dudette! What's up?"

Ruby grinned, "Oh you know, the usual, trying to survive in a post-apocalyptic world, barely scraping by, oh and my brother was trying to kill me about 10 minutes ago."

"How about you Trick? Did your bike say yes to your proposal yet?"

He placed a paw over his heart, "Alas no. She keeps me wrapped around her little kickstand but refuses to be mine."

Laughing they continued on to the kitchen, greeting Harmony and Melody. Arrow sniffed the soup, "So what's for dinner? Green mush or brown watery muck?"

"The best soup I can manage," Harmony said, "at least it keeps our strength up," she sighed.

Melody reached up and place a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry mom, something will happen soon, something that could change our situation."

Back in the garage Trick headed for his beloved bike. Taking a rag he rubbed it over her surface to get the 3 specks of dust off the shiny red surface. His hand lingered on the decal of his mother's tummy symbol he had painted on. The real reason he loved his bike so much was it helped him feel connected to her; the speed, the attitude, the cool factor.

"You know if you just let me-"

Trick straightened, spreading his arms to separate his bike from his sister. "I've told you, you aren't laying a hand on her!"

Rolling her eyes she moved away.

"Don't start again kids. I'm not in the mood." Grumpy tightened a nut on his leg. Trick rubbed the back of his neck. His dad always got like this when another one died. "Just came to get you for dinner. Better hurry before it goes even more bad..."

"Right, ok." Tinker didn't feel like arguing. When she got to the kitchen the food, as it was, was done. She grabbed a serving and ate as quickly as she could manage. The food was never good tasting, but it kept them alive and that's what was important. There wasn't much conversation passed during the eating of the meal, there was little to talk about that everyone didn't already know, and the one new topic wasn't something they really wanted to discuss.

Harmony was the first to ask something of any substance at the meal, "How's Brave Heart?"

"The same as always, sadly." Loyal Heart said. When Tenderheart had been killed, something had snapped inside Brave Heart's mind and he was never the same. He had lost his mind and actually attacked Harmony, his wife who was pregnant at the time, which was why Melody Heart was bound to a wheelchair.

Loyal Heart got up grabbing another serving of food, "I'll go give him something to eat." he said heading for what was unenthusiastically referred to as "the pen."

As Loyal approached, Brave Heart turned from where he had been sleeping and growled, much like a real lion, before launching himself at the bars that held him back. Loyal Heart placed the food on the floor and pushed it towards the crazed lion. Brave Heart sniffed it then grabbed the food and started eating it, rather messily before throwing the dish back at Loyal Heart, who managed to catch it and keep it in one piece.

"Brave Heart," he sighed unhappily, "I once looked up to you as a leader, and to think you've been reduced to this." He looked back over his shoulder at where the meal had been taken, then back to the concrete and steel barred cage, "If only we knew a way to cure your mind." He turned and left.

As the others sat down to eat, Arrow walked into the kitchen escorting Lotsa Heart Elephant. He had sustained an injury towards the beginning of the war and as a result was totally blind. Because of this he never left the home base, however he still retained much of his optimistic nature. Fortunately, the accident had cured him of his klutziness, since now he relied solely on his ears to navigate himself around.

Feeling his chair, he thanked Arrow for the help and smiled at the group. "So how is everyone?"

"We're as well as can be expected these days, Lotsa Heart," Harmony said, "I just wish there was something we could do out there rather than just sitting here and surviving as much as we can."

"I wonder where Champ is," Melody said, "I've never really met him."

Lotsa Heart shook his head, "Poor Champ. He was never the same after Cheer died. You can't hold it against him for wanting to be alone, we each deal with our grief in our own way."

Arrow grinned, "And this coming from the elephant whose biggest regret over losing his eye sight is that he can't make a sandwich by himself anymore?"

Lotsa Heart grinned, "Good thing we don't have bread very often, or else it would be even sadder."

Loyal Heart returned from his task and set about helping Harmony clean the dishes up. There wasn't anything they really felt like saying to each other, nothing they didn't already know and wanted to discuss.

Trick checked his guns to make sure both were fully loaded. "Kay, I'll be on patrol. If something comes up you know where to find me." Cracking his spine he headed for the exit.

Checking the surrounding area before coming into the open, he gradually patrolled the perimeter of his home, keeping to the shadows so as not to be spotted. His ears twisted to and fro, knowing they would pick up any dangers before his eyes. As usual, the area around the hidden base was quiet. Still, it never hurt to be too careful.

At that moment, Tinker was taking a look at Grumpy's limbs, cleaning out any dust that had gathered in them during the day. Despite how used to this he was, Grumpy still didn't like being forced to remain completely still during these cleaning sessions.

Tinker rolled her eyes and said, "Just hold still, you know if I don't do this every time you go outdoors that your limbs could freeze up at a bad moment. Don't give me that look, sheesh; it's as if you can feel things when I shut these robotic parts down." Tinker finished her cleaning work and reactivated Grumpy's robotic arm and leg, "There, now I need to get back to my work, see if I can get this GPS of mine working, gotta see if I can get an uplink to any of the old satellites that are still up there."

Grumpy scowled at his daughter, "Have I ever told you you're as stubborn as your mother when you want to be?" Stretching his arm and leg he moved over to his own work bench. "You know Tinker, even though the world is falling to pieces, it is okay to have fun now and then. Why don't you see what some of the others are up too?"

Tinker sighed, "Dad, you know I have to get this stuff working as soon as possible. If I don't we won't be ready when we're able to go out and start looking for more supplies. Maybe when there's not so much to do around here, and not everyone is depending on us to keep things working."

As if on cue Ruby came storming into the work area with one of the eggs heat lamps swinging from her hand. Her cheeks were slightly pink indicating a famous Ruby blow up was most likely on the way.

"Grumpy! This stupid POS lamp broke down again for no reason. I hadn't even touched it since we got home and then, I dunno, it decided it didn't like the direction the wind was coming from so it made this god awful fizzing sound, flared and went out. I am so sick of this thing!" She threw the lamp on the table, where it landed with a loud clatter.

Grumpy scowled at her, "Well I'm sure that didn't help things any. Go sit with Tinker over there until you cool off. And don't touch anything. I don't need you breaking stuff while you're in one of your rages."

Snorting she turned on her heels and plopped herself on a stool opposite from Tinker, arms folded across her chest.

Tinker sighed, putting aside her work on the GPS, "Honestly, how many times have I fixed these lamps, and throwing it around isn't helping, especially if you broke the bulb, those are some of the rarest things around here." Tinker went over to where the lamp was lying and managed to extract the bulb from the socket, or rather what was left of it, "Oh that's just great Ruby! I only have a couple of those bulbs left, if you do that again you might just be dooming Jolly and Cozy's unborn child!"

Ruby's eyes flared, "Well obviously if they keep breaking you aren't fixing them right! Plus I'm doing just fine with the egg so you can cut the crap about me dooming it!"

Tinker glared at her as she picked up the remained, "Well it's busted now, I can make a new one just give me a few minutes." The blue bear began to assemble various pieces of junk she could use to make a new heating lamp.

"Thank you! Yeesh the attitude was not necessary."

Grumpy scowled up at her, "The same goes for you Ruby. Your mom would have scolded you three ways from Sunday if she heard you overreact like that."

Ruby smirked and propped her feet up on the table, her bad mood evaporating. "Yeah right. She would have rolled her eyes and told dad to deal with me because I was his daughter. Plus if mom was still here she would be able to turn into a platypus and incubate the egg herself, meaning we wouldn't need this piece of junk." Turning to Tinker she asked, "Are you done yet?"

"Here," Tinker handed the new heat lamp to Ruby, "if it breaks, don't damage it more this time." She then got up and grabbed the old GPS again to try and get it working.

"Gracias." She picked up the lamp, "You really should try to get out of this workshop every once in a while though Tinker. Or else you're going to lose what remaining social skills you have." Turning she strode quickly from the room. 

Trickster Heart Hare sat on an overturned crate polishing his gun. He was currently at the northern most part of his patrol, which also happened to be the part closest to the graves. As soon as he was done he planned on paying his mom's site a visit, having noticed earlier there were weeds creeping over her tombstone. Although he appeared totally relaxed and certain he was alone that was hardly the case. His sensitive ears had picked up the footsteps of a stalker. He waited patiently as the person approached him from behind, hoping to take them by surprise. When the figure was just about to reach him he lunged to his feet, cocked his weapon and pointed it right in the stalkers face.

"Sorry dude, not today."

Champ raised his arms, showing he was unarmed, "I should have known your ears would have picked up on me. You can put that down now." His eyes shifted to the gun barrel resting 3 inches from his nose.

Trick slid it into its holster before resuming his seat. "You know if you just came home you wouldn't have to sneak around in the shadows spying on us. Ruby told me you were at the funeral today."

Champ sighed and sat on a crate of his own. "I can't come back. It's too hard without Cheer. Plus I'm not the same bear I used to be. I don't want to help people care anymore. Not after all I've lost."

"Well neither do we. Hell most of us can't understand why any of you ever tried to help these idiots."

The yellow bear's expression changed, "It wasn't always hopeless Trick. Back when we were growing up, we managed to help a lot of people and the world was a much better place to live. I miss it. Times were good back then." He laughed, "You kids would've loved Care-A-Lot. It was the best place to grow up."

"No offense, but I'm pretty sure anything is better than this." He opened his arms to show the dilapidated area around him.

"Talk to your dad about it sometimes. I'm sure he'd love to give you the full run down." Patting his shoulder, Champ got up and started to leave.

"Champ hang on!"

"Yeah?"

Trick stood and indicated the direction of the grave yard, "I was going to pay my mom a visit. Would you like to come?"

He felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips, "Sure. That sounds good."

As they walked, Tricks mind began to create images of what Champs "world" used to look like.

Tinker Bear had finally worn herself down, even she had a limit to how long she could work on any projects in a day. The GPS was finally working which meant that there were at least some global position satellites still in orbit. It had taken all her skills and then some to get that working and now, she needed to rest, but first she thought she'd go and greet her twin brother as he returned. She got up and made her way to the entrance to their hideaway, hoping to catch him on the way in.

As Trick walked his bike back into the hideout, he saw Tinker waiting for him. "Hey sis, you're up late. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Tinker said, turning to walk into the hideout with her brother, "I finally got the GPS working so we should be able to find some more places nearby. Most of the people left on earth probably don't even realize that there are satellites still working up there. So did you find anything interesting on your patrol?"

Parking the bike he started to slip the cover over it. "I talked with Champ. He told me all about Earth when he was growing up and the caring missions he used to go on. He also told me to not judge the new world too harshly."

Tinker just sighed, "It's hard not too, this world is a wasteland and there's nothing left of the home our parents grew up in. If I could have anything in the world, it would be to meet our mother, and to have grown up in that world, away from all of this," Tinker's rough exterior melted and she started to cry. She never normally allowed this to happen but it was late, she was tired, and talking about these things with her brother just made her feel suddenly sad.

Trick pulled Tinker against him, stroking his paw down her back to calm her. "Hey it's okay. I know how you feel. Me and dad are right there with you. I mean sure he pretends he doesn't miss her every moment of every day, but we know it's not true." He stood for a moment thinking. "You know Champ told me the Forest of Feelings was so thick in places, you could easily jump from one tree to the next. Can you imagine how easy it would have been for me to set up buckets of mud to fall on people?" He laughed, hoping it would cheer his sister up. He hated to see her upset.

Tinker smiled at the thought of the buckets of mud falling on people, "I would have loved to see that," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes, "thank you, Trick, you're a good brother." As they made it to the garage and Trick locked up his bike Tinker spoke up again. "I'm going to give the GPS a test tomorrow, would you mind taking me out on patrol with you so I can make a clearer map of our surrounding area?"

"Can do. I think I may ask the Pegasis if they want to come too. I know Arrow has been dying to stretch his wings and Ruby...well..girl needs to not spend so much time talking to that egg or else she's going to go mental."

That elected a snicker out of Tinker Bear, "Not before I do, if I spend much more time in that workshop anyways." She shook her head, "I must be tired if I'm cracking jokes at myself." She yawned and stretched, "I'll see you in the morning, good night." Tinker turned and left, heading for her bed.

Yawning Trick walked to his room. Kicking off his boots and pulling his shirt off he fell into bed and pulled his covers up. He was asleep within 20 seconds.

When Tinker woke up, her first thing to do after she got fully dressed was to check on her father, particularly his cybernetic limbs. Once that was done she went over to check the GPS to see if the satellite she'd managed to hook up to was picking up anything strange nearby.

In the morning Lotsa Heart made his way down to Brave Hearts pen. He would go down every couple of days and just talk to his former leader. Since he couldn't see the sorry state of the lion, it was easier to be around him. As he arrived, he could hear Brave Heart muttering to himself. "Good Morning Brave Heart, did you sleep okay? I had the strangest dream last night. I was starring in a Care Bear version of Dumbo." He laughed at his own dream. Brave Heart began to pace, warily watching Lotsa Heart as he continued to tell him about the dream.

Loyal Heart overheard Lotsa Heart's conversation with Brave Heart and shook his head, sighing. He used to look up to Brave Heart so much and now he had been reduced to that. He felt Harmony's hand on his shoulder and he turned to smile at her.

"Sleep well my dear?" he asked.

"As well as I can in this world," Harmony said, "Though I wish you would linger some mornings instead of just getting up before me."

Loyal Heart kissed her, "All right, I'll remember that from now on," he said.

Lotsa Heart stopped his story when he heard Brave Heart stop moving. "Brave Heart? Are you okay?" "I miss Harmony." Lotsa Heart was taken aback. This was the first time he had ever heard Brave Heart speak so clearly. Sometimes he even wondered if he remembered what he did to her. "You do?" His answer was an angry roar. Turning behind him he called, "Hello? Is someone there?"

As Tinker examined the GPS screen, noticing something strange. A building on the map they had never run into, it was farther out than they usually ventured and they had never checked that area thoroughly but it was worth a look. Getting up she wandered over to her brother's room and pounded the wall with her fist to wake him up. "Hey Trick, get up! I found something I want to check!" She shouted to wake up her brother, not wanting to enter his sleeping area until he was dressed.

Trick stumbled to his entrance, eyes still closed. He propped himself up against the door frame, "What's your damage sis?"

Tinker rolled her eyes, "Brother, with ears like those I thought you'd have heard me. I found something nearby on the GPS and I want to take a look at it, so get yourself cleaned up, dressed and meet me in the garage please."

He rubbed a paw over his face. "K' gimme 10 minutes. I need to reload and clean my guns real quick." Moving away from her he slipped on a black t-shirt and his arm holster.

"Ok, I just need to get my armor and pack on too, but don't make me wait." Tinker Bear said, turning and leaving to do just as she said she would.

Tinker finished strapping on her armor and checked her ammunition supply. Strapping her sniper rifle to her back and making sure she had plenty of ammunition for it she grabbed the GPS and attached it securely to her tool belt. She was bringing it just in case there was salvageable technology at the intended destination. Before she went to the garage, she paused, looking at the weapon's locker they kept. She walked over, unlocked it with the key she had, one of only two the other of which was built into Grumpy's cyborg arm, and took out a pair of smoke grenades, just in case she and Trick needed to make a quick getaway, then closed and locked the locker again before going to meet Trick at his bicycle.

Striding into the garage, his other gun on his hip, sun glasses on his eyes he nodded to his sister. "Good morning baby sister. So where are you taking me today?" He pulled the cover gently off his bike and grabbed the rag to polish off the miniscule pieces of dust that may have accumulated. Continuing with his ritual he kissed his moms tummy symbol, just like he always did before the first ride of the day.

Tinker just rolled her eyes at the "baby sister" comment and got on behind Trick on the bike, "It's far out to the east, just a bit beyond where we've gone before. When we get outside I'll point you in the right direction," she said, pulling the helmet of her armor in place and sliding the durable visor over her face.

"You got it chief." Folding his ears over on the top of his head he slipped on his helmet. Revving the bikes engine he sped from the garage and headed east.

As they sped through the landscape, Tinker gave Trick directions, mostly just pointing him in the specific direction he needed to turn in order to head straight for their target. Thankfully there was no trouble encountered along the way.

Tinker eventually called for her brother to stop and she got off, "It's near here, just give me a minute to check around." She said, dropping to her stomach and crawling up a nearby rise, before pulling out her sniper rifle to check around. "Ok, looks clear," she said, standing up and getting a good look at what they had found. It was a mostly intact building, missing about half the room and the wall on one side but humorously a large steel door stood out where the wall had once been. Tinker dashed over at full speed, leaving a small cloud of dust in her wake.

Coughing in his sister's wake Trick called, "That's okay, I'll catch up." He looked to the clouds, "You couldn't share the wealth there mom?" Following his sister, hand on his gun he surveyed the building, "Gee Tinker you sure can pick 'em."

"You got that right, brother." Tinker said as she stepped over the small stump part of what used to be the wall. She looked at the back of the still intact steel door, "Huh, looks like the door is the only part of the wall that withstood whatever tore it down." Tinker crouched down and examined the wall stump, "No char or blast marks, so there's only three ways this wall could have been taken out, either it eroded away, the people trying to break in used tools to tear the wall down rather than blow it up, or..." she paused, seeming to be a bit fearful of what she was about to say.

"Or?" Trick asked, impatiently.

"Or, something tore the wall apart with sheer strength," she said, "but who or what would be capable of that?" Tinker stood up, "Never mind, let's see what's in here." She turned around and began to explore the roofless room which had several stalls in it and a clearly locked door leading to the one part of the building that still had a roof.

Not liking Tinker's idea that something tore the wall down, Trick took his gun off his hip and cocked it. He didn't want whatever had done this taking him by surprise. "What do you think they kept here?"

"I can't say, whatever was kept here," she came to a stop in front of the locked door, "is probably behind here." She checked the electronic lock, "This must have its own power source if this lock is still working."

Trick pointed his gun at the lock, "What do you think the odds are that the lock will disengage if I shoot the panel controlling it?"

Before Tinker could reply there was a click from behind them.

"About the same odds that you'll survive if I shoot you." a voice said, "Drop your weapons and turn around slowly." 


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to mention before that this story is a collaborated effort between me and Wilson Kieran Kitsune. Enjoy!

Tinker turned slowly to see a figure in heavy armor and carrying a large amount of weapons, one of which, an assault rifle, was pointed at the two siblings. She could see through his eye visor but couldn't quite make out anything other than the malicious intent in the man's eyes. "Who are you?" she asked, hoping she could have a chance to grab her smoke grenades or her sniper rifle.

"Ever heard of a tech hunter," he said, "I've been trying to get into this compound for a while, and I don't want the lock damaged just in case that seals it or sets off a security system."

Trick smirked, "Well since you asked so nicely. " In his mind he was calculating how fast it would take him to reach the secret gun in his arm holster as well as cursing himself for not having heard the man sneak up on him. That thought made him pause, his hearing was better than anybody's, "So how exactly did you get the drop on us oh menacing tin can?"

The man seemed to ignore Trick's insult but still answered his question. "I didn't sneak up on you. I've been here for a few hours and when I heard a vehicle approaching I hid. You two walked right past me while I was lying in wait in those stick bushes over there, I just stood up when I heard you were trying to get into the building."

"Very clever," Tinker said, shuffling closer to Trick so the man couldn't see her slip her hand behind her back and pass Trick one of the smoke grenades she had brought with her.

"That's right, now either you figure out how to get in that base, or you leave, or I kill you. The choice is yours." The man said.

"Decisions, decisions." Trick gripped the smoke grenade his sister passed him. "What do you think sis? I'm quite partial to options one and two."

"I'd prefer to stay and find out what's in here and we won't leave!" With the last words she dashed to the side and Trick threw the smoke grenade. The man was blinded by the smoke and fired wildly, missing the twins by a long shot. Tinker pulled out her sniper rifle and began shooting at the man, shots bouncing off his armor but doing some damage.

Trick jumped on him from behind, putting him in a head lock and wrapping his legs around the man's legs. "Now what do you say you calm down before I make you calm down in a less agreeable nature." He pointed his concealed gun in the visor of the man's armor.

The man seemed to relax, but suddenly drew a knife and stabbed the hare's hand, managing to get free and drawing a sword at his side. He held both weapons in a dueling stance. Tinker fired her rifle at the man's helmet, making a noticeable crack in the visor.

Trick cursed and held his bleeding hand. "You bastard!" Taking off his head bandana he wrapped it around the wound to stop the bleeding. Picking up both his guns he pointed him at his assailant and began firing away.

The man did his best to dodge, but his armor took a few hits. His face mask cracked and he was forced to discard it. Tinker saw his face and shouted, "Wait! You're a Care Bear!"

The man, who was revealed to be a gray Care Bear, gave them a look. "So, I've never run into you guys before, why should I bother now?" he asked.

"Because, we shouldn't be fighting, there's enough fighting going on right now," Tinker said, lowering her rifle. 

The bear sheathed his swords, "Fine, I won't kill you two, so what are you two going to do?"

Trick lowered his guns but kept his hands on them. Many of his friends had given into their trusting nature and paid the ultimate price. "If I told you to turn and leave and forget you ever saw us, would you listen?"

"Not exactly. If you're going to get into that compound I want to see what's in there, but once the place is cleared out and we've split the loot I'll leave and forget about you." Indy smiled, "You're the first people who've been willing to listen rather than just fight, so I'll work with ya for now. My name is Independent Bear, though most don't live long enough to find out, just call me Indy"

Tinker appeared to be relaxed, but her mind was working furiously. She didn't trust this bear but she had to give him at least one chance as they were all edgy and untrusting in this world.

"All right, Indy," she said warily, "but don't pull any tricks on us, Trick is my brother's name after all."

"Well why don't you go 'tinker' with the lock then sister dear so we can get away from this social slacker and back to our charming hole in the ground." He lifted his foot and gave Tinker a gentle kick on the butt, moving her towards the door.

Tinker glared back over her shoulder at her brother then sighed, smiled and went to work on the lock. She carefully removed the front of the plate on the circuitry and looked to the circuits to bypass the door altogether.

Indy sat by and watched, having holstered all his weapons, "So there's more of you left eh?" He asked.

"A few. Barely enough to make a significant impact on much of anything. A lot of the older guys couldn't take the change in the world. Lucky for me and my sis we don't know anything else." Trick leaned back against the wall, looking Indy over.

"Huh, well I wasn't sure about you guys, you two are the first people who even tried to talk to me when we're not in the middle of an exchange of goods," Indy said, "So what do you think is in here?" he asked Tinker.

"Not sure, but we'll find out soon." At that moment, Tinker managed to break the locking circuits, opening the door. She stood up and peered inside, the back wall of the room had a large computer built into it and the other two sides of the room were lined with locked lockers; the ones on the left wall seemed to be electronically locked while the ones on the right had simpler key or combination locks.

"Now this is promising," Tinker said, moving to the computer and deciding to try and hack the system to find what she could.

Trick moved slowly into the room, gun at the ready. Slowly he scanned the sides of the room, looking for any danger that might be lurking in the corners or behind the lockers. When it appeared to be clear he moved over to lean on the desk next to Tinker. "And dad said all that time on the computer would rot your brain."

Tinker smiled and playfully shoved her brother away, "Get back, I need my space to concentrate," she said, "Check the lockers, see if there's anything we can use."

Indy was already at work doing just that, he picked one of the locks and opened the door, "Well hello, ammunition." He said, pulling out a box and opening it up to find a collection of shotgun shells inside, "This place looks like a gold mine for ammo."

Yelping when his sister shoved him away, he resolved to give her a wet Willy later and opened the nearest locker. Inside he found multiple old fashioned hand grenades and smoke bombs. Taking them out he moved on to the next locker, and almost jumped out of his skin. Inside were rounds for both of his guns, something he had been running very low on. "Merry freakin Christmas to me!"

"There's good stuff in here too," Tinker said as she finally broke through the security on the computer. "Good thing we didn't try to break down the door or this place might have killed us. Don't try to open those electronically locked lockers either, I still need to crack a few more codes, but apparently this was a prototype storage bunker and weapon's locker. There's also some positional data that the satellites can't pick up, maybe more treasure troves."

"Sounds good," Indy said, opening up another locker and box and finding ammunition that would be good for Tinker's sniper rifle. He passed it to Trick telling him to give it to his sister when she had a minute.

In the next locker, Trick found something a little unusual. Picking up the object he spread it between his fingers, "Hey sis? Do you think I should bring this back for Ruby?" Waggling his eyebrows he showed Tinker the bra he had found in the locker. That's how he saw the thin seam on the inside. Examining it more closely he saw it was a secret compartment. "Who would need a bra with a secret compartment?"

Tinker rolled her eyes, "probably a girl who wanted a private place to hide something. What use could you have for that?" Tinker asked.

He held it against his chest, "What you don't think it's my color?"

Tinker couldn't help but snicker, "If you want to wear that thing I won't stop you."

Indy just rolled his eyes, "How can you two behave like such kids?"

"Years of practice man." Pulling back one of the straps and holding the other with his thumb he shot the bra at Indy. "Sis are you done yet? I don't want to spend the whole day here you know."

Indy managed to block the bra and knock it to the ground, sighing.

"Almost done, got the location data, now just need... there!" There was a series of electronic clicks as the electronic locks disengaged. Tinker walked over to one and opened it, "Take a look at this!" She pulled out a small sleek black pistol, "Looks like some sort of prototype energy weapon, according to the info I downloaded."

Indy's interest increased as he opened one locker to find a few rifle like weapons similar to Tinker's, "Now this is a gold mine, guess we'll split this stuff three ways huh?"

"Three ways huh?" Trick sat on the computer desk. "You know, my sister did most of the work getting us in here. You didn't do anything beyond harassing us and attacking us. So this has me thinking that splitting it three ways hardly seems fair."

"Well," Indy tested the weapon, "We could go back to the shooting bit, and besides this way you both still get most of the loot. Mind if I come with you then, I haven't spent time in even tolerable company for a while."

Tinker eyed him suspiciously, she still didn't trust Indy, "Maybe, but be warned, one false move and you won't live to regret it."

Trick smiled at him, "Yeah we have a pet tiger and she hasn't had fresh meat in a while." Getting off the counter he moved for the outside. "You'll have to get there your own way though, my baby wasn't built for three."

Tinker climbed on Trick's cycle, "I'm sure you'll be able to follow us easily." She held on to Trick, not wanting to fall off as he sped off.

Indy sighed and took off after them, Tinker was right, as long as he kept moving he could keep up with them until the winds blew the trail away.

Trick pushed the communicator button in his helmet. It linked directly to his dad. "Yo dad, Tinker and I are coming back...with company. Can you, Ruby, Arrow, and Loyal Heart meet us in the garage?"

"What do you mean company? I thought you were checking out an abandoned warehouse?"

"Yeah we were. But we got a little surprise when we got there. You'll see when we get home."

He heard his dad sigh. "Cause I don't have enough grey hairs...yea yea we'll be there."

Shifting gears Trick pushed his bike on faster.

When they returned to the compound, Tinker and Trick were forced to wait while Indy caught up to them, which was surprisingly not long in coming. Once he arrived, panting slightly, Tinker led them to the hidden entrance down to the garage, and let first Trick then Indy go in first, opting to go in last and keep an eye on Indy from behind.

Trick wheeled his motorcycle into the garage and saw the group waiting for them. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Did you get a good haul?" Ruby asked him. She had her eyes on the door behind him, flame thrower ready to go if their guest proved to be a problem.

Parking the bike he came to stand next to her and her brother, "We did indeed. Presents for everyone! And we got a bonus prize." He indicated Indy who was coming into the garage.

Arrow smirked casually twirling his bow, "I would have asked if I could have traded him in for something a little cuter."

Indy glared at Arrow, "Cute means little out there, though I am impressed by the setup you guys have down here."

"Don't get any ideas," Tinker said, "but feel free to mingle, I have to analyze the map data I got from that computer." Tinker strode off to her work station to do just that but called back, "Careful with those new energy weapons, we don't know how powerful they are!"

Ruby scowled at him, "Or feel free not to mingle. Really, you don't have to." She didn't trust him and didn't want to get to know him.

"Manners Ruby. Pretend like you've heard of them." Grumpy scolded her before holding out his robotic arm to Indy, "I'm Grumpy Bear."

Indy took Grumpy's hand and examined as he shook it, "Cybernetic limbs? I've never seen anyone with artificial limbs as sophisticated as yours before."

"And you're not likely too," Loyal Heart said, speaking up. He too did not trust Indy, Harmony however, was more willing to be kind to him.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Harmony Bear, we don't have much down here but there's enough for you to stay here for a while."

"Thanks, call me Indy, or Independent Bear," Indy replied.

"I'm Arrow, brother of miss congeniality here." He elbowed Ruby causing her to stumble a few steps forward. Shifting her fingernails into claws she swiped at her brother.

Trick grabbed her other arm, "Now, now Ruby. It's been ages since we've had anyone new to harass, humor us?"

She yanked her arm away and turned to Indy, "If you've been doing fine living on your own why did you agree to come here with Trick and Tinker?"

"Simple, they were willing to stop fighting once they saw what I was rather than just trying to keep shooting at me. You guys are the first people who haven't been obsessed with fighting, at least around here," Indy explained.

"Around here?" Loyal Heart asked, confused.

"Yeah, the war has pretty much ended. There are only few groups of fanatics that keep fighting as though their nations are still relying on them to win. Most other areas have calmed down as people are trying to build a new world to live in, trying to raise some animals, or trying to grow some food. I haven't seen much of them but I do trade technology with them when I come across these small pockets of civilization."

Arrow's face brightened momentarily, Ruby shook her head knowing what question was following. "What kinds of animals are still left?" He had never given up on the chance that his parents were still alive somewhere and had just been held captive instead of killed. Ruby thought it was foolishness. Her argument was that if her parents were alive, they would have found a way back to them.

Grumpy answered Arrow for Indy, "Probably just farm animals. You know they were kept alive all these years for food sources."

Arrow nodded to him, "But what if the reason they are doing better now is because someone-"

"Drop it Arrow! It's not because mom and dad are alive! Stop bringing it up and just freakin move on." Ruby cut him off viciously, flashing her eyes.

Trick changed the subject, "So Indy, what's the coolest thing you found traveling around and trading?"

"Well to be honest, you guys and that cache of energy weapons would have to be the coolest thing that I've found, "Indy said before turning to Arrow, "As to what animals, mostly just farm animals and lots of bugs and other hard shelled creatures are what I've seen, they are very resilient little pests. Though I do remember seeing a couple people with pet dogs or cats."

"Well it's good that there are humans trying to at least get back to a fairly ordinary life," Harmony said, actually smiling. "Once we've found a way to pick up and go maybe we should try to settle near them."

"I wouldn't recommend it; people out there are very xenophobic and suspicious of strangers." Indy said, his face hardening, "The only reason I've been able to get close to most of those places is because I have goods to trade, things they can use, so they let me into trade and then I leave."

"Oh," Harmony was crestfallen but Loyal Heart placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That's all right, I doubt we could try to move out of here any time soon anyways," Loyal Heart said.

Trick scoffed, "Like we would want to leave here." When the others looked at him he continued, "For a lot of us, this is home."

Loyal Heart nodded in agreement with Trick.

At that moment, Tinker came back, "The weapons look all good and I've got some new data, another location on the GPS was uploaded. It's pretty long ways off but I'm willing to bet that no one knows about it, so we'll have to make more preparations for the next trip if we go, Trick."

"Of course Tinker. I'll be sure to pack lots of whoopee cushions and stink bombs."

"I'd like to come too if it's all right. I need some fresh air." Arrow voiced.

"Sure, that would be fine, Arrow," Tinker said.

"I'll tag along too if you don't mind," Indy said.

"Fine, if you want too, but don't expect much," Tinker replied

"It's getting too late for you to go out now. I want you to wait till tomorrow before you leave again, when there is still a lot of daylight left." Grumpy told them, crossing his arms and glowering at the group who wanted to go to this new location. "I really don't like the idea of you kids going so far away from the base."

"I know, dad," Tinker said, "but we need to take whatever opportunities to gather supplies that we can. And if this not so secret base we just found had weapons that high tech in it, imagine what's in this next location. We could find equipment we never even though possible to exist." Tinker yawned, "But I guess I should see to my other duties for now." she said as she turned to leave.

"Yeah I've gotta go check on the egg." Ruby cast one more glare at Indy, daring him to set one foot further into their home, before striding towards the door. As she passed Tinker, she whispered, "I have night shift tonight. Make sure he stays somewhere I can keep an eye on him." Without waiting for a response she left.

"I will, that's for sure," Tinker said.

Indy had gone to sit in a corner, "Guess I should be expecting everyone here to be uptight," he said, well guess there's not much to do but lie down and sleep."

"All right then," Tinker called, "Stay there and don't try anything!"

Indy just rolled his eyes.

Trick clasped his hands together in front of him and adapted a British accent, "Well we do hope you enjoy your stay at Casa de Hole in the ground. Turn down service and room service is extra and we ask you do not put your feet on the furniture. If you need anything...tough it out till morning."

Indy mumbled something under his breath before closing his eyes and falling asleep, he was tried mostly from having to run to keep the trail of Trick's motorcycle

Grumpy got his kids attention, "Finish up whatever you have to do then come find me, and grab some dinner. I want to hear all about the warehouse you visited today. Plus I want to go over some details for this adventure you guys want to go on." His tone indicated they could not argue their way out of this talk. Going to his garage sanctuary he sat at the table he often worked at. Moving aside an engine he was tuning, he pulled forward a picture of Swift Heart. In it she was smiling, sitting on bench as the sun set behind her. He traced his thumb over the picture, "You'd be surprised at how fast the kids are growing. You won't believe then new idea they told me today." He then began to rant to his deceased wife's picture.

About 20 minutes later Tinker and Trick arrived in Grumpy's garage sanctuary and stood. Once they had his attention Grumpy's twin children began to explain their adventure to Grumpy, finding the compound, their meeting and short fight with Independent Bear, the information they had gathered inside and the experimental energy weapons they had found in the weapon's lockers.

"And that's the whole story," Tinker finished, "We plan to head out and check this new seemingly secret site the computer in that old base had just in case there are more technological marvels from the before the fall hidden there."

He crossed his arms, "I want you guys to take extra ammunition with you, and check in every few hours so I know no raiding parties have got you."

Trick propped his feet up on his dads work bench, "Don't sweat it pop. We'll be just fine. Arrow is going to be our eye in the sky so we'll have added protection."

"It's more this Indy guy I'm concerned about. I don't want you letting him out of your sight for a moment. Do you understand me?"

"I don't plan on it, not even for a second," Tinker said, "Which is why I'm going to be on foot while he rides with Trick, if he tries anything I can blast him off the bike without hitting Trick or his bike."

Trick looked nauseated at the very thought of his bike being put in harm's way. "Does he haaaaaaaaaave to ride on her? Can't I just drag him along behind?"

"If you're that concerned, we could build a temporary side car that can be detached if he tries anything," Tinker suggested

Trick looked at his sister as if she was speaking a foreign language, "Absolutely, no snowballs chance in hell way!" He got up and paced, "See adding a side car would fall under the category of altering my bike. And as you know you promised me long ago that you would never tinker with my baby."

Grumpy groaned, "Trick you need to agree to one or the other. Otherwise it's going to take you guys three times as long to get anywhere."

"Ha! Fortunately my brain is smarterer then yours and I have thought up a solution. We have Arrow carry him."

"All right, if he'll allow that," Tinker said frustrated. "But if he doesn't then you're gonna be stuck, and if Arrow is carrying him then I might not be able to keep tabs on him.

Trick brushed off her concern, "Psshhhhh Arrow can keep tabs on him just fine. He has eagle eyes after all ha ha ha."

Slapping his hand over his eyes at his sons pun Grumpy groaned.

Tinker groaned too, "I'll go and talk to Arrow about this then I'm going to bed," she said, turning and leaving to find the Pegasus.

Arrow had snuck out after the meeting to lie on the roof of the abandoned warehouse they lived under. He would often come up here and hide in the shadow of the chimney, looking at the industrially smogged sky. Sometimes he would get flashes of a velvet night lit up by thousands of stars. All around him he would hear munching as others grazed, occasionally broken by a whinny. But those memories were from his earliest days alive and as such faded quickly. Soon enough he was once again immersed in the depressing sounds of his new world.

"I thought I might find you up here," Tinker Bear said as she climbed up the ladder to meet Arrow, "Thinking about the days I can't even remember?" she asked.

"You're lucky. Sometimes I wish I couldn't remember them. Then I wouldn't have to feel sad every time I remember the smell of grass after it rains or the feeling of being enveloped by a herd after you've fallen." He sighed, not looking away from the stars yet, "I was there for a month before mom took us to live in Care-a-Lot, when the Hunters finally won."

"I know how it feels to have lost someone important to you," Tinker said, "but I know you've had it worse, somewhat, but that's not why I'm here, I'm here to ask for your help tomorrow on the expedition Trick and I are taking."

He tilted his head back farther so he was looking at her upside down, "The one I'm going on too? What do you need of me other than my presence?" Grinning at her in teasing.

Tinker smiled then sighed, this was the hard part, "Well, Trick won't carry Independent Bear on his bike and I'm going to be on foot, and since Independent Bear can't run as fast as I do, we need you to carry him so we can keep an eye on him just in case he tries something. If you fly high enough I'm sure he won't try anything for fear of falling to his death."

"I can do that." Rolling over to lay on his stomach he propped his chin in one hand, "Just give me an earpiece so I can keep in contact with you guys on the ground."

"No problem, Arrow," Tinker said, "I'll give you one tomorrow before we leave." She waited for a moment then asked, "Are you going to wait up here for a while. I don't have anything to do before I go to sleep, I could stay up here if you want," she offered.

He patted the roof next to her, "Pull up some roof. I'm not ready to go inside quite yet." Returning to laying on his back he told her, "You've got to relax and lay out though."

Tinker waited for a moment, then took off her tools and lay down on her back next to Arrow. She sighed, "Maybe you're right, but it's hard to relax when we have to be on guard all the time."

Putting his arm around her shoulders he let Tinkers head use it for a pillow, "That's why I sneak up here whenever I can. It's quiet and out of sight so I don't have to worry about being spotted."

"I can see that," Tinker said. She felt her eyes drooping, she was quite tired from the day's events and felt like she could just fall asleep right here

Feeling her relax, he looked over and saw her eyelids drooping, "Grab some shut eye. I'll wake you up when it's time to go in."

"Mmhmm, thanks Arrow," Tinker muttered, actually smiling which was a rarity for her in the best of circumstances, just like her father.

Smiling, Arrow absently let his fingers trail up and down her arm. As he stared at the sky and felt Tinkers warm body next to him, he too found himself nodding off. His last thought was feeling Tinker snuggle deeper into his side.

Trust Heart was getting bored with the tunnel so he left to go up to the roof. He had followed Arrow up there secretly one day and hadn't told anyone. Climbing up to take a look he stumbled across Arrow and Tinker, sleeping and snuggled up against one another on the roof. The young dog with the purple heart patch over his eye snickered at the sight, "Man I wish I had a working camera, everyone would get a kick out of this, hey," he grinned to himself and snuck back downstairs, "I gotta tell Trick about this," he said.

Trick had gone to his room to pack a bag for the next day and to oil his guns. He had now moved to doing his exercise and was in the middle of a set of pushups when Trust Heart knocked on the wall outside his "door." "What can I do for you want small fry?"

"Come with me," Trust Heart motioned, "I found something you've got to see."

Grabbing a towel off his bed he wiped his face. "Lead on." On the way out his door he grabbed his water bottle and took a swig from it. After a brief walk, Trick realized Trust Heart was leading him to the roof hatch. "Why were you on the roof?"

"Just getting the lay of the land, but take a look and who I found up here," Trust Heart said. Once on the roof he pointed to where Tinker and Arrow were sleeping snuggled up together, doing his best to hold in his laughter.

Seeing his sister and Arrow caught him by surprise and for a moment all he could do was stare. Recovering however, Trick moved to where their heads were and upended the contents of his water bottle onto them.

Sputtering the two awoke instantly, wiping water from their faces.

"Did you two have a nice siesta?" Trick asked them as he gazed down at them.

Tinker glared up at her brother, "What was that for, Trick, I was having a nice sleep too," she was still up close to Arrow as she said this.

"Oh I can see that." He knelt down and put an arm around each of their shoulders, "You two just looked so snuggly and cute up here together...in the open...alone...together...alone...squished together...that I had to wake you to ask if I could cuddle too!"

Arrow realizing what must have happened smirked at Trick. "Sorry Trick, but you're not my type. Besides, we were just trying to sleep somewhere your snores wouldn't be echoing in the background."

"Got that right!" Tinker said, laughing. The blue bear grabbed the items she had removed when she lay down and yawned, "but as long as we're awake we might as well head down to bed. You coming Arrow or are you going to sleep up here?"

"I'm coming." getting to his feet he started to walk after Tinker, Tricks hand grabbing his arm stopped him however. He smiled at his twin, "You go on in. We'll be right behind you. You too Trust Heart."

"Fine, whatever," Trust Heart said, heading back down. Tinker just rolled her eyes at her twin brother before following Trust Heart inside.

Trick waited for the hatch to close before whacking Arrow on the shoulder, "Dude! How long have you been seeing my sister?"

"What are you talking about? We're just friends." He rubbed the spot where Trick hit him. "Besides, if we were sneaking around don't you think someone would have discovered it before now? I'm either with Ruby all the time or with the group and Tinker spends all her time in her workshop with your dad. It would have been pretty obvious if we were both missing."

Trick had opened his mouth to argue but realized Arrow had raised a valid point and instead closed it. Arrow patted his shoulder, "And you were so sure."

Moving to the hatch he began to descend the ladder, "It's too bad actually. I think she would loosen up if she got some action."

"I promise Trick, if I do take your sister in a romantic fashion I will first go running to tell you."

Laughing Trick jumped off the ladder, "That's all I ask."

Tinker was just going to bed at that point, she had to admit spending time with Arrow was more relaxing than anything she'd done in, well, ever. As she lay down on her scavenged bed she thought that maybe she'd try to spend more time with the Pegasus, when she wasn't busy working on something.

Arriving in the large room he and Ruby shared, Arrow smiled when he saw her fast asleep in her bed. She was probably grabbing a few hours before she went on night guard. The egg sat in its incubator on a table by her head, so if it began to hatch in the middle of the night she would be sure to hear it. Leaning over her he smoothed a hand over her stripped hair and placed a kiss on her forehead, "G'night Rubes." Going to his bed on the opposite side he kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers. Crawling under his covers he gave one more small laugh at how crazy Trick had sounded; accusing himself and Tinker of sneaking around.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Tinker was as early to rise as ever and after grabbing a quick breakfast out of what she could manage to choke down, she set about preparing for the sortie this morning.

"You're up early," the voice had come from Independent Bear, who was still wearing his armor and standing near where he had slept.

"So are you," Tinker said, her voice carrying a hint of disdain, "Oh and by the way you'll be riding on our friend Arrow today, he'll by flying up really high so don't try anything or you'll fall too far for comfort."

"Still don't trust me huh?" he asked.

"You tried to kill me and my brother, not to mention that whole thing about you wanting advanced technology," Tinker said.

"It's just how I lived, but I'm not about to stab you in the back now," Indy said. Tinker didn't reply.

Ruby dropped from the pile of boxes she had been sitting on, "Good to hear, otherwise I would be forced to fry you crispy." She shot a little bout of flame from her flame thrower. "Now that you are awake Tinker, I'm going to bed. Be careful on your trip, and don't let Arrow do anything stupid." She pointed her finger in Indy's face, "Anything happens to him, I'm coming for you." Walking away from him she shifted into her tiger form and stretched, uttering a soft growl as she did so. She passed Trick on her way out of the room and rubbed briefly against him in farewell.

Grinning he scratched her ears, "Night Ruby. Don't have too much fun while we're gone." Rolling her eyes she loped back to her room.

Trick smiled to his sister and Indy, "Good morning all. Ready for our road trip?"

"As ready as I can be," Tinker said as she began strapping on her combat armor, "I'm going to take some of our new energy weapons with us," she said, adding an energy rifle and pistol to her arsenal along with half a dozen energy packs for both, "I'd suggest taking as much ordinance as you can carry with you as well, we have no idea what we'll run into, we've never traveled this far from the base."

Indy checked his own energy weapons, ejecting and checking then sliding the energy pack back into place and making sure he had plenty of extra, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"We just need to wait for Arrow so you have a ride," Tinker said to Indy.

"Someone say my name?" He came to join the others with his bow in one hand and his quiver on his back. "Hey Tinker do we have any more energy arrow cartridges? The one I have is almost empty."

Tinker smiled and dug through the ammo cache, grabbing a few and loading them into a small box. "Here, there should be more than enough in here for this trip," she said, "Hope you don't fall out of the sky with this and that guy on your back," she said, gesturing to Indy who said nothing.

Tinker then walked over to the weapon's locker and opened it, "Come here for a second, Trick, I'm thinking we'll need to take some extra heavier stuff, I just need to make sure I don't overload your bike."

Arrow intercepted Trick and handed over the bow and quiver. "Carry these for me por favor."

"Of course. Kinda ironic if you think about it," Seeing Arrows confused look he continued, "You're the horse here and I'm acting as your pack mule." Arrow laughed, "And that's why you are my best bro!"

Moving away from Trick Arrow gained his Pegasus form and began to flap his wings, limbering them up for the flight.

Trick staggered a little in the back draft but managed to walk over to Tinker, "What else do you want me to take now?"

Tinker sighed and pulled out two weapons she'd never thought they'd have to use, "Missile Launcher and a Mini gun," she said, pulling out the long tubed launcher and the six barreled heavy chain gun, which also included a backpack that help the weapon's ammunition and power supply, "I salvaged these a couple months ago from a couple combat battalions that wiped each other out nearby. I took them mostly so no one would take them and use them against us but I scavenged more than enough 5mm rounds and missiles to use them if we ever needed to. They're pretty heavy but since you won't be carrying anyone else we should probably take them. We've never gone out this far and we might run into more than just raiders. We might run into well-armed fanatic soldiers, or more tech hunters like Indy, less forgiving ones, or maybe even automated defenses at the location we're heading towards."

Tinker set the two weapons, a dozen boxes of fully loaded 5mm round magazines, and fours missile boxes, each containing eight missiles down outside the weapon's locker. Tinker turned and pulled out a dozen frag grenades, attaching them to her armor where they wouldn't shake loose.

Trick looked at the pile of ammunition, then up at his sister. Shoving his hands in the pocket of his jeans he then looked at his motorcycle. Turning back to Tinker he said, "How on earth do you expect me to carry all of that on my bike? I don't have anywhere to put it. So all I can carry, along with my two guns, is anything that can be strapped to my back. This," He kicked the missile launcher, "Is not going to work."

Tinker sighed, "I can carry one of them," she said, picking up the missile launcher and doing her best to attach it and the boxes of missiles to her back and sides, "As for you I'd suggest just strapping down to your backseat and not driving at full speed, remember we're not racing we're exploring and we'll probably need the extra firepower."

Trick gasped and placed a hand over his heart, "Not a race! How could you suggest such a thing." Grabbing the Mini gun and its bag of ammunition he slung it over his shoulders and straddled his bike. He strapped Arrow's bow and quiver onto the seat behind him. Folding his ears over on his head he slid his helmet on and turned on the ignition.

Arrow walked up to Indy, "You'd better hop on so we can get going."

"If you insist, I've never flown before," Indy said, smirking as he got onto Arrow's back. Tinker opened the door to the garage up to the surface and turned back briefly as she turned on the GPS, "I hope we get to see this place again," she said as they left, shutting the door behind them.

They made their way outside the factory that hid their home and Tinker checked her GPS, turning as she did so until she was facing south, "This way, everyone keep up." She staggered for a moment from the extra weight and discomfort of the weapons she was carrying but then took off, about two-thirds as fast as she normally ran. Trick followed on his bike and Arrow took off, with some difficulty as he was not used to having a passenger, and both followed Tinker as she blazed the trail.

It took Arrow a little longer then he would have liked to get into the cloud cover. His wings had to adjust to the added weight of Indy and as such he faltered a few times. As soon as he hit the clouds he tapped into the communicator in his ear. "Hey guys, we're in the cloud cover, about to go above it. I'll let you know if we run into any trouble. You should do the...same." Arrow had paused momentarily as he saw what lay above the cloud cover.

Tinker was still path finding but responded to Arrow, "Don't worry, we'll keep you up to date, Arrow, you just be careful of your passenger."

Indy strained, the vision of the sun and sky hurt his eyes, "Man, I've never been up this high before, I don't think I've ever seen the sun not obscured by dust or clouds, not to mention the real color of the sky. At least not since before the war."

"It's beautiful." Inhaling deep, the fresh air in his lungs seemed to give him extra energy and the sun made his wing muscles ease their aching. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Trick sat hunched over his handlebars, keeping an eye on Tinker as she ran a few feet in front of him. Every now and then he spared a glance over their shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed.

This continued for a few hours, as the terrain was pretty desolate, but they kept their eyes open for anything that might come their way. Eventually after about six hours, Tinker called for them to halt when they dropped into a small dip in the land. She came to a halt and waited for the others to join her.

"You might want to hang on for this part." As soon as Indy got his paws in Arrows mane, the young stallion pulled in his wings and plummeted towards the ground in a tight spiral. Trick pulled off his helmet just in time to see Arrow spread his dark grey wings, landing softly in front of him. He shook his head as Indy dismounted, flinging drops of dew from it. Trick smiled, "So the flight totally sucked?"

"Completely, I'm going to wait as long as I can before I have to go back up there." He was grinning widely as he said it.

"Well that was certainly enlightening," Indy said, "It's been too long since I saw the sun not obscured by clouds or the dust in the air."

Tinker went to make sure Arrow was alright, "You sure you're ok to keep flying with him on your back?" she asked, showing a concern she rarely exhibited.

He nodded, "It was a little rough going at first but as soon as we broke out of the clouds...o Tinker, it was incredible." Folding his wings into his side he winced, "I'll probably be sore for weeks after this but hey it's worth it." Looking at her dust covered clothing he asked, "Are you doing okay running with that thing on your back? You could always switch it with my stuff on Tricks bike."

"It would be a nice change, your bow and arrows would fit better over my back," Tinker smiled, unloading the launcher and missile boxes, "I'll check for pursuers for now though," she said, carefully grabbing her sniper rifle, which she always kept on her, and climbing up to the edge of the land dip so she could spy behind them.

Arrow hadn't realized he'd been staring after Tinker until Trick threw a water bottle at his head. "Dude, re-hydrate yourself now, ogle later."

Gaining his human form he picked up the water bottle, "I was not ogling. I was making sure she made it up there okay."

Trick scoffed, "Yeah right. And I only carry this gun 'cause it makes me look cool."

Arrow smirked, "That is one of the reasons you carry that gun."

"Even I can tell there's something more between you and Tinker," Indy noted, taking a drink from his own water bottle.

Arrow shrugged nonchalantly, "Think what you want. But if this little conclusion is from what happened the other night, then you and I Trick should be engaged by now."

Trick shook his finger at him with a smile, "Touché." He and Arrow had often fallen asleep next to each other over the years when they were on guard duty together.

"Whatever," Indy said, "I'm just making an observation, and observation is how I've stayed alive so long."

Further conversation was forestalled as Tinker came back down into the pit, "We need to get going now, some one's following us, a lot of some ones."

"Who is it!" Indy asked, instantly alert.

"Looks like raiders, lots of them, but I see a few more heavily armed soldiers and it looks like a functioning APC, I don't know how they have a working one. Regardless it looks like partially military so we need to get moving now," she looked at Arrow, "How fast can you run?" she asked, "I don't think you should risk flying, if your sore and your spotted they'll shoot you out of the sky."

"And we wouldn't want that would we." He smiled at her his bi-colored eyes twinkling. "I'm pretty fast running in my Pegasus form, useless in my human one. And since I won't be flying I can carry some of the weapons so Indy can ride on the bike with Trick." A choking cough sounded from Trick, having inhaled his water at this suggestion.

"Hey, I can't run as fast as Arrow or your speed demon sister," Indy pointed out, "and besides," he said, taking the missile launcher, a box of missiles, cracking the breach loading system, and sliding the missile into the tube, "This way you have someone to cover your back if they get too close, cause I doubt any of you will be able to turn and retaliate if they start shooting."

"That settles it then," Tinker said, glaring at Trick to let him know they couldn't just leave Indy behind. She began helping load Arrow with some of the excess items, mostly things she took from Trick's bike so he wouldn't be slowed down with Indy riding on the back, "Hope this isn't too much," she said to Arrow.

Going to his bike Trick smoothed a hand over the red body in a soothing matter, "I'm so sorry my little road rebel. I promise I'll make it up to you later with a nice waxing."

Arrow laughed as Tinker tightened one of the straps around his stomach, her fingers tickling him. "Watch it, I'm super ticklish."

Tinker smiled briefly, "I'll have to remember that when our lives aren't in danger," she finished fastening the straps, "All right you're good to go, how about you two," she turned to Indy and Trick. Once Trick was finished with his little ritual and was on the bike, Indy got on backwards, using a spare cargo strap to secure himself to the rear seat, and hefting the missile launcher just in case it was needed.

"I'm ready," Indy said.

Trick gave a thumbs up since his helmet was already in place. Arrow grinned, "Well then, last one to the destination has to clean the toilet with their tooth brush!" Surging forward he galloped away from the others.

"Not a chance," Tinker said, taking off as fast as she could, getting out in front so she could make sure they were on the right path. Trick's bike pulled up rather fast. All of them could see the cloud of dust and dirt behind them, confirming what Tinker had said.

Indy pulled out a pair of binoculars and checked behind them, "That's a lot of them, a few hundred," he spoke to himself, "the soldier probably strong armed the raiders into this."

"I know I'm taking a page out of Ruby's book here, but don't these stupid humans have anything better to do then follow our little rag tag bunch?" He shifted into the next gear, pushing his bike on more.

"Probably not," Indy said, "Either they're following us or they know about the thing we're looking for too. Be careful some of them have bikes too so the more reckless ones might charge up here to try and get rid of us."

Because they were facing opposite directions, Indy didn't see Tricks eyes glint. "They would have to have bikes that run on pure light particles to out run my baby." Flicking a compartment up on his handle bar he exposed a yellow button. He didn't press it yet but he left it easy to access.

"Relax, if they get too close, I'll make sure they stay back," he said, lifting the missile launcher to firing position, "Far, far back."

"We're almost there, just three more kilometers," Tinker shouted back to them.

"Great," Indy said.

At that moment, a raider biker drove up, grinning sadistically, as he was not wearing a helmet, and wearing crude armor made up of old bike parts. "Well, looks like we got a nice prize this time," the man said, lifting a handgun, ready to shoot at Indy and Trick.

"Fat chance," Indy said, pointing the missile launcher at him, firing off. The raider wasn't expecting this kind of retaliation, and the missile tore him and his bike to pieces.

"One down, hundreds to go, and it looks like more of them are trying to catch up," Indy said, loud enough that Trick could hear him, as he reloaded the missile launcher.

Arrow glanced over his shoulder, "He's right! We have to find somewhere to lose them!"

Trick flicked some switches on his handle bars before standing on his seat and turning to face the raiders. "Tink, Arrow pour on the steam, we'll cover you!" Pulling his gun from his hip holster he began to fire at the wheels of the bikes following them. As soon as his shots hit, the bikes went swerving into their neighbors.

Two bikers were left, until Indy's second missile destroyed them, "Hopefully now they won't be so bold!" he said, reloading just in case he was wrong.

"One more Kilometer, just a few more minutes!" Tinker's voice called back.

Next thing Arrow knew there was a sharp pain in his shoulder and he was falling to his knees, tumbling over. One of the remaining bikers had gotten a shot off and the bullet had buried itself in his shoulder.

Tinker spotted the compound, a large fortified military bunker/base with automated turrets, thankfully inactive from the way they were drooping, just as the bullet struck Arrow. "Arrow!" Tinker shouted in shock. She stopped, her face twisted in worry as she went back to help Arrow, checking the impact point, "Arrow hold still" she said, reaching into the equipment back she always carried and grabbing a pair of needle nose pliers she used in hacking and electronic lock picking, "I'll see if I can remove it."

He winced, gritting his teeth against the pain. "Not now. We need to get under cover first before you waste time. It's not gold so I'm going to be fine." Slowly he shifted to his human form and got onto his knees, "Give a wounded solider a hand?" He raised his good arm up to Tinker.

"Alright," Tinker put her wrench away and helped Arrow stand up, "I'm going to have to go fast, if that compound is locked I'll need to open it as soon as I can," Tinker made sure none of the weapons would be left behind for the approaching army and sped up, helping Arrow while running as fast as she could with the extra weight.

At the compound Indy and Trick had dismounted.

"How's the Pegasus?" Indy asked.

"He's fine, looks like this compound isn't active," Tinker said, "just give me a moment to check the lock," she said, activating the electronic code entry. She tried a few codes, but they didn't work, "No time, I'll just do the direct approach," she took out her tools and opened the panel, carefully bypassing the circuits.

"Hurry up, girl, those guys are almost here, and it looks like they're ready to attack," Indy cautioned, ready to go down if needed, taking one of his energy pistols out and holding it at the ready.

"I'm working, I'm working, there!" she opened the door, "Everyone inside now!" she ordered. Indy fired off a shot, shooting a yellow bolt of energy towards the army before entering. Tinker helped Arrow through the door and once Trick was inside, she used the inside console to seal the door. "That should hold them for now, let's see what's here," she said. Tinker turned on one of her lights and looked around. The place was smaller than it looked from the outside, with a large computer on one wall and a few lights.

"Well this is disappointing," Tinker said, "I'll check it out in a moment, but first to you Arrow," she took her needle nose pliers out again, "Hold still, this will hurt," she said as she started to dig out the bullet in his shoulder.

Arrows face paled and sweat began to run down his temples as he fought to not cry out. Instead he began to recite the lyrics to one of his favorite songs in order to take his mind off the pliers.

Trick stood nearby with their first aid kit ready to get the bandage out, "I'm so sorry man. I thought I'd taken care of those lame brains."

He grinned weakly, "Don't sweat it. I'll think of some way for you to make it up to me." A curse escaped his lips as he felt the pliers close on the bullet.

"Ok, just hold still," Tinker gritted her teeth and worked the bullet free, finally pulling it free and dropping it on the floor, "there, I can bandage it if you give me a few minutes," she said.

"Let me handle that," Indy said, pushing her aside and opening a first aid kit he kept on him, "You need to get this place fully online and see if you can get those turrets working. I hope whatever is here is worth it."

Tinker was a bit peeved that she'd been pushed aside, but Indy was right. She got up and went to the big computer, "first priority, seeing if those turrets are still working," she said as she went to work, going back into her working mode where she almost didn't notice anything else.

Trick scowled and cocked his gun, resting the barrel at the base of Indy's skull, "Shove my sister like that again and we are going to have an issue. You are also going to move aside and let me bandage MY best friend with OUR first aid kit."

Indy moved faster than anyone expected and had Trick disarmed, his unarmed hand behind his back and the gun pointed away, "Don't threaten me! I haven't been hiding in the ground and building up, I've been out and fighting the worst of the wasteland to survive," he sneered. He released Trick and went to lean against the wall, his energy pistol in his hand, but gave Trick a warning glance.

Trick returned the warning glance with a glare of his own. Kneeling down he poured alcohol on the wound causing Arrow to hiss. "He is not riding back on my bike until that attitude of his improves. He's the one who forced himself on us." The hare mumbled under his breath as he applied the congealing jelly to Arrows wound. It would stay on better than a bandage and would encourage his platelets to close the wound faster. For good measure however he also taped a gauze pad over the hole.

"Don't sweat it Trick. We know he doesn't have the greatest social skills so we should try to be a little tolerant." Replacing his trench coat he got to his feet, "Come on, lets see how Tinker is doing."

Tinker had just broken through the security system lockout on the computer system and spoke up as she did so. "There, just a couple more tweaks and, done the turrets are online!" Her proclamation was followed by the sound of bullet, explosive, and even energy discharges from automated turrets, "that should hold them off while I check the rest of the systems," she turned back to Trick and Arrow, "Are you feeling better now Arrow?" she asked.

He leaned over her to get a better look at the screen. "Better. The hole is already healing." Smiling down at her, "I love being an immortal."

"That's good," Tinker smiled then turned back to check the code, "There's an encryption here, I have an automatic program that can break in a few minutes," she said, attaching the personal mini-computer she had brought along and uploading the program. After that she sat down and took off her combat helmet, "We should be safe for now at least," she said.

Trick bounced the butt of his gun off his sister's head, "How come you don't care as much about my wellbeing as you do about his? I feel jilted."

"Hey!" Tinker found herself blushing, "I care about you, you're my twin brother, I just like Arrow."

Grinning down at her he gave her a little smile, "You like me?" He tried to ignore his insides doing somersaults. Trick too was listening very closely to her answer.

"Well umm," Tinker stammered, she looked at the other three in the room, then the sound of the shots from outside. there might not be another chance so she just said what she really felt, "I like you, Arrow, I mean, I think I love you." Indy just rolled his eyes in the corner.

He looked over at Trick, "Can you give us some space?" Trick was standing there mouth agape looking at his sister. When he didn't answer Arrow spun him around and gave him a push, "Thanks I knew you would understand." Turning back to Tinker he crouched down next to the chair, resting his chin on his arms folded on the arm rest. "You sure you aren't just saying this because of the situation going on outside?"

"Well, It's true that I'm saying this now because of what's going on, but even if it wasn't I'd have said this eventually," Tinker confessed and smiled, "You're a really nice guy, Arrow, and I love you," she leaned down, wanting to kiss him.

"Tinker..." He gripped her hand as he spoke, stopping her from kissing him but also to catch her attention. "I really like you too, and living with you has made me care about you. I'm just afraid it's not the same level of love you are feeling for me. I'm willing to explore these feelings to see where they go, but I don't want you to be expecting something." He kept his tight grip on her fingers smoothing his thumb over them.

Tinker sighed, "I understand, I guess this is a bad time," a beeping from the console interrupted her and she turned back, "I broke through the encryption, I need to take over now and I'll have full access to the systems here.

"I'll leave you to it then." Getting up he kissed her cheek and squeezed her shoulder before moving over to Trick.

The Hare was sitting on a stack of boxes, knees drawn up to his chest, chin buried in his hand.

Arrow waved a hand in front of his face, "Come on back man."

Blinking rapidly he announced loudly, "She said she was in love with you!"

"She did? What did I say back?"

Trick narrowed his eyes at the smirking Arrow, "Very nice, make jokes after I just found out my robotic sister is in l-o-v-e with you."

"Wow more breaking news you learned how to spell." Jumping off his boxes he walked over to his sister as Arrow laughed at how flustered Trick was.

Tinker was working on the computer when she noticed Trick come up next to her, "Hey, Trickster," she said focusing on what she was doing.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me? A little crush, I was prepared to handle, a small infatuation, why the heck not, but... in love?" he planted his hands on the control panel.

"It's been years that we were underground, I always did like Arrow, I guess this little shut in just brought feelings out faster than I was prepared for I. Well it didn't really do much anyways," she said, continuing to work on the encryption code.

"He shot you down?" His focus turned back to Arrow, "You shot her down! Why did you shoot her down! What's wrong with my sister?"

"I did not shoot her down. I told her-" His eyes flicked to Indy standing in the corner, "I'm not getting into this now Trick. I will talk with you two about this later all right" His voice remained calm and even as always.

Trick fell to the floor, "Good 'cause I'm exhausted already."

Tinker wanted to speak up, but then she broke through the code, "Hold it, I got something, here." She began to tear through the data, "Looks like there's more in here than what we see."

"Really, what?" Indy said, suddenly interested.

"Hold on, just a moment, there!" the wall the computer was built into creaked for a moment and slid in, "I just need to get that door open, whatever's in there must be good."

"Can you open it with the computer or would you like us to force it open?" Arrow strung his bow and pulled up an energy arrow to shoot at the locking mechanism.

"Don't break it, things like this could blow or jam if you do that!" Indy said, rounding on Arrow.

"Normally I would apply force, but save your arrows, I can get this," The door moved then slid back. Tinker got up to check what was in there, and gaped, "Wow!"

The room it opened up to contained a laboratory with several pieces and one large suit of armor on the opposite wall in a small containment pod.

Tinker Heart dashed over to the pod and began to examine the machine and the displays that gave it data, "It's power armor!" she declared, "armor that enhances the speed and strength of the wearer and can maybe even withstand direct machine gun and tank shell fire."

Disarming the bow, Arrow moved into the room and stared at the armor. "Why is it here then and not being used if it's so powerful?" Trick looked at some of the other stuff in the room, "Yeah who owned this place?"

Tinker found the answer straight away, "This was an R&D facility, it looks like they were just finishing testing before the war broke out and the locked the place down just in case they needed it and also so they could keep it safe from anyone who might try to steal it for their own use. Thankfully I turned off the internal security systems so nothing will get to us."

"Then let's set charges and blow this place apart," Independent Bear said, fishing out some powerful explosives.

"How long have you had those?" Trick pointed at the explosives with a scowl.

"Yeah man we could have been blown right out of the sky and landed on his bike." Trick threw the beaker in his hand at Arrow.

"We can't destroy this place, this stuff is too powerful," Tinker protested.

"We can't let those people out there get here either!" Indy said, "And let's face it, we're too small to use the power armor and if they get their hands on it, they'll easily be able to destroy your family and anyone else you gets in their way."

"I'm sure Tinker and Dad could find a way to adapt this stuff to us. It is what they do best after all. What do you think sis?" Trick asked his twin.

"I can adapt this stuff right here with enough time," Tinker said.

"What if those people outside get in here, if they get here they'll adapt this technology and use it," Indy was about to go on until Tinker dashed at Indy and punched him hard.

"Don't you dare, this technology could mean the difference between our survival and death for the rest of the Care Bear Family," she gritted her teeth, "I will get this suit working and scaled down to our size."

Arrow and Trick were staring at Tinker. "Sis..."

Arrow grinned and teased, "I think I'm in love with you now." He looked at Indy on the floor, "So what's so special about this armor that you haven't mentioned."

"I mentioned it before, this armor can more than triple someone's strength and on anyone else would make them able to run at least twice as fast. It's made of armor materials that withstand a tank shell or even machine gun fire. If I can adapt this for someone our size it would virtually guarantee our survival, even one of these suits would be perfect for us," Tinker explained.

Indy looked at the three and sighed, defeated, "Well I guess you win, is there a way onto the roof, I might as well help protect this place while you work on it."

"Yes, back in the main room," Tinker said, relieved. She turned to Arrow and smirked at him, "Save your confessions until I have the armor working, then we'll see how brave they are when I have this thing finished. Trick you might want to bring your bike in here, this place is better armored and I'll need to make sure it's in top form before we leave."

"How come when I pull a gun on him and only threaten to kill him he freaks out but when you punch him in the jaw he's all 'Oh well I guess I'll be off.'? Seems like favoritism to me." Trick called as he wheeled his bike into the vault. Sitting on the floor after parking her he began to check over the gears and inner workings of the bike. Satisfied with what he saw he moved to sit on the bike and lean on the handle bars. "My bike is fine, no need for you to look it over."

As Tinker started to examine the power armor, she spoke up, "Maybe cause you didn't actually shoot him, threaten that guy all you want, he won't back down, but if you actually hit him he'll know you're serious."

"You know, I can still hear you, and for the record if you didn't let me blow up this place I don't have much choice cause I'm not going to just leave you guys here to die," Indy called from the font room, "Besides, My body pretty much reacts on instinct when a gun is pulled on me, not many people, especially in this day and age, actually get up close enough or even to try and punch you."

"My mom never had to do anything when she was mad. She just got this look on her face and Ruby and I both went running." Arrow voiced as he counted the arrows in his quiver.

"Dad never got angry at us, he just tried to make sure we did things right, I guess he was afraid of pushing us away in a world like this," Tinker said. Tinker checked the rest of the room and uncovered some advanced tools, "Good, looks like I'll be able to alter the armor in less than a week if we're lucky."

"Best news I've heard so far today." Trick told his sister before calling to Indy, "Yo. You with the social issues, what are our friends outside doing?" Arrow was rotating his shoulders in case he had to start firing his arrows.

"They're holding their distance!" Indy called back, "they don't want to get in range of the turrets but we're surrounded. A moment later he spoke again, "Crap! Looks like their calling for reinforcements, this is going to be one long siege, I hope you guys brought or at least found some food here cause we're going to need it."

"There should be a living quarters through that door," Tinker pointed to a wall in the lab as she began to disassemble the armor, "With any luck there's some unspoiled food or dried rations in there."

"Ruby is going to have a cow when she finds out about this. Speaking of which, should we maybe try and contact home to see if they can help us out? At the very least we can have Ruby meet us here in the night and help me fly us home."

Trick had moved to check out the living quarters and began a search for edible food in the cabinets. "I found some jerky and dehydrated veggies...gross." He tossed the vegetables on the floor.

Indy climbed down and joined them, "At least it's edible," he said, "And tough it out, you're a hare, don't hares eat plants as most of their diet?"

Trick picked up the offending package, "Yes we do. Unless the vegetables are going to kill me. This has dehydrated onions in it, I'm allergic to onions." He handed the bear the package.

Arrow gained his eagle form, "I can hear some mice sneaking around so don't worry about me. My meal is taken care of." Flapping he went to sit on a cabinet top, waiting for his unaware prey to emerge.

"Well then I'll just east those, or your sister can," Indy said, "regardless we need to keep an eye on those guys, maybe try to take out that APC so they can't use the heavy machine gun or any other supplies stored in there. If we can force them into infighting or to retreat looking for food we'll be able to last longer here than they can."

There was a squeak followed by a screech from the corner Arrow had gone. A moment later he came flapping over with a dead mouse in his talons. "I can get up to the roof and keep lookout. That will also give me a clear shot with an energy arrow to take out their machine gun."

"Ok, just be careful, who knows what these guys have in store," Indy cautioned. He set the rations down, deciding he'd wait to eat until he absolutely had too.

"Maybe you guys could have your discussion elsewhere," Tinker said, sounding a bit peeved, "I need to concentrate on what I'm doing to get this thing working correctly."

Arrow fixed his eagle eyes on Tinker, and smugly replied "Sorry Tinker, I didn't realize I was so distracting. I'll leave so you can concentrate." Fluffing his feathers, he flew back out to the main room to find an access to the roof.

Trick scowled at his sister, "What crawled up your butt and died?"

"Nothing yet, Trick, but this armor is likely the best chance we have of escaping here in one piece, and I can't afford any screw ups, especially considering this is the only power armor I've ever found or am likely to find, ever!"

"Alright, calm down, tech girl," Indy said, "I'll just take some of the heavier ordinance up to the roof; it had crenellations so they can't shoot us unless we're near the edges so we'll be good." Indy walked over to the weapon stockpile and, with some difficulty, picked up the missile launcher and Mini gun, then proceeded to carry them laboriously to the ladder that lead up to the roof. He shouted back, "Hey Trick! Can you bring some ammo with you?"

"Yeah I can. It's better than staying in here and getting my head bitten off just because someone didn't get an answer they like from the person they're crushing on." Grabbing a box of ammo he followed Indy up to the roof.

Tinker just sighed. Ok she was upset that Arrow had spurned her, but she was really trying to concentrate on what she was doing. Hopefully she and Arrow could resolve things when this was over.

On the roof, Indy had dragged the two heavy guns up and was looking carefully over at where the raiders and soldiers were setting up camp.

"They're trenching in, we can't try to kill them all, at the very least we can keep them disorganized," Indy said, "think I should try to take out that APC before it moves out of range?" he asked Arrow and Trick.

Arrow, who was back in his human form, had his bow strung with a white energy arrow that was pulsing, "Don't worry. I got it." Releasing the string he let the arrow fly, causing a white streak as it flew right at the APC. As soon as it connected, the machine erupted into a fireball as pieces flew everywhere. He grinned as he watched it burn and the raiders run around in panic. He was happy to see he was still an accomplished archer.

"That's some bow you've got there, Arrow, where did you get it?" Indy asked.

"Grumpy and Bright Heart made it for me for my 13th birthday. Ruby got her flame thrower from them that year too. They wanted to give us a way to protect ourselves in our human forms since neither of us was shifting much anymore." He gave the string a little pluck, "Along with those energy arrows I have a quiver full of all sorts of other ones. They come in mighty handy."

"That's good to hear, me I prefer using this," Indy grabbed the missile launcher and loaded it before firing at the still dazed and disrupted raiders. A few wandered into range of the turrets and were cut down by chain gun and Laser Gatling fire, "Hope they think twice about attacking again."

Trick, seeing Arrow tense and look away from Indy, put a hand on his shoulder, "Easy man. Why don't you go take the other side of the roof, I'll stay on this side with trigger happy." Arrow wasted no time in putting distance between himself and the gun fire. Crouching next to Indy, Trick took out his own guns.

"What's with Arrow?" Indy asked, pulling out his energy pistol, sighting and shooting a raider that he deemed was getting too close.

Trick fired off a couple rounds, taking out two raiders and injuring a third. "He doesn't like guns. They're what killed his mom and dad. His sister is the same way, neither of them will touch a gun; hence the bow and flame thrower." He popped off another round, "Ha! My grandma can shoot better then you idiots!" He called down to the raiders.

One of the raiders started to shout obscenities but was forced to stop when Indy vaporized his head.

"I guess I understand, but then again my life was very different," he sat down out of firing sight, "think your sister can get that Armor re-sized in under a week?"

"I know she can." He dropped below the roof edge to reload without having to worry about getting hit. "Course that also depends on how many other projects she has to work on."

Looking to Arrow on the other side of the roof he saw him shoot an arrow with a glowing red tip. A plume of fire and smoke erupted into the sky. With a smile he turned to Trick, "Fire starter arrows. Never leave home without them."

"Projects, oh you mean her feelings for Arrow?" Indy asked, pulling the pin on one of his grenades, popping up really fast, hurling it and dropping back down, listening to the explosion and screams and shouts of pain that were the result.

"No I mean actual projects. She and my dad are the only reason our tech in the base keeps running." He cursed as one of the raiders bullets went through the tip of his ear, "Damn!" The mans body fell riddled with bullets. Trick hissed as he fingered the bleeding tip of his ear.

"Well she certainly seems bright enough," Indy said, loosing a few energy round and dropping down before anyone could retaliate, "I hope she gets that thing up and running soon then."

The boys remained on the roof into the early hours of the morning when the raiders finally took a break in their advances, moving off to reload and take care of their injured. Many more of them were left dead then were able to retreat. As the last moved far enough away for them to relax, Arrow slumped against the roof floor, "I'm beat. I think my arm is going to fall off I fired so many arrows."

"You two certainly look it," Indy said, ejecting a spent energy cell and reloading his energy pistol, "you two go down for some food, drink, and rest, I can stay up here for another day if needed."

Trick looked at him flabbergasted, "Tell me the truth, you're a robot right? Or some sort of science experiment."

Arrow didn't argue as he moved to the ladder. Not only had he been fighting for the last several hours but he had to carry their supplies and a passenger the day before, along with recovering from an injury. Thinking of his injury he realized it had reopened because of all the muscle activity.

"I've gone for long periods of time without sleep, out in the wasteland it's hard to find a safe place to sleep every night so sometimes I just keep going for days until I find a sheltered and isolated place," Indy explained, "The longest I've gone is five days without sleep and I slept for about two days after that.

"I'll come relieve you at dusk. If you for some magical reason get tired before then or if there is a situation then come get us." Holstering his guns he followed Arrow down the ladder.

Back in the tech room Arrow moved right into the living quarters, tossed some pillows and blankets on the floor, dropped his human guise, and fell asleep. His wings curled over his head so little noises wouldn't bother him.

Tinker was still working on the armor, having disassembled the original armor and was working on the smaller suit, starting with the legs. She was clearly exhausted and didn't notice when Arrow walked through and fell asleep, or even when Trick entered the tech room.

Seeing the familiar exhausted posture his sister had taken, Trick pulled some of their food rations out of his bag. It was some of the stuff they had brought with them. Holding the food in front of her face he moved the tool out of her hand, "Okay Tinker Bug, time for a break."

Tinker reached for the tool, but was stopped by Trick. She took the food and began to much on it, yawning slightly as she did so. "Thanks, Trick, but I need to get this new suit done as soon as possible so we can get home."

"I think you need to take a nap first. Otherwise I'm going to be explaining to dad how you hacked some of your fingers off. 'Gee dad you know I don't know. She was only hallucinating a little from exhaustion. I didn't think it was so bad she forgot which fingers were real and which were fake.' Yeah I'm sure he'd love that!"

Tinker sighed, "Oh fine," she said, getting up, swallowing the food Trick had given her, and wobbly walking over to the living quarters, but stumbling on the way over.

Trick picked at his own portion of the rations, not quite tired enough yet to fall asleep. He watched his sister get back to her feet, "Wow. You know most people can't walk that gracefully when they are dead tired."

"Thanks Trick," Tinker managed a weak smile, "You should get some sleep soon too." Upon entering the living quarters, Tinker smiled at Arrow's sleeping form. Not really caring what anyone else would think, she made sure she wasn't wearing her armor, just the undergarments she wore to cut down on chafing, and lay down next to Arrow, smiling to herself as she fell asleep warmed by his body.

Out of habit, Arrow raised his wing and put it over the person sleeping against him. He didn't even bother to open his eyes to see who it was. When Trick came to bed a little while later, he didn't spare them a second glance. Instead he just fell face first into the nearest mattress.

Up on the roof, Indy took a few more shots at the raiders, missing on purpose to keep them at bay, "Heh, lightweights," he said, sitting back, "Granted I've never been surrounded like this before, oh well. If worse comes to worse I can light my detonation charges and blow an escape route for those kids," he smiled to himself, "never thought I'd be willing to throw my life away for anyone but those kids have families and whatever happens I'll get them home."

Arrow and Tinker jumped awake that evening when they heard Tricks excited yell from the mess area. "Holy whoopee cushions I found Twinkies!" He pelted them with the yellow cakes still in their wrappers, "These things never go bad!" He bit into one happily.

"Twinkies?" Tinker caught one of the packages that her twin brother was pelting them with, "I never thought I'd see snack cakes in here, especially since this is an R&D facility," she tore the package open and began to much on the Twinkie, relishing something that actually tasted good and wasn't something she had to choke down. She didn't even notice she was sitting back against Arrow as she ate.

"Hey R&D guys need junk food too. Now how about you open one of those for me since I don't have opposable thumbs." Trick did so, shoving the Twinkie into Arrows mouth. "I'm heading up to the roof to spell Indy. It'll give you a chance to get dressed again sister dear." He kicked her armor towards her.

Tinker glance at her armor but pulled out her tools and pushed the armor aside, "I need more mobility to work on this armor, my own armor will just get in the way, except for this," she pulled the helmet off her armor, "To keep my face safe. How are you doing Arrow?" she asked.

He flexed his wings, wincing as stiff muscles pulled, "I'm stiffer than an over starched shirt but I'll survive." He shifted back to his human form but did not try to get up yet.

Trick wiggled his fingers at him, "Want me to give you a massage boo boo?"

"Oh would you, that would be fabulous snooky bear." Arrow retaliated at Trick.

Both boys started laughing. "I'm going to go spell Indy. You keep resting and I'll come get you tomorrow morning."

Arrow nodded, "sounds fair."

"And you miss, lots of breaks and remember to eat."

"All right, I'll try to remember," Tinker said, rolling her eyes as she donned her helmet, "Now to get this armor up and running, this is harder than I thought it would be, but I might be able to make some improvements as well." She fired up her tools and returned to work on the power armor.

Trick climbed off the ladder and emerged onto the roof. Seeing Indy looking over the side he walked over to him, "How's it looking out there?"

Indy was clearly tired but still alert as he replied, "They're holding their positions, I shoot at them every now and then to keep them back but reinforcements are arriving. Not many now but in a day or two there will be at least three times their number here," Indy said, "did you guys all sleep well?" he asked.

Taking out his main gun he cocked it to have a bullet ready to go in the chamber. "Why don't you go downstairs and relax for a while. I have Arrow coming up in the morning to take over for me. And tell one of them that we need to try and get a message home to let the others know we are alive."

"Right, I'll see you later, have fun," Indy said, climbing down into the compound. He noticed Tinker and asked, "So how's the armor coming?"

"So far," Tinker said, "I should be done in a couple days."

"Got any communication equipment down here?" he asked.

"You can try to find some, I haven't checked," Tinker said, still focused on her work.

"How about you, Arrow, how are you?" Indy asked.

"I'm fine now. Stiff but that'll go away. Why do you need communication equipment?" Arrow had continued to look through the cabinets but not much else edible had been discovered.

"Because Trick said we should send a message back to your home so they know we're still alive," Indy explained, looking around for a communications array.

Arrow laughed as he watched Indy move around, "Silly rabbit. Did he forget we have the earpieces we used to communicate with each other on the trip here? We can call home with them. And we probably should since we promised we'd check in every few hours."

Putting his hand up to his ear he pressed the button, changing the frequency to the transmitter that Grumpy had in his garage he called, "Helloooooo. Anyone there?"

It was a millisecond before Arrow gripped his earpiece as his face scrunched up in pain and Ruby's voice came out loud enough for the others to hear. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Tinker did her best to ignore Ruby's loud shrieks a she continued to work on the armor.

"Your sister's ticked," Indy stated, covering his ears.

"Gee you think?" Arrow rubbed his ear before putting the earpiece back in, "Not so loud Rubes. We got a little tied up with securing our location but we're all okay now so don't worry."

"You were supposed to check in every couple of hours! Do you know how worried we've been?" Her volume had returned to normal but she sounded mad.

"If it makes you feel any better you can blame the raiders who have us boxed in."

Grumpy's voice came on the communicator, "Let me speak to Tinker or Trick Arrow."

"Tink turn on your earpiece, your dad wants to chat."

Tinker removed her helmet and turned her earpiece on, "Hi dad, how are things back home?" he asked.

"Fine here, nothing has changed. But something tells me it's not so smooth over there. What exactly is going on? We hoped you guys would be heading home by now."

Ruby's voice sounded from behind him, "Or at the very least told us what was keeping you!"

Tinker ignored Ruby's voice and spoke to Grumpy instead, "Sorry dad but we're going to be stuck here for at least another day. We're surrounded by a small army of raiders and some people from the old military, but I found something we can use to break the blockade and I just need to finish modifying it."

He sighed, "All right. Well just keep us posted and stay safe. Do you have enough to eat? We can send Ruby out once the sun sets to bring you supplies."

Arrow nodded in agreement, "It would be easy for her to find us if we used a homing spell." He glanced at Tinker for her thoughts.

"It's possible, but only if you think it's worth the risk, if Ruby is spotted they'll shoot her out of the sky. There are durable supplies here so we can hold out a day or two," Tinker said.

While they were talking, Indy went to lie down and sleep, he hoped he would be awake when they did their final push to get out.

Grumpy yelped as Ruby snatched the communicator out of his hands, "I don't know if you noticed Tinker, but at night everything goes DARK. So unless those pathetic raiders have evolved to have night vision, I think I'll be okay." Arrow tried his best not to laugh.

"The raiders might not, but there are soldiers here, they have more tech that those raiders and they might have light amplification or infrared goggles. If you want to come I can't stop you but you'd better fly high and be careful, no matter what time of day or night you fly in. Trick's on the roof watching the ring at the moment," Tinker said, "Now I have to get back to work, this power armor won't modify itself."

"We'll be fine for the next few days as far as supplies go. But I promise Rubes the moment we run out we will let you know and you can come rescue us."

"Don't patronize me Arrow...you sure you're okay?"

"Fine. See you in a few days sis. Tell Grumpy we'll check in tomorrow afternoon again." He turned off his communicator and turned to see Indy fast asleep. "Glad to see he's sleeping. You need any help Tinker?"

"I appreciate the offer Arrow but this is complicated work, I'm working with technology even I don't fully understand here so I have to go slower than I normally would for a job like this," Tinker explained, "Sorry."

"It's cool. Just lemme know if you change your mind. I have nothing to do otherwise till Trick comes to get me."

"If you want to watch that's fine," Tinker said, "Or if you want to talk, I would enjoy the company."

"What would you like to talk about? I don't think there is a subject left that we haven't covered in the time we've lived together." He sat on a metal crate, a few feet from the table she was working on.

Tinker thought as she worked then asked something she had never really bothered to ask, "What were your parents like, Blue and Fauna. Dad's told me about them before but I want to hear it from you."

"I guess you never really did get to know them." His parents had spent most of the underground time patrolling, and posing as humans to gain information on what was going on in the world. "Dad was more protective then mom, he didn't like us wandering off on our own. I think that had a lot to do with what happened back home. He would tell us stories about them growing up in the Falls every night before bed. He said it was so we could know what it was like there. And mom always had to have the last word in an argument. She never did well with boundaries and being told what to do. And whenever one of the others died, I remembered she would never cry in front of us, except for one time." He pointed to his eyes, "I got these from them; brown from mom blue from dad."

Tinker smiled, "Hetero-chromatic eye, I always found it gave you a unique appearance," she complimented him as she kept working, "Anything you want to ask me?"

"Actually there is. What's the one thing you wish you could have gotten to know about your mom." He leant forward, giving her his full attention.

Tinker stopped and turned, removing her helmet, "Well honestly, the one thing I always wanted to know was how I matched up to her, in terms of speed, I wanted to know if I was as fast as she used to be," Tinker smiled, "Dad always said she was the fasting member of the Care Bear Family and would run farther each day than anyone else in the family in an entire week," she sighed, "I wish I could have known her, I always wonder if we'd have gotten along well or not, if she didn't know I was her daughter anyway."

"From what I remember of her she was pretty cool. Ruby and I were still pretty young when she died but she and Grumpy would watch us when mom and dad were gone." He smiled at her, "And I can't imagine how she couldn't like you."

"Thanks, Arrow," Tinker said, smiling. She wanted to get up and hug Arrow, but she sighed and turned back, putting her helmet back on and began to work on the power armor again.

As soon as the sun was a good ways above the horizon, Trick moved over to the hatch and called down into the building, "Yo Arrow, your turn." Within no time Arrow ascended the ladder, bow and quiver strapped to his back. "So what was Ruby so riled up about?"

He shook his head at Trick, "You aren't fooling anyone Trick. Your earpiece is still blinking."

"Damn it! I thought I had turned it off." He had turned it on as soon as his sensitive ears had heard Ruby's muffled voice sounding from below. Going to the ladder he slid down into the building to see Indy still asleep and Tinker hunched over the worktable. "So where's the food we found? I'm so hungry I could eat a huge bowl of the mystery brown stew Harmony makes."

Tinker tossed some of the dehydrated food over to Trick while she continued to work, "Here, bro, have some, I should be done in a couple hours, but I was thinking I could upgrade this machine with some of our weapons as fixed armaments."

"That sounds like a good idea," Independent bear had just woken up and heard the conversation, "Integrating that Mini gun and missile launcher into that frame would make it more formidable, plus the strength boosting properties of that armor will make those weapons much more manageable."

"And if I add ammunition packs and a belt loader to the missile launcher, it would speed up firing rates," Tinker's mind was working at hyper speed, "Indy, go up and get those weapons and their ammo down here, this will add a couple hours to the build time but it will be worth it."

"Right," Indy was up the ladder in an instant and came back down a couple minutes later with the required weapons. Tinker thanked him and went back to work, now working as fast as she could to get the armor up and running.

Trick had been lost as soon as his sister began babbling about upgrades and fixing armaments to increase the whatever of the blah blah blah. So he munched on the dehydrated food and thought about adding some new detailing to his bike.

While Tinker was working on the armor, she looked over at Trick, then to his bike. It was a nice bike but it looked too fragile to survive the engagement that would come when they had to break through. She paused for a moment, she knew she was probably going to cross a line here but her mouth was working too fast.

"Trick, with the size reductions I've done to the armor I have enough spare composite to add armor to your bike so it will have a better chance to survive the firefight that hits us when we have to make our getaway from this place.

He looked from his sister to his bike, weighing her words. He supposed a few areas could use a little more protection, at least for the moment. "On three conditions. One, it's only temporary and can be removed and added without damaging my bike. Two, It doesn't cover mom's tummy symbol. And three, you will tell me how to attach the stuff, and you yourself will not touch the bike. I know you are tech savvy but it's my bike and I know it best. Okay?"

"All right, just give me some measurements for your bike then. Bring them to me and I'm make an armor cover for it," Tinker said, turning back to the power armor and beginning the process of integrating the Mini gun and missile launcher into the frame.

Having long ago committed such necessary measurements to memory he scribbled them down on a piece of scrap paper. He looked to Indy who had been quiet since retrieving the weapons for Tinker. "What do you plan on doing while she is messing around with this and Arrow is on guard duty? Personally I recommend fine tuning your charming personality."

"Funny," Indy said deadpan, "but I plan on wiring this place to blow as soon as we leave. Don't argue," he added before Trick could interrupt, "even with that power armor there's no way we'll kill all of those people out there and if any of this technology is left after we leave, you can bet those raiders and military will salvage and use it. No sense in letting this stuff fall into their hands."

Tinker said nothing, but she knew that Indy had a point. If they left anything behind their enemies would no doubt retrieve it and use it against them.

"I wasn't gonna argue. I was just going to tell you to make sure we are far enough away before it goes BOOM!" He gave a little leap at Indy and threw out his arms in emphasis to his sound effect.

"Relax I'll make sure we're far enough away," Indy said, "I'm gonna go join Arrow, just in case those raiders start getting restless." Indy turned and left for the ladder.

"I should be done by nightfall if not sooner," Tinker said, "I'm also going to make a lighter reinforced suit for you, Trick, so you and your bike can survive as well. There's enough of this polymer for a suit for both you and me."

Arrow stood watching the raiders and soldiers surrounding the building at the back. In his right hand he twirled an arrow over his fingers but his eyes never left the humans holding them captive. Hearing someone coming up the ladder he called, "They were moving in closer about an hour ago, but I suggested they reconsider this train of thought." There was a dozen corpses on the ground with smoldering patches on their body where his energy arrows had hit. A few sprouted arrow shafts, but he hadn't wanted to waste too many of his non replenishables.

"I can see that," Indy said, "We should be getting out of here by tomorrow at the latest, Tinker should have the suit finished by then," Indy pulled out the packs of heavy explosives he had been carrying with him and began to modify them.

He noted the concerned expression on Arrow's face and explained himself, "I need to wire these for remote detonation rather than timed so they don't detonate when we're too close, I plan to level this place once we're clear. Hmm, I have a couple extra, hey Arrow how good is your throwing arm?"

He grinned and held out his hand, "Pretty good if I do say so myself."

Indy smiled, "Good," he passed two of the packs to Arrow, "these are set to go off five seconds after you enter the code, 4827. Right before we go I need you to toss them in opposite directions neither of which we will be leaving from, the blasts should take out a lot of those raiders and confuse them into trying to guess where we're going to flee, then the confusion will make our escape much easier."

He nodded, "Not a problem. I can toss them from up here and fly off to meet up with you. Plus the height will let me make doubly sure no lucky stragglers can follow our tracks." Thinking he saw a small group inching closer he pulled an arrow with an exploding head from his quiver and strung it on his bow at lightning speed. He remained completely motionless as his skilled eyes looked for the suspicious movement. Seeing nothing but some debris blowing he relaxed slightly, "Sorry thought I saw something."

"I know, I can get jumpy at times too," Indy paused a moment then asked, "So what was the deal with that whole thing between you and Tinker a while ago?"

"I'm assuming you mean her trying to kiss me and stating certain feelings she's been having? A lot of it was due to stress I think since she never mentioned it before." He didn't want to admit to Indy, who he still considered a stranger, that was what he was allowing himself to think. He wasn't mentally ready to think about any feelings he might have.

"Possibly, then again her brother mentioned that she kinda never shows her feelings most of the time, but it's not my place to judge this. Keep your vigil up here I'm going to wire this place to blow," Indy grabbed the explosives and headed back to the ladder.

Meanwhile back downstairs Trick was watching his sister working on the armor. "So is there any way you can make this polymer suite have a cape and mask?" He couldn't help teasing her when he knew she was trying to concentrate.

"Mask maybe, cape no," Tinker said as she continued to work.

Indy came down the ladder just then and set about his task placing the explosive charges in key locations to ensure the place would be completely destroyed once they left.

"Did Arrow agree to help you blow this pop-stand?" He got up from his seat to watch what Indy was doing more closely.

"Yes he did," Indy said, "I had two charges leftover so I gave them to him to create a distraction before we blow out of here," Indy finished wiring his current charge then got up to go and set the next one.

"I'll bet that made his day. He never complains but any chance he gets to use his wings he takes." Turning back to his sister he called, "How much more time do you think you need o sister dear of mine?"

"I'll be done the modifications by dusk," Tinker said, "but we should wait till morning so we can be well rested and hopefully those raiders out there will be tired enough to confuse."

"Good, I can keep watch tonight before we depart then," Indy said, finishing his wiring for the last of the charges, "So if no one minds, I'll be getting some sleep now while I still can," he added, turning to go and lie down in the sleeping area.

Arrow's voice came down from the roof. "Hey can someone bring me some water? I just had to fire off a dozen rounds and my injury still isn't completely healed." Trick moved over to their supplies and found Arrows water bottle. "Try not to have too much fun without me." He wiggled his fingers in a farewell before ascending the ladder.

Nightfall came and Tinker finally sat back, looking at her completed works, she was tired but it was done. She went over to rouse Trick and Indy to show what she had made, one large suit of power armor and two smaller suits made of the same material, one lighter and with a mask design on its face plate and the other somewhat heavier and with a more armor like face-plate with only a clear eye part.

"One biker suit, one suit of polymer combat armor, and one suit of powered armor complete with left arm mounted Mini gun and right shoulder mounted missile launcher with spare ammunition attached to the back."

"That's good," Indy said, "So I suppose I'll be taking the combat armor then."

"No," Tinker said, "I'll be taking the combat armor, the power armor is too heavy and would slow me down because I run so fast. Indy I need you to take the power armor."

"Ha-ha I can't believe you actually made me a mask. And my bike's looks great." He patted it proudly. Fixing the mask over his eves he started to slip into his armor. "Nothing's going to be touching me in this."

"That's right," Tinker said, "Now help me get the armored cover on your bike," she gestured to the cover she had indicated.

"So you want me to take the heavily armed durable power armor?" Indy asked, looking at the heavy suit in question, "Why?"

"Because I'm too fast, I would feel too cooped up in there, and honestly of all of us you know the most about heavy weapons," Tinker Bear explained as she and Trick fastened the armor to Trick's bike, "And we can't afford any mess ups out there."

"If you insist, I'm going to relieve Arrow," Indy said, heading for the ladder to check on the Pegasus.

Seeing Indy emerge out of the corner of his eye, he continued to balance the arrow tip down on his finger, "Tink finish her tinkering?"

"Yes she has," Indy said, drawing the energy rifle he had brought along, "how's the siege going, any major movement?"

He still wasn't looking away from the arrow he was balancing, "Some of their guys got in a brief scuffle over something or other. But that's been about it." flicking his wrist slightly he sent the arrow flipping through the air and caught it smoothly in his quiver.

"Good, I'll take the last shift then, go down and rest and get ready to move out when you get up tomorrow," Indy said taking Arrow's spot.

Nodding he climbed down the ladder. Seeing Tinker and Trick finishing up with Trick's bike he moved over to them, "Got the armor all done I see." His eyes lingered on Tricks face before flicking quickly to Tinker, "You gave him a mask?"

Trick struck a pose with his hands on his hips, "Call me, The Trickster!"

"Well he needed a face guard so I just made it into a mask for him, for now I need some sleep, you two coming to bed or are you going to hang out and chat all night?" Tinker asked.

Arrow smiled at her, "I am most definitely going to bed. I've been on watch for 12 hours."

Trick nodded, "I'll be over in a second. I want to check my bike over one last time and make sure my guns are stocked."

Arrow swept his arm in front of Tinker, "After you."

Tinker just rolled her eyes and went to lie down in the sleeping area.

"I think she's mad at you." Trick whispered to Arrow.

"If she is I probably deserve it." Following Tinker he lay down a good distance away from her. "Good Night Tinker. Sweet Dreams."

"Good night Arrow," Tinker said before rolling onto her side. She hoped maybe when this was over she and Arrow could try to reconcile things. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A short while later Trick entered the sleeping area, looked from Arrow's sleeping form to his sister's, then went to lie down to sleep on the last available space which was in between the two of them.

Indy kept vigil until the sun was about to rise, as was indicated by the glow on the horizon, then looked at the raiders and their military aides, the night guard were going to rest and the day shift wasn't quite ready. It was now or never.

Indy grabbed his gear and went down the ladder then headed for the sleeping area where Tinker, Trick, and Arrow were sleeping, he knelt down and jostled each of them, "Rise and shine, it's time we got out of here," Independent Bear said.

Tinker opened her eyes and shot up quickly, "I'm ready, let's do this," she said, standing up.

Arrow stretched his arms and got to his feet, grabbing the bombs Indy had given him earlier. "I'll meet up with you guys outside the blast zone. Be careful and move quick."

Trick straightened his armor. "We will if you promise not to blow yourself up."

He clapped Tricks shoulder in farewell before heading for the roof. Passing Tinker he didn't say anything but gave her check a quick kiss.

Tinker blushed momentarily but shook her head and regained her composure, "All right, time to suit up," she said, heading for the main room.

As Tinker Bear pulled on the durable polymer combat armor that was replacing her original combat armor, Indy walked over to the power armor. He took a deep breath and stepped into the boots of the armor, thankfully the armor was automated and with little effort he pulled the parts into place, locking his feet in the boots, his arms in the sleeves, grabbing the triggers for the Mini gun in the left arm, and finally pulled the helmet over his face, watching the Head's Up Display light up in front of his face, giving him important data such as the ammunition remaining for the two built in weapons and the condition of the armor plating and structural integrity of the armor.

"Everything seems in order," Indy said, testing the movements of the armor, which certainly felt like they were increasing his overall strength and speed by at least a facto of two. He reached down to his original pack and took out a small box with a switch which he handed to Tinker Bear, who still had her helmet in her hand, "Here take this, it's the detonator for the explosives I set here. When you three are clear I want you to blow this place."

Tinker took the detonator, "Your saying that as though you don't plan to come with us."

Indy mostly ignored her but turned to Trick, "Trick take all my stuff with you, you can leave my combat armor but take the energy weapons I brought back with you, you'll need it more than I will."

"Sure, but my sister has a point, are you not coming back with us?" Trick asked.

"Let's just say I've seen a lot of you guys in the past few days," Indy explained, pulling the missile launcher's tube forwards, "And while I don't plan to just die here, if I can't follow you guys I'll probably strike out on my own again. Besides if they are more interested in pursuing me than you I can just take off and lead them away, this armor will keep me going for a long time and it will let me have more fun if I do have to go it alone from now on."

"Well at least I have all the data I need here," Tinker said, "Especially some other theoretical stuff and somewhat abstracted technology dad and I can make use of."

"Is that why your bag is so big?" Trick asked, noticing the pack Tinker carried was fuller than it had been originally.

"Yes," Tinker replied, "now all we have to do is wait for Arrow to detonate his bombs."

On the roof for what he hoped would be the last time, Arrow looked out at the surrounding raiders. He found the sections that were the most congested and prepared to throw the bombs. Loosening his throwing arm he typed in the code 4827 to the first bomb. Flashing to indicate its readiness he sent it soaring through the air. Sure enough 5 seconds after activation it exploded, sending the raiders into panic.

Setting up the other one he sent it flying, shifting to his true form as soon as it was in the air. Taking flight he called down to their foes, "Just a little something to remember us by!" flapping quickly he sped towards the rendezvous point.

As soon as Indy heard the explosions he shouted, "Now, let's go!" and charged at the door. The combined strength of himself and the power armor caused him to break through not only the door, but a large chunk of the wall as well. Because of the confusion caused by explosions and the sudden emergence of the power armor, caused a mass panic among the raiders. The soldiers in command began to fire, but their assault rifle bullets just ricocheted off of the armor. Indy fired the missile launcher on his shoulder, practically liquidizing the attacking soldiers before turning the Mini gun on the raiders, cutting them down in a massive swath like a how knife through butter.

Seeing this as a prime opportunity to escape, Trickster Heart Hare and his twin sister Tinker Bear shot out, Trick on his faithful motorcycle and Tinker on foot. They took off past where Indy was laying waste to the raiders, heading in the direction of him. Several of the raiders noticed them and began to let loose their firepower at the escaping twins, but thankfully the armor Tinker had made for bother herself, Trick, and his bike meant the bullets did little more than scratch the surface.

Indy noticed that some of the raiders were taking off after Trick and Tinker and so turned and let loose another missile, blowing them to pieces. One soldier, armed with a knife with a chainsaw like blade that was spinning, charged and tried to ram it through Indy. It managed to rip off a small piece of the outer armor, before Indy turned and punched him, sending him flying before he smacked hard against the wall of the compound.

Indy continued to fight while the others retreated, the armor was powerful but not invincible and he could see the dwindling structural integrity of the power armor. Tinker had certainly done a great job but the materials were still quite old. He checked one last time to make sure they were gone then shouted through the comm link, "TINKER, BLOW THE COMPOUND NOW!" as he turned and began to charge away, in a completely different direction.

Tinker heard this and pulled out the detonator, flipped up the guard, and pressed the switch. She turned as she heard the explosion and saw the cloud of dust rising in the air. After a minute she spoke again, "Indy, are you still alive?"

Indy, as it happened, was running from a group of the raiders who had decided it was better to chase him than stay with the military men, turning periodically to dissuade them with a few Mini gun bullets. "Yeah, I'm still here, thanks for everything you guys but I think I'm gonna strike out on my own again. With this power armor boosting my strength and giving me enough firepower to take on a small army, I think I'm gonna have a lot of interesting times ahead of me. Don't worry about me, I won't come after you again and if fate allows it, we'll see each other again in the future, cause I'm sure as hell not going to be dying anytime soon. Oh yeah and feel free to keep the stuff I left with you guys, I got all the firepower I need with me. Besides, I kept two of the energy pistols in my pockets before we left so I'll be fine, good bye and good luck." He then cut his radio transmission and sped off, heading once again to look for adventure and technology.

Trick watched him head away into the distance and shook his head. "He sure was one crazy old dude, but at least we got some useful things out of him."

Meanwhile Arrow anxiously shifted from foot to foot as he waited for his friends to join him. He had seen the dust cloud, indicating the destruction of the depot and was hoping they would be here any second.

"Well let's go before dad, Arrow and the others worry about us too much," Tinker said, taking off to the designated rendezvous point

Seeing the dust from Tricks motorcycle and Tinker's running he whinnied in greeting to his friends, feeling the pressure lift from his shoulders. "Man am I glad to see you. Hey wait, where's Indy?"

"He said he'd rather strike out on his own again, took the power armor too but he can have it," Tinker said

Trick waved his hand before Arrow could say anything, "Ce la vi. Can we please get a move on? I'm ready to go home."

Arrow nodded, "Yea me too. Here gimme something to carry, you two look loaded down." Spreading his wings he presented his back to the twins.

Tinker obliged and pulled a couple smaller satchels out of her backpack, "Take these." she paused before moving and asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted you to know I still care about you. Even if I don't know how much or if it's the same as you care about me. I don't want you to think it means I don't want us to still be on good terms."

"We are, now let's go back home, I'll race both of you," Tinker said, before taking off at top speed.

Trick rolled his eye behind his visor, "Like we don't already know she's going to win."

Arrow tucked his wings in, "But that doesn't make it any less fun." He took off after Tinker smiling as he heard

Trick's bike roar to life behind him. Trick put a hand to his earpiece, "Put the soup on dad, we're coming home."


	4. Chapter 4

Tinker slowed down once they were near the base, just enough that she arrived only a few seconds before Trick and Arrow did, "All right, we're home." She entered the warehouse and opened the secret door to their home before walking down the ramp.

"Sneak Attack!" Ruby pounced on Tinker in her tiger form, knocking her to the ground. Realizing it wasn't her brother she frowned, "Oh...it's you." Moving off her she sat and waited for Arrow to appear, tail twitching.

"Nice to see you too," Tinker said, standing up, before entering, "Dad I'm home and I have some really interesting data and stuff we should look at."

Grumpy limped into the room. "That's good to hear. And here I thought this whole thing was a waste of time. We'll go over it in the workshop later, I want you guys to eat and rest." He nodded to his son and Arrow as they came down the ramp.

Ruby proceeded to bounce the correct person, growling when he used his legs to toss her over his head.

Trick quickly wheeled his bike out of harm's way. "Yo dad. Indy isn't coming so you can close up the door."

Grumpy shrugged, "Can't say I'm surprised, he didn't seem like the settling type."

"He wasn't. He took a suit of power armor but it's no great loss, none of us could have used it properly. It would have only slowed me down," Tinker said, dropping her packs in the workshop before going over to the kitchen.

Harmony and Melody were there, preparing some of their soup for the returning adventurers. "Welcome back," Melody said, turning her chair to face Tinker.

"Nice to see you too," Tinker replied, "the food looks as good as it always does," she added flatly.

"Did you find anything fun?" The voice came from Trust Heart Dog.

"A number of things, we need to analyze them before we try anything. If you mean weapons, not many, mostly we found armor and new materials," she tapped the chest plate of the new polymer combat armor she was wearing, "Lighter and more durable than the stuff I was using before. I had to leave my combat armor behind though."

"Aw man," Trust Heart said, "I was hoping I'd get to use it someday."

Tinker just rolled her eyes, then did something unexpected, she took the plate of food they had set aside for Brave Heart, "I'll take Brave Heart his food," she said, turning to go to his cage.

Upon arriving she set the tray carefully near his cage and pushed it inside, "I wonder," she said aloud, "What were you like before you went crazy."

A soft chuckle came from the crazed lion, "Crazy in a whole different way. I believe impulsive covers it." He let the soup slide out of the spoon before picking up more.

Tinker was surprised, then nodded, "Too bad, I wish I could have met you back then," she turned and headed back upstairs.

In the workshop, Loyal Heart had come to greet the returning questers. He looked over the materials and items that had been brought back, "Any idea what these are, Grumpy?" the blue dog asked.

Grumpy's electronic eye scanned over the materials splayed out on the material. "Right now it's just a bunch of futuristic technology we've never encountered before. But if I know my daughter, it won't take long before she fashions it into something completely out there and very useful." He picked up one of the energy cells and it began to glow. "Either this is touch activated or it's reacting to my cybernetics." He passed it over to Loyal Heart to look at.

Loyal Heart took the cell, causing its glow to die down, "Looks like it's reacting to your cybernetics, or some sort of electronics. But you could say better than I could," he said, setting the cell down, "Whatever it is I hope it's something that will help us in more than just the short run."

"It better. Those kids are never doing anything like that ever again." Even as he said it he knew it probably wasn't going to happen. His kids were too strong willed.

"You got that right, but I think we should take your advice and get something to eat," Loyal Heart said.

Nodding Grumpy walked with Loyal Heart to the mess hall. Ruby and Arrow were already parked next to each other at the table nibbling on their soup as Arrow told her all about what happened. Trick was sitting across from them watching the conversation.

As Grumpy and Loyal Heart moved to get some dinner Ruby's voice rang out, "What do you mean you got shot!" She yanked Arrows collar down, choking him in the process to see the newly healed wound in his shoulder.

"I didn't want you to worry." Arrows voice came out much higher and wheezier than normal since she was crushing is throat.

"We got away safely, that's what matters," Tinker said as she re-entered the dining room, "for now we should just eat, then Dad and I can start analyzing the data and materials I brought back," she said, as she began to eat her own food.

Meanwhile away from the secret underground home of his former friends, Champ sat in his camp preparing the food he had found on one of his scavenges in the wilderness. It wasn't much and it wouldn't keep him going for long but it was better than nothing. His mind had been very preoccupied the last few days, thinking about the way things could have been. Talking to Trick had been therapeutic, reminding him of what he had fought for. He almost wanted to go back to the others, but then it would get him thinking of Cheer and his heart would clench, reminding him why he didn't return.

Indy had long since lost the raiders and so had slowed down. The power cells of the Power Armor could be powered by solar energy, and despite the fact that the sun had only recently begun to break through the smog layer in the atmosphere, it was enough that he could keep his suit at full power. Plus he had more than enough ammunition to take on an army if he wished. Stopping briefly he looked around; he saw smoke, probably from a campfire.

"Might as well check this out, just in case. I might be able to get some food or if it's raiders then I can take what I need by force," he turned and charged towards the camp, dust rising in his wake. Eventually he came upon Champ's camp, and saw him eating. He stood there, a bit dumbstruck as he was not familiar with this particular care bear.

Champs eyes flicked up at the strange Care Bear across the fire from him. His foot moved to rest closer to the booby trap detonator. When he applied pressure to it an energy shield would form around him, protecting him from the electric charge that would pulse through his camp site. "Who are you?"

Indy reached up and took off his helmet and held it aside while he spoke, "My name is Independent Bear, or Indy if you will. Do you have any connection to the group of Care Bears I met living under and old warehouse?" he asked.

His foot slid back a ways, "I used to be one of them. My name is Champ Bear. Did you just come from there? Because you're not coming from the right direction."

"That because I came from a defunct military bunker where I spent time with Tinker Bear, Trickster Heart Hare, and Arrow, we held off raiders and ex-military in order to salvage powerful technology, including this armor I'm wearing. I split from them to deter the raiders and because I prefer to wander on my own," Indy gave him a curious look, "so what do you mean by, 'used to be one of them?"

Champ poked the fire. If he'd met the kids then he supposed he could trust him. "My wife and I used to live with them, before and after the war. But then I lost her and I just couldn't be there anymore." Meeting Indy's eyes he asked, "Are Tinker, Trick, and Arrow okay?"

"They're fine," Indy said, deactivating the armor and stepping out of it, "They got a lot of powerful technology and took it back to their home. They should be just fine," he looked over his shoulder, "they let me keep this power armor and the ammunition stockpiled in it." He sat down across from Champ, "Do you usually stick in the area near to their home?" he asked.

Champ nodded, "I like to keep an eye on things. And I pay my respects at the graves fairly often. A lot of my friends are buried there and I don't feel right leaving them." He pointed to the pan over the fryer, "I hope you like mushrooms and almost wilted carrots. You can have some if you want."

"Not what I'm used to," Indy reached out and took one of the wilted carrots, "There are settlements out east, I travel and trade there often. If you went with me I could get us some better food," he offered

Champ shook his head. "I can't leave her. The farthest I've ever been able to go before I panic is about 10 miles." He lifted the lid off another pot full of boiling water, "Besides. Arrows mom taught me how to manage with what I have." Inside were two medium trout. "I was going to save one for later but go ahead. Have you been alone this whole time?"

"Alone, I guess you could say that," Indy said, taking the trout and eating, not bad, "I do meet and trade with humans regularly, but I never made any connections before I met the rest of your family. They're good people, it's too bad we didn't meet before the world ended. Even back then I was alone."

"And you never heard about us? We helped people all over the world. Not that it did much good. Everything still fell all to pieces."

"Why did it fall to pieces," Indy said, "Before the bombs I heard that progress was being made at the peace talks," Indy asked.

He nodded to Indy. They were going well. The drafts were drawn and we were just waiting on signatures of all the delegates when one country suddenly realized they were getting less than everyone else. So they demanded to be appeased, and in return that made other countries demand other things as well. This broke down the contract officially so a new agreement had to be drawn up, but before that could happen, one of the countries created propaganda that said another country had chemical warfare weapons that were secretly being seeped into the other countries water supplies. This of course created mass panic and retaliation and we were asked to leave the summit." Champ broke the stick in his hand, "We should have known No Heart wouldn't have sat by quietly while we were achieving world peace." Angry tears welled up in his eyes at the memory.

"No-Heart, I assume he was an enemy of yours," Indy said, "did he start those rumors, or cause the talks to break down?"

"He was the one who whispered in the delegate's ears about the other countries getting more out of the deal. He also started the chemical warfare rumor. It surprised us all that after all his magical schemes he use to try and get rid of caring in the world, all he had to do was start a rumor and everything crashed and burned."

"One monstrous man, and he brought the end of the world," Indy mused on this, "Where is No-Heart now?" he asked.

Champ smirked wickedly, "Which part of him?"

"I guess you decided to kill him, too late to do anything but at least he is not around anymore," Indy said.

"No Heart made his fatal move when he told some of the leaders about the riches Pegasus Falls held and how it would help them win. That was when Fauna first brought her twins to live with us so she and Blue, her mate, could hunt down No Heart and make him pay for what he did. She tore him to pieces and scattered his remains everywhere so there was no way he could ever be resurrected." Rubbing his hands together he continued, "Back then I didn't have the stomach to kill someone, no one did. I think we used Fauna as our way out a little too often. But that changed when we lost the first member of our family."

"I see," Indy said. He began to think back, "I never had the heart to kill people either, until after the world ended. I remember, I was ambushed by raiders, they told me to hand over what little I'd scrounged, a combat knife, some meager provisions, and a small amount of water. I refused and they attacked. It was an instinct but I killed all three of them. I couldn't bear it for a while, but I soon learned that was how things were. I never killed by choice, only in defense, at least until I became a tech hunter. I searched for pre-war technology, sold it to the highest bidder for supplies, and kept the best ones for myself. I never hesitated until I met the Care Bears, so I'm only going to kill in self-defense now."

Champ couldn't help but smile, "I'm glad they still have some sort of positive effect on people. I wish we could have met you sooner and let you see what we were like."

"As do I," Indy said, "Would you mind if I traveled with you, it would be nice to have some company instead of traveling alone."

"Not at all. I've been getting lonely too sports fan. It will be good to have someone to talk to, or else I may end up like Brave Heart."

"Very well, if you wish to sleep, I will take the first watch. It will be nice to be able to sleep with someone watching over me, when I need to sleep that is," Indy said, standing up and getting back into his power armor.

"I'm not tired yet but thanks for the offer. I have some weapons to go over and my traps to check." Getting up he spared one glance over his shoulder, gave a small smirk, and disappeared between the trees.

Indy finished powering his armor, "A strange person to be sure, at least I seem to have found a kindred spirit. 

Back at the Care Bear's home, Tinker set down the item she had been analyzing, "I don't believe it," she said, "Dad this is temporal displacement technology."

"Temporwhat?" Trust Heart asked in confusion, as he had been watching.

"It's materials and data for time travel," Tinker replied.

"You're kidding me." He looked over his daughters shoulder. His mind was already whirring at the possibilities of what they could do with it. "I'll start on the calculations." He grinned broadly at Tinker, "Do you know what this means?"

"It means we can go back in time, and maybe prevent this whole apocalypse from ever happening" Tinker said, her own mind already working on the same calculations, "It's complete except for assembly and proper calculations, and it looks like the materials we brought back and what we have here we should be able to build our 'time machine' in about a week. Any less and it might have problems, then we'll need a couple days for the calculations for the right temporal coordinates."

Slinging his arm around his daughter's shoulders he kissed her over her eyebrow. "Let's get started on it. Trust Heart go tell the others what we found."

Trust Heart got up, "Yes Grumpy!" he said and took off.

Tinker actually smiled and hugged her dad back, kissing his nose," This is great, dad, but you're right, let's start building this thing," she turned and father and daughter went to work.

Meanwhile Lotsa Heart and Trick were playing a round of electronic Battleship. Trick couldn't understand how the elephant always managed to beat him. Since it was electronic, they didn't have to worry about Lotsa Heart having to see his board. All he had to do to set up his board was touch the area where he wanted to place a ship. "A7." Trick groaned, "I can't believe you sunk my destroyer." Lotsa Heart smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get a hit soon."

"Hey guys!" Trust burst in on Trick and Lotsa, tripped and shot back up again, "Tinker and Grumpy are building a time machine," he blurted out.

Trick scoffed and looked at his board, "Yeah right. And I'm going to pick up my light saber later. Ha ha ha time machine. That's a good one."

"I'm being serious," Trust Heart scowled, "your sister said that stuff you guys retrieved was Tempowhatsit Deplacy technojunk, and then said it would work for time travel," he pointed back where he had come from, "go and ask them yourself if you want."

Lotsa Heart rose from his chair, "Why don't we go and see what's going on. Trust Heart has no reason to make something up." extending his hand he felt for someone's arm to take. Trick too got to his feet and placed Lotsa Hearts hand on his shoulder. "Let's go see what the techno squad is up too."

Trust Heart grinned and took off to speak to everyone else in the compound, hoping to get everyone excited and upbeat again.

Seeing his dad and sister working on something in their workshop with vigorous energy made Trick stop short, "So what's this I hear about a time machine? Or did you just give the kid the same stuff you're on. And why wasn't I offered any."

"We're not on anything," Tinker turned and showed him a piece of the data she'd compiled, "I triple checked the information after I found out but it's real. If dad and I work on this long enough we'll be able to travel back in time and maybe even stop this apocalypse from ever happening."

Lotsa Heart tightened his grip on Tricks shoulder, causing him to jump. "Do you really think you could Grumpy?"

"Absolutely. Like Tinker said it will take some work, but if I could keep the Caring Meter and that useless Rainbow Rescue beam working all those years, then we can definitely make this time machine work."

"Is what my son saying correct?" Harmony Bear asked, wheeling Melody Heart Lioness, her daughter, ahead of her, "Are you saying you can make a machine to take us back and prevent this apocalypse?"

"Yes," Tinker said, getting a bit exasperated, "Now please we are trying to work here."

"Go easy on them Tinker. This is the first good news we've had in a long time." Grumpy told her gently, even as he worked on the piece in his hands.

Lotsa Heart spoke up again, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not really," Tinker replied, "This is sensitive equipment and dad and I should be the only ones who handle it. We only have enough materials for one attempt and if it fails we won't get another shot."

"You heard them. Let's leave the brains to it and go do something more worthy of those of us with lesser intellect. Like seeing what we have in the way of food so I know if I have to go on a scavenging trip." Trick headed out of the workshop, hearing Lotsa Heart, Harmony, and Melody Heart leaving behind him.

Trust Heart Dog had finished spreading the info and arrived just in time to hear Trick mention the scavenging trip. He was immediately in Trick's face, "Can I come with you?" he asked hopefully, hoping that with his sister and usual partner busy, he would actually do something besides watch and support from the sidelines.

"You should take him," Loyal Heat said, walking past and ruffling his son's head fur, "He needs some field experience."

He smiled down at the younger boy. "Sure you can come along. Your dad's right, it is time you got some field time. Just make sure you listen and do exactly what I tell you. We won't be going too far away." He told Loyal Heart the last part.

"Good, now listen to what Trick tells you and don't scratch his bike, or you'll get it," Loyal Heart cautioned, but smiled.

"I will dad, I promise," Trust Heart nodded vigorously.

"Trickster Heart Hare," Loyal looked up at the hare a bit more seriously, "give him a spare weapon, an SMG or something similar, I scouted while you were gone and it seems that raider activity has increased in the nearby areas, and you might get into a fight sooner than you think."

Trust Heart's suddenly got an eager look in his eyes, but he did his best to keep calm, however he still trembled with anticipation.

"I'll give him the one I trained on back in the day. It still works just fine. Come on kid. We'll get it from my room and then head out. I need to reload my guns anyway." Jerking his head he indicated Trust Heart should walk out before him.

"Alright!" Trust Heart said, eagerly preceding Trick from the room. Loyal Heart watched them go and sighed. Harmony came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're worried about him, I am too, but like you said he needs experience and this will be good for him."

"I know," Loyal Heart said, "I just wish these kids could have lived in our time, when food wasn't always rotten, when people weren't always trying to kill them over supplies, when we had actual seasons and weather, and when helping people wasn't synonymous with getting shot," the blue dog wiped a tear from his eye and Harmony had to blink and rub her eyes as she recalled that times he spoke of. Even with all that the world's end had hardened them, they were still the old sentimental Care Bears deep down inside.

Opening up his munitions chest, Trick pulled out the first gun he had ever held. It was larger than the gun he kept in his arm holster but it didn't have nearly as ferocious a kickback. "Meet Heidi Trust Heart. You treat her right and she'll do good by you." Pulling out a few grenades he placed them on the floor as he searched for the rounds he needed.

Trust Heart took the weapon carefully, "wow," was all he said. The weapon was unloaded so he tried aiming it at a few things while Trick got their ammo together.

Ruby scoffed as he pointed the gun at her in the doorway. "Who decided it was a good idea to give the pipsqueak a gun?"

Trick smiled at her, "And good morning to you too Ruby. Sleep well?"

She shrugged, "As well as I ever do."

"Well try and rest while we're gone. Hopefully we'll be back later with lots of goodies."

She turned from the door, "Just don't get yourself or the kid shot. Glad it's not me taking him out on his first time."

As she disappeared Trick leaned over to Trust Heart. "We need to go. I switched her shampoo for motor oil and if we're around when she discovers it I'm going to be limping." Grinning he handed Trust Heart his ammo pack.

Trust Heart snickered, "Then we'd better get moving, thanks Trick," he said, loading Heidi and then holstering the gun as they headed for the garage. "Are we going on foot or taking your bike?" he asked as they entered the garage.

"On foot. We're going to the remains of the town a few miles away. There are usually a good supply of people we can steal from. And the storage freezers in some of the restaurants may still have edible things."

"Ok, anything else I should know?" Trust Heart asked.

"Don't let anybody see you or else they might follow us and then we will definitely have a fight on our hands. And stick close by me. I can't watch our back and worry about you wandering into a booby trap." Trick lowered the ramp that would let them leave the garage and emerge in the above ground world.

"Gotcha Trick, lead on," Trust Heart said, walking out behind into the wasteland on Trick's heels.

The walk to the deserted town was a familiar one for Trick. He kept his ears twitching every which way and his eyes slowly scanning the trees around him. His fingers never left the trigger on his gun, ready to fire if circumstances dictated it. Every few yards he would cast a look back at Trust Heart to make sure he was doing okay, after all, this was the farthest from home he'd ever gone.

Trust Heart's eagerness started to fade a bit, having never seen just what the world really looked like. If Trick wasn't there he'd have been scared out of his wits. He kept close to Trick and asked, "Is everywhere like this?"

He nodded. "Some places are better, a lot more are worse. It all depends if raiders or the few survivors pass through regularly. The bomb sights are the worst." He shuddered as he thought about the half melted skeletons he had encountered on a scouting trip years ago with Playful Heart. "We're almost there. When we break from the tree cover, I'll go first. Wait for my signal and then follow."

"Gotcha," Trust Heart stopped at the edge of the tree cover and watched Trick for his next move.

Crouching and slinking forward slowly, he kept his ears flattened against his head as he cautiously looked around. Seeing a group of raiders on the other side of the street, he flattened himself against a cement barrier, not even daring to breath. He peered through one of the cracks waiting for them to turn out of sight. Waiting a few seconds longer he then moved to an overturned dumpster against the wall of a building. Turning back to where he left Trust Heart he motioned with his hand for him to come.

Trust Heart saw the signal, and followed suit, keeping low and moving carefully until he joined Trick against the wall. Taking advantage of the fact that both he and Trick has much more sensitive hearing, he spoke in a tone so low that only Trick could hear, "Where do we go from here?"

Now that they were in what he considered as enemy territory, Trick took on a whole new air. He became tense and ready, a far cry from the practical joker he was safely underground. He pointed to the door falling off its hinges. "In there." Reaching into one of the pockets in his pants he pulled out a small spray can. It contained grease which he sprayed on the hinges so they wouldn't squeak. He then nudged the door open wide enough for him and Trust to slide through. "You first. Wait on the other side for me, do NOT go in further." He told him just as quietly.

"Got it," Trust slid in carefully and pressed against the wall next to the door, waiting for Trick.

Following Trust Heart he then moved down the hallway, gun sweeping from side to side. At the end he paused momentarily and listened for movement. Hearing nothing he turned to Trust Heart. "Okay kid, let's see what you got. Start searching the kitchen for supplies. If you see or hear anything suspicious, come find me. I'll be in there." He pointed to another set of stairs that led to the cellar of the building."

"Right," Trust Heart crept in to the kitchen, pausing and sniffing. He could smell something, smelled like the food they ate. He opened a couple cupboards and found half a dozen cans of baked beans, still perfectly sealed, score! He searched some more, finding some edible plant food that they could afford to consume. He paused for a minute at some squeaking, and then saw it was just a rat, one of the few animals that had survived the end of the world as it was scrounging for food. Trust Heart's pack was half full by the time he was done and he carefully made it back to Trick. "I got some good stuff, saw a rat too but it ran off," he said as quietly as ever.

Trick was grinning widely. "Good. I found something that is really going to make everyone's day." He held up a bottle of wine and a 12 pack of soda. "You've never had this before but back in the day, soda was very vital to one's survival."

"Sweet," Trust Heart said, almost letting his voice get too high, "Now where to?"

Trick twitched his ears a moment to listen at the noises outside the cellar. Glancing at his watch he replied, "We'll only hit a few more places. It's almost sundown and that's when things get dangerous around here."

"Right, lead the way," Trust Heart said, keeping close to Trick again.

With his finds safely stowed away in his pack, Trick led the way back out through the off hinged door. Back in the alley he looked for his next target. Seeing nothing promising on this street he slowly moved towards the one adjacent to them.

Trust Heart kept close, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

Nearby the town, two more Care Bears were watching. Having traveled looking for more food, Indy and Champ had come across this town. Indy was crouching as much as the powered armor he was wearing would allow him and looked one, "A town, mostly intact and full of raiders," he said, "probably some food in there."

Champ hefted the rifle on his shoulder. "Let's give it a look. We'll go slowly and keep on the lookout." Champ started to move into the town, trusting Indy to have his back.

When they were almost at their next location, Trick suddenly froze, ears going rigid and pointing forward. "Keep quiet. Someone's in front of us heading this way." Moving his jacket aside he pulled the gun from his arm holster. Both guns he then kept pointed forward, waiting for the raiders to show themselves.

Indy was following close behind Champ the whole way, the armor he was wearing wasn't nearly as loud as it appeared, but it still made some noise. He stopped for a moment, "Do you hear someone, straight ahead." He moved forwards, I'll go first, if they start shooting it won't affect me. Indy moved forwards, readying the Mini gun on his left arm and rounded a corner, coming face-to face with Trick and Trust Heart.

Trick lowered his gun. "What are you doing here, I thought you were wandering off elsewhere." His eyes flicked to Champ who was coming around the corner, "I don't know which of you I'm more surprised to see."

"I was off wandering, this is just a coincidence. I noticed increased Raider activity after I met Champ here and decided to check it out. I guess you're here looking for food then," Indy said, lowering his weapon.

"You bet, and we found some real treasures here," Trust spoke up.

Champ grinned at the young dog, "Finally on your first trip out? How are you liking it so far?"

"It's scary, but still fun," Trust Heart said.

"Fun maybe, but we're still surrounded by raiders. I think they've set up a camp nearby," Indy said, looking over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being watched, "you should finish up and get back home as soon as possible.

"I appreciate the worry Indy but I have everything under control. We are hitting a few more places than we are out of here." Even as he spoke his ears twitched to and fro, listening to the surrounding sounds and making sure nothing major had changed from his earlier assessment.

"Right," Indy said, "Things are getting pretty thick out there. We could create a distraction if you want once you have everything."

Trick shook his head. "You never want to draw any attention to yourself. We have a clear path the way we came in. Lots of barriers and debris to hide behind. If you want you can come with us on our final checks and then split."

Champ nodded. "Sounds good to me. Indy?"

"Might as well, once we're done here, I'm going to try and find the raider camp and learn what they're up to," Indy said.

"Good, so where to next, Trick?" Trust Heart asked.

He pointed to a grey and purple stone building up ahead. "Once inside, you and Indy will take the kitchen like before, Champ will check the stores, and I will keep lookout."

"I think I should keep lookout," Indy suggested, "but let's move," Indy said, moving towards cover on the way to the indicated house.

"Lead on," Trust Heart said to Trick.

Rather than argue with Indy he bent over slightly and headed up the street. Clearing the section between the building and his friend he motioned for them to come forward. Once Champ and Trust had moved through the doorway and into the building he positioned himself just inside the door, using it to block himself from view.

"Looks like we're all here," Indy said, "mind if I guard the door?" he asked Trick.

"I do actually since this is my scavenge patrol and it's my responsibility to keep Trust Heart safe." He didn't look at Indy as he spoke. "But I know you are going to do what you want either way."

"Got that right, I'll search for some food with Trust Heart, but once I find enough for myself I'm coming back here," Indy said, turning to head to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Trust Heart said, following after the powered armor wearing Care Bear to the kitchen.

Trick made a face at Indy's retreating form. He didn't like when his authority was undermined in areas of his expertise. For years he had been in charge of keeping the others safe and well supplied and he had done just fine. Indy was just getting used to thinking of others. Even his statement of getting enough food for just himself, even though he was teamed up with Champ, proved how selfish he still was.

Champ seeing the face punched Trick lightly on the shoulder, "Glad to see some of your dad in there. Go easy on Indy. And don't worry, we know you're the best."

Indy began to search for food, finding a few containers of relatively edible food and adding them to his sacks. "This should be good enough," he said to himself, "you finding anything?" He asked Trust Heart.

"Just some water, some of it looks clear," he said, holding up a bottle of surprisingly clear water.

"Must have been purified," Indy said, walking over, and taking one of the bottles, "they probably found ways to sift the radiation and dirt out of the stuff, good to know," he added two of the bottles to his pack, "See if you can find a recipe or procedure for the purification process, you guys might be able to use that."

"Gotcha," Trust Heart said, sifting through some of the papers lying on the kitchen counter.

Champ wasn't in the other storage room for long. "Nothing in there but a bunch of dead rats and some jars of mustard." Next thing he knew he was falling, having tripped over the up handle of a trap door. "Hey look at this sports fans."

Indy and Trust Heart heard Champ's shout and headed for where he was. "A trap door," Indy said, "what do you think is down there, Champ?"

"I don't know little buddy. Maybe the owners of this place tried to hide some of their better stock so they could survive longer. But from the looks of all this dust and spider webs it hasn't been touched in years." Briefly he ran his fingers around the edge and listened for the ticking that would signal a booby trap. "Seems safe enough." he lifted the handle and pulled the door open. A foul odor immediately hit their nostrils causing Champ to step back.

"Yech, whatever's down there doesn't smell pleasant," Trust Heart said, holding his nose.

"It might be mildly toxic, for all we know these raiders or whoever owned this place before us forgot it was there and left whatever it was there to rot," Indy said, "Unless you have gas masks it might be best for me to go down alone. My armor has built in lights and self-contained oxygen supply, that and if there are any traps then I'd have the best chance to survive and disarm them without getting hurt," Indy placed his helmet on his head and sealed it, "Any objections?"

Champ nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Be careful though, we don't know what's down there."

"Right, I'll keep in contact," Indy stepped over to the door, "down I go," he said stepping over and feeling for the steps, "they feel flimsy, might break after one climb, so I'm gonna have to just drop down," Indy suddenly stepped into the hole and dropped. The drop was short and sudden. Indy managed to land on his feet. It hurt but the armor was able to helped absorb the shock despite the added weight, the floor was hard beneath his feet and it was pitch black.

"Anything down there?" Trust Heart called.

"Gimme a sec," Indy said, activating the floodlight on his left shoulder and looking around the cellar.

Something in the corner moved away from the light as it shone around the room. "If you are here to check up on me than just kill me and get it over with."

"Check up on you, who's there?" Indy said, swinging his flood light over to the corner, and he saw something that truly surprised him.

The Pegasus moved his black wings to cover his head and protect his eyes from the light. "Turn that light away. Aren't you with the Hunters? Here to check up on your precious catch. It took you long enough, I haven't seen one of you in months."

Indy moved the light off slightly. But he could see the Pegasus had a dark grey mane and tail and light grey stockings on his legs. His whole body was covered in grime and he was little more than skin and bones.

"Don't know who these Hunters are, but the way the world is outside and with all the raiders up there I'm guessing your captors are dead and the people in charge don't even know you're here. You look like those two Pegasus kids living with the Care Bears," Indy observed.

The Pegasus remained quiet for a very long time. The only noise coming from him was his breathing. Champ hearing nothing called down to Indy, "Hey is everything okay down there?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but there's a lot of biological waste down here, and I found the source," he added, "It's a Pegasus."

"Biological waste?" Trust Heart asked, confused then shook his head, "What another Pegasus?" he asked surprised.

Champ gripped the edge of the hole, "Are you serious?" Before Indy responded he called down again, "Pegasus what is your name. I'm Champ Bear of the Care Bears. Do you know what that means?"

The Pegasus cleared his throat but his voice remained strained, "I know you Champ. It's me Thunder." He gulped loudly, "Is it true what he says? Are Ruby and Arrow with you?"

Champ grinned, he did indeed know Thunder. "Its true sports fan. Hang on and we'll get you out of there so you can see them. Indy what do you see down there?"

Indy swept his light around, "Lots of food, some of it spoiled, and a lot of Pegasus droppings. This place hasn't been cleaned in a couple months." Indy turned to Thunder, "What do I need to do to get you free and are there any traps down here I should be aware of?" he asked.

"I'm chained with gold laced chains so those need to come off. There is a door in the side wall that leads to a tunnel that is large enough for me to get out through but the lock is rigged to blow if it's forced open." He slowly got to his feet, letting Indy see just how emaciated he was. "You'll have to deactivate it somehow."

"Right, I've seen my share of traps, I can disable it. As for the chains just hold still and I'll break them," Indy said, approaching the Pegasus.

"Where does the door come out at Thunder?"

"Alley on the right of the building. It's one of those old elevators used for deliveries." He braced himself ready for Indy to break the chains.

"Hold still," Indy said, taking a hold of where the chains were attached Thunder. Thankfully the non-gold parts of the chain were rusty and Independent Bear, with the strength of the power armor, was easily able to practically shatter the mostly rusted chains, "There, you can rest until your strength gets back, I'll see to the electronically trapped door," he turned to go and do just that.

Champ turned to Trust Heart, "Go tell Trick what's going on. And tell him to move around the right side of the building and secure the area."

"Gotcha," Trust Heart said, moving off. He found Trick still watching the door, "Hey Trick, guess what. We found a basement and there's a Pegasus down there called Thunder. Indy's trying to disarm a trap or two to get him out. Champ told me to tell you to secure the right side of the building so they'll be able to leave when they get out."

Trick took the information in, "This is by far the most random scavenge I have ever been on. Okay but tell Champ when you guys come back out through this door he goes first." Sweeping the area outside the door he slowly worked his way around the building. He looked up at the roofs around the alley making sure no one would jump on them. Seeing nothing he kicked on the metal elevator door in the ground letting them in the cellar know all was clear.

Indy was already at the door, "Looks like I'm good. Looks like a fairly standard electronic detonator, most people wouldn't notice it in this darkness, give me a few minutes," he said.

Trust Heart was back at the trap door and gave Champ the info he Trick has told him to pass along.

"We'll wait till they have Thunder out then we'll go around to meet them." Champ told him. Turning back to the trap door he called down, "How are you feeling Thunder?"

"Better with the chains off. I won't be opposed to fresh food and water though. And a bath." He was currently leaning against one of the walls.

"Don't worry, we got some fairly fresh food with us, but you should probably wait till we're back home," Trust Heart said.

"Ok, I disabled the trap," Indy called back, "I'll be ready when you are."

"You go first. I'm afraid I'll be a little slow going. It's been years since I've been up top." he took a few practice steps towards the exit.

"Trust me, it's not pretty at all," Indy said, pushing the door open and stepping into the elevator, "all clear."

Thunder nodded as he slowly made his way onto the elevator. "I heard the Hunters talk about it. Don't worry I'm not expecting much." He was already panting from that short journey.

"Right, Once we're on the surface I can carry you back to their home, Thunder," Indy said as he pressed the elevator's button and it started its ascent.

Thunder scowled at him. "I like that you think you can, but even in my weakened state I am much larger then you are. I'll be fine walking on my own, I'll just be slow." He wasn't going to admit that even if Indy could somehow carry him, his pride would never allow it. Thunder squinted as the elevator hit the surface and light assaulted him. "By Daybreak that's bright."

"Darker than it used to be," Indy said, "How's it look to you guys," Indy addressed Trick, Trust Heart, and Champ, after shutting off his floodlight.

"You're all clear. But I think it's time we bailed. This rescue used up all our extra time." His eyes flicked to the Pegasus on the elevator, "I know two people who are going to be wicked happy to see you." Thunder smiled at Trick, trying to get his eyes to adjust. "Trust me, they aren't alone in that."

"That's good to hear, but I have some recon work to do here," Indy said, "I can help you get out of town if you want and if not I'm going to see why the raiders are getting more active lately? You going with them Champ?" he asked the bear.

"Just to help them get Thunder back. Then I'll rendezvous with you back here." Champ told him.

Trick pointed to the woods just outside of their current local. "We should be able to make it there okay. Good Luck Indy." He motioned for Thunder to move in front of him.

"Good luck to you too," Indy said, saluting, "Champ, I'll meet you over there," he motioned to a large half-destroyed building, "I'll do some recon until you get back."

"Well let's go, you need food," Trust Heart said.

Thunder nodded as he limped towards the direction Trick indicated. "So I take it you two are kids of the Care Bears?"

"Yeah," Trust Heart said, "My dad's Loyal Heart and my mom's Harmony Bear. I have a half-sister, Melody Heart Lioness."

"Spawn of Tender Heart and Wish Bear." Trick told him, earning himself a whack on the head from Champ. "Oww! Okay okay, jeeze I was only kidding. Swift Heart and Grumpy are my parents. She's dead, he can't live without a power source."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure there are many more." His voice became strained again, "They made me watch the recon footage of Fauna and Blue being killed. I never thought their kids could have made it."

Trust Hear didn't say anything until they reached the trees, "Hope you can make it back to our home," he said.

Thunder smiled kindly at him, "I didn't survive this long just to die now. We immortals can survive just about anything."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for No-Heart you probably would have," Champ said, sounding a bit bitter, then smiled somewhat, "at least Fauna scattered him so far there's no chance he's coming back."

Trust Heart shuddered, he'd never been told exactly how No-Heart died, and it didn't sound pretty.

"That's my girl." Thunder stated in approval.

Trick turned slightly as he walked, "Try to keep it down guys. We're not out of the woods yet...literally. And try not to give the kid nightmares, his room is next to mine."

"I'll be fine," Trust Heart said, "Let's just go home." 

Meanwhile, Indy was moving around staying hidden, which was a real challenge with all the raiders in the town, a lot more than he remembered. He snuck up near a group that appeared to be the leaders and pressed against a wall between himself and then, listening in.

"Yeah, the way I hear it those ex-military guys calling themselves 'The Technology Fellowship' found a working station for some satellites still up there," one said.

"Yeah, what do that mean for us?" one of the raiders asked, not too impressed.

"They said it means they should be able to use the satellites to find sources of tech all over the place," the raider boasted as though _he_ had the technology, "And they'll need us for manpower."

"No kidding," one of the other raiders said.

Indy cursed under his breath, if that were true they'd find the Care Bear's home before too long. He moved off, heading for the rendezvous point he had indicated for Champ later, and hid in one of the abandoned rooms that had only a small window for light. He looked out the window, waiting for Champ to return.

The others had finally reached the outside of their underground base and Trick felt able to relax.

Exposing the hidden garage entrance he headed inside, "The others are probably scattered around here. Trust can get you to the kitchen and get you something to eat while I track down Ruby and Arrow if you like." Trick told Thunder.

He nodded wearily, "That sounds excellent to me." He turned to Champ, "It was good seeing you again. Thanks for making sure we got here okay."

"No problem man. Enjoy seeing the twins and say hi to them for me." Waving to the other two he headed back outside.

Trust Heart directed Thunder through the base, "Come here, there's not much here but you're welcome too what we have here," he said, taking some of the semi sort of fresh food and offering it to the starving Pegasus.

"Believe me I am not going to be picky." As he started to eat the food he felt his body relax. It finally hit him that he was free of those Hunters. Finally.

Trick was walking through the base looking for Ruby and Arrow when a hand shot out of a room and grabbed him around the throat, "Did you think I wouldn't smell the oil?" Ruby hissed as she squeezed. Trick grabbed at her hand, trying to loosen the iron grip cutting off his air.

"Rubes...sorry." Holding only a moment longer she released her grip, allowing Trick to fall to the floor. "I can't believe I have to tell you this, again, but quite touching my stuff!"

He grinned at her, "Maybe I'll listen this time. Tell you what, to make it up to you I got you and your brother a present. It's in the kitchen."

Arrow came down the hall, which didn't surprise Trick since he and his sister always had a habit of being in the same area. "What's in the kitchen?"

Ruby smiled superiorly at him, "A present Trick got for us apparently. And we get it because I decided not to kill him." "Excellent choice on your part. Shall we?" Linking arms they headed for the kitchen.

"I'll catch up." Trick wheezed from the floor while massaging his throat.

Trust Heart left Thunder to eat and sought out the others. Most of them were resting. He went to his parents and sister first.

"Hey, guess what, we found a Pegasus called Thunder on our trip and he's back here with us," he said finally stopping for breath.

"Thunder's alive, really?" Loyal Heart was surprised.

"If he's here we need to go see him," Harmony took her daughter's wheel chair and pushed it ahead of her.

"Who was Thunder?" Melody Heart asked her mother.

"A good friend of Fauna's we all knew him in the past," Harmony smiled, actually feel happy about something,

Trust Heart headed for the workshop and found Tinker and Grumpy working on their time machine. "Hey guess what?"

"What is it?" Tinker said, a bit irritated.

"We met a Pegasus called Thunder and brought him back with us."

"You're kidding, really?" Tinker said, turning around, surprised.

Grumpy too paused in his work. "We'll be there as soon as we can. We just have to get this one step finished." His buzz from the time machine expanded into a full on roar of excitement. Seeing an old friend of Fauna's was almost as good as seeing her again.

Trust Heart was taken aback but went to look for Trick. He found the hare panting for breath, "Jeeze, are you alright, Trick?" he asked

He nodded, "Remind me not to prank Ruby for at least 3 months." Getting to his feet he slung an arm around the dogs shoulders. "Come on, I want to catch the happy reunion."

Thunder smelt Ruby and Arrow coming and stopped eating. He hadn't seen the twins since they were a few months old and he doubted they'd recognize him. He was taken aback slightly when the two humans turned the corner. He had forgotten they could take on a human form; the gift had probably saved their lives in this new world.

Arrow had gotten to the kitchen a step in front of his sister and had stopped suddenly when he saw Thunder, causing Ruby to run into him. "Jeeze Arrow, I think your taillights are out." She looked forward into the kitchen and saw Thunder looking at them. She faltered and had to grab onto Arrow to keep from falling over. "Trick this is low!" She felt her brother shaking beside her, "I don't think it's a prank Rubes."

Thunder moved towards them, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "Is that anyway to greet your uncle?" Arrow and Ruby both launched themselves at Thunder, wrapping their arms around his neck. He barely kept his balance but he didn't care. He wanted to savor every moment of this reunion. It got even better when Ruby whispered, "Thunder you have no idea how good it is to see you." He nuzzled her back, "And here I thought you wouldn't remember me."

She laughed, "Are you kidding? You, Red Snout, and Frosty were always around." Arrow's face remained buried in Thunder's mane. Somehow seeing him made Arrow realize that there was no way his parents were still alive, and he didn't want the others to see his heartbreak. Thunder brought a wing stiffly around to encase Arrow, "It will be okay Arrow."

Hearing others coming into the kitchen, Thunder looked to the door to see Trust and Trick. "Thank you both for this."

"No problem," Trust Heart said.

"Well whaddya know, Trust Heart was right," Tinker Bear said, entering the kitchen form another door, "It looks like there was one more Pegasus that survived after all."

"Thunder, I can't believe it's you," Loyal Heart said, entering with Harmony and Melody Heart. Harmony and Melody were speechless.

Arrow released his grip on Thunder. Keeping his head cast down he moved off to a back corner of the kitchen. Ruby too let go of Thunder so he could greet Loyal Heart and Harmony.

She however leapt at Trick, causing him to throw up his hands in defense, thinking she was going to attack him again. His eyes widened in surprise when she planted a big kiss on his lips. Pulling away she smiled up at him, "I owe you big time." Blushing he replied, "It's no biggy."

Thunder moved over to Loyal Heart and Harmony. "It's good to see you two again. I owe a lot to your son." He smiled down at Melody, "And this must be the sister he told me about?"

"Yes she is," Harmony said, "Melody Heart is Brave Heart's daughter however." She looked sad, "After everything went to ruins Brave Heart went insane, we're forced to keep him caged or he'll try to hurt us."

"That's why I can't walk," Melody Heart Lioness explained, "But I make do."

Tinker watched Ruby knock into Trick with some fascination, "Huh, I didn't think she'd do that after the shampoo incident," she turned to Thunder, "It was nice to meet you but I do have some work I need to get done for the moment, excuse me," she turned and headed back to the workshop.

Grumpy took his daughters place in the room. "We'll you're looking the worse for wear." He teased the Pegasus.

Thunder's eyes looked up and down Grumpy, taking in his new appearance. "Grumpy I'm so sorry for your loses."

He waved Thunders words away, "It's okay. Some good came of one of them." He glanced at Arrow briefly, "Trick told me you watched Fauna and Blue-"

"Yea. But It's best if I don't go into details right now."

Trick who still had an arm around Ruby gave her a squeeze. Grumpy looked at them with a quick scowl before returning his attention back to Thunder. "I'll see you later but for now I have to help Tinker. I really am glad to have you here." He patted his thin neck before beating a hasty retreat.

"Some things haven't changed. He never was one for open affection." Thunder joked.

"Yes, and Tinker is very much like her father in that respect," Loyal Heart said.

"She's also as fast as Swift Heart was," Harmony chipped in.

Thunder raised a brow, "No kidding? Funny how things work out that way."

Ruby still had a huge smile on her face, "They say I got dad's temper."

Thunder winced and looked sympathetically at Loyal Heart and Harmony. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I'm the one who usually takes the brunt of that temper." Trick called, causing Ruby to jab him in the ribs. "Case and point." He wheezed.

Loyal Heart sighed, "Perhaps you should be more careful about that."

"I think I'll go check on the egg, excuse me," Harmony said, leaving to do just that.

Ruby called after her, "It may need to be rotated. And if it feels too hot turn one of the lamps off." Normally she did all the tasks of taking care of the egg but she wanted to talk to Thunder more.

"I will, don't worry," Harmony called back.

"What's this egg she's talking about?" Thunder asked

"It's an egg that Cozy Heart laid with Jolly Heart before they died," Loyal Heart said, "We have kept it safe since then and we are hoping it will hatch soon."

"Ruby!" Harmony's voice came from down the hall, "Quick the egg's moving!"

Ruby shot from the room and headed for the hatchery. Trick and Arrow were close behind her.

Kneeling next to the incubator she turned off all the lights and moved everything out of the way. "I need someone to hand me the nesting box over on that table." She pointed to the small box lined with quilts and with an area to attach a bottle.

"Got it," Harmony said, grabbing the box and carefully handing it to Ruby. Most of the others were gathering, even Tinker and Grumpy came to watch the hatching.

Smiling Ruby coaxed the youngling trying to hatch. "Come on little one. There are a lot of people here waiting to meet you. You can do it."

As the egg rocked side to side a small crack began to appear in front of Ruby's face. "That's it, you got it." She felt a hand grip her shoulder and looked up into her brother's face. He smiled encouragingly.

Soon enough a little bill began to poke through the hole caused by the tiny egg tooth on the end. Once it was free, the baby platypus began to wiggle its way out, shedding the leathery shell that had held it for so long. Ruby gave a short laugh as she took the empty egg away, "Welcome to the world little one." She gingerly lifted it. "Let's have a look at you."

The baby was naked, but Ruby was ready for that. Platypus didn't develop hair until they were a few days old. Its skin however was a dark lavender and its tiny bill and tail were white. He, as Ruby found out as she continued her examination, also had a white patch on his belly where a tummy symbol should go. Placing him gently in the nesting box she turned to the assembled crowd, "It's a boy!"

Trick glanced over her shoulder, "Not the most attractive little guy is he?" He barely dodged Ruby's foot aimed below his belt.

"You weren't either when you first came out, hate to tell you." Grumpy muttered.

"He's right there," Loyal Heart said, smiling, "But he's here," then Loyal's expression turned somber, "In this hellish world."

While they had all been happy at the birth of Cozy and Jolly's child, the realization of what Loyal Heart had said made them all remember everything that was wrong with the world at the moment.

"Then we're just going to have to get our Time Machine working as soon as we can," Tinker said.

"Yes," Harmony said, nodding, "If we keep this world from ever being destroyed then their child won't have to struggle to survive in this world."

Ruby ran a finger down the newborns spine. He curled in on himself, beak over tail, and squeaked at the contact. "We all promise little guy. You won't have to go through what we went through."

"A good pledge for the innocent doth make a worthy cause." Thunder recited, quoting an old Pegasus philosophy.

Ruby snapped her attention to him, "That's it! His name is going to be Pledge Heart, so we remember what we promised."

Grumpy peered down at Pledge Heart, "I think it suits him.'

"That it does," Loyal Heart said, nodding.

"He's so small," Trust Heart said, peering quizzically at him.

"So were you at that age." Melody Heart commented.

"He is a sweet looking child," Tinker observed, softening for a moment.

Rolling onto his belly he gave a loud quack like noise. Ruby held a bottle to Pledge Hearts bill. His eyes were still closed so he swept his bill over the nipple, feeling what it was. Taking it into his mouth he began to pull on it, causing milk to fall down. He spat it out at first, surprised by the food. But then he took it back into his mouth and continued drinking.

"Looks like his electroreceptors are working." Arrow commented.

"I hope I don't screw up to bad raising him." Ruby replied.

"You won't, we have faith in you," Loyal Heart said.

"Well that's good, but I think dad and I should go back to work on our time machine," Tinker suggested

Trick Grinned at his sister, "I think someone is just bailing so she doesn't have to change diapers."

Tinker just rolled her eyes but didn't respond as she left. 

Meanwhile, back in the raider filled town, Indy was still waiting. He was looking around wand waiting for Champ to return.

"Sorry it took me so long Indy," Champ whispered coming up behind him. "There were a lot of raiders to get through."

"I noticed," Indy said, "But I managed to get some news about these Raiders. Apparently some group called 'The Technology Fellowship' made up of the last soldiers from the old armies got access to a bunch of still active satellites. From what I gathered they're going to use these satellites to locate old technology to strengthen their position and use the raiders as a meat shield to supplement their numbers when they raid population centers for technology."

"But that means they could find the base! There's no way they could hold off all those raiders! What are we going to do Indy?" Champ glanced around, feeling as if the raiders were closing in on them then and there.

"We have two options," Indy said, raising and priming the Mini gun on his left arm, "go back to their base and warn them, or seek out this 'Technology Fellowship' ourselves and destroy their tracking systems so they can't use the satellites."

Champ cracked his knuckles, "I'm up for option 2 if you are. If one of us doesn't make it, then the other can get away to warn the others."

"I agree," a thought hit Indy, "what kind of weapons do you have?" he asked.

"Not much. A pretty standard gun and a knife with a blade I can electrify if I need to. I've mostly been surviving setting booby traps like the ones in my camp."

"Then maybe we can afford a detour back to the base, to gather some of the weapons we got together." Indy suggested, "If this technology fellowship has access to powerful weapons I think you'll need something more than what you have."

Champ sighed, "You know I've gone back there more in the past month then I have in the entire time since my wife died. Maybe it is time I rejoin them, after this whole mess is done."

"That might be a good idea, but I'll leave it up to you," Indy swept his gaze around the camp, "I think I'm, going to milk some information out of these raiders. If you go back to the base, ask for a suit of polymer armor, an energy rifle and pistols and whatever else they can provide, you might want to get some grenades as well. I'll meet you back here in two and a half hours, agreed?"

"You got it sports fan." Getting to his feet Champ snuck back the way he came, headed once more for the Care Bears underground base.

"Good, time to see what I can get out of these Raiders," Indy disengaged his armor and stepped out. Underneath he was wearing just a standard suit of light clothing. He reached into a compartment in the back of the armor and removed an old sword, "been a while since I did things this way, this should be fun," he said, smiling as he left to do his own job.

It took Champ 45 minutes to walk back to the base. Since dark was falling he didn't worry too much about concealing himself along the way. Instead of going to the man door, he went to the hidden hatch that led down into Grumpy's work area. It was the part he needed to visit anyway. Opening the hidden door he climbed onto a ladder before pulling the door closed behind him.

Tinker was taken aback by the sound of the hatch opening in the workshop, "Who's there!" she demanded, looking at the entrance the hatch led to.

Grumpy's eye glowed briefly as he scanned the tunnel. "It's Champ Bear. I wonder what he's doing back here."

Champ dropped from the hatch. "Sorry to bother you guys but I stopped by to get some guns and stuff."

"Nice to see you too, but why do you need weapons?" Tinker asked curiously.

"Indy and I are undertaking a little side project." He examined some of the tech spread out on the table.

"Yeah that doesn't sound suspicious." Grumpy grumbled as he went to their weapon stores. "What exactly do you need?"

Champ tried to remember the list Indy had given him. "Definitely polymer armor and, an energy rifle. Some grenades and whatever else you got."

"What are you two planning on doing, taking on an entire army?" Tinker asked, fishing out the set of polymer armor she'd made for herself, "here this should fit you just fine," she said.

He took the armor from her, "Nah, just sneak into a Fellowship of Technology base and destroy some stuff that would let them track you down and kill you." Slipping it on he took the gun Grumpy was handing him.

"Oh is that all? And here I thought it was something serious." Grumpy moved from around the work table to stand next to Champ. "Anything else? Blow up some raider camps, run through towns screaming?"

"Relax Grumpy. We have everything under control."

"Certainly sounds like it," Tinker said sarcastically, "Just watch your ammo on those energy weapons. It can't be found anywhere else. If you are going to take on some strange technology group, make sure you're fully armed." She looked at her father, "if someone is trying to track us down and destroy us we'd better keep it under wraps for now, don't want to make the others panic."

He nodded to her, "Especially after we got their hopes up with the news of the time machine and Pledge Heart's hatching."

Champ paused in his climb, "Well then I have to come back don't I? I gotta meet Jolly's kid."

"That's for sure, good luck out there, Champ," Tinker said. The bear nodded and climbed out before heading back towards the town.

"Well let's get back to work," Tinker said.

Arrow came in a moment later carrying three glasses and one of the bottles of wine recovered earlier. "We decided to drink a toast to Pledge Hearts hatching." Placing the glasses on the table he poured some wine into each of them.

"This day just gets better and better." Grumpy took the glass closest to him.

Tinker took one of the glasses, and sipped it, "Hmm, not bad, what is this stuff?" she asked.

"Red wine." Arrow told her. "Loyal Heart told us some of the other cousins used to sneak up alcohol like this and have parties when Noble Heart went away on caring missions." He took a swig from his own glass.

"Not bad," Tinker took a larger drink, "Maybe we can hold off the construction for a day." 

In the kitchen, Trick, Trust Heart, Ruby and Melody Heart were enjoying a different kind of drink.

"So this is soda huh," Trust Heart took a drink, "I like it, what's it's called?"

"It says, Root Beer," Melody read the label on her own can, "but it doesn't seem to have that alcohol stuff in it we've heard about."

Trick Laughed, "You youngins would be loopy after one glass of alcohol." He and Ruby had already drunk their glass and had switched to the soda with Melody and Trust Heart.

Ruby was holding Pledge in her arms, with the bottle still clamped tightly between his beak. "Some people even used to mix soda with certain types of alcohol. Talk about wild." She teased them.

"Sounds wild alright," Trust Heart said taking another big gulp and letting out a loud belch, "Whoa, where'd that come from?" he asked, clapping a hand over his mouth.

Trick and Ruby couldn't help but laugh. "Carbonation one, Trust zero." Trick got himself under control, "It's the stuff that makes the soda bubbly."

Pledge Heart yawned, bottle falling from his mouth.

"I'm gonna put him to bed. Don't drink all the soda while I'm gone." Getting up she cradled the young platypus even more carefully and left to place him in his nesting box."

"Oof, I don't think I can take another one of those," Trust Heart said.

"I hope not, you'd wake Pledge Heart if you did that again," Melody Heart chided him.

"And we don't want him upset because then Ruby will be upset and we all know what happens when Ruby get's angry." Trick twirled the tab from his soda can in his fingers.

Trust Heart shuddered, "Yeah, I know all too well."


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the town, Indy was now holding one of the raiders hostage in the building. Blood dripped from the bear's sword and a few bodies were lying around the room as he held the raider.

"So, now that I've shown you how serious I am, why not tell me where you got in contact with the 'Technology Fellowship' hmm?" he said, lifting his sword to emphasize what he meant.

Champ came running up to Indy as he stood over the pinned raider. He quickly looked at the bodies around them, grimacing at the smell of blood. "What happened?"

Seeing another bear carrying heavy weapons caused the raider to break down, "West and north of here, a small town is where we meet our contacts, you'll know them cause they wear heavy armor and carry pretty big guns, please don't kill me!" he begged desperately.

"Fine, you can go, but if you alert this fellowship to our presence or bring friends back, you will suffer ten times worse than the ones you saw me kill here today," Indy threatened as he released the man. He was so spooked he took off, east and north, not stopping to look back. Indy wiped the blood off his sword as he watched the man flee.

Champ watched the scared man run past. "Have to admit I'm a little surprised you let him go." He handed the grenades to Indy.

Indy accepted the grenades, then drew one of his energy pistols, "If you want, I could kill him now, he's only a couple hundred feet away, easy enough shot for me to make."

Champ shook his head, "Nah let him go. So are we heading to the town? Or do you need to interrogate more raiders."

"What raiders?" Indy asked, "He's the only one here still alive." Indy holstered his weapon and headed back to his armor, sticking the sword in its hidden compartment. He turned to Champ before stepping into the armor. "Alright, Champ, I know where this place is. I've been there before but I never noticed these people there so they're pretty recent. I probably just didn't visit after they set up shop. Here's the issue though, it's outside what we should call your 'comfort zone' and you're going to have to go farther from your family than you have before and I need your help to carry out this mission. I know this is hard for you but think, what would Cheer or the others say if you turned back. If you can't come I suggest you hand those grenades to me and go back to your family, tell them of the impending danger and help them fortify their defenses, especially since if I go alone I'm not coming back, either because I'll be dead or on the run and on my own again."

Champ swallowed hard weighing Indy's words. He would have to go in order to keep his living family safe, but in return he would be leaving behind the one person he loved most in this world. However, she had left him behind years ago. He knew they would be reunited one day, but he would be lying to himself if he didn't say he was a little afraid that day had come so soon.

Then he thought about what Indy had said about Cheer. She never would have hesitated and he knew he couldn't either. "Let's go."

Indy smiled as he entered and reactivated his power armor, "Good, let's get going," he turned and headed towards where he knew the town was.

Back at the base, Thunder sighed happily as hot water from shower area pelted his grime covered body. Ruby and Harmony were there to assist in cleaning him as Arrow watched over Pledge Heart.

Covering her hands in shampoo Ruby began to work her fingers along Thunders back, massaging him as much as working dirt off. "How does that feel?"

"Words can hardly describe it."

"That's good," Harmony said, working on Thunder's tail, "We can't promise much but we'll do our best to get you into reasonable shape."

"Just as long as I don't smell anymore I'll be fine. Once I'm stronger I can take on my guardian shape again and keep myself clean." He paused momentarily before asking Harmony his next question. "Do you think someone could take me down to Brave Heart later? I'd like to see him."

Harmony stopped her washing, and then nodded, "I can't go down there," she said, her eyes tearing up.

Ruby pinched Thunder on his shoulder. "Real sensitive."

He turned to look at her and snorted, an action that actually got Ruby to flinch and back down. "It wasn't intentional. I just want to see if there is anything I can do to help." He looked back at Harmony, "And I would never ask you to go somewhere that affects you so badly."

"Thank you," Harmony said, "Loyal Heart can show you down there later." She stepped forwards to try and continue washing Thunder, but found she was shaking. She held her hands together to calm down, "Sorry," she said, "I thought after so long I'd at least be able to keep my composure, but even now I can't stop shaking when I think about that, oh..." Harmony started crying.

"Oh Harmony I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Ruby scrubbed harder muttering, "Tried to tell you." Pausing briefly she laid a hand on Harmony's shoulder, "Do you need me to call Loyal Heart?"

Harmony nodded, unable to speak past a lump of emotion in her throat.

Moving to the intercom system she pressed the button, "Loyal Heart can you meet us in the showers? Harmony is having a relapse. And bring someone with you to help me finish with Thunder."

"I'm on my way," Loyal Heart said.

Turning away from the intercom he called to Good Luck Bear, "Good Luck, come with me, Ruby needs some help with Thunder and I need to help Harmony calm down."

"You got it Loyal Heart." He followed the dog cousin down the hall to the large room that was the designated shower area. "Did Ruby say what set her off this time? I thought she was getting better."

"She is, but sometimes when Brave Heart is mentioned, she relapses," Loyal Heart explained as he led Good Luck to the shower room, "I don't blame her, I remember I had to force Brave Heart off of her that day and knock him unconscious myself. Even I still have nightmares about it sometimes."

"I see, well I hope she gets better," Good Luck replied.

"Me too," Loyal Heart said, "me too." They arrived at the shower room and Loyal Heart went immediately to Harmony's side, helping her stand.

"There there," he said, hugging her and kissing her cheek softly, "It's alright, Harmony, I'm here for you. Let's go get some rest and Polite can make you something to calm your nerves. Harmony sniffed and nodded, leaving with her mate.

Good Luck grabbed the soap Harmony had been using, "What happened?"

"I'm afraid my social skills have gotten lax during my imprisonment."

"Don't worry about it Thunder, she'll calm down." He moved to the Pegasus's legs and began scrubbing away the grime.

Ruby was up by Thunder's head. "Just check with me from now on okay?"

"Sorry Fauna, I forgot."

Ruby did a double take, "What did you say?"

Thunder blinked rapidly. "I said sorry Ruby." She let it go, slightly pleased that something she had done had reminded Thunder of her mother and at the same time not causing someone else to have a meltdown.

Loyal Heart got Harmony to her bed, and was about to leave to get something from Polite, when she grabbed his hand, "Please, stay with me," she begged.

Loyal Heart couldn't refuse, not when she was like this, "I won't leave, not until you're all right," he said. He helped her undress then did so himself and got into bed next to her. He held her close, letting he sob into his chest fur.

Polite came by to see what was going on, heard the crying then turned and left. She passed Melody Heart on her way back to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked, stopping her chair wheels.

"Your parents are just spending some time together, your mother's crying again but she'll be alright soon enough," Polite explained.

"Ok, I understand, Guess I should start making some food then," Melody turned around and wheeled herself back to the kitchen.

After Thunder was finally clean, which was a solid half hour of scrubbing later, Good Luck agreed to take him down to the cell where Brave Heart lived.

This left Ruby to clean up the shower on her own, meaning she had to rinse all the gunk down the drain and straighten up the shampoo bottles. As she replaced the last of them she saw Trick slide through the door. "You know Rubes I changed my mind."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Changed your mind about what exactly?"

He swayed towards her with a dopey grin, "Earlier when you said you owed me big time for bringing Thunder back, and I stupidly said 'No biggy.' Well..." He tapped his chin, peering off into the distance, "I've decided it is a biggy and I am ready to collect in a huge way."

She crossed her arms, trying hard not to laugh at his ridiculous behavior. "O please tell me what you have decided to redeem your big favor points on."

He shushed her, "Hang on I'm not done yet." He began to pace around her. "I also decided that the kiss, or as I am referring to it, the down payment, was sub par."

Ruby stopped him in his pacing by flinging out her arm. "Sub par? Excuse me?"

Placing two fingers on her arm he pushed it down out of his way, "Yes indeed. I feel that you can do much better. In fact I know you can, as was evident the last time we lip locked."

Ruby couldn't contain her giggles anymore, "Trick we were 10. And Arrow dared us too."

"My point exactly. Your little girl kiss was better than your grown-up kiss." He grinned down at her, "Are you really prepared to suffer through that humiliation?"

She opened her mouth to respond but Trick placed a hand over it, "So being the gracious guy I am, I'm going to allow you to redeem yourself by using my 'credit' to make you kiss me again. That's right Ruby Tiger, you can pay me back for saving Thunder just by puckering those pretty lips."

As her eyes softened she lightly bit Trick's hand covering her mouth. Yelping he pulled it back and waved it a few times. "Oh stop moving and come here." Grabbing his face in her hands she pulled him down and kissed him, moving her lips slowly over his.

Tricks ears began to tremble causing the hoops in the left one to jingle. She continued to caress Tricks lips for a few more seconds. Releasing his head with a little push she smirked, "So there." spinning on the balls of her feet she was about to walk away when Trick's hand grabbed her and spun her back into his arms. Kissing her fiercely he griped her shoulders.

Ruby's surprise quickly faded and she wound her arms around his neck. Feeling this Trick allowed his arms to slide down around her waist and move up and down her back. Taking Trick's lip between her teeth she began to gently chew on it. Slowly Trick stroked Ruby's sides, causing her throat and mouth to vibrate.

Laughing Trick moved his mouth away from Ruby's, "Are you purring?"

He was amazed to see a blush come up on her cheeks, "Well apparently I'm not the only one who learned to kiss like a grownup."

He couldn't resist, the blush was making his legs go wobbly. Kissing her gently once more he replied, "You know what they say, practice makes perfect."

She moved her hips closer to his, "Let's keep practicing then." She purred at him before their lips meant once more.

Good Luck led Thunder down to the room with the caged Brave Heart in it. "Please don't think less of us, but Brave Heart's lost his mind, he's become feral. He attacked Harmony while she was still pregnant with their daughter, Melody Heart, which is why she's in a wheelchair. We couldn't just let him loose in that hellish wasteland but we couldn't let him roam free down here. We tried to counsel him and make him sane again but the loss of most of our family and our old home has pushed him too far off the edge for anything to help him." Good Luck said sadly.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. I have no more right than anyone to question what you've had to do to survive." He paused momentarily, considering something. "Does Brave Heart know his daughter survived the attack?"

"We don't think so. Melody Heart's seen him but he doesn't even know who she is," Good Luck sighed then smiled, "Despite her condition Melody is remarkable mature, she knows Brave Heart is her biological father but she looks up to Loyal Heart cause he raised her. It's amazing how strong she is considering the world we live in."

"Maybe if Brave Heart knew he had a daughter he wouldn't stay in the fog. I mean just hoping my best friends kids were still alive kept me going when I should have given up long ago. Even showing him Pledge Heart might help." He looked around at the dark cell, so much like his own and shuddered. "It's amazing any of them survived at all."

"It is, but we persevere and soon we may be able to stop any of this from happening. Would you like me to stay here, if not I think I'll go help Polite prepare dinner," Good Luck said.

"That's all right. I have things under control. But for some reason if you hear blood curdling screams, do come and pay us a visit." He smirked at Good Luck.

Good Luck couldn't help but chuckle, "All right," Good Luck turned around and headed for the kitchen. He passed the shower room on the way and heard odd noises inside. He stopped and peeked in to see Trick and Ruby kissing rather passionately. Good Luck had to cover his snout to stifle his laughter and he quickly and quietly left. He arrived in the kitchen laughing to himself. His mate, Polite Panda, and Melody Heart Lioness looked up at him.

"What's so funny dear?" Polite asked.

"Well," Good Luck said as he started to help them, "I just passed the shower room and I saw Trick and Ruby kissing, like we do," he added.

"Oh my," Polite said, smiling.

"Those two together, I thought they didn't like each other too much I mean the teasing, the pranks and threats of retribution," Melody said, perplexed.

"Oh, Melody, you still don't know much, people who don't know how to talk to each other openly often antagonize each other to see how the other reacts, if they can take it it means they like each other," Polite replied. Melody just shook her head and went back to chopping some old carrots.

Brave Heart had been lying on his back staring at the ceiling of his cell when he heard a funny noise outside the bars. It sounded like hooves on stone. Tilting his head all the way back to look at the cell door upside down he saw the outline of a horse standing there. Since it was dark he couldn't make out many details. But that didn't matter to his damaged brain, clearly it could only be one person. "Fauna! Where have you been?"

Thunder sighed sadly; he wondered how many of the others the crazed lion thought were still alive. "I'm not Fauna Brave Heart. It's Thunder."

Brave Heart rolled over onto his belly, shaking his head with a smile on his face. "You can't fool me Fauna. You and Blue are the only ones left of your kind, and he would never come see me."

He rested his head against the bars. "Brave Heart, I know what it's like to watch your best friend die. It feels like a hole is ripped through you. I know what it feels like to see those around you fall too. But you have to give in and accept the pain. It's the only way to move on."

Without warning he launched himself at the bars, swiping his claws at Thunders face. His eyes were wide and crazed, "You know nothing Fauna. I couldn't handle it. What kind of monster attacks his wife out of grief."

"Instead of dwelling on the mistakes you made, try fixing your future." He glanced quickly over your shoulder. "I'm sure your daughter would love to get to know you."

But Brave Heart was too far gone in one of his crazes; remembering how attacked Harmony had that effect on him. He was pulling chunks of his mane out and roaring at the top of his lungs.

Thunder shook his head, "We'll try this again tomorrow." Without glancing back he left the prison.

Sometime later their dinner was prepared. As usual it was rather paltry but thankfully the beans that Trust Heart had recovered were perfectly preserved and served as the base of their current meal.

"Well I think this is good," Loyal Heart commented, "that food you collected today is better than I expected. How are you feeling, Thunder?" he asked the new Pegasus.

"Much better thank you. A little food, a bath, and a safe place to sleep does wonders." He looked up as Trick came into the kitchen.

Sitting at his place he began dishing beans onto his plate. "This looks good Polite. Sometimes your culinary skills amaze me."

"Thank you," Polite said, smiling.

"It's not the only thing that's amazing," Good Luck chipped in, doing his best not to laugh.

Trick ran a hand through his hair looking smug, "Thank you Good Luck. I do feel rather amazing today."

Ruby came in carrying Pledge Heart, "Well that's just great. Your ego is big enough."

Trick smirked at her, "You would be the expert on how big my...ego is. Ow!" Ruby had whacked him across the back of the head with Pledge Hearts bottle.

Most of the others were a bit confused at the exchange but didn't pay it any mind, Good Luck and Polite shared knowing glances, Melody just rolled her eyes and Tinker and Grumpy just stared at their relation, both of them smart enough to know what was going on, and concerned enough to actually arrive at that conclusion.

"Oh brother," Tinker said under her breath.

Tricks ears picked up his Tinkers mutterings. "Yes sister? Did you have something you wish to share with the class?"

Arrow too was looking at his sister. He was flabbergasted by the slightest blush appearing on her cheeks as she fed the baby.

"Maybe later, for now I need some food," Tinker said, continuing to eat.

Trust Heart was confused, "I don't get it," he said.

"Honestly, neither do I, little brother," Melody whispered to the young dog. Trust Heart shrugged and went back to his food.

Grumpy's eye flashed briefly. "I think there is definitely a close personal chat in our near future."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Hey how's the time machine going?"

"As well as can be expected," Tinker said, "Even though we have all the parts and schematics this still has never been done before so we have to go slower than normal to make sure we don't make any mistakes. Despite that we'll still be done within the week."

"And what exactly are you planning on doing with it?" Thunder asked. He amended himself when he saw some of the others giving him looks that questioned his intelligence. "I know you're going back in time, but do you know when? Or who is going to go? Time travel is supposed to be a very tricky business."

Trick grinned, "Well then clearly I am supposed to go."

"Right," Tinker said sarcastically, "Dad and I are still working on that, but we're going back over a year or two before things reached the point of no return to stop No-Heart. Keep him away from the world leaders or just eliminate him altogether."

"I would have said that seemed severe," Harmony added in, "but considering the result I don't see much of an alternative."

"That means you can save the Falls too." He met Ruby and Arrow's eyes and saw the same shining look in them.

Grumpy however could always be counted on to be a downer, "Nobody get your hopes too high. We don't know if it will actually work. For all we know it could break after being on for five minutes."

Good Luck nudged him playfully, "You really did hate that Rainbow Rescue Beam."

"Well at least it gives us some hope," Polite added.

Tinker finished her meal, "That was good, I'm going to go check on our project, dad, then we'll be able to talk," she shifted her gaze to Trick briefly as she left the meal room.

"Looking forward to it!" Trick called after her. Ruby had handed Pledge Heart off to Arrow so she could eat her dinner. He was trying to burp the hatchling as he watched Tinker leave the room. "I'll be right back." Getting up and still holding Pledge he moved to catch up to Tinker, "Hey would you like some company?"

Tinker paused, and then smirked, "I wouldn't mind it. Is something on your mind, Arrow?" she asked as they continued their walk.

He smiled down at her, "Nothing in particular. It just appears Ruby and Trick may be occupied for a while and I figured we could use the time to hang out ourselves. Plus I wouldn't mind watching you work." Pledge fussed and Arrow resumed bouncing him.

Tinker rolled her eyes, "If you want, didn't think you found my work all that interesting." She looked up at Pledge Heart, "How's he doing?" she asked.

"Well, for only being almost a day old. Ruby is extra protective of him but he seems like a happy enough baby. Would you like to hold him?"

Tinker stopped, "Ummm, ok," she said, a bit nervous, holding her arms out.

Arrow handed him over slowly, "Support his head with one arm and his butt with the other. You can even rest him against your shoulder if you want, he may try to burrow into it."

Tinker took Pledge Heart carefully and held the platypus carefully. She didn't know what to say but carefully propped him against her shoulder. As Arrow had said the baby platypus tried to burrow into her shoulder.

"This is a new look for you Tinker." He teased her. "Try to relax though, you're so stiff that I'm afraid you are going to break in half."

"Ha ha, funny," Tinker replied, carefully handing the baby back to Arrow, "so my brother and your sister, what are your thoughts on that?" Tinker asked as they continued their walk.

"Honestly? I have to wonder. If circumstances were different and they had more options, I wonder if they would actually be fooling around. And that's another thing, I wonder if it will go deeper than that, just friends with benefits."

"We'll see after dad talks to Trick. Do you think your sister would be serious about that?" Tinker asked, "I can't vouch for my brother, I don't think I've ever seen him serious about anything, I mean other than staying alive back in that research facility."

"I've never seen her blush before. The only time her cheeks get red is when she is about to have a major blow up." He rubbed Pledge's back, "I do know that she is going to make Trick work for whatever it is they have, just to make sure he is serious."

"Well he could use something he has to work at," Tinker joked. As they arrived in the workshop she spoke up, "Why am I suddenly thinking of that panicked confession I gave you back at the compound?"

"Because both of our Twins are feeling the love tonight, so we must be feeding off some of them. It's the same reason I felt the need to follow you out of the dining area." He raised his brow at her, "What exactly are you thinking about it?"

"Well," Tinker thought about it for a moment while she checked the progress on the time machine, so far just the generator and it's casing, "probably because my confession back there was out of panic, but even so I don't think it was dishonest..." she trailed off after making sure the generator was offline and stable, so no power would be wasted.

"That's good to hear. I meant what I said to you too. I just need time to figure things out." He felt relief at her words that her confession wasn't just all because of panic.

"Think enough time has passed?" she asked. Then rolled her eyes, "Or maybe we should wait until we sort out this little incident with Trick and Ruby, we probably don't want to start a chain reaction of emotions down here."

"Yeah wouldn't want all those crazy hormones flying around making us all horny." shifting from foot to foot he wouldn't meet Tinker's eyes. "I need to talk to Thunder too." He looked up now, "I really can't express how good it is to have him here."

"Yeah, you probably feel the same way I would if we found one of the Care Bears still alive out there somewhere," Tinker said, "Now I need to see my dad, I don't want to miss the show," she smiled as she departed.

As soon as they had finished eating, Grumpy and Trick moved to Trick's room. Trick sat on his bed while his dad lowered himself to one on the overturned crates in the room. "So start from the beginning, and no jokes. This is something we need to talk about."

Tinker hurried into the room, "Don't mind me. Just wanted to see this."

Trick sneered at her, "Thanks for the support sis." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno dad. I mean Ruby's always been there. We picked on each other for years, it's just what we did. I mean I didn't really count my day as over until I got her temper going. And then when she kissed me for saving Thunder, it was like a firework went off in my brain." He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together.

"So you liked her kissing you? What's wrong with that?"

"It was more than liking dad. I needed her after that. I needed to kiss her again, and touch her. But then I thought I was just caught up in the moment, so I had to be sure. I found her cleaning up the shower after they washed Thunder and I told her she owed me a better kiss. And dad, it was so so so much better. It was like a dam broke between us and we..." Instead of finishing he gave a pleasant shudder, remembering the hot make out session.

"And that's all it was? Just a make out session." Grumpy's voice was low.

"Does Tinker have to be here for this?" She was sitting bone straight on her box, clearly not moving.

"We came really close to going all the way." He mumbled.

"Trick! Way too fast! You guys grew up together and nothing good comes from such a sudden burst of emotion! It's doesn't even have a chance to go deep enough to be a true connection."

"Like I could help it dad! I told you, it was like a switch flipped. And I didn't hear her complaining or telling me to stop."

Getting up Grumpy placed his arms on either side of Trick, glaring down in his face, "You listen to me Trickster Heart Hare."

His mind whirled, 'Crap full name!'

Grumpy continued, "Slow it down with Ruby and talk about what the kiss meant to both of you. I watched her grow up just like I watched you and I don't want either of you being hurt. You have suffered enough in this world and I want you to be happy. But I want you to be responsible too."

He nodded at his father, letting his words sink in and realizing he was right.

Clearing his throat Grumpy continued, "Now before you go. We are going to have a refresher of the sex talk, just in case things go 'farther.'

Trick fell backwards on his bed, "Can someone please kill me."

"Sorry but you know we can't practice euthanasia in this world," Tinker joked, "Mind if I stay here, I wouldn't mind a refresher myself," Tinker said, 'and I couldn't miss watching you squirm,' she thought to herself.

Grumpy nodded at his daughter even as his son groaned. "That sounds like an excellent idea. I've noticed you and Arrow acting differently lately."

Trick's hand shot into the air, "All I ask is that we don't get real life examples. I do NOT want to think about you and mom doing it."

"It's how you got here." Grumpy told him.

Both of the twins made noises of disgust.

"Well then, where to start..."

Meanwhile Arrow had pulled Thunder aside telling him he needed to talk. They were currently in the room that used to be Fauna's and Blue's. Thunder had lain down on the floor, exhausted from the long day. "So what can I do for you Arrow?"

"I just have a few questions that I never got to talk to dad about. Mostly because they weren't pertinent."

Thunder smiled, "I'll do what I can. So what would you like to know?"

"What is the policy for dating in our kind? I mean I know mom and dad were together forever but that can't happen with everyone. Can it?

"Of course not. Dating is common among our kind and it's similar to the human tradition, however it is expressly forbidden to mate with anyone unless you intend them to be your one and only for the rest of your life."

Arrow leant forward, intrigued, "Really? How come?"

"Mating is considered the ultimate form of love and devotion among our kind. It is a bond that you only share with one other being, which makes it special and unique."

"You said being, does that mean Pegasis have mated outside our species?"

Thunder shook his head. "I've never heard of that. Normally we stick to our own kind. What I meant was that mares don't only mate with stallions and vice versa. There are plenty of same sex unions in the Falls...I mean there were." He swallowed hard.

Arrow fiddled with the laces on his shoes. "But if for some reason someone did want to date and possibly mate with someone outside our species, would that be alright?"

"It's not like you have any other options kid." He grinned at him. "Just be sure you both know what you're getting into. And consider what I said about the single mating. It really does make it that much more special." Thunder's eyes seemed to instantly light up and he continued, "I had that once. Her name was Flamer and she was the craziest dare devil and mad genius strategist I ever met and I loved everything about her. I lost her that day the Falls were destroyed. She was in the troops and went to go help defend the foals. I never saw her again, but I could never even consider taking another mate because the bond we had was so strong."

Arrow nodded, "Thanks Thunder. You've given me a lot to think about." Getting up to leave Thunder told him one more thing. "For what it's worth, your mom and dad would have been okay with any choice you made." That was worth a lot and got a smile out of Arrow as he left Thunder to rest.

About an hour later, Tinker and Grumpy left Trick's room, leaving the hare to get some rest, as he said he was mentally exhausted from the talk they had had. Tinker had more mental stamina than he did so she told her father she was going to check on their GPS system before she went back to working on the time machine and headed for the workshop.

Ruby was waiting for Tinker in the workshop. She was sitting on one of the tables with one of her legs crossed over the other. "It's about time you got back here. Jeesh what took so long?"

"Ruby?" Tinker was a bit surprised, "Why were you waiting for me?" she asked, going to check on the GPS she had used to locate the two labs where they had found the weapons and armor they now had in their arsenal.

"We don' like each other much do we?" As always she got right to the point.

Tinker sighed, "We don't spend much time together, and why are you all of a sudden concerned about _our_ relationship?"

"Because Tinker bug, Arrow told me all about what you said to him at the compound. That was real ballsy of you. And I'm sure by now you've heard all about me and your brother, because that's the kind of relationship we have with our twins. We tell them everything. And the way I look at it if things continue the way they are going, we are going to be pretty involved in each other's lives." She picked up a random piece of tech on the table and started to toss it in the air. "So I think if we have some kind of mutual ground, it will be less stressful for the boys because they won't have to worry about us being at each other's throats. Understand?"

Tinker tensed up when Ruby began tossing the piece of tech up in the air, "Careful with that," she said, quickly snatching the item on its descent, "That's a capacitor, a small battery, and power's hard enough to get down here."

Ruby pointed at her, "See this is what we've all been telling you all along. You need to loosen up and have fun." She smirked tucking her short hair behind her ears, "It's also why your confession of love was so spastic. Cause you are wound so tight."

Tinker was about to shoot something back, when she paused. Ruby had a point. She set her tools aside, "So what do you suggest I, or we, do?" she asked, unsure what else to say.

"I suggest, by way of Harmony and Polite that we have a session of girl talk. I'm warning you now I'm not very good, having only really talked to my brother and yours but I figure your track record is about the same. They said all we need to do is just talk about our likes and dislikes and blah blah blah."

"I guess that makes sense," Tinker said, "It's not like I have anything pressing to do right now. The Time Machine's generator needs some time to cool off after our test before we can risk continuing construction. Not sure what I'd like to talk about either, I mean not just for the lack of entertainment machines in this world but all I really do is work on things here and go on scouting and foraging missions outside."

Ruby shrugged, "All I've done is take care of the egg for the past several months so I'm not much better off. Hey look at that, first thing in common, we both don't have lives." She chuckled "Jeez we're pathetic."

Tinker couldn't help smiling and trying to crack a joke, "I guess 'having a life' in this day and age is no different than being alive."

"You got that right." She gazed up at the ceiling. "It should be dark right about now." Looking back to Tinker she got an evil little smirk on her face. "It's been ages since I've gotten to stretch my wings. Want to come up with me and go for a fly? Maybe I could even get us above the clouds and we could see the stars."

"You'd let me ride on your back?" Tinker was shocked, her eyes opening wide.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna go all My Little Pony on you. This is a special offer, not a soon to be everyday occurrence. I just figured if I gave you a chance to see something special to me it would help us with the 'bonding.'" She put air quotes around the last word. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll probably be a bitch again by the end of the week."

"I'm not sure how to respond to that, but I'll take you up on the offer of flight," Tinker stood up.

"Cool. Meet me up on the roof in 10. You know, the place where you and Arrow fell asleep together?" She added slyly. "Yup I heard about that too. I have to go drop off my flame thrower in my room." She walked past Tinker and headed out of the workshop.

"Uhh right," Tinker said, removing her tools and work clothes. She headed for her room and changed into her outdoor clothing, mostly for warmth as she knew it was cold up in the atmosphere. As she changed, a thought entered her mind, something she wanted to talk to Ruby about. She headed for the roof.

Ruby was already there and in her Pegasus form. Her wings were stretched out to her side as she worked the muscles loose. She also stretched her legs out in front of her and lowered herself down slowly till her nose touched the ground. Some part of her back gave a loud pop and she sighed in relief, "Much better. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, but I guess if we go back in time I'll need to get used to flying. Dad says they all lived on the clouds back then," Tinker said as she got on Ruby's back, holding on tightly.

She peered around at her, "You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"Guess we're about to find out, I've never been up high enough to incite such a fear," Tinker said, "but I am a bit apprehensive about not being in control of the vehicle I'm using, no offense," she quickly added.

She scoffed, "Please. I may be rusty but I'm not going to let you fall. Just hold onto my mane, it won't hurt if you pull. Oh and don't dig your knees into my sides, that will hurt." She flapped once, giving a little jump, "Plus I'm better than a car. You can talk to me and tell me what to do." Without waiting for a response she started to run off the roof. As soon as her legs hit empty air she began to flap her wings, slowly lifting herself and Tinker into the air.

Tinker gripped Ruby's mane as they climbed. The bear had to admit that she was a little scared, but at the same time she was exhilarated, holding on as they climbed higher.

Giving a little spin Ruby broke through the cloud cover and into the clear cool night sky scape. The only thing that stretched around them was endless amounts of stars. Ruby's eyes widened, "By Nightshade they're gorgeous. Now I get what Arrow was babbling about."

Tinker looked up, lost for a moment and forgetting how high up she was, "Wow," she said, never having seen the stars before.

Looking to her right Ruby saw the moon hanging full and bright. "Mom used to always howl at the full moon. We could never see it but she always knew when it was full. She said it had to do with her guardian form and paying tribute to our goddess."

Tinker looked up at the moon, "Makes sense," then she remembered what she'd been considering before their flight, "You said we should talk to Harmony and Polite, well since we're going to be traveling back in time, maybe we should ask them what they did for fun back then. I mean we're going to have to blend in for some time and it would be nice to do things just for fun once we get back."

"Not a bad idea." She stilled her wings and banked gently to the left, letting her wingtip graze the clouds. "I'll talk to Thunder too. You know we'll probably have to split up once we're there right? Arrow and I will be going to the Falls."

"Not predominantly, once we're 'inducted' into our respective families we're going to have to meet a lot to discuss how we're going to handle things," Tinker said, trying to reassure her, "Actually that reminds me, the six of us need to work on our cover story."

"Another good point. How are you and Trick going to explain your appearance to the other Care Bears?"

"By appearance do you mean how we look, or us being siblings despite not being the same species?" Tinker asked.

"All of the above." She thought back to what Tinker had said before, "And what do you mean six of us? Who exactly do you think is coming along on this little field trip?"

"Just Trick, Arrow, Trust Heart, Melody Heart, you and I," Tinker said, deciding to explain everything that had been discussed with her father. "In order to stop No-Heart our biggest advantage will be our foreknowledge of events so we have to avoid changing the past as much as possible. The target date is before any of us were born so no one will know about us and our appearance won't tip anyone off. Plus if No-Heart notes some 'lost' care bears or Pegasus appearing and joining the family and Falls then he's probably not going to care much since he didn't target us to end the world and a few extras won't change his plans. But if suddenly a future or older version of someone who already exists shows up he'll take notice and might accelerate or change his plans and thus we'll lose our biggest edge, since we can't take anything back with us and if we're too direct we might make things worse than they already are, if that were possible."

"We're taking Trust and Melody?" she groaned. "No offense to them but what good can they possibly do for us? She's in a wheel chair and he's obnoxious." She went a little higher, "And who's going to look after Pledge?"

"Dad said they should be allowed to experience the past instead of this wasteland, that and we'll need to have at least a couple of us who just blend in, they'd be able to cover for us while we're doing important things. They'd go on mission and such while we plotted No-Heart's downfall. As for Pledge Heart, dad said that Good Luck and Polite would take care of him," Tinker explained.

"I guess that makes sense. But that still, I don't think we should go to Care-a-Lot with you. Pegasus didn't actually frequent there. Arrow and I can hide out and make sure they accept you and then we can go."

"Are you sure you could handle being away from my brother that long?" Tinker teased, "but who am I kidding I doubt I could handle that any better. Hmm," Tinker's mind began working on something.

Ruby snickered, "All we did was make out. Everyone is acting like we're walking down the aisle tomorrow. I'm not saying it won't be...challenging, I mean he is one damn good kisser." Glancing back at Tinker she saw she had her thinking face on, "Uhoh, I know that face."

"What, does my thinking face scare you?" Tinker asked, "Can you even guess what I'm thinking about?"

"Yes it does cause it usually means a new gizmo for the lair. And no my twin telepathy does not work with anyone other than Arrow. So spill, what ideas are buzzing through your brain?"

"Nothing technology related," Tinker reassured her, "I was thinking about our cover story. We're a family, no denying that, and I don't just mean in that our little group will have three pairs of siblings, two pairs who aren't even the same species, but we've grown up together and our closeness would seem odd at any time. So I'm starting to think up how we can justify that. Being up here away from my workbench is helping, letting me think about stuff that's more abstract, if you catch my drift."

"Ha see I can be helpfuuuuuuuul!" Her last word dragged out as they were hit with a particularly strong gust of wind. "Hang on I got it." She leveled out quickly. "Anyways, maybe you guys should be found on earth. That's how True Heart and Noble Heart found the others right? As orphans? Well maybe you can go with you all ran into each other and decided to hang together since you all seemed similar."

"Something like that," Tinker said, "as for you two, you will need an excuse to hang out in Care-a-Lot more often, maybe you could tag along with Fauna out of 'curiosity' or maybe you could be with our little surrogate family too, because you're 'different' as well. You can't just show up at the Falls for no reason, even if you know where they are and the password to get in that would be too suspicious for the Pegasus. From what Dad told us they were quite xenophobic."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. It's more they were just isolated for their own protection. Wait! That's it. Arrow and I could have been Hunter captures when we were young, and you guys could have busted us out. They'd buy that. There are a lot of them, but your right, the members of our herds would know we didn't belong. But if we were gone since infancy then it would make sense."

"There we go!" Tinker said, almost losing her balance, "Whoa, that was close but that's a great idea, Ruby," she said, looking down, "Well I'm not afraid of heights, falling on the other hand..." she looked back up at the sky, "but like I said earlier I'll need to get used to this, flying up high goes with the territory, especially once I learn to make that cloud vehicle Dad said he used to make all the time with his symbol."

"Do you think they'll give you guy's tummy symbols too? That would be pretty awesome." Casually she pulled her wings in and plummeted a few feet.

"Whoa!" Tinker held on then spoke up, "Definitely, Dad says it goes with the territory too." She looked around, "Want to stay out a little longer or head back?" she asked.

Ruby sighed breathing deeply, "I never want to go back underground again. Mom and Dad were right; we were made for the sky." Using the air she sucked in she let loose a loud whinny that quickly disappeared into the empty night.

Tinker looked out across the sky, "I know what you mean," she said, "I'm not sure I want to go back either. But cheer up a week from now we'll be in paradise, relatively speaking."

"I guess you're right. In one week I'll be flying the skies all I want with my own kind." She felt her heart begin to race as she realized just how close she was to seeing her parents again. "Let's head back." Turning she started to flap for home.

"Yeah, and I'll see my mother, for the first time, ever," Tinker said, sounding dreamy. She shook her head as she held onto Ruby's mane, "I'll make sure to get that time machine working, for all our sakes."

Meanwhile as the two friends headed for home, Champ Bear and Independent Bear arrived at the outskirts of a town composed of huts made of steel and with a large wall made of old cars surrounding it.

"Here we are, Champ, Auto-City, a town protected from raiders by a wall of cars gathered from the nearby city that used to manufacture them. It sad, most of those cars were new high efficiency electric cars and hybrids that were introduced a mere week before the war destroyed everything, they would have helped humanity survive and maybe even let them shift focus to more long term solutions," Indy looked over at Champ, "Are ya holdin' up alright?" he asked, concerned.

He nodded, unable to do more at the moment. For the millionth time he wiped his sweating paws on his pants. The strain from being so far away wasn't awful yet, but he was starting to feel its effects. Looking around at the wall he felt his head get dizzy. "That's a high wall."

"It is, fortunately we're going in the front gate. Just stay on your toes and put your armor on, people here may be as wary as the next place, but they will at least respect someone who looks like they're ready for anything." Indy explained.

Slipping on the last bit of his armor he followed Indy into the compound. Sure enough as soon as they were inside they drew the attention of those present. "What's our first move?"

"We keep our eyes and ears open," Indy said, "If this Technology Fellowship is in this town it's likely they'll find us. Just don't cause any trouble until then." Indy led Champ around town, letting the bear get familiar with the town's layout while they had a moment.

"Like I'm actually going to want to attract attention to myself. I don't like drama. Cheer was the drama queen in the relationship." He stuck close to Indy's side as they wandered through town.

After a while the two bears stopped and sat down in a small gathering area. Indy searched around as they sat and about 15 minutes later, spotted three people he hadn't seen in Auto-City before.

Two were wearing combat armor and had assault rifles on their back and one dressed in a military officer's uniform with a handgun sidearm.

"Looks like the guys," Indy said, "Let's see what they're interested in." Indy watched as the three men also swept the area, stopping to stare at Indy and Champ and noticing both their rather high tech equipment and that they were staring back.

The officer conversed with his two men before they began to approach the bears and Indy spoke softly to ask Champ a question, "So how do you want to do this, do we kill them and take their info, threaten and interrogate them, try to carefully speak the info out of them, or join up until we find out what they're planning?" Indy asked, "I'm willing to do any of those things."

"I don't think we have enough time to get accepted as one of them. We should just try to corner one of them and get the information out of them. My vote is for threaten and interrogate them." He was already looking over the men trying to figure out which one would be best.

Indy sensed that Champ was thinking, "Well how are your interrogation skills? As for who, the officer likely is the one who knows the most while the other two are probably just grunts or guards."

"They're alright. We can always go good cop bad cop on them. So let's knock out the guards and take the officer somewhere out of sight."

"Right," Indy stood up, "let's go somewhere more private, they'll follow," Indy turned and headed for a less populous area.

"I guess that's a good thing...being stalked by the enemy." He casually glanced over his shoulder and sure enough, one of the guards pointed at them and they proceeded to follow them. "So how should we do this?" Champ whispered.

Indy rounded a corner and turned around, right when the officer and his two guard caught up, Indy punched both the guards out and grabbed the officer, "Like this," he said, "So are you part of the Technology Fellowship?" Indy asked, holding the officer against the wall and knocking his sidearm away.

The officer wasn't scare but glared back, "And so what if I am?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want yo find out?" Indy asked, menacingly, hoping Champ would pick up on his role to be the "good cop".

Champ stood over the two unconscious guards, gun pointed casually at their heads. "Take it easy Indy. Give him a chance to answer. Look dude, all we want is a little information and no one has to get hurt. Otherwise I can't be held accountable for my compadres actions."

Indy tightened his grip and spun the barrel on his Mini gun. The Officer gulped, "Why are you so interested in my organization?"

"So you are who we're looking for. Are you based in this town or nearby, well?" Indy pointed the barrel at the officer's head.

The officer looked over at Champ. "If you start talking I can get him to put the gun down." Champ shrugged, "If you're worried about what your bosses might do to you, I'd look at it this way. There is a chance you could survive that. If he fires that gun, its game over with no extra lives."

"Umm," The officer seemed to be faltering.

Indy smiled, "Maybe I could just start with some less, essential parts of your body," Indy lowered the barrel of his gun still grinning. Champ averted his eyes.

The officer caved, "To the north of here, a cave in a rock wall leads down to our base, we're working on a satellite uplink there and when the bombs fell I wet my pants!"

Champ covered a laugh but just barely. "See that wasn't so hard. Anything else you'd like to know Indy? I think I've heard all I need to."

"Not really," he released the officer, and before he could react, stomped down hard on his sidearm, crushing it, "Now run and don't think of warning your superiors. Champ can you check him for radios or anything?" Indy asked, "I'll strip his guards of any weapons or communications equipment."

Champ closed his eyes and focused really hard. Indy was unsure of what he was doing until he saw a faint glow coming from his friend's abdomen. The trophy tummy symbol lit up and a beam of light slowly scanned over the officer, who instantly turned pale and fainted. Retracting his care beam he grinned at Indy, "No radios whatsoever sports fan. Apparently he's not a very good officer."

"Ok," Indy said, as he relieved the guards of their weapons and equipment, "what the hell was that thing that shot out of your stomach?" he asked, confused.

"An old trick from back in the day. It's called a stare and all of us Care Bears and Cousins could do one if we had a tummy symbol. It helped us to do all sorts of things; all we really needed to do was think of it. I haven't used mine in forever." He glanced down at the slightly faded trophy on his abs.

"Right, well I don't have one," Indy stood up, "What should we do about these guys, once we're gone they might not want to keep the little deal we just made with them."

"Tie them up and leave them here. That way they can't run off and warn their buddies. Sound satisfactory?"

"Good for now," Indy said, retrieving a rope from nearby and tying up the three men. Once he was done he turned to Champ, "Next time we run into these guys we're going to have to use more lethal force," he raised his left arm and spun the barrel of the Mini gun.

"Well then let's hope we never see them again." He looked over Indy's shoulder at the captive men, "If you get my drift." He jerked his thumb in another direction. "Now let's get a move on."

"Right," Indy said as they moved out. They spotted the rocky hill quickly and made it their destination. As the walk was going to be rather long, Indy decided to try his hand at conversation again, "So what was it like, living up in the clouds?"

"If you'll forgive the pun, it was pretty cool. Even though we were separated from the people we helped we never felt far away from them. And there was always something to do up there. Playful Heart and Funshine made sure things stayed interesting. It was kinda weird that it never rained above us but the clouds always rumbled during a thunder storm."

"That sounds weird alright," Indy said, "Not sure if I'd like to have lived up there, sure I would have had a better life but I wouldn't have been prepared for this world had I not been forced to struggle to survive even in the civilized world."

Champ felt offended by this comment, "Dude, I grew up there and I survived. So did some of the others. Maybe if you had grown up around others your social skills would be better."

"Perhaps, but I might have just become another causality of the war as well. As it turns out I've become probably the single strongest person in a 100 mile radius with technology other people can only dream about existing." Indy stopped as they were still a fair distance away from the cave entrance, "No guards, guess they figure anyone who wanders in can be taken out and they prefer not to be conspicuous," he looked at the other bear, "Want to go in together or one at a time?" he asked.

Champ spread out an arm, "After you o lord of advanced technology. I'll watch your back and make sure no one ambushes us from behind."

"Right," Indy said heading for the entrance to the cave at a faster pace than before. He entered and saw now one so he raised his left arm and primed the Mini gun as he searched for any signs of life.

Following more slowly Champ kept his gun trained behind him as he backed up the passageway towards Indy. Something about this was giving him an uneasy feeling. "Why does something feel off about this?"

"They probably have surveillance, and if I know anything about the way organizations like this operate, they might have a trap laid down at some point. If you here any snaps, grinding noises or feel a tug on any part of your body, stop moving immediately and let me know. There won't be mines here because the blast might collapse the tunnel," Indy explained as they moved onwards.

After a while he stopped, "Hold it, I think something's about to happen."

Champ got a better grip on his rifle, "What kind of something?"

"Freeze, don't move! Surrender your equipment and leave!" half a dozen soldiers armed with assault rifles and wearing combat armor appeared, training their weapons on the two.

"That kind of something!" Indy raised his left arm and let loose, spraying bullets at the two closest soldiers , shredding through one's armor and killing him while only managing to strike the other a few times before he dodged behind a rocky outcrop.

The soldiers opened fire but thankfully the armor both bears were wearing was sturdier than the bullets being fired at them.

"I'm really really glad I picked up this armor." Hefting his energy rifle he fired shot after shot at the remaining soldiers. A few got through their armor and fried their skin, causing them to fall back slightly.

Champ looked further up the hall. "Any way we can get rid of them with a grenade?"

Indy mowed down another soldier, "On my signal prime and throw two of them and we'll make a break for it. There' bound to be another entrance or exit we can use once we've finished in there." Indy killed the last soldier in front of him. "NOW!" he shouted, taking off.

Champ followed, tossing two grenades behind them.

Indy slowed down letting Champ pass him before firing a missile backwards where the Grenades had landed setting off a huge explosion as the two of them made it to a large steel door in the rock. Indy grabbed the side of the door and forcefully pulled it open. Strangely there was no one inside. Once they entered, Indy forced the door shut and turned to look at Champ.

"Well they know we're here now, I don't know what they're response time is but we should be ready to fight anyone at any turn," the bear in the power armor said.

"And here I thought things were too easy." He looked around the room they had taken refuge in but saw nothing of significance. "How much farther do you think the satellite equipment is?"

"Not a clue, so do you want to stick with me or explore the base separately?" Indy asked.

"We're outnumbered as it is. I think splitting up would be a very bad idea."

"Alright, let's go then, tell me if you spot any computer terminals and I'll see what kind of information I can pull up," Indy said, raising his two weapons as they headed for the door to the rest of the base.

Champ slid out first, grimacing slightly at the charred bodies of the guards who had attacked them. There were 3 doors a little further. "I suggest we start there. They'd be good places to duck out of sight too when the reinforcements show up."

"Right," Indy went to one of the doors and pushed it inwards. The door swung open easily to a small janitorial closet, "Ok, that's a dead end," he said flatly.

Opening the next door Champ saw a bunch of guards sitting around a table playing cards. As they looked up at him Champ pulled the door shut quickly. "That one's a big negative." He moved out of the way just in time for the new guys to come pouring out to stop them. He didn't hesitate in firing the gun, taking out the man closest to him.

Not wanting to risk hurting Champ in the crossfire, Indy simply charged and punched the first guard, the force of the blow owing to the power armor practically caused the man's head to explode. He turned and kicked the next guard into the wall with a bone crunching smack.

The final guard got the drop on Champ and whacked him in the back of the head. Yelping he fell forward. Turning over to look back up at the guard he saw him cock the gun and point the laser right between his eyes. In his moment of panic his gun was forgotten and he stared the man back into the wall, where he too lay still.

"Looks like that symbol of yours is more useful than I gave it credit for," Indy said, helping Champ up, "Looks like a break room, search them for security cards or anything you can find on them."

Searching through the man he stared pockets, he found a security card, an id badge, a communicator, and "Indy! Look at this old school flash drive! What do you think is on here?"

"Whatever it is, it might be useful, hang on to it until we find a terminal with the right kind of plug-in," Indy said. "Now let's see what's behind door number three," Indy pushed the door open with his left hand, so he could train the Mini gun on whatever might be in there. The last door opened to a corridor with three doors along the walls and that veered sharply to the left at the end.

"You've got to be kidding meeeeeeee." Champ groaned falling against the door frame. "This base must have a million doors in it. It's going to take forever to find what we're looking for."

"Well unless you want to just blow this place apart and bring it down on our heads then we have to search. Besides with the tunnel behind us collapsed from those explosions at least take comfort that we won't have any more of those guys coming up behind us," Indy commented, "So should be blow into each room or check them slowly to avoid attention?"

He merely shrugged. "Whatever, you decide and I'll follow." The use of his tummy symbol was bringing back painful memories and as a result it was making him short tempered.

"If you say so," Indy said. One of the doors revealed another janitorial closet, a bit overloaded with cleaning supplies, "They certainly like their places clean," Indy commented before shutting the door.

The next door he tried led to a rather large barracks, that was thankfully empty, Indy stepped in, turning on his floodlight as the lights were out, "Well let's see what's in here."

Striding down the rows and rows of beds Champ saw very few personal possessions among them. "At first I thought these guys were pretty well off, but it seems to me they might just be the remnants of those old dictatorships. I doubt the people here are anything more than soldiers."

"That or they aren't allowed any more than the supplies they are issued," Indy commented, "Does look like much in here, maybe the officers' quarters are better furnished than these."

Something shiny on one of the end tables caught his eye. It was a small picture frame and inside was a little boy who appeared to be no more than 5. "That really is the worst part of all this, the kids having to suffer."

"Yeah," Indy said, deciding not to comment on his own past, "Let's see what's behind the last door."

Back in the hall, Indy opened the door to find a small room with a computer and a microphone set up.

"Looks like a communication room," Indy said, "Should be low security if it's on this level. Maybe that ID badge you have has the login name and password on it," Indy said, moving aside to let Champ through.

He handed the badge over to Indy, "Give it a try. If not maybe it's on the flash drive that I found."

"Right," Indy said, he shut his armor down, as the enlarged hands of the armor's gloves made it hard to use the keyboard, and checked the badge, "Looks like it," he said, sitting down at the computer. It was an old machine, even by the standards of technology before the world ended, but it was modern enough to include password protection. Indy entered the codes on the badge and watched as the machine booted up. The desktop only contained a few files marked "communication log" followed by numbers to indicate the date.

"Let's see what we have here," Indy said, opening the file that looked the most recent.

_"General orders to all standing Technology Fellowship soldiers: the satellite array is nearly online and this base has remained secure without discovery for over a month, therefore all troops and junior officers are to depart immediately and seek out any nearby raider encampments to offer them a place as conscripts in our forces. Those who refuse kill them or scare them into running away or joining our forces, we do not want pockets of resistance to trouble us while we attempt to bring this region under full control. Security personnel will remain behind as a precautionary measure"_

"Huh," Indy said, "looks like this place is going to be mostly empty at the moment. What do you make of it?" he asked Champ.

"I say we continue on with our original plan and destroy this base. If they lose it they will be poorly organized and unable to tap into the satellite. That way the survivors will scatter without any real leadership to keep them cool and organized."

"Right," Indy said, "Pass me that flash drive and we'll see what it has on it. For all we know it could be the key to getting through this place."

Champ handed over the flash drive. "Hopefully there is a map on here or something. Better yet, a big file that says how to bring down a satellite 101."

Indy couldn't help but chuckle as he inserted the flash drive into the computer and pulled up the subsequent file on his screen. However instead of data or information a small voice monologue was heard.

_"Soldier, I see that I was correct that you were too curious about the information entrusted to you. This is your only warning, if this drive is used on a terminal with anything less than maximum security clearance you will be found and your role terminated. Now remove the drive or security will be called."_

Indy yanked the drive, "well whatever it is, it's valuable. Guess they expected no one would find anything useful on a common soldier. We'll have to check this out later, now' let's see if I can get some map data on this place." Indy spent a minute rooting through folders before finding a multi-layer map. Here we go not much detail, guess since this terminal is low security. This level is the soldier's quarters, it seems that this place goes up in a boxy spiral, there are three levels above us. The next level has the armory and main security office, and looks like a door to nowhere. Level 3 has the officer's quarters and the briefing rooms, and level 4, classified."

Tapping his foot as he thought Champ weighed the two pieces of information he found most likely to help. "My bet is for sure something in the classified area however...something about that door to nowhere seems a bit suspicious to me. What do you think?"

"Not sure, either a classified area, an escape hatch, or this map data is corrupted," Indy said, as he logged off, "Well no sense in staying around here, let's get moving," the bear re-entered his powered armor and exited the comm room.

Following behind Indy they made their way to the sharp turn at the end of the corridor and began climbing the stairs to the 4th level. They were about halfway when a thought hit Champ. "So if that flash drive was so well protected, and this level is classified, doesn't that mean we could run into some pretty heavy protections?"

"Probably," Indy said, stopping, "these express stairs are a bit of a risk, we could backtrack to the stairs up to level 2 and go up slowly, unless you want to get this over with quickly."

Memories of Brave Hearts impulsive actions getting himself and the others in trouble flitted across his mind. Laughing he smiled at Indy, "Speaking from experience it's best to take our time. In the words of an old friend let's Charge! Backwards!"

Indy gave Champ a confused look, "Ok then," he said, turning around and descending the stairs. When they arrived at the other set they ascended without any interruptions. On the small landing he looked at Champ and said, "Ok, the armory is here, it's probably going to be relatively empty. I guess we should check out the security office, we might be able to get some more information."

Removing the security card he had retrieved from the guard he slid it though the slot in the door lock. After a few beeps and whirs the light turned green, allowing the handle to be turned and the door to open. Champ stepped into the room first and saw at least 2 dozen TV monitors. "Whoa!"

"Looks like we found the security office, see who else is in the base, I'm going to see if this room is clear and what's in the armory," Indy said.

Sitting in the chair in front of all the monitors he began to look them over. "So far so good, the only movement I see is on the first level. I'll keep my eyes on it just the same."

"Right," Indy said. He entered the armory and looked around, as he expected the place was mostly empty. He did find a few boxes of 5mm ammunition, good to note as his Mini gun used that same kind of ammo.

Indy existed and looked around, spotting the door to nowhere, "I wonder what's behind there?" he asked himself.

Looking at one of the monitors in the 3rd row, Champ saw Indy heading towards another door in the hallway. "Hey dude! I can see you! Anything cool in the armory?"

"Just some spare ammo I can use for my weapons, but the place was mostly cleaned out. I'm gonna check out this room, hold a moment," Indy pushed the door open to find a small room with just enough room for two people, and barely, "Looks like a dead end, the room doesn't have any panels or rivets, Maybe it was just a flaw in the design."

Using a joystick on the control panel, Champ caused the camera in the room to turn and scanned over the walls, looking for anything that may seem out of place. "Hate to say it dude but I think you're right. That's so odd though, you'd think an organization like this would have such errors."

"Right, well see if you can disable any alarms and we should move on, there might be more upstairs," Indy said, turning to watch the two ends of the hallway.

"Right...alarms...Crap I wish Grumpy or Bright Heart were here." Reading over the keys he found something that looked promising. It was the power switch for the entire 4th level, apparently it was so important it had to be kept separate from everything else. Pressing it a screen lit up with options asking where he would like to divert power from. Seeing security measures he chose that. "All right, we're set."

"If that's done we should move on," Indy said, once Champ had emerged from the security room.

They headed up to the next level and found it locked. Champ tried the card again but it just made an error beep, "Guess the soldiers had to be let in but the officers. Wane me to try the direct approach?" he asked, hand moving to his missile launcher.

"Seems like a good idea to me." He stepped out of the way behind Indy and covered his ears, ready for a loud noise to follow.

Indy backed down the stairs, pushing Champ back a ways as well, before taking aim and firing. The blast at such a close range would have killed them had it not been for their armor and when the smoke from the explosion cleared, the door was gone and there was a big hole in its place, "Right, be ready for anything now, if they didn't know we were here before they know now!" Indy said, priming his Mini gun as he advanced onto the third floor.

"Then why did I bother disabling the alarms if we were just gonna end up making a racket anyway!" Champ griped frustrated. Nevertheless he had his weaponry at the ready and following Indy.

"Just in case those alarms alerted people in the field to come back here, cause if they have the firepower I think they do they'd just blow through that cave in, or worse just blow the place up from the outside," Indy said. He opened the door to the briefing room to find it deserted, "Check the officer's quarters, see if you can get any access cards or anything."

Inside the quarters was a large desk covered into papers. Rifling through them proved to be useless, however it did let him see there was a safe under the desk. Not wanting to waste time trying to crack to code to get in he shot the lock with his energy rifle, disengaging it. Inside was an officer level clearance card as well as a small notebook that said "satellite access codes." Grinning Champ returned to Indy, "Got your officer card and did you one better." He handed over the book.

"Access codes, perfect!" Indy said, smiling, "This proves this base is where the satellite is. I doubt the access is on this level. Ready to move up to the top level?" he asked.

"Just try and stop me. Last one up has to dig the latrine pit tonight." Dashing past Indy he headed for the stairs to the next and possibly most important level.

"Hey!" Indy said, doing his best to catch up without slamming into something. Champ made it up the stairs first and grinned at him.

Indy just rolled his eyes, "Right, just open the door and be ready, if this level is as important as we think there may be automated defenses."

Still grinning, he shook his head, "Don't think so sports fan. I turned them off." Even as he said it he regained his cautionary air and slowly opened the door.

"Right and how did you turn them off?" Indy asked, as the door opened a hail of gunfire flew at them. Indy stepped in front and fired his Mini gun at two machine gun turrets in the hall, which, destroying them. "You were saying?" he asked.

"Well I thought I turned them off. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not the tech savvy one. I'm the one who beat you in a foot race." He decided to let Indy go first in case there were any other defenses he had mistakenly not turned off.

Indy moved forwards, the hallway turned sharply early on. He peered around the corner and spotted a bunch of turrets that opened fire forcing him to duck back around the corner.

"There's about a dozen turrets around the corner," Indy said, "hope your grenades are ready cause we're going to need to go all out here."

Champ primed one in each hand. "Got 'em right here and as soon as they're tossed I can get more ready. What are you thinking? Run through and try to take 'em out? Or take them out from here and then run through?"

"Take them out first," Indy said, "Don't want to be caught in the crossfire. Ready?" He raised his missile launcher.

Champ nodded, "Let's let them fly!" As Indy fired off his first couple of missiles, Champ sent his grenades at the turrets on the left wall. They did their job taking out all the potential hazards.

Indy too was having little difficulty taking out the rapidly firing machines. Every once in a while they both ducked back around the corner if the fire got to be too intense. It wasn't long though that the final sizzle of the last turret was heard thanks to Indy.

"Way to go sports fan. Looks clear."

"I agree, now let's hurry and get down there and disable the satellite before the few guards here find us."

Heading down the hall, a small panel suddenly opened and a smaller turret erupted out, giving off a pop. Both of them flung a missile and grenade at the surprise assault, exploding it.

Champ was panting with his hand on his chest.

"You all right?" Indy inquired.

Grinning the yellow bear nodded, "Yeah, it just surprised me."

Nodding Indy continued up the hall. Hesitating Champ pulled his paw away and saw a stain of scarlet coming through his armor. "Damn." Resettling his jacket to cover the small hole he followed his partner.

The door at the end of the hall opened to reveal a large control room, "Looks like we found the satellite control chamber," Indy went to check the main control panel. It was on and he found the info. "Looks like they left it to start, it's online and I can see the base, damn they could launch an assault unless we take this place down now!" noticing that there was a slot for a flash drive he opened his armor and reached back to Champ, "Hand me that flash drive, it might just be the solution we need."

Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out the flash drive and handed it to Indy. He then moved to lean casually on the console, under the pretense he was watching what Indy was doing. "What are you looking for?"

"Hopefully something to shut this place down," Indy said, inserting the flash drive into the machine. Immediately a box with a person's face popped up and began to speak.

_"Greetings, commander. Since you have received this I know that either the base is under attack or the operation is about to begin. This drive contains the access codes to transmit the locations of all nearby technology to the GPS systems of all soldiers and once done, the operation will begin. However the equipment here is too valuable to let fall into anyone else's hands, therefore if this facility in danger you may use these codes to initiate the self-destruct sequence."_

"Perfect!" Indy said. Once the video was finished Indy began to enter the codes, "Alright, that's done. 150 second to self-destruct starting now." Indy pressed a button and sirens began to go off.

_"Warning, self-destruct sequence initiated, please evacuate the base or proceed to level 2 escape pod immediately."_The voice repeated this over and over.

"Maybe that's wha that empty room is for; let's get out of here, Champ!" Indy said, turning to leave.

"Good call sports fan." He hurried out of the room after Indy, hand once more going to the wound in his chest. He could feel the blood pouring down his front. He was hoping Indy wouldn't notice until they were safely in the escape pod.

Indy noticed that Champ was falling behind, "Hey Champ are you wanting to do latrine du-what the!" Indy saw the blood dripping out of Champ's chest, "You alright?" he asked, stopping.

Moving his paw so Indy could see the wound he shook his head, "I'm afraid this is my final inning." His knees gave out a little causing him to stumble. "How much farther? You should just leave me I'll only slow you down."

Indy paused, but not for long. He shut down his armor and stepped out, taking his sword from the back and strapping it to his side.

"Don't argue, I'm not going to let you die in here," Indy said, lifting Champ onto his back and continuing to move as the countdown reached 120 seconds.

"Looks like you're not so independent after all." He meant it as a compliment. He also knew how much that armor meant to Indy and was touched beyond words he'd chosen a dying friend over it.

"Guess you guys are rubbing off on me," Indy said as he hurried down the set of stairs to the second floor. The entrance to the escape pod was open and Indy got inside, supporting Champ against the wall. As the time hit 45 second the door closed and a message was heard.

_"45 seconds to self-destruct, launching escape pod!"_

Both bears felt a lurch as the pod detached and sped sideways. A moment later they felt it get released from its tunnel and fly through the air them slam into the ground. Despite the rough landing they were both still in one piece.

The hatch blew and Indy got help, dragging the still conscious Champ out, hosting him up onto his back again.

"There, made it," he said, turning to watch the rocky mountain they have come from. A short time later there was a massive explosion and they saw the top of the mountain blow apart, sending up a large column of smoke.

"Take a look, your last big touchdown, or something like that," Indy said, trying his hand at sports lingo.

Champs responding chuckle was very wet as a small trickle of blood began to escape the corner of his mouth. "Couldn't have said it better. Sorry you're going to be alone from now on Indy. But thank you for helping to keep my family safe." He coughed, a sign his lungs were trying to rid themselves of the liquid in them.

"Good thing there won't be an overtime."

"Don't worry, I'll take you to your family grave site, I'll bury you next to Cheer." Indy said as he began what was going to be a long march back the way they had come.

Champs eyes were starting to drop. "You must be a mind reader." He coughed again. "I'm just going to close my eyes for a second man." He was silent for a few seconds before voicing one more thing, "I'm really glad I met you dude."

"And I'm glad I met you too," Indy said, tears actually starting to flow from his eyes, "all of you. If you meet the rest of your family, let them know you guys still can do your job, even in this hell scape"

With the last of his energy Champ Bear allowed himself to smile at Indy's words. A breathy "Cheer, Bright Heart, I'm coming." escaped him as his breathing began to slow and then stop, along with the blood from his wound.

Indy sighed, carefully using a piece of cloth to tie Champ's hands together so he wouldn't fall off his back, "Damn, guess I need to keep going then." Indy found himself crying for the first time in years as he continued.

The trek back took longer than Indy had thought it would, mostly because he had to keep ducking and hiding from various raiders and soldiers from the Technology fellowship, no doubt heading back to find out why they hadn't received any orders. Without his armor and with Champ on his back Indy couldn't risk fighting them. After a couple days, Indy heard gunfire and explosions behind him, no doubt the Raiders were angry at the broken promise and they were fighting their so called "employers."

After four days, Indy finally arrived at the grave sites. Indy carefully set Champ down and searched the graves, locating the grave with Cheer's name on the headstone; Indy began to dig a hole, using his hands as he had no tools. Finally he reached an acceptable depth and climbed out. He walked over to Champ, picked him up and carefully lowered him into the group. He stared in the hole for a moment and said aloud.

"I kept my promise, Champ, sorry I don't have a casket, but I had to dig on my own," he looked at his hands, which were a bit bloody from digging the earth without tools, then carefully covered Champ. He found a slab of rock and, using his sword, carved an epitaph for the bear.

_"Here lies Champ Bear, next to the woman he loved.  
>He gave his life to keep his family alive.<br>May he rest in peace."_

Indy sighed and sat down, crying again, then wiping his eyes. "I'm sick of this game," he admitted to himself. He looked at his sword, made so well it was still in pristine condition despite its age and having just been used to carve a message in stone, "time to stop hunting and just help others. Guess I need a home now." He stood up and turned, heading for the warehouse that covered the entrance to the Care Bear's home at a slow pace.


	6. Chapter 6

It was mid-day when he arrived at the warehouse, entered and found then intercom down to the place. He buzzed in. "Hello, anyone down there, its Independent Bear."

For a few seconds no one responded. Then Arrow's voice came up through the intercom, "Step back Indy. I'll open the door for you." Pressing the code into the pad, Arrow lifted the concealed hatch to allow Independent Bear to come in.

Indy smiled and descended, greeting Arrow at the bottom, "Thanks, Arrow," he said. Anyone could tell that Indy was clearly very exhausted, both from his sluggish lope, dirt matting into his fur more than normal, and his now hooded eyes.

"You look completely worn out. Tinker mentioned that Champ told her you guys were up to something. How'd it go?" It was only then he noticed Champ wasn't with Indy and his heart sank, "Oh no."

Indy sighed, wiping tears and dirt from his eyes, "We found a base with satellite tracking equipment. It was online and they would have found and attacked this place. We managed to storm the place and blow it apart, but Champ got hit. He's dead but I managed to get him out before that place exploded. I buried him in your graveyard before I came back here."

Arrow placed a hand on his shoulder smiling kindly even though his eyes were sad. "Thank you. We all appreciate everything you did. Want me to make up a bed for you so you can rest? I can spread the word to the others if you like."

"Thanks, but I need to clean off, I haven't washed myself in months, maybe years, not that anyone notices out there," Indy said.

Arrow nodded. "I'll take you to the showers." He suddenly chuckled. "Hopefully they'll be as good to you as they've been to everyone else lately."

Indy was confused, "What does that mean?" he asked.

"There have been a few changes in here over the week you've been gone." As if on cue a grey wolf came running down the hall towards them, a bottle clasped in his jaws.

Behind him came Ruby, also running with a monitor on her hip emitting a horrible crying noise. "That is the last time I leave him alone with Trick." As they passed Indy and Arrow she called, "Hey Indy." Before continuing on.

"Guess I'll find out later," Indy said as they reached the shower. Arrow left Indy to his devices as he undressed and stepped in to clean himself off. The water felt good, easing his physical aches and washing away the months of dirt and grime he'd picked up.

Several minutes later, Indy stepped out. He looked down at himself; with all the dirt and grime gone his natural white fur color was now visible. "Huh, I forgot my fur was white, and that my fur covered everything," he said. He didn't bother with his clothes, they were worn out anyway and wouldn't hold up any longer plus thanks to his fur he wasn't technically "naked", but he grabbed his sword, the only effect he still had from the wasteland, and headed to meet the others.

Trick was currently trying to get back in Ruby's good graces after he had caused Pledge to shriek for a solid hour.

"For the thousandth time, I had no idea that face I made would terrify him so badly."

She kept her back to him, continuing to rock the sleeping Pledge Heart in her arms. "He's a week old. Everything is new still. Keep that in mind if I ever let you baby-sit him again." Placing Pledge in his box something walking down the hall caught her eye. "Trick did you see that?"

"See what?" His hand went to the gun on his hip as both of them snuck to the door. Peering down the hall they saw a white care bear walking away from them. "Hey you! Who are you and how did you get in here?" Trick called as Ruby's hand went to her flame thrower.

Indy turned around to greet them, rolling his eyes, he should have expected this, "Trick, please, don't tell me that washing the grime and dirt out of my fur made me unrecognizable after we spent so much time holed up in a research lab. It's me, Independent Bear and this is my normal fur color, all the dirt dust and grime over the years, and the lack of regular access to a place to shower or clean myself without swallowing a ton of dirt just left my fur looking constantly dirty."

Ruby wrinkled her nose, "Eew that is majorly disgusting. Now I'm glad I never took a chomp out of you, it would have been like licking the floor."

Trick walked over to Indy hand outstretched, "Hey it's a complete 180 what can I say. I mean you're so white now I think if you had lived in Care-a-Lot you'd get lost against the clouds-and not to mention your lack of clothing."

"Yeah well my old clothes are pretty much in pieces," Indy said taking Trick's hand, "And in case you hadn't noticed, we don't need to wear clothes to be decent, but in this world they were needed for protection. I just got sick of the whole tech hunting game, especially after what happened to Champ," Indy added sadly.

Trick blinked, "What happened to Champ?"

Ruby came up placing her hand on his shoulder, "I don't think he's with us anymore Trick."

"Damn it." He clenched his paws briefly. His sadness didn't remain for long however, being used to watching people die over the years and he looked over his shoulder at Ruby. "I think you should follow Indy's example and disrobe. You heard him; we don't need to wear clothes."

He was then yelping in pain and falling to his knees as Ruby dug clawed fingers into his shoulder. "Does this look like a Care Bear body to you?" She motioned from her head to her toes.

Looking to Indy she told him, "I'm sorry you had to be there when it happened. I don't want details but I'm sure it was hard."

"I'm sure you'll hear them eventually," Indy said, "Once I tell the others I'm sure they'll want to know." Indy stretched and yawned, "But for now, I really really need to sleep, I've been walking for 4 days without any real rest."

"Keep going down this hall and you'll find some of the empty rooms. You can choose any of them to crash in." Releasing Tricks shoulder she allowed him to get to his feet.

Holding a hand to his wound he scowled at Ruby. "You are a hazard to my health." She merely smirked and walked away.

Turning back to Indy he told him, "Come down to the kitchen when you wake up. We actually have some edible food."

Indy just waved over his shoulder. He found the rooms easily enough and flopped down on the nearest bed, dropping his sword in its sheath by the side of his bed. He was asleep instantly.

Arrow had gone from leaving Indy in the shower to track down Loyal Heart and deliver the news of his friends death.

He ran into Loyal Heart after not too long. Loyal had seen Indy going to lie down and asked Arrow, "Arrow, who's the white bear I just saw heading for the unused bedroom?"

"White bear?" He looked at Loyal Heart as if he was hallucinating. "Oh! It must be Indy all cleaned up. He did say he hadn't had a decent shower in forever."

"That would make sense, and it would explain that pile of rags that used to be clothes I just threw out near the showers, wonder where all his gear vanished to?" Loyal Heart smiled briefly, "I can hardly recall when we all use to run around just 'in the fur' so to speak, before we needed this armor to protect us and the clothes to shield us from the elements."

He nodded in agreement. "Clothes are unnecessary when you have 4 legs and a tail. It seems so much simpler." Arrow had a thought, "You aren't going to all start to run around clothes less are you? Because I think it would weird me out too much."

"Not in this world," Loyal Heart said, "But from what Grumpy told me you're going to have to get used to that very soon."

Arrow groaned, "It's going to take Trick .04 seconds to take his clothes off. He is going to enjoy it way too much."

Loyal Heart chuckled, "Get used to it, Arrow, if they're going to blend in its required."

Something momentarily flashed through his eyes, "There is a lot that is going to be expected of us on this trip. Some of it I'm sure I can handle but the rest, is going to be hard."

Loyal Heart patted the young Pegasus' back, "I felt the same way, some missions and days were cakewalks, others pushed us to our limits and wore us right down. You're going back quite early so my advice is use the buffer we're giving you to just relax and enjoy yourself. Let yourselves live the lives we wanted you to have before you try to fix the future."

He smiled, "Believe me I will. Are you all going to be okay without us?"

"Yeah we'll be fine, besides it won't matter in the long run," Loyal Heart said.

Several hours later, Indy woke up. He took a moment to remember where he was and why he wasn't wearing his armor or clothes, then sighed. He'd been crying in his sleep. He sat up and then stood up, leaving his sword by his bed before heading for the kitchen and eating area.

Grumpy shoveled bites of his potato into his mouth. The vegetable itself wasn't an anomaly, it was the fact Trick and Thunder had tracked down and traded for butter, cheese, and sour cream that were fresh.

The others too were enjoying their super immensely and most of them were surprised when a white bear entered the room.

Trick however spoke up instantly. "Ladies and gentlemen I present Indy, squeaky clean!"

"That's Independent Bear?" Harmony asked, in disbelief.

"Guess your fur was really dirty from living out there," Tinker observed.

"Yeah, it's me," Indy said, sounding more mellow then he normally did," Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Arrow shifted his seat down a few inches so Indy could squeeze in between him and Melody Heart. "Pull up a chair and grab a potato before Grumpy eats them all."

"Thanks," Indy said, sitting down next to Arrow. He ate slowly, it was good cooked food, like he had never had before, but he ate conservatively, knowing how precious food was out here.

During the meal he spoke up, "In case you weren't aware, this isn't just a visit. If you'll have me I'd like to live here, with you guys. I'm getting sick of wandering around in the wasteland looking for technology and getting constantly shot at. Besides after what Champ and I pulled off this place should remain secure for a very long time."

"Are you sure this is what you want? Living here means you'll have to get used to thinking of others along with yourself." Grumpy told him, looking up at him from his spot at the head of the table.

"He's already done that Grumpy. He buried Champ for us, next to Cheer just like he wanted. And that was after he carried him back here." Arrow spoke up on Indy's behalf.

Everyone looked at Arrow, then at Indy.

"Is that true?" Polite asked, "Champ's dead?"

"Yes," Indy said, "I overheard some raiders talking about this group that was using a satellite to find areas of high technology so Champ and I decided to find and destroy their base so they couldn't find this place. We found the place, stormed it and set it to self-destruct. Champ was shot at close range, I didn't find out and I couldn't save him, so I did the next best him and got him out of there. I left almost everything I owned back there and got out in time for both of us to watch the place blow its top before Champ passed away. I had to carry him unarmed back this way, avoiding the raiders and soldiers who came to investigate the explosion and buried him before I came back here." Indy looked around, gauging the reactions of those gathered.

"I'd say he earned a room here." Ruby remarked to which Grumpy nodded, "We would have allowed you to stay regardless. But hearing what you did...well it means a lot. Excuse me." He got up as quickly as his cyborg limbs would allow and left the room.

"Thank you," Indy said. He finished his food and then got up, "Thanks for the food," Indy followed after Grumpy.

"You know when someone abruptly leaves a room they don't usually want company." He was covering the sorrow in his voice with harshness. He continued to walk away from Indy.

"Well forgive me, I'm new to this," Indy said, "I just wanted to offer some help with your technology, I'm not as smart as your daughter or you but I know my way around that stuff quite well."

He stopped briefly, "Talk to Tink about it. I'm fine with you helping but for now I really don't want company." He looked over his shoulder at Indy, "Tell her I'll meet you both in the workshop later."

"Ok," Indy said, turning away and heading back to the dining area. It was mostly deserted except for Harmony, Melody, Good Luck, and Polite. Indy said a quiet hi and went to find Tinker Bear, finding her rather quickly.

"Hey Tinker," he said, getting her attention, "Grumpy says he wants to see both of us into eh workshop later."

"Ok," Tinker said, "I'll see you there, in the meantime you should take a look around, this place is bigger than you saw before."

Thunder came up from behind Indy, "It sure is. I'm still learning my way around."

Indy turned, "Oh hi, you're that Pegasus we rescued from the raider camp. Your name's Thunder right?" he asked.

He nodded. "Looks like I'm not the only one who reaped the benefits of finally having a shower. It really does do wonders for you, being clean I mean."

"Yeah," Indy said, "So how have you been holding up since I left?"

"Much better I'm pleased to say. And soon to be even better then that I hope. But for now I've gotten enough strength to shift again. I ran past you in the hall earlier with Ruby."

"Ahh," Indy said, "well maybe you could fill me in on what's been going on here for the last week or so. Things seem to have become more active, granted I only visited here once before," Indy added, a bit confused.

"Well Ruby and Trick have gotten together, Pledge Heart hatched, Grumpy and Tinker having been working endlessly on the time machine...I think that's about it."

"Time machine?" Indy was surprised, "You mean that stuff we pulled from the R and D base let them make a time machine?"

He nodded. "I figured you knew that, seeing as how you offered to help with the technology. But they should have it up and running very soon and then we are sending the kids back in time, to keep this from ever happening."

"You mean this world will never happen?" Indy said. He thought for a minute, "I wonder, if that happens will they find me and bring me into the family?"

Thunder shrugged, "Anything is possible. Apparently finding long lost members of the Care Bear family was a regular occurrence. And I'm sure they'd appreciate any information you can offer on how to blend in."

"Not sure I'd be good at that," Indy said, "I never knew there was a family until about a week ago. The only blending in I did was to blend into the scenery so no one would even know I was there, made it easier to avoid the people who treated me like a freak."

Thunder nodded, "I'm there with you. I'm only any real help to Ruby and Arrow since all I'd ever been was the Falls and Care-a-Lot a handful of times." He glanced around and realized Tinker had left them, "Perhaps you should be getting to the lab soon. Grumpy might be over his er...grief by now."

"Yeah, makes sense," Indy said turning to leave, "see you later," he said, heading for the lab.

"Stupid *clank* ill-fitting *bang* piece of crap *clank* refusing to do what I tell it to! *SMASH*" Grumpy flung the microwave he had been trying to rebuild for the past few months against the wall and slumped down in his chair, arms resting on the table. "Why couldn't you listen Champ. I knew it was a bad idea." He rubbed a hand over his face, eyes drifting to his wife's picture. "We're going to make things right. I just wish he could have been here till the end."

"Is this a bad time dad?" Tinker asked concerned, having arrived in the workshop just as the microwave hit the wall.

Glancing over at her he shook his head. "You know how I get when someone dies. I'll be alright soon." He looked to the wreck of the microwave. "That however I'm afraid will never be alright again."

Tinker picked a piece out of the microwave, then tossed it aside, "It's alright dad, I promise we'll fix everything. We're almost done, the time machine will be finished tomorrow," she put her hands on her father's shoulders.

"Umm, should I come back later?" Indy asked from the nearby doorway.

"Not unless you want me to trash something else. Let's get to work, I need a distraction." Revolving his cyborg arm to the screwdriver he went to go make sure the power cells were in tight enough.

"Right," Indy said, "This stuff looks really advanced, who knew people had developed this kind of technology."

"Yeah, it's certainly advanced," Tinker said, "Indy pass me that stabilizer," she pointed to an item.

Indy rolled his eyes, he knew he'd probably just be an errand boy but honestly he had to do something, he might not have been as close to Champ as Grumpy had been but he still didn't want to think about it much and working was a good was to keep his mind off of it.

"Did you finish running the figures we talked about Tinker? I want to try and start configuring the drop point data tonight. Who knows how long it's going to take." Tightening the last of the power cell he flicked each on briefly to make sure they still worked.

"Almost," Tinker said, "I just need to make the specific calculations for the year range."

"About 18 months before that date I told you, you have to stop No-Heart by," Grumpy replied.

"Good, I'll have the data by tonight and we can begin final calibrations tomorrow morning," Tinker said.

"Those power cells looks stable, you might want to build a redundant backup power supply into that just in case any part of the first ones fail," Indy suggested.

"Why don't you work on that then." He pointed to a table loaded with unused technology.

"Right," Indy said. He'd made redundant power cells before, needed to start up technology he wanted to get his hands on, or fix it up to sell to people. He began working on the power cell array, checking his work to make sure it would fit with the rest of the power cells and generators.

As Grumpy watched Indy work he attempted to make conversation with him. "So...you seem to know a good amount about this stuff. Do you know anything about time machines?"

"No," Indy said, "I'd followed a few leads but I never learned anything about time travel technology. All I can really say is that the amount of power we need for this is going to be massive if we want the portal to be stable long enough to get people through." Indy checked the power cells he was working with, "but I must say I am impressed, these power cells each have more energy in them than most large sized generators I've seen out into the wasteland, did you find them or make them yourselves?"

"They were some of the ones Tinker brought back from that warehouse trip, but they only reacted to my cybernetics so we developed and adapted some of that tech to increase the power and be used by other things."

"That's interesting, I've never seen cybernetics before. Lots of people out there have lost limbs but they never can replace them," Indy commented, "I assume those are your own design?"

He nodded, "Bright Heart was still alive after my accident and we made them together. And Tinker has been helping me keep them maintained ever since."

"Nice," Indy said, finishing his first power cell array and deciding to make another set, just in case.

"They just need a recharge every night, though they can operate for 72 hours without a recharge if needed," Tinker said.

"Not that I'm ever allowed to go anywhere that might put me out of range of a power source." Grumpy grumbled.

Tinker sighed irritably, "Well sorry if I'm concerned for your health dad," Tinker got up, "I just need to finish the calculations I'll work on them somewhere else, see ya!" Tinker moved huffily out of the room.

"She's your daughter all right," Indy said, watching her go before going back to his work.

"Yes she is. And if you ever tell her that I'm glad she inherited my moodiness I'll deny every word." He had a small smile on his lips as he finished up his project.

"I doubt I'll tell her that, being alone so long I find it hard to share my own feelings and thoughts on situations, let alone others," Indy pushed his first set of backup power cells over to Grumpy, "How's this so far?"

He picked it up and looked it over, turning it this way and that. "Not bad. If you finish these then we can call it a night. I'm pretty much done with everything I needed to do."

"Right, shouldn't take me much longer. You can go unless you want to help," Indy offered.

Grumpy scoffed and spread his arms, "This is my room. Where am I going to go? It's you who is going to have to leave." He smirked a little at Indy.

"All right," Indy rolled his eyes, "I'll make sure I leave as soon as I'm done with these, just a few more minutes." 

Tinker was sitting in the dining area, papers spread out in front of her. She was working on the calculations for the time travel. She stared at one of the papers trying to figure out one last set of numbers that was critical, once she figured this out she could go to bed. She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Arrow came into the kitchen area, whistling a tune as he grabbed a mug to get some tea. Leaving through the dining room he saw Tinker sitting at the table looking completely stressed out. He placed the mug on the table in front of her, "Here, it looks like you need this more than me."

"Huh," Tinker looked up, "oh thanks Arrow, I think I need a break anyway," she took a sip of the tea.

Pulling the sheet with the calculations out from under her nose his eyebrows raised, "This is some pretty impressive mathematics you have going on here."

"You have no idea," Tinker lamented, "Time travel isn't just about figuring where we want to end up, it's when, and that when adds so many extra calculations, plus compensating for temporal distance, it's enough to even give me a headache, and it has," she said, holding her head. She drank some more of the tea and said, "Ugg, I'm stiff right now," she said, placing her free hand on the back of her neck.

Gently he moved her hand aside and began massaging her shoulders. "How does that feel?"

Tinker sighed, "Very good, thanks Arrow," she said, drinking more of the tea.

"Hey it's the least I can do, especially since it's you and your dad doing all the work. Although I don't think I'll be offering him a massage. Doesn't really seem like his thing." He called some of his Pegasus magic to his hands to introduce heat to her tense muscles.

Tinker sunk into her seat, enjoying the warm massage, she smiled to herself, "Yeah, I doubt that he'd go for that. Ooh, your good at this," she complimented him.

He smiled down at her, "Well it's no time machine but it has its uses. I had to do Ruby the other day after that flight you guys went on so I've had plenty of practice."

"That was a nice flight," Tinker commented, "And once we get back there I'll be living up in the sky so I figured I should at least experience actual flight before we go back," she looked up at Arrow, "Are you excited?" she asked.

"Very. I'm trying to expect too much though ya know? I don't want to be disappointed. I just want to enjoy seeing everything. How about you?"

Tinker sighed and set the now empty tea cup down, "Mostly, I just want to meet my mother," she admitted.

"To see how you match up against her speed wise right? I remember you mentioning that before."

Tinker smiled, "Yeah, I want to race her to see how I measure up," she said, "There must be something you and Ruby want to do once you're back in time with us."

"To see our parents of course, even though Rubes is refusing to admit it. She never really got over them sacrificing themselves for us. I want to see our kind. It's been hard all these years knowing you're the last of something." He let his hands slide a little lower down her back.

"I know the feeling, sort of," Tinker said, "I know there are more of us but we're still the last of so many." Arrow's massage seemed to be softening her emotions as well as a tear formed in her eye, "Every time I think about those graves we made for them, I look at them and the ones I barely knew or never got to really meet," she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That's got to be hard. But soon you will get to meet them and have all of your questions answered." His hands softened momentarily, "Do you think the four of us would have been friends if none of this had ever happened?"

Tinker smiled, "Probably, Our parents were close friends so I'm sure they would have introduced their kids to each other and we would have seen each other a lot more than most."

"Good. I value you and your brother too much to think what we have never would have existed." He thought of something else, "Is it going to be weird seeing your dad?"

"You mean without the cybernetics?" Tinker asked, "Yeah it will be kinda weird, but also good. Hmm cybernet- that's it!" Tinker immediately leaned forwards and grabbed her pencil, writing furiously and recording a set of numbers, "Yes that's it!" she shouted, "That's how it's done I got it!" She jumped up and hugged Arrow, "Thanks for helping me relax or I'd never have figured this out."

Laughing her hugged her back. "My pleasure. I like it when you relax and let your walls down, it's much easier to talk to you."

"Well once we get back there, I won't be so tense. Dad said we can't just go after No-Heart cause he'll probably be watching us 'new arrivals' for a while so we can just relax and do what we want to do," Tinker said, looked up at Arrow.

"I like the sound of that. There is a lot I want to do once we get back there." He murmured to her. In a quick movement he kissed her nose and removed himself from her arms. "Get some sleep Tinker; I'll see you in the morning." Completely forgetting about making himself another cup of tea he fled from the room, a wide grin spreading over his face.

Tinker stood there, blushing, but quickly composed herself, smiled, grabbed the final calculations she needed and headed back to the workshop. She dropped the notes next to the time machine with a paperweight and a message saying "final time travel calculations" before heading to bed.

She threw off her clothes and climbed into her bed. Tomorrow was going to be exciting indeed.

The next morning the hideout was in a flurry of activity. At breakfast Grumpy told the 6 going everything they would have to leave behind in order to not disrupt the continuum. He then had them answer a series of questions to make sure they all knew the story they were sticking with. Thunder and Loyal Heart aided them in this part, making sure all areas of expertise were covered. They were then let free to say their final goodbyes to those not going. Ruby spent much of her time fretting over Pledge Heart and going over very detailed instructions with Polite and Good Luck.

Eventually, they managed to drag Ruby away promising that Pledge Heart would be taken care of. They assembled in front of the time machine, which was on and ready but without a portal at the moment.

Grumpy surveyed them and said, "One thing, you four," he said to Melody Heart Lioness, Trust Heart Dog, and his twin children, "No clothes. It sounds weird but we rarely wore any back then except for weather or some work and you'll need to be able to fit in. Don't worry it's fine, and don't bring anything back with you, if any of this technology goes back with you it could make things worse, such as no survivors on this planet at all."

The four looked at each other and resignedly removed their clothes, Trust Heart helping his half-sister as being in a wheelchair limited her movement.

Tinker stood up, fully undressed, "This certainly feels odd," she commented.

Trick flexed his muscles, "I kinda like it! It makes me feel free and uninhibited."

Ruby smacked a hand over her eyes.

Arrow smirked and nudged her, "And that is your boyfriend."

She lowered her voice to a whisper for his ears only, "At least I haven't avoided looking at him like some people."

Blushing his eyes flicked quickly in Tinkers general direction.

"I'll be right back, there's one more thing I have to do." With that Trick left the room, headed for the garage.

"Why's he leaving?" Trust Heart asked.

"I'll give you three guesses," Tinker said, rolling her eyes.

Grumpy stepped forwards and handed a rather thick piece of paper to his daughter, "Here, this is a timeline of critical events from the time you arrive to the point of no return, it will be your biggest advantage as long as you don't mess with the timeline more than going back will do so."

"Thanks dad, I'll be sure to put it to good use," she said, holding onto the paper tightly.

He pulled the cover off his bike one last time, sighing deeply as he looked upon the red paint. Sitting next to the front wheel he placed a hand on the body, patting it lightly. "I know these last few days have been hard for you, what with having to share me with Ruby and hearing all about how I'd be leaving you." His patting caused the bike to shift slightly and the kick stand to groan. "No no darling, don't speak! I need to get this out." He got up to straddle the seat, leaning heavily on the handle bars, "We had some good times you and I. You were always the one I could count on most. It was you I turned to on my worst days to make me feel better. I'm going to miss riding around on you and working on you every day."

"Oh Trick I'm going to miss you too. No one could change my oil the way you could."

He sat up startled, "Did you really just say something?"

Ruby stood outside the door hidden from view trying her best not to laugh, "Of course Trick. You're love brought me to life, I only wish I'd let you know sooner."

He wrapped his arms around the bike, "Oh bike! You've made it so hard for me to leave you! I'm going to break up with Ruby right away, you're the only one for me!"

Ruby gasped involuntarily.

"I know it's a shock, but who needs an abusive girlfriend like her when I have you."

Looking into the room now she saw him stroking the bike with his eyes closed and a stupid smile on his face. Marching in she pinched his ear and pulled up, "All right creeper, funs over."

"Oww oww oww. Ruby! I never noticed how similar your voice was to my bikes." He laughed through his pain at her.

She sighed in relief, "Oh good, I was hoping you really weren't that stupid." She released his ear. "You ready to go?"

He nodded, "One more second." Kneeling down once more he placed a light kiss on his mom's tummy symbol, "You've been a great substitute, but it's time I met the real thing." Getting up he slung an arm around Ruby and they headed from the room. As soon as they were gone a single drop of water dripped from a pipe above and slid slowly over the winged heart.

Grumpy saw his son and Ruby return, "All right," he said, "Now that that's settled it's time," he looked over to Independent Bear, "How's the power."

"All systems are ready, if ever there was a time to fire this thing up, it's now," Indy said, checking the power supplies.

"Right, temporal coordinates entered," Grumpy said, punching in the figures his daughter had given him, "And ready now!" he hit the last switch. At first nothing happened then the machine began making a loud noise. The large doorway-like portal began to glow and slowly but surely an image appeared, slowly becoming more and more solid until the shimmering image of a forest, pristine and unspoiled by the war, appeared.

"The power won't hold for long, GO! GO! GO!" Indy shouted. Without any hesitation the six time travelers shot through the gate, tinker helping Trust Heart push Melody's wheelchair through the portal. A moment after the vanished the machine shut down.

"Not a moment too soon," Indy said, wiping his forehead which had been sweating, "the backup power cells had to take over at the last second, any longer and that might not have worked."

"Well they're through," Polite observed, "Think they'll be all right?"

"They'll be fine," Harmony said, "I have faith in them."

"So now what?" Loyal Heart asked.

"Now we wait," Grumpy said, "we wait and hope they don't mess things up."


	7. Chapter 7

All of them were frozen as they looked around the past they had only ever heard tell about. In their wildest imaginations they never believed it could be like this.

Trick wiggled his toes in the soft plush grass, inhaling deep, "Can you smell that fresh air?"

"Yeah," Trust Heart inhaled then lay down on the ground, "It feels great."

"These trees have leaves," Tinker said, catching one as a slight breeze blew it down.

"Feel that wind, not full of dust and dirt," Melody observed

Arrow and Ruby exchanged a look before shifting into their true forms and lowering their heads to tear mouthfuls of grass.

"This is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted." Ruby gushed as she took another bite.

Arrow nickered happily as a look of pure bliss crossed his face.

Tricks fur began to warm up, causing him to shield his eyes and look at the sun. "Wow! Look how bright it is. No wonder everything died back home."

The others all looked up, shielding their eyes, "The sun is truly a wonder when it's not being hidden by the sun," Melody said.

Tinker sighed, "As much as I hate to be the wet blanket here, we can't just sit here enjoying the sun, grass, and trees forever. Now we all know the cover story right? The four of us were taken in by an orphanage but no one wanted us so when we were old enough we ran away and became a surrogate family." She looked over at Arrow and Ruby, "You two were captured as foals by Hunters before your existence was even known to the rest of the Pegasus. They performed 'sick' experiments on you, trying to change your shape-shifting powers, managing to add a human form before the four of us managed to rescue you, with the help of some animal rights activists on a stupid crusade, and you've used your human forms to help hide out in plain sight."

Ruby continued to chew her mouthful of grass, "Yeah yeah we got it." Looking behind Tinker she saw a branch low enough for her to reach and brushed past her. Taking a big bite of leaves she turned to address Tinker once more, "But we just got here. Can't we enjoy ourselves just a bit? I mean it's not like our family is going to drop out of the sky and instantly demand who we are right?"

"She has a point, Tinker," Melody pointed out.

The blue bear sighed, "Oh fine. Dad told me we should find a city, there should be one nearby, and look for kids in trouble, if we hangout around there we should be able to get a hold of the Care Bear Family easily." Tinker was clearly antsy, "I'm going to take a look around, I can't sit still for long and I'd like to see what it's like to run in this terrain, I'll be back later." Before anyone could protest, Tinker took off at her top speed, still as fast as ever.

Trick groaned, "I would patrol but I don't have my baby!" Placing an arm over his head he pretended to sob.

Arrow dropped a mouthful of pre-chewed grass on him, "Dude, there is no need to patrol."

Trick's ears twitched and he shot to his feet, "You're right! Damn that's going to take some getting used to. I think I hear running water in that direction, let's check it out and then go for a swim. You game?" He addressed everyone.

"I'd love to!" Trust Heart said, taking off where Trick had indicated.

Melody sighed as she watched them go, "Too bad, I can't go, I can't swim," she looked down at her useless legs.

Regaining his human form Arrow scooped Melody up in his arms and carried her to the river. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can figure something out."

"Rubes stop pigging out for one second and come on!" Trick called impatiently to her. Scowling she took a bite of a strange long stemmed plant before gaining her human form and walking over to him.

"Thank you sweetie." He puckered his lips for a kiss but was met with Ruby's hand, "Uhuh, not unless you want to get super sick. I just took a bite of a wild onion. No kissing for you for 24 hours."

He gasped and sputtered to which she smiled, "That's what you get, now come on! Let's go swim!" Taking off she followed the others.

Trick smiled and shook his head, "Gotta admire that girl."

Trust Heart found the small creek, it was clean and there were a few fish swimming around, but nothing dangerous. Not stopping he dived in and manage to get his head to break the surface, "Ahh, clean water," he said floating, natural instincts allowing him to float easily in the water.

Slowly wading into the stream Arrow lowered his arms so Melody was up to her chest in water. "See if you can use your arms to keep yourself above the water. I'll be right here to help you." Lucky for them Arrow was tall enough to stand on the bottom of the creek.

Melody felt the water making her buoyant she used her arms in sweeping motions to move around. Floating was relatively easy but she made sure to stay in the shallow water, "This isn't so bad," she said, "but I'm still not so sure about this."

Ruby backstroked past her, "Just take your time with it Melody. We are supposed to be enjoying ourselves, remember?" Flipping back she disappeared under the surface. Trick on the other hand was busy getting Trust Heart into a splash war. He surfaced behind the pup and spit water directly into his face.

"Hey, stop that," Trust Heart swung his arm, sending a, relatively, large wave over Trick's head.

Moving his soaked ears from his eyes he scowled at Trust, "You are so going to get it." In rapid fluid movements he sent a rapid fire of waves at Trust Heart.

Trust Heart was hit it the face several times and dove underwater, shooting up behind him and managing to cover him in water with a big wave.

Leaping through the wave he tackled Trust under water. Surfacing he had him in a loose headlock, "Concede fowl water dog! Tho ist no match for my supreme aquatic skills."

"Boys," the voice came from Tinker, having arrived at the water's edge just after Trick tackled Trust Heart.

"Hi, Tinker, did you find anything?" Melody asked, floating at the edge of the pool.

"I found a small town and a school," Tinker said, "It's rather early in the day so if we get there by lunch hour we're bound to see something happen. but it won't take an hour to get there and we have at least two hours so I guess we can relax for a bit," she added, knowing the others wouldn't want to just go right away. She lowered herself into the water next to Melody.

"Now you're talking Tinker. Welcome to the fun side of the island." Lifting herself out of the water, Ruby rolled up the hem of her shirt and lay out on the bank.

Arrow swam over to the girls, "Did you have a nice run?"

"Yes, actually," Tinker said, "the ground wasn't rocky and there were no traps or ambushes I had to watch out for. I spent some time just running for the sake of running for once." She looked at the water around her, "This water is so clean," she said.

"It is," Melody said, "it's so nice to just float here."

"Tastes pretty good too!" Trick yelled from where he still held Trust Heart.

"Let the boy go Trick. Jeeze you don't want to kill him our first day here." Arrow teased from his spot in the water.

"Yeah, we need everyone to be alive today," Tinker called.

Almost an hour passed before the six time travelers decided to head out. Tinker and Trust Heart helped Melody out of the water and into her chair.

"Don't bother drying off," Tinker said, "with all the walking we're going to do and the sun overhead we'll be dry by the time we get there."

"All right, let's go!" Trust Heart said, pushing his sister's chair along as they headed out, led by Tinker.

Ruby pinched her nose dramatically, "Eew! Why does it smell like wet dog all over the place. Maybe you should take a second and shake off real quick."

"Ignore her Trust, she's just teasing you." Arrow reassured him.

"She has a point," Trust Heart said, stopping and shaking himself off, scattering the water from his fur everywhere. "That was fun, now let's go!" he said.

"Yeah, fun," Tinker said, wiping off the extra water that had been shaken onto her before moving off to lead the way.

Halfway to the school Arrow spotted some movement in the trees. "Hey guys look over there!" His voice never broke a whisper as he pointed out the herd of deer moving near them.

The largest buck stopped to stare at them as his family moved in front of the group, towards another stand of trees.

"Wow!" Melody Heart was in awe.

"Animals," Trust Heart said.

"I think those are deer," Tinker said, "I saw some in an old book I managed to scrounge up, herd animals."

"Those are deer. Delicious meaty looking deer." Ruby's eyes were focused on the herd, pupils constricting and nails coming from her fingers. Running her tongue over her lips she crouched, ready to take on her guardian form and hunt.

"Whoa! Time out! There's a flag on that play!" Tricks arms waved in front of her face.

"Yeah, the rule book says no killing anything we haven't seen before." Her twin added.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "You spoil all my fun." Watching the deer disappear she sighed, "Well let's go then."

Tinker sighed as she led them onwards. It was roughly noon when they arrived in town. As it was a weekday there was no one around, everyone was at work or in school. They arrived at the school just in time to hear the lunch bell ring.

"All right, now we just watch and wait," Tinker said, "Dad said schools were often places they visited to help kids so we're bound to encounter something before too long," she watched as kids poured out of the school to play in the playground after having eaten their lunch.

One boy immediately went over to the swing set where he sat on a swing and began to eat his lunch. He was eating awfully quickly however, the reason why soon becoming evident as six older boys bore down on him. "Hey Stanley, I thought we told you we were supposed to get your lunch."

"Yea nerd boy. What's the matter, got sand in your ears?"

He shook his head, "Nnnnooooo."

"My mistake." With a shove the older boy knocked Stanley off the swing, "Now you do. So give us your lunch or else."

Another boy grabbed the brown paper bag. "Hey look here Mikey, he was holding out on all these Oreos."

The boy called Mikey pounded his fist into his other hand, "Any last words kid?"

"Looks like our ticket," Tinker observed as she watched the proceedings.

"But shouldn't we help him?" Trust asked, concerned for the gang up.

"He's going to be hurt if we don't step in," Melody said, wishing she could get up and help.

Tinker stood and thought, what should she do, interfere and risk not getting the Care Bear's attention, or stand aside and risk Stanley's safety?

"We've got a few sports fans. Leave that kid alone." The gang as well as the group from the future looked to the edge of the playground and saw Champ Bear, Gentle Heart Lamb, Brave Heart Lion, and Playful Heart monkey.

Mikey laughed along with his gang, "What are a couple stuffed animals like yourselves going to do?"

Melody Heart's eyes were wide, "Oh my goodness! I can't believe it's them!" She couldn't take her eyes off the lion cousin standing proudly before her. His mane was neat and combed, there was no manic look in his eyes, and he didn't have stains all over his fur.

"We just want to talk to you guys. It's not right to bully others just to get what you want." Brave Heart told them.

"Yeah did you ever try asking Stanley if he would share with you?" Gentle Heart bleated,

The boys continued to laugh, mocking the lambs sappy tone. "Why bother asking when we can just take something?"

A laugh sounded from the other side of the group, "You're right. Why bother asking." Trick and Tinker felt their heart's stop beating as a blue blur snatched Stanley from the ground and headed toward the Care Bears.

Time seemed to slow down as the rabbit ran, allowing the twins to observe her completely, committing every detail to memory. Her eyes sparkled as she ran, her smile never leaving her face. It was the same smile from the picture on their dads desk. Every time her feet hit the ground you could see the muscles, toned from years of practice propelling her forward. On her stomach was a red heart with wings, a symbol they both had seen every day on Tricks bike.

"Mom." Trick managed to squeeze out of his incredibly tight throat as tears gathered in his eyes.

Tinker had gripped her brothers hand, just as speechless and numb as he was, except for an itching in her legs that made her want to run along with Swift Heart. All of her emotional walls were lowering as she watched her mother run, "It worked. She's really here." This time she didn't bother to try and hide the few tears on her cheeks. They had both waited their entire lives to meet their mother and now here she was, only a couple yards away.

"She's beautiful." Tinker nodded in full agreement.

As Swift Heart slid to a stop in front of her friends she placed a hat she had snatched from one of the boys on top of her head cockily. "Thanks for the hat."

"Hey that's mine! Give it back."

Playful Heart laughed at him before hanging by his tail from the monkey bars. "But you said if you can take something it's yours. Swift Heart took it fair and square,"

"No way! She had an advantage over us, none of us can move that fast." The boy who had lost his hat voiced.

Champ grinned knowingly, "Hmmm just like Stanley doesn't stand a chance against you all because there are more of you and you're all twice his size."

"I would have shared my cookies if you only asked." Stanley spoke up from beside Brave Heart.

The gang exchanged a look. "If you still need some more examples, I'm sure we could work some out. After all, there are six of us now, so imagine if we all ganged up on you." Champ told the boys.

Taking the hat off her head, Swift Heart twirled it on one finger, "Tell you what. If you promise to stop picking on the younger kids, and actually try asking for things, then I will give you back your hat, and we won't tell the principal what you've been up too. Sound fair?" She smiled innocently at the gang.

Mikey sighed in defeat, "Yeah that sounds fair. Sorry we've been picking on you Stanley."

"Yeah and sorry I pushed you in the sand."

Stanley nodded, "No problem. From now on if you want something just ask. And I'll tell my mom to pack more cookies so I can make sure there is enough for everyone."

"That's the spirit." Dashing back to the 6 boys she placed the hat back on its owners head. "Now go play, and remember, we'll know if you break your promise." Pointing at her eyes she then pointed her fingers at them.

The 6 boys ran away scared causing Stanley to laugh. "Thank you Care Bears."

"No problem Stanley. If they give you any more trouble just tell a grownup." Gentle Heart told him.

"I will. Bye." He went off in search of some of his friends.

As neither of his parents were present, Trust Heart was the first one to snap out of the stupor at seeing them in action.

"Hey, guys, are we going to stand here gawking all day or do we introduce ourselves?" he asked.

Tinker snapped out of it, "Oh uh, right," she said, still flustered as she hadn't tried to and didn't want to. She had to restrain herself as they made their way over to the group of Care Bears.

Trust Heart was the first to call out, "Hey over here!" waving to get their attention.

Brave Heart yelped, "Well I'll be a dizzy star buddy! Look what we have here!" He ran up to the group. "You look like members of our family. Hey Champ, lookey here."

"I see them Brave Heart, they're kinda hard to miss. Where did you kids come from?"

"It's a long story," Tinker said offhandedly.

"We'd heard about you," Melody Heart chipped in, "and we hoped we belonged with you. We're so happy to meet you guys."

"We'll it's nice to meet you too," Playful Heart said, extending a hand, which Trust Heart took, only to get buzzed and back off.

"OW!" he said, seeing the joy buzzer in Playful's hand.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," the monkey grinned.

"Should have seen that coming. You love people who don't know to be on their guard around you." Swift Heart shook her head.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. The monkey with the buzzer is Playful Heart, followed by Brave Heart Lion, Gentle Heart Lamb, Swift Heart Rabbit, and I'm Champ Bear."

Arrow, always the charmer smiled at Champ, hardly appearing fazed, "I'm Arrow and this is my twin Ruby." She nodded at them with a smile.

"And here we have Trust and Melody." The lioness waved and Trust Heart bounced up and down in his excitement.

"And finally we have Trickster, Trick for short, and Tinker."

Hearing his name seemed to snap Trick out of the rest of his fog. "It's really awesome to meet you all." His eyes lingered for just a moment on his mom, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

Tinker took in the appearance of the Care Bears, Champ, who she'd seen just a few days ago, Brave Heart, sane and well groomed, and Playful and Gentle Heart, two she had never really gotten to know all that well, and lastly, her mother Swift Heart.

"It's good to meet you all," she said, trying to hold back an emotional reaction, and failing to some extent but thankfully not crying.

"So, sport's fans, who are you two, Ruby and Arrow, humans?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Melody Heart said, letting the twins speak for themselves.

"Maybe it's best if we show you. It will make things a little easier." Arrow told them.

"But not here!" Ruby added quickly looking around. Motioning to the tree line with her head she said "Let's get away from prying eyes. You never know who's on their side."

"On who's side?" Playful Heart asked even as the two groups followed the twins.

Once safely inside the trees, Ruby and Arrow shed their human forms, "We're Pegasis. When we were foals we were taken from our home Pegasus Falls by a group known as-"

"The Hunters." Swift Heart cut them off, "Yeah we know them."

Arrow faked surprise, "You do?"

"Yeah. We are good friends with one of your kind."

"But Swifty, Fauna said only she and Blue could take on a human form."

Ruby allowed her voice to go low and dangerous, not exactly a hardship for her, "Those bastards performed experiments on us, messing with our DNA. They wanted to see if they could make us shift into other forms then our guardian form."

"And as a result we got these." Arrow regained his human form.

Tinker picked up the story from there, "Somehow some animal rights activists got wind of animals being 'tortured for science' and we managed to insinuate ourselves into that group. While people were clubbing each other with pipes and signs we managed to free Ruby and Arrow and get out of there before anyone noticed we were gone."

"That was very brave of you. And I should know." Brave Heart puffed his chest up.

Champ and Swift Heart exchanged a look, "So what are you kids going to do now? Because we were hoping you'd like to come back to Care-A-Lot with us."

Swift Heart nodded in agreement, "We'd love to make you a part of the family."

Gentle Heart chimed in, "Yes, and we can even get you two back where you belong."

"What do you say?" Playful Heart smiled at them.

"We're in!" Trust Heart jumped up.

"I agree with Trust Heart," Melody said, "I just hope whatever you use can hold my chair," she patted the arm rests on her chair.

"We can tie it down, or we could get you a new one, that one looks a little, rickety," Champ observed. The bear then smiled and turned; using his symbol to create a cloud car, "Hop in, sport's fans."

Calling up a cloud mobile of his own, Playful Heart hopped into the driver's seat. "I can take a few of you in mine too."

Swift Heart sat in the passenger seat and promptly put her feet up on the dashboard. "Fyi this is also the fun cloud mobile."

Trick and Tinker didn't hesitate as both climbed into the back seat. Trick grinned, "Sounds like my kind of cloud mobile."

Arrow and Ruby went in the Cloud mobile with Gentle Heart while Brave Heart joined Champ, Melody, and Trust in the first one.

"Okay gang, seatbelts on and hold on tight." As the cloud mobiles started to lift into the air, the passengers not used to flying this way eagerly peered over the side. Well most of them did.

Melody held on to the sides of the Cloud Car, flying was harrowing for her because she couldn't hold on with her legs, even with the seat belt she wasn't too sure of this.

Trust Heart held his half-sister's hand. "Don't worry, I'm here for you Melody," he said.

"Thanks, Trust," she said, "You really do deserve your name."

"Awww thanks," Trust Heart smiled.

Tinker looked over the sides. Her only previous flight was on Ruby's back but this was something different. The cloud mobile soared higher and higher and much more smoothly than the wing flapping Pegasus had. "This is amazing," she voiced aloud.

Swift Heart smiled back at her, "Yeah it is pretty cool the first time you do it. Just wait till we teach you how to drive one of these bad boys. So tell me, I know the Pegasis are twins but are any of the rest of you related."

Trick shook his head, "Nah. We think of each other as brothers and sisters because we've been together so long but that's about it."

"Makes sense." Turning back around she missed the look Trick shot at Tinker.

Tinker nodded, good cover story as things went, so far so good.

When they broke over the cloud cover and saw Care-a-Lot for the first time, the six newcomers were awestruck. It was certainly the polar opposite of what they were used too.

"Whoa, this place is made of clouds!" was all that Trust Heart could manage.

"Yes it is," Brave Heart chuckled at the young dog's rather blunt statement, "almost everyone's away on missions but when they get back, we're going to introduce you all into the family and bring you in with us."

"I'd love that," Melody said as they touched down. Trust Heart pulled the Wheelchair out of the trunk and Brave Heart helped Melody out of the car.

"Let me help ya," he said as he lifted her up and into her chair. Melody was speechless, her father was so kind, nothing like the slavering monstrosity he'd been reduced too in her time.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Tinker stepped out of the car, testing the clouds before stepping on them, "Good traction," she said to herself. Then something hit her and her rationalism left her, "Swift Heart," she said, "I saw you running back on earth, want to race?" she asked.

She smiled cockily, "Sure. But I don't want to get your hopes up. I am the fastest member of the Care Bear Family."

Arrow came over, "Well Tinker is no turtle. She runs circles around us."

Trick nodded, "Yeah and she's been dying for a good challenge."

"I can understand that." Swift Heart pulled her legs up briefly to stretch them out. "Whenever you're ready Tinker."

Tinker began stretching as well, she was not going to mess this up, "Right," she pointed to the large heart building in the distance, as they had landed near the Forest of Feelings, "Race to that building, around, and back here."

"To the Hall of Hearts and back, easy," Swift Heart said. Trick drew a line in the clouds and both Tinker and Swift Heart lined up on it. Trust Heart, eager to participate, stood next to them.

"Ready," both runners tensed, "Set," they stretched their legs for the first step. "GO-" Trust was cut off as both Swift Heart and Tinker took off at lightning speed.

Swift Heart was instantly surprised that Tinker was actually keeping up with her, the bear was running as fast as she was, and Swift Heart wasn't pulling any punches. Tinker was putting her entire heart into this run, it was her dream come true to race against or alongside her mother to see how she measured up to the fastest member of the Care Bear Family, as they reached the Hall of Hearts and ran around she blinked some tears away. Swift Heart noticed, 'Why was she crying?'

They returned to the front of the Hall of Hearts and sped back to the starting position, Swift Heart gaining a slight lead. They blew past True Heart, who had come out of her house to see what the commotion was and was almost knocked down.

"My goodness, who was that running with Swift Heart?" she asked, jogging after them to see what was going on.

"Here they come!" Trick said, as everyone gathered cleared out of the way, not wanting to get hit by either runner. They returned with Swift Heart being about 2 steps ahead of Tinker Bear as they crossed the finish line.

Tinker stopped, panting a bit, never having run as fast as she had before, "You won," she said to Swift Heart, sounding satisfied but not disappointed.

"Yeah but you almost had her! That was awesome Tink!" Trick clapped her shoulders grinning.

Swift Heart nodded, eyes never leaving Tinker as she tried to catch her breath, "Yeah, you did."

Champ whistled in appreciation, "No one's ever come that close to beating her before. Who knows, with a little more practice you may even beat her next time."

"Let's not get crazy now." Swift Heart scoffed. Grinning she held her hand out to Tinker, "Good race."

Tinker smiled, "Thanks, Swift Heart, that means a lot coming from you," said, taking and shaking Swift Heart's hand.

"Well what have we here?" True Heart had just arrived on the scene to see the new arrivals.

"Hey True Heart. These are some new additions to the family we found down on our mission, and they," Champ pointed to Arrow and Ruby, "are actually Pegasus."

"Pegasus, oh my," Trust Heart smiled, "Well I'm happy to meet you all. My name is True Heart Bear and I am the founder of the Care Bear Family."

"Nice to meet you," Melody Heart said.

"And to you as well. I can start getting ready for the welcome dinner," True Heart turned to Swift Heart, "Maybe you should try to call Fauna, I bet she'll be thrilled to hear that you found two lost Pegasus."

Swift Heart nodded, "I'll take a drive over there and see if I can track her down. See you guys later tonight." Hopping in one of the cloud mobiles they used to get back she flew off.

"Well until she gets back, why don't we show you all around your new home." Brave Heart offered.

"I'll go talk to our resident handyman about either fixing up your wheel chair Melody, or building a new one."

"I would like a new one," Melody said, "this one was made mostly out of parts we were able to get on our own and I'd prefer one made with better materials."

Tinker shared a look with Trick then asked, "Who is your resident handyman?" she thought she knew but she wanted to be sure.

"He goes by the name of Grumpy Bear. He's a real charmer too. Loves when I play pranks on him." Playful Heart chuckled as he said it.

"Well with a name like that how could he not. I bet he really looooves getting extra tasks too."

He laughed at Trick, "How did you know?"

The hare shrugged, "I knew someone similar once."

Tinker tweaked Trick's ear, "Careful what you say, Trick, you know you can't run from me," she said, glaring at him.

Arrow was going to tell Tinker to relax. None of the others seemed to sense anything suspicious; however the way his sister was behaving got his full attention. All the color had drained from her face making her red eyes look like they were glowing. Sweat had broken out on her forehead and her knees were even beginning to tremble.

Taking her shoulders he turned to Brave Heart, "You all go ahead and start the tour. I need to have a moment alone with Ruby."

Gentle Heart looked concerned, "Is everything okay?"

Arrow gave her an easy smile, "She has flashbacks sometimes to the days we were experimented on. I need to make her feel safe and she'll calm right down." Pushing gently on Ruby's shoulders he pushed her behind one of the larger trees near them.

"So, where to first?" Trick knew he had to get the Care Bears away from here so they couldn't over hear the Pegasis.

"We'll start with the Hall of Hearts and go from there. Leeeeeet's go!" Brave Heart led the group away.

Arrow felt Ruby sag in his arms and slowly lowered her to the ground to lean back against the tree. "Rubes what's the matter?"

"Didn't you hear Swift Heart? She's going to get mom. I didn't think we'd see them so soon."

He sighed in relief, thinking her reaction was merely shock. "I know it's exciting right?"

Her head shook quickly from side to side, "Not at all. I'm not ready Arrow, I can't handle this."

"What do you mean can't-"

"I said I can't!" She snapped at him. "You saw Trick and Tinker when they saw their mom, they couldn't even move."

He sat next to her, "They never saw their mom outside of that one photograph. I thought their reaction was pretty normal."

"Exactly. That's what's going to happen when I see our parents again. I'm going to freeze up and act completely stupid, blowing our cover. You know mom will see right through our bull."

He nodded surprising her. "I thought about that. We just have to try to mentally prepare ourselves and act as calm as possible. Just think about when dad used to tuck us in. Remember how calm and nice that was? Ruby!"

She had covered her face as a huge sob tore from her chest. He tried to pull her against him but she shoved out of his grasp and got to her feet, glaring down at him with angry tearful red eyes.

"I want to feel that! So bad it hurts! In fact that's the root of it all. When I see mom and dad again, I'm not going to want to ever go back to the future. I'm not strong enough to return to a world where they don't exist when I know I can be happy with them forever."

He remained calm through his twin's entire freak out. "Ruby you are one of the strongest, stubbornness people I know and I'm not arguing against anything you just said. But you are thinking so far in the future..." He had to pause and laugh at the pun. Her look cut him off however, "Sorry. Like I was saying, for now let's just handle seeing them. Enjoy every moment of it and we'll take it one day at a time."

She appeared to be calming down so he got to his feet and pulled her against his chest in a hug. "I'll be right there beside you. You won't be handling this alone."

Arrow gasped as she crushed herself against her twin, holding him tight. "I won't lose my daddy again. I just can't." And with that she gave way to furious tears.

Arrow resolved to hold her until she calmed down. He wouldn't let her know that her words had awoken similar feelings in himself. He needed to be strong for both of them.

The tour to the Hall of Hearts didn't take long. The four newcomers took in every sight they could as they walked.

"This is the Hall of Hearts, sports fans," Champ explained, "It's where we have meetings and feasts like the one we're going to put on for you."

"It's also where we coordinate caring missions when they start to pile up on us," Brave Heart added.

"Caring missions? Like the one we met you on today?" Trick asked.

"Yup just like that one." Brave Heart told him. Turning away from Trick he fell to the floor with a yelp.

"What is this?" Trick picked up the toy fire engine that had tripped up the lion.

"That belongs to Baby Tugs," Champ said, picking up the toy, "Tugs, are you in here?" he called. There was no answer and Champ sighed, "I'll give this back to Grams later, those two have to remember to pick up their toys."

"So where to now?" Trust Heart asked eagerly.

"Well we could go to Grumpy's place so he can see if he can make a chair for you, Melody," Gentle Heart suggested.

She smiled brightly, "I would like that very much. You sure it won't be too much of a bother for him?"

Playful Heart shook his head. "Don't even worry about it. If he has an issue I'll just hint that I've been thinking up some new prank ideas."

"Putting balloons filled with motor oil and paint above doors to hit people in the face has always been a favorite of mine."

The monkey's eyes shined, "I knew it! I knew with a name like that you and I were going to get along!"

Groans were heard from all of the others. "I thought two pranksters was our limit." Champ whined.

Leaving the Hall of Hearts they headed up the path to Grumpy's. Ruby and Arrow caught up with them halfway there. Dropping back, Trick took her hand in his, kissing her hair in comfort.

As they headed towards Grumpy's workshop, Tinker hung back with Arrow, "Is Ruby all right?" she asked.

He nodded. "She's real nervous about seeing our parents again. I think all that pent up sadness finally got the best of her." He glanced quickly to see where their tour guides were, "How about you? How are you doing?"

"Better than I thought, that run with Swift Heart was fun," Tinker smiled, "But Trick and I are holding up all right, but I'm not sure how Grumpy will look, well, whole."

Arrow grinned at her, "I if I know anything, I think we can count on Grumpy to at least be grumpy. Even if he looks different, I'm sure the way he acts will be a world of comfort."

"You've got a point there," Tinker said rolling her eyes.

They arrived at Grumpy's house and Brave Heart knocked on the door. "Hey Grumpy, are ya home?" he called through the door.

"If I say no, will you go away?" They turned to the garage where Grumpy's voice had come from. He was standing outside it holding an unlit blowtorch and wearing an apron and welding mask. The mask was flipped up however so they could see his face.

He scowled when he saw the new additions, "I thought you guys had a caring mission to go on?"

"We did," Champ said, "and when we finished we met these six down on earth."

"Hi," Tinker said, "I guess you'd be Grumpy Bear then."

"That's me all right. And you are?" Brave Heart quickly went around and introduced the others. "Anyways Grumpy, the reason were here is we were hoping you could build a new wheelchair for Melody Heart. Her's is falling apart, plus it's kinda hard to push over the ground up here."

Sighing he put the blow torch down and knelt to examine the wheel chair, getting an idea of what parts he would need. "I think I can pull it off with the scraps I got. If you leave me alone for the rest of the day I can have it ready by tonight. I assume we are having a big introduction hoopla for them right?"

"You guessed right!" Playful Heart said.

"Well where should we go next?" Melody Heart asked their tour guides.

As the tour progressed on Swift Heart had arrived at Fauna and Blue's home in the Royal Caves of Pearl Head Mountains. Before she could get very far however the guard had told her the king was in a meeting and Fauna was with her friends and they were supposedly by the lake.

Flying there she saw Fauna, Red Snout, Frosty, and Thunder grazing on the moon berry bushes that grew on the banks.

Seeing the cloud mobile Fauna whinnied in greeting. "Yo Swifty! What brings you over here?"

Landing she sat cross legged on the ground in front of Fauna, "Just about one of the most interesting days I've had in a while. We found 4 new members of the Care Bear Family and, get this, traveling with them were two Pegasis they rescued from the Hunters."

Fauna's feathers puffed up, "Your kidding."

"Oh wait it gets better. They both have human forms because of experiments performed on them. Have you ever heard of anything like that before?"

She shook her head. By this time her friends had wandered closer to hear what Swift Heart had to say.

Thunder spoke up, "I wouldn't put it past them though. We never do find out what exactly happens after one of us is taken."

"Well anyways, I figured I'd come get you and you could bring them home. After, you know, you check them over and make sure there is nothing sketchy about them the rest of us may have missed."

Fauna grinned, "Well you know I have very high standards."

"And yet you mated with Blue."

Fauna nipped at Red Snout for his comment. Turning back to Swift Heart she said, "I'll come by for the dinner tonight. After all I have to meet these other members of our family too don't I?"

"Yeah you do. They seem pretty cool. It's obvious they've been through a lot; living on their own all this time." She seemed to space out as she thought about something. However it didn't last long and she grinned at Fauna, "Anyways, I'll see you tonight. Later boys, nice seeing you again."

They called farewells to Swift Heart as she took off in her cloud mobile.

By the time the tour was over much of the Care Bear Family had started to return from their missions that day, thankfully most of them were pulled to help with the preparations for dinner, as they would meet the new family members there which gave them time to adjust to the situation, alone.

"So this is where we'll be living," Tinker said, lifting up a puff of cloud from the ground, "I never really believed dad when he said this place floated on the clouds.

"Well these clouds are here all right," Trust Heart said, lying back in them, "they're so soft."

"Of course they're soft," a voice came, having arrived only in time to hear Trust Heart's comment. It belonged to a black and yellow horse cousin, who approached them, but he had wings, he was a Pegasus Care Bear?

Trick looked open mouthed at this new arrival. He had never heard anything about a Pegasus cousin. Sure Fauna was technically a cousin but she didn't ever look like this. "Umm hi. Who are you?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Arrow and Ruby move forward in interest at this new arrival.

"My name is Renegade," he looked at Ruby and Arrow, "I guess you are the new arrivals that everyone is buzzing about, are you two really Pegasus?" he asked, interested.

Ruby nodded and shed her human form. "Last time I checked." She had never heard of a Renegade before, and she was sure her parents would have mentioned him.

"I'm really sorry to stare Renegade, it's just that, my sister and I have never seen other Pegasis before and, well, you weren't quite what we expected." Arrow too took on his true form to emphasis his point.

"Ah well, maybe if I looked like this," as they watched, Renegade shifted into his natural Pegasus form, meeting them eye to eye. Everyone stared in astonishment.

"All in favor of an explanation please raise your hands, or wings, as the case may be." Trick raised his arm as he said it with Ruby and Arrow's wings shooting up right away, followed by Tinker, Trust, and Melody.

"Why do you live here instead of with the others of our kind?" Arrow asked him.

"Ideological differences," Renegade said, "the leaders didn't like me and my sister, Fauna, and I disagreed on a few things," Renegade shifted to his Care Bear form again, "that and I fell in love with someone here, named Treat Heart Pig."

Screams were going off inside Arrow's head, 'We have an uncle! Like a real uncle?' But instead of voicing them out loud he nodded, "Well to each his own. Swift Heart supposedly went to get Fauna in order to have her show us around. I hope we find the others more hospitable then you did."

"Possibly, I've had a, complicated past to say the least," Renegade said.

"Complicated, how?" Tinker asked, intrigued.

"Well, for starters I'm not really Fauna's brother, not in the traditional sense; I'm actually a clone of her created by a wizard named No-Heart. When he learned I wasn't perfect he planned to dispose of me so I fled and switched sides. After a little back and forth I tried to join the Pegasus in the Falls but I just didn't fit in so I moved here after I realized I was in love with Treat Heart, which is when I created this form," he brushed his hands off, "It's helps me feel like I belong here," he patted his tummy symbol, a winged star, "they were going to call me Renegade Heart Pegasus, but I decided to drop the 'Heart' and just went with Renegade Pegasus."

Arrows brows rose in surprise when he heard Renegade mention he had fallen in love with a Care Bear Cousin and again he wondered why Thunder hadn't mentioned it. He made a mental note to pay attention to how the other Pegasus spoke about Renegade.

"That is so weird that you are a clone. Were you grown in a test tube like some weird science experiment?" Trick asked.

"Something like that," Renegade said, "I'd like to stay and chat longer but I promised Treat Heart I'd help her cook for your welcome dinner, see you later," Renegade flapped his wings and jumped over their heads before taking off to the Hall of Hearts.

"I wonder why no one ever mentioned Renegade to us?" Melody wondered aloud.

Ruby crossed her arms. "Something isn't right about that guy. I mean why else would mom not mention her own brother er...clone."

"Well why not ask her?" Trust Heart suggested, "Or just talk about Renegade when you meet her."

That panicked look swam across Ruby's face again but she quickly composed herself. "Don't think I won't."

Arrow rubbed his chin as he thought. "Maybe something happens between now and 'the day' that changes everything. It may be too painful for the others to talk about."

Trick nodded in agreement with what Arrow said, "If I learned anything from reading those old comic books we found that once you're an evil clone/twin/spirit/whatever, you're always an evil clone/twin/spirit/whatever."

Arrow gasped in fake surprise, "I didn't know you could read." Trick punched him in the arm lightly.

"Besides I don't think that's right. Choosing to live here must mean he's on the good side." Ruby commented.

"I agree," Melody said, "I don't think they would let him live here, and he looks very familiar with everything, did you notice he had a ring on his finger?"

"So is he engaged?" Trust Heart inquired.

"Possibly," Tinker said. 

A couple hours later the newcomers were summoned to the Hall of Hearts. The whole place was decorated in celebration of their arrival and they were swiftly ushered to the head of the table, Melody Heart in her new wheelchair made by Grumpy Bear, next to True Heart and Noble Heart, whom they recognized from what they had been told about him.

True Heart called for silence and then began to speak, "Today we are announcing a great event in the life of the Care Bear Family. On a mission today we met four lost members of our family and two Pegasus that they rescued from the Hunters. Tinker, Trickster, Melody, Trust, Arrow and Ruby, stand up for us and greet everyone," True Heat ushered them to stand, except for Melody.

Pushing their chairs back Arrow and Ruby gained their Pegasus forms once more to whinny a greeting to the entire Care Bear Family.

Trick threw his hands up in the air, "Yes yes thank you! Thank you! It's good to be here! Oh you're too kind!" Leaning down he whispered to his sister, "I feel like a celebrity."

"You're sure acting like a celebrity," Tinker said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

Melody wasn't used to this kind of attention, and she blushed when Brave Heart, who was sitting next to her, placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he said. Melody just nodded.

"This is great!" Trust Heart shouted not embarrassed to do so.

"Tenderheart," Noble Heart said, "Do the honors and give these four their symbols."

"Coming right up," Tenderheart said. His symbol glowed and it flew over to the four new members of the family, Tinker's symbol was a screwdriver and a wrench with a heart shaped hole crossed, Melody's was a heart with a music bar and three notes two of which were joined, Trust Heart's was a pair of hands shaking in front of a heart, and Trick's was the joker card with a mardi gras colored jester hat in the center and heart shaped bells on the tips.

"Welcome to the family!" True Heart declared.

Trick laughed and looked down at his new tummy symbol, "Wow! Now that is majorly cool."

"You'll start training first thing tomorrow to learn how to use them. We'll meet at-"

Fauna arrived at that moment and cut Tenderheart off, "Lighten up Tenderheart. They haven't even been here a full day yet." Turning to Noble Heart and True Heart she smiled, "Glad you didn't start the party without me. Sorry I'm late; I had to make sure some final arrangements were in order."

Her eyes drifted down the table to Ruby and Arrow, still in their true forms. "Hello, my names Fauna Grey Wolf, and I am the current Queendame."

Thunder had prepared them for this. Extending their left foreleg forward they bent their right until their noses touched the ground and allowed their wings to bow at their sides. The loss of eye contact also gave Ruby the moment she needed to compose herself.

"I am Arrow Golden Eagle."

"And I'm Ruby Tiger."

Both twins straightened and Fauna grinned at them, "No need to be so formal with me. Especially here. Isn't that right Swifty?"

The rabbit nodded from her seat next to Grumpy. "Here is family, and we are about as chill as they come!"

"There you go, so for now eat and be merry and we'll cover all the important stuff after dessert. Sound good?" They could do little more than nod at their mother, both awestruck by this carefree side they couldn't seem to remember.

Now that the greetings were over the newcomers stared at the food for the moment. So used to fending off the scraps of civilization and having to eat sparingly, the array of food in front of them was awe inspiring. Suffice to say, they dug in with a relish that none of those present had seen.

Tasting and trying everything they could as if they would never get another chance to eat like this again. Several family members stopped eating to watch, taken aback by their sudden hunger.

Renegade moved next to Fauna, "Yeesh, sis, look at them, you'd think this was the first meal they'd ever eaten in their lives."

She nodded, watching as the silverware was disregarded and Trick and Trust had resorted to using their hands. Ruby too was chewing happily on a steak, and she swore a purr was coming from her mouth. Arrow was devouring his spaghetti, choking down the long noodles like worms.

"Haha, poor kids. If the Hunters did hold them for so long then they probably haven't had a good meal. And the others, well, it must be hard fending for themselves. Have you talked with them yet?" She snagged the bowl of mashed potatoes before the newcomers ate them all.

Trick looked down the table at all the food and saw some kind of vegetable stir-fry. "Caff somehun pafff the firtttyy?"

Swift Heart snickered as Grumpy rolled his eyes, "Here Trick. Don't worry there's plenty." As she handed him the bowl he began to scoop the contents onto his plate. However he stopped when he saw a particular ingredient among them and casually shifted what he had taken to Tinker's plate.

Seeing this Treat Heart called down to him, "Something wrong with the stir-fry Trick?"

"Oh no, I'm sure it's delicious. I just didn't know it had onions in it and unfortunately I'm allergic."

Swift Hearts head snapped up to look at Trick, her fork halfway to her mouth. 'Allergic to onions, just like me?' Her eyes flicked to Tinker, 'She's almost as fast as I am.' She continued to stare at the two, taking in their coloring and recalling the few personality traits she'd seen. It all came together in a rush. She needed fresh air, and fast. Seeing the water jug on the table she grabbed it, "I'mgonnagetsomemorewater!" she then sped into the kitchen and out of sight.

"What's wrong with Swift Heart?" Brave Heart asked, seeing her run past.

"You got me, sports fan," Champ said, he grabbed for a drink, but missed when Tinker grabbed it and chugged it down, "Wow you really are hungry," he commented, making sure to grab a drink before anyone else could get it.

"She's just going to refill the water pitcher since these guys are apparently very dehydrated." Grumpy told Brave Heart and Champ. He was going for a piece of fried chicken when Ruby's hand cut him off. Looking at each other he scowled letting her know he wasn't giving in. She however made her eyes glow and growled. Instant flashbacks to Fauna made him relinquish the chicken. "Hey Fauna, I think you are gonna get along great with this one."

She shrugged, "If you tried to take my chicken I would've growled too. Speaking of which, pass it down."

"This stuff is good," Tinker said between mouthfuls, "what was this, Caesar Salad?"

"Yeah, it's great," Treat Heat said, passing more down.

Melody sat back, "I can't eat any more," she said.

"I'm not surprised," Bright Heart Raccoon commented, "Since your legs don't work you don't expend as much energy during the day so you don't need to eat as much."

Arrow had finished eating too, "I can't remember the last time I ate so much. Everything was delicious Treat Heart."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Just wait till you see what Illusion Heart has planned for breakfast tomorrow."

Tricks eyes glimmered, "I think I've died and gone to heaven...O wait." He laughed at his comment remembering exactly where they were.

Grumpy, having realized Swift Heart hadn't come back yet went into the kitchen to look for her.

Outside, Swift Heart was breathing in short pants as her mind tried to grasp the information she had just come upon. "So Trick and Tinker are my kids. They are my kids. My kids. Kids. Son and Daughter." She threw her hands out to the side, "How the hell do I have a son or daughter! And who's their father." She caught sight of the engagement ring on her finger and wanted to slam her head against a wall for being so stupid. "Like you would ever be with anyone else. It's just the shock that made you forget, yeah that's it." She sunk down onto one of the boxes and leaned back against the building, looking up at the stars she began to calm down. "I'm going to be a mom. But, why are they here? And how did they get here?"

She heard the back door open followed by someone saying "Swift Heart? You out here?"

Grumpy moved around the boxes and saw his fiancée sitting on one. "You okay?"

"Fine. Just needed some fresh air. It was getting a little stuffy in there. Those kids are something aren't they? If they keep going like that we'll be out of food in a month." Getting up she went over to him, unable to fight a smile she kissed him sweetly.

He looked at her surprised, "What was that for?"

She grinned slyly, "Oh nothing special. Just you being you. Let's go back in. I need to fill the water thingy still." Gripping his hand they headed back in.

A house for the new members of the family had been set up in the Forest of Feelings. It was sparsely furnished but well-made and each of them had their own bedroom. They were just getting settled in for the night and saying their goodbyes to Arrow and Ruby, who were leaving with Fauna to go back to Pegasus falls.

"I'm gonna miss you two," Trust Heart confided.

"Don't worry, it won't be forever," Melody assured him.

"Have fun Arrow, we're going to be busy for a month or so," Tinker said, "training and such, but I'm sure you'll have a lot to occupy yourself with too."

He shuffled his hoof, eyes cast down. "Even if we do it won't be the same. I'm so used to seeing you every day. It's bound to feel wrong."

He glanced over at his sister, still in her human form and being embraced by Trick. The hare cousin was planting soft kisses on her head, murmuring words of comfort. He knew they wouldn't be apart for long.

Fauna waited patiently for the group to say goodbye. She knew it was hard on them being separated. "Don't think of it as goodbye. Whenever I come for a visit I'll be sure to bring you guys all right?"

Nodding Ruby managed to pull herself away from Trick and joined Fauna and her brother in human form. "You be careful Trust Heart, don't get over eager all right?"

Arrow rested his muzzle on Tinker's shoulder, breathing warmly down her neck. "I'll be seeing you soon. Promise." Moving away he waited for Fauna to leap in the air before joining her.

"Time to go home." She led the way with Ruby and Arrow following. Their 4 friends didn't move till they were out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Trickster Heart Hare, Tinker Bear, Trust Heart Dog, and Melody Heart Lioness were roused rather early to begin their training. As was the protocol, Champ and Brave Heart served as the coaches for the physical tests, though Melody was taken aside to just do arm strength tests as the obstacle course wasn't suited to her as she was in a wheelchair.

The physical exam was, in short, a joke to Tinker, Trick, and even Trust Heart. Years of surviving in the wasteland had toughened them up a lot more than the rest of the family. Melody's arms were rather strong but she admitted she could use a regular workout to keep in shape and so was scheduled to work out with Brave Heart as part of her training regiment, something that made her very happy.

Next came the Care Bear Stare training, something which none of them were familiar with. They all stood facing the target down range with Brave Heart giving them their instructions.

"Now watch what I do," the lion said, "Reach down inside yourself, find your center and the feelings inside and squeeze!" As they watched, Brave Heart fired his stare at the target and hit it dead center. He stopped his stare, "now you try."

"Ok, here goes nothin'," Trick said, stepping forwards. He focused on the target and did as Brave Heart had instructed. At first his symbol glowed, then stopped, "Com'on work with me!" he said, and tried again. His symbol glowed, and then shot out. Trick was so surprised he stumbled backwards into his sister.

"Hey watch it!" Tinker said, trying to push him off and inadvertently fired her own stare at him sending him toppling forwards and her backwards, Trust Heart had to doge out of the way, tripped and fell on his rear as Tinker fell onto her back as well.

"That wasn't fun," Trust Heart said, standing up, rubbing his rear.

"Do we have to learn this?" Trick said, pushing himself up.

"Looks like one of you is doing all right," Tenderheart pointed out, as Melody had managed to fire her stare without being blown backwards. She stopped and released the breaks on her wheelchair.

"Sorry, I was afraid of the recoil so I used my break," Melody said, her ear drooping as if she had done something wrong.

"Nothin' to be ashamed of, Melody," Brave Heart reassured her, "if it helps you to learn go for it. Nothin' wrong with using training wheels."

"Thanks, d-Brave Heart," Melody said, stopping herself at the last second. She had almost called Brave Heart "dad" that would have been an instant cover blower but she was really looking up to him. Brave Heart in his element as the leader of the Care Bear Cousins, nothing like the mindless slavering beast she'd only seen briefly back where she had come from. He was so kind to her, as if somehow he knew she was his daughter, of course he didn't, at least as long as she didn't blow her cover.

The next lesson was driving a cloud car, and Melody had to sit out because she couldn't use a pedal driven machine. However Bright Heart offered to make a special car for her she could drive with just her hands so she went with him so the raccoon could take come measurements for her seat. Tinker, Trick, and Trust Heart got into cars with Tenderheart, Champ, and Brave Heart as their instructors, respectively.

"Now make sure you're buckled in and start the ignition," Tenderheart instructed. Tinker nodded as she followed his directions. She wasn't sure about this as she'd never driven a vehicle before, her natural foot speed had been enough until now to get her anywhere, and would still be if she didn't have to fly. She edged slowly along the ground, not sure about flying upwards for the moment.

"Don't be afraid to fly high," Tenderheart advised.

"Easy for you to say," Tinker said sarcastically, "You're not behind the wheel."

"Trickster Heart seems to be doing well," Tenderheart pointed upwards to the cloud soaring over their head.

"Wow, sports fan, you're a natural at this," Champ complimented Trick, who was steering with one hand without any difficulty.

"You just gotta know how to treat her," Trick said, patting the dashboard, "every vehicle just needs to be treated right, WHOA!" Trick made a hasty dive as another cloud car almost collided with him, "what was that?"

"Whoa this is fast, how do I stop!" Trust Hart yelled, trying to keep control of his car.

"The small pedal break BREAK!" Brave Heart shouted, holding onto the side of the car, "Look out!" the car crashed into a cloud back, sending both of them flying. Trust Heart lay there, panting while Brave Heart stumbled forwards.

"Why did I get the crazy driver?" Brave Heart asked dizzily before collapsing.

The last lesson for the day were classroom lessons under Bright Heart and Harmony Bear on how to help kids with advice. Tinker, Trick, and Trust Heart did rather poorly on the entrance exam, they were so used to direct solutions that most of the answers they filled in involved less than idea solutions, such as going after bullies who tormented the kids instead of reasoning with them.

Melody, on the other hand, achieved a near perfect score on her test, she was non-confrontational by nature and she remembered that Harmony had often used the times when they weren't cleaning or cooking to instruct her daughter on how they had treated others in the past and how caring missions used to go. Melody was happy but was a bit bashful when Harmony returned her test saying she was a real credit to the family for someone who'd never taken this test before. The other three were determined to need at least a month's worth of classes to get up to speed which caused all of them to groan, none of them liking the idea of schoolwork.

When the class ended Melody watched Harmony leave to meet up with Brave Heart, who had recovered from Trust's driving experience.

"Are you all right, Brave Heart dear?" Harmony asked, having heard about the incident.

Brave Heart chuckled and kissed Harmony, "I will be, but I think we need to get Trust Heart on some sort of video game version of that before he tries flying again. If we weren't up in the clouds, I don't wanna think about it."

"Don't worry," Harmony patted his shoulder, "You're free for the day, let's go get some dinner."

Melody watched them go, her parents, or they would be. She looked down at her legs, the body part she'd never had feeling in, and remembered why she was a paraplegic.

"I wonder," she said softly to herself, "If we fix things, will I be able to walk?" She turned and wheeled back to the house she shared with her half-brother and friends.

Back at the house, the four time travelers sat around their kitchen table, comparing experiences.

"Ugg, driving those cars is sooo hard!" Trust Heart said, leaning back, "Bright Heart said I need to take a class on safety and control before I can try driving again."

"Hey, if you need a teacher, you know who to ask," Trick said grinning, remembering how Champ had said he would get his Cloud Mobile license by the end of the week if he kept that up, mostly for procedural reasons.

"At least you handle a car better than the symbol of yours," Tinker snapped at him, still bitter about how he had knocked her back during his test fire.

"Oh pardon me, dear sister, but I don't remember you having any better luck with that," Trick shot back.

"Please!" Melody said, "Let's not start this. We're all just tired and not used to this kind of work."

Tinker sighed, slumping back in her chair, "Yeah, Melody, you're right. We're all just tense and tired."

"So sis," Trust Heart sat forwards, "Why are you so good at that caring mission stuff?"

"Well, back into eh future, whenever I wasn't helping mom cook or clean, she used to tell me stories about how she helped kids back in this time," Melody began, "we all heard the stories but since I couldn't do much because of my legs she actually taught me all she remembered about her old caring missions. Maybe she was trying to remember these days through those lessons, either way it stuck and I just answered what came naturally."

"At least you don't have to take the school classes for another month," Trick said.

"Hey, she earned it," Trust Heart yawned, "I need some sleep, see ya tomorrow," the light blue dog with the purple heart patch over his eye got up and headed for bed.

"I'm going sleep too, I'm too tired to think about this," Tinker said, also heading off to bed. Trick followed suit, saying he was all too ready to sleep in that nice soft bed again.

In her room, Tinker reached to her hips and into a pair of small pouches she attached to a belt that blended in perfectly with her fur, so she didn't appear to be wearing anything. She removed the timeline paper from one and looked at it, "so much time to pass before we can do anything," she said. She put it back in the hidden pocket then reached into the other and pulled out something completely different, it was an energy pistol, one of the ones she had recovered back in the future. "Sorry dad, but we needed an edge back here. I only have five shots, I'll make them count when the time comes." She placed the gun back in her pocket and undid the hidden pocket belt she had been wearing. She opened the currently empty dresser of hers, not sure why she had one, and set it in a bottom drawer before covering it with a spare sheet before getting into bed. It would stay there until it was needed, though she wished it wouldn't be needed.

It was still relatively early so Melody Heart headed outside to look around, She wasn't all that tired either, sometimes being in a wheelchair had its advantages. After a while, she ran into Cheer Bear.

"Hey, you're Melody Heart Lioness right?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Melody replied, "You're Cheer Bear?"

"That's me!" Cheer clapped Melody's shoulder, "Where are your friends."

"Sleeping, I guess they're tired from the training today," Melody explained, she tapped her wheels a bit sadly, "I guess Bright Heart's right, being in a chair does mean I don't have to eat or sleep much. I've always felt so useless, I couldn't help them get food and I wasn't able to protect myself, I've been in this chair all my life," Melody's head drooped.

"Ooh don't be like that," Cheer said comfortingly, "Just because you can't walk doesn't mean you can't help. I heard how well you did on the caring mission tests; you're very good at that."

"Thanks," Melody said, smiling.

"With a name like 'Melody' I bet you have a great singing voice," Cheer guessed.

"Well, I do what I can, and the others always said that my singing often helped brighten their day," Melody confessed.

"Then sing something for me, girl, go ahead, no one's around but me," Cheer coaxed her.

"No, I'm not used to singing for anyone else, I'm not sure if I'm any good. I mean I'm better than my friends but then again, the only song Trust Heart sings is when he howls at the moon," Melody said.

"Oooh com'on girl," Cheer begged.

"Well I suppose I could try," she said, remembering a song her mother had taught her.

_"Hello, old friend  
>It's good to be with you<br>Time is standing still  
>Our love<br>Shines true and bright  
>It always will<em>

_My wishing star  
>Has guided all you do<br>My empty heart you fill  
>We'll still feel forever young<em>

_Looking back  
>We're just the same<br>As we were when we began  
>This love will keep protecting us<br>Reach for me and I'll take your hand_

_When we're apart  
>Just close your eyes<br>And you'll see me waiting there  
>You can always count on me<br>I will always care!_

_My special friend  
>Inside my heart you'll stay You'll be with me until<br>The sun  
>Shines through the night<br>It never will_

_My little star  
>You'll never fade away<br>The hands of time are still  
>And will be<br>Forever young_

_Step up and take my hand  
>One touch<br>And we'll be friends  
>Forever<em>

_Hello old friend  
>It's good to see you too<br>Time is standing still  
>Oh we'll be<br>Forever young"_

Melody was blushing fiercely when she finished and Cheer clapped, "that was really good, Melody."

"Yeah, sport's fan, that was great," Champ came jogging over, clapping. Melody was so embarrassed she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Champ, I had to beg her to sing," Cheer said, giving Champ a look that could melt ice.

Champ backed off, holding his hands up in defense, "Sorry, I didn't know she was that shy, Cheer."

"I-I'm fine," Melody raised her head, "I'm just not used to performing for an audience."

"Yeah well, I wanted to ask you something, Melody," Champ said, "I saw your test scores and, well, I'd like to take you on a caring missions tomorrow."

"W-what, really?" Melody could scarcely believe it.

"Yes, you see there was a mission I was supposed to go on a mission today but I had to hang back and train you," Champ explained, "you see there's a little boy who was hit by a car. He survived but, his spine was severed at his waist and well, he'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

"I-I'll do it," Melody was ecstatic. Privately she had always wished she could be an inspiration to others disabled like her, she took Champ's hand, "thank you. I need to go get some sleep." She turned and wheeled away, despite being disabled she could have jumped for joy, only two days with the family and she was going on her first caring mission.

Cheer smiled and kissed Champ on the cheek, "That was really sweet of you Champ," she said, smiling.

"Well I think she'll do fine, and Harmony said she should go on a mission as soon as possible, and since she has to go with a veteran for her first mission I figured I'd offer my services," Champ said.

"I still think it was sweet," Cheer said, putting her arms around her lover, "Let's go back to my house, I'd like to make you dinner and thank you for what you did here," she kissed him and her returned it.

After the kiss broke, Champ grinned, "Well I can't say no to an offer like that." They turned and raced back to Cheer's house.

Ruby stirred as she heard birds chirping. Opening her eyes slowly, to allow them to adjust to the sunlight beginning to stream through the leaves she peered at her surroundings.

Last night Fauna had brought Arrow and Ruby to a nest she had made for them in a part of the forest that was just at the base of the mountains. She had told them for now to just remain in the area and look around, explaining she would come and get them first thing in the morning to give them the official tour and have them meet their Kingsire, Blue.

After Fauna had departed the twins had opted to go straight to sleep since their first day in the past had been majorly eventful and emotionally draining. Laying down in the nest they were surprised at how comfortable and natural it felt to sleep there. Both couldn't remember a time when they hadn't slept in an actual bed, or at the very least on a mattress. It was so familiar in fact that the instant they had curled up in it, their eyes became heavy and they went to sleep.

Waking up to nothing but green trees, grass, and fresh air was definitely something Ruby could see herself getting used to. As she began to rise from the nest she heard her brother say, "Morning Rubes."

Looking over her shoulder she saw Arrow grazing a few feet away. "Morning. How long have you been up?"

"Only about a half hour." He munched happily on the grass.

Getting up Ruby went to join him. She wasn't surprised that the grass here was better than the grass on Earth. She'd only been here 12 hours and already she couldn't imagine leaving. It just felt so right being here.

"You know what I remembered last night?" Arrow asked her. She shook her head. "I remembered our nest used to be lined with mom and dad's feathers."

"Oh yeah! Your right. That's why it was always so warm and comfortable." Arrow nodded in agreement.

A shadow passed overhead causing them to look up. "Good morning you two! How'd you sleep?" Fauna hovered in the air above them.

"Great thanks."

"Yeah the nest was really comfortable."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now stop chewing and let's get a move on. We have a loooooooong day ahead of us." They both quickly grabbed a large mouthful of grass each before joining Fauna in the air. "First stop is to meet my mate Blue. I was telling him about you last night and he can't wait to meet you."

Ruby and Arrow exchanged a grin as Fauna led them to the Royal Caves. The whole way in Ruby reminded herself to stay in control. Arrow looked all over, 'This was our home.'

"Babe, I'm back." Fauna called once the tunnel let them out in the main caves.

As soon as her voice faded, Blue came out of one of the other rooms. "So I see. And they must be Arrow and Ruby." His navy blue eyes looked them over.

Ruby instantly dropped into the bow, all nervousness gone, and instead it was replaced by a pleasant warm feeling. She recognized this one. It was one she had experienced often in the early years of her life when her parents were still alive. "Kingsire."

Arrow followed suite.

"Welcome home. I am sorry for everything those heartless humans put you through."

Ruby shrugged, "No biggy. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?"

The king smiled at her, "Something like that." He turned to his mate, "So the plan for the day is?"

"Well I introduced them to you, so check. Then I'll take them each to meet their herds, show them around a bit so they can start to learn their way, and then I'll come back here and get in my daily debate with the council. Sound good?"

"Yup. Except for the council part because they are actually in a semi good mood so I'd like to keep it that way." Returning his gaze to Ruby and Arrow he told them, "Feel free to ask Fauna as many questions as you want, and you are always welcome here if you need anything. After you get settled in I would really like to hear about what it was like being brought up in a Hunter base."

"Oh yeah on that note, I wouldn't recommend wearing your human guises around here, it makes some of the others a little edgy."

Arrow nodded, "Totally understandable."

"Sweet. Well then I guess we'll head out." She licked Blue before leading the way back outside.

On the way to the Golden Eagle nesting grounds Fauna explained to them how the Guardian beast system worked and what each number of bells meant. She also told them the reason Pegasus tended to hang out with their herd was because they had the most in common, however they were not restricted to one area and could go wherever they wanted. "In some cases herds are really small, like mine. The only other grey wolf's right now are my nephew and my best friend Thunder."

"Did the Hunters wipe the others out?"

Fauna nodded to Arrow. "You'll find them at the root of most of our problems. I wish we could go in and just end them for good."

"I second that." Ruby responded.

The Golden Eagle herd made their home in one of the cliffs of the Onyx Mountains. There were about 7 individuals and they welcomed Arrow instantly. This behavior was a huge relief to him because ever since he had spoken with Renegade, he was worried about how he and Ruby would be accepted. They remained with the herd for about an hour before Fauna told them they had to go.

"All right miss thing. The Tiger Herd is located in the jungle terrain of the Falls which is about a 45 minute flight from here."

"That's lame! So if we decide to live with our herds we're going to be super far apart. Who's bright idea was it to split twins up anyway?"

Fauna shook her head, "Simmer down there hothead. That's why I told you not everyone lives with their herd. Especially if it's a mated pair. And normally identical twins share a guardian beast but, in case you hadn't noticed, you two are most definitely not identical."

Arrow grinned, "She has a point there. We are pretty different."

"Well thank you captain obvious."

"Don't be jealous because I got the winning personality."

Ruby glowered at him, "Don't make me shove you out of the sky."

Fauna laughed, "And if I didn't know you were brother and sister before it was just confirmed."

Arrow took his opportunity, "Speaking of which, Renegade told us he was your clone, but he didn't want to live here. Why is that?"

Fauna sighed, "Unfortunately he didn't seem to get along with the way things are done here. See even though Blue is the king, he has to work with the council, or as I like to call them the old buzzards, and they tend to not like things from the outside world."

Arrow sighed in understanding. "Ooooo that makes sense since Renegade is pretty much the definition of the outside world."

"Plus, they really don't care for me so the fact he is my clone kinda doubly tips the scales against him. And when we first met we had several really bad arguments."

"Well and he fell for Treat Heart right? And like you said, mated pairs tend to live together."

"Exactly right Ruby. It worked out for the best. He's happy, I'm happy, the council is never happy so everything is as it should be." Snickering at Fauna they continued the flight to the Jungle.

2 hours later saw them leaving the Tiger herd. Ruby had no problem seeing how she would fit in there; they were masters of making snide little comments. She was reluctant to leave but Fauna said they had lot's more of the Falls to see. For the next several hours they just flew around, talking with some of their fellow Pegasus and learning about their new home.

As the sun began to set Fauna led the two exhausted newcomers back to her cave. Inside waited Blue and a few other males. They were eating out of a large bowl of fruit and laughing about something.

Seeing the pure white one about to eat a bunch of grapes, Fauna shifted into a falcon and snatched them from his mouth. "Sorry Frosty, I have dibs on these."

"Completely unfair. Nowhere in my oath did it say I had to give my Queendame the food right out of my mouth."

Fauna swallowed a grape, "Yea well that's because they didn't know I would be Queendame, and I can take you."

Laughing he merely picked another piece of fruit.

Blue motioned to the food, "Come join us you two, and meet the Inner Circle."

Dragging their feet and letting their wings sag they approached the group.

"By Daybreak Fauna they look exhausted. What did you do to them?"

Before Fauna could answer Thunder, Arrow did. "She tortured us. Made us fly all over existence while carrying huge boulders." Ruby nodded vigorously in agreement, "And she wouldn't let us take any bathroom breaks. It was just awful."

The red roan groaned, "One day with you and already you have corrupted them."

Fauna bowed in her falcon form, "Yes, yes, bow down to my skills Red Snout."

"Oh wait. Let me introduce you all. Thunder, Red Snout, and Frosty, this is Ruby and Arrow." Of course they recognized their other "uncles" as easily as they had Thunder, but they naturally couldn't let Blue know that.

"So we heard you two had a pretty rough start to life. Care to share?" Frosty asked them.

Ruby nudged her brother, "You go ahead. You remember things better than I do. Plus I don't want to...relapse." He nodded in understanding before launching into the story of their early capture.

By the time he had finished they had all curled up on the floor of the cave, with Fauna leaning against Blue and the other three forming a loose circle around Arrow and Ruby. Arrow was yawning at the end of his story and Ruby had long since passed out.

Red Snout shook his head, "It's amazing you guys made it out at all. And even more so that Care Bears rescued you. I thought that only happened to Fauna."

Arrow merely shrugged, "They weren't really Care Bears at the time. Just orphans, like us." He yawned again. "Excuse me. I don't mean to be so tired but-"

"You had a long day. It's completely understandable. We actually have to be going. See you tomorrow Blue, Fauna." Thunder got to his feet, followed by Frosty and then Red Snout, who was still looking skeptically at Arrow.

Fauna shot him a look telling him to stop being so paranoid. Blue got to his feet as well "You two can stay here tonight. I think if you tried to fly back you'd fall right out of the sky."

Arrow nodded sleepily in agreement. Lowering his head and tucking it under his wings, the last thing he heard was Fauna saying, "May Nightshade give you good dreams."


	9. Chapter 9

Over a month had passed since the six time travelers came from the future, in the Kingdom of Caring things were going great. Melody had been on regular caring mission duty for two weeks now, having learned to drive the special cloud car Bright Heart had given her and she was in her element. Often visiting disabled children and even helping a couple overcome their shyness when it came to singing.

Tinker had finally learned to drive a Cloud mobile and both she and her brother, Trick, had finally mastered their stare, albeit not before getting several bumps from recoil.

Trust Heart, on the other hand, was still stuck in training. He had gotten past the physical and stare training just as well as the others, but his driving was still, subpar to say the least and he still gave rash answers on the exams he was taking, but he was only 20% away from the minimum viable knowledge state. 

Tinker was going for her morning run, something she'd gotten accustomed too, especially after she learned it was something Swift Heart enjoyed. Running for the sake of running was a great sensation, and something she'd never been able to appreciate.

She came to a stop near the Hall of Hearts where she saw Trick, Melody, and a somewhat disgruntled Trust Heart waiting for her.

"Good morning," Melody called, "How was your run, Tinker?"

"About the same as usual," Tinker said, "I'm going to stop by Grumpy's workshop later, I want to ask him if he can help me work on something.

"At least I have a day off today," Trust Heart said, "So what's going to happen now?"

Trick grinned mischievously, "I know for a fact that Fauna is going to be stopping by for a visit today. And you know what that means."

"Arrow!" Tinker shouted before she could control herself. She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth looking embarrassed. "Sorry, I lost my head there for a second. You were saying bro?"

He snickered at her, "Yes eager beaver. Arrow and my lady fair will be coming along with her."

"That's so great! It feels like forever since we saw them." Melody clapped in her excitement.

"I bet they don't have homework or special training." Trust Heart grumbled.

Trick ruffled his hair, "You'll get through it soon. But the most important thing is our happy little family is going to be whole again. Yay!" He gave a girly little squeal causing the others to laugh.

"Well then I'll head to Grumpy's now. Make sure you come and find me when they get here." She took off in the direction of Grumpy's house.

Tinker arrived at Grumpy's workshop a couple minutes later and knocked on the door.

"OW!" the voice came from inside followed by some grumbling as Grumpy made his way to the door. He opened the door while rubbing his head.

"You ok?" Tinker asked, still not used to seeing Grumpy being all fur and flesh.

"Yeah I'm fine," Grumpy grumbled, "I just hit my head when I heard you knock. So why are you here today?"

"Actually I have a little project I want to work on," she bent over to whisper her idea in Grumpy's ear then stood back. "Think it's viable?" she asked.

"I have the parts and the tools but you'll have to make it yourself, I need to fix that darn Rainbow Rescue Beam again so you'll be on your own," Grumpy said.

"That's fine, I'll be back tomorrow, Fauna's coming back today and I want to make sure I'm there to meet Arrow when he gets back, see ya," Tinker turned and took off at full tilt.

Grumpy watched her go, "She certainly knows her stuff, guess I'll come back to this tomorrow so I can go meet Fauna."

The Pegasus in question was currently waiting for Arrow and Ruby on the Pegasus Falls side of the portal.

The Twins had assimilated easily into Pegasus life, making quite a few friends among the others their age. They still preferred to do things together but Fauna counted it as a huge step when they went off on their own. Arrow had caught the eye of quite a few of the fillies and Fauna often heard them gushing about him. His sister too had a few admirers but she shot them down before they could ever get too far.

Blue had taken a definite liking to the two and spent a lot of his free time talking with them and helping them with any problems they might encounter. He also was teaching them how to use their Pegasus magic. Ruby took full advantage of any time she had with him. Arrow noticed his sister softening the more time she spent with their parents, but he never mentioned it to her.

"Sorry. Our turn to be late. Arrow had to groom his wings." They came running up out of breath.

Arrow shrugged, "I want to make sure they look their best."

"Arrow it's not going to be hard for them to notice that you two have changed. Being among our kind and eating the food you are intended to consume does wonders for the complexion." Fauna tossed her full mane in emphasis. And it was true. Both Ruby and Arrow had gotten a healthy shine to their coat and feathers, even growing back some feathers they had lost from lack of use. They hardly ever took their human forms anymore.

"Can we go now! I am in serious need of a make-out session." Ruby hopped in anticipation.

"Been there. Needed that. Let's go before your brother pulls a Narcissus and you start kissing trees."

Grinning at Fauna Arrow activated the portal and ran past her through it. Ruby followed after him with Fauna bringing up the rear. One the other side in the Forest of Feelings they headed for Care-A-Lot.

Tinker sped back to her friends at full tilt and came to a stop right in front of them, "Did I miss them?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were here and gone so fast, Ruby an I OWOWOWOW!" Trick was in pain as Tinker grabbed and pulled his ear then released it.

"Not today, Trick, please!" she said.

"You didn't miss them," Melody reassured her.

Fauna spotted the foursome, "Looks like that's your crew. I'm going to try to track down Swifty. We'll meet at the portal at sundown." Banking sideways she shifted into a crow and flapped away.

Pulling in their wings Ruby and Arrow landed in front of their friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Trick gaped at Arrow and Ruby, ignoring his best friends comment. "You...you look so shiny!"

Ruby shed her Pegasus form, "Silly me. I forgot how shiny things distract you."

Closing the space between them, Trick pulled a small bunch of flowers from behind his back. "I missed you."

Taking the flowers she gave them a quick sniff before standing on her tip toes and kissing Trick.

"So all is going well in the Falls then?" Melody asked Arrow.

He nodded, taking on his human shape as well. "And things are going well here?"

Trust cut her off, "Fine except for all the school work. And Trick has been hanging out with Playful Heart an awful lot so he has been testing new pranks out on us."

Laughing he turned to Tinker. "Hey Tink." He gave her the warmest smile he could possibly manage before opening his arms.

Tinker didn't hesitate, she ran into his arms and hugged him, "Hi Arrow, I missed you," she said, "You look so much healthier than you used to."

"Get a room you two!" Trust Heart called.

"Not a room, but Arrow, want to go to the Rainbow Riverside?" she asked.

He nodded down at her, "I would. I have something important I have to tell you." Looking over at Trick and Ruby sucking face Arrow called loudly, "Going with Tinker. See you later." Ruby and Trick both removed a hand and waved at him.

"We'll catch up with you later Trust and Melody."

"Hold on tight," Tinker cautioned then sped off, taking Arrow with her at top speed and arriving at the Rainbow Riverside a few minutes later, "Swift Heart doesn't really like it here, but I've found I like swimming here, especially with Cozy Heart when she's around." Tinker sat down with her feet dipped into the water then looked up at Arrow, "So what was so important that you had to tell me?" she asked.

Kneeling next to her he cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her. "I've decided how I feel. This past month living in the Falls with my own kind showed me other options, and none of them even came close to you. I missed you so much Tinker." His hands stayed on her cheeks as he waited for her response.

Tinker blushed, was he serious? He had to be so she put her hands on him and kissed him back. She released him and replied, "I missed you too. Are you saying you love me?" she asked, hopefully, wanting to hear it from him.

Grinning he took her hand in his, rubbing is thumb gently across her fingers. "I love you Tinker." Bringing her hand to his lips he placed a slow sensual kiss on it.

Tinker smiled as she kissed him, tears of joy coming out of her eyes. This was everything she had hoped for. The kiss broke and she stared into his eyes, "I love you," she said, hugging him and laying her head on his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her he rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry I made you sweat it out, I just had to be sure. But it didn't take me long once I realized how often you crossed my mind." His fingers wandered down to graze her tummy symbol, "It fits you perfectly you know."

"Thanks," Tinker said, "And you're even more handsome now that you've been eating so healthily. I've been running every day so I could stay in shape, it's just hard to avoid overeating up here," she couldn't help but giggle.

He kissed her head again, "I'll always find you gorgeous. You know that." He dropped his voice down low, "But I did notice all that running has made your gluts firmer...and I approve."

Tinker blushed, "Umm thanks, and I'm not sure how to take that. So is there anything you'd like to do today?" she asked.

"As long as I spend time with you and the others I'm happy. Maybe we could try and do something with Swift Heart? I'd like to get to know her a little better too."

"If I can catch her, though she keeps giving Trick and I weird looks," Tinker noted, "Would you like to go for a swim?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me." Getting up he stripped off his shirt. "What do you mean she is giving you guys weird looks? Did Trick try to burp the alphabet again?"

"Yes," Tinker said, sliding into the river, "but I don't think that's the reason, besides Playful and Funshine love that trick. No she's giving me weird looks a lot of the time, maybe she's just concerned that I might beat her someday," Tinker said. She looked up at Arrow, now shirtless, she smiled, he was certainly hot. "Come in, she offered, while treading water.

He dove in, surfacing a foot away from Tinker. "Or better yet, maybe she's just concerned for you. I think she really likes you."

"Yeah," Tinker said, laying on her back and using a backstroke to swim closer to Arrow, "though she doesn't like swimming, she can't stand being near the water. I love it though," Tinker smiled as her head bumped against Arrow's chest.

He lowered his head down, "Well you are her daughter. Not her clone. It's good to be a little different. I mean look at me, I'm the calmest person in my family." Slowly his lips eased over hers in another kiss.

Tinker kissed back then commented, "That's not too hard, I mean look at how our twins act towards each other. Sometimes I think they're both insane." Tinker spun in place until she was treading water upright, "So how are the Falls? Everything you hoped they'd be?" she asked, curiously.

He nodded. "I don't know what Renegade's problem was, I haven't had any problem fitting in with the others. And dad is such an amazing king. It's like he was born to rule. But I definitely need to bring you there sometime so you can see how pretty it is." He got a devious little smirk, "And to show you off to all those girls who have been sniffing after me."

Tinker smiled and carefully hugged Arrow, so they wouldn't go under, "Oh Arrow, you ignored so many Pegasus girls to wait for me. I think I love you even more now," she kissed him deeply. When it broke she began floating on her back again, "I'm going to miss you, I wish you didn't have to go home after one day. Hey," Tinker had a thought, "Think it would be alright if I came for a visit, Tenderheart said I could take a week or so off if I wanted to now that I finally finished all my training, well he did after True Heart told him to let 'us kids have some fun,'" she snickered, remembering the indignant look on Tenderheart's face when he had begrudgingly agreed to give her time off if she so requested it.

"I don't think that would be a problem. We can trade you for Ruby. I know she's been dying to spend a little time with Trick. And I think she wants to see Cozy Heart and Jolly Heart. She's been missing Pledge a whole bunch. I never figured my sister would be the maternal type." He too flipped onto his back, doing some experimental back strokes.

"Everyone's full of surprises," Tinker commented, "And thanks, Arrow, I think I could use some time away from anything technological. I like working with machines but after relying on them for my entire life just to get by, it would be nice to live in a fully natural world, for a while at least." Tinker had let all of her barriers down now that she was alone with Arrow, and she didn't even feel like complaining, there was nothing she could complain about.

Arrow let out a gasp and submerged. When he surfaced he kept a look of shock on his face, "What? The girl I couldn't get to leave the workshop for more than a few hours just said she wants to go all natural?" He sniffled pretending to wipe away a tear. "I'm so proud."

Tinker rolled her eyes, "Har Har, Arrow," then she smiled, swimming over to him, "What do you think Ruby and Trick are up to?" she asked.

"Hopefully done making out. If not we can go pull them apart and catch up with Trust and Melody. I don't want them to think we're ignoring them, cause we missed them too." He swam over to the bank and pulled himself out, offering a hand down to Tinker to assist her.

Tinker accepted his hand and pulled herself out with his help, stretching to let the sun start drying her off once she was on the bank, "Good point, get dressed and I'll zoom us back there."

Slipping his shirt on over his head he returned to Tinker and took her hand. "Dash away doll."

"If you insist," Tinker took his hand and took off at high speed back to where they had landed earlier. The high speed of the wind dried her off as they sped there. They came to a stop where they had departed from originally. Trust Heart and Melody were still there but Trick and Ruby had left.

"We'll you're back, what was so important?" Trust Heart asked.

Melody noticed how Tinker and Arrow were holding hands and smiled, "I don't think that needs elaboration. Ruby and Trick took off to go and see Cozy Heart and Jolly Heart."

Arrow nodded, "She's been wanting to see them for a while now since she didn't get a chance to at the welcome dinner. What are you two up too? I know Tinker's doing good but how's it seeing your parents and stuff?"

"Well, I'm not so sure," Trust Heart said, "Loyal Heart's with Proud Heart and Harmony is still with Brave Heart, so I'm not sure how this will turn out for me. Of course I've been a little too busy to think about that," he groaned, remembering the homework he had to do after the visit was over.

"It's been nice," Melody said, "I see my dad here and he's just so, great. I wish I'd known Brave Heart like this before, sure he's a bit reckless he means well and he's just so strong. Mom's happy too, she and Brave Heart are often together. But I've been doing Caring Missions for the last couple weeks. You should see the car Bright Heart designed for me."

"Oh that's right! You guys can drive cloud mobiles now. I would love to see the car. I bet it's pretty awesome." He grinned over at Tinker, "How's flying working out for you?"

"I've finally gotten the hang of it, so I can conjure and drive my own cars when I need to," Tinker said, "the thrill kinda wears off after a while."

"Over here," Melody said, showing her friends around the side of the building where she had parked. She wheeled over to the car and opened the driver side door. There was no seat, but two hooks that would latch her chair in place once she wheeled up the small ramp that let her do so and as expected there were no pedals, instead there was a small one-handed steering wheel and a hand lever that let her squeeze to act as the accelerator. She showed them how she also shifted gears by moving the accelerator grip around and if she released it suddenly it would hit the brakes, harder if she pressed in on the steering wheel when it was released.

"Bright Heart designed it for me and he and Grumpy built it. I've had it for two weeks now but it's too complex to conjure one on my own so I'll have to take them for maintenance every once in a while," Melody explained.

"Or you could ask me if I'm around," Tinker added, "It may be complex to create but maintenance won't be any different than any other vehicle I've worked on, especially now that I've studied the flight systems of the cloud mobiles and rainbow rollers up here."

Arrow was looking at all the different features Melody had pointed out. "Trick could probably help out too. It might be good for him actually since he doesn't have his bike to work on anymore."

"Possibly," Melody said.

"Well unless there's something else we need to do, let's get something to eat," Trust Heart said, "I'm hungry."

"Me too. That sounds like an excellent idea. I have to admit, grass and fruit and stuff is good, but I could go for a hamburger." 

Turned out a few of the others had the same idea that it was lunch time and were in the Hall of Hearts already. Fauna was at a table with Swift Heart, Grumpy, Noble Heart, Brave Heart, Loyal Heart, and Tenderheart. They waved at the 4 as they came into the building. After getting their food they sat at a table next to theirs.

"Hey everyone. Good seeing you again."

Swift Heart grinned at the Pegasus, "Welcome back. You guys having a nice time?"

"As well as can be expected," Trust Heart said.

"I'm having a good time, it's been a while since I saw Arrow and Ruby," Melody commented.

"On that note, where is Ruby, and where's Trick?" Tinker asked.

Fauna grinned, "Oh we passed them on the way here. They said they'd come with Cozy and Jolly Heart. Ruby said she had some questions she wanted to ask Jolly about his kind."

"How's the car working out Melody? Any problems yet?" Grumpy asked Melody. 

"The car's great so far, it's nice to be able to do things on my own instead of needing someone else to keep hauling me around

Arrow glanced at Swift Heart, feeling her eyes on him. He ran his fingers through his bi colored bangs, pushing them out of his eyes. "Do I have something on my face?"

Swift Heart shook her head, sorry. I just noticed your eyes were two different colors. That's pretty unique."

He looked back down at his plate, "Thanks."

Taking a bite of her salad, Swift Heart looked at Fauna briefly. Arrow's brown eye was the exact same shade as hers. 'Interesting.'

At that moment Trick came running into the Hall of Hearts, slamming the door behind him and breathing deeply. Leaning back against it he kept his arms splayed out, holding it closed. "Okay, next time I pick flowers for Ruby, can someone please point out which flower beds are Proud Hearts and therefore off limits!"

"I'd suggest you run or hide and quick," Brave Heart said, "and don't stop until Proud Heart either falls asleep or finds something else to worry about."

Before he could say anything a very angry voice came from the other side of the door. "Trickster Heart Hare if you don't open this door in 2 seconds I am going to claw my way through it and strangle you."

Yelping he ran away from the door, diving underneath the table his friends were sitting at. He latched onto Arrow's legs causing him to yelp. "Dude! Relax."

Proud Heart came storming into the room with a smirking Ruby sauntering in behind her. "Where is that hare? He ruined my flower bed."

Fauna shrugged, "Why Proud Heart, whatever do you mean?"

"I know he's in here." Her eyes focused on Loyal Heart. "Loyal, tell me where he is right now!"

Loyal Heart swallowed his mouth full of food, "He's under their table," he pointed to the new arrivals. Trick yelped again and shot out from under the table, and Proud Heart took off after him.

"You're going to pay when I get my claws in you!" she shouted.

"Loyal Heart, was that really loyal of you?" Tenderheart asked.

"When I choose who to be loyal to, I choose the one I spend more time with and who would claw me if I betrayed her," Loyal Heart said, taking a drink.

"He has a point there. I mean if Swift Heart looked at me like that I'd give up whatever she wanted."

She pinched Grumpy's chin in her hand, wiggling his head slightly, "Such a well-trained boy."

Ruby made the noise of a whip cracking through the air. Arrow almost shot food out of his nose laughing.

Grumpy however scowled at her, "We are not whipped!"

Shrugging she sat next to her brother as she waited for her boyfriend to return, "If the title fits." Snatching Arrows hamburger she took a bite.

"I wonder how long Proud Heart will chase him for?" Melody wondered aloud.

"Until she catches him or gets tired," Brave Heart said, "or she finds something else that she needs to take care of."

Tinker turned to Ruby, "So how are Cozy Heart and Jolly Heart?" she asked.

"They're good. Jolly was real cool about putting up with all my idiotic questions. He said it was nice of me to want to know so much about them." She twirled a French fry coyly in her fingers, "He also said Illusion saw you and my brother looking awfully cozy in the river."

"Oh that reminds me. Tinker and I had an idea. We were thinking she could come back to the Falls for a few days and Ruby could stay here. That way we can have a little extra time between visits."

Fauna nodded to Arrow, "Its okay with me for Tinker to come visit. And you know Arrow you and your sister can come here whenever you want now that you know how. I'm not your mother or your jailer so you don't have to run things by me."

He knew they shouldn't have but her words stung him slightly.

"And we would be more than happy to have you here Ruby." Noble Heart told her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Even though I wasn't asked if I wanted to get switched for a few days."

"Well if you don't want to stay here no one's keeping you here," Tinker said irritably, shoving some food in her mouth.

"What did he mean by you two looking cozy?" Trust Heart asked, a bit confused as he ever was.

Melody sighed, "You should be able to figure that one out on your own, but I'm not going to assume anything unless they tell us themselves."

Ruby turned her gaze to Tinker. "I didn't say I didn't want to. I said no one had asked me, and in case you've forgotten, I don't like getting pushed around." She folded her arms over her chest, "What. You afraid my being here is going to take away from Arrow's attention on you?"

Arrow covered his face with his hand, "Oh boy. Here we go."

"Oy, I can't handle this," Trust Heart said, getting up and grabbing his lunch, "I'd rather go and study," he left, not wanting to hear the inevitable argument.

"Well excuse me!" Tinker shot back, "I just thought you wanted to spend more time with Trick, unless you spent too much time with him today."

"How can that be true when he's spent most of it being chased by Proud Heart? There is only one person I'm getting sick of right now and it's you always trying to tell us what to do."

"Ruby it wasn't even Tinker who posed the idea. It was your brother." Noble Heart told her trying to appease her.

"Yea sis. It was my idea. And I should have known better than to mention it without running it by you."

"It may have been your idea but I'm sure nobody protested it." She looked back at Tinker. "I tried to be nice and extend the white flag to you because I knew this would happen. And furthermore, let me just say that how me and your brother spend our time is none of your business."

"Well forgive me," Tinker stood up, "I think I've eaten enough for now, I'm going for a run!" Tinker took off without a second thought.

"I hope no one took that 'brother' comment too seriously, "Melody said quietly to herself.

Sighing Arrow turned to his twin, "Do you have to be so blunt with her all the time. I swear you two fight more than any of us combined."

"It's not my fault, she pushed my buttons. We just get under each other's skin."

"Hey it happens. You can't get along with everyone all the time." Fauna told her.

"Yeah and usually the ones you fight with most are the ones you have the most in common with."

"Excellent point Swifty. What we have here everyone is an excellent example of alpha female syndrome." Fauna addressed the others.

Grumpy smirked, "I thought it was just the show to go with our lunch."

"Well show or not," Loyal Heart said, standing up, "I'm done lunch so I'm going to see if I can pull Proud Heart off of Trick before she turns him into a permanent scratching post." Loyal Heart took off.

"Those two do have a lot in common," Melody observed.

"Well hopefully Tinker will have calmed down by the times she's done running," Brave Heart added.

"So what are you going to do?" Melody Heart asked Ruby, hoping to diffuse the situation.

Ruby shrugged, "I'll stick with you for a while. I promise I won't bite your head off." She grinned at Melody.

"I'll go see if I can catch up with Tinker and make sure she's all okay."

As she got up from the table Grumpy grabbed her wrist, "I don't think she wants company Swift."

"And when has that ever stopped me before?" Smirking she waited for her fiancée to release her before dashing out of the building.

Tinker had run out to the Forest of feelings before she stopped, "Ugg that Ruby, why does she always have to be so difficult!" she grumbled, "I mean it's not like we were forcing her!"

"You know it's all right to talk to yourself, as long as the answers don't surprise you." Swift Heart slid to a stop in front of Tinker. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Things got a little heated in there."

"I'm fine," Tinker said, "and it's nothing new, Ruby and I drive each other up the walls more often than you'd think. You just didn't notice because the last time we were together we were captivated by this place and meeting more of our own kind." Tinker gave Swift Heart an odd look, "Why did you follow me out here, no one else could keep up?" she asked sarcastically.

She shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Yes, I was voted off the island because only I could catch you without making a lung explode or taking all day. And Loyal Heart had gone to make sure Trick stayed intact." Looking around she pointed up the path, "Want to finish your run and talk out some of your frustration? I'm somewhat of an expert when it comes to hot-heads."

"Sure why not," Tinker said, getting ready to run when Swift Heart was ready.

Swift Heart set off at an easy jog with Tinker right behind her. "So you and Ruby butt heads a lot huh?"

"We do, but we've had to live in close proximity for so long that something was bound to give eventually," Tinker explained as she moved to run alongside Swift Heart, "I guess the two of us just never really got along. We've tried to mend bridges before but somehow we end up back at these situations eventually."

"And let me guess. Neither of you like to give in right? The argument is never resolved; one of you just ends up leaving." She extended her legs, hopping over a fallen log. "Here's my advice, next time try seeing it from her point of view, and maybe let her have a win. Then next time you guys fight, she'll take a moment and do the same for you. When someone gets their temper going, they expect you to fire back. If you back down they calm down because they lose ammunition."

"Maybe," Tinker said, "then again a week away from this should be enough to let this blow over," Tinker dropped back as they went down a narrower path, "When I get back I have something I'll need to work on for Trick, but I'll need to clear my head so a vacation will do me good."

"Hey like I said just figured I'd offer some advice. But you know her better than me." Swift Heart casually shifted to a faster run, "You excited about seeing where Arrow's been living?"

"Somewhat, but I'm more excited to be spending time with Arrow," Tinker replied, picking up her pace to keep up with Swift Heart.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but that whole thing is relatively new?" Turning around she ran backwards so she could see Tinker's face.

"Somewhat," Tinker admitted, "I've had feelings for Arrow for a while now, I just never voiced them until recently and he was surprised and confused when I did. He told me that after spending a month away from me in Pegasus Falls that he realized how much he missed and loved me. So it's not as new as you think."

"He seems like a great guy. I hope everything works out for the two of you. Everything is better when you're in love." Realizing what she said she blushed and laughed, "Don't tell anyone I said that, normally I'm not that sappy." Turning back around she saw they had passed the 3/4 mark on the trail.

"Don't worry, Swift Heart, I won't," Tinker promised, "So how are things with Grumpy?" she asked.

She held up her left hand for Tinker to see the ring. "He proposed to me a few weeks ago so it's going very well. The poor guy, I thought he was going to faint before he popped the question. He was mumbling and dropping things all day." Glancing at the ring she grinned, remembering the proposal.

"Sounds like an interesting day," Tinker commented as they reached the end of the trail. "You should have seen the look in Tenderheart's face when True Heart told him I was allowed to have time off after I finished my training."

"Wait. Let me guess, was it this one?" She hunched her shoulders and hung her mouth open in disbelief, allowing her eye to bug out. "Buuuuuutttttttt True Heart we have very important stuff to go over and I don't think they've been here long enough to miss it."

Tinker burst out laughing, "You nailed it, Swift Heart." Tinker stretched, "I feel better now, want to head back?" she asked.

The rabbit cousin nodded, placing a hand on Tinker's shoulder. "And just so you know, any time you need an ear, I'll be there to listen. Heck I have room to spare." She indicated her most prominent feature.

Tinker snickered, "I'll say, want to race on the way back?"

"Oh I dunno. I'm kind of tired from that run we just went on an-READY SET GO!" Swift Heart took off in the direction of Care-A-Lot, leaving Tinker with nothing but some cloud dust and her fading cocky laughter.

"Hey, no fair!" Tinker shouted, taking off after Swift Heart at full tilt yes smiling to herself, this was exactly what she hoped her mother would be like after what Grumpy had told her about Swift Heart.

Trick had been saved from Proud Heart and had made his way back to the Hall of Hearts. He had escaped without any injuries, luckily being in shape enough to keep running after Proud Heart got tired. On his way back he saw Trust Heart sitting on one of Care-A-Lot's benches. "Yo Trust, what brings you out here? Finished eating already?"

"Tinker and Ruby started a arguing so I decided to bail before the fur started flying," Trust Heart said, "I see you made it back alive."

He nodded, "Thanks to Loyal Heart running interference." He turned his ears in the direction of the Hall. "Well I'm starving and I don't hear any raised voices from over there so I think the girls are done killing each other. Want to come back with me? Playful Heart told me where Lotsa Heart hides the Twinkies and ho-ho's."

"Sweet, I'm there," Trust Heart said, standing up, "lead the way Trick."

Entering through the back kitchen door, Trick grabbed one of the chairs and pushed it against a counter. Then reaching for a box that said bran mash, he moved it aside to display a completely ordinary looking jar that had the words "Supplements" on it. Bringing the jar down he lifted the lid to expose the sugar filled treasure inside. "Walla! Now you start snacking on these while I make us some sandwiches out of the steak we had last night." Handing Trust the jar he went to the refrigerator.

"Can do," Trust dug out a Twinkie and stuffed in his mouth, "mmmm"

Grumpy and Brave Heart came in to put their dishes away and saw Trust Heart munching away on Lotsa Heart's secret stash. "Where did you gut those from?" Brave Heart asked him.

Trick answered from his position bent over in front of the fridge, "I got them for him."

"Real healthy lunch there." Grumpy grumbled. Trick emerged with a jar from the fridge. "Dude, I don't think this requires a label." He placed the jar of pickled beets on the counter, with a post it note attached that said "Property of Grumpy. Don't Touch!"

"Icky, how can anyone each those things?" Trust Heart asked, making a grossed out face at the jar.

"Put that away Trick!" He did as Grumpy told him before returning to making his and Trust's food.

"So Ruby is going to be staying for a few days." Brave Heart told him.

Trick looked up surprised, "Did she say that?"

He shook his mane while taking a Twinkie from Trust's hand. "Nope. And when she was told about it she and Tinker got into a fight."

He looked to Trust, "Was that what the fight was about?"

He nodded, mouth too full to answer.

Finishing up his sandwich he left Trust Heart's on the counter. "I'm gonna go see what the final consensus is. Don't make yourself sick on those Trust."

Renegade had finished eating and Treat Heart was on a Caring Mission so he was relaxing in the Forest of Feelings in the Cousin Form that had practically become his natural form, lying back against a tree with his wings flat behind him.

Fauna had left the Hall of Hearts in search of her brother. Seeing him relaxing against a tree she approached him from downwind before silently jumping into the tree to ambush him from above. Shifting into a jaguar she slowly began to climb down the trunk. When her mouth was right next to his ear she let out a loud yowl.

"YAH!" Renegade jumped, and steadied his fall with his wings to avoid hitting the ground painfully, "Must you?" he asked sarcastically, shaking his head but smiling all the same.

"How else would you know it's me sneaking up on you?" Fauna sat on her haunches, tail twitching beside her. "You looked pretty comfy till I disturbed you. Not getting enough sleep?"

"I'm getting good enough sleep," Renegade said, "I just felt like sleeping off my meal. How about yourself?"

She shifted to her human form, "Most nights I do. We're getting ready for the summer festival so I'm helping organize things. You should come. You can even bring Treat Heart if you want."

"That would be great," Renegade said, "I'll ask her when she gets back from her mission. So how's Blue these days?" he asked, "Buried under red tape?"

She grinned, "It's not so bad actually. Ever since...you know...the event that shall not be named...they've been listening to him a lot more. After all he made them look pretty stupid when he went behind their backs to stop the Hunters. Right now he's working on limiting their influence on certain matters that they have no business being involved in. What about you and Treat Heart. Set a date yet?"

"We're working on it," Renegade looked at the engagement ring on his finger, "We're thinking about five or six months from now and we have a lot of planning to do."

"Let me know if you need any help. Are you guys planning to have any of our customs in the ceremony or are you sticking strictly with modern stuff?" She tried to keep her voice casual. She didn't want Renegade to know that she thought he didn't do enough Pegasus things. Even though he had chosen to live here it didn't mean he wasn't still one of them.

"We're thinking about it," Renegade said, "but it would be easier if I actually knew or remembered any of those customs, I barely remember the ones from your wedding. If you want to help us plan you're welcome to help, we could use it if you're able."

"Like I said, I'm at your disposal. Talk it over with Treat Heart. I mean it will be hard for you two to do the first flight as a mated pair since only you have wings, but some of the other stuff might be nice." Flipping into a headstand she peered upside down at Renegade, "Is Treat Heart still insisting on making the cake without any help?"

"As always," Renegade said, "I'm trying to offer my services though but she keeps saying she'll do fine on her own. So have you been around to see Swift Heart and Grumpy yet?"

Turning right side up she nodded. "I was with them in the Hall for lunch a little while ago. But then some of our new recruits got into a spat and Swifty went to calm Tinker down." Smiling she shook her head, "I tell ya, Ruby is a little spitfire. She doesn't like being told what to do."

"Gee, remind you of anyone?" Renegade asked sarcastically.

Fauna stuck her nose in the air. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am always considerate of what others tell me and I always do exactly what they tell me. I never disobey you or argue anything." The words were barely out of her mouth before she burst into laughter, "Oh man. Who am I kidding."

Renegade joined in laughing too, "Yeah that's for sure, but I'm not one to talk either. What about the other new Pegasus, Arrow wasn't it?"

"Yeah. He's pretty much the exact opposite of his sister. He is nice to everyone and really tries to please them. He can convince people to do almost anything too. Oh and the girls just adore him. He flirts with them because he doesn't want to hurt their feelings but he doesn't lead them on." Getting to her feet she dusted her butt off, "What do you say we go find them so you can get to know them a little bit better?"

"I'm game, where was the last place you saw them," Renegade asked, stretching his wings and flapping a bit to get off the ground.

"In the Hall. They should still be there." As they were heading back the way Fauna had just come, two blue blurs streaked past them, causing Fauna to fall to the ground. "Speed limit is below Mach 5 Swift Heart!" She yelled after the blurs.

Renegade jumped to avoid getting hit and steadied himself in the air, "For a bear that Tinker sure can run," he commented, "You ok, sis?" he asked Fauna.

"Fine." Getting back to her feet they continued on their way. Sure enough Ruby and Arrow were still in the place Fauna had left them. "Hey kids look who I tracked down. He's just dying to see you."

Arrow waved at Renegade, "Hey Renegade. How's it going?"

"Pretty Good," the Pegasus cousins said, landing, "How about you two, things going alright in the Falls?"

Ruby smirked, "Absolutely fine. We can't understand why you couldn't get along there. Everyone has been really great."

Arrow shot her a look. "Stop being rude." He looked back at Renegade, "We spoke with Blue. He said there were certain things going on when you first came around but he wouldn't say what they were." Turning to Fauna he asked her, "Did you invite him to the summer festival?"

"Yup. He'll be there."

"Oh good. That should definitely liven things up." Trick looked at Ruby a little surprised, not sure why she was acting like this.

Renegade rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll change into full Pegasus form when I go there, and Treat Heart might come as well, unless she can't get time off."

Fauna looked at Renegade. "I want you to come however you are most comfortable." Looking at Ruby she told her, "Do not begin to try to voice opinions in matters you don't understand."

Ruby rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"I hope Treat Heart can come. It should be a lot of fun." Arrow told Renegade. "I'm especially excited since it's our first one."

"I'm sure she'll want to come as long as she isn't busy," Renegade said. "So I heard that Tinker's going to go on a vacation of sorts in the Falls for the next week or so, is that true?"

"Yup. That's the plan. I'm just hoping she isn't too bored. After all, she's used to having things to mess around with."

Trick scoffed at Arrow, "Dude, all she wants is you. You could be going to the Stone Age and she'd still want to go as long as you were there."

"Hmmmm I wonder what the fan club will think about that?" Ruby murmured at her brother.

He just shrugged, "They can think what they want, but they are going to have to accept I chose Tinker."

Trick's eyes got a funny look in them at the mention of Arrow having a fan club. "Guess you don't have that problem huh Rubes? No fan club of your own?"

"She has a few fans. But they don't get very far." Fauna told the jealous hare.

He turned to his girlfriend, wanting to hear it from her.

The harsh look was gone from her face, "You're the only fan I want." Placing his arm around her shoulders he pulled Ruby against him.

"Well speak of the devil. We were just talking about you." Arrow called over to Tinker as she came in with Swift Heart.

"Oh really?" Tinker said as she hit the brakes and stopped in front of them, "Can I get in on the discussion?"

"We're just talking about your little vacation to Pegasus Falls this week," something hit him then, "You and Trick should come to the Summer Festival, if Ruby and Arrow want you to come and that alright with you, sis?" he said the final part to Fauna.

"It's fine with me. Let me just run it by Blue so he can give the guards a heads up at your portal."

In unison Ruby and Arrow replied, "Of course we want them there!"

Trick smiled, "I'm so there. But first, can you tell me exactly what is the Summer Festival?

"For each season we have a festival to celebrate the time of year. In spring we celebrate the birth of all the new foals that year, summer is a time of joy and fun, fall is for family and friends, and winter is when we remember those we have lost. At the summer festival it's a night of music, drama performances, contests, and lots and lots of summer wine."

"That sounds like fun," Tinker said, "When is the Summer Festival?"

"During the full moon in July so it's still a couple of weeks away."

Swift Heart scowled, "How come I was never invited to this shindig? It sounds mega fun!"

"Because you never asked before. Hell at this point I might as well invite everyone."

"Think the council will go for that?" Renegade asked.

She shook her head. "Nope which is exactly why I've never brought it up before. But it has never been an issue before, since you were the only one who had such personal connections here."

Arrow turned to Tinker, "You look calmer."

"Yeah, I'm better now," she turned to Ruby, "are you ok Ruby?"

"Fine. I'll talk to you about it later, k?" She tried to emphasize that the reason behind her blow up was in regards to things that couldn't be discussed here.

"Well maybe see what Blue says and see if there's any limit on guests or something like that," Renegade suggested to Fauna.

"See what Blue says about what?"

Fauna squealed like a little girl and jumped into her mates human arms. "Babe, what are you doing here?"

"I had some time off this afternoon so I thought I should pay your family a visit." Putting Fauna down he smiled at the others, "Hey everyone."

Tinker just rolled her eyes but turned to the new arrival, "I guess that you're Blue, Fauna's mate and the King of the Pegasus."

"That would be him," Renegade said, "How are things back home?" Renegade asked Blue.

"They are good. Frosty says hello and he and the other white wolves want you to stop by when you have a chance. Fauna told me you are engaged, congratulations." He smiled at Ruby and Arrow and Ruby felt that familiar warm feeling spread through her.

"I'll make sure to see them when I come for the festival, and thanks Blue," Renegade said.

"So how's Pegasus Falls holding up?" Tinker asked curiously.

"You must be Tinker. And I'm not sure exactly what you are referring to but in general we are fine." He smiled at Fauna, "Better than fine actually now that we have an official Queendame." The smile she returned was so intimate it seemed Fauna had forgotten there were others in the room.

Grumpy however could always be counted on to ruin a moment. "Blue I don't think you formally met Trust, Melody, and Trick." He pointed out each of them as he said their name.

"Not officially no but I've heard a lot about them. But what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Can I invite the whole family to the Summer Festival?" Fauna asked quickly.

Blue thought about it for only a moment before nodding, "I don't see why not. Better yet. I insist they come and I just won't even warn the council."

Ruby laughed, "That'll sure ruff up those old feather brains."

"I can't wait to see their reaction," Renegade chuckled.

"We have to go and tell True and Noble Heart," Melody added.

"It sounds like fun," Trust Heart added.

"Hold on you two. Even though you get to go, there will be no drinking. Got it?" Tenderheart told Trust and Melody.

Melody Heart just rolled her eyes while Trust Heart muttered, "Killjoy."

"Pull it out for once, Tenderheart," Renegade said sighing at the Care Bear leader's interjection.

Fauna erupted into giggles and ended up burying her head in Blue's shoulder. He had a hand over his mouth trying to suppress his own laughter but his shoulders shook anyway.

Tenderheart scowled at Renegade, "Just because some of us partook in some underage drinking, doesn't mean we all have to." His eyes flickered briefly to some of the others in the room. "We don't want to make Blue regret inviting us by getting wasted and embarrassing him."

Trick raised his hand, "Trust me I have the embarrassment thing covered on all accounts."

Ruby nodded, "He is the best at making an ass of himself."

"Sounds like you're going to get nowhere fast if you keep this up," Tinker added.

"Besides if you keep this up you'll be the one embarrassing everyone if you try to organize everyone at the festival while they're all having fun," Renegade added, snickering.

Blue gasped in fake shock, "Organization at the Summer Festival! That's blasphemy."

"Utter nonsense and depravity says I." Fauna added.

Swift Heart patted Tenderheart's arm, "Its okay. I'm sure with a few glasses of wine you'll forget all about rules and organization."

He however looked less than amused.

"Oh let him be," Renegade said, snickering.

"I think I should go and tell the founders," Melody said turning to head away, "so they can organize the journey and make sure everyone who wants to go can come."

"Excellent idea Melody. Ruby and I had talked about going outside so I could show her how I've learned to use this thing." He pointed to the joker card on his abdomen.

"Nice! We should go too Tinker." Arrow told her.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll go set up some targets." Swift Heart sped from the Hall.

"And Trust you should come too so you can work on your stare." Grumpy told the young dog.

"Sure, I'm game," Tinker said.

"But I passed my stare test," Trust Heart said but sighed, "Ok fine."

While Melody headed to find the founders the rest of the assembled group headed for the Stare Range.

Ruby perched on a cloud bank as she watched Trick stand with his eyes closed and his fingers and thumbs forming an "0". He was humming to himself. "Trick do you know how utterly ridiculous you look?"

He held out a hand silencing her. "I must center myself in order for me to truly exhibit my mad awesome skills."

"Didn't you knock Tinker over your first time round?" Swift Heart asked him.

"Everyone's a hater." Trick replied with an exasperated sigh.

Trust Heart stepped forwards, "Ok, I've done this before," he said. He focused and fired his stare at the target, stepping back a few paces but maintaining his stance despite it.

Tinker stood and fired her stare easily at the target, she was in full control and she looked over to her brother, "Maybe you should spend less time 'centering yourself' and just hit the target, Trick."

He smiled sweetly at her, "Whatever you say sister dear." Acting like he was turning to the target he got his symbol glowing. However at the last second he sent his stare at Tinker to graze her behind. "Oops, clumsy me."

"Clumsy this!" Tinker said, irritated she turned and fired one right back at Trick, hitting him square in the chest.

"Hey!" He stumbled back a few feet, hand going to his chest. "A graze is different than a full on stare Tinker." He retaliated sending another beam of light at her.

"Knock it off you two. This isn't what we use stares for." Grumpy told them going between them and holding out his arms.

"Oh fine 'dad'," Tinker said, making the word dad sound as sarcastic as possible as she turned back down the range to fire at the target.

Fauna leant over to Arrow, "And you're absolutely sure those two aren't related?"

He nodded. "Yup. They do a pretty good impression of siblings though right?"

Hopping off her cloud Fauna went to stand in the line-up. "Let's see if I still got it."

The caduceus symbol on her forehead began to glow and Fauna fired off 4 stare bolts. Each one hit the bull's eye on everyone's targets.

"Nice, Fauna," Renegade said, jumping over to join her. He fired his stare off at a target from the symbol on his tummy, "It's nice to get some time with family."

"What do you think, am I doing alright?" Trust Heart asked the older Care Bears.

"You're doing great kiddo." Brave Heart told him. "How are you coming along conjuring things from your tummy symbol?" 

"I'm getting better," Trust Heart replied to Brave Heart, "I can do basic items and small electronics. Can't do anything larger than a chair yet though."

Blue called over to Renegade, "Hey. You and Fauna should do a shifting battle at the Summer Festival. You two haven't sparred in ages, and I am sick and tired of her always practicing on me."

"That sounds fun," Renegade said, "up for it sis?" 

She grinned at him, "Always. Try not to cry too hard when I beat you."

Trick and Arrow both went "Ooooooooooooooooo"

Treat Heart came up from the landing strip. "Why are they making weird noises?" She waved at Fauna, "Hey Fauna! When did you guys get here?"

"About an hour or so ago. Just get off a caring mission?"

"Yup." She walked over to Renegade, "Hi honey."

"Welcome back dear," Renegade put his arms around Treat Heart and kissed her affectionately.

"Eww!" Trust Heart stated gagging.

"Oh hush up," Tinker shoved him, "You'll understand when you find someone yourself."

"Yeah, kissing is an excellent way to pass the time." Trick told him.

Treat Heart giggled. "So what were Trick and Arrow carrying on about before I came over?"

"Fauna was talking smack about your boo boo, about how she was going to make him cry during a sparring match." Ruby told her.

Treat Heart turned to Renegade, "Looks like you have some practicing to do to prove her wrong."

"Don't worry, I will Treat Heart," Renegade reassured her.

At that point, Melody came wheeling back towards them, "I spoke with Noble and True Heart and they're going to start planning to get the family to the summer festival in a couple weeks."

"Perfect. And Fauna and I will make sure we have places for you all to sleep since you will most likely be exhausted after the festivities." Blue told Melody.

Swift Heart started to dance, "Oh yeah. We gonna get our party on." She bumped up against Grumpy, continuing to dance.

"Tinker do you need to pack anything to take with you later today?" Arrow asked her.

Before she could answer a sound very similar to the warning bells in Pegasus Falls sounded.

"Uhoh Caring meter alert." Fauna looked in the direction of the Caring Meter.

"No there's nothing major, just a blanket unless you have something else for me to use," Tinker said.

"I'll take this one," Melody said turning to head for her car, "I'll just head for my car, anyone want to come with me?" she asked.

Brave Heart walked over to her. "I'll come with you. We'll see who else we run into on the way and drag them along too."

"Good luck Melody." Arrow called after her.

"Yeah and make sure you have your flashlight Brave Heart." Trick told him.

"Hey! It's the middle of the day." He was met with a bunch of skeptical looks. "I'll bring it just in case." Together he and Melody left.

"Well now what are the rest of us going to do?" Ruby questioned.

"Well we could all split up and spend time with our significant others," Renegade suggested, grinning.

"I am all for that idea." Ruby yelped as Trick began to drag her away.

Arrow offered Tinker his arm. "You lead, I'll follow."

"Gotcha, hold on!" Tinker shot off with Arrow on her arm.

"Let's go home for now," Renegade said, picking up Treat Heart in his arms and flapping off, Treat Heart giggling and holding on, hugging him.

"Wait, where does that leave me!" Trust Heart shouted, though only Fauna, Blue, Swift Heart and Grumpy were still present.

Grumpy rubbed his chin, "See if you can catch up with Melody and Brave Heart. It will be good for you to observe what to do on a real life mission."

"Uh yeah, HEY WAIT UP!" Trust Heart took off after Brave Heart and Melody, leaving the last four alone.

"Well then I'm heading back to the garage. I was working on some stuff before I heard you guys were coming today. Coming Swift Heart?"

She nodded before leaning over to Fauna, "But I can promise he won't be working."

Grinning she watched them walk away as Blue slipped his arms around her from behind. "So what should we do wifey?"

"We can go visit our favorite hidden spot in the Forest of Feelings we used to use when I lived here." Removing one arm he slid the other hand into her back pocket as they walked off.

Renegade Flew over the Forest of Feelings, holding Treat Heart in his arms before carefully landing in front of their house, "We're here, how are you?" he asked Treat Heart.

Giggling she moved to open the door, "Fine Renegade. I'm getting used to you flying with me. I hardly ever get dizzy anymore." Going inside she headed for the kitchen, "You want anything to drink?"

"Just some water, you?" he asked, "hungry at all?

"Starving. I missed lunch because of the caring mission I was on." She poured Renegade some water. "I think I'll make an omelet. Want one too?" Walking over she handed him his glass.

"I'd love one," Renegade said, taking a drink, "Would you like some help?" he asked.

"Sure. You start heating up the pan and I'll grab the eggs out of the fridge." Leaning forward she gave him a quick kiss. "What would you like in your omelet?"

"Peppers," Renegade said, getting up and heading to the kitchen and grabbing the pan. He set it on the stove and turned on the burner.

Getting out the eggs, peppers, tomato, mushrooms, and salmon chunks for their omelets she also took out a bagel and tub of cream cheese. Tearing off a chunk of the bagel she dipped it in cream cheese and popped it in her mouth as she began to whisk the eggs. "So how was your morning?"

"Alright," Renegade said, "I spent time with my sister for a while, went to the stare range, nothing special. How did your mission go?"

"Oh it was fairly routine. Just a boy who didn't like his older brother not hanging out with him anymore." She got a shy smile on her face, "Cheer dragged me to a bridal boutique after we finished. It gave me some ideas for our wedding." She took another bite of bagel.

"Ooh, sounds exciting, hope she wasn't too overbearing," Renegade smiled.

Treat Heart giggled, "No. But she did start trying on veils and dresses after about 5 minutes and I had to remind her several times Champ hadn't even popped the question yet." Adding the fixings to their bowls she handed the mixtures to Renegade. "Here you go soux chef. Start cooking."

"Yes mam," Renegade said taking the bowl and pouring it into the pan and letting it cook.

"What do you want for dinner? I think I need to go grocery shopping. There is nothing here." She opened their pantry, which was fully stocked and began looking through it.

"Hmm, probably Pesto Tortellini," Renegade said as he folded he omelet over, "What about you?"

"That sounds perfect. Ooo and maybe I'll make some tiramisu. Or some cannoli. Ooo Ooo or a cheesecake." She began looking for the ingredients she would need for any or all of the deserts. Most likely she would be making all of them.

"Sounds delicious," Renegade turned out the Omelet onto a plate and turned to put his arms around Treat Heart from behind, "but slow down and eat for now," he said, putting his wings around her as well.

Sighing she relaxed against him, softly fingering the feathers encasing her. "You know suddenly I'm not all that hungry. Your wings are so warm."

"Thank you," Renegade said, resting his head on her shoulder, "I can't wait until we're married," he said, his eyes glazing over dreamily.

She turned slowly, allowing her head to rest on his chest. "Sometimes I feel like this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute. I don't know how I ever got lucky enough to get you."

"I feel the same way," he looked down into her eyes, "I love you, Treat Heart."

"I love you too Renegade." Kissing him quickly she moved out of his embrace. "Now let's eat before the eggs get all rubbery." Sitting down, she was barely in the chair 2 seconds before she was off bouncing to a notepad with the words Cake Ideas written on the top. "Oh did you decide what flavor you wanted your grooms cake to be?" she was already scribbling away whatever idea had caused her to once more disregard her food.

"Chocolate," Renegade said, taking her hands carefully, "Just eat first then we can start planning again."

"Sorry. You know how I get when I get an idea." She let Renegade lead her over to their table and she sat down once more. Taking a bite of the omelet she grinned at her fiancée, "Well done sweetie. You are becoming quite the cook."

"Only because I had such a great teacher," he said back smiling as he took a bite of the food too. It was good.

Taking another bite she got up to get a chunk of cheese and the grater. "Here sprinkle some of this on top it wall make it even better." She put a mound of grated cheese on her omelet before handing it to Renegade.

"I bet," Renegade said, grating some cheese onto the omelet, "You're right, this is delicious," he said finishing off his portion. "So what shall we do now?" he asked, giving her a tilted look and smiling.

She sat pretending to think. "Well you can clean up and then I can take a nap." She took their plates to the sink before adding slyly "Joining me is entirely up to you."

"I'll do the dishes," he kissed Treat Heart, "then I'll join you when I've finished, that way there's nothing else that needs to be done," he said seductively, turning on the water in the sink in order to clean the dishes.

"Why Ren. Whatever do you mean. I am sure I will fall asleep the instant my head hits the pillow." Leaving the kitchen she let her hips sway, a trick she learned from Swift Heart.

Renegade watched her go, and he had to restrain himself from rushing and breaking the dishes. Thankfully he and Treat Heart were clean people and thus there was only the pan, the mixing bowl, the whisk and the plates. He did the dishes as quickly as possible and then hurried to the bedroom, careful not to run lest he appear desperate.

Treat Heart lay on the bed, curled around one of their pillows eyes closed. She made an obnoxiously fake snoring sound to continue the illusion that she was asleep. As she heard Renegade enter the room she had to try hard to keep herself from laughing.

Renegade approached their bed and knelt on the bed, leaning over the "sleeping" Treat Heart. It was a bit too dark into the room for him to tell that she was faking, "Guess you were tired," he said, kissing her snout softly, "must have been a tough mission."

She lost her bout with the giggles. "Not half as tough as it's going to be for you to convince me to let go of this pillow. It's so nice and soft and warm." To prove her point she held the pillow tighter.

"Ohh we'll see about that!" Renegade said, pushing one of his wings under her chin and tickling her with the feather tips.

"Hahahahah no hahhaahh fair!" she squirmed beneath him but she still kept both arms around the pillow. She also tried unsuccessfully to roll over and protect her chin from his feathers.

"Oooh you're not going to get away that easily," Renegade took her arms in his hands and used his other wing to tickle her hands trying to loosen her grip.

His plan worked as Treat Hearts hands slowly began to rise off the pillow. She was also forced on her back so she was looking up at him. "Okay, hahahah okay, take hahahah the hahaaha pillow."

Renegade moved the pillow aside, "I just wanted it out of the way," he said sensuously. He moved in close and put his wings around her, "Are you still cold, dearest?" he asked.

She shook her head, hands traveling up his arms slowly, "Nope you took care of that. Now if only I had something soft to snuggle." Leaning up slightly she kissed him gently.

"Oh, I'm not soft enough?" Renegade asked, pretending to sound hurt as he snuggled close to her and enfolded her in his wings.

Treat sighed happily as she rested her head on his chest. "You're only soft around me. And that's just the way I like it. Forget the pillow, I think I'll sleep with you." She giggled again when she realized what she said.

Renegade chuckled, "Well I won't say no to that," he replied, kissing her deeply.

Returning the kiss she moved her arms around his shoulders, holding him against her. Feeling the base of his wings she began to stroke them, loving how silky smooth the feathers there were.

Renegade shivered as he moved his arms up to Treat Heart's ears, feeling the loose floppy skin in between his fingers.

"Mmmmmm that feels nice." She kissed along his jaw line to the spot under his ear and began to nibble it gently.

"Oooh," Renegade traced his hands down Treat Heart's sides, "That feels nice," he began to use his finger tips to massage her sides carefully.

No matter how carefully he did it, she always squirmed and laughed because she was so ticklish. "Hahaha careful on the curves hun." Moving her mouth back to his she kissed him again allowing her leg to curl over his.

Renegade kissed her back, "Then maybe I shouldn't be so light," he said, caressing her sides with his full hands and notching his leg with the one she had curled over it.

Murmuring pleasantly against his mouth she caressed his leg with her foot. She also arched her back slightly into him, pressing their bodies even closer.

Renegade's hands moved up Treat Heart's body, to her chest as he pressed close against her body, kissing her softly.

Twining her hands in his mane she gently began to massage his scalp. Every time his hands pressed into her sides she gasped slightly, causing her kisses to become shorter and more urgent.

Renegade kissed her down to her neck, reaching up behind her and rubbing her back as he did so, shivering as she caressed his mane and keeping both of them close.

She felt a pleasant tingle travel down her spine. "I think it's about that time. If things heat up anymore I'm afraid my tummy symbol will melt." She let her head roll to the side giving him better access to her neck.

Renegade kissed her neck carefully, moving down, "If it does, I'll keep it safe for you until things cool down," Renegade said quietly in her ear as he rubbed her back and kissed down her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Trick had pulled Ruby away from the group to a spot he had picked out early on in the month that he knew she would love. Ruby however, as impatient as always was sick of having her arm almost ripped out of the socket. "Trick where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see soon." He grinned excitedly back at her.

Rolling her eyes she replied, "It better not be somewhere that's going to get us in trouble. I already lost a chunk of time with you because of the Proud Heart incident."

"I'll remind you that was not entirely my fault. Aha! Here we are." Finally coming to a stop he held his arms out, showing off the Caring Meter.

Ruby tapped her foot, "You brought me to a giant heart lollipop statue? What do you want me to count how many licks it takes you to get to the center."

Groaning Trick shook his head, "Rubes I think you are missing out on exactly what this is."

Her eyes looked around the area, "Enlighten me."

"If I stand here in front of the Caring Meter, anyone could see me yes?"

She put her hands over her eyes and sighed in exasperation, "Oh no. You're not going to do that thing again when you thought you were invisible if you had everyone else close their eyes are you?"

He scowled at her, "It worked didn't it. Could you see me? No! Ergo, invisible." Ignoring her laughter he continued, "Like I said. Stand here, totally exposed. But..." He walked around behind the Caring Meter, "Back here there is only the slight but totally possible chance someone will see me. Or...us I should say."

Finally getting his drift she walked over to him, joining him behind the Caring Meter. "Just like in the shower back home."

Smirking down at her he pinned her gently against the heart shaped device, "And what a fun time that was."

Not so gently, Ruby pulled his head down to hers igniting the kiss.

Trick pressed into the kiss with gusto, pressing Ruby up against the back of the Caring Meter as he did so.

Just like last time Ruby felt a purr rising in her throat. She also felt her cheeks warming up meaning she was blushing. It frightened yet pleased her that only Trick got this reaction out of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she let her hands slide over his shoulders.

Trick slid his hands down her sides, feeling the curves of Ruby's form as he kissed her, smiling as he heard her purr.

Moving one of her hands down to his, she steered it around to cup her butt. "Give a gal a boost." She brought her leg up towards his hips to make her meaning clearer. She didn't want Trick hurting his neck from having to bend down and kiss her.

Trick got the hint and hefted her, raising her up by her rear so her head was level with his as he kissed her harder.

Down in the rainbow river that ran behind the Caring Meter, Grateful Heart Platypus and Illusion Heart Alligator were going for a swim together. Grateful Heart dove underwater and then came up, seeing the Caring Meter.

"Hey, Etienne," she said, using her boyfriend's human name, "look up there, is that Trick and Ruby?" she asked.

He came up underneath her, lifting Gloria out of the water on his shoulders. Laughing at him she peered down into his smiling face.

"I dunno. De view from down dere onleh showed me un ting."

Looking where she indicated he indeed saw Trick and Ruby. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his middle as he kissed her fiercely. "Oui I do believe dat's dem chere."

Gloria reached up, "Let's go greet them shall we?" she asked, falling backwards into the water.

Grinning he stroked to the shore and climbed out on the cloud bank. Turning to the river he offered a hand down to Grateful Heart, easily hefting her out of the water. "Now correct me if I'm wrong chere. But I don tink dat's de proper use of de Caring Meter non?"

"No, it isn't, Etienne," she said, taking his arm and letting him pull her out of the water, "But let's go see what they are up to, Illusion."

Ruby had begun to kiss Trick's neck when the two cousins walking up from the river caught her attention. "Hey Trick. When you did your test on view ability...did you forget about the river?"

"Why do you ask," he looked behind him and saw the alligator and platypus, "Oh, hi there."

"Hi, Trickster," Gloria said, "having fun are we?" she asked, smiling.

"We were." Ruby muttered. Untangling her legs she allowed herself to slide off Trick. "

Illusion smirked at her. "Bonjour Petite. Been awhile since we seen you."

"I'm sorry but I was only hear the one night so I'm afraid I don't remember everyone's names."

"No problem. De name Illusion Heart and de femme here is Grateful Heart."

"Nice to see you again Ruby, I heard you were spending a lot of time with my brother and his wife today," Grateful Heart said.

"Yeah, we were with Jolly and Cozy for a while, Ruby insist- wait you're Jolly's sister?" Trick was a bit startled, but not surprised.

"More or less, let's just say Renegade and I have a similar origin, but I was able to change and the family let me join. Illusion helped me choose my name and join," she leaned back against the alligator's strong chest and smiled up at him.

He wrapped her in his arms, holding her against him. "What can I say. She grew on me. Not dat yo' frère din play match maker in de beginning." Resting his chin on Gloria's head he gave her a squeeze.

Ruby thought about something, "Did everyone have a clone at one point?"

"Yes," Gloria sighed sadly, "there was a clone of everyone up here, No-Heart created them in an attempt to destroy the Care Bear Family, he probably would have succeeded too but after the first attack a large group of the clones were destroyed on Earth, we still don't know how or why. Eventually they failed too much and he, disposed of them, others some of us were forced to destroy. Only Renegade and I survived."

"You're talking like they're something else, or you were never part of them," Trick pointed out, finding it confusing how Grateful Heart referred to the clones as "they" and included herself in the family.

"Renegade and I changed after we were taken from No-Heart's control and after a while living in this world and adapting in our own ways we became our own people, even Take Care told us we are genetically more like siblings to them than copies of them," Gloria explained, "I lived with Julian's mom for a while while I tried to find out who I was, turns out I'm very grateful for a lot of things," she reached her hands around behind her to give Illusion a sort of reverse hug.

"Apparently so grateful it became your name." She hadn't meant for it to come out as harsh sounding as it did.

Illusion stared at her for a moment. "You gotta let it go petite."

Folding her arms across her chest she scowled at him, "Excuse me? Let what go."

"Whatever make you lash out at de one's who love you. Dem's dat hurt you are gone, you only doin dem justice by pushing us away."

It brought Ruby up short how well the alligator cousin saw through her walls. She didn't remember him, but she had heard stories of him from Jolly. Apparently they'd been close. Rather than respond right away she rested her head against Tricks shoulder. "Illusion is a good name for you too." This time there was nothing but sincerity in her tone.

"Umm, I don't know what to say here," Trick said, "You ok Rubes?"

She nodded, "Fine. It's just no one other than my brother ever called me out on my attitude before. Not even you." She bumped him with her hip, "Course that's probably cause you were too scared I'd whoop your ass."

Illusion shrugged his shoulders with a smile on his face, arms still wrapped firmly around Gloria. "Seeing through ting's is wha' I do. Sometimes tings aren't always what dey seem."

Gloria turned, "And that's one of the reasons I love you," she said, nuzzling Illusion with her bill.

"Too scared, how's this for too scared!" Trick suddenly pushed Ruby hard, pushing her off the edge of the Caring Meter platform and into the Rainbow River, "Think I'm too scared now, Ruby?" he asked, grinning down at the water.

Illusion took a large step back away from the edge of the river, taking Gloria with him. "Trus' me chere. We gonna want some space from dis one." Turning back to the triumphant looking Trick, he asked, "Quick question homme. Wha' Ruby's Guardian Form?"

He scoffed at the alligator, "It's a Tiger..." His voice dropped off. "Uhoh."

Dragging herself out of the river in said tiger form, Ruby fixed her glowing red eyes on Trick. "I'll give you to the count of three. 1...2..."

"Uhh, gotta go bye!" Trick spat out and took off, with Ruby hot on his tail.

"Should we help him, Etie?" she asked, "Or is he in too deep?"

"De boy on his own chere. Dis one does tings he gotta escape fo' himself. Dat don mean we can' enjoy de show," the alligator replied.

"That's true," Gloria said, watching the chase and giggling to herself.

As Ruby chased Trick all over Care-a-Lot, much to Illusion and Grateful's entertainment, Tinker had pulled Arrow to the house to show him around. As they slid to a stop in front of the door, Arrow exhaled. "Holy crap you've gotten fast."

"Well I've been running a lot more than I used to," Tinker explained, "With more open space and Swift Heart running every morning I decided to join in." She opened the door to the house she shared with the others, "come and see where the four of us have been living for the last month," she said as she entered.

The first room he saw was the living room. It had couches facing the TV and a few other things scattered around. "I'm surprised Trick and Trust haven't trashed the place yet. I mean yeah our old home was sort of a dump but their rooms were always extra dumpy."

"Well Trust has been busy with homework and training, and Melody and I have cleaned up after Trick whenever he messes things up, except in his room, don't go in there," Tinker cautioned.

He laughed, "There we go. Back on track." He stuck his head into their small kitchen. "Got anything processed or with artificial coloring in here? I could go for some junk food."

"Some leftover pizza from last night, and you can check Trick's stash, It's hidden under the carrots in the vegetable drawer ," Tinker pointed to the fridge, "He still thinks we don't know it's there."

Laughing harder he went to the fridge. "Oh our poor poor disillusioned boy. Bingo." Reaching under the carrots he pulled out a Hershey bar. Taking a bite he rejoined Tinker. "Lead on tour guide."

"Well," Tinker showed him around, "Other than those two rooms there's the laundry room downstairs, and our rooms are down the corridor," she said pointing down a small hallway, "we have two bathrooms thankfully, or we'd have too many problems in the morning."

Arrow glanced down the corridor at the rooms. "Is it weird not having us here?"

"Yes it is," Tinker said, "but we've been too busy to really pay that fact much mind," she took his hand, "but I'm happy you're here."

Tugging gently on her hand he pulled Tinker against his chest. "I thought about you guys every night before I went to sleep. I missed hearing your brother's snoring and the sound of your dads machines. I missed hearing people walking down the corridors at random times. And I kept thinking back to that night we spent on the roof."

Tinker smiled, "You've been on my mind a lot too, I remember that night on the roof, it was special despite the circumstances at the town."

"Just wait till you spend your first night in the Falls. You won't believe how pretty the sky is." He kissed her forehead gently. "And you won't be needing a blanket. My wings will keep us warm enough." He murmured against her hairline.

"That will be nice," she said, kissing Arrow's cheek.

Leaning down to kiss Tinker again Arrow jumped in surprise as Trick came flying into the house, slamming the door behind him. "How is it twice in one day I find myself being chased by two separate cats that want to rip me to shreds?"

Tinker looked over at Trick, irritated, and said, "Unless you want to add one high speed bear and an eagle to that list, you should find somewhere else to hide," Tinker glared at her brother.

Looking to Arrow for some support he saw a rare glare coming from his eyes.

"Oh come on dude! What happened to bros before hoes? No offense sis." He peered out the blinds and saw Ruby pacing outside.

Striding forward Arrow snatched Tricks ear, "I'll stitch you back together when she's done." Opening the door despite his best friends' protests he called "All yours Ruby." Before tossing him out and locking the door behind him.

"Thank you for that," Tinker said, zipping over and sighing in relief, "that brother of mine seems to be pushing all the wrong buttons today doesn't he?"

"It's all that spare time he has now. Think about it. All he did in our time was patrol, prank, and play with his bike. So all he has left is pranking, not exactly a healthy creative output." Realizing how close they were he let his fingers trail down her face. "It's kind of like how you've channeled all your extra energy into running."

"Yeah, it is," Tinker said, "So what have you and your sister been up to in your spare time?" she asked.

Moving away from her he sprawled out on the couch. "Learning to use our magic, getting to know the others. Oh and meeting Thunder and our other uncles. And tons and tons of flying."

"Sound like fun, I've been flying a lot too but not like you have," Tinker said, walking over to the couch and standing next to him

Grabbing her he pulled her down on top of him, spinning her so she was lying back against him. "How's your dad?"

Tinker was surprised but not displeased and smiled, "He's fine, a lot more grouchy than sad now, but at least he's happy. He and mom are engaged," she blinked, "that sounds so weird now that I've said it out loud, but I guess time travel would always be weird."

He nodded. "Who'd have thought you'd be attending your own parents wedding." He ran his fingertips gently up and down her arms. "I wish we could have seen my parents mating ceremony."

"It will be strange, and yet wonderful," Tinker admitted, "As for your parents, I'm sure you'll get to see a traditional mating ceremony before we have to complete our mission, we have more than enough time," Tinker said, doing her best to help him feel better about it.

Resting his chin on her head he sighed, "Don't mind me. I'm just an undercover romantic. I don't really mind missing it, it's just...I dunno." Stilling his hands he gave her a light pat.

Tinker rolled over so she was facing him and placed her hands on his chest, "I don't mind, I like it when you're being romantic," she smiled and kissed him.

Starting with her nose he started to trail kisses over her cheek and down to her lips. Hovering just above her mouth he blew softly on her lips, teasing her. His hands came to rest on her lower back, rubbing small circles. "Then I'll just have to keep being romantic."

"Good," Tinker said, pressing against his lips and kissing him deeply.

As the kiss deepened, Arrow's hands got tighter on Tinker's sides. He loved feeling her soft fur beneath them. Fingers and hands were one of the few things he missed in his Pegasus form. That thought caused him to separate briefly from Tinker. "I won't be able to be in my human form much in the Falls."

"I'll manage," Tinker said, "If I can go a week without technology I can handle you being a full Pegasus for that long," she placed her hands on the sides of his head, "besides I haven't seen your true form much, what with the whole no plants in our time thing."

He grinned up at her. "That's true. Besides, it still has its uses." His fingers grazed her spine as he wiggled briefly to reposition her. "I still can't wait to see what you're going to do without your gadgets."

"Well I might go temporarily insane but I'll adjust, it will be nice to eat natural food after salvaging all that stuff, half of it probably not so fresh or even above what would be considered sanitary by today's standards," she chuckled, "sorry guess I let my mind wander a bit."

"I like when your mind wanders. And don't panic too much about the natural food. The council hate when outside things come in, so Fauna makes sure once a week she gets some kind of take-out from Earth. And if Ruby or I ever want anything she'll make a special trip since we are more used to eating that stuff."

"Thanks, and that's good to know," Tinker thought for a moment, "do you know what Fauna thinks of the four of us?" she asked.

"I know it's working in our advantage that we don't have any similar markings to our parents and that we mostly avoid human form. We definitely share some similarities then. And I don't think she suspects anything from you guys." He paused debating whether or not to mention the next part. "Red Snout didn't buy our story right away though." He let his arms relax across her back. "Is that what you meant?"

"More along the line of does Fauna like us, or does she not have an opinion yet?" Tinker clarified.

He shrugged, "She really doesn't know you guys yet. It's mostly from what Ruby and I have told her." Smirking he kissed her above her eyebrow, "Are you worried about my mom liking you?"

"Honestly, yes," Tinker admitted, then kissed him again, "So, interested in seeing more of the house or do you prefer to stay here?" she asked.

He sunk deeper into the cushions of the couch. "I am quite content right here." Tapping her head he continued, "And Fauna wouldn't be the one to worry about anyway. You forget, she grew up here."

"True enough," Tinker did her best to put her arms around Arrow, having trouble getting her hands between him and the couch cushions, "I guess I have a week or so to gauge her reaction. But that's enough of that for now," She kissed him gently.

"Now you're talking. Or better yet, let's stop talking." Taking her by surprise again he sat up suddenly, flipping her onto her back and instantly kissing her. He kept himself slightly elevated using his toes and elbows.

Tinker didn't object, reaching up around Arrow as she kissed back.

At Grumpy's house, Swift Heart collapsed back against the car hood, panting and laughing at the same time. "Grumpy, I think that was a new record."

Grumpy fell back next to her, smiling and panting as well, "Yeah, that was fun." He lay there next to Swift Heart on the hood for a moment, regaining his breath, before asking, "Swift Heart, what do you think of the new kids?"

Her ears tensed as she considered just how much she wanted to tell him about what she thought about the new comers. "I have to admit Tinker surprised me. I never thought anyone else could move almost as fast as me." She smirked over at him trying to cover her tenseness, "Not that I'll ever let her beat me."

"I wouldn't think so," Grumpy said, "You'd never let anyone beat you. Tinker stopped by earlier to ask me if she could borrow my workshop to make something for her brother. She just told me it was a gift to help Trick stop pestering others, not sure what she meant."

"Did she actually call him her brother? Arrow told me he and Ruby were the only actual siblings." That was the last thing she needed to make her guess 100% sure about Trick and Tinker's identity.

"It was kind of odd," Grumpy mused, "but they've been together so long that I've never really thought much on it. It's like the way we all were when Noble and True Heart first brought us up here to start this family."

She leant over him, "Glad that's over. Otherwise what we just did would most definitely be frowned upon." Pulling back she hopped off the car hood and ran her fingers through her tuft of hair, trying to make it presentable again. "You sure you're going to be okay with sharing your workshop? We all know how you get about your stuff."

"As long as she doesn't get in my way." Grumpy scowled, "I have enough problems in here, but I don't want to stop her from trying to make something," Grumpy slid off the hood as well and stretched upwards.

"And yet I can't use any of your tools without your supervision." She moved over to his work bench and started looking through things, "What are you working on anyway?"

"More repairs on the Rainbow Rescue Beam," Grumpy frowned, "I honestly don't know why we keep trying to fix that thing, it breaks down and malfunctions so much. The technology that would make it work just doesn't exist yet and the solutions Bright Heart and I come up with just aren't holding up. But Bright Heart insists we can do it someday," he sighed as he said the last sentence.

"But just think Grumpy. If you didn't spend some portion of your day fixing the end all evil, then you would have way too much free time on your hands." She teased him.

Grumpy smiled, "Yeah probably but there are thing I'd rather spend my time on."

Tweaking his nose she smirked, "You over estimate my stamina in some areas honey bear."

Grumpy gave her a funny look, "Not just that, Swift Heart, I meant plans for our wedding, I want to have some control over how the festivities are going to go."

Hoisting herself onto his work bench she gave him her undivided attention. "Of course you're going to have input. It's our wedding. But we just got engaged, I hadn't realized you'd been giving it thought already."

"Of course I've been giving it thought, Swift Heart, I just don't want to be so stuck here I show up late to the event in my work clothes," Grumpy said.

"Awww but I love you in your overalls." She teased. "But I promise I won't let that happen. I will drag you out of here for each and every step along the way and if the Rainbow Rescue beam has the audacity to break on our special day I will personally smash it into a million pieces."

"Really?" Grumpy asked faux-dreamily, "Cause I would appreciate that. Hmm, maybe that's the problem." Grumpy had a thought, "Maybe we've been trying to fix this one so much it's just too, well, broken. It might be best if we just tore it apart and started with a new design altogether, but of course Bright Heart would pitch a fit if we did."

Grabbing a wrench on the table next to her she twirled it like a baton in her hand. "Well yeah if he knew it was us he would. However, what if it were to suffer a tragic accident in the middle of the night that causes it to fall to pieces. Unreprable pieces."

Grumpy kissed Swift Heart, "Just don't do it alone, maybe get Playful and Funshine to help you, or even Trick, it would help throw Bright off the trail."

"Pssshhh those crazies uhuh no way. I need wing men who can keep their heads in a tense situation. Plus he would suspect the resident pranksters right away. But don't worry, I know just the girls to use. And furthermore, I think I know an alibi so we can never be implicated." Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck she rested her nose against his. "Sound acceptable? Say yes and I'll let you have full control over the menu for the wedding."

"Perfect," Grumpy hugged and kissed her, "let me know how it goes when you get it done."

"I'm sure you'll know. Because I'll be sneaking in through your bedroom window." She put a hand up to stop his next words, "And yes I know you could just leave the front door unlocked, but this will be more fun."

"Gotcha," Grumpy said smiling, "So what else do you have planned for the day?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much. Bugging you as much as possible so you couldn't get any work done whatsoever. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Well not anymore. I did want to go spend time with Fauna, see how things are going in the Falls these days," Grumpy admitted.

"Well let's go do that. I'm never opposed to hanging with Fauna." Hopping down she gripped his hand. "In fact just for fun, I'm going to start referring to her as Wingman Alpha."

"I see," Grumpy said, rolling his eyes when Swift Heart referred to Fauna as Wingman Alpha, "Let's go see her shall we?"

"We shall." Leaving the garage Swift Heart pulled them to the Forest of Feelings. "I'm not sure exactly where they went though so this may take a few seconds."

"Really that long?" Grumpy asked in mock horror.

"Ha...Ha... you're so funny." Because she was too busy rolling her eyes she didn't realize she passed Blue and Fauna walking in their human forms.

Luckily Fauna guessed who they were looking for. "Rewind Swifty. We're back here."

Backtracking she slid to a halt next to the Pegasus couple. "No comment from you Grumpy."

"Hi Fauna," Grumpy said, hugging his goddaughter and deciding not to provoke Swift Heart, "How are things in the Falls these days?"

"Really good. Things have been really quiet and everyone is getting along. You'll see when you guys come for the summer festival."

"I sure will," Grumpy said, "is the council as stuffy and uptight as ever?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Naturally. The day they become friendly and willing is the day the world comes to an end. However Blue has made huge progress in getting them to respect him."

"Yeah they actually listen when I say no to their stupid requests." Blue added. "And the spring festival went smoothly so I'm hoping this one does too."

"Smoothly might be a bit much to hope for with all of us there," Grumpy said, "Especially if Playful, Funshine and Trick get involved in much over there."

Blue smirked, "The guards on your portal will be given specific instructions to search those three thoroughly before letting them pass."

Swift Heart laughed, "Oh I am going to make sure I have the camera ready for that."

"Plus I don't want anything upstaging what I have planned to get the council to loosen up." Fauna told Grumpy.

"Can't wait to see that," Grumpy chuckled, "Make sure you save some of the camera for that, Swift Heart."

"Oh absolutely. Wingman Alpha I insist on being kept in the loop for every single detail of this plan."

Fauna looked at her confused, "What did you call me?"

"Explain it later. Just know that I too have big plans in the works." Rubbing her hands together she gave her best sinister laugh.

Blue looked to Grumpy, "Should I be concerned about this?"

"Not unless you suddenly started using a lot of technology in the Falls," Grumpy reassured him.

He shook his head. "All we have is the TV and DVD player Fauna insisted on bringing with her."

"Hey I was not going to miss out on all the latest movies just because I left the mortal world. And it worked out good because it gives you an excuse to let Ruby and Arrow spend more time at our house."

Swift Heart looked surprised, "I heard you'd taken a liking to them."

Blue blushed, "I just feel bad that they had to suffer so much so early in life. Being with Fauna I know what it's like to not know your parents growing up."

"Well it's good those two are adjusting, they certainly look a lot healthier than when they first arrived here," Grumpy commented. "And Ruby's apparently going to be spending a week or so here so I can try to get to know her better. I wonder where she and Trick took off too."

Fauna shrugged, "We haven't seen them but Ruby sounded like that was what she intended."

Blue cleared his throat, "Make sure no one asks her too many questions about her time as a captive. She gets flashbacks."

"Don't worry, we'll be sure not to upset her," Grumpy reassured them.

Swift Heart shook her head, "It amazes me those two are together. They spend more time bickering then I bet they do playing nice."

Blue shrugged, "Maybe it won't last. With Ruby and Arrow among their own kind now they may look at other options."

Fauna shook her head, "Maybe not with Trick and Ruby. But I can tell Arrow is in it for the long haul."

"You think so?" Grumpy asked, "Why do you say that, Fauna?"

"I'm just saying. Arrow had the option to try seeing one of his own kind because he wasn't attached and he didn't. Ruby ignored her other options because she was spoken for. I'm just afraid she might regret it later."

"I hope she doesn't for her sake," Grumpy said, "On the other hand, I'm more worried about Trust Heart, he just can't seem to grasp how to handle a Cloud Car. He's too reckless and rough behind the driver's seat."

"And all of the usual cloud mobile instructors are now too scared to drive with him." Swift Heart replied with a smirk.

"Couldn't you have Trick help him out? He seems to know what he's doing." Fauna asked.

"That might help, if we can convince Trick to actually teach him," Grumpy said, "But it's the only idea we have left."

"I don't think that will be a problem. It seems like he enjoys driving the cloud mobiles. Almost like he's trying to satisfy an itch he just can't scratch." Swift Heart mused.

Blue grinned, "And maybe a few near death experiences will get him too preoccupied to open his mouth and get himself in trouble."

"That would be a nice change," Grumpy said.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but a few of us are going to get a game of capture the flag going. Want to join?" Champ came jogging up to them.

Swift Heart and Fauna exchanged a look before linking arms.

Blue merely groaned, "Why bother playing when we know those two on a team together means the other team is going to lose."

"Because if we don't play, they'll take it personally and we'll never hear the end of it," Grumpy said, sighing irritably as he followed after his fiancé.

Several hours later Tinker was walking with Arrow, Fauna, and Blue back to the portal that connected Pegasus Falls with the Forest of Feelings. All 3 Pegasis were back in their natural forms.

Arrow and Tinker walked a few paces behind the monarchs. "How you holding up?"

"Pretty good," Tinker replied, "but after what happened with my brother I'm better than earlier. Think Ruby will be alright in my room this week?"

He nodded, "She'll be fine. I made her promise not to mess with any of your stuff, otherwise I was going to tell the most annoying of her admirers she was interested in him."

"Nice," Tinker said, "what do you think the ones who were interested in you will say when they meet me?" she asked, curious.

"Feathers will puff up, and they will be nice to your face. But then as soon as you leave they will start screeching and crying like a bunch of harpies." Fauna called back to them.

When Arrow looked to Blue for conformation, the king grinned cockily, "A lot of mares thought Fauna was inappropriate Queendame material. And I mean a lot."

Scowling Fauna kicked out at her mate.

"Yeah well they can stuff it," Tinker said, "I don't love Arrow for approval from others, I love him for him," she added.

Grinning Arrow softly nosed Tinker's cheek.

"Alright Tinker this is the tree where the portal is located." Fauna told her as they stopped by a tree with a perfect circle of clover around the base. "All you have to do is say Equis Avi and the portal will open for you."

To demonstrate what Fauna had said Blue recited the password. A tiny ball of light grew into a large shining portal. Blue trotted through first followed by Fauna, Arrow, and Tinker.

On the other side, Blue was speaking with the guards, telling them to allow Tinker passage whenever she came through.

"Welcome to my home." Arrow spread a wing, indicating the Falls.

As Tinker stepped through, she was in awe. Yes the Forest of Feelings was great and the real plants on earth were good, but Pegasus falls were a pure marvel. Trees as far as the eye could see, skies clearer than any she'd ever seen. She took a deep breath, the air was so clean, nothing but the smell of plants was like nothing she'd ever smelled before.

Arrow smiled knowingly, "Told you it was worth it."

"Well kids it's been fun, but Blue and I have to be going. Apparently the council isn't too happy that he played hooky all day." She shrugged innocently. "Who knew?"

"Arrow will show you around and get you settled. I've spoken with the guards so you shouldn't be a problem. Welcome to Pegasus Falls Tinker." Blue gave her a nod and took to the skies followed by Fauna.

Placing one wing over her shoulders he asked, "So. What would you like to see first?"

"I don't know," Tinker was still half in a stupor, "what is there to see?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her wide-eyed awestruck reaction. "Tons. I can introduce you to some friends, or show you where we'll be sleeping. Or I can take you for a fly and you can see everything from above."

"I'd like to fly, then meet your friends," Tinker said.

"Hop on." Arrow knelt down so Tinker could get up on his back.

Tinker smiled and climbed on Arrow's back, holding on to his sides carefully, "I'm ready when you are."

"Then allow me fair maiden to show you the wonder that is Pegasus Falls. Please no flash photography, smoking, animal calls, obnoxious questions, or fidgeting while your Pegasus tram is in motion. Thank You." Spreading his wings he easily took to the sky and began to soar over the Falls.

They weren't the only ones airborne. Pegasis could be seen flying all over.

"Wow, this place is even more amazing from up here!" Tinker said, "Any landmarks you can point out from here?"

"Of course. That mountain range directly below us is the Pearl Head mountains. And the black ones in the east are the Onyx Mountains. That's where my herd nest." He banked left, flying over the Pearl Head mountains. The air became filled with a strange sound like thunder. "See down there? Those are The Falls." 7 large Waterfalls came cascading down from the side of a mountain and formed a large lake sized pool with a river leading out of it. "The river leads away to the Field of Kings, where all our fallen Kingsires are buried."

"Wow," Tinker said, "I think my mind might be permanently blown for a while," she joked, "but I'd like to meet your friends now."

"I'll see who we can track down. We'll try the Golden Eagle herd first." He headed for the Onyx Mountains. "Tink, I don't want you to feel weird if the guys stare. Not everyone is used to seeing Care Bears. Hell I think a lot of Pegasus don't even know you guys exist."

"After everything we went through, especially to get to this time, a few odd stares won't be a problem," Tinker reassured him.

Arrow grinned back at her. Landing gently on a ledge he released a sharp whinny. It was instantly answered with 2 similar noises as the Pegasis responsible landed on the ledge. Both were stallions, one a sleek streamlined dark brown with two light yellow stockings on his back legs. His wings too were light yellow and his mane was completely buzzed off. The other stallion was along the same build as Arrow. His coat was light purple, covered in a splattering of large white splotches while his wings remained an untouched lavender. His eyes were ringed in white as well.

"Dude it's about time you came back. Can we finally meet this dame you've been crowing about all week?" The purple stallion was practically hopping in excitement.

"Chill Pallas. I got her." Indicating Tinker he continued, "Tinker this is Pallas, and that is Widgeon. Guys this is Tinker."

"Nice to meet you," Tinker said, not sure how else to greet them, "My name is Tinker Bear, but just call me Tinker."

Pallas looked her up and down mouth open. Widgeon however moved forward, "Nice to meet you Tinker. You'll have to excuse Pallas, he gets overzealous and his brain needs a moment to play catch-up."

Shaking his purple head Pallas came out of his stupor, "Are you one of the bears?"

Widgeon sighed, "No turtle brain. Arrow already explained she wasn't a Pegasus. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" He grinned warmly at her, "Sorry sweetheart, I'm not the brightest star in the sky but I'm fun."

"I can see that," Tinker said, "What kind of fun are you referring to?"

"Trust me Tink, just spending an afternoon with him is entertaining. Pallas has a really short attention span and memory so he is constantly getting himself in trouble. But he's so chill about it he never gets reprimanded."

"Ah yes the easy life of a simpleton." Widgeon commented.

Pallas grinned widely. "And proud of it." He then looked questioningly at Arrow, "What did he call me again?"

"I see what you mean," Tinker said, "Reminds me of my brother," she added under her breath.

Widgeon circled around Tinker, looking her over. Arrow watched him, trying to get a sense of what his friend was seeing. After a moment he stopped nodding, "She certainly is an interesting one." He smiled knowingly at her, "Not much experience with the outdoors before now?"

"Not this kind of outdoors, I more used to flat open places, not dense forests," Tinker said, careful not to say why she was used to it.

Pallas knocked Widgeon out of the way, "No problem! We can take you to the savannah section. It's really flat and open there." Without waiting for a response Pallas took off and began flying away.

Snickering Arrow whispered, "He's heading for the desert region."

Groaning Widgeon called after him, "Pallas, south, not west."

Unfazed he turned and headed in the correct direction.

"What do you say Tinker? Want to go to the savannah?" Arrow asked her.

"Sure, should I just follow him or are you offering a ride again?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh she's so sweet and innocent. She thinks she could walk all the way to the savannah."

"Trust me. She could run there and beat us all." He knelt down once more, "But I don't want you getting lost Tink so hop on. We better hurry or Pallas is going to go too far and end up in the jungle."

Tinker obliged, climbing on Arrow's back, "Well fly on, Arrow, "she said."

He raised a brow at her. "You okay?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Tinker asked.

"You just seem extra quiet. Even for you." He nodded his head over in Widgeons direction. "He didn't say anything to be mean you know. It's just the way he talks."

"Sorry, do you want me to talk their ears off?" she asked, in mock annoyance, "I just don't have much to say, I know so little about nature, or these Falls, 90% of my knowledge is how to build and work technology and other than the TV and movies Fauna has, none of that stuff is in the falls."

He smiled kindly at her as he took off. "Then you should definitely ask questions. Widgeon will love it. And so will Pallas. Sure the answers you get out of him will be unusual but he's more than happy to give them."

"Gotcha," Tinker said, I'll ask them after we land, What's a savanna like?" she asked Arrow.

Shaking his head he flew on. "I'm not spoiling it. I want you to get the full effect. Especially since its sundown."

After flying for a half hour A vast open space stretched before them. There were a few trees that looked like large golf tees and the rest was covered in patches of long waving grass. The setting sun was turning it a mirade of orange, yellow, and red.

"Whoa!" Tinker said, surveying the landscape around her, "This place is great!" she bent doing a few stretches, "With this much space I need to run!" she stood up then took off at high speed, staying in sight of the Pegasus while she did so.

Pallas swung his butt into Arrow, "Holy jumping bullfrogs! Did you see her go?"

"No Pallas. This is the very first time I have ever seen my girlfriend run." Arrow replied dryly as he watched Tinker dashing all over the place.

Tinker eventually came back to Arrow and Palls, skidding to a halt, "The ground's got good grip here," she commented, "which herds live out here?" she asked.

Feeling at a loss both boys looked to Widgeon. Grinning the brown began to ramble them off, "Elephant, giraffe, zebra, hippo, kudu, crocodile, cheetah, lion, hyena, water buffalo, and a lot of others. Basically any animal you would find in the real savannah is here."

"That's a lot of animals," Tinker said. She looked at Pallas, "Something wrong? Never seen someone run that fast?"

"Not someone lookin like you. Hell I don't think even mortal bears can move like that."

"Clearly she's not a normal bear Pallas so the normal realm of allowance cannot be taken into account in regards to what she can and cannot do."

For a moment he just stared at Widgeon before looking at Arrow for a translation. "He said you just gotta go with it."

"Can do. So Tinker what else do you like to do for fun?"

"Well most of the stuff I do for fun involves technology, but I like swimming too, I'm not as fast as I am on land but I'm decent in the water," Tinker said.

"You should take her swimming in Diamond Lake while she's here. It's the best spot in the whole place."

"That was definitely on my list of activities Widgeon." Arrow told him.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! You should take her to the Lagun. It's super private and romantic there." Pallas paused a moment, "Actually scratch that. You don't want to go there. Some of the herds aren't very nice."

"Which herds are those?" Tinker asked.

Arrow pawed as he thought, "The vipers, sharks, and komodos right?"

The others nodded. "They think they're a pretty big deal." Widgeon told Tinker.

"I can understand that," Tinker said, "Just how much are most Pegasus influenced by their guardian form?" she asked.

"We usually have one distinctive trait that carries onto our normal forms. Like with us, we are all members of the golden eagle herd and we have excellent eyes. Ruby is agile and balanced because of her guardian form and Fauna prefers to take care of herself and is protective of her 'pack' due to hers."

Pallas nodded in agreement, "Some take it a bit far though and see their forms as superior to others. My brother is in the raven herd and they don't talk to anyone who isn't under a bird guardian."

"Interesting," Tinker said, "So any sights out here on the Savanna you think I should see?"

Arrow shrugged, "I've never really come out here. Mostly I fly between our herd grounds, Ruby's and Pearl Head. We can just walk around and explore."

Widgeon cleared his throat. "Well I'll leave you two to that. I have to go on duty soon anyway." He bobbed his head at Tinker, "It was lovely meeting you, and I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Dude you're gonna miss out on all the fun." Pallas told him.

Shaking his head Widgeon pushed Pallas away, "Nope. Your busy too."

"But if I leave, then Arrow and Tinker will be all alone."

"Exactly mud mind." Pallas still looked at Widgeon like he was speaking another language.

Sighing in exasperation he tried again, "They're a couple."

The white ringed eyes finally widened in understanding, "Oh right I have to go too. Later dude." Together they flew away.

"That was sure nice of them," Tinker said, placing her hand on the side of Arrow's neck.

"Yeah they're good guys. I'm glad I met them." Placing a wing around her back he nudged her gently. "Care to go for a walk?"

"Oh, but walking's so slow!" she complained. Then grinned, "Of course, I'm not as big a speed demon as my mom is."

"That I am glad for because the only way I could hope to keep up with you is in my eagle form." Arrow paused to take a bite of the tall grass. "Grumpy is different around her. It's weird."

"Yeah, he is," Tinker said, "I guess we're just so used to seeing him in his hidden depression state in our time." Tinker looked at the tall grass, "please tell me there is food here I can eat, I'm not sure I can survive on grass for a week."

Arrow laughed, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't think about your every need." Going to one of the trees he gripped a small fuchsia fruit in his teeth. Bringing it over to Tinker her dropped it in her hands. "Try that for now. Each region has some kind of fruits, nuts, or berries to eat. And like I said, Ruby and I have connections for take-out."

"Thanks," Tinker said, taking a bite of the fruit, it wasn't like anything she'd tasted before, "What is this Arrow?"

"It's a type of plum. They're okay but wait till you taste moon berries. Nothing, and I do mean nothing is sweeter than a bush of just ripened moon berries."

Tinker continued to munch, "Well it's good," as she finished she asked, "Are moon berries indigenous to the falls?"

"Yup here and only here. There are a lot of plants like that. I just don't remember them as well as moon berries."

"I don't think anyone could," Tinker said, "Are moon berries a luxury or are they fairly common?"

"They're all over the forest region." He indicated back in the direction they'd come. "In fact if you're done running around here we should head back. I can't see as well in the dark and I don't want to spend the night here. I miss being around trees."

"Of course, want me to ride on you again or do you think I can run?" Tinker asked.

He smirked mischievously, "Let's see if you can keep up speed racer." Flapping a few feet off the ground he headed back for the forest region towards his nest."

"You'd better change to guardian form!" she called out after him as she took off back the way they had come from at high speed.

Seeing Tinker pull ahead he shifted as he flew, uttering a screech as he did so. Flapping hard he attempted to catch up.

Tinker heard the screech and did her best to pick up the pace, but she had to slow down because of the trees and because she was unfamiliar with the layout of the area, plus she didn't have the freedom of movement afforded by open skies.

Seeing his nest below he pulled in his wings and perched on the rim. Shaking off his feathers he waited for Tinker to arrive. He knew he wouldn't be waiting long.

Tinker arrived about 20 seconds later, and jumped into the nest, "You win, but you had the sky and you know the area," she said, "I'll beat you here someday," she added, lying down.

He gazed down at her, "I know you will." Peering up at the sky he saw the first few stars beginning to make an appearance. "Any idea what you want to do tomorrow?"

"Mostly, I want to see everything we can in the falls," Tinker said, "give me a grand tour if you will, plus I'd love to taste those moon berries if we can."

Without responding he flapped away. He was back in a second, a small branch with silver blue berries clutched in his talons. "Your wish is my command." Dropping the berries in her lap he perched by her head.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that, thanks Arrow," Tinker took one of the berries and carefully ate it. Her face lit up as she tasted it, "Arrow, these berries are fantastic!" she said, taking two more and popping them in her mouth, "Thanks," she added, turning and kissing him.

Feeling her lips against his beak caused him to screech happily once more. "Lean forward I'm shedding this form." As she did so, he settled behind her in his Pegasus form, allowing her to lay her head against his side. "Comfy?"

Tinker leaned her head against him, "Very," she said, "Thanks for letting me visit, Arrow," she said, closing her eyes.

Wrapping his neck around her he rested his head in her lap. "Thank you for coming." Resting his nose in her hand he exhaled warm air.

Tinker smiled, "Good night Arrow, sweet dreams."


	11. Chapter 11

Tender Heart marched towards the house Trick, Trust, Melody, and Tinker lived in. Trick was supposed to have shown up for star-o-scope duty that morning and had yet to make an appearance. Tender Heart knew he wanted to spend time with Ruby as long as she was here; it was why he had given the hare the afternoon off. However he couldn't shirk his responsibilities.

Arriving at the house he knocked on the door. "Hello Trick? Open up. You were supposed to be on duty 2 hours ago."

The door opened to reveal Melody Heart. "Good morning, Tenderheart," Melody said, "I'm sorry but Trick and Ruby left a while ago, they didn't say where to. I was just about to head out myself."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Great. That's just great. Now how am I supposed to track him down. Well if you see him tell him he needs to get to the star -o-scope."

"Tenderheart, I could help you search for him," she placed her hand on his arm, "Tenderheart, thank you for everything. Until we came here I was just a burden on everyone. They had to push me around, help me into and out of my chair when I wanted to sleep or get up, carry me over places my chair wouldn't go and I couldn't contribute anything to help them. But here I'm doing so much and I don't like seeing Trick taking advantage of this place. I know Trick fairly well so I can help you find him."

He was taken aback by Melody's words and her offer to help. No one ever offered to help him unless they wanted to get something in return. "Thank you Melody. And I could never imagine you being a burden. You're just a little different so you have to do things a little differently."

"Thank you," Melody said, wheeling out of the house, "We can take my car, I think they'll be over by the river somewhere, they try to find places that are hard to spot except from certain angles," she added as she wheeled over to where she kept her special car.

Tender Heart nodded as he got into the passenger side of the cloud mobile.

Meanwhile, Trick and Ruby were indeed by the river in the Forest Of Feelings but they weren't doing what Melody expected. Both were up in the trees tying balloons filled with jello or paint to branches. When the triggers were activated the balloons would pop all over whoever tripped them.

Trick could hardly contain his glee. "I've been waiting forever to set this prank up."

"I'm surprised you lasted this long. You've been talking about it ever since you heard about the trees up here." Finishing the balloon she was tying off she nimbly moved to the next branch.

"I had to wait till the timing was perfect."

Ruby snickered, "You mean when Tinker was out of the way because you didn't want her to kill you."

"Yup."

Melody flew the car over to the river, and landed some distance away, "They should be around here somewhere, Tenderheart, is there anything I should be aware of?" she asked.

His eyes scanned the trees, looking for not so obvious but still visible places like Melody told him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm still not too familiar with this area, I try to avoid rivers or other bodies of fast moving water," she said, clearly nervous.

Seeing she was nervous he put his hands on the handles of her wheelchair. "You should be alright. We'll be staying on the path mostly. But just to be on the safe side I'll keep my hands on your chair." He smiled down at her as they headed through the Forest.

"Thank you, Tenderheart," Melody said as they began down the path.

Hearing Tenderheart and Melody coming up the path Trick quickly finished tying off his last balloon. "Quick Ruby get out of sight. Victims one and two are inbound." He dove from the tree into a bush on the side of the path. Ruby followed, crouching next to him and peering out through the leaves.

As they unknowingly moved towards the two would be pranksters past, Melody searched around for them. "They should be somewhere around here, they're better at hiding than you might think," she said.

"I'm sure Trick picked up a few tips from Funshine and Playful Heart." He unknowingly pushed Melody over the first trip wire. Next thing they knew a dozen or so balloons exploded all around them, showering them in paint and jello.

Trick popped out of the bush. "Worked like a charm!"

Melody was at first shocked, and she just sat there then she turned her chair, as quickly as could be managed, towards Trick. Tenderheart looked about to give a stern lecture then something snapped in Melody, her eyes became dangerous and she began shouting.

"Trickster Heart Hare!" she began, "I cannot believe you, you're hanging around pulling pranks when you have responsibilities to uphold! What is wrong with you, after everything we've been through we finally found this wonderful place where we have family and friends and instead of doing your job you're just wasting time! Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to get clean, not to mention making sure my chair doesn't jam now? What are you thinking?" she finished. She'd never been that angry but after everything she couldn't hold back anymore.

Trick just stood there looking at Melody. He had never seen her blow up like that before. His brain didn't know quite what to do in this situation.

Ruby however stood from her crouch, hands on her hips. She knew that Trick would quickly apologize as soon as he could think again, that's just the kind of guy he was. However this time she was not going to let that happen.

"Are you seriously calling him out on having fun?" She paused for only a moment to edit her speech, not wanting Tenderheart to hear something he wasn't supposed to. "Melody, who was it exactly that spent the most time on lookout, making sure the rest of us were safe when we were on our own. Who was it that made sure we had enough to eat and safe places to sleep. Trick has made it his sole responsibility to keep us alive, forgoing a lot of 'fun time' in order to do so. He has spent the most time doing perimeters around our camp sites and going to the most unfamiliar places on scavenging trips for food, and parts to keep that old piece of crap wheel chair of yours in working order. So you know what, yeah for once in his life he is forgoing responsibility to enjoy himself and if you have a problem with that then that is just too damn bad!"

Melody was taken aback by what Ruby said, "I uhh, I," Suddenly she broke down crying, "You don't understand, At least you've always been able to do something, I.. I," she turned and began wheeling away at top speed.

"Melody!" Tenderheart called after her.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted back. She was wheeling awfully fast, her arms were stronger than most thought as her old chair required a lot more strength to work and this one, which moved so easily in comparison, rolled along too fast for them to keep up, especially when she began going downhill.

Tenderheart watched her go and looked at the two pranksters, not expecting any remorse or regret he said, "I hope you two are happy, fine Trick, take your time off," he said, before turning and marching away, he had to get Melody's car and take it back to her house. He conjured a rainbow roller and hitched Melody's car to it and took off, towing it back to her house, she'd make her way there eventually he hoped. 

Meanwhile, Melody failed to realize how fast she was going and at the bottom of the slope she was on she hit a loose rock from the path and her chair fell forwards, planting her painfully on her front. She lay there, crying and unable to move, until she heard a voice

"Melody are you alright?" she recognized the voice as Harmony's.

"N-No," she said through her tears.

"Well we can't have such a pretty voice sobbing like that," the second voice belonged to Brave Heart who moved behind her and, with Harmony's help, lifted her chair back up straight, "Would you like to talk about it, Melody?"

"Not really," she said, "I just want to..." she wasn't sure what to say.

"Well why not come back to our place?" Harmony offered.

"Your place?" Melody asked, a bit confused."

"Why not, it's not far from here," Brave Heart said, taking the push handles of Melody's chair and pushing her along, "You can sit there and think then tell us if you want when we get back there."

Melody just smiled as she was pushed and Harmony placed a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but we're here for you."

"Thank you," Melody said.

A short time later they arrived at Brave Heart's cave, which had a door built into the entrance a short ways in, which Harmony opened to admit them. Brave Heart parked Melody's chair across from the loveseat and then sat down on it with his arms around Harmony.

"Just rest here, Melody, Harmony and I have a day off for today and you can stay with us. You've been working harder than we ever expected of you and no one will mind if you take some time off."

"Thank you," Melody said, wiping some of the dirt off her front, "So you two live together?" she asked.

"Oh, we're married," Harmony said. Melody was surprised and Harmony went on to explain, "We didn't make a big deal of it but Brave Heart and I recited our vows a couple months ago. Of course Love-a-Lot wanted to make it a big deal but Brave Heart and Tenderheart managed to keep her busy so we could just have a simple ceremony with True Heart marrying us."

"And we've been together ever since," Brave Heart said, and they both placed their left hands together, allowing Melody the first chance to see the wedding bands on their hands.

Melody couldn't help herself and started crying again. The couple got up and both stood by Melody. "Melody, are you alright?" Harmony asked.

"I'm sorry," Melody wiped her eyes, "I'm just happy for you." _'I wish I could tell you why'_ she thought to herself.

"Don't be sorry," Brave Heart said, "Now let's get you cleaned up, that jello and paint needs to come off."

"I'll clean the chair," Harmony offered as she undid the seat belt Melody had on, "you can help her get clean."

"You got it," Brave Heart said as she carefully lifted Melody out of her chair. Melody clung to him smiling. She loved this, being with her future parents and seeing them so happy together, and caring for her like she was their daughter. She ruminated on that as Brave Heart ran a bath for her and helped her into the tub once it was filled. She'd always wanted this, and Brave Heart and Harmony hadn't seemed to make the connection that the purple lioness was their daughter. But honestly she thought they could handle it if they found out, but she would never tell them, she was responsible enough not to do that. She just relaxed and did her best to help Brave Heart as he washed the paint and jello out of her fur.

Regaining control of his motor and lingual skills Trick looked over at Ruby. She was watching Tenderheart fly away towing Melody's cloud mobile. "I know, I was too harsh right?"

Trick hugged her against him, "For Melody yes. If it had been Tinker then no." He kissed her eyebrow, "But it didn't make what you said any less true and I thank you for it."

"I meant every word. You were a big reason of why we survived and you never took a moment for yourself. It's time you finally got to be a teenager and have fun." Tilting her head up she kissed him softly. "I'll find her later after she's had a chance to calm down and apologize for calling her useless. But for now let's get away from here before people see us and find the trap."

Trust Heart was heading to Brave Heart's house for his next caring mission study, he was improving and according to him he should be able to pass the tests before too long. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Harmony.

"Oh, hi Trust Heart, I forgot you were coming over," she said.

"Is Brave Heart here?" Trust Heart asked, hoping to get the lessons started as soon as possible, so it would be over with as soon as possible.

"He should be free, he's just helping Melody back into her chair," Harmony explained.

"Melody?" Trust Heart thought she was on a caring mission. He carefully pushed past Harmony and saw Melody, with Brave Heart checking her chair to make sure it was working.

"Oh, hi Trust Heart, sorry I guess I forgot about your lessons today," he said, smiling that same semi-dopey grin he often had.

Trust Heart took one look at Melody's face and he saw that she and been crying, he knew her better than anyone. He went to her side and asked, "Melody, what happened."

"Oh well," Melody hesitated, but she looked at her half-brother, she smiled seeing him pulling off a true puppy dog face then explained what had happened with Ruby and Trick earlier that day.

When she finished, Trust Heart looked furious, "She said that to you, why," Trust turned and took off.

"Trust, Wait!" Melody called after him.

"I don't think you could stop him," Brave Heart said, he looked quite serious but not angry, "He reminds me of myself at that age and I think he should let it out, or it might build up and it could come out at a bad time. Now I'll take you home, Melody, don't worry you can have a day off, no one will mind, especially not Tenderheart after what you did for him," he carefully took her chair, but Melody put a hand out.

"Thank you, Brave Heart, I just need some rest, but I'd like to be alone for now," Melody said.

"I understand," Brave Heart pointed down a hall, "The spare room's over there, there's a television there and no one will disturb you."

"We'll be back soon if you need us," Harmony said. As Melody wheeled to the spare room, Harmony went to sit down while Brave Heart decided to go out. Harmony would be there for Melody and Brave Heart wanted some air. Melody would be fine, and Harmony understood that Brave Heart had his own way of helping. 

Trust Heart kept running, as fast as he could back to the Rainbow River searching around for Ruby. Eventually he spotted her and dashed over to her, suddenly stopping and panting near her where she could see him. He needed to catch his breath before he could say anything.

Ruby quirked an eyebrow as she gazed at the panting Trust Heart. "What happened to you? You look like you're about to keel over." Trick was a few feet behind her washing his hands in the multicolored water.

Trust Heart finally took a deep breath and blurted out at the top of his voice, "I can't believe you said that to Melody Heart! Do you know how she feels? Yes I admit Trick did and has done a lot for us but do you ever know how she felt. I slept in the same room as her for years and I can't count the number of times I woke up to her crying. Every time I would ask her she would say she always felt so useless, she tried her best, she put on a strong face for all of us, singing and doing her best to cook and clean even though she was crippled, she was holding a lot of pent up sadness in her because she couldn't go out on patrol and she couldn't even help in the most critical areas. I don't know what you should do but you had no right to talk to Melody like that!" He turned to Trick, paused and shook his head, "Never mind, you didn't do anything wrong Trick." He turned and began walking away, "Now I have a flying lesson to get to."

Ruby sighed but spoke calmly and quietly, "I didn't actually call her useless and I'm sorry if she took it that way."

Trick nodded, "She was just sticking up for me." He knew that was the reason Ruby wasn't yelling at Trust. He was defending his sister which is something she would always respect.

"Whatever," was all Trust Heart said as he continued to walk away.

Trick smirked at his girlfriend. "I like hearing those words. 'I didn't do anything wrong.' You know I never hear those enough."

"That's because they're never true. And we both know he likes you way more than me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You probably should apologize sooner rather than later."

She nodded to him, "Don't need anyone else chewing my ear off for making her cry." She turned her head away from him. "Not that I care if they do." She muttered under her breath.

Brave Heart had decided to stop for something to drink; Share had set up a cafe of sorts in recent years so he stopped for a cup of soda and a hot dog. He sat and ate as he thought about what he should do. He wanted to talk to Ruby about this but he wasn't her father, and he knew Trust Heart probably would have spoken to her as well. He finished his food and sat drinking, wondering where Ruby and Trick might be and how he'd go about finding them.

Trick had decided to go put in a few hours at the star-o-scope, leaving Ruby to wander around on her own. He really hadn't meant to shirk his duty, he'd just forgotten about it in all the excitement of finally being able to set up the prank. He was slightly ashamed at himself; back in the future he never would have forgotten a lookout shift. Ruby sensing this had quickly assured him the slip was alright because they were so much safer now.

As she wandered, she rehearsed her apology in her head. It needed all the help it could get since she was not good at all admitting she was wrong. "And I have absolutely no idea where she is." Finding herself in Care-A-Lot she saw Brave Heart sitting at a small table. "I bet he knows where she is. He is her father after all."

Walking up to him, hands in her jeans she cleared her throat, "Hey Brave Heart, have you seen Melody?"

"Yes, I've seen her," Brave Heart said a bit stoically.

"Well will you tell me where she is?" Ruby asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I will, in a moment," Brave Heart set his empty drink cup down and turned to Ruby, "My wife, Harmony, and I found her face flat in her chair, crying at the bottom of a slope. We took her home and cleaned her, then Trust Heart came by and we found out what happened. I'm not going to say what Trick did is wrong or right, but from what I've learned about you I don't think you should have said to her what you did." Brave Heart saw the look of annoyance in Ruby's face but cut her off, "Don't say anything, I've heard it all, Ruby. I know what people say about me, I've been on the internet, and yes I know how to use it, and I've seen the way people on earth see me. It's no secret I'm not smart, I don't know anything about science or any of that sort of thing, I can't follow half of the things Bright Heart and Grumpy or even Tinker go on about in meetings but I'm not stupid, I know how people feel and I can tell that Melody was really hurt. I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt her and from what you said, Melody told me exactly, that you weren't trying to attack her but she's still extremely sensitive and she was hurt by what you said, I know sensitive people are difficult to deal with because you have to watch what you say more than with other people and if you don't want to hurt them you have to be kinder to them than normal. If you want to apologize she's at my house, Harmony will help you see her but you'll have to handle it yourself."

Ruby was slack jawed for a moment and asked, "How do you know that?"

Brave Heart smiled, "There's a reason I'm the leader of the Care Bear Cousins, I know I don't seem qualified for my job, and some people like Swift Heart like to joke about my name not being the right one and stuff like that, but there's a reason Noble Heart chose me and it's not because I'm a lion. Tenderheart was chosen because he's organized and knows how to get people to do their jobs correctly, I was chosen because I'm decisive and able to take action when plans fall apart or can't help. I know sometimes my actions do more harm than good but if you ask anyone who's been on a mission with me they'll tell you that I've helped more than I've hurt the situations I've been in. I know that those weird shows and comics people make about us make me out to seem like I only got this job because no one else wanted it, but you can't believe everything you read." Brave Heart stood up and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "If you want to give Melody time to cool off, feel free, she's taking some down time at my house and I know she won't hold a grudge, trust me."

Ruby stood silently as she absorbed what the leader of the cousins told her. She could easily see it now, why he had been chosen for the post. Her memory recalled the few times she had seen him in his cell, radiating madness and pain. It made her heart hurt to think how far he had fallen. Without thinking, and later hoping he would attribute her strange behavior to one of her "flashes" she threw her arms around Brave Heart giving him a hug and whispering "I'm sorry." Releasing him before he had a chance to respond she kept her eyes cast down. "I'm harsh because I don't want to care too much. I've seen what that can do to people." Turning she began to head to his home in search of Melody.

Brave Heart watched her go, blinked and smiled, "Strange girl," he said, "Ah well she's a good person and things will work out."

"Talking to yourself again Brave Heart?" Swift Heart plopped into the other chair at his table.

Brave Heart smiled at Swift Heart, "Nah, I was talking to Ruby. Apparently she had a bit of a misunderstanding with Melody this morning so I was giving her some advice. So what are you up to today, Swift Heart?"

"Going down to earth in a bit to do a follow up on a caring mission I had a few days ago." She took the remaining half of his soda and took a swig.

"That's good, anything special about this mission?" Brave Heart asked, letting Swift Heart take the rest of his Soda.

She stood up, "Nah. Just making sure the kid I helped is doing okay in his new neighborhood."

Walking next to him she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his mane. "You know I don't think you're stupid. I'm proud to call you our leader."

Brave Heart smiled, and took her hand, "I know, but I know you do what you do because it keeps me on my toes." Despite how they usually acted, he and Swift Heart were good friends, the kind who could tease each other without hurting each other. "I hope your wedding with Grumpy goes well. Are you excited or worried that Love-a-Lot is involved?" he asked.

"I'm really excited about finally getting to this point. And I'm scared silly Love-A-Lot is going to get involved. I refuse to let her have any influence over my dress."

"Well maybe I can give her some extra tasks to do, so she'll be too busy to 'help'," Brave Heart offered, "Tenderheart and I were able to keep her off our back at mine and Harmony's wedding. We wanted it small and simple. How about you, what do you have planned or is it a surprise?"

"We know we want it at night. And I have given Grumpy control of the catering menu which made him pretty happy." Moving back to her seat she looked at him a little sadly, "I'm going to miss not living in the Forest of Feelings anymore. So I expect a very sad, heartfelt, tear jerker farewell speech from you." She teased him. "Plus I'm going to make sure we have lots of alcohol, cause you know how we Cousins do." She brushed her shoulder off with a smirk.

"I'll start drafting the speech tonight," Brave Heart joked, "and I look forwards to it Swift Heart. Just give me a holler if Love-a-Lot is getting too involved and I'll see what spare work I have for her."

"Oh believe me I will." She examined her fingernails as she voiced her next question, refusing to meet Brave Hearts eyes. "So, have you and Harmony talked about having kids?"

"Oh we've more than talked about it," Brave Heart said, grinning goofily, "we're planning on turning the guest room into a nursery soon. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "I was just wondering. What with a whole bunch of us getting married now it's just gotten me thinking." Grinning at him she continued, "Besides I think you'd make a really great dad. That kid would never be bored."

Brave Heart chuckled, "You got that right, thanks Swift Heart." He looked at her, trying to see into her eyes, "Anything else you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I just heard the tail end of your little speech, you know where you brought up me saying you're name should be...Oh what was that one I used last...oh yeah Captain Flashlight, and wanted to make sure all was well." Finally meeting his eyes she sighed, "And the rest I've got to sort out on my own. But when I do, you'll be one of the first to know."

"Thanks Swift Heart," Brave Heart said, "I'm sure Cozy Heart would like to be kept in the loop too. She asked to be your maid of honor didn't she?"

"I asked her but yeah she's going dress shopping with me. And she'll be my matron of honor since she's hitched now too." She snapped her fingers as she remembered another detail, "Silver and violet are going to be our colors. So dress appropriately. And you and the other guys better make sure Grumpy keeps his tux spotless."

"We will, don't worry. I can't believe I forgot Cozy and Jolly were already married," Brave Heart said, slapping himself on the forehead.

"How could you forget? They dragged us all down to Alaska so they could get married on a glacier." She shuddered, "That snow was so wet. I swear I didn't speak to her for a week after she told me her location."

"Maybe I just blocked it from my memory," Brave Heart said, "I spent almost a week in bed after that trying to get warm again."

Shrugging she shook her head, "Harmony and I both told you not to go sledding on your belly just because the bride and groom did it. A) You couldn't steer so you went straight into a drift, and B ) your fur isn't waterproof like theirs."

"Can you blame me, I was caught up into the moment," Brave Heart grinned sheepishly, "at least there was not permanent harm done."

Ruffling his mane she got up, "No harm no foul. But I better get going and handle this Caring Mission. Tell Harmony Grumpy and I want to go on a double date with you guys soon."

"Sure thing," Brave Heart said, standing up, "good luck Swift Heart, see you later. I'm going to check up on Melody and Ruby."

Her tummy symbol glowed as a cloud mobile began to take shape from it. "Good luck with that." Waving to him she flew away, going a little faster than necessary.

Brave Heart waved goodbye to Swift Heart then turned and headed back to his own home to see if Ruby was having any luck.

Arriving at Harmony and Brave Hearts house she knocked on the door. "Ugh. Just do it quick like a Band-Aid." Shifting from foot to foot she waited for someone to answer.

Harmony answered, and she saw Ruby, "Hi Ruby, would you like to come in?" she asked.

She nodded. "Is Melody still here?"

"Yes, she's in the living room," Harmony stepped aside to let Ruby in.

"Thanks." Moving past the purple bear she strode into the living room. Melody was indeed in there, looking away from her. "Hey Melody, can we talk?"

Melody looked up at Ruby, she was feeling better now, "Hi Ruby, yes we can talk," she said.

Sitting on the couch she leant forward on her knees, "So about earlier. I'm sorry if what I said made you think I was calling you useless, but I wasn't. I was only standing up for Trick."

"I understand," Melody said, she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about earlier, but you know how I feel about these things."

Ruby looked ashamed for a second, "Not really I don't. I never bothered to ask because I don't want to end up getting too close to people."

"I've noticed. I know we've seen a lot of bad things happen from the emotional attachments we've seen form but you can't just avoid people forever," she placed her hand on Ruby's, "Trust me, things will be better for you."

She looked at Melody's hand. "I can't. Because we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow." Tentatively she put her hand on Melody's, "But. I'm going to try. And I'm going to think before I say things."

"Thank you, Ruby," Melody said, "Now I'm guessing you have something else you want to do so I won't keep you."

"Not really. Trick decided to put in a few hours and we're gonna meet up after lunch. So for now my morning is pretty free."

"Well, what did you want to do?" Melody asked.

"Well since apparently it is such a big deal to shirk out on responsibilities, why don't you show me where they assign them."

"Ok," Melody said, wheeling towards the door and bidding a goodbye to Harmony, "It's at the Hall of Hearts mainly," she said, "I know you know where that is."

Ruby nodded, "It seems like that's the only place anything goes on in here. Meals, Meetings, Caring Mission assignments, does anything not happen there?"

"I don't know, honestly," Melody admitted, "It just seems to be the center of activity here. Maybe you should suggest they do some things here in the Forest of Feelings."

Ruby shrugged non-chalantly, "I'm not a member of the Care Bear Family so it really doesn't affect me one way or another. I also don't think the others will appreciate me sticking my nose where it doesn't belong."

"You never know until you try," Melody said as she began wheeling towards where the Hall of Hearts was.

"So you seem to really like going on these caring missions huh? Did you really feel that useless back home?"

"Ruby, didn't you notice all I did was sit around, trying to cook and not able to help with even the most basic tasks the rest of you had to do on a daily basis. I couldn't do anything, I never even left the base until we came here," Melody said, stopping, "Here I'm actually doing something, I'm helping and I feel like I'm actually worth something."

"I noticed you kept your mom calm and the atmosphere nice with your optimism and singing. None of us were ever stressed around you. And I'm sure now that we have viable ingredients you could actually make something decent. I however burn water."

"Thanks, Ruby, but I didn't really feel useful, you were all out patrolling, scavenging, fighting and foraging to keep us alive. I may have helped but you could have easily survived without me," Melody said, sounding a bit downtrodden.

"Product of my raising. If things had been different you wouldn't feel useless. You'd be alright and able to take care of yourself. The fact you're helping with caring missions is helping the others and that in turn is helping us. So in a way, you are being extremely useful." She grinned, "Could you imagine if they sent me down to console a melancholy kid?"

Melody giggled, "Yeah, that would be a disaster alright. Thanks Ruby."

She sighed in relief, "Glad I helped because I was running out of nice things to say." She teased.

"At least you tried," Melody said, "so do you want to see the dispatch hub at the Hall of Hearts or did you have something else in mind?"

"Well we're here so we might as well go inside." She pointed at the heart shaped building in front of them.

"Alright then," Melody said, entering the hall of hearts, "The dispatch center is at the back, it's just an office where files on missions new and old are kept. Tenderheart spends most of his time in there."

She scanned over the files and stacks of paperwork. "No wonder he is such a stickler. He needs to get out more. Or at least get a good lay or something."

"Probably," Melody said, "but he doesn't seem interested in having a romantic life. Who do you think would be a nice match for him?"

"Melody I have met him for maybe a total of an hour. I've barely held a rational conversation with him. I have absolutely no idea who would be good for him. All I know is they have to be able to get him to loosen up big time."

"Good point," Melody said, "on that note, does anyone other than True Heart really know much about him? Well what else would you like to see?" Melody Heart asked.

"Brave Heart probably does. They do a lot of work together right? And I dunno. What do you guys do for fun? You know when you're not saving the world." She picked up a stack of papers and began to idly thumb through them.

"Well I sing. Harmony says I have a natural talent so she's giving me lessons," Melody said, "I'm not sure if Tenderheart even gives himself downtime, he'd probably go crazy if he were forced into a vacation," she giggled.

A light bulb went off in Ruby's head and she stopped thumbing through the files. "Maybe that is exactly what he needs. A forced vacation with some of his closest friends to get him to relax. I'm sure if enough of us were in on it, it could be done."

"Isn't that what we're going to do at the summer festival, or did you want to try and force him sooner than that?" Melody asked.

"Check this. And listen closely cause I'm only saying it once. We get him wasted at the summer festival and instead of bringing him back here, we get them to take him somewhere else for a nice week off."

"That sounds like a great idea," Melody said, giggling to herself, "but where can we take him that he will be safe and have fun?"

"I think some of the boys should take him on a road trip. We can research into it and find a good route for them to take." Putting the files down she looked at a large map of the US hanging on the wall.

"That sounds great, I'm sure Trick will love that," Melody said, "Maybe he can find a new bike to ride or something."

"He needs something. Those cloud cars aren't coming close to cutting it for him." Plopping into a rolling chair she began to spin in circles. "I can tell he is getting restless."

"Well I'm sure something will happen, either he'll find a way to scrape one together or maybe he could ask Tinker to make one for him," Melody suggested.

"Either option would work for him." Looking around the room she made sure nobody was lurking nearby. "Has there been any activity from you know who yet?"

Melody shook her head, "Nothing major has come up. Hopefully he isn't starting earlier than Grumpy remembered. I've also tried to see if we can find a trace of Indy back in this time. If we can stop No-Heart's plan then it would be a good idea to get Independent Bear to join the family in peaceful times, he might even be able to help us."

"That's a good plan. Lemme know when you find him and I'll try to knock some sense into him."

"Maybe," Melody thought for a moment, "but trying to knock some sense into him might be a bad idea," she added.

"Most likely. But it might be easier than the begging you're going to have to do to get him to come. I mean look how long it took him in our time."

"Maybe," Melody said, "but he spoke with me a bit before we left. apparently even back now he was quite serious, and he had that sword he carries with him since back now and he knew how to use it. He might be quite violent when we meet if we're not careful."

"Exactly why I should come with you guys. I can defend myself and you if he does prove to be less than pleasant." She turned her fingernails into claws as proof.

"Maybe," Melody said, "Just be careful. So what would you like to see next?"

While the girls decided what to do next, Arrow and Tinker had made their way to Diamond Lake to get in some swimming. The water here was perfectly clear allowing swimmers to easily see the bottom and the water was always around 75 degrees. Landing on the beach he folded his wings in allowing Tinker to dismount. "Go ahead in."

"Gladly," Tinker took a running jump and landed in the water a fair distance out, going under then popping back up, "This water's great, come on in Arrow!" she called to the shore.

Taking his time he waded into the lake. Reaching Tinker he was still able to stand on the bottom with the water level reaching to where his neck met his back. His tail floated behind him on the surface. "This definitely feels good."

"It sure does," Tinker said, "is it hard to swim in that form?" she asked.

He nodded. "I really can't do much more than wade and tread water for a few minutes at a time. If I spread my wings I can sort of float but I don't have that down quite yet."

"Well then why not change form?" Tinker asked.

"It makes the others nervous to see humans here." He looked around the lake very carefully. Seeing no one he took a deep breath and shifted to his human form. "I guess it can't hurt just for a little while."

"As long as it's alright," Tinker said, "Just don't get weighed down by your clothes," Tinker began swimming on her back.

Arrow laughed and stripped off his shirt, "Way to try to subtly tell me you want to see me naked." Using his Pegasus magic he sent the shirt over to the beach to dry out.

Tinker smiled, "Well I wasn't trying to be clever, but whatever floats your boat. Besides you've been seeing me naked since we got back to this time."

Shaking his head he dove under briefly, using the water to slick back his hair from his eyes. "It's not totally the same. You're covered in fur so nothing shows." He smirked, "And in that case you've been seeing me naked in my Pegasus form."

"It's the same thing as me having fur," Tinker said, swimming over to him, "It doesn't really count. Too bad your guardian form can't swim like your sister's can."

"Yeah too bad. But at least mine can fly, and I'd take that over swimming any day." He moved his legs to entwine hers, "And eagle form does have its uses."

Tinker pressed against his chest, "I can see that, but I can only fly with your help or a cloud car. But I love swimming, which is funny cause Swift Heart can't stand water."

"Any idea why she hates it so much?" He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I think because she can't swim. Actually I remember, dad told me she can't swim, in fact during that opposites fiasco her opposite dragged her into the water and almost drowned her, but dad managed to save her with CPR," Tinker explained. She sighed, "Dad always broke down after that story, I can't blame him really."

Arrow nodded in understanding, "He must have really missed her. Just by seeing them together now you can tell how much he loves her. I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose you."

"And I can't imagine what it would be like to live without you either," Tinker said, "this last month was torture and us being apart for so long while I do caring missions will be hard." Tinker kissed Arrow on his mouth, hugging him close while using her legs to stay afloat."

Holding her against him he kissed her back briefly. "We'll have to come up with a better system of seeing each other. I'll try to make it to Care-A-Lot more often."

"We'll figure something out," Tinker released him and began floating on her back again, "So is there any other place you wanted to show me while I'm here?"

Shrugging he swam a circle around her. "I didn't exactly plan an itinerary. I figured we could just wing it, so to speak. Was there anywhere you wanted to see while you were here?"

Tinker closed her eyes, "I don't really know. Where do Pegasus get married or mated? Just in any part of the falls or is there a specific place?"

That made him stop and swallow some water, causing him to cough. "Why *cough* you wanna *cough* know *cough* that?" He rasped out the last part, finally expelling all the water from his lungs.

"Curiosity mostly," Tinker said, "If you don't know is there anything else we haven't been yet?"

"They pretty much get married wherever. It usually is in a big open space so all the friends and family can attend and watch the ceremony."

"Makes sense," Tinker mused before turning to swim upright, "But what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" she asked.

Before he could respond a voice called to them from the shore. "Arrow? Is that you?" Looking over Tinker's shoulder Arrow saw a small group of mares looking at them. The one in the front was the one who had spoken. Her body was a light yellow along with her wings and her mane and tail were striped pink and purple. Arrow smiled at her, "Hi Divani. What brings you out here?"

Her eyes shifted to Tinker, "Pallas let it slip that you had a visitor and that you might be here."

He nodded, "Ladies allow me to introduce my girlfriend Tinker Bear."

Tinker waved while she tread water, "Hi," was all she could think to say.

"Oh I see. Well now the human form makes sense. I guess it makes her feel more comfortable. After all, who would choose to look like that." Her gaze returned to Arrow, "Not that you're human form is any less perfection then your true form."

A mint green mare on her right nodded, "None of the humans we've seen look as nice as you."

"It's impossible to have a small ego around you girls. You're too kind."

"Always glad to be of use to you Arrow." The mint colored one replied.

"In any way we can be." Divani tossed her mane and casting a sidelong look at him.

"Fans of yours?" Tinker asked somewhat sarcastically.

"In a manner of speaking." He rested his hands on Tinker's shoulders. "If you want you are more than welcome to join us for a swim. WE would be more than happy to have you." On "we" he gave her shoulders a squeeze.

Seeing this Divani's smirk faltered ever so slightly, "Perhaps some other time. We have things to do. Pegasus things. Later Arrow." Spreading their wings they took flight, leaving the two alone.

"Was it something I said?" Tinker asked flatly.

"Nope. Just you being you." He told her kissing the side of her head. "They really don't like that you snagged me." He imitated Divani, "But it's not my fault. I don't know any better because I grew up on earth."

Tinker snickered, "Ah well, that's their problem." Tinker thought for a moment and then added, "I guess they don't like the fact that I'm not a Pegasus."

"No they do not. And I imagine they'd like it even less if they knew I was one of the heir's to the throne." He looked worried, "Especially the council."

Tinker shrugged as she swam to shore, "Well from what I hear the council don't like much anymore, especially after Blue succeeded the throne. If they knew you were one of the heirs I'm sure they would be trying to suck up to you even more. Good thing they don't," she climbed out of the water and stood there, letting herself dry off.

Following her to shore he too crawled out, instantly regaining his Pegasus form. Proceeding to shake off he flapped his wings scattering water everywhere. "I don't know about sucking up. Did you know one of the council members is my great-grandsire?"

"I meant the girls would be sucking up to you actually," Tinker said, "and I didn't know that. Whose grandfather is he, Blue's or Fauna's?"

Arrow grinned at his error, "Woops. Yeah they probably would be a lot more forward in their flirtations, which is saying something since they take it pretty far already. But the council member is Fauna's grandsire. His name is Tonar."

"That's interesting," Tinker said, "Do you think anyone suspects the truth about us yet?" she asked.

"Red Snout still thinks there is something wrong with Ruby and I. He thinks the circumstances of our discovery are a little too coincidental." He looked over at the distant Onyx Mountains. "And I've avoided my cousins Shy and Nova because I'm afraid they'll figure it out."

"Well that's one month down, up to 17 to go," Tinker said, "I think Swift Heart is suspicious but if she has she hasn't said anything. So where to next?"

"Let's dry off first and then we can decide. Who knows, maybe something interesting will come along."

Tinker shook her self slightly, then a thought crossed her mind, "How do you think Trust Heart is doing right now?" 

At that moment, Trust Heart had just come off his caring mission lessons, according to Brave Heart his success rating was up to 85%, just 5% shy of the minimum grade so with any luck he'd be able to finish those lessons in less than a week. Tenderheart had told him to seek out Trickster Heart Hare when he was done as his new driving instructor.

Trust Heart found Trick staring through the Star-o-Scope and dashed over to him calling out, "Hey Trick!"

He didn't pull himself away from the Star-o-Scope, "Hey small fry. What brings you out here?"

Trust Heart skid to a halt just behind Trick, "Tenderheart told me to find you, you're my new driving instructor up here."

That caught his attention. Turning he leaned casually on top of the star-o-scope and smiled down at Trust. "No kidding? Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me. Are you sure Tender Heart was sober when he told you this?"

"Isn't he always?" Trust Heart asked sarcastically.

"Touché. All right then young grasshopper, let's get to it. I am going to teach you the best and coolest way to drive. Cause let's face it, I'm a pro." He strutted past Trust Heart heading for an empty space to conjure a cloud mobile.

"Right," Trust Heart said, getting into the driver's seat, "let's start with me avoiding crashing first," he suggested.

Trick got into the passenger seat. "Okay well first off don't slam your foot down on the acceleration. Ease it down gently till you go as fast as you want to. Second, don't yank the steering wheel from side to side. It only takes a little correction to change direction."

"Right," Trust Heart said, pressing the accelerator, but nothing happened.

"First, turn on the ignition," Trick added.

"Oh, right," Trust Heart started the car and pressed lightly on the accelerator, feeling the car inch forwards.

"See nothing too it. Now ease down again slowly and then practice slowing down again by easing down on the break."

Trust Heart nodded as he followed his new instructor's directions. He didn't want to cause any accidents like he had with his previous driving instructors.

Trick couldn't help but laugh at the death grip Trust had on the wheel. "Okay kid, first I'm going to need for you to breath. Look around, we are surrounded by nothing but clouds, in a car made of clouds, and if you crash you are going to land on clouds so no way are we going to get hurt. Second, this is a learning experience and I'm not going to chew you out if you make a mistake. Third," He cranked the radio on the cloud car, "No one is ever going to be a good driver without some tunes." Trick bopped his head along with the beat.

Trust nodded as he pressed harder on the accelerator and did his best to relax. Trick was the only person left in the Kingdom of Caring who would still give him lessons and he wasn't going to mess this up.

"See you're doing just fine. Go ahead and stop for a second." As the cloud mobile came to a stop, a slightly rough stop, Trick stood on his seat and turned to face the air space behind them. Using his tummy symbol he created red poles that floated in a straight line about 10 feet off the ground. There were small nozzles on the side of each pole. "Okay Trust, now try and weave in and out of the poles." He smirked at him, "If you touch one, the nozzles will squirt you with water."

Trust Heart gulped, he didn't hate water but he still didn't like being splashed. He turned the car around slowly and pulled up, starting his pole weaving rather slowly.

Trick stared non-chalantly over the side of the car, "So were you really that bad with the others? I can't imagine what you could have done that would scare everyone out of wanting to teach you."

"Apparently you haven't asked them," Trust Heart said as he tried to pick up speed.

Trick air guitared next to him. "Well compared to what I've seen and experienced, this is hardly the most dangerous or frightening thing on my countdown." When the guitar solo ended he began drumming his thighs along to the beat.

Trust Heart sighed, slowing down as he was about to hit a pole and just barely missing it, "Remember, I've been on simulators for the last couple weeks because none of them want to go driving with me until my crash ratio drops."

Trick pointed at the last pole. "Stop after that one and put the cloud mobile in reverse. You're going backwards next. For this you are going to turn around and look over your shoulder the whole time. You're not ready to use mirrors yet." He turned around in his seat to help Trust, "And do you know how many times I'm sure they crashed when they were learning? Please. No one is perfect."

"Thanks," Trust Heart said, starting to get more confident as he drove backwards through the poles.

Trick grinned as Trust maneuvered through the poles, "Very nice Trust. Clearly it is my superior teaching helping you through this."

"Must be, usually by now I'd have nose planted several times into the clouds," Trust Heart said, smiling.

"Let me take a wild shot in the dark here, but as soon as you did something wrong you got yelled at or the lesson got ended right?"

"Usually, but it wasn't just one thing half the time," Trust Heart admitted, "Brave Heart was the most tolerant of my instructors but even he has his limits."

He ruffled Trust's hair, "It helps that I've known you forever. I have no problem trusting you." He laughed at his pun.

Trust Heart laughed back and right at the end, knocked against the last pole and shouted as he was sprayed with water.

Trick laughed even harder, "Oh man. You were doing so well. Haha I'm not gonna lie and say I wasn't hoping that would happen, at least once."

"Oh yeah!" Trust Heart shook his head fiercely to dry himself off, and soaking Trick in the process, "how are you now?" he grinned at his instructor.

Trick wiped water from his eyes, frowning at Trust. "Well I was going to let you practice doing loopy loops but you can just forget that mister." He crossed his arms in mock anger.

"Sorry," Trust Heart's ears drooped, he wasn't able to tell that Trick wasn't really angry.

Using the crossed arms over his tummy symbol to shield what he was doing, Trick stared a water gun into his hands and fired it on Trust. "Gotchya!"

"Ack! stop it!" Trust Heart held his hands up to protect his face.

"That is the punishment for moistening the instructor. Now go ahead and go forward and backwards through the course till you're comfortable with it." Pulling his arm back he couldn't resist shooting Trust in the shoulder once more.

Trust sighed and went about his training again, weaving between the posts forwards and backwards.

Looking around Trick realized they were totally alone. His ears curved to resemble horns and he looked at Trust. "Change of plans. We go pick up the girls and head down to Earth for some ice cream. Up for it?"

"OK," Trust Heart said, shifting gears, "Where would Ruby and Melody be right now?"

Trick shrugged. "Where would Melody go if she was upset?"

Trust turned the wheel, "Probably to Brave Heart and Harmony's place," he said, pressing on the accelerator, not fully, still unsure of his driving, but faster than he had on the course."

The path to Brave Heart's took them by the Hall of Hearts. Trick's ears picked up the familiar sound of his girlfriend's laughter. "Hold on Ace. They're in there. Take her down nice and easy."

"Right," Trust Heart said, landing the car carefully by the front of the hall, sighing in relief as he leaned back.

Trick stood on the seat and cleared his throat. Placing one hand on his chest and the other out in front of him he called, "Fair maidens, woulds't thou please grace us with your presence alas we pine in you absence."

Ruby glanced out the open front door and grinned, "Well look who decided to skip out early." She turned back to Melody, "What do you think? Should we acknowledge them?"

Melody thought about it and nodded, "If we don't he's bound to start saying things that are more embarrassing," she said, turning and wheeling towards the front door.

Following Melody out Ruby feigned surprise, "Why Trickster Heart Hare, to what do we owe this pleasure?" She put on her best fake southern belle accent.

He motioned to the cloud mobile, "My squire, Young Trust Heart and I wish to whisk you and Lady Melody away for a journey to an earthly ice cream parlor. Does this please you?"

Ruby put her hands on her cheeks, "Oh happy day. And here I thought I would be wasting away without evah knowing the sweet joy of such a treat." Skipping to the cloud mobile she allowed Trick to help her inside.

Trust Heart got out to help his sister out of her wheelchair and to collapse the chair so it could be loaded into the trunk before getting back in the driver's seat. Melody rolled her eyes at the overplayed words shared between Trick and Ruby as she buckled herself in.

"Well where are we going?" Trust Heart asked, not really knowing where any ice cream stores might be.

"Heck if I know. The only ice cream place I ever saw was half exploded. But I figure they are pretty common so we can just head down to Earth and stop when we see one."

"Alright," Trust Heart said, starting the car again and taking off, looking to Trick for possible instructions or comments on his driving.

Gripping Trust's head he gently turned it so his eyes were facing forward, "Eyes on the road kid. We are leaving the sanctum no crashtorum of the clouds."

Ruby reached between the two to change the radio station. "Pardon me boys." Trick's eyes went to her butt, now right in front of his face, "Take your time. I'm just enjoying the view."

Melody sighed; the mood whiplash in Trick continued to confound her in this time, compared to how he'd been in their time. Trust Heart sped up a bit, doing her best to keep his eyes in front of him and gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Returning to her seat she glanced at Melody, "Everything okay Melody?"

"I'm fine," Melody said, "Trick just continues to baffle me, he's so different from back in the future."

"Yeah he is. But this is the way he's supposed to be, if he wasn't forced to grow up so fast." She smiled at the back of his head, "It takes some getting used to but he grows on you. And believe me, if we were ever in trouble, he'd be right there to get us out of it again."

Trick yelped, "Trust Heart! Watch out for the geese!"

"Whoa!" Trust Heart swerved to avoid the geese before turning back down to earth, "Want to take over?" he asked.

Uncovering his eyes he shook his head. "No no. You're good. Just remember that flocks of birds are not target practice." He looked over his shoulder at Melody, "You seem better from earlier."

"I am," she said, "I spent some time at Brave Heart and Harmony's house."

As they spoke, Trust Heart neared earth, flying over a city.

"Try not to hit any of the buildings Trust Heart." Ruby muttered as she looked over the edge of the cloud mobile. Flying this way was okay, but she was uneasy about not having her wings ready to fix any small turbulence issues.

Trust Heart said nothing but cringed a bit, this was not helping his confidence.

"So we're down here for ice cream, see any place?" Melody asked her car mates.

Shooting Ruby a look he returned his attention to his pupil, "Pay no attention to the wicked witch of the back seat. Go ahead and ease the cloud mobile into that dead end over there. We can walk around and look on foot. I think it's time you earned a break."

Trust Heart nodded and guided the car down for a controlled but somewhat rough landing. He again sighed in relief as he stopped the car and climbed out to pull Melody's chair out and help her into it.

"Well, lead the way," he said to the others, never having been down to earth since they went up to the Kingdom of Caring.

"What do you think Melody? You've logged the most hours down here on caring missions."

Ruby took Tricks hand, "My, isn't that...useful." She grinned at her, thinking back to their conversation.

Melody ignored Ruby's comment, "Follow me, I'll be able to find something soon," she said, wheeling out of the alley in her chair.

As they walked Ruby and Trick looked around. She was surprised to feel him tense up as he gazed everywhere, ears twitching to catch as many sounds as possible. "It's not the same world Trick, relax."

He gave a slight nod but didn't do so.

"I know how you feel," Trust Heart said, "I haven't been down here for a month and I still expect something to happen."

Melody wheeled on ahead. The purple lioness felt a bit awkward as she didn't share any of their apprehension. Not only had she seen the good in this world and been helping kids for a couple weeks now she also hadn't seen much of the world they had come from. She had only been outside when she was an infant and couldn't remember any of that, and due to her being paralyzed from the waist down she'd never left their home and only had their reports to know what that world was like. She eventually spotted an outdoor ice cream parlor and pointed it out, "There, that place looks nice enough," she said, wheeling towards it.

Trick picked out a table for them. "I'll save it if you guys want to get the ice cream. Ruby knows what flavor I like." He sat on the side that allowed him to see the window where orders were placed.

"Sure thing," Trust Heart said, heading for the vendor window. He ordered a chocolate cone, Melody got a chocolate-vanilla twist cone with sprinkles on it.

Ruby ordered a mint chocolate chip cone for herself and a peanut butter fudge swirl for Trick. Carrying his cone over to him she sat on the table behind him, allowing Trick to lay back against her legs. Taking a lick Ruby purred, "That hit the spot."

Trust Heart didn't speak, he ate his ice cream quickly then was forced to stop, "Brain Freeze!" he said, holding his head and wincing.

"That's what you get when you eat too fast," Melody said, eating hers more slowly.

Trick however was looking at the few teenagers staffing the ice cream stand. "They won't stop starring at us and whispering."

"I don't blame them," Melody said, "We help young children mostly, teenagers, especially boys, seem to have issues with us, we're a bit too cute for their liking it seems."

Ruby smirked and licked her cone, slowly, "Maybe you three aren't to their liking, but I believe they are appreciating my level of 'cuteness'" Arching her back a little she sent a smile over to the boys.

Trust Heart finally recovered from his brain freeze and looked over at the teenagers, then to his sister. A though crossed his mind, "Melody, is there anyone back home you have a crush on?" he asked.

"No, not really," Melody admitted.

"Yeah, me either," Trust Heart said. No one up there who was available really interested him.

"Yeah well if you want to wait about 5 minutes Ruby will be fair game for you Trust Heart." Trick muttered while casting a glare in the teenagers direction.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Yeah like I take that threat seriously." She got up from the table, "Be right back. I think this cone needs some cherries."

Trust Heart looked to Trick and asked, "Jealous?"

He licked his cone. "Not really. I know no other guy has the patience needed to put up with Ruby." He leaned forward and said rather loudly, "And none of them would put up with being her punching bag!"

Ruby returned to them, carrying a small cup. "Here punching bag, I flirted with them to get you some free hot fudge." Handing him the cup she resumed her seat behind him.

Trick shook his head at Trust Heart, "When you do find love, make sure it's not exhausting."

Trust Heart had no response to that, but returned to his ice cream, eating more slowly to avoid brain freeze.

Melody looked around, making sure none of the other Care Bears were nearby and asked, "So, what do you guys think we should do about our mission?"

Once more Trick was all business. "We need some more background information on No Heart and how he operates. Then we can figure out how he plans on making the UN fall apart ad we can get to him before it happens. There is also a high probability that we will run into him before the afore mentioned 'date' and when we do, we need to make him think we are just like the others."

"That should be easy," Trust Heart added, "From what I've heard a Care Bear Stare, Cousin Call, or whatever we call it is the main way we're supposed to deal with him," he looked at Ruby, "Though apparently Fauna preferred more direct methods even before things turned bad."

Ruby sat up a little straighter out of pride for her mom, "That sounds like what I would do. And in the end it was how he was defeated."

"Right, but we can't rely on that this time, especially since she didn't finally get up the nerve until after it was too late," Trust said.

Melody looked a little downtrodden, "What am I supposed to do when we make our move?" she asked sadly.

Trick smiled at Melody, "I'm sure we'll think of something. You could always roll over his feet."

"Fauna did what she could, but certain someone's wouldn't let her kill him outright, and towards the end she had some newborns to look after." Ruby's eyes narrowed as she addressed Trust Heart, "I didn't see your precious parents running to stop him."

"Hey, if they had done that, they would be no better than he was!" Trust Heart shot back.

"Please, let's not start this!" Melody pleaded, "Arguing over what did and will happen if we aren't here won't change anything. I admit it's a flaw we seem to have that we can't just destroy a threat outright, but we don't have the authority or the resolve to do it. And from what I've seen his power seems too great for them to eliminate him outright, he seems to have ways of escaping that keep him alive."

Trick placed a hand on Ruby's knee, "Then we just have to find out those escapes and block them."

"I don't want to hear you insulting my mom's nerves or her methods again, do you hear me? Not when you've never seen her in action and don't know anything about her." Leaving that as her last word she took another bite of her cone.

Melody remained silent and finished her ice cream. Trust Heart sat there, fuming but unable to think of a reply to Ruby's comment.

Trick sensing the tension tried to diffuse the situation. "Hey you know what could be fun? We should set up a slip and slide back in Care-a-Lot. What do you guys say?"

"Umm, I guess so, not sure how I would use it," Melody said.

"Yeah, that does sound like fun!" Trust said enthusiastically, his mood changing as he decided not to say anything to Ruby for the moment.

"You could roll at it really fast and then toss yourself out of the chair onto your belly. That should be enough momentum." Trick told her.

Ruby jumped off the table, "I'll be right back. I'm going to pop into that store over there and get a bikini." She ran across the street to the small clothing store.

Trust Heart grinned as he watched Trick, "Well now, seems you made a really good suggestion eh?" he said.

Trick lightly slapped a hand against his surprised face. "Goodness me, I had no idea she would have to wear a bathing suit for this activity." Stretching both arms behind his head and folding them he sent a cocky smirk and wink at the ice cream staff.

"Do you think I need a swim suit too, or will I be fine as I am?" Melody asked.

Trick shrugged, "It's up to you. We've gone this long without our clothes. Truthfully, I kinda miss my old leather jacket though. And pants. Sometimes I really miss pants."

"Why do you miss pants, having issues or something?" Trust Heart asked.

"Pants have pockets. You can keep things in them without having to carry it everywhere." Trick told him.

"I guess, but no one said you couldn't wear pants," Trust pointed out.

"Uh yeah they did. My dad when we left, remember? He said they usually went commando."

Ruby returned carrying a bag from the store, "Who's going commando?"

"Oh, Trick's just lamenting that he can't wear pants cause Grumpy said so," Trust Heart explained.

She grinned, "Hah. Running around in your birthday suit not as glamorous as you thought?"

He shook his head. "I may revert to wearing something some of the time. But we'll see. Did you get what you needed?"

She nodded, "Are we ready to go?"

"Well then let's go," Trust Heart said, standing up and heading back towards where their car was parked. Melody turned and wheeled after him.

"You driving Trust Heart or am I?" Trick asked him.

"You can," Trust Heart said as they reached the car and he began to help Melody out of her chair and into her seat.

Trick and Ruby got in the front seat. As he adjusted the mirrors Ruby fiddled with the stations of the radio. "Okay everyone. Hold on."

Waiting to hear all 3 of their seatbelts click he slammed his foot down on the acceleration, shooting the cloud mobile into the air and heading for Care-A-Lot. One fast ride later, Trick had pulled out the slip and slide and set it up near their house, using a hose to wet it down while Ruby went to change.

"Now this looks like fun," Trust Heart said, "Is there anything I need to know?"

He shook his head, "Nope it's pretty straight forward. You slip, then slide. Like so." Running at the wet plastic he jumped on it upright and surfed all the way down. At the end he spread out his arms, "Tada."

"Sweet," Trust took a run and dove on the slip and slide, sliding at high speed to the end. He stood up smiling, "woo that was fun!"

Ruby cleared her throat, "So what do you think?" The bikini she picked out was simple and black with the top and bottom covered in glittery dots.

Trick whistled and stomped his foot repeatedly on the ground.

"That's what I thought." Running at the plastic she slid down it, laughing as she went.

Trust Heart couldn't help but stare as Ruby got wet from the slide, at his age it was impossible not to.

Getting up at the end she ran her hands through her short wet hair, pushing it out of her eyes. Walking past the boys with a little more shimmy in her step then necessary she went to Melody. "Do you need help?"

Melody nodded, "I'm also a bit nervous, you know I won't be able to get back up at the end on my own. At best I'll be able to crawl back to my chair and maybe get into it."

Ruby tapped her chin thinking, "Well I have another idea, if you're willing to hear it."

"I'm listening," Melody said.

Trust was still staring, at Ruby, he was a bit too young to avoid it and no one was telling him otherwise.

"I could gain my tiger form and have you ride on my back. Then I could slide down on my belly. You'll still get the force of the water but then you won't have to be stuck at the end."

Trick noticing Trust Hearts silence glanced over at him and saw him starring at his girlfriend. He shook his head trying not to laugh, "Careful Trust. If your eyes get any wider they may fall out."

"Sure, that is if you don't mind Ruby, since you don't usually like riders," Melody said.

"Huh, what?" Trust Heart broke out of his stupor and realized he'd been staring, "Oh uh, sorry, Ruby, Trick, uhh," Trust Heart blushed slightly.

Ruby who hadn't been aware Trust was staring at him looked at him in confusion. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Trick poked Trust in the shoulder in teasing, "He was ogling youuuuuuuuu."

Placing her hands on her hips she relaxed one allowing the other to pop up slightly, "Oh you were?"

Trust Heart couldn't help himself and drooled out, "uh yeah, I mean, yes," he couldn't help himself and stepped back, tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his back. Melody just sighed at her brother, unable to think of anything to say about this.

Grinning she walked over to Trust Heart and leant over him, peering down into his face. "You are making me feel so super good right now." Without straightening she looked over to Trick, "How come you never get like this around me?"

He waved a hand at her, "Easy. I remember when you went through your awkward phase."

She gasped in shock, "I did not have an awkward phase. Melody? Did I have an awkward phase?" She glanced over her shoulder at the lioness.

Melody held up her hands, "I'm not getting involved in this, Ruby," she said, shaking her head.

"I don't remember an awkward phase, but I guess I was too young," Trust Heart said, grinning idiotically as Ruby gave him an eyeful.

Trick too moved to lean over Trust, "Yup. He is sprung on you Rubes. Look at him sucking up to you when only a little while ago you guys were screaming at each other."

Leaning down she patted Trust's bright red cheek, "Not a bad approach Trust Heart."

"Uh-huh, uh yeah," Trust Heart said, finally regaining composure enough to keep his senses in check better.

Melody wheeled over and looked down at her brother, then spoke to Ruby, "Please, give him a break before he passes out, Ruby."

"Yea or before I decide I have to actually be worried about something." Trick commented holding a hand down to help Trust up.

Ruby shifted into her tiger form, "All right Mel Mel. Hop on and consider it a return for me making you cry earlier."

"Mel Mel?" Melody hadn't heard that nick name before but she carefully unbuckled herself from her chair and lifted herself out of her seat, pushing herself onto Ruby's back, lying on her stomach and holding onto her sides for support. Her legs dangled over the sides, lifeless as always. "I'm as secure as I can be," Melody said.

Trust Heart stood up, with Trick's help, "You OK, sis?" he asked. Melody nodded, not wanting to repeat herself.

"Hold on tight." Getting a good running start Ruby gave a small leap and flung herself down the slip and slide. She twitched her tail from side to side to stay straight and kept her eyes closed against the spray of water.

Melody held on as tightly as possible as she felt the water spray hit her, not as much as she expected it as Ruby did shield her from most of the spray. At the end she opened her eyes and said, "That was fun, but I guess I'm just not meant for this sort of thing."

"Sorry but that is the only way I could think to help you slide down it. Either of you have any better ideas? Other than the original one of having her fling herself from her wheelchair." Ruby questioned Trick and Trust.

Trick shrugged, "Tie star buddies to your hands and have them pull you down?"

"That kinda defeats the purpose doesn't it," Trust Heart said, "I mean those star buddies can't fly so fast. Wait, how about a slide?" the dog suggested.

Trick's ears perked up, "Like a slide leading onto the slip and slide?"

"Exactly!" Trust Heart said, "a short waterslide onto the slip and slide."

"I suppose, I'd be willing to try that," Melody said, "As long as you stop me from sliding to far or hurting myself."

"You could put something soft at the end for her to crash into. "Ruby said with a little snicker.

"Should we drag a spare mattress out here, or maybe I should conjure a bunch of pillows or something," Trust Heart suggested.

"A giant jello mold!" Trick shouted excitedly.

"Really Trick? Really? Is there anyone encouraging these suggestions because they need to stop." Ruby snapped at him.

"Oh ye of little faith. Jello has close to the same consistency as water and won't feel totally harsh if you go into it."

Ruby couldn't shift and pummel Trick with her hooves like she wanted to so she settled with glaring in disdain at him.

"Sliding into jello?" Melody shuddered, "Why does that sound so, wrong?" she asked Ruby.

Trust Heart shrugged, "So what can we use for a slide?"

"It sounds wrong because Trick has a one track mind." Turning to Trust Heart she asked, "Can't you conjure one with your tummy symbols?"

"I can try, but what should it be made of?" Trust Heart asked, "plastic like those water slides I'd heard of?"

"As for a safe impact, probably just pile up some clouds, it's not like they're hard to come by," Melody said.

Trick rubbed his hands together, "Oh I'll take care of the slide. I just had a great idea." Closing his eyes he focused on creating an inflatable slide that squirted water down it, allowing the slider to move more easily. Finishing it up he felt slightly light headed and sat down on the ground. "There you go Melody."

"That's pretty good, Trick," she said. She looked to Trust Heart, who nodded and the both of them began to use their symbols to create a rather large pile of clouds at the end of the slip and slide.

"That should work," Trust Heart said, "So how does she get up to the top, do you want me to carry her up?"

"Can you pull yourself up using your arms Melody? That way you'll be in position to slide down head first." Ruby asked her.

"I can try," Melody said, "Just set me down next to it and I'll give it a shot."

Walking to the slide Ruby gently slid Melody off her back before going to Trick. Once in her human form she pulled Trick back, letting him lay his head in her lap. He sighed gratefully and closed his eyes. "You over did it. You aren't ready to make such complex things."

He grinned sleepily up at her, "I won't argue that. But I hate seeing my family unhappy."

Melody gripping the rungs of the ladder and pulling herself up. She'd forgotten how strong her grip and arms were. She made it to the top and pulled herself over the edge, "Well here goes," she said, pushing herself over the edge of the slide. She slid down, slowly initially then as her legs followed her she shot forwards down the slide at high speed. The lioness closed her eyes as she felt the water spray over her as she leveled out. It was fast and exhilarating. She smiled as she reached the end and hit the clouds with a *whump*. Melody pushed her head out so she could breathe better and looked over at the others, "That was awesome!" she declared.

Ruby applauded as Trick shot his fist into the air. "Right on Melody! That was some slick slide age." He popped to his feet, "My go again." Running to the ladder he scrambled up it and with a whoop threw himself down the slide.

Melody barely had time to roll out of the way as Trick smashed into the clouds next to her, "Careful!" she said, "You know I can't move that fast out of my chair."

"Want me to help you into your chair?" Trust Heart said, coming up next to his half-sister.

"I would like to go again," she admitted, "Can you just carry me back to the slide?"

"Of course," Trust Heart knelt down and picked up Melody and carried her to the end of the slide, helping her up to the top.

Before she slid down, Melody checked over the edge, "Hey, Trick, move before I slide down!"

Saluting her he hopped off the slip and slide. "There you go Melody, slide away!" He swept his arm over the clear ground.

This time, Melody didn't close her eyes, she even screamed in exhilaration as she sped down the slide and hit the clouds. She smiled as she pushed herself out of the clouds, "This is fun!"

"You bet!" Trust Heart climbed up the slide, "Move aside, I want to do this," he said. Melody rolled out of the way and Trust Heart slid down backwards this time. Smiling and standing up when he hit the cloud cushion.

"My turn." Tugging on the tie of her bikini top to make sure it was tight Ruby pushed herself down the slide, laughing as the water sprayed over her. Instead of hitting the clouds however she did a fancy twist onto her hands and flipped over the cloud bank. Landing on her toes she kept her arms out at her sides, "Tada!"

"Wow, that was cool!" Trust Heart said, applauding.

Melody nodded, having pushed herself up on her arms to watch as well.

"Thanks. I'm just glad to see I'm not getting rusty." She glanced up at Trick on the top of the slide, "You coming down or are you going to stay there gawking all day?"

Sticking out his tongue he hurtled down the slide in a superman pose, yelping as he went headlong into the cloud bank.

"Did that hurt?" Trust Heart said, walking over to and leaning over Trick.

He raised a hand with one finger up, indicating he wanted Trust Heart to wait, "I will answer that when my ears stop ringing."

"You do that then, but move cause I want to go again," Trust said, he walked over to Melody, "Would you like another ride."

"Thanks, Trust Heart, but I think I'd like to get back in my chair for now, I don't like being forced into this position."

"Alright," Trust Heart lifted Melody up and helped her back to her chair, then darted for the ladder of the slide again.

Trick still hadn't moved so Ruby grabbed his hand dragging him out of the clouds. "Snap out of it Trick, you're fine."

He shook his head, "I feel weak. I'm heading for the light. I think I need mouth to mouth."

Grinning she decided to humor him and pressed her lips to his briefly. After she released him he jumped back to his feet, "All better!"

Trust Heart just rolled his eyes then grinned and shot down the slide again. Melody watched, and smiled at Trust Heart as she sat back in her chair.

Ruby was looking around, "Does anyone else find it odd that none of the others have come to see what is making so much noise over here?"

"Maybe they're all busy," Melody said, she looked around, "Unless Playful and Funshine are hiding nearby trying to decide how to make our fun into their fun."

Trick shook his head, "Nah they had other plans for today and I hardly think they are done with them so early." He grabbed his ears wringing them out briefly.

"Well what else should we do?" Trust Heart asked, standing up again, and shaking himself dry.

Ruby quirked an eyebrow at him, "You tired of this thing already?" She made a move towards the ladder.

"Not yet, but I was just making sure," the blue dog said, grinning.

"I think I've had my fill," Melody said, "Thanks for helping me, Trust Heart."

"Oh, no problem," Trust heart replied to the purple lioness.

Trick had snuck up behind Ruby and pushed her down the slide, staying on top of her, "Sneak attack!" together they slid down the slip and slide, luckily stopping before hitting the clouds.

Untangling herself from Trick she rolled away and stood rubbing her back. "Owww. Thanks a lot Trick." Looking at him she saw him blush and slap a hand over his eyes. She also noticed her top lying on the ground next to him and quickly crossed her arms, her cheeks flushed red "Trick!"

He tossed the top at her "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry."

Melody had averted her eyes out of respect, but Trust Heart had been unable to avoid staring, he seemed to be frozen, as though he were a statue of some sort, his mouth hanging open in a stupor.

Snatching up her top she hurried behind the cloud bank, knocking Trust Heart out of her way as she did so, "Oh get over it Trust." Ducking out of sight she muttered about the idiocy of teenage boys, referring to both Trick and Trust several times.

Trust Heart shook his head and stood up, "Sorry," he said, "I just..."

"Don't worry," Melody said, "I don't think she'll hold a grudge for that. But I think we're done here for the day."

Uncovering his eyes Trick looked at the position of the sun. "I think we burned off that ice cream and I'm starving. Lets go raid the fridge back at the house." Walking over to the cloud bank he peeked over, "You decent?"

Ruby stood with a scowl. "I'm good." Shedding her human form she shook out her mane.

"I could use a bite too," Trust Heart added, "let's go get something to eat."

Melody nodded in agreement, "I agree."

Rearing back Ruby took off at a gallop for the house. "Ha! With Tinker gone I actually have a chance of winning."

Trick ran after her, "Of all the times I ever needed my bike, this definitely ranks number 1."

Trust took off after the two, "Hey, I'm in on this too!"

Melody just sighed and she wheeled after them slowly, "Those guys, they can't let up for a minute," she said, smiling to herself as she followed after them.

Seeing the house Ruby shifted down into her tiger form and leapt through the window. Closing the window behind her she then went to lock the door. "Ha! The Fort has been claimed for the Pegasus. Admit defeat." She called out to her friends.

"Aww no fair!" Trust Heart called as he arrived, panting hard.

Melody wheeled over to the door as she arrived and knocked on it, "Hello, Ruby? May we come in please?"

Trick gently pulled Melody away from the door, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. "Don't even sweat it. I got this." Kneeling down in front of the lock he fitted a piece of metal into it. "Apparently the conqueror in there forgot that I used to pick way more complicated locks then these on-"

"On what Trickster?" He froze as he heard Swift Heart's voice from behind them.

Spinning and trying not to look too frightened he saw her leaning against her cloud mobile with her arms crossed. "On Earth of course. What did you think I was going to say?" He managed a smile, hoping the others would help his story.

Trust Heart nodded vigorously, "Yeah, he did, he had to do it to free Ruby and Arrow form the Hunters."

"I wasn't there for that," Melody said, "I had to stay back, or I might have become a hostage."

Ruby opened the window and leant out, "Yeah and he had to do it sometimes to steal food and stuff for us."

Swift Heart's fingers drummed on her arm as she looked the four over. "Normally this is when I'd have to give you the speech about how picking locks is bad, and stealing is even worse...you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you...blah blah blah. However," She let her face relax into a grin, "That would make me the world's biggest hypocrite since I used to pick the lock on my crib all the time." Pushing off the cloud mobile she walked over to them, "Just don't let True Heart and Noble Heart catch you."

Trick finished picking the lock, "Believe me I won't. I didn't even want you to catch me." The door swung open allowing the others entry.

"Thanks, Trick," Trust said.

"So what were you up to, Swift Heart?" Melody asked.

"Coming back from a caring mission when I saw you four go dashing by." She looked over to Ruby, "And heard something about a Pegasus fort?"

Ruby grinned back at her, "Yup. I was first back so I took over the house."

Trick appeared behind her, "Yeah. That's not happening."

She tweaked his nose, "Whatever you say. I'm going to see what you guys have that is edible. Swift Heart would you care to join us for lunch?"

The rabbit cousin grinned, "Sure if it's all right with everyone else."

"I don't mind," Trust Heart said.

"We would appreciate your company," Melody said as she and Trust headed inside.

"Of course you can stay!" Pointing dramatically at Ruby in the kitchen he declared, "Hah! Superior numbers put's team lapine in the lead! This house is ours."

Swift Heart too struck a pose. "What do you have to say to that Flying fiend?"

Ruby paused for a moment before responding, "That all rabbits are crazy."

"I'd agree with that," Trust Heart said grinning.

"I'm not getting into this, I just need some food," Melody said, wheeling to the kitchen.

Swift Heart watched Melody roll into the kitchen. "You like keeping out of things don't you? Not one for picking sides?"

"I'm not exactly able to get into conflicts, that and I think there's enough fighting in the world without adding to it with these things," Melody smiled and added, "I do choose sides when I have too, but I prefer to stay where I am unless I have to."

Patting her shoulder she leaned over and murmured, "That's very harmonious of you." Moving away from her she hoisted herself on the counter. "So what's for lunch?"

Melody blinked at Swift Heart's comment, then shook her head, did she know?

Trust Heart wasn't paying attention but pulled out a small container of dressing, "Caesar Salad dressing, I know what I want!"

Ruby wrinkled her nose, "Who wants to eat straight up dressing." She grabbed a bag of frozen chicken nuggets out of the freezer. "Trick set the oven for me."

He did as she asked before grabbing a soda, "Swift Heart do you want anything?"

"One of whatever you're drinking. I need a caffeine pick me up." He tossed her a can. After taking a swig she asked, "How's your day going?"

"Pretty good, we set up a slip and slide and slide," Trust Heart said, grabbing some lettuce from Ruby, "And I wanted a salad."

"Thing were alright, we went for ice cream, apparently Trust Heart can drive now," Melody said.

"Oh yeah, Trick finally got me to be able to drive behind the wheel," Trust said as he made his salad.

"Phew that's a relief. Grumpy was worried they were going to make him drive with you again." She took a swig of her drink, "Not sure how I feel about that slip and slide but hey to each their own."

"It gave Trust an excuse to see me in a bikini, which was another whole new experience for him." Ruby told her as she took a seat on Trick's lap.

"And then there, OW!" Melody rolled over Trusts tail tip, not enough to damage but enough to hurt, she glared at him letting him know not to talk about the "wardrobe malfunction".

"It was just a slip and slide, but Trick made a slide bit for me so I could use it," Melody said, smiling at Trick, "Turns out I can climb a ladder, my arms are stronger than they look."

"That's a useful skill trust me." She told Melody. "It's good to have an ace up your sleeve as it were."

Swift Heart looked to Ruby sitting on Trick's lap, thinking to herself how cool it was that her and Fauna's kids were together. "So you made a slide huh? Bet you felt awesome afterwards."

Trick smiled rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't know it would be so complicated."

"You'll get better at it. Playful Heart once tried to make a catapult...it didn't end well."

"Really, what happened?" Trust Heart said, starting to munch down his Caesar salad.

She stole a crouton from his plate, "Well. He tried to make a catapult so he could fling mud at those of us on the obstacle course. However he was only like 8 at the time and didn't fully understand how a catapult worked and in the end, the whole thing flipped, flinging the mud at him before deflating like a giant balloon."

Trust fell backwards into his seat laughing, "OH man HAHAHA! I'd have paid to see that backfire!" Even Melody managed a giggle at that story.

Trick however turned up his nose at them, "You just cannot appreciate a true artist."

Swift Heart giggled at him, "Well your artist was laughing along with the rest of us and I believe he said something along the lines of 'Looks like there's mud in my eyes.'"

Hearing the timer go off Ruby moved to the oven to extract the chicken nuggets. "You could learn a thing or two from him Trick." She sent a little wink along with her statement, knowing full well that had already happened."

"Don't encourage it Ruby. Trust me. Just like the electric fork. It seems like a good idea at the time, but it will end in disaster." She snatched a chicken nugget before Ruby could.

"Knowing Trick he'd probably have similar disasters the first time he tried something that complex on his own," Melody said.

"Hey I do just fine the old fashioned way. I think I'll stick with that for a while."

"Well look who already beat Playful Heart in the common sense department." Swift Heart complimented him, earning a big grin in return.

Ruby munched happily on a nugget, "How's your salad Trust Heart? Is it nice and salady?"

"Mmmhmm," Trust said, through a mouthful, swallowing, "want some Swift, Melody?"

"I'm fine," Melody said, going to the fridge to get something else.

"Sure. I love me some salad." Grabbing a plate she forked some on. "Trick you're not eating?"

He got up and pulled out some left over pizza, reaching over Melody to do so. "Why would I eat greens when I have this most excellent of all culinary accomplishments?"

Swift Heart put her hands together and bowed, "Ah yes of course. The cold pizza."

With each moment Trick felt himself falling more in love with his mom. He couldn't believe she was living up to all his expectations.

Ruby looked over Melody's shoulder, "What are you looking for?"

"Not sure," Melody said, "I'm not all that hungry, you know no legs to drain my energy. Mind if I have some of the pizza, Trick?" she asked.

He handed her a slice. "Nope. Here this is one of Tinker's pieces you can have that."

"Thanks," Melody said, taking the slice and eating slowly. She turned around and wheeled next to Swift Heart, "You seem very close to Fauna, why is that?" Melody had heard the story before but she decided to make sure this was covered, in case anyone called attention to it without having been "officially" told.

"Well Fauna grew up here with us after her parents were killed because Noble Heart and True Heart found her alone on earth. And ever since then I always saw her as a little sister. Plus we have a lot in common so we just sort of gravitated towards each other." She fingered her can, remembering, "We've been through a lot together and I know there's nothing we wouldn't do for each other." She laughed, "We were quite the sassy little teenagers if I do say so."

"I can imagine," Melody replied.

"Must have been crazy for everyone else," Trust added.

She shrugged, "They put up with us. Especially Grumpy. That grouch always did have a soft spot for her."

"But you guys stayed close even after she left. That couldn't have been easy." Ruby voiced.

"She always comes back. But you're right. I missed her an awful lot when she'd gone. But I know that she's happiest there and sometimes you've got to just make due." She looked at Melody, "Does that answer your question?"

Melody nodded, "Yes it does," she looked at Swift Heart for a moment, then returned to her pizza.

Trick got that mischievous glint in his eye, "Speaking of sassy teenagers and growing up here. What exactly was it like? And I don't want the boring stuff. Dish the dirt!"

Laughing she set her drink down, "Oh you guys don't want to hear about all the trouble we got into."

"Oh yes we do!" Trust Heart said, smiling.

"You'd better tell them, Swift Heart, or they won't let up," Melody cautioned, smiling.

"All right, you asked for it." She tapped her fingers as she thought of a good story to start with. "How about our first ever Halloween dance?"

Launching into the story, it was soon followed by another and another and another until before they realized it, the afternoon was gone and it was early evening.

Melody, Trick, Trust and Ruby stayed captivated the whole time. Trust was the first to speak after it was over.

"Wow, that's cool!" he said, "is that all for today?"

"I hope so, it's getting late," Melody said.

Looking at the clock Swift Heart yelped, "Crap I didn't mean to talk your ears off. You should have stopped me hours ago." Getting up from her seat she massaged her butt as it had fallen asleep. "Thanks for having me but I have to go. I have a dinner date." Grinning at them she sped out of the house.

"That Wonderland thing sounds like the freakin coolest thing ever." Ruby exclaimed.

Trick nodded, "I wonder if Delay is still the White Rabbit there?" Ruby and he exchanged a look but said no more on the matter.

"Melody what was your favorite story?" Trick asked her.

"Probably the Opposite's story, how things all worked out," she admitted, "but they said a bunch of the opposites just vanished, what do you think happened to them?"

"Wonderland was my favorite too," Trust Heart said, "but yeah, that bit with the vanishing opposites was weird."

"Maybe something took them out." She drew a finger across her throat incase her meaning was unclear.

"Like who?" Trick asked her.

"No Heart for one. If he created them he may have found a way to track them down and make sure they paid for failing."

"Maybe," Melody said, "but what would they have failed at," at that point the lioness yawned, "but I think I need some sleep now though."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea," Trust Heart added.

Trick gripped Ruby's hand, "We'll leave the house so it's quiet for you guys."

She let Trick pull her out of the house, leaving Trust and Melody to go to sleep.

Outside they headed for the Forest of Feelings. Trick wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulders. She in turn relaxed against him, resting her head against his shoulder and leaning into him.

"I want to take you on a real date Ruby."

She smiled, "You do? Since when?"

"Since mom said she was going on a dinner date with dad and she practically vaporized out of the room."

Ruby laughed, "You want me to vaporize for you?"

"Yes woman. Vaporize for me right now!"

Reaching up she covered his eyes, "There. I'm gone."

Both laughing they continued on their walk, planning their first official date.


	12. Chapter 12

In the Falls, Tinker was going for a run. Arrow was nearby but she had wanted to just let loose and run like she did every morning in Care-a-Lot. She was enjoying herself, sure she missed having technology around her, especially since she discovered the entertainment value of such things, but she would rather have been in Arrow's company, most of the time. Tinker came to a halt by a slow moving river and walked to the edge, peering in, she looked at herself in the water wondering for a moment if she was attractive, then brushed the notion off and dove in. "I wonder what herds live in or around here?" she asked aloud, not expecting and answer.

Red Snout had been walking along the river heading for his guard duty at one of the portals when he heard the sound of something heavy falling into the river. Going to check it out he saw the blue bear Arrow was dating surface. Since he didn't smell or hear Arrow in the immediate area he wondered what she was up to. Something about the group just didn't sit right with him.

"Decided to explore on your own?" He asked her as he approached the banks of the river.

Tinker turned to see Red Snout, she recognized him and replied, "No, Red Snout, I just wanted to go for a run and Arrow can't keep up with me, so he'll catch up with me soon. I just wanted to go for a swim." She thought then asked something that had been on her mind for a while, "Are there any herds that turn into amphibians or fish?"

"Amphibians yes, but the closest you're going to get to a fish guardian shape is a shark or sting ray." He sneered at her, "Why? Afraid a piranha or barracuda might be lurking in the river waiting to take a chomp out of you?"

"Piranha, no, they're mostly vegetarians from what I remember, Barracuda, maybe," she looked at Red Snout oddly, "something wrong?"

He shook his head stiffly. "Nope. Why do you say that? Should something be wrong?" Briefly looking around he made sure there was no ambush set up and that they were truly alone.

"Never mind, it's just me," Tinker said, "so where are you off to?" she asked, swimming to the shore.

"I have guard duty at one of the portals. You know, to make sure nobody unwanted gets through." He took a step back away from her as she came to the shore. "I assume you'll be meeting up with Arrow at some point."

"Yes," Tinker said, floating on her back, "Good luck," she said to him as she slowly back paddled away from the shore.

Before he left he offered her one final word of advice. "I wouldn't make it a habit to wander around on your own. Some Pegasus may not be as comfortable with it as Fauna and Blue." Turning away from her he trotted on his way.

"Yeah, I noticed," Tinker said dryly as Red Snout left. She sighed, she loved this place, or at least the environment, but the denizens were a mixed bag. Arrow's friends Pallas and Widgeon liked her, which was good, but she had caught disapproving glances from others all too often. But she'd deal with it, she'd dealt with worse, much worse.

Arrow was still grazing in the area between his nest and the direction Tinker had run off in. He was slowly catching up with her, letting her have a little freedom to explore on her own. He wanted her to become as comfortable with this place as possible, since he would be spending a lot of time here.

Reaching the river he spotted a moon berry bush, "Jackpot." Munching away on the berries he didn't realize he had come within eye sight of Tinker.

Tinker spotted Arrow and swam over to him, carefully climbing out of the river and asked, in a mock hurt tone, "Aren't you going to offer some to your girlfriend?"

He regarded her for a moment before using his snootiest voice. "No. This is my bush and a prince doesn't have to share with anyone."

Tinker's hand shot out and grabbed some before he could eat them popping them into her mouth, "but you're not a prince, at least no one knows you are but me, so that doesn't hold any weight here."

He placed a wing over his heart, "Ouch! You wound me deeply my little Tinkerer." Using his teeth he tore a branch from the bush laden with berries and held them out to her. "Here, these can be all for you. Consider them a token of my affection. How was your run?"

"Thank you," she said, taking the branch from Arrow, "and it was good, took a little swim and ran into Red Snout, he's going for guard duty." She munched on the berries and then kissed Arrow, "how are your friends?"

Stopping his chewing Arrow swallowed the berries quickly. "You saw Red Snout? I'm sorry. I hope he didn't say anything too mean." He knew how his moodiest uncle felt about the members of the Care Bear family but he had neglected to tell Tinker.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Tinker assured him, "but tell me how are Pallas and Widgeon at the moment?"

He shrugged, "I haven't seen them all morning. Why? Missing them already?" he teased her. "Chances are Pallas doesn't even remember you."

"A bit," Tinker admitted, "they like me and I like them so I take what I can get. And I'll do my best to make sure he remembers me, or is that a lost cause?"

"I was just teasing you hun. There's no way he could forget you. But we can try to track them down if you like. I know a couple spots they might be." Arrow spread his wings so Tinker could get on his back, "And the only member of your family Red Snout likes is Swift Heart so he doesn't count."

Tinker hopped onto his back, "Right then, let's go. And I figured I should get to be close with your friends, since I want to be their friends too, especially if we're spending a lot of time together."

Easily getting airborne he headed to the first area his friends might be. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Any super-secret friends of yours you want me to suck up to?"

"No one you really know, but I suppose I should try to get along better with your sister. I don't want us to always be at each other's throats," Tinker looked down at Arrow, "what do you think she and Trickster are up to right now?"

"Probably still asleep. Neither one of them like's to be early risers if they can help it. And I can help you out with Ruby if you like." He began scanning the ground looking for Pallas and Widgeon.

"I'd appreciate that," Tinker said, also scanning the ground for Pallas and Widgeon.

"Hold on. It looks like a sparring match is going on. My guess is they're down there somewhere watching with everyone else." Pulling his wings, Arrow began to descend down to the fight and its spectators.

Tinker held on as Arrow descended, "Who's the match between?" she asked, "and what is it about?"

"Usually it's between stallions when they can't agree on something or when they're trying to impress a mare. Or sometimes two heads of herds will fight over areas they want to call their own." As he landed he got a better view of the two moose locking antlers. Sure enough watching the match a few feet away were Pallas and Widgeon. The former was shouting and cheering while the latter merely watched, wincing whenever the two combatants charged.

"What's this one over?" Arrow asked Widgeon.

"Hey man. It's about time you got here. Apparently someone tried to court the other guys mare, even though he knew she was spoken for." He smiled at the bear on Arrow's back, "Good morning Tinker."

"Good morning, Widgeon," Tinker said, sliding off Arrow's back. She looked at Pallas, "does he always get like this when he watches these fights?" she asked.

Widgeon glanced over at his friend with a sigh. "Yup. He and the majority of the populous."

Angry whinnies were heard from the assembled group. "Oh come on that was such a cheap shot!" Pallas called angrily as well.

Tinker watched the match with interest, "I'm not sure what to think of this, but whatever works," she said, sitting down, "what's your take on this, Arrow, Widgeon?"

"You will never find me participating in such a vulgar act of testosterone driven madness." Widgeon replied. "It is a waste of time and energy."

Arrow smirked, "If someone tried to take my girl you better believe I would fight them off. Besides, it's tradition. Our kind have been doing it to solve disputes since before the Falls were made."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Tinker said, reaching up and kissing Arrow, "Do you have anyone special in your life, Widgeon?" she asked Arrow's friend.

He shook his head. "Not yet but I'm young still. I'm in no rush to settle down with a mate. Besides, someone has to keep meat head out of trouble." He indicated Pallas.

"You call that a hit? My granddame has better aim then you do."

"Your granddame is also a kangaroo and would box you senseless if she heard that." Widgeon called over to him, finally getting his attention.

Seeing Arrow and Tinker, Pallas came over with a big grin on his face. "Hey guys when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, but you were too invested in the fight." Arrow told him.

Tinker nodded, "Must be some fight, though granted the fights I've seen are more articulate, but I guess this is how moose fight," she observed, "enjoying yourself Pallas?"

One of the moose gave a bellow, drawing Pallas back to them. "Oooooo someone is going to get it. The mare they're fighting over isn't even worth it." Apparently he had forgotten Tinker's question.

"That's her over there. The silver one." Widgeon pointed.

Some of the spectators moved out of the way as one of the moose pushed the other out of the circle. Arrow instantly moved his body to block Tinker.

"Will you Neanderthals watch it." Widgeon bated them.

They ignored him however and prepared to charge again.

Tinker stood up, "Well this is riveting," she said sarcastically, "How much longer do you think this will go on?"

Before Arrow could respond a growl was heard as a grey wolf jumped between the two, her eyes glowing gold.

"That's enough of that. You two are making so much noise they can hear you in the arctic."

"Until my mother gets here to break it up." He murmured smugly in her ear.

Fauna raised her hackles and looked at the silver mare. "You know the rules. You choose who you favor and then the fighting ends. It does not go on and on for your amusement. Now everyone clear out." The mare nodded shakily as the others gave a quick bow and departed.

Pallas groaned, "Ahhh man that was just getting good."

"What was that?" Her head whipped around to stare at Pallas.

Startled he couldn't formulate a response and ended up babbling.

"Forgive him Queendame, he has a brain condition. He was born without one."

That got a laugh out of Fauna.

"He's right about that," Tinker said, "thanks for breaking up the fight, Fauna, I was afraid I'd be stuck here all day, or until Pallas passed out from cheering and we had to drag him away."

"It's one of the perks of my job. I love breaking up scuffles." She came over to sit by them. "Plus it shows the skeptics that I am the right choice for Queendame."

Arrow smiled at her, "Like you listen to them anyway."

"You're right. I don't. So where were you kids headed before that distracted you?"

"To find Pinky and the Brain here," Tinker said, gesturing to Pallas then Widgeon, then snickering to herself.

Both Fauna and Arrow getting the reference began to laugh while Widgeon looked at them in confusion.

Leaning over Pallas asked him, "Which one do you think I am?" This of course only got the three laughing harder.

"Oh Tinker, that was a good one." Fauna commended her.

"I wish Trick and Ruby had heard that. Remind me to tell them later." Arrow nudged her with his nose.

"Don't worry, I will," Tinker said, "So what brings you out here Fauna, besides stopping some boneheads from cracking their skulls?"

"That was pretty much it actually. I was trying to sleep but one of the guards came in and said a fight had broken out." She glanced over her shoulder to make sure the fight had actually disbanded.

"I'm sure waking the Queen is high on the list of offenses you should never commit."

"Right you are Widgeon. Keep that in mind." She switched her attention back to Tinker. "Are you enjoying your visit so far?"

"Definitely Fauna, It's nice to have a lot of ground to run in, and the food here is great, so are Arrow's friends. Though some others have a problem with me but I've dealt with worse."

"Who has a problem with you? Gimme their names I'll set them right!"

Fauna rolled her eyes at him, "Pallas I just broke up a fight. Don't make me do another so soon."

Arrow spoke up, "It wasn't anything serious. Red Snout just caught her wandering alone this morning and expressed his opinion on the matter."

"No offense your majesty, but I believe the only people he isn't a jerk to are you, his majesty and the inner circle." Widgeon told her.

Fauna nodded, "I'll speak with him later. But don't take anything he says too seriously Tinker. Red Snout doesn't care about repercussions and always says what he is thinking."

"Yeah, a real charmer," Tinker said, rolling her eyes, "So were you going back to sleep or are you going to stick around some more?"

She shrugged, "I'll probably head over to the lake and catch some breakfast. Then track down Red Snout. You guys want to come?"

"Sure, I'll even race you there!" Tinker said, starting to stretch.

Fauna wolf-grinned at her. "Well I'm no Swift Heart but I'm no slow poke." She shifted into a cheetah.

Arrow took on his golden eagle form while Widgeon merely flapped his wings with a small smirk.

Pallas was totally oblivious and was looking at a butterfly.

"Call it when you're ready Tinker." Fauna told her, crouched and ready.

"Fine then, Ready and GO!" Tinker shot off heading towards the lake at top speed.

Widgeon and Arrow thinking nothing of her speed shot after her but Fauna hesitated. "I thought only Swift Heart could move like that." Shaking her head and realizing she was losing she shot after the others.

Pallas looking around realized they were all gone. "Hey guys wait up!"

Widgeon quickly took second place behind Tinker and kept it without trying, his streamlined physique perfect for aerial speed.

Tinker was focused on reaching the destination, she had to slow down a couple times, not fully familiar with the terrain, but kept up a good pace.

Fauna pulled up alongside Tinker, "You move pretty quick there girl. But if you don't watch out Widgeon is going to win." She nodded her head up in the air. "The lake is straight up this path." She told her with a wink before passing her briefly.

"Oh yeah, we'll see who's gonna win!" Tinker declared, speeding up as much as she could to pull alongside Fauna.

"Speedy and cocky. I think someone has been spending a little too much time with my favorite rabbit cousin." She flattened herself out more hoping to gain more speed.

Widgeon chuckled as he flew over them, "You both are trying so hard, it pains me that I'm going to crush you in defeat."

Tinker gathered up the last of her energy, "Oh yeah, well eat my dust!" Tinker gave her last burst of speed as the lake came into view and shot forwards like a bolt of lightning. Making it to the lake edge first she skid to a halt and threw her arms up, "I win!"

Widgeon landed next to her panting with Fauna only a split second behind. Arrow and Pallas brought up the rear.

He landed on his girlfriend's shoulder and preened her head fur, "I knew all along you were going to."

"Well thanks for the heads up. I knew she was fast but I didn't know she was that fast."

Fauna nodded in agreement with Widgeon. "I'm impressed."

"Me too!" Pallas told her before looking at Widgeon, "Why are you panting?"

Unable to restrain himself any longer he attempted to bite Pallas, causing him to yelp and fly sideways.

Tinker stroked her boyfriend's head, "Thanks Arrow," she said, laughing at Widgeon's attempt to bite Pallas, then asked, "So going fishing?"

Fauna nodded and turned into an osprey. "I like doing it this way. Care to join me boys?" Nodding both Widgeon and Pallas took on their golden eagle forms.

"Tinker if you want I can catch you some fish as well." Fauna offered.

"Thanks, Fauna, I'd like that," Tinker said, "I'm no good at fishing," she sat down on the lake edge.

"Not a problem. Arrow, you coming?"

He shook his bird head, "I don't really like fish."

Pallas gawked at him, "What kind of weirdo doesn't like fish?"

"I'm sure lots of people. And you're one to talk Mr. Broccoli will turn me into a zombie." Widgeon scolded as he took to the air.

Fauna followed circling over the lake surface and looking for a fish to catch.

"You can relax now Tink. I'm pretty sure my mom likes you." He whispered continuing to preen her.

"Thanks Arrow," Tinker said, stroking his feathers under the neck, "for everything. I love you Arrow Golden Eagle."

"I love you Tinker Bear." Reaching around, he gently pressed the smooth part of his beak against her lips.

Fauna smiled at the couple before screeching and diving after her first fish. Snatching it in her talons she flew it to shore where she dropped it on a rock, killing it.

"One down."

Tinker smiled, then watched the fishing with fascination, "Now that's how to catch dinner," she said impressed. She smiled and stroked Arrow's wing, "You must be happy to watch," she said quietly so Fauna couldn't hear.

He bobbed his head, "It never matters what form she's in. I can always tell it's her. And I never get sick of watching."

Fauna pulled out of her dive just in time to avoid crashing into Pallas. She screeched at him in anger but he ignored her and carried his catch to shore.

"As long as feather's for brains doesn't crash into her," Tinker said, snickering at Pallas' near crash, "but he's alright, as long as he doesn't get anyone too badly hurt."

Pallas screeched in surprise as a fish came flying into his head, knocking him over. Fauna soon followed, landing and gaining her human form she picked up her fish and added it to the pile near Tinker and Arrow.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some fire wood so we can cook this for you Tinker."

Arrow hopped off Tinker's shoulder and took on his human form. "I'll get it." Before Fauna could argue he took off for the trees.

Widgeon landed a few feet away on a piece of drift wood and began tearing away at the fish.

"Thanks, both of you," Tinker said, standing up, "I can start the fire, or do you prefer to do it yourself?"

"Lemme see what you got." Fauna told her as they waited for Arrow to bring back the firewood.

Widgeon looked up from his breakfast, "How exactly do you intend to start a fire?"

Tinker picked up one of the sticks from the pile and arranged a small campfire with rocks surrounding it, "Some stuff I learned back when I had to be outside more than I needed," she said a she added some dry grass to the pile and began rubbing the stick along one of the pieces of wood. A moment later there was some smoke and Tinker stopped, blew on it carefully until a small flame appeared. A moment later there was a small fire, guarded from the forest by rocks, "There, what do you think?"

"Well I'm impressed." Widgeon told her.

"Me too. It's nice to see a girl who can take care of herself." Fauna told her. Spearing the fish through the mouth Fauna handed the stick to Tinker, "Cook it until the outside is nice and bronze."

Sitting on the ground she placed her own fish over the fire. Arrow sat between Fauna and Tinker. "So Tinker, what's your favorite part about Care-A-Lot so far?"

Tinker began to cook her fish, and looked to Arrow, of course the best part for her was meeting her mother, Swift Heart, but she couldn't say that, so she went to the next thing, "Probably the fact that we're not struggling to find food anymore really," she admitted, "And that the food we eat can be good instead of stuff we have to choke down or starve."

Pallas had only been half listening to the conversation. "You're starving?" Grabbing his fish he quickly deposited in Tinkers lap, "Here have mine."

"No Pallas, we were starving. Really she's fine now." Arrow wrinkled his nose at the disgusting smell of the fish.

"Yeah running out of food will never be a problem in the Kingdom of Caring." Fauna agreed with her. "I hope nobody is being too over bearing. They tend to get excited over new arrivals."

Tinker smiled, "No one has, and even if they do I can always just run away. Swift Heart is the only one who can keep up with me when I run."

"No surprises there. She was usually the one running after me when I had meltdowns." She took a bite out of her fish.

"Did that happen a lot?" Arrow asked her.

Fauna shrugged, "Often enough. I wasn't really good at doing what I was told."

Arrow looked at Tinker trying not to laugh, 'Gee that sounds familiar. Talk about family resemblances.' he said to himself.

Pallas used the opportunity to "sneak" his fish back from Tinker

Tinker rotated her fish, making sure it was fully cooked before pulling it back, "Looks done to me," she said, "so do I just bite into it? I've never eaten the scales before."

"You can, but they taste kinda funny if you aren't used to them." Fauna held out her hand, "If you want I can slice it open so you can get at the meat."

Tinker gave Fauna a look, "I've eaten worse than scales, I can handle it," Tinker said, taking a bite out of the fish, squinching her face as she chewed then finally swallowed, "odd, but like I said I've had to eat worse when it was needed to live."

Fauna inspected her fingernails, "Yeah...I saw that face Tinker." She smirked taking another mouthful of fish.

Widgeon having finished regained his true form. "So from infancy, you and the other er...Care Bears is it?" Arrow nodded to him in confirmation. "Right, you were completely on your own?"

"Mostly," Tinker said, "We just found each other somehow. We never knew our parents or how we became like this, but we weren't exactly treated well by humans that we encountered so we stuck with each other and lived off what we could find." Tinker resumed eating the rest of her fish.

"And Ruby and I were fed just enough to keep us going." Arrow added hoping to draw Widgeon away from any deep rooting questions.

Of course he never counted on dimwitted Pallas to derail his plan, "And neither of you remember your mom and dad either? You'd think a mated pair would remember their twins snatched away at birth and would come to meet you."

Arrow had to take a moment to get over his shock and then think up a response.

"Most likely they were killed when Arrow and Ruby were snatched. The Hunters don't like to leave loose ends." Fauna told Pallas, totally saving Arrow's butt.

"That seems like the most likely reason," Tinker said, "based on what they were attempting to do to Arrow and Ruby, only young Pegasus would be suitable, since their bodies would have still been growing. It's either that or they separated them after they were captured and," she swallowed, "failed, similar experiments on their parents." She looked at Arrow, "sorry, didn't mean to make you think of unpleasant thoughts."

He placed a kiss on her temple, "That's alright Tinker. I'm pretty sure my parents were killed when we were taken, and I know they're happy wherever they are."

Tinker nodded and finished her fish, then kissed Arrow back, smiling, "Thanks for the fish, Fauna, it's great," she said, taking another fish that was finished cooking and starting to eat.

Grimacing Arrow got to his feet, "I'm going to go try and track down something else to eat. Try not to talk about me too much while I'm gone."

"No promises man. We have your girlfriend all to ourselves. She can dish the particularly dirty dirt on you." Widgeon told him.

Arrow merely smiled at him, "Yeah. Good luck with that." Before walking away.

Tinker finished her second fish and reached for a third, "Mind if I have another?" she asked.

Fauna shook her head, "Dang girl. You sure can pack it away."

Pallas nodded, "You don't' have a hollow leg do you?"

"Pallas! Manners. I can't take you anywhere." He had to settle for scolding his friend because it wouldn't do to correct the queen.

"What can I say, running builds up and appetite," Tinker said, taking her third fish, "So how are the Falls running these days Fauna?"

"That does seem to be the question of the hour lately." She felt like it was all anyone was asking her. "Things are fine, and they'll be even better once the summer festival gets here."

"I thought the Falls could only run one way, straight down." Pallas joked, causing Widgeon to groan.

Tinker couldn't help but laugh at Pallas' remark, "Yes that is true, Falls only run down. Was there anything any of you wanted to ask me?" she inquired while starting to eat her third fish.

Fauna crossed her legs, getting more comfortable. "Well I know you like to swim but is there anything you don't like?"

Tinker had to think for a moment, "Honestly, the only thing I can think of is spiders. I find them spinning webs on my projects and they always find a way into my work, always and I never can stop them, it's just irritating," Tinker scowled and just devoured the rest of her fish.

"I can see that. That seems to be a pretty common annoyance here too. They like to make their webs in the nooks and crannies of the nests."

Pallas nodded in agreement with Fauna, "And they don't taste very good either."

"Oh gross!" Fauna gagged as she thought about a spider crawling down her throat.

"You eat spiders?" Tinker asked, Pallas bewildered, then asked, "Pallas, when you talk does it make sense to you?"

He nodded with a big smile, "Always. Usually it's what other people say that seems confusing to me."

"Yes, how dare we try to confuse you with factual actualities."

Leaning over, the purple Pegasus whispered to Tinker. "Most of the time I have no idea what he's saying."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Tinker replied. "So is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"What was it like growing up on Earth around humans?" Widgeon asked her.

Tinker thought for a minute and gave the best answer she could, "It was awkward. Humans usually shunned us or just ignored us so we avoided them as much as possible. What about you two, what's it like growing up in the Falls?"

"It was pretty cool. There's always some place new to go and stuff to see and you always feel safe because your own kind is everywhere. True there are groups who act like Neanderthals but that's a constant in every society."

"Plus," Pallas added, "There are always some great parties! And nobody parties like we do." He began to prance on the tips of his hooves.

"Please tell me that's not how he dances."

"I wish I could your majesty."

"Oy," Tinker said, "Remind me to avoid him during the summer festival."

"No! Don't avoid me! I'll try not to dance too awesomely for you?" Pallas pleaded with Tinker.

"Awesomely of awfully Pallas?" Fauna asked as she poked a stick in the embers of their fire.

He stopped, looking confused and giving the question some serious thought. "Well now I'm not sure."

"If you want," Tinker said, rolling her eyes and smiling. Pallas' goofiness was quite endearing, "Go ahead and dance, just not here right now."

Arrow returned munching on a fruit that looked like a peach but it was lime green with pink spots.

"What's this about Pallas dancing?"

"He was exhibiting his superb skills for Tinker and Fauna."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Arrow told them.

Fauna grinned, "Oh it was bad, don't get me wrong. But I've seen worse."

"For dancing, yeah it was pretty bad, I think," Tinker said, "but I don't know how to dance at all so I'm not one to talk."

Fauna stared at her, "Like at all at all? Are you serious?"

"Very serious," Tinker said, "Learning to dance wasn't a high priority when we were on earth."

"Oh man then you better practice and learn before the summer festival, or else Pallas is totally within his right to mock you mercilessly." Fauna told her.

Laughing Pallas flew a backwards circle, "Ha! For once I won't be the laughing stock."

"Big day for you I'm sure, but someone in Care-A-Lot can most likely help Tinker out." Arrow told him taking another bite of his fruit.

"Possibly," Tinker said, "but I'll be busy most of this week. I have a project I'm going to be working on."

"A project huh? What sort of venture will you be engaging in."

"Yeah what Widgeon said. You didn't mention a project to me." Arrow quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It's something for Trick, something I think he needs before he goes crazy, or drives us crazy," Tinker replied.

"An off switch for Ruby's temper?" Fauna inquired.

Arrow shook his head, "He needs that. It's one of the things he likes most about her, how fiery she gets."

"Yeah and besides I can't make anything like that, I'm good but not that good," Tinker said.

Looking up at the sun Fauna got to her feet. "Well it's been fun, but I have things I have to do. I'll see you around."

Widgeon, Pallas, and Arrow all bowed to Fauna as she gained her Pegasus form.

She looked to Tinker, "And don't think you've escaped this being unable to dance issue. I'll be speaking to someone about it."

"Looking forwards to that," Tinker said sarcastically.

"Trust me. If you're not, you will be." She hesitated before taking off. "And maybe stay away from Red Snout if you can. I'll speak with him like I said, but that really won't do anything to change his opinion of certain things." Spreading her wings she took off and disappeared over the trees.

"Don't worry, I'll avoid him like the plague!" Tinker called after Fauna. Tinker then turned to the three golden eagles with her, "so what would you three like to do now?"

The next few days flew by for Ruby and Tinker. They were filled with many of the same activities, with both girls spending most of their time with their boyfriends and their friends.

On the morning of the switch, Trick rolled over in his bed and wrapped an arm around Ruby, pulling her against him. While they hadn't gone all the way yet, they had taken to sleeping in the same bed.

Smiling she burrowed deeper into her pillow, enjoying the feeling of Trick's warmth at her back.

"I can't believe you are going back today."

"I'll see you again real soon. Remember you're taking me out on Saturday for our 'real date'?" she told him sleepily. His only response was to kiss the back of her neck. Neither made any further move to get up.

Tinker stretched in Arrow's nest that morning. She had been sleeping next to Arrow the whole week, usually falling asleep instantly because of all the exercise she had been getting. She looked over at the sleeping Pegasus, "Good morning, Arrow," she said, "Are you really asleep or just pretending?"

His blue eye, which was the one facing her flickered open, "I've been awake for a while now. I was just enjoying waking up this way. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," Tinker said, "It's been fun spending a week here in the falls, but I need to get back home, I still have things I need to do. Plus I want to see my brother and everyone else again. You probably missed your sister this week I'm guessing."

Sitting up he nodded, "I tried not to let it show but Ruby and I have never been apart this long. It felt odd." Getting to his feet he jumped out of the nest. "We can go as soon as you're ready."

"Think I should say goodbye to Pallas and Widgeon first?" Tinker asked as she got on Arrow's back.

"If you want to we can see if they're still in their nests. Or I can tell them you say goodbye." He waited to take off until he heard what she wanted to do.

"I'm sure Ruby's still asleep, so let's go and say goodbye to them in person," Tinker said.

Heading for the Golden Eagle nesting grounds Arrow looked at the sun rising in the east.

As the short flight ended Arrow pulled in his wings and landed on a ledge with a very messy nest. A large lump was snoring softly inside. "There's Pallas, I'll get Widgeon if you want to wake him up."

Tinker slid off Arrow's back, "Go ahead. Yeesh, reminds me of my brother's room."

"Well if I recall, you did say he reminded you a lot of Trick when you first met him. I bet that explains why you like him so much." Moving past the nest he began to climb the path to Widgeon's nest.

"Yeah that's probably why, that and I don't live with him," Tinker made her way through the debris to Pallas's side and jostled him, "Wake up Pallas!"

His eyes flew open and his wings extended, accidentally whacking Tinker, "I said I didn't take the cheese!" Realizing he was no longer dreaming he peered around and saw Tinker, "Did you wake me up?"

Tinker stood up, shaking her head and brushing, something, off her rear, "Yes I did. What kind of crazy dream was that?"

"I was on the moon at the annual cupcake festival and the great Pooba of Cupcakedom accused me of taking the cheese. But I didn't take the cheese, I took the celery. But they didn't believe me and said if the cheese wasn't returned they'd dip me in hot fudge." When he finished he looked at her confused, "Why are you waking me up anyway?"

Tinker stood, boggle eyed as she tried to process Pallas' dream, then shook her head, "I woke you up because I'm leaving today, to go back to the Kingdom of Caring."

His face got serious for once, "You are? When will you be back?"

"In a week, I'll be back for the Summer Festival, so don't pout," Tinker replied.

He grinned, "Good. You're not so bad for an outsider." Placing his wing around her shoulders he nudged her gently, "See you at the summer festival then. Try not to miss me too much."

"Oh I doubt I will," Tinker said, putting her arm around Pallas.

"Okay let go of numbskull and come say goodbye to me now. That is why you got me up at this ungodly hour correct?" Widgeon drawled as he came down the path.

"You woke up Widgeon? You're never supposed to wake him up." Pallas told Arrow, who appeared to be limping.

"Well now I know that." He grumbled at Pallas.

"Yeesh, what happened?" Tinker asked Arrow, going to see if his limped leg was alright.

He scowled at Widgeon, "He threw his magic at me. Apparently, like Pallas said, he doesn't like getting woken up."

"I'm going to lash you again if we don't get a move on with this farewell."

"Gee what's your problem?" Tinker asked Widgeon, "Never mind, I just wanted to say goodbye for the week, and you'll see me at the Summer Festival."

He yawned, "Yeah yeah see you in a week." He too placed a wing briefly over her shoulders. Turning to Arrow he murmured, "Fly safe and straight and blah blah blah I'm, going back to bed." Heading back the way he came Arrow shook his head.

"Well he was pleasant, is your leg alright Arrow?" she asked her boyfriend.

"It will be. I heal fast, remember. Now let's get a move on before the dragon returns and burns all of us."

Pallas smiled sleepily at them, "See you later."

"See you Pallas," Tinker waved as she got on Arrow's back. Taking off he headed for the portal to the Forest of Feelings.

Tinker held onto Arrow's mane as they flew and asked, "So will you miss me while I'm gone?"

"Nope not at all. It will be nice and quiet once you're gone." He teased her. "Besides I'm sure you are sick of seeing Pegasus everywhere you look."

"Hardly," Tinker said, "When I see them they're mostly in guardian form. And well, it's a nice change from not seeing anyone outside."

"The Care Bears not to big on the outdoor stuff?" Reaching the portal Arrow said "Equis Avi." Allowing them to pass through. "And you saw me in my Pegasus form enough. I'm actually surprised you were okay with that."

"Well I still prefer your human form, it's easier to interact with," Tinker admitted, "And as for outdoor stuff I see that a lot but the hearts and stars on the tree everywhere and the colors kind of make me feel like I'm going to come down with diabetes any second, here everything is more natural and feels more real."

He snorted in laughter at her diabetes comment. "Yeah Fauna wanted to replace the real trees with plastic once but Blue said no." Seeing one of the afore mentioned trees he couldn't help laughing again.

Tinker snickered, "These trees or the ones in the falls?" she asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure if Fauna tried to up root the trees here Proud Heart would kill her." He replied.

"She would if she could," Tinker said, "let's go find our siblings then."

Heading to the house he could see that most of Care-A-Lot was still asleep. "Hopefully no one else will be as pleasant as Widgeon if we wake them up."

"In that case we should probably wait in the kitchen, maybe I can make them breakfast to get them up," Tinker suggested opening the door to their house.

With Tinker off his back he shifted to his human form and stretched his arms over his head while twisting to crack his spine. "Breakfast sounds like a superb idea."

Tinker entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, "So what are you in the mood for?" she asked.

He sat at the kitchen table, "Pancakes if you can do them." 

Meanwhile in Trick's room the hare's ears twitched hearing voices in the kitchen. "They're baaaaaaaaaaaack."

Ruby grinned and rolled off the bed, stopping momentarily to fix her hair.

Trick opened the door and led the way into the hallway.

"Yo sis! Welcome home."

Tinker had already grabbed the ingredients for pancakes and was starting to mix the batter, "Good morning, Trick," she said, "Did Ruby make a mess of my room?"

"No I did not...because I didn't sleep in your room." Going to her brother he jumped to his feet, hugging her and lifting her off the ground. Ruby hugged him back with a huge smile. "Missed you Rubes."

"Missed you more."

Trick too gave his sister a hug, "It was definitely weird with you gone."

Tinker hugged Trick back, "I missed you too, but Arrow's friend Pallas reminded me of you, except he was more random."

"It's nice to see you again too, Tinker," Melody had come out of her room and wheeled into the kitchen, "Trust is still asleep."

"Then I guess I should make breakfast to wake him up," Tinker replied, turning back to the counter to start mixing the batter.

Ruby snickered, "Awww Pallas. He means well poor thing. I'm guessing that means you met Widgeon too?"

Trick smacked a hand down on the table, "Who is this Pallas and how dare he upstage me!"

"He's one of Arrow's friends, a golden eagle, and his train of thought seems to be a roller coaster. When you see him try talking to him and see if you can follow him for more than a second, and yeah I did meet him," Tinker explained as she stopped mixing for a second, "can someone get and turn on the electric frying pan while I mix these?"

"I can get it," Melody replied, going to extract the frying pan and plug it in, setting it to the right temperature.

"You might want to rethink that Tink. Do we really want your brother and Pallas meeting?" Arrow asked her

Trick leaned over Tinkers shoulder and took a large finger full of batter. "What are the odds of us getting chocolate chips in these pancakes Tinker bug?"

Ruby and Arrow's eyes lit up and in unison said, "Yeah! Chocolate chips!"

Tinker smiled then glared at her brother for sticking his fingers in the batter, "about the same chance that you'll get them for me," she replied, hinting.

Moving quickly to take another finger of batter he retreated out of Tinker's reach and went to grab the chocolate chips.

"Who else did you meet over there Tinker?" Ruby asked. "You didn't mess up my part of the nest did you?" She thought it was only fair to ask since she had been asked.

"I met a few people, but I only really hung out with Pallas and Widgeon," Tinker said, "I didn't spend enough time in your nest to make a mess of it, once I was awake I was running or doing something." She took the Chocolate Chips from Trick and added them to the batter. When she finished she went to the frying pan and began to pour out the pancakes.

Trick looked from his sister to Arrow, "Oh yeah we were good too. Yup had a total blast thanks for asking. Ruby and Melody fought and I created the world's greatest slip and slide but who wants to hear about that."

Arrow looked excited, "You made a slip and slide?"

Nodding he began to explain it to Arrow.

"That must have been fun," Tinker said watching for the pancakes to be flipped.

"It was, I even got to try it," Melody added.

"Really? how did you manage that?" Tinker asked.

"Well we tried a few ways at first but they all ended in disaster. So then Trick made a slide with a ladder for her to slide down." Ruby responded.

"That's neat, I should try that sometime," Tinker said slipping the first batch of pancakes.

"Make sure you top is securely fastened." Ruby muttered. Arrow grinned at Trick, "I bet you weren't complaining."

"You got that right. Of course neither was Trust Heart." He looked over at the scowling Ruby who crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think I want to know," Tinker said, "But that's not really an issue for me."

"Not really, and yeah, you probably don't want to know," Melody commented. Tinker removed the first four pancakes from the pan and set them on a serving plate, before proceeding to start frying the next batch.

Arrow snatched the top one, yelping at its heat and flipping it from hand to hand. Ruby just shook her head at her twin and went for the next one. However Trick beat her to it.

"Hey! Whatever happened to ladies first?"

Trick swallowed his mouthful of pancake, "You don't want me to answer that." He fell to the floor to avoid the syrup bottle chucked at his head.

At that moment, Trust Heart came into the room, "I smell pancakes!" he said, right before the plastic syrup bottle hit him in the head. The blue dog fell on his rear, holding his forehead, "OWOWOWOWOWOW!" he shouted.

Arrow gave his sister a thumbs up. "Nice one." Looking to the dog on the floor he asked, "Trust you okay?"

"Other than my head," Trust Heart said standing up and grabbing the projectile that had hit him, "but I want some pancakes now."

"Then take some," Tinker said, finishing the second batch.

"Yeah!" Trust dashed to the counter, grabbed a plate, two pancakes, and poured syrup on them before grabbing a fork and knife and starting to eat them at the table.

Shaking her head at the boys Ruby took a few pancakes before making a plate for Melody and handing it to her. "You'd think they grew up in the wild with those table manners."

"We sort of did, remember?" Melody replied, wheeling over to the table. Tinker finished the last of the pancakes, which she put on her own plate, and went to sit down and start eating.

Getting off the floor Trick went to sit in his chair propping his elbows up he began to attack his pancakes. "Are you guys leaving after this?"

"Yup. If I stay any longer I might start to care or something." Ruby replied.

"And we wouldn't want that," Tinker said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with caring?" Trust Heart asked obliviously as he munched on his pancakes.

"If Ruby started caring then she might become your favorite. And we can't have that because everyone knows I'm your favorite out of the two of us." Arrow told him.

"Umm OK," Trust Heart said, unable to really understand before he went back to his pancakes.

"She just wants to get back to stalking her dad." Trick told him.

"I do not stalk him!" Turning back to Trust she told him, "I don't really do the whole mushy gushy feeling thing and the heart motif is just a little too much for me."

"Well I'm not exactly keen on the hearts and stars everywhere thing either," Tinker pointed out, "but I've learned to tolerate it."

Ruby smirked at her and shrugged, "And when have you known me to be tolerant?"

"Well considering the conditions we used to live in," Melody pointed out.

"Yeah well, we don't have to tolerate anything like that anymore," Tinker said, "I liked the falls environment a lot, even if most people there didn't really like me all that much,."

"I wouldn't say the majority Tinker. It was mostly the fan club and...Red Snout." He mumbled the last part shoveling pancake into his mouth.

"Well that was your own fault for letting her meet him. You know how he feels about them" Her eyes flicked to the others around the table. "And the babbling bunch of brainless bimbos don't like anyone they see as competition."

"Say that 5 times fast Rubes." Trick said. She ignored him.

"Yeah well I can deal with them," Tinker waved them off, "I didn't really meet anyone else all that much." She finished her food and picked up the plate she'd been eating off of to go set it by the sink.

"Well then in all fairness Tinker Bug I have to agree with them. You need to get a larger poll before you decide everyone hates you." Trick shoved the last bite in his mouth, "I for one love you and your pancakes. Especially the pancakes."

"You got to go fishing with Fauna." Arrow reminded her. "And she usually doesn't do stuff like that with just anyone." He grinned.

"Maybe it's my charming personality," Tinker said, smiling then laughing.

"You're so much like Grumpy and Swift Heart it's not surprising," Melody pointed out as she finished and wheeled her dishes over to the counter.

Arrow took his and Ruby's plate over to the sink. "Thanks for breakfast sweetie but I think we better be heading back home." Placing the dishes in the sink he put a hand on the small of her back before leaning in for a kiss.

Tinker smiled and kissed Arrow, putting her arms around him in the process. Trust Heart just made a face but didn't say anything as he placed his dishes by the sink before leaving to do something else.

Trick couldn't help laughing at Trust as he retreated from the room. "Yup, you are definitely a young teenage boy."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Good thing you were never one of those right?"

Scoffing he pulled her to him, "Indeed. I was born smooth and totally charming."

"I love that you think so highly of yourself." She told him before leaning into him for her goodbye kiss. His hand slowly came up to grip her shoulder, keeping her from moving away too soon.

Tinker pressed against Arrow, kissing him harder. She broke the kiss smiling, "See you in a week dearest," she said.

Nodding he kissed her softly once more before going to the door. After a few more seconds Ruby joined him, "See you later Melody. And you Saturday, Mr. Charming and Smooth."

She blew Trick a kiss, who caught it and pressed it to his cheek. "Goodbye my little Firefly."

Snickering Arrow mocked, "Firefly."

Shoving him out the door she muttered, "Shut up 'dearest.'" Before kicking it closed behind her.

"Well that was fun," Tinker said, then turned to Trick, "Firefly?" she asked, "Where did you get that nickname?"

He grinned looking very pleased with himself, "Because she had that flamethrower back home and is still armed with her temper. And she can fly. Ergo, Firefly."

"Right," Tinker said, "well I have something I need to do with Grumpy, so unless you have a better idea, I'm off," Tinker took off before anyone could protest.

Trick got up from his seat, "I think I'll go see what Playful Heart and Funshine are up to. How about you Melody?"

"Mission duties," Melody said, "Have fun with the pranksters."

"Always. See you later." He was hoping some well-placed Oreos filled with toothpaste would help take his mind off Ruby.

Tinker arrived at Grumpy's in short order and knocked on the door, "Hey, anyone home!" she called.

Answering his door looking sleepy he scowled down at her, "I see your back from the Falls. Bright and early."

"Well Forgive me, I wanted to work on the project I talked to you about before I left," Tinker explained.

"Oh yeah that. Well the garage is unlocked so go ahead in. All the tools you should need are there." He rubbed a hand down his face. "I piled some materials I thought you might need by the work bench, you know, just in case."

"Thanks, Grumpy," Tinker said, heading for the garage to start work on her project, "Trick is going to get a kick out of this."

Closing his front door he climbed back upstairs to his bed. In a few hours he would go check on how he was doing but for now he wanted to finish sleeping in on his day off.

Trust Heart still had his test to take, and Tenderheart was supervising today as he entered the room. Tenderheart looked at him and actually smiled, "You're early, good, then let's get you started."

"Alright," Trust Heart took a deep breath, hoping this would be the last time he took the test as eh started.

Whistling while he walked up the path to Lotsa Heart's house, Trick balanced his box of Oreos on the tip of one finger. He, Playful Heart, and Funshine each had a box and were going to deliver them to three separate targets. But the toothpaste for filling wasn't the only part of the prank.

Knocking on the elephants door, Trick heard Lotsa Heart humming inside. When he didn't answer he knocked again, "Yo Lotsa Heart. You in there?" Still no answer but the humming continued. Looking around to make sure no one was watching Trick turned the handle and nudged the door ever so slightly, "Lotsa your door is open, I'm letting myself in."

Opening the door all the way, Trick saw Lotsa Heart Elephant dancing around his living room, dusting, with his headphones on. He couldn't help but laugh as the pink elephant stuck his booty up and shook it from side to side.

"Boogey on pachyderm, boogey on." Placing the box of Oreos on the table, he beat a hasty retreat, with Lotsa Heart none the wiser that he was there.

When Lotsa Heart finally did turn around he saw the box with a tag sticking up from it. "Where did that come from?" Reading the tag he read, "Enjoy the Oreos Lotsa Heart! From Tenderheart." He grinned and tore open the box excitedly, "That was nice of him, and that's the truth. Without a second thought, he tossed an Oreo in his mouth.

Trust Heart knew most of the answers so he finished his test rather quickly and turned it in. Tenderheart thanked him and set about marking it while Trust stood by the window. Several loud and odd noises were heard coming from outside and Trust looked out the window and Tenderheart looked up, "What was that?" the leader asked.

Trust Heart shrugged, "If I had to guess, I'd say the pranksters are up to something."

Funshine was the last to return from dropping off her box, "Sorry it took so long. Did I miss the fun?"

Playful Heart and Trick shook their heads as they peered through the window watching Tenderheart. "Lotsa and Birthday have eaten theirs already and know 'Tenderheart' sent them. We're just waiting on-" Before Trick could finish a loud "ugh" was heard followed closely by the slamming of a gate. Grinning he continued, "Cheer."

The three victims came marching towards the building Tenderheart and Trust Heart were in.

Playful Heart shoved Funshine and Trick behind a cloud bank, "Get down. Don't let them see you."

Cheer, the maddest of the group by far lead the charge through the door. "Tenderheart! Why on earth would you send us these cookies? They are absolutely awful."

"Cookies, what cookies," Tenderheart asked, having just finished marking Trust Heart's test.

Trust Heart stood to the side, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

"These cookies. We all got a box from you." Birthday told him placing his box on the table. Lotsa Heart and Cheer followed suite. "Did you know they were going to taste so nasty? Because everyone is entitled to make a mistake." He told his fellow bear.

"I didn't send those!" Tenderheart said, irritated, "I've been here all morning waiting for and then testing Trust Heart."

Trust Heart nodded, "Yes, he's been here all morning."

Lotsa Heart scratched the back of his head, "You know. I didn't actually see him drop them off." The other two said the same thing.

Outside Playful Heart was relaying what he saw to his accomplices; all three were working to keep a straight face.

"Well if you didn't send them who did?" Birthday questioned.

"Well my guess is the three local pranksters," Trust Heart volunteered.

Playful Heart winced, "Crap, they're onto us. Abort, abort!" Running they separated in three separate directions to act like they hadn't been doing what they had actually been doing.

"What a squealer he is." Trick muttered in regards to Trust Heart and resolved to put something sticky on his pillow. Running to his house he entered in through the back door and collapsed on the couch before turning on the TV. 

The three in the Hall left to track down the suspected culprits, after apologizing to Tenderheart.

Tenderheart accepted their apology and turned to Trust Heart, "Thanks, Trust Heart, you kept me out of trouble," he said, patting the young dog's shoulder.

"I was just being honest," Trust Heart replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Well that was good of you, and the good news keeps on coming," he handed Trust Heart the marked test, "you passed, congratulations, you're now a full member of the Care Bear Family and-"

"Yahoo!" Trust Heart shouted, running out the door to go and spread the good news.

Tenderheart uncovered his ears, "Nice to see such enthusiasm," he said, "but he needs to watch his volume."

Hearing Trust Heart running through Care-A-Lot screaming Grumpy grumbled and rolled over in bed, pulling his pillow tightly over his ears. "Oooo can't a guy catch a break around here?"

Glancing at the clock he gave up on sleep and got up to get some food and check on Tinker.

Tinker was working on the frame of her project when Grumpy walked in. Tinker was so focused on her work that she didn't notice when Grumpy entered the room.

Taking a bite from his cereal he looked over the work Tinker had gotten done. "How's it coming?"

Tinker turned and wiped her brow, "Pretty good so far, though I'm cutting out the cloud cover, not sure Trick would like that all that much. With any luck I should be done by the end of the week."

Nodding in understanding he moved over to sit in his spare chair. "Yeah he doesn't seem like the type. But granted this whole project of yours is a first for up here."

"Well let's just say I owe Trick for forcing him to leave something behind," Tinker said, turning back to her work, "and I know he'll like it when it's done."

Grumpy took another bite of his cereal, muttering, "Anything that makes him happy bodes ill for the rest of us."

"Hopefully this won't," Tinker said as she finished her current part of the main frame, "but maybe it can keep him occupied away from Care-a-Lot for a week or so when I've finished."

"A week huh? Well I'll leave you too it then. Let me know if there's anything else you need or whatever." Going back into his house he paused out of sight once more, watching Tinker work.

Tinker kept working on the bike, getting completely absorbed into her work and not seeming to be aware of the world around her as she worked, showing a focus not unlike Grumpy when he got into a project.

Recognizing the focus and determination in her he felt a shudder go up his spine. Moving quickly away he resolved to not spend quite so much time watching her work, as it was a bit too familiar.


	13. Chapter 13

As the week passed and people went about their business, Trust Heart went on his first caring missions with Melody as his guide, who despite only having been there a couple months was considered an expert, plus Trust was more comfortable with her as his guide.

Renegade, meanwhile, was spending most of his time practicing and training for his shifting fight with Fauna. He had stayed in his cousin form so much that shifting into the various animal forms took some getting used to again.

Treat Heart watched him with interest as he shifted into an eastern dragon and then into a tiger then to his full Pegasus form.

"Looking good, honey," Treat Heart observed. Renegade changed into his cousin form and smiled at her.

"Thanks, dear," he said, "but I've got a lot more to do. It's hard going back to constant shifting after maintaining one form so long but I'll manage."

"Just don't push yourself too hard," Treat Heart cautioned. At that moment her caring beeper went off, "I have to go, caring mission," she darted over and kissed Renegade before conjuring a cloud car and taking off for her assignment leaving her fiancée to continue his shifting practice.

Trick had been invited by Illusion to work out in Care-a-Lot's gym and was currently benching a little more than his own body weight.

"Dere you go homme, jus a few more sets." Etienne stood over his head, ready to grab the weights if he faltered.

Breathing heavily as sweat dripped down his face he lifted the weights once more. "I... can't... believe... how... soft... I've... gotten..." On the last word he finished his last set and Illusion helped him replace the bar in its notches.

"You been busy homme. But don worry, you ain' dat bad off."

Grabbing the towel he wiped his face, sitting up and resting on his knees. "Thanks. Here switch and I'll spot you."

Nodding the gator took up Tricks former position as the hare guzzled water.

Grateful Heart had just returned from a mission and had entered the gym in her workout clothes, a bikini top and short shorts. She smiled when she saw Illusion starting to bench press. "Looks like I arrived just in time," she said as she went to sit down at one of the weight machines where she set the weight and began to bring her arms together, lifting the weights at the same time.

Because he was lying on his back he couldn't see Grateful, but he smiled all the same when he heard her voice. "Aww now chere you know dat you gonna distract me sometin fierce." Even as he said it he completed another 4 refs without trying.

"Then just keep focused," she teased Etienne as she continued her work out, "and how are you fairing, Trickster?" she asked the blue hare.

Trick was leaning against one of the support bars, chin propped in his hand, "Your boyfriend kicked my butt. Apparently we have two very different definitions of what 'in shape' is."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else," Gloria said, "Champ isn't the only one here who's in great shape, but you're not in such bad shape all things considered. Etienne and I are just better," she smiled at Trick, letting him know she was just teasing as she continued.

"Truer words were never spoken mon amour." To prove his point he removed one hand from the weights and slipped it behind his head. Grinning at Trick he resumed lifting, one handed.

Trick's jaw dropped and he scowled. "Well clearly you don't need me to spot you so I'm going to go punch the punching bag and pretend it's your face."

Walking away from Illusion he heard him call, "Don' forget to lead wid de firs two knuckles an' work on yo' upper cut." Waiting until he heard Trick connect with the bag, he called to Gloria, "How'd de mission go?"

"Very well," Grateful Heart said, "A little girl was having issues with forgiveness but I was able to help her out. I don't want to talk about it much more though, it was a rather dull mission overall." Gloria finished her current work out and went to the leg press machine, "And how has your day gone so far, Etie?"

He finished his last few lifts as he spoke, "Fixed de disposal. Anotha fork was stuck. Den I swam some laps, picked up _le Lièvre_ an been here eva since." Finishing he moved to the chin up bar, casting a glance at Trick to make sure he was doing alright.

"Sounds like a full day so far," Gloria commented, "so did you invite Trick here or did you two just meet here?" she asked, glancing over at Trickster punching the bag.

He laughed his deep throated laugh, "Chere,_ le Lièvre_ is Trick. I picked him up an tol' him I help him train up a bit. He say he been feelin a little mushy lately."

Stopping on the punching he moved to the crunch machine, collapsing back against it for a second. "Yeah, one of my abs felt a little loose." He teased.

Gloria stood up from the leg press and stretched out her muscles to avoid soreness, "Well you're in the right place, that's for sure. Do you like to swim, Trick?" she asked, never having seen the hare swim yet.

He shrugged, "Not as much as Tinker but I'm not completely opposed to it like some people. It's a good way to cool off." He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Why do you ask?"

"Because it's Etie and mine's favorite way to relax," Gloria said, standing up and going to join Illusion on the chin up bar next to him.

Snickering he began his crunches, "Aww wittle Etie wikes to swim."

"Wittle Etie can also break yo' jaw homme. _Avec une seule main_."

"Point taken. Are you two going to head down to the river then after you're done?"

Illusion nodded, "Most likely. You welcome to join."

He shook his head, "I'll leave you two to it. I prefer other methods of relaxation."

"Oh, such as?" Gloria asked as she continued her chin ups.

For the first time since he'd been here, Trick felt sad as a memory of his bright red bike carrying him down a deserted road flashed through his mind, "It doesn't matter anymore." He murmured quietly.

Gloria stopped and dropped from the bar, "Are you alright, Trick?" she asked, seeing his face.

Laying back for a second he composed himself, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I had to leave my method of relaxation behind when we came here and I miss it. A lot. But it's not exactly cloud friendly so it's impossible to do anything about it."

Illusion too dropped off the bar, "Den we find you a new way to relax. Wha' else you like ti do?"

He shrugged, "I never really thought about it before."

"Well now's a good time to start, and learn to do some things that don't get you chased after by vengeful cats or angry prank victims," Gloria offered.

He pointed at her, "Hey those Oreos were never traced back to me. I am innocent until proven guilty in a court of law...or whatever." Picking up his water bottle he twirled it in his hands. "Well there is one thing I've always wanted to try."

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Gloria said, "tell us."

"Ice hockey seems like something I'd have fun doing."

Illusion grinned and turned to Gloria, "Well de boys in luck, isn't he chere. I tink we know jus' de people to help him out. Oui?"

"My brother and his wife, Cozy Heart, can make an ice rink for you in no time," Grateful Heart said, "Come with us to see them and we can get you set up."

"Awesome!" Shooting off the bench he followed Illusion and Grateful Heart out of the gym. "Have either of you ever played hockey before?"

Etienne nodded, "I learned a few years ago."

"We know well enough, we'll just need to fit you for some skates while they're setting up the rink." The three of them arrived at Jolly Heart and Cozy Heart's house in short order and Grateful Heart knocked on the door. "Julian, are you two home?" she called as she knocked.

"Round back love. In tha pool." His voice echoed from behind the house. The three walked around in time to see Cozy Heart do a flip off the diving board into the pool, while Jolly sat on his surfboard, bobbing slightly in the small wake.

"Bonjour homme."

"G'day all. Wha' brings you roun' to our billabong?"

Gloria pushed Trick forwards, "Trickster Heart has something he'd like to ask of you," she said.

Cozy surfaced by her husband, "Assssk away."

"Well apparently these guys think I need a new way to relax, you know other than pranking. So I suggested I finally try hockey and they said you were the best in the business. So what do you say? Can you teach me?"

Grinning widely Cozy nodded, "It would be my pleassssure." Patting Jolly's leg she swam to the edge, "Out of the pool ssssweetie."

"Roit love." Paddling after her he got out taking his surf board with him. "You come with me an OI'll get ya decked out in skates." Pausing he looked at his sister, "You two joinin in?"

"Of course," Gloria said, "Do you still have Etienne's and my skates, Julian?" she asked.

"Loike OI would give 'm tha boot. They're round next ta moine in tha shed." He pointed to the building they were heading for.

Feeling a chill, Trick turned around and saw Cozy Heart freezing the pool with her tummy symbol. "Whoa. Now that's cool."

"De puns come so easily to you no?"

He smirked, "Easy as the charm does to you."

"He's right there, Etie," Gloria kissed Etienne before grabbing her skates, pulling them on and beginning to tie them.

Looking over his spare skates, Jolly pulled down a pair, "Roit. OI think these buggers otta do it." He handed them to Trick before getting his own pair. "Now watch how OI lace 'em."

He nodded before sitting on the floor and pulling them on.

Cozy finishing the rink quickly stepped on it and began sliding around.

Gloria finished lacing her skates and exited to the rink, smiling as she joined Cozy on the ice. "Hi Cozy, how's the ice today?" she asked.

"Perfect if I do ssssay ssssso mysssself."

Etienne came out next and smoothly began to glide along, using his tail to balance as it dragged behind him. "Good day fo' it. It not too hot."

"Not too hot at all," Gloria said, skating alongside Etienne.

Jolly came out of the shed leading an unsteady Trick tottering on his skates. "'At's roit mate. You'll get the jist after a few spins 'round the ice." reaching it the platypus stepped on but didn't move off till Trick to was on.

Placing a tentative foot on he gently slid a few inches, "Ha! I did it!"

Cozy giggled, "Ssssort of. Now let'ssss ssssee you do it again."

Pumping one leg in front of the other he tottered a little, flailing his arms to keep steady.

Gloria watched Trick's attempts with interest, waiting for him to either slip up or ask for help.

"Think he'll be alright Etie?" she asked Illusion.

"Let's wait and see, chere," the alligator replied.

"Loving the votes of confidence guys. Really, they're just inspiring." Continuing to pump his legs, his shaky short movements began to smooth out. Grinning he looked to Jolly, "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Etienne circled around in front of Gloria and began skating backwards, "See. I knew he could do it."

"Good," Gloria said, "So let's get set up for a game," she turned to and skated closer to Trick, "you did want to learn hockey right?" she asked.

"Yeah I did."

Cozy went to get some sticks while the boys set up two nets. Trick meanwhile practiced stopping and going.

As Jolly tied up his net he called to Etienne, "What do ya say mate? You, me, an the joey 'gains't the Sheilas."

"Soun' good to me frer. What you tink Glory?"

"If you think you can take us, Etienne," she said, smiling as she skated over to Cozy, "Think we can take them, sister-in-law?" she asked.

Cozy tossed the puck up and down in her flipper, "I think they are going to wissssh Trick wanted to learn a different sssssport." She smiled sweetly at her husband and sister-in-law's boyfriend.

Trick began to skate towards the girls but Jolly stopped him. "Oy! Where you going?"

"I want to be on their team."

Jolly shoved a stick and a puck into his hands, "Go on ya berk and practice handling the puck for a woile." He did so grumbling.

"What de you femme's say to placin a wager on de outcome of dis game?" Illusion asked them smiling slyly.

"Oh, what kind of wager did you have in mind?" Gloria asked.

"De winning team gets served by de loosing team for de rest of de afternoon. Anyting we want, you mus' do. O' vice versa."

"I like the sound of that," Grateful Heart smiled, she turned to watch Trick, "So how are you holding up?" she called over to him.

He was moving the puck back and forth smoothly but slowly. "Just fine thanks. I am ready to start when you guys are."

Jolly laughed, "Good on ya mate, that's the spirit! Roit, OI'll play forward with Trick and you Illusion can man the net."

"It what I do best." Moving backwards he maneuvered his large body into position.

Cozy Heart turned to Gloria. "Do you want to be goalie or sssscorer?"

"You're faster than I am, I'll be goalie," she said, skating over to her net after grabbing a catching glove and a goalies stick.

"Firsssst to 10 winssss." Cozy called skating to the center of the frozen pool to face off with Jolly. His bill spread open in a grin, "Well looks loike it's you an me love."

"Don't think I'm going eassssy on you Jolly boy." Clacking their sticks against the ice and each other three times, Cozy moved quick and swept up the puck, shooting around Jolly but not before pecking his cheek.

Heading for the goal, she moved easily around Trick after sending the puck through his legs.

Approaching Etienne she faked left and shot right. The puck bounced off his glove. "Almos' petite. Try again." He tossed the puck to center ice.

Trick, who was still near the center ice, got a hold of the puck and moved towards Grateful Heart. Hearing Cozy catching up fast behind him, he shot at the goal, but missed and the puck bounced off the side wall of the rink pool.

"Good effort," Gloria said, watching her brother carefully as he came down the ice towards her.

Snatching the puck Cozy drifted back around her goal before heading once more up the ice. Jolly flanked her, fighting to get the puck away. 

"Trick, head fer the goal!"

Doing as Jolly said he crouched waiting a little ways away from Gloria.

"You ssssstill have to ssssteal the puck Jolly." Cozy swept it away from him and next thing she knew it was being swept by Illusions tail back down the ice. "Go for it homme!"

Trick shot at the goal once more.

Gloria caught the puck in her glove, "Good effort, Trick," she said, tossing the puck to center ice again.

This time Cozy got to it right away and sped towards Etienne. He crouched down getting ready and watching the puck slide back and forth. At the last minute Cozy slid to a halt, and whacked the puck over Etienne's right shoulder and into the net. "Merde."

Whooping she headed back down the ice to Gloria, "Firssst goal issss ourssss."

Trick took the puck from Etienne, grinning cockily, "Then allow me to call dibs on goal number 2."

The hockey game went back and forth for a good half hour, Trick managed to score the first and ninth goal for his team but Cozy then stole it and won the game for her and Gloria.

Sliding back to Gloria she smiled, and took a high five/flipper from her, "lassssst goal!"

"We win!" Gloria declared, "That means you boys have to serve us for the rest of the day.

"What, no fair I didn't know about that!" Trick protested, "and I wanted to be on your team."

"Don't worry, Trick," Gloria said, skating to the hare, "You're off the hook."

He whooped in joy and began to do a victory dance, causing Jolly to laugh and Illusion to scowl.

"He's roit troppo he is."

"Oui. But at least he have a free afternoon. Even do dis whole thing was his idea."

Jolly shrugged, "Common, let's see wha' our firs task is."

Trick waved to the group, "Thanks for teaching me guys. Can't wait to play again."

Cozy grinned, "Jusssst keep practicing." Nodding he ran off.

"So, Cozy Heart," Gloria said, grinning, "What should we have them do first?"

She waved a flipper in front of her face, fanning herself, "Well all that hockey made me work up a ssssweat and I'd love to cool off. Sssso how about they defrosssst the pool and make ussss ssssome fressssh lemonade?"

"Perfect," Gloria said, taking Cozy's hand and skating with her to the pool edge. She sat on the edge and removed her skates before standing up.

Cozy Heart grinned at her husband, "Okay Jolly, tasssk one for you. Drag the pool chairssss over here for ussss to recline on. Etienne, you go inssside and make ussss ssssome lemonade."

He bowed, "Yo' wish be my command."

Bringing her chair over Jolly then scooped Cozy Heart up into his arms, "Can't 'ave you walking now can we."

She giggled, "No that would never do."

Depositing her gently on the chair he asked, "Now what?"

"When Etienne comessss back you'll defrosssst the pool."

"Roit o love. You jus sit toit and sunbake woil lookin spunky." He moved to wait by the frozen pool.

Gloria locked up her skates and went to lounge next to Cozy Heart, smiling as she lay back, "Ahh now this is sweet isn't it?" she said as Etienne emerged with two glasses of the requested drink.

He handed her a glass with a pink straw, "Added a little extra sugar ti yours chere. I know you like it sweet."

"Thank you, Etie," She said smiling as she drank her lemonade.

Going to the opposite side of the pool he nodded to Jolly, "On de count of 3 mon ami."

Nodding Jolly counted them off and they both got their tummy symbols glowing to begin defrosting the pool.

Gloria smiled, this was going to be fun.

Elsewhere in the Forest of Feelings, Bright Heart had just returned from a caring mission and was heading to Grumpy's to see if he was up to anything today. On the way he passed Gentle Heart's house and stopped, smiling he decided to drop in on his girlfriend, perhaps he'd spend more time with her today instead and let Grumpy be for today. He walked over to her door and knocked, "Hello, Gentle Heart, it's Bright Heart, are you home?" he called through the door.

She stuck her head out of her bedroom window and smiled down at him, "Hi Bright Heart, I'm up here cleaning. The door's unlocked so come on in."

"Of course," Bright Heart entered the house, removed his shoes to avoid tracking dirt into Gentle's house, and headed up to her room, "Want some help cleaning?" he offered.

She was looking under her bed so only her bottom half was showing, "Sure but only if it's not too much trouble. I still need to clean the bathroom and finish dusting." The sound of the hand held vacuum turning on soon came from under the bed.

"OK, I'll do the bathroom then if you don't mind, I'm no good at dusting," Bright Heart said, "Where do you keep your cleaning supplies?" he asked, not having been in her house often enough to know that.

Emerging she coughed and batted the dust from her wooly hair, "Under the sink and in the hall closet." Taking several deep breaths she let loose a sneeze that almost sent her toppling backwards.

Bright heart smiled, "Thanks, I'll be back soon," he blew Gentle Heart a kiss and headed for the hall closet, taking some cleaning cloths from the closet before entering the bathroom. It was already fairly clean, just needing to be cleaned up from the usual build ups that occurred in daily life. He took the cleaning solution from under the sink and set to work, scrubbing the bathtub/shower first.

Gentle Heart got to work dusting her nightstand. On it was a framed picture of her and Bright Heart that she treated with the utmost care. "So did you just come from Grumpy's?" She called to him.

"No, from a Caring Mission. I was going to Grumpy's, but I decided that I wanted to spend my time with you instead," Bright Heart called back.

Her cheeks grew warm as she blushed, "Awww that's so sweet of you. But you know I would have understood if you had wanted to spend time with him."

"Nah, we don't spend nearly enough time together," Bright Heart replied as he finished the bathtub, turning on the shower head to rinse out the cleaning residue before turning to clean the sink.

"It's true. You're just to important a guy to go to waste so you usually have a lot of work to do." Trying to remember the last time they had an afternoon to themselves, she realized it had been nearly 2 weeks ago.

Bright Heart finished the sink and counter, then turned the glass spray on the mirror to clean it. "Yeah, sorry if I get so absorbed in my work some times," he paused and grinned nervously to himself, "OK, most of the time. I just need to sweep and maybe mop, do you think I need to mop?" he shouted to Gentle Heart.

"No you can skip the mop. It should be okay." Finishing her tasks she went to go watch Bright Heart finish up the bathroom, "Did you have anything else you wanted to do today?"

Bright Heart finished sweeping, dumping the dirt and dust in the trash bag, "Well, I don't know," he turned to Gentle Heart and put his arms around her, "I just wanted to spend time with you," he kissed her.

She kissed him back resting her hands against his chest. "Sounds like a perfect day to me." Kissing him slowly again she felt completely at ease.

Bright Heart smiled as he leaned in, then smiled as he brushed some dust out of her hair, "I think you could use a shower, me too."

The blush returned to her cheeks, "Alright. Although I feel bad because you just cleaned it." She pulled the shower curtain aside and stepped in.

"That's fine, want me to leave?" he asked, just in case she preferred to shower alone.

Unable to speak for fear of stuttering she shook her head before giving him a coy little smile and holding the curtain back.

Bright Heart smiled and, after removing the work vest he always wore, stepped into the shower with her. He reached for the taps and turned the water up to a good heat, then pulled the shower lever. He sighed as the hot water washed over him.

"Warm enough for you?" She asked as she soaked her hair under the water, running her fingers through to make sure all of it got wet.

"Mmhmm," Bright Heart said. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted some on his hands, "here, let me clean your hair," he offered as he began to lather up his girlfriend's hair, massaging her scalp at the same time.

She sighed as her eyes fluttered closed, "Oh Bright Heart, that feels amazing."

"Happy to be of service," Bright Heart said, he finished cleaning her hair and moved down, cleaning the rest of her body. As they had fur they only needed shampoo for body wash. Once she was clean he returned to give her hair a second wash, again massaging her scalp, "Feel cleaner now?" he asked.

Nodding she began to squeeze shampoo into her hands, "now allow me to return the favor." Reaching around she grabbed her boyfriend's bushy tail and began working her fingers through it.

Bright Heart sighed contentedly as Gentle Heart worked through his tail, "ooh, that feels good," he said, no one ever took care to clean his tail. not even him most days.

"Well we have to make sure your most prominent feature is in ship shape." As she slowly combed through the fur she made sure nothing was stuck in it that shouldn't be there.

"Thanks you Gentle Heart," Bright Heart smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Now bend down so I can get your ears." She moved her body closer to his so she could better reach his head.

Bright Heart obliged, grinning at the view he saw while bent over, "Thanks," he replied.

Finishing she smiled down at him, "Ooops. Looks like I missed a spot." Bending slightly she kissed him gently.

Bright Heart leaned up, hugging her, "I think you got everything," he said. He kissed her even as the water still soaked them.

Moving her lips away but staying in Bright Hearts arms she told him, "I think we should move this to a more comfortable location."

"Of course," Bright Heart shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, he took two towels, offering one to his girlfriend so she could dry off, something he started to do as well.

Toweling off her body quickly she proceeded to wrap it around her wooly hair in a turban. It was so dense that it always took forever to dry. "There we are. That should hold."

"Good," Bright Heart finished drying off and put an arm around Gentle's shoulder, "So now that both your house and us are clean, what would you like to do, Gentle Heart?" he asked.

"We could go for a walk. It look like a beautiful day outside and the wildflowers should be in bloom." She smiled up into his face, "If that's all right with you of course."

"Anything you want," Bright Heart kissed her, "Should we wait for your hair to dry first?" he asked.

Shaking her head she unwrapped it from the towel, "No. the sun will help it dry a lot faster." Going to her vanity she quickly fluffed her wet curls. "All right, I'm ready."

"Good," Bright Heart said, taking her hands, "Now let's go see the sights," he carefully led her out the front door of her house, then let her pick the walking route, as she knew them best.

Choosing the path that led away from the river, she inhaled the fresh air and let their joined hands swing slightly. "So what projects have you been working on?"

"Well mostly just figuring out how to get the Rainbow Rescue Beam working permanently," Bright Heart admitted, "for the moment I don't have anything major, but I heard Tinker is working on something."

She giggled, "I heard that too. Grumpy must really like her if she is getting to use his tools." She bleated

"Yeah, she's a bright girl, but she seems to be over absorbed in her work," Bright Heart pondered on this fact for a moment.

"Hmmmm now where have I heard that description before. I think it's a common trait among all you techno geniuses." reaching over she gently tapped his nose.

"Heheh," Bright Heart laughed nervously, "sorry about that, Gentle Heart, I guess I get too caught up in my projects at times. I'll try to make more time for us in the future."

She kissed him lightly, "that's all I ask. But I know how important your gizmos and gadgets are to you."

"Thanks, Gentle Heart," Bright Heart kissed her back as they walked through the Forest of Feelings.

Gentle Heart observed all the birds flying about, along with the occasional butterfly. "Our home really is beautiful. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else."

"Yeah, it is, I really," Bright Heart stopped, "did you feel that?" he asked.

"Feel what?" Gentle asked, then a drop of water hit her nose. They looked up to see the darker clouds overhead as the rain began to fall harder.

"Ack," Bright Heart wasn't fond of the rain, and began to run along with Gentle Heart towards her house which was still the closest to them of their two houses.

As they ran it began to rain harder. "Where did this storm come from Bright Heart? It was clear a moment ago." he was trying to shield her eyes as they ran.

"We might be drifting over a place with very random weather conditions," Bright Heart said as their footsteps began to splash.

Seeing her door she quickly gripped the handle and flung herself inside. "Well so much for our walk. Such a shame."

"It's alright," Bright Heart put his arms around his girlfriend, "As long as we're here together, it's not so bad," he kissed her deeply.

She slid her arms around him, holding him to her, "Not so bad at all." Surprising herself she kissed Bright Heart deeply and began pulling him backwards to the couch.

Bright Heart smiled as he kissed her, "This is nice," he said as they lay down on the couch together, he chuckled as he rubbed her back.

She nodded. "I hope none of the others got caught in that downpour. It just happened so suddenly." Leaning up she kissed a trail of kisses down the side of his face.

Bright Heart smiled, "Me either, but for now let's just be together," he hands trailed to her chest as he nuzzled and kissed her softly on the neck.

Just as Gentle Heart predicted, some of the others weren't so lucky. Swift Heart was currently crouched under the thick branches of a tree, muttering curses. "Of all the moments for a rain storm to decide to finally make an appearance, why did it have to be now. Stupid sky water." Reaching up she began to wring out her ears.

Champ was walking past as Swift Heart started voicing her complaints; he looked over at her crouching under the tree and asked, "Trouble with the rain, Swift Heart?"

"No Champ. Everything is peachy keen. I like having buckets of water suddenly pouring down on me. In fact, it's why I don't check the weather channel in the morning, because I love being soaked." she glowered at him through wet hair.

"So are you going to stay there all day, or are you going to dash home as fast as possible?" Champ inquired, unable to resist a small smile.

"No. If I dash I will get wet. I plan on staying here until this cloud burst passes over." Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at him, "Why are you out in the rain anyway, just moseying along?"

"I was out here when it started and I don't mind the rain, helps cool you off when you're working out so I decided to go for a run on my own time," Champ explained, "Want me to go get you an umbrella?"

She grinned shrugging innocently, "Well I wouldn't want to be a burden. But if you wouldn't mind I would greatly appreciate it. Or you can come join me until it passes. Entirely up to you."

"I'll be back in a couple minutes, just hold out," Champ took off back towards the gym, where he knew a couple spare umbrellas were stored

Watching him leave she felt a slight wind and wrapped her arms around herself, "Of course. Being wet isn't enough, now I have to be cold too. I thought it was supposed to be summer!" She yelled up at the clouds. Her answer was for it to rain harder.

Champ returned a couple minutes later with an umbrella, which he handed to Swift Heart, "Here, now you should be able to get home, assuming it didn't flood." As Swift Heart took the umbrella he asked, "How do you keep the water out of your home when it rains?"

Shaking her head she took the umbrella, leaving the shelter of her tree, "I don't. The entrance outside my door floods all the time. Luckily I sealed the bottom years ago. I have to find somewhere else to wait the rain out till the hole dries." Next thing she knew she sneezed rapidly 3 times. "Gahhh! I hate water!"

"Well you can come to my house if you want," Champ offered.

Sniffling she nodded, "Thanks Champ."

Champ led Swift Heart back to his house, she didn't feel like running cause she might slip. Once inside he darted for the bathroom and returned with two bath towels for her, "here, dry off."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Bending over she quickly began to rub her head and ears vigorously.

Champ went to dry himself off, calling back to Swift Heart, "So what would you like to do until the rain stops and you can go home?"

Sneezing again and giving a soft growl she shrugged, "I dunno. What do you have to do around here? Other than lift weights or whatever it is you do in your free time."

"Hey, I watch TV too; have a couple video game consoles and a few sports games. I think I have a couple games I borrowed from Bright Heart too," Champ suggested.

She grinned, "We can do that. Play one of the video games I mean. I don't care what so you go ahead and pick. I need to grab a tissue." She headed for the bathroom.

"Ok," Champ went to the gaming console he had, mostly sports games but he had a racing game and a fighting game. His first choice was a football game but he decided to be a good host and wait for Swift Heart.

Coming out of the bathroom she chucked her Kleenex free throw style into the waste basket. "So what's it going to be?"

"You decide, sports, racing, or fighting?" Champ asked, showing her the three games, Madden 11, Blurr, and Mortal Kombat.

Plopping down on the couch she grabbed the controller. "Mortal Kombat please. ICALLSUB-ZERO!" She rushed through the last part not giving Champ a chance to argue.

Champ blinked then smiled, "Alright then, let's go, speed bunny!" Champ started up the game, and grabbed the other controller.


	14. Chapter 14

The next seven days were pretty uneventful, a few caring missions here and there, a lot of people caught in pranks, and a luckily no more rain storms. Swift Heart ended up getting a cold that lasted a few days from her time in the rain and had stayed at Grumpy's till she felt better.

Now everyone was getting ready to attend the summer festival and spirits in Care-A-Lot were very high.

Tinker got up early on the day of the summer festival. She had fallen asleep very easily the previous day because she had been working so hard to finish her project. She got up, showered, and then made her way to Trick's room. She took a deep breath and opened the door, then grimaced. Unwashed clothes and old magazines lay everywhere and it smelled, not terrible but certainly not too clean, "Ugg how does he live in this mess?" she asked aloud. She carefully moved through the mess until she reached her brother and shook him, "Hey, wake up Trickster!" she shouted.

Groaning he rolled over and opened one sleepy eye to look at his sister. "Yeaaaaa?"

"First, how do you live in this mess? We don't live in a dump anymore, second, get up I have something I want to show you," Tinker said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed he rubbed his face. "I live in this mess because it reminds me of my old room so I can actually sleep." Getting to his feet he scratched his chest, "Alright, let's see it."

"Good hold on," Tinker grabbed his arm and sniffed, she screwed up her face then dashed to the bathroom and shoved him in the shower, "after you clean up!" she stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Groaning he fumbled with the shower knobs, "You are such a pain in the butt sometimes." Grabbing the soap he began to mock his sister, "You smell bad. Your room's a mess. Why are you such a slob." Looking to the door he called, "Riddle me this. Why are you so bossy?"

"Probably the same reason you're half-insane," Tinker replied, "just clean up and I'll show you."

Rinsing off he grabbed a towel and dried off quickly. Taking the time to hang it up so Tinker wouldn't send him back to do so, he then presented his squeaky clean self for inspection.

Tinker smiled, "Good, now hang on," she grabbed his hand and shot off at top speed. A few moments later they were at Grumpy's garage, Tinker fished out the keys he'd lent her and opened the door, leading Trick inside. Inside it was about the same as usual save for a tarp covering something on one side of the room. "I couldn't use Swift Heart's symbol, but there aren't any clouds and it flies," Tinker said, smiling at Trick's expression she shot over to the tarp and flung it off.

For a moment all he could do was stare, eyes stuck on the beautiful sleek motorcycle. The body was completely covered except for the wheels and exhaust pipes and the covering was a deep black flecked with silver.

"You...you built this?"

"What did you think I was doing all week?" she asked, "Never mind don't answer. Go ahead try her out," she offered, zipping to the garage door and opening it.

Grinning he ran over to the bike, and straddled it. His fingers flexed over the handlebars, feeling the familiar shape and making his smile widen. "I owe you so big for this sis." Turning the key he kicked the bike into life. The engine roared beneath him and he shifted gears, causing it to jump and growl, ready to go. "Oh yeah, now we're talking." Lifting his foot off the ground and onto the foot rest he surged the bike forwards and raced from the garage.

Tinker waited for a moment as Trick tried it out then took off after him, catching up, "We'll see about your owing me later. Try flying, there's a second set of gears for flight!" she shouted so Trick could hear her.

Looking to the other gears he shifted, "Whoa!" Gripping the handlebars tighter as his bike rose into the air he threw back his head, "Woooooohoooohooooooo!" He raced through the air, testing the bikes turns.

Tinker stopped and stared up at him, "Somehow I think I'm going to regret this, at least he's happy for now. 'Course he's going to wake someone up doing that."

Trick could have cared less that his noise was waking some of the others. Once more the world around him vanished, leaving him alone with his bike. Closing his eyes he once more enjoyed the solitude and freedom of riding.

As expected, Trick's flight was waking everyone nearby up. Grumpy was the first roused and he came outside, clapping his hands over his ears, "What is causing all that racket!" he shouted, looking up he saw Trick and grumbled, "Of course, why did you have to let him try it out in the morning Tinker?" he asked irritated.

"Sorry, Grumpy, I wanted to give it to him before we went to the festival," Tinker apologized, she was in a good mood at the moment.

"What? Were you afraid he would be less excited over it after partying all night long?" He grumbled watching Trick zoom around overhead. "I guess he is kinda good with that thing."

Deciding to practice landing he angled his bike downwards, shifting to the ground gears as soon as both wheels landed. "Pshhh kinda good? I'm the best there ever was!" Leaning low he zoomed past his dad and sister.

Tinker sighed, "I think I'm going to regret this at some day," she wanted to add that at least he was having fun instead of just patrolling, but that wasn't something she could discuss.

Racing through the Forest of Feelings he headed for Playful Heart's tree house. The monkey was up early with Funshine trying to find some way to smuggle silly string into the Falls, knowing full well Blue would make good on his threat to have them searched thoroughly.

Funshine picked her head up, "Playful what is that noise?"

Hearing the roaring of an engine he went to his window in time to see Trick pull up on his bike.

"Hey dude. Check out my hot new ride."

"Whoa hoa hoa." Grabbing a vine he slid down, followed closely by Funshine.

Trick put his foot down to hold the bike upright, "So tell me the truth. How cool do I look right now?"

"Extremely cool!" Playful said clapping his hands.

"12 megaFonzies," Funshine said, snickering, "seriously it's awesome, where did you get it?"

"Tinker made it for me. Apparently that was why she was AWOL all week." He rubbed a hand along the gleaming surface. Someone running by caught his eyes and he turned in time to see Swift Heart disappearing around a bend in the trail. His eyes gleamed as he got the engine going once more. "I'll see you guys soon, there's something I gotta check." Turning abruptly and causing cloud dust to fly he sped after Swift Heart.

Funshine and Playful watched him go, then Playful grinned, "Think we can get him and his new bike to help us get the silly string into the Falls."

"I hope so," Funshine said, "We'll ask him when he gets back."

Swift Heart smirked as she heard Trick come roaring up behind her. She had caught a glimpse of the bike a few times while recuperating at Grumpy's house, but hadn't seen it finished.

"Hey Trick. Sweet ride you got there." She was easily keeping pace with him.

"Yeah it is. In fact it's so sweet, I'll bet it can do circles around you." He taunted her.

Instantly that competitive glint came into her eyes, "Oh is that so?"

"Yep. I bet I won't even have to shift out of second gear. Did I mention it can fly too? That's something you can't do, am I right?"

"You're right, but here's something you're bike can't do. Eat my dust!" In the blink of an eye she was off and racing back to Care-A-Lot.

Trick shifted up a gear and pushed hard on the accelerator, catching up to her rather quickly.

The trees went whizzing by them and soon were replaced by the vast emptiness of Care-A-Lot.

Thinking to make him cocky, she held back slightly, allowing him to gain the lead.

He watched her fade over his shoulder, "Ha! See! Trickster Heart Hare is unbeatable!" His fist shot triumphantly into the air as he saw Grumpy and Tinker.

His victory was short lived however as Swift Heart appeared next to them seemingly out of nowhere. "Nice try tough guy. Maybe next time."

Coming to a stop he looked behind him again, and then back to her, "How did? I mean you were...and then?"

She shook her head, "Because I'm me. That's all you need to know."

Tinker shot after them, managing to catch up to Trick and Swift Heart in time to hear Swift Heart's last line, "She's right Trick, even I can't beat her."

She tapped her chin, "So what does that make me exactly?"

Trick grinned, "Unbeatable." She ruffled his hair, "Good. So no more using my title."

Grumpy rolled his eyes, "You three are exhausting."

_'You have no idea'_ Tinker thought to herself, "Well I guess I should go back home and get some more rest," she yawned, "I was up late finishing that bike and I got up early so he could get his ride before we went. When Arrow gets here either wake me up or send him over," Tinker shot off back home.

Trick shrugged to Grumpy and Swift Heart, "I guess she didn't hear that Fauna is picking us up."

"She'll figure it out. Now I'm going to make some breakfast."

Swift Heart gripped his paw, "I'll come with you. Have fun on your bike Trick."

He scoffed, "Like there's another option." Racing off he did a wheelie before disappearing from view.

Melody passed Tinker as she ran back to bed; she moved on not sure what to do until they headed for the festival. Most of the Care Bear Family was awake by this point and about doing either preparations or discussing what they would do. Melody ran across Brave Heart, Loyal Heart, Trick, Grumpy, and Birthday Bear sitting and talking about something, curious she wheeled over and asked them.

"Hello," she said, "what are you all talking about?"

"Something special we have planned for Tenderheart after the Summer Festival," Brave Heart said enthusiastically, "We're hoping to help him loosen up a bit."

"Ruby actually suggested it before she left. She said you helped her come up with the idea." Trick told her, "And I being the humble messenger decided these guys would be game."

"Some of us were forced into it." Grumpy grumbled.

"Well that's a good idea, you mean a road trip?" Melody inquired.

"Got that right, it will be a blast!" Birthday Bear said excitedly.

"Tell me where we're going again," Loyal Heart said, "I don't recall the trip plan all too well."

Trick pulled out the map and showed the group the route he had traced on it, "We are following the original route 66. It's isolated and supposed to be freakin awesome, two things that will definitely get Tenderheart to chillax."

"And to make sure he doesn't get away in the night, we got tents with locks." Grumpy told them.

"You guys are sure well prepared," Melody observed, impressed, "Let me know how it goes when you get back," Melody turned and wheeled away.

"OK!" Birthday called after her.

"Right, so we get him falling down drunk at the end of the festival and get moving before he comes around right?" Loyal Heart said, making sure he knew the plan.

"Yup. That's basically it. I'll make sure to stay somewhat sober to be the designated driver." Trick teased.

"You'll stay completely sober." Grumpy corrected him. "And we are getting him drunk slowly by adding unnoticeable amounts of summer wine to whatever he decides to drink."

"I'll dive as well," Loyal Heart said, "You'll probably want to take that new ride of yours along, Trick, so I'll take over the car once we're on the road."

"Sounds like a plan," Brave Heart said, "So what do we seal the pact here or just go about our business now until the festival?"

Trick put a closed fist in front of him, "Hands in boys. Operation Loosen up Senor Tight Butt is a go." He pointed dramatically to all of them, "And you are sworn to secrecy. We don't want him to know we're coming for him."

"Got it!" Birthday said.

"You can trust me," Loyal said.

"I'll keep my lips shut," Brave Heart added.

"Yeah yeah no squealing got it." Grumpy agreed, standing in his usual arms crossed over chest posture.

"Super. I'll see you guys when Fauna gets here. If you need me before then, just follow the sweet sounds of my new baby." He sped away from them with a "yeehaw!"

Loyal Heart had to cover his ears as Trick sped away, "I just hope his 'baby' doesn't become too much of an obsession."

"At least he has a new hobby now," Brave Heart pointed out, "Well I'll see you all when Fauna arrives," Brave Heart walked away, heading for home.

Luckily for them they didn't have to wait long. Fauna arrived a few hours later, landing in front of the Caring Meter. She was grinning from ear to ear and in a very good mood because the Summer Festival was her absolute favorite celebration. Rearing onto her hind legs she whinnied as loud as she could to get the others attention, "Let's go Care Bear Family! It's time to party!"

Everyone heard the call, or if they didn't they heard about it from the others. Tinker was disappointed that Arrow wasn't there but she could wait. It wasn't long before the entire Care Bear Family was gathered, even Bedtime Bear half-asleep as it was daylight.

True Heart and Noble Heart did a headcount, "Well everyone is here," True Heart said, "We're ready to go, Fauna."

"Awesome, just a couple things to go over before we depart. One, the others are going to stare, either ignore them or stare right back, your choice. Two, on the other side of the portal all of you will be searched, some more thoroughly then others." Her gaze drifted to the family pranksters who shrugged innocently, or waved in Tricks case. "And finally you can wander around in the public areas of the Falls or in my home, but try to avoid the areas that have special guards. Got it?"

Nods came from most of the family members. "Cool. Any other questions come up then don't hesitate to ask me or Blue." Trotting through the crowd she led the way back into the Forest of Feelings.

The whole family followed suit, keeping together. Couples and close friends stuck close, some discussing what they would do, others just wondering what lay on the other side, as most of them had never been to the Falls.

Swift Heart and Grumpy were up with Fauna. "So what is the first thing we are going to want to do when we get to the Falls?"

"I'll be taking you to the Gathering Clearing for the opening ceremony. We welcome summer and give an offering to Daybreak and Nightshade." Fauna told Swift Heart, "And then we get flowers to put in our manes or hair or wear around our necks."

"I'm not wearing flowers."

"Aww come on Grumpus get in the spirit of things." She nudged him lightly.

He shook his head, "You're not 7 anymore, 'Grumpus' no longer works on me."

"Please. She used it like a month ago and you went all to pieces." Swift Heart informed him. "And I bet by the end of the day I will get flowers on you somewhere."

Grumbling something intangible he made the girls laugh as they made their way to the portal.

Trust Heart caught up to Tinker as they reached the portal, "What's it like over there Tinker?"

"Incredible," Tinker smiled, "You can find almost any environment over there, forest, mountain, desert, savannah, jungle, you name it. You just need to know where to look."

"I see, how much will I get to see?" Trust Heart asked curiously.

"Depends on what's open, ask Fauna and Blue when we get there."

Arriving at the portal Fauna spoke the password, "Equis Avi." As the light began to shine and grow she addressed the group once more, "Go through 2 at a time in 30 second intervals to give the guards time to search you. See you on the other side." Diving into the light she disappeared.

On the Falls side she smiled at Thunder and Frosty, "Thanks for helping guys. I figured this would be less awkward if they knew the guards searching them."

Thunder grinned, "Like we had a choice, as I recall you called in a favor I owed you from when we were 10 and you allowed Frosty to take off a week of duty in exchange."

The albino nodded, "Yeah cause now I can't help Ice set up for her whatever she's doing."

Fauna just grinned at them, "Yet you continue to associate yourselves with me." The first shadows were coming through the portal as they spoke.

Grumpy and Swift Heart came through first, followed by the rest as Fauna instructed. Funshine and Playful, not to mention Trick, took the longest as Frosty and Thunder didn't want to miss anything. They actually had to confiscate a couple items from them they hoped would get past the radar, but no such luck. Fauna tossed them back through the portal when everyone was through.

Frosty made his way over to Renegade, "Hey? Long time no see. We've missed you around the herd."

"Thanks Frosty," Renegade smiled, shifting into his White Wolf form and stretching, "I don't shift much anymore but I'll hang out with you guys when Treat Heart and I aren't busy."

He smiled over at Treat Heart loitering nearby, "Ah, so you're the one responsible for snatching him away from us. And all along I thought we just smelled bad."

"It's no problem," Treat Heart reassured them, "I live with Renegade and we see each other all the time. I can be too busy at the festival if you guys want to spend time together."

"Hey if you're marrying this lug you're practically one of the herd. You are more than welcome to tag along."

"Hate to interrupt but I have to get the other's to the opening ceremony." Fauna told them.

"Alright, we're coming." Frosty told her.

The rest of the Family finally came through and they all followed Fauna to the opening Ceremony, most of them visibly excited about what was going to take place.

Trick had caught up with his sister and was looking everywhere at once. "This place is pretty freakin awesome. I'm somewhat jealous of our better halves." His eyes lingered on a tree bearing diamond shaped fruit.

Tinker nudged him, "Ask about the fruit later, for now let's just go to the opening ceremony."

"Awww, are you gonna put flowers in your hair?" Trick teased her.

"Yes," Tinker said smiling, leaving Trick a bit stunned at her lack of a retort.

"Wait seriously? You?" He couldn't process a more complicated sentence at the moment. Luckily for him they had arrived at the large open space where the ceremony would be held. All around them Pegasus were arriving; talking amongst themselves and saying hi to their friends.

"I have to leave you guys here and get to my place for the opening ceremony, but Ruby and Arrow should be along shortly." Fauna told her family.

"Looking forwards to it," Tinker called after her.

Most of the rest of the Care Bear Family were busy trying to acclimate to their surroundings as everyone gathered for the opening ceremony.

"Mon deur chere. Dis place go on fo' miles. I don' even tink mah bayou back on earth had dis many trees." Illusion was looking around while keeping a grip on Gloria's hand.

"It's amazing, Etie, I wonder if there's a swamp here somewhere?" she asked aloud.

"Probably, given what we've heard of this place," Bright Heart added.

"Oh don't speculate now," Gentle Heart urged him, giving Bright Heart a kiss that shut him up.

"Well there is an alligator herd so it's possible." Swift Heart told them, over hearing the conversation. Out of all those present she had been here the most and as such had made a few friends of her own. "Be right back." Kissing Grumpy's cheek she dashed over to a small group of Pegasis.

On his own, Grumpy moved over with Illusion and Bright Heart. Illusion flashed him a toothy grin, "De femme ditch you homme?"

"Shut up Etienne." He told him scowling.

"So what do you think this ceremony is like?" Bright Heart asked.

"I wouldn't know," Gentle Heart said, "But I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

"It's going to be loud, that's for sure." Arrow replied as he emerged from the tree line a short distance away.

"Yeah and pretty colorful too." Ruby too trotted up to them. She already had her flowers in place, a yellow and red rose in the top of her tail and some more yellow flowers woven into her mane.

Tinker dashed over to and hugged Arrow around the neck, "Hi Arrow, I missed you," she said, smiling as she gave him a kiss.

Grinning he instantly shed his Pegasus form for his human one, "I missed you too. Screw my natural form." Hands slipping around her back he pulled Tinker to him for a much stronger kiss then the one she just delivered.

Tinker smiled and hugged him tighter. When she broke the kiss she asked, "So do you have flowers for me or do I just pick them?"

Showing her his empty hands he then proceeded to conjure a flowery garland out of the seemingly empty air. "Made you one all by myself." He slipped the circlet over her head. It was made of sunflowers and small pink rosebuds. "Hope you like it."

Tinker reached up to feel the garland around her head then smiled, "I love it Arrow, thank you," she kissed him again.

Trick was just staring, "Is that really Tinker?" he asked aloud.

Ruby too was starring, "I'm as shocked as you are. My brother said she was different here, but I didn't realize she would be that different."

He nodded in agreement. Looking over at her he eyed the flowers, "Was I supposed to make you one?"

"No. Your taste is awful and you had no way of knowing." She told him, shifting down to human form. The flowers in her hair remained. Trick could now see a thin necklace with a bejeweled firefly on it hanging around her neck, "Besides I like this so much better than stupid flowers."

Leaning down he kissed her briefly. "Do I know my girl or what?"

Melody and Trust were watching Tinker's change in mood as well, "She's certainly calmer here," Trust said, "it must be the environment."

"That and she's with Arrow and away from technology she's been surrounded by her whole life, so it's to be expected," Melody pointed out.

Swift Heart came speeding back to them, "It's starting." She pointed to a raised portion of ground in the center of the clearing.

A group of Pegasus were already gathered on top of it. "That's the Council." Arrow whispered to Tinker.

Each voicing a whinny to catch the gatherings attention, Fauna and Blue came flying in from opposite directions. Meeting in the air over the council they spiraled down to land gracefully next to each other.

"Welcome one and all to the Summer Festival!" Blue's voice carried strong and steady to all ears. "Summer is the season of joy and freedom, long days and warm nights allow for endless adventures and celebrations. It is a time to relax and enjoy yourself before the harvest season and to accomplish things you may not have been able to do before. Summer we welcome you to the Falls and ask that you make this season as glorious as all the others."

Ruby quickly whispered to Trick, "Cover your ears, this will hurt." Fauna and Blue reared onto their hind legs and released loud whinny's that were echoed by the others in the Gathering Clearing. The others with sensitive ears quickly followed suite by clamping their hands over their ears.

Landing on all fours once more Blue nodded to the Council who in turn pushed forth a table covered with fruit, wine, and flowers. "As always we thank Daybreak and Nightshade for protecting us and allowing us to celebrate in true revelry style befitting of this season." Turning to the table Blue and Fauna began to glow before shooting their respective magic at it and setting it a flame.

"With the offering complete, I officially begin the Summer Festival." All around them Pegasus began to glow as they shot balls of their magic fire into the air. Ruby and Arrow both lifted their hands into the sky to do the same. As the balls of magic exploded like fireworks, sparkles of every color rained down on the gathering and the party was on.

Every member of the Care Bear family stood in awe as the magical fireworks exploded overhead.

When everything calmed down Tinker smiled at Arrow and asked, "So now what should we do Arrow?"

"We have fun. The music will be starting any second and so will the contests."

Ruby nodded, "I'm entered in one of the agility competitions later." Trick looked intrigued by that.

"Like Fauna said, we basically have free range to do what we want." Swift Heart looked around, "I'm going to locate the nearest summer wine station."

"Are you taking part in any contest?" Tinker asked Arrow.

He shook his head, "I don't like competitions. They're fun to watch but I don't like the stress involved."

"Good," Tinker said, hugging Arrow, "That means we can spend more time together," she kissed him.

Renegade was still in his wolf form and he invited Treat Heart to come with him to join Frosty and the other white Wolves.

As Treat Heart and Renegade reached Frosty and his pack, very upbeat music began to filter from the seemingly empty air.

Swift Heart twitched around trying to locate speakers or a band but couldn't find anything. "Where is the music coming from?"

"Some of our kind worked a spell on the trees to play music for us. That way it can be heard by everyone everywhere." Blue told her as he and Fauna came over. Both were in human form and carrying large baskets of flower garlands. "All right gals and guys, time to pretty up."

Some of the guys groaned at this but they went along with it anyway. Brave Heart was one of the few who didn't mind so much and actually took one first placing it on his mane.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Very nice," Harmony said, smiling as she took one for herself as well.

Grumpy however remained obstinate, "I'm not wearing flowers and that's that." He scowled at the purple and orange garland being presented to him by Swift Heart.

"Oh lighten up sour puss, it's just for fun. I bet Blue is even going to wear them." Looking to him for support she saw him shaking his head, "I wouldn't be caught dead in flowers. For once, I'm with Grumpy on this one."

His scowl instantly turned into a triumphant smirk, "Ha! So there."

Fauna finished weaving lilies into her hair and regained her Pegasus form. "All right you don't have to wear them." Using her magic she placed some more in her tail.

Illusion and Jolly both had made flowery crowns out of their garlands, "Croike, Oll OI need is a grass skirt an OI'm set."

Gloria carefully hung her wreathe around her neck, "I'll say, Julian. How do I look?" she asked Illusion, striking an alluring pose.

Illusion swept her off her feet. "Me no Illusion, me chief Tangy-Fangy and me take you to my hut where we make sweet luplup." His jungle man accent was pretty impressive since it overpowered his normal one.

Gloria couldn't help but giggle at his accent and kissed him.

Tenderheart groaned, this was too much for him, "I can't handle this stuff much longer."

"Then just relax," Loyal Heart said, taking his hand and leading him to where the summer wine was.

Harmony joined them, "There are no missions and even we need a break, just relax," she said, conjuring a glass, filling it and handing it to Tenderheart.

Tenderheart sighed, "All right," he said, taking a drink.

Trick snickered as he watched Tender Heart take his first sip of summer wine. "This is going to be so epic."

"I need to head over to the agility contest. Let's grab you some wine and be on our way." Taking his hand Ruby pulled him over to the large vat of wine. Tenderheart scowled seeing them there but remained silent.

"Do you mind if we go watch Ruby's contest Tinker?" Arrow asked her.

"Not at all," Tinker said, "Where are Pallas and Widgeon?" she asked curious.

Groaning Arrow led her over to the wine as well, "Well I'm pretty sure Pallas is making due on his threat to exhibit his amazing dance skills. And Widgeon is probably somewhere banging his head on a tree."

Tinker sighed, and then smiled, "I'd like to see either of those two, even doing either of those things. I hope neither of them hurt themselves, or each other, or anyone else for that matter. Ah well," Tinker created a cup from her symbol and took a drink of the wine, "this stuff is good, what's it made from?"

"O a whole bunch of citrus fruits, grapes of course, and a little bit of honey and mint." Thunder answered for Arrow as he and Red Snout came over to get their own. Ruby moved out of the way of the red roan.

"Watch yourself on it though. It's a lot stronger then cotton candy and chocolate milk."

Thunder shook his head at his friend, "Just get your wine so we can play with your pleasant personality."

"I didn't know such a thing existed based on what I've heard about you." Trick taunted him. Feeling Ruby grip his arm tightly he looked at her in question.

"Trick shut up." She wasn't kidding.

Taking a long gulp of wine Red Snout turned to look at Trick, "Clearly you haven't heard everything. Come on Thunder." He pushed rudely past the hare. "By the way, I'm assuming Pallas is the idiot dancing around covered in flowers? He's on the north side of the clearing."

Tinker sighed, Red Snout was probably the most unpleasant person she'd ever met. She finished her glass, letting it dissipate, and spoke to Arrow, "I can handle more than he suspects, but I'd rather avoid him. If Pallas is dancing I don't want to miss it though. Let's go watch Arrow," she said, setting off to see the fool at a normal walking pace.

"Meet you at the contest in 20 minutes. Bring Ding Dong and his baby sitter along with you." Ruby told her brother who nodded. Taking Tricks hand she pulled him away, "Come on, we're taking a little detour of our own."

"Where to exactly?" He saw the trees getting thicker the farther in they moved.

"Somewhere almost private."

Grinning he took another long drink of wine, "Sounds like my kinda detour."

Arrow and Tinker didn't have far to walk, they just had to contend with the Pegasus dancing and celebrating around them. Finally after a good amount of pushing and weaving they made it to an area where a small ring had formed and spectators were watching an almost completely covered in flowers Pallas hopping around on the tips of his hooves and spinning.

"Is that really Pallas, or did someone cast a spell to bring a group of flowers to life?" Tinker asked, unsure if she should be joking about this or not.

"I'm gonna assume that Widgeons lack of presence means that this is in fact Pallas." He laughed as Pallas did a back flip and began to shimmy from side to side.

Tinker couldn't help but laugh, "I can understand why he wouldn't be here. He's not bad actually," she commented, "Where is Widgeon anyway?"

Arrow shrugged, "I have no idea. I've never really seen him off on his own before."

"Tinker! When did you get here?" Pallas had spotted them during his dance and made his way over. "Are you having a good time? What are you doing now? What have you done? Did you get wine? Hey nice Flowers!" He stuck his nose in her crown and inhaled.

Tinker stepped back, same old Pallas, "I'm fine, Pallas, nice flowers yourself. And yes I had some wine, it was good, where's Widgeon, banging his head against a tree or hiding?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. He was gone when I woke up this morning." Taking one of the garlands of flowers off his wings he tossed it over Tinker's head and let it drape around her neck. "You are under dressed."

"Compared to you Pallas, anyone is," she turned to Arrow, "what do you think, should I get more or is two enough?"

"I think you're good for now, but I have a feeling you'll feel differently later."

Pallas looked over Arrow's shoulder, "Hey! Who's that with Ruby?"

"That's our friend Trickster Heart. Her boyfriend."

Ruby looked quizzically over Pallas, "You look ridiculous."

"No more so than usual." He told her with a smile.

"Why would I feel differently later?" Tinker asked, "Do you mean after I've had more wine or is it a surprise?"

"I just mean after the festival gets into the swing of things. Apparently things get pretty wild."

Ruby grinned, "I heard last year even King Blue got wasted enough to wear one garland, but he doesn't remember it and Fauna keeps it that way."

Pallas looked Trick over, "Why do you have red stuff all over your mouth."

"Oh snap, my bad. Strawberries stain my fur every time." He sent a sly smirk at Ruby whose hand went up to wipe asimilar goo from her neck.

Tinker rolled her eyes, "Riiight, so when does your contest start, Ruby?"

"Soon. We just need to get a little farther north to where they set up the obstacles. I got special permission to use my human form since it's a contest for guardian forms. You coming Pallas?"

"Sure!" He smiled at her and hopped excitedly, "Where are we going?"

Trick scowled at Tinker, "I am not that forgetful."

"You're right," Tinker admitted, "I don't think his short term memory works, at all. Well let's go watch Ruby, I'd like to see her in this contest."

Arriving at the location, the group saw a large obstacle course set up. The contestants had to leap across a mud pit using a few far placed rocks, run through a row of Pegasis shooting balls of dyed powder, jump through hoops at different heights, over hurdles, and then finally up some trees at the end where they had to ring a bell.

Ruby looked over the course as she stretched and limbered herself up, "This looks fun."

"If you say so," Tinker said, "Well show us what you can do Ruby."

Trick rubbed Ruby's shoulders, "Don't rush her. They haven't even sounded the start horn yet, see all the other contestants are just lining up."

"Besides, It's no contest. No one holds a candle to Ruby."

She smiled at her bother, "It's all thanks to all the times you shot at me."

Pallas looked alarmed so Trick leaned over and said, "They had a complicated childhood."

He seemed to accept that.

Moving away from her friends Ruby joined the others at the start line. She ignored the looks the other contestants gave her. Most of them were monkey and cat type guardians, with a few oddballs thrown in.

As the horn sounded, the group took off leaping from stone to stone. If they fell in the mud, as a few did, they were disqualified. Stretching her short legs she was able to hop from rock to rock with short crouches in between. Most who made it through the mud did so before Ruby and thought they had her beat.

"Poor Ruby. She doesn't stand a chance." Arrow and Trick leant over to Pallas's ears and said in unison, "Wait for iiiiiit."

As soon as she hit solid ground she was off, running through the flying colored balls that were exploding on her competitors. She was easily bobbing from her right foot to her left foot, avoiding getting hit. Reaching the end she flipped onto her hands and began to tumble through the hoops with the ease of a gymnast. Her body became a blur in all the twist and turns. Ending a back flip on her feet she began to leap over the hurdles. There were still a few Pegasus keeping pace behind her. With a final push from her legs she grabbed one of the branches on her tree and began leaping from branch to branch. At the top, she paused for a moment, blew on her nails, polished them on her shirt, and gently tapped her bell, causing it to ring.

Trick, Arrow, Tinker, and Pallas all cheered for her and so did many of the others. As she jumped down to the ground her fellow contestants came to congratulate her.

Back at the main clearing, Melody was having difficulty getting around, the wheels of her chair sunk into the soft earth beneath her making every inch a struggle. "Can someone help me please?" she asked to anyone near her who would listen.

"Ahh it seems your wheels do not match up to the standards of my home. I imagine it's quite different then the cloud terrain I hear you're used to." Widgeon moved around from behind Melody so he could get a good look at her.

"Oh hi, and yes I'm not used to getting around places like this, or anywhere without more solid ground. Who are you?" she asked, not having seen this Pegasus before.

He smiled, "Oh don't break my heart and tell me my dear friend Tinker has said nothing about me. My name is Widgeon." He spread his light yellow wings and gave her a little bow.

"Ah yes, Tinker told me about you but I haven't seen you before, it's nice to meet you Widgeon," Melody did her best to bow from her seated position.

He lowered his head to inspect the chair. "Well I hate to say it but this contraption will never do here. But, if you would allow it, I would be more than happy to be your ride for the duration of the festivities. Everyone deserves to enjoy the Summer Festival."

The lioness smiled, "Thanks Widgeon, I'd appreciate that," she said.

He tried to formulate how he would get her onto his back. Unlike his fellows he didn't have a mane for her to hang onto since his was cut short.

Luckily Fauna had been nearby and came over, "I can lift you onto his back if you like?"

"Thanks Fauna, but how would I hold on, or should I just lie on his back the whole time?" she asked.

Grinning impishly she swung a garland made of sturdy vines from one finger, having removed all the flowers from it. "I can just slip this around your neck. It's not as bad as a full wreath now is it?"

He nodded, "I'm afraid that I would not have been able to allow that your majesty, for fear of looking at all like Pallas. Have you seen him yet?"

"Happily no." She laughed as she slipped the vines around his neck. Turning to Melody she opened her arms, "Ready?"

"I'm ready, Fauna," Melody said.

Grabbing Melody under her arms, she gently lifted her out of her chair and onto Widgeons back. He fidgeted at the odd sensation before standing quietly once more. Making sure her legs were even she stepped back, "There. You feel okay?"

Melody did her best to stay upright but nodded, "I'm fine, thanks Widgeon, this will make seeing this place a lot easier."

"Hey no problem. Any friend of Tinker and Arrow are a good source of gossip for me. Now where would you like to go first?"

"Well, where is music played here?" Melody asked.

"From the trees. They're are magiced to project happy festive music for us to dance to. Sad and slow is not permitted at this festival." He moved them a little closer to one of the trees so she could hear better.

Melody listened, "That's very neat, I like to sing but I don't know many songs."

"You should perform later. I'm sure if you started then the trees could make up a melody to match. Ha! A melody for Melody. Talk about poetic."

Melody giggled, "That would be fun. I saw Tinker and Arrow were going to find Pallas, want to go see them?" Melody asked.

Groaning he reluctantly trotted off in the direction he knew they would be. "I only pray the dancing has stopped. Last year it was all I could do to keep from dumping him in the lake."

"Pallas was that bad, or just embarrassing?" Melody asked.

"Embarrassing mostly. Don't get me wrong he is my best friend after all but sometimes I just wish he had an off switch, just some of the time."

"I can imagine," Melody replied, "I'm guessing you like Tinker as well."

He nodded. "She seems very nice. Very devoted to Arrow for sure. But I get the feeling she is new to this way of living and she is still trying to find out who exactly she is."

"New to what way of living?" Melody asked, "You mean in a world without technology? Probably but she knows who she is, that's for sure, it's just who she is doesn't really work with an easier lifestyle."

"I'm merely making an observation based on the information I received from Ruby's countenances of her time with Tinker and what I know from a firsthand basis."

"I see, she's very different when there's stress and here there doesn't seem to be anything for her to stress over here," As she spoke they neared where Pallas had been dancing, "He must have moved on," Melody observed, "Where would they be?"

"My only other guess would be the agility contest to watch Ruby compete." He looked at the sun, "That should be over by now but they may have stayed in the area."

"Ok, let's go see if they're there then," Melody said, "I'd like to meet Pallas, I think," she added a bit nervously, remembering what she'd been told about how random Pallas was.

"Trust me you want to meet Pallas. As I said, above all he is my best friend and he achieved that status for a reason. Under all the crazy he is the best guy you could ever hope to know." Changing direction he headed for the agility course.

Melody smiled, "I suppose he's one of those people you can rely on but does what he wants when the world doesn't hinge on him doing anything at all," she guessed.

"That and insanity runs in his family. Ah! There they are." He whinnied to the group to get their attention. "Greetings all. Look who I found along the way." Pallas opened his mouth to say something but Widgeon cut him off, "You know the rule. One bunch of flowers must be taken off before speaking to me."

Laughing he took a garland from around his neck and tossed it to Melody, "Here you go darling. Get yourself flowery. And Widgeon what took you so long?"

"I had things to attend to."

Melody carefully put the flowers around her neck, "Thank you Pallas, it's nice to meet you."

"Pallas this is our friend Melody Heart." Arrow motioned to the lioness. Widgeon motioned to Trick. "And this is?"

"Trickster Heart Hare," Tinker said, "He's a lot like Pallas only not as clinically insane."

"You think I'm insane?" Pallas asked her as if it were the first time hearing it.

Trick grinned at him, "Easy dude, I see it as more free spirited. Not everyone can appreciate our flavor of life."

Widgeon coughed, "Indeed a flavor I am not fond of. Except in small doses."

"I can relate," Tinker said, sighing.

"I can't so much, but I suspect I'll find out the more time I spend here," Melody commented.

While Widgeon and Pallas got better acquainted with Trick and Melody, Renegade was introducing his fiancé to the members of his herd.

Frosty had spent the better part of the morning rounding them up so they could catch up with their wayward herd mate. Grinning from his spot in the shade he called, "It's about time you got here."

Renegade, still in his white wolf form, smiled at Frosty, "Well I decided to show Treat Heart some sights along the way."

"I've never been here before, I wanted to see some of the sights," Treat Heart explained, "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Treat Heart, Renegade's Fiancé."

"Meet our pack. Silver Foot is our alpha male, and then we have Dipper, Denyou, Clea, Eyons, and Alpine."

Each Pegasus bobbed their head in acknowledgement to Treat Heart as Frosty said their name.

"It's nice to see you all again," Renegade said, shifting to his natural Pegasus form for the time being, "Sorry I don't get back to visit more often."

Alpine shrugged, "You made a choice. We all have to at some point or another."

"What matters is you don't forget that once you join the pack, you will always be one with the pack." Silver Foot told him.

Clea the youngest and newest white wolf sniffed Treat Heart all over, "Is it true? Do you live on clouds?"

Treat Heart giggled as she was being sniffed, "Yes we do, but only the clouds around our home can be walked on, others don't support weight so well."

"Oh I know that. That's why I thought it was so cool when Frosty told us all about where Renegades new home was." Clea told her matter of factly.

"Well your home is pretty amazing too, Clea," Treat Heart complimented her.

"True, and I will always be part of this pack," Renegade looked to Treat Heart then to Silver Foot, "Think Treat Heart can become a honorary member of our pack?" he asked.

"We will be there for her as well if that is what you are asking because you intend to make her your mate. However, that is as far as it can go I'm afraid."

"She's not Pegasus. And therefore doesn't have a guardian beast." Eyons clarified.

"That's alright, I wasn't expecting anything special," Treat Heart said, "So are any of you taking part in contests?"

"Silver Foot will be competing in the Alpha display later. That's where any heads of the herds can show off their fighting skills to the Council and other Alpha's." Frosty told her.

"And I may do one of the races but I haven't decided yet." Dipper answered from his place behind Clea.

The last member Denyou remained silent and continued to look Treat Heart over.

Treat Heart noticed Denyou looking at her and asked, "Is something wrong, is something on my face?" she reached up to search for some dirt or something.

Looking embarrassed he glanced over to Frosty. "Sorry Treat Heart, I probably should have mentioned Denyou was born deaf." Turning to him, Frosty pounded his hooves on the ground in a series of beats.

Nodding in understanding, Denyou answered in a similar fashion. "He says he's sorry he was staring but he was reading your lips. And he also says he will be competing in the night tag event this evening." Frosty finished translating.

"Oh ok, tell him it's alright and I was just curious," Treat Heart said, "What's night tag?" she asked.

"We run around in the woods at night and tag each other with our magic. When you begin to glow too brightly you are out." Dipper told her.

Clea nodded, "Its super fun! You should play too!"

"I could try it," Renegade said.

"I would but I don't know your magic, or another way to make someone else glow brightly," Treat Heart said, a bit downtrodden.

Frosty snickered, "Really? Because I'm pretty sure when Fauna accidentally shot me with her stare once some sparks flew." He moved to a patch of shade closer to her, "It won't hurt to try. I mean the game is just for fun after all."

"I know, it's just that I don't really know how I'd participate," Treat Heart said.

Renegade put a wing over her shoulder, "Well maybe practice, try using your stare to make some objects glow. Like Frosty said, it can't hurt to try."

"Ok, I'll give it a try," Treat Heart said.

Silver Foot looked over to Frosty. "You sure this is safe?"

"Hey I recovered. And besides, she'll be trying it on rocks and trees first. Not us."

Denyou tapped out something causing Frosty to laugh, "No we are not going to become radioactive."

Treat Heart giggled, "It's harmless as long as you're not someone like No-Heart, this could take a while," she looked around to a small rock and concentrated, firing a stare at it, leaving no effects yet, "I'll need to practice."

"Don't worry, dear, you'll get it," Renegade kissed her.

"Awww that's so cute I think I might puke."

"I'm with you Dipper," Eyons agreed, "I will never understand that form of affection."

"According to my granddaughter it has its uses." Silver Foot teased them.

"Who's your granddaughter?" Treat Heart asked Silver Foot.

He grinned, "I thought that would be quite obvious. It's Fauna."

"Oh," Treat Heart was surprised, "Well I knew her parents were dead, sorry," she added, "she never mentioned any grandparents before. Are you her maternal or paternal grandfather?"

"Paternal. Her maternal grandsire is, let's just say, less inclined to make himself known." His face fell, "It was an awful day when my son died. But he loved Rainbow so much he couldn't face a world without her."

Frosty cleared his throat, "Fauna doesn't like talking about her parents. It still hurts too much."

"Sorry I brought it up," Treat Heart said, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Don't worry," Renegade said, he looked over at Silver Foot, truthfully he'd never gotten to know him all that well, "You can practice for a bit, I'd like to spend some time with the pack."

"Don't worry, I can live without you for a while," Treat Heart turned to continue her attempts to make objects glow.

Renegade Trotted over to Silver Foot, "Has anything serious happened here recently?" he asked, unsure what surname to use for him.

The white wolf alpha shook his head. "Nothing. Everything's been rather quiet as of late. It almost makes me think the Council have something nasty up their sleeves." He looked Renegade over, "You look a bit shell shocked lad. Everything alright?"

"Mostly it's that, I never realized you were our, er Fauna's Grandfather, she never told me she had any living blood relatives, just that Thunder was the only other Grey Wolf."

"Ahh that explains it. My apologies for her lapse in information but perhaps I can help you fill in the gaps in our family tree." He smirked, "I seem to recall you met your Aunt Pixie though however."

"I think I did, but I didn't know she was, my aunt?" the last two words spoken as a question, "Do you think of me as your grandson, Silver Foot?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

"Biologically yes I do. However I have always been under the thinking that blood does not make a family." He looked Renegade over sadly, "And I'm afraid I don't know you well enough as a being yet. But I'd like to, if you're up for it."

"I'd like to take you up on that offer," Renegade replied.

Sliver Foot nodded. "The same goes for you of course. Feel free to ask me anything."

"He can most likely answer it. Silver Foot is as old as dirt." Dipper told Renegade.

"Well I'm not really sure what to ask," Renegade admitted, "Is there anything you'd just like to tell me first?"

"Yes. Just a slight warning. Do not expect your other grandsire to treat you as nicely as I do. So while I appreciate you asking my feelings on our relationship, it is normally not considered polite or wise to want such personal information off hand."

"Sorry," Renegade suddenly felt ashamed. He wasn't used to protocol here in the falls.

He placed a pristine white wing over Renegades shoulders, "Lucky for you your cool grandsire is understanding."

Frosty wrinkled his nose, "Silver Foot how many times do we have to tell you it's not cool to call yourself cool."

He grinned at the albino, "I must be losing my hearing in my old age."

Renegade chuckled, "I've heard worse, especially since Trick joined the Care Bear Family, thanks Silver Foot. So I was actually wondering, how does a young Pegasus discover their guardian form, is it just an instinct they use at a certain age?"

"Sort of. Around the time a Pegasus turns one they have what is known as a Guardian Dream. In this dream they undergo a spiritual experience where they are introduced to their Guardian Beast and it explains how to use shifting to gain its form."

Denyou gained their attention and began to tap his hoof.

"Quite right. He says that is the easy part. Actually mastering shifting is an arduous process that takes lots of practice."

"Which is why, other than Fauna and myself, Pegasus spend most of their time in their natural forms," Renegade surmised, "though Ruby and Arrow don't seem to have as much trouble maintaining their human forms, must be a side effect of what gave them those forms."

"It also sounds like they had plenty of practice once they were free. I believe they mentioned that they walked around in their human forms because they felt too exposed in their Pegasus forms." Frosty mentioned.

"Makes sense, if they were trying to avoid being recaptured, or just blending in they probably spent a lot more time in those human forms than anyone here tends to spend in their guardian forms." Renegade thought for a minute and asked, "What do you all think of the council, I try to avoid them, they don't like me both for being Fauna's brother and because of my...origins," he said the last word a bit ashamedly. Renegade never liked remembering how he had been created.

Eyons snorted, "Just a bunch of old guys who have nothing better to do then put their noses in everyone's business."

"But they used to serve a purpose, to make sure the reigning Kingsire never misused his power."

"News flash Alpine, THEY are abusing their power." Dipper scolded Alpine.

Frosty shrugged, "They help on occasion, but those occasions are rare."

"Blue isn't the type to abuse his power. I think you're right about them being on a power trip, that's probably the main reason I don't come here more often, that and the whole 'they don't like me' thing," Renegade said, "So Silver, who's your mate?" he asked, curiously.

"Her name is Ferra. She's overseeing the spelling of the trees to make sure they don't sustain any permanent damage from playing music all day."

"Yeah she's like the Park Ranger for the Falls. If you hurt one of her trees, you better be good at running away." Clea told him.

"I'd never hurt the trees," Renegade reassured them, "What's her guardian form?" he asked.

Silver Foot laughed, "Squirrel. And believe me, you have not been scolded until it is done by a squirrel in their tongue."

Renegade chuckled, "I'll take your word for it, Silver. So what kind of races are there?" he asked.

"Long distance, short distance, flight, guardian form, obstacle course, and then the team one. In that one teams of three have to run together while pulling a large object." He raised a brow, "You thinking of entering one?"

"Possibly, I'd be interested in the team one if I knew who was participating," Renegade said.

"Don't you have to fight Fauna later?" Frosty asked him.

"Oh yeah, guess I should save my energy for that," Renegade felt a little embarrassed that he'd forgotten.

"Yeah you better. I have a bet going with Denyou on who's going to win and I hate losing." Dipper told him. Denyou rolled his eyes in an "As if" motion.

"On that note. I could use some summer wine. Who's game?" Silver Foot asked his pack. Everyone agreed.

"Renegade? You and Treat Heart coming?"

"Of course," Renegade trotted over to Treat Heart, who had managed to get a small rock to start glowing, "Are you coming to get some wine with us dear?" he asked.

"Of course," Treat Heart kissed Renegade, "I think I'll take part in the night tag later too," she said as she and Renegade followed after the other white wolves.

"Good luck then," Renegade said to her.

"Oh believe me Treat Heart, you'll stand a pretty good chance. Everyone is going to be pretty sloshed by then."

As they arrived at the wine station Silver Foot stopped short, eyes bugging out and jaw dropping. "Oh, my, feathers."

Frosty came up next to him, "What is it? Are...Is that the council!"

They, along with every other Pegasus in the immediate area were watching the council members dancing around drunkenly, singing horribly in high pitched voices, and wearing what looked to be neon colored tutus.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Renegade said, "Is the wine extra strong this year or did they just go overboard?"

"It tastes fine to me," Treat Heart conjured a glass and drank some of the wine.

"And they would never go overboard." One of the council members, a periwinkle stallion with a white mane, adorned in a pink, green, and yellow tutu came prancing over to Silver Foot, making him visibly tense. The other White Wolves too seemed to ready themselves.

"Silililiviviver Fooootsie. It's about time you got here ha HA! You and all your dancing mushrooms! You must try this stuff Fawny is giving out! It's splendiforous and a little chocolaty as well." He grinned spinning in a little circle before stumbling away."

Silver Foot was still dumbstruck at what had just occurred.

"Did Tonar just say what I think he did?" Alpine asked Frosty.

He nodded looking smug about something. "I can't believe Fauna pulled it off."

"Pulled what off?" Treat Heart asked.

"She mentioned some sort of prank she was going to pull on the council," Renegade replied, "I didn't realize she'd go _this_ far," he looked to Silver Foot, "Should we do something?"

He nodded, "Enjoy this while we can because they are going to be mad as hornets when they realize what happened." Grinning he went to get some wine.

Frosty was looking around, "There's no way she'd be missing this." He finally spotted her lounging in the branches of a tree in her human form.

Nudging Renegade he pointed with his wing. "Want to go see how she did it?"

"Definitely," Renegade said, flapping up to where Fauna was before shifting into his care bear Pegasus form for better support on the branches

"Oh hey bro. What's up?" She smiled at him. Leaning forward she waved casually down at Frosty who was at the base of the tree.

"Well we are for one sis," Renegade replied, chuckling, "but I wanted to know, how did you do it?" he asked, pointing to the crazy dancing council members.

She shrugged innocently, "Do what? I'm as shocked by the council's behavior as you are."

"Yeah right. And I'm really purple but I like to tell people I'm an albino."

"I just made them a cake to thank them for all their hard work this year. I may or may not have added large amounts of sugar and some," She looked around quickly to make sure no one else was in earshot, "Tizzy Flower extract to the frosting instead of vanilla."

2 council members went running by making loud honking noises, "Quick we must save the lollipops from the mud monsters."

Fauna grabbed the camera in her lap and took a picture, looking very pleased with herself.

"Tizzy Flower?" Renegade asked both Fauna and Frosty, confused.

"It's a flower that grows here that makes you act without inhibition. Taken in small doses it usually wears off after a few hours but a lot makes you go absolutely bonkers and leaves you with a nasty headache the next day." Frosty explained.

Fauna hopped down to join him on the ground. "The council tried to destroy it a few years ago, but we put our foot down." She rested against Frosty as she watched the council.

"I can understand that," Renegade dropped down, "you do realize that they're not going to be happy when they wake up tomorrow."

"Oh I know. But that's tomorrow and today is today. And I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Seeing Silver Foot drinking from the wine she waved over at him, he bobbed his head in response. "I hear Tenderheart is getting a similar treatment."

"He is, but they're going to build him up slowly then completely waste him at the end so they can drag him off on a road trip before he realizes what's going on," Renegade explained, regaining his full Pegasus form.

"That should be entertaining."

Frosty turned to face her, "Has Blue seen them yet?"

She shook her head, "I don't doubt he will be making an appearance soon though. No way this is going to be kept on the down low." Looking to Renegade she asked, "Are you enjoying being back?"

"After meeting with Silver foot I've started to enjoy it more than I used to and this," he gestured to the loopy council members, "just made my day sis, thanks."

"If I'd known all it would take was to make the council look stupid and introduce you to your grandsire I would have done it a while ago."

Frosty shook his head, "Slacking Fauna. Seriously slacking." Licking her finger she shoved it in his ear making him yelp.

"Fauna!" She winced as she heard Blue's voice echo around her.

He along with Thunder and Red Snout landed in front of Fauna, Frosty, and Renegade.

"Do you know how many people have come to me and told me the council has gone crazy?"

"I see it as an improvement." Red Snout commented while turning to watch the madness unfold.

Fauna faked shock, "And you think I did it? I'm hurt. How could you think I would be so irresponsible."

Narrowing his eyes he snorted, "Do you think I was born yesterday? This has your name all over it."

"Oh Blue you gotta see this!" Turning in answer to Red Snout he saw the council all lined up and swaying while singing loudly, "We love King Blue, he's better than goo. When he gives a decree, we all say weeeeeeeeeee." They repeated the verse over and over until they fell out of time with each other and just began running in tight circles and giggling.

His composure evaporated and he fell into convulsive laughter along with his friends.

Noticing Renegade, after he calmed down, Blue grinned at him. "Hey. How are you and your friends enjoying the Festival?"

"Very much so, Blue," Renegade replied, "Most of them have gone off to do their own thing, me I'm just enjoying the show for now while Treat Heart is trying all the available food."

"I'm enjoying the show too," Treat Heart said, joining them, "Has anyone seen Funshine or Playful Heart, I know they'd get a kick out of this," she added, giggling.

"I'm sure they will see it eventually. But the last time I saw them they were swinging through the trees." Fauna told her.

Thunder grinned, "Yeah, when they start to go on the move, a lot more people will see them." One of the council members found the remains of the cake and began eating it. When the others notice they all jumped on top of the discoverer and began fighting over the remains.

Laughing Fauna stretched her arms, "Oh yeah. Best day ever. So Renegade, you ready for our fight later?"

Renegade smirked at her, "Oh I'm ready alright Fauna, I just hope you're ready."

"Beyond ready. You're going to be too tired to lift your head by the time I'm through with you."

Blue rested his chin on her shoulder and Fauna reached up to scratch his ears. "She is the best shifter in the Falls after all."

"We'll see, Fauna, we'll see," Renegade replied.

"I just hope neither of you get badly hurt," Treat Heart voiced her concern.

"It's just till first blood, I promise neither of us will be badly hurt by the end, nothing crippling at least."

Fauna nodded to help appease Treat Heart, "Yeah I promise I will leave all his limbs attached."

"Which is much more then she promises the alphas when she has to break up fights." Thunder told them.

"You mean the pack leaders right? And fights over what?" Treat Heart was curious.

"Lots of different things. Usually territorial disputes, but sometimes they can get as petty as not getting the last moon berry off a bush."

"Things aren't much different here when it comes to fights," Renegade added, "but now's not the time to think of that, it's the summer festival, time to relax and have fun dear," he nuzzled his fiancée's head carefully.

"Finally one of you has a good idea." Red Snout reared, "I vote we go for a swim in the lake and cool off."

Fauna vaulted onto Blue's back "That sounds good to me. We can pick up some others on the way." The red roan scowled at her last comment but kept his mouth shut.

Renegade smiled, "Sounds like fun, we'll join you."

"Why not, I wouldn't mind a swim," Treat Heart said.

"Ooooo! Oooo! We could go for a swim too!" A council member said. The periwinkle one who had spoken to Silver Foot scowled at him, "I don't want to swim. I just polished my hooves." The original speaker looked very confused, "But isn't swimming when you go sliding down the mountain?" Looking convinced the purple grinned, "You're right! Knights of the realm, to the mountains!" The council then went charging off...towards the desert.

"Quick, time for our getaway." Blue began to canter away with Thunder and Red Snout.

"Follow us to the lake." Frosty told Renegade and Treat Heart.

"Right, let's go," Renegade said, following after the group with Treat Heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Swift Heart was currently taking Bright Heart, Gentle Heart, and Grumpy on a hike of Pearl Head Mountains to show them Fauna and Blue's cave, and then they were going to explore the surrounding area.

Currently she was on a ledge, sitting on a rock and waiting for the others to catch up. Sighing she checked on their progress once more, "Could you guys be moving any slower?"

"Forgive me, but I'm neither as fast as you are nor am I used to climbing up mountains, especially not ones in a land where all the residents can fly," Bright Heart said as Gentle Heart helped him up onto the ledge.

"It's not so bad, I'm actually enjoying this more than I thought I would," Gentle Heart said, smiling.

"I'm with Bright Heart. This is stupid and pointless unless you have wings."

Swift Heart smiled down at him, "Oh Grumpy. I promise it's worth it at the top." Holding a hand down to him she helped him over the edge. "Only a few more ledges to go." She pointed to the barely visible cave entrance a few feet above.

Groaning Grumpy began to climb again.

"I bet it's worth it," Gentle Heart replied, helping her boyfriend up with her as she climbed after Swift Heart. 

"I hope so," Bright Heart panted a bit, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Gentle Heart we have got to get these two out and about more often." She pushed the flower wreath out of her eyes and hopped up a series of rocks.

"Or you could just let us conjure a cloud mobile like I wanted." Swift Heart's response was to stick her tongue out at Grumpy.

"Yes, definitely," Gentle Heart agreed with Swift Heart, "You need more exercise Bright Heart, and I mean outside the house," she added.

"Maybe that would be a good idea," Bright Heart panted as he struggled to keep climbing.

After another 10 minutes of climbing they finally arrived on the ledge, "All right here we are, the entrance to the Royal Caves."

Grumpy was bent over paws on his knees panting, "There better be some water in there."

Ignoring him she led the way into the tunnel, completely lined with white and black pearls.

"This place is amazing, how old is it?" Bright Heart asked, his instinct for learning taking over his exhaustion.

"Don't think too much about it," Gentle Heart said, "Just enjoy yourself."

"Old. Fauna says Day Break and Night Shade used to reside here before they were made into deities."

Soon enough the passage opened into a surprisingly well lit chamber with several caves branching off it.

"Alrighty so this is the main area, and their bedroom is through there and the other caves hold some of Fauna's stuff from Care-A-Lot, food stores, and their own bathing pool which is very relaxing if I do say so."

Bright Heart was looking around. "This place is massive!"

"Oh my is it," Gentle Heart said, gripping Bright Heart as she was taken aback.

"Do you think they'd mind if we used their bathing pool?" Bright Heart asked, "I'm sweaty from the climb and I don't want to start stinking too much."

She shook her head, "Nope you guys go ahead. I'm going to take Grumpy to the kitchen area for some food."

"Oh boy. Grass and fruit. Lucky me."

"You can have that, I'm invading Fauna's junk food supply."

Brightening slightly he walked away. Swift Heart pointed to the cave they should take, "The water drains out of the bottom and new water comes in from a natural spring in the wall. There is also a pool of hot water off to the side of the large one."

Bright and Gentle Heart made their way to the bathing pool. Gentle sighed as she tested the water, "Feels good, I could use a bath too," she said, sliding into the pool.

Bright Heart smiled and got in next to her, sighing as he immersed himself in the water, "Feels good," he said, "It's nice of Fauna and Blue to let us use their pool."

"It is," Gentle Heart pressed up sideways against Bright Heart and kissed him. Bright Heart returned her kiss.

After grabbing a bag of Doritos each they returned to wandering around the annex caves. A few were empty, most likely to be used by the ruling mates for their children or extended family.

One was blocked by a large oak door. Testing the handle Grumpy found it was unlocked. "What's behind here?"

"Ummm I think the portraits of all the past Kingsire's and Queendames."

Opening the door a stand of purple crystals on the other side began to glow. This illuminated a circular cavern with a dozen or so portraits on the walls.

Moving into the room they began to look over the portraits.

"This feels nice, just a little lower," Bright Heart was massaging and cleaning Gentle Heart's back, since both of them had difficulty reaching back that far, "thanks Bright Heart," she said.

"Think nothing of it," he replied, smiling, "I wonder what Swift Heart and Grumpy are up to."

"Probably exploring this cave, not much else to do here," Gentle surmised.

"True. Ok I'm done, you can do my back now," Bright Heart turned around to let Gentle Heart scrub his back.

Reaching the last picture on the wall, Swift Heart hesitated, taking some time to really look at this one. Unlike the other portraits, painted with care and impressive detail and hung in a gilded frame, this one was a normal size photograph stuck to the wall with duct tape. In it Fauna and Blue were standing together in their Pegasus forms on the ledge outside their home.

"They really are perfect together ya know." Swift Heart told Grumpy as she looked at the photograph.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind he kissed the top of her head, giving her a little squeeze, "They aren't the only ones." He looked at the photo, remembering when Fauna was still too small to fly. "Sometimes it's still hard for me to remember she's a queen, and not just our Fauna."

Patting his arm she turned to look up at him, "Even as a queen she's still our Fauna." Leaning down he took the opportunity to kiss her slowly. Her ears fell down as they kissed and her knees went all watery.

"Come on. Let's go make sure Bright Heart and Gentle Heart didn't drown." Grumpy nodded in agreement and kept a grip on her hand as they walked back out the door.

Gentle Heart and Bright Heart were still washing up in the bathing pool, and having fun with it.

Pausing outside the entrance to the bathing pool, Swift Heart called into them. "How's it going in there guys? Do you plan on spending all day in there?"

"If we could!" Bright Heart called back, "Why is there somewhere else you wanted us to go?"

"Just checking."

Grumpy began to pull her into the cavern. "Let's get into the hot water pool."

She scowled, "Do we have to?" They were at the edges of the pool. Grumpy looked over to Bright Heart and Gentle Heart in the other pool for support, "Tell her it's really not all that bad."

"It's not," Gentle Heart reassured her, "You should be able to touch the floor once you're in."

"You should relax, we've got all week to explore," Bright Heart added.

She cocked her head at him, "All week? The summer festival is just one night. It's over tomorrow and then the guys are leaving on their road trip." As she said it she slowly dipped a foot in the water.

"Huh, I could have sworn someone said it lasted a week," Bright Heart said, "So where did you plan to show us next?"

"I'm sure if you wanted to stay longer you could ask Fauna." Stepping slowly into the water she shuddered slightly. Grumpy gave her a small smile and pulled her against him. "I won't let you go under." Turning to Bright Heart he asked "is there anything you want to see?"

"Well what else is there?" Bright Heart asked

"We could see some of the other terrains, whatever the Pegasus are doing to celebrate,"

"Or we could climb to the top of the mountain and see the view." Swift Heart interrupted him.

"I wouldn't mind that," Gentle Heart admitted, "I've found I like climbing quite a bit."

"Maybe its genetics," Bright Heart commented, "I like climbing trees but I can't stand this mountain climbing stuff. Sheep and Goats live on mountains in the wild, or at least some do."

Swift Heart nodded as she leapt from the water, splashing Grumpy's face in the process. "I always feel safest in my burrow."

Wiping the water from his face, he scowled as he climbed out, "I don't think I exhibit any bear like qualities. Do you see me constantly pining after a honey pot?"

"Well I wouldn't use Winnie the Pooh as an example," Bright Heart said as he climbed out of the water and helped Gentle Heart out as well, "But consider how True Heart got when we were all captured by Dark Heart. She once said that if she had still been a real bear she probably would have torn him apart."

Gentle Heart shuddered, "Well let's go see what's up this mountain."

Leading the way back outside Swift Heart headed for the path to the summit. "Plus you do sleep like the dead. That's a bear thing isn't it?"

"How would I know that? Do I associate with real bears?" Groaning as he looked up the steep trail he began to climb after Swift Heart.

Gentle Heart climbed alongside Swift Heart, stopping occasionally to help Bright Heart up a ledge he couldn't manage on his own. "How far can we see from the top?" she asked.

"I'm told everywhere." Seeing Grumpy struggling to breath she returned down to help him. He glared at her, "How do you make it look so easy?" Merely grinning she gripped his hand, "Strong legs."

"And good footing," Gentle Heart added, helping Bright Heart up another ledge, "Plus I do get out more than you do," she added, giggling at Bright Heart.

"Maybe I should go to the gym more often," he said, panting a bit.

After about a 10 minute climb they reached the top. Even Swift Heart was panting slightly at this point but that was most likely due to the thinner air. Going to the edge she looked out over the Falls, "Fauna wasn't kidding. You can see everything!" The different regions of the Falls were laid out like a nicely woven tapestry, seamlessly merging into one another. The noise from the celebration could barely be heard from this high.

"Wow," Gentle Heart gazed around, "It really is amazing."

"If,, you say, so," Bright Heart said, panting.

Swift Heart gawked at him, "Ummm, have you seen the view? Or are you just planning on looking at your knees all day?"

"Oh just let him catch his breath," Gentle Heart teased, "Grumpy's not' doing so well either."

"Yeah, but he hasn't commented on the view yet." Looking at her fiancée she laughed. "Looks like the only view he'll be seeing is the one of his eyelids." He was lying on his back, eyes closed.

"Here," Gentle Heart helped Bright Heart to stand, "Take a look."

"Wow, looks, great," Bright Heart smiled.

"That's where Fauna is going to be fighting Renegade later." Swift Heart pointed to a clearing in the forest region."

Her view was interrupted however when some older pegasis came flying by with brightly colored streamers flying behind them, attached to their hooves. They were all singing loudly but she had no idea what they said.

"What...was...that?" Grumpy asked sitting up.

"I don't know, but it was neat," Gentle Heart said.

"I'm guessing the Council, still flying high from Fauna's little present." Swift Heart watched them flying away. "That reminds me, does anyone know how Tenderheart is doing?"

"Hopefully too drunk right now to care about anything other than fun," Bright Heart voiced aloud.

"We could go check on him and make sure Funshine and Playful Heart aren't conning him into anything too embarrassing. Then we can check out Fauna and Renegades battle." Grumpy offered, even as he was looking over the edge at the ridiculously long climb back down.

"That would be a good idea, though I doubt we could stop those two," Bright Heart said, "can we just fly back down? I'm not sure I could make it on foot."

Swift Heart grinned, "Yes we can fly back down. Wouldn't want our boys to drop from exhaustion and miss the rest of the festival."

Gentle Heart giggled, "No we wouldn't," she said as she conjured a cloud car and got in the driver's seat, "Let's go shall we?"

"Yes, let's" Bright Heart said, getting in the passenger seat.

Getting into the back seat Grumpy put his arm around Swift Heart's shoulders, pulling her against him.

"Let's hit the nearest wine station too. I'm parched."

"And I'm getting hungry." Grumpy told them.

"Well we should go then," Gentle Heart said as she drove them down from the mountain.

After the four got their wine and some fruit to snack on they made their way over to the clearing where Fauna was about to start the shifting battle with Renegade. It wasn't a real battle; they weren't trying to kill each other. It was more an exhibition of their skills for the others to admire, and whoever drew blood first won.

Swift Heart exchanged a smile with Fauna as she arrived. The Pegasus queen was currently standing with her closest friends and limbering up as they chatted with her. Red Snout kept casting glances at Renegade, smirking in a superior sort of way. He thought the clone was nowhere near capable of taking on Fauna.

Renegade was doing his best to prepare as well, standing with Treat Heart, reassuring her that nothing serious would happen before readying himself to start.

The time travelers were among the first who had arrived and were sitting on some rocks which gave them a great view. Ruby was rocking back and forth in anticipation.

"This is going to be so freaking awesome! I can hardly remember seeing mom and dad shifting!" She almost fell off the rock and Trick reached out to steady her.

"This should be fun to watch, I've never really seen shifting between so many forms," Tinker commented.

"So what are the rules again?" Trust Heart asked.

"They fight by shifting between forms of their choosing, and the first one to draw blood, make the other start bleeding, wins," Melody explained, having asked about this while they were wandering around.

Arrow wasn't saying much, he was watching his mom and sort of uncle getting ready.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Trick asked.

Ruby scowled at him, "Ummmm, is that a trick question? Fauna duh!"

He shook his head, "I dunno. I always had a thing for the underdog. They tend to surprise you."

"I'm not too sure myself. Then again I don't know a thing about how they shift or what their limits, if any, are." Tinker said.

"I hope Renegade wins," Trust Heart said enthusiastically.

Frosty moved to stand between the two combatants, "Fauna Grey Wolf and Renegade White Wolf come forward." They did, standing a few feet apart in the center of the clearing. Frosty continued, "You are both aware of the rules. Any disregard to them will be grounds for disqualification." Moving back to his original position he called "Begin!"

Renegade made the first move, being more assertive than normal and shifting into a rhino and charging at Fauna, shouting "Charge!" as he did so.

She couldn't help but giggle, "Too much time around Brave Heart!" As he thundered towards her she shifted into a cobra, flattening to the ground as he passed. Behind him now she shifted into a lioness and roared.

"Maybe, but his advice is more useful than you would think," Renegade changed into a mole and rapidly dug underground. A short time later he burst up behind Fauna and shifted in an ostrich and kicked out at her hard.

The heel of his foot caught her in the shoulder causing her to growl. Shifting into a wildebeest she charged aiming for his chest. At the last second she turned into a boa constrictor and wrapped herself around his long neck, coils constricting.

Renegade did the only thing he could think of, he turned into another snake, a python, rendering her constricting useless.

"They sssssay imitation issss the sssincerest form of flattery." Turning into a mongoose she crouched, "Sucking up however will not win this fight for you." She launched herself forward, teeth bared.

Renegade shifted into a porcupine as Fauna's lunged at him, "Who said I was sucking up?" he asked.

"Never mind Ren. Never mind." Becoming an echidna she began to fling dirt on him, coating his quills.

Renegade shook himself as best as he could, changing into a hawk and flying up spinning to remove the dirt from his body. He hovered, circling slightly, waiting to see what Fauna would do next.

Never one to just sit by quietly she became a bald eagle and followed her brother into the air with a screech.

The audience looked skyward to follow the battle.

Renegade circled, keeping Fauna in view as he did so then rose up and dove at her fast.

Stalling she brought her talons up and pointed them at Renegade so when he crashed into her those would hit him first, hopefully winning the duel.

Renegade saw and altered his path at the last second, diving below her instead and trying to attack her form below with his beak.

"Come on Fauna. Stop messing with him and just finish him." Red Snout called up to her.

She ignored him, turning into a marmoset, attaching to Renegades bird back, gripping onto his feathers and weighing him down.

Renegade dove in response to the extra weight, trying to force her to shift or let go.

Her tail wrapped around his middle to better hold on. "Looks like we are in a good old fashioned game of chicken. I wonder who will let go first." She told him over his shoulder.

"Trust me it won't matter," Renegade said. He did a loop near the ground and shifted into a tiger, forcing Fauna's tail off him as they landed.

Flipping in the air she landed on wolf paws, crouching low and growling playfully. She wagged her tail at Renegade, taunting him.

Renegade growled at her, shifting into his white wolf form as well and staring her down.

Leaping at him she knocked him over onto his back. "Dominance displays won't work on me Ren. You aren't my alpha." She kept him pinned down.

"Whatever you say, Fauna," Renegade said, shifting into a kangaroo and kicking her upwards with his now powerful hind legs, getting up as soon as she was off him.

Getting to her feet Fauna turned into a velociraptor and yelped angrily at him, snapping her jaws in the process.

As Fauna suddenly leapt at him, Renegade jumped backwards, then a thought struck him and he managed to stop his landing shorter than he had planned to and allowing one of Fauna's claws to strike him. It was a shallow cut but it was bleeding and that would be enough.

"The match is over! Fauna has drawn first blood." Blue's voice rang out as cheers were heard from the assembled crowd.

Ruby sneered at Trust Heart and Trick, "Told you my mom would win. No contest."

Fauna however was not joining in the celebration. Her eyes were glowing gold as she continued to stare at Renegade. Whipping her tail around she whacked him hard across the face.

"You took a dive! I can't believe you took a dive!" Bearing down on him she lifted her lip exposing all of her deadly sharp teeth in a snarl.

Renegade shifted to his Care Bear form, not even flinching when Fauna's tail struck him in the face or even trying to cover the relatively small wound he'd taken. Renegade didn't reply verbally, he just stood there, looking at Fauna, despite the mouth full of sharp teeth in his face.

"Say something! Give me a reason!" Because her attention was so focused on Renegade she didn't see Frosty and Thunder moving towards them. They wanted to be closer in case they had to intervene. Some of the Care Bears were doing the same behind Renegade.

"What do you want me to say?" Renegade asked, "I don't want to start another fight here." The Care Bear Pegasus turned, stretched his wings and took off away from the arena, heading for a nearby lake.

Swift Heart stepped forward, "Fauna, maybe just this once you should let-" She was cut off as Fauna hissed at her.

Shifting into her Pegasus form she took to the air after her brother, eyes still glowing gold.

Blue addressed the gathering, "No one is to follow them." The Pegasis merely shrugged and returned to their celebration.

Red Snout shook his head, "That idiot. What was he thinking."

"I cannot even begin to comprehend." Thunder told him as they watched Fauna fly away.

"That was surprising why did he just give up?" Trust Heart asked.

"I wish I could say," Melody replied.

Treat Heart watched them go and sighed. She didn't speak aloud but she knew that Renegade felt so alien in the Falls and that he often questioned _what_ he was in relation to the other Pegasus.

"Clearly he was scared of what might happen to him so he took the easy way out. What a pansy." Ruby retorted.

Trick shrugged, "I don't think that's it Rubes. He had Fauna on the ropes for a lot of the battle. I just don't think it's as important to him."

Arrow was thinking things over. "I wonder if this is it."

"If this is what?"

He looked at his twin, "The reason mom never mentioned Renegade."

"It might be," Trust Heart said.

"Maybe he was afraid of what would happen if he won," for the moment, Tinker's analytical serious personality returned when she joined in the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed Renegade isn't all that popular around here, yes some of them accept and even welcome him but most of the other Pegasus, and some in particular, look at him as though he's not a person. Those same Pegasus revere Fauna as a fun and fair queen, well other than the council it seems, and if he won what do you think would have happened?"

Arrow nodded, "They wouldn't have been happy. Not in the least. It also explains why he never felt at home here. I doubt he was given the option to achieve his own identity. A lot of those who dislike him see him as an accident that never should have existed."

"But the fact he gave up is still mute. I'm telling you, Fauna would have beaten him. She never loses." Ruby voiced once again.

Trick spoke without thinking, "She lost once." He instantly regretted it as he saw the horrified looks on Ruby and Arrow's faces. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I was just thinking out loud and..." Neither of them said a word to him.

"Real smooth Trickster," Tinker said sarcastically, "regardless we have to let them sort it out." She walked over to and placed a hand on Arrow's shoulder, "Ignore my stupid brother and let's go get something to eat."

"Sure," Arrow said as they headed to get some food.

Renegade landed at the edge of the nearby lake, and stood there, waiting for Fauna to arrive, this was going to be ugly but it couldn't wait at all.

She landed a few feet away from him, "Alright so we are now somewhere to start a fight I take it so start talking. Why did you throw our fight? Did you want to make me look weak and foolish?"

"No, just the opposite," Renegade replied, "If I'd won I don't think I would have been able to walk away from that arena in one piece. Fauna, other than Frosty, Silver Foot and the rest of the white wolves I'm less than liked here, you know what I'll be honest I don't think anyone other than you, Blue, or the white wolves even appreciate seeing me in the Falls or anywhere for that matter."

"That's because you never give them a chance. You were here for barely a month before you went running to Care-a-Lot with your tail between your legs, complaining how you didn't fit in. How do you think that looks to members of a race that is as proud as ours? It makes you look like a coward." She stomped her foot, "You always hide behind the Care Bears, since you know they have to like you and accept you!"

"So what do you want me to do, stay here for a year or two until they adjust to me?" Renegade asked, not even trying to be sarcastic and wanting to hear Fauna's response.

"Why bother now. I already know you can't. You chose your life when you got together with Treat Heart. You stopped trying when you stopped coming here to visit. Being a Pegasus means nothing to you so why would I want you to be here when all it would do is show everyone how miserable you are and how cruel we are to you." Her voice was hard edged as she flung the words at him. She was so over his whole woe is me act.

Renegade turned to Fauna, "Fine, you know what I admit it, I never even tried and yeah I did stop visiting because I didn't want to visit here but I didn't have any motivation to do so anyway. As for being a Pegasus... no I won't go there, I don't think I can say anything about that that's even relevant now." He turned away from her, "Go back and enjoy the festival with your friends, this will be over before too long anyway and I'll be back home," without another word, Renegade took off on his wings.

"Why bother waiting! You should leave now since it's clear none of us want you here." She yelled after him before taking off in the opposite direction.

Back at the clearing, things had mostly resumed their normal festival air, Tenderheart in particular was drunk out of his mind and slurredly singing several songs as he randomly decided ones he liked better.

"Looks like he's done," Brave Heart said, noting Tenderheart's demeanor, "Think we should get him out of here or wait a bit longer?" he asked Grumpy, the member of the plan who was closest at hand.

Grumpy looked over at Tenderheart, watching as he attempted to tell a flower it had pretty eyes. "Nope I think now's as good a time as any. I'll get the others."

Turning briefly to Swift Heart he gave her a kiss, "See you in a week. If I survive."

"Have fun. Try to get lost as often as possible, Tenderheart will love it."

Grumbling he moved away to track down Champ, Trick, Good Luck, and Loyal Heart.

It didn't take long for the co-conspirators to gather. Tenderheart had to be practically pulled away from the summer wine as they headed for the portal.

"Who knew Tenderheart could be so crazy when drunk?" Loyal Heart asked.

Jumping on a rock he held his arms out to his side, "I'm king of the world!" Loosing his balance he fell back into Trick.

"It's all that pent up emotion and stress, he's finally chillaxing." Putting him back on his feet with a grunt he kept a hand on the bears shoulder to keep him steady.

Eventually they reached the barrier and Grumpy opened it for them. Trick rushed home to get his bike while the others prepared Tenderheart and a cloud car for him.

It took considerable persuading to get Tenderheart into the car, as he kept finding the clouds fascinating.

"It's like a niiiiiiiiice soft beeeeeeeeeeed!" he said rolling around before Champ and Brave Heart managed to haul him and strap him into the backseat, with Loyal Heart sitting next to him to keep him from moving around.

"Yeesh, he's quite a handful sports fans," Champ said, wiping his brow.

Trick arrived on his bike, bringing it to a halt next to the cloud car. The new noise seemed to captivate Tenderheart's attention for a second and he began making "vrroooooooming" noises of his own.

"Oh yes, this trip is going to be wild." He held up a folded sheet of paper, "I have the map, who wants it?"

"Well I'm driving so not me. Whoever is navigating sits in the passenger seat." Grumpy looked at the remaining party members.

Champ grabbed the map, "I'll do it," he said, getting in next to Grumpy Bear.

"So where to first?" Brave Heart asked as he got in on the other side of Tenderheart

"The start of route 66 of course! We can hit the road for a few hours and then hole up in a crappy motel. It will be awesome!" He revved the engine on his bike in emphasis.

Grumpy sighed and turned on the engine "How do I always get myself talked into these things."

With a quick glance at the map they took to the air.

Back at the falls, Tinker had gone back to her calmer mindset and was sharing some food with Arrow. "Sorry about my brother, sometimes I think the only fast thing about him is his mouth."

He nodded, finishing the moon berries in his mouth. "I know. And I do know he didn't mean what he said, but it still doesn't make it any less true. My mom was untouchable...until that day." Picking some more berries he rolled them around in his fingers.

"A lot of people were," she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "But I promise, this time we won't let that happen."

Tossing a berry in the air he caught it in his mouth. "Or at least we'll try. Did you see her hiss at Swift Heart? I thought she never acted like that towards her. Your mom is tough as nails, I would have been running." He tossed another berry up.

Tinker caught the berry before it landed in his mouth, "Where do you think I get it from, I didn't just inherit my speed from her." She grinned at him, "want to race before the festival ends?" she asked, grinning before popping the berry into her mouth.

"Sure. You set the course since you don't know your way as well as I do." Flicking her nose he got to his feet and shifted into his true form.

"Alright," Tinker pointed to a nearby mountain, the same one where Fauna's home was, "To the base of that mountain, it's not far but it's enough of a run."

"Sounds good to me. Ready set go!" He charged forward keeping his wings pinned tightly to his back so they wouldn't slow him down or catch on anything.

Tinker took off after Arrow, not going as fast as she could mostly to keep the flower wreaths on her from falling off, but she still managed to catch up to Arrow quite easily.

He grinned over at her as they ran, "Tell me the truth. I'm never going to stand a chance against you."

Because they were focused on each other they didn't see a still steamed Fauna landing at the base of the mountain they were racing to.

"Nope, but I didn't want to ruin the headdress so I'm taking it more slowly than normal, of course if you want me to just cut loose..." she smiled at him.

Reaching over he snatched one of the wreaths off her head and held it in his teeth. Wiggling his brow he didn't say anything but used a burst of speed to pull ahead.

"If you insist," she tore off, easily overtaking Arrow, grinning she turned back to him, only to trip and catapult into Fauna.

Fauna whinnied in surprise as someone flew into her side, knocking her into the rocks.

"Ouch, sorry about that, I should have watched where I was going," Tinker said, sitting up and rubbing her head, not sure who she'd hit yet.

Regaining her balance she attempted to refold her wings and winced. Her right one refused to fold; it felt like she sprained it.

"Great, just super fanfreakintabulos. Is it so hard to tell the difference between someone and empty space!" She snapped at the person who had crashed into. Seeing Tinker rubbing her head she stopped.

"Oh Tinker, it's you."

Arrow arrived and dropped the wreath from his mouth, "Are you two okay?" He went to sniff Tinker over making sure she was in one piece.

"I'm fine, Arrow, thanks," Tinker said, getting to her feet, "sorry about that, Fauna, we were racing and I tripped." She noticed Fauna's wing wasn't right and she added, "Guess I hurt your wing. Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked concerned.

She let out a deep breath, trying to let go of her anger at Renegade so she wouldn't snap Tinker's head off over something she knew was an accident. "No I'll be fine. I just need to rest it. Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"I love it here, Fauna, and I especially love being here with Arrow," she smiled at him, "It's much calmer here and I can just relax and stop worrying and stressing about everything." She bent down and picked up the wreath that Arrow had dropped, placing it around her head.

"Well I'm glad someone is enjoying being here!" She yelled over her shoulder eyes once more going gold. The action pulled on her injured wing causing her to wince.

"Is everything okay your highness? Did something happen between you and Renegade?"

She looked at Arrow, "Yes but I don't want to talk about it. What's done is done, we both made our choices."

"I don't care to pry. Want me to help you back to your home then or can you manage on your own?" Tinker asked, not even flinching at Fauna's outburst.

"No that's all right. I'm heading back to the festivities. You guys can walk with me if you want, and make sure I don't uproot some poor unsuspecting tree." She teased, feeling her anger leaving.

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen," Tinker joked back, smiling. "So how long does that fizzy stuff last and the council goes back to normal?"

"As soon as they get a good night sleep. Tomorrow they will be pains in my butt again with equal pains in their heads from the Tizzy extract." She smirked, "Which is why I plan to fly way below the radar."

"How will you manage that?" Tinker was curious.

"Leaving of course. They can't yell at me if I'm not here."

"You going to earth? Or Care-A-Lot maybe?" Arrow asked.

"Earth. I figure I might as well since they're already going to be pretty pissed at me."

"Does Blue know?" Tinker asked, "well never mind that's your issue. Mind if I come visit you, I'd like to get to know you better."

She shrugged her good shoulder, "He knows I'm going away tomorrow, but I didn't tell him where. And I guess if you want to come along you can." Her gaze switched to Arrow, "You coming too?"

He shook his head, "I have guard duty tomorrow on the scrying caves. Widgeon signed me up for it."

"Have fun then," Tinker said, kissing Arrow softly, "I'll see you next time you or I come for a visit to the others home."

They had arrived back at the area where the fight had taken place.

"I'm not leaving till tomorrow morning before dawn so you two can have one more night together."

Blue came over to them, "I take it your conversation didn't go well." As she shook her head his eyes drifted to her limp wing. "Did he do that?" 

"Nope. Tinker took me by surprise. Don't worry it will be fine."

"I tripped and crashed into her," Tinker elaborated, "And thanks, Fauna. I heard there were other seasonal festivals, what's the autumn festival about?" she asked, curious.

"Spending time with family and friends. Letting them know how much they mean to you and such." Fauna told her while casting a glance at her friends.

"Sounds nice, I'm definitely coming back for that one," Tinker said, "So are there any other events going on before the festival ends?"

"A couple of the others will be performing the story of our creation soon, and there will be another magic display since the sun is down now."

Red Snout who had been listening into their conversation scowled when he heard Tinker declare she intended to return for the Autumn Festival. "This is not going to become a regular thing, you bears being allowed here. Our festivals are PEGASUS festivals." He put extra emphasis on the word. Looking to Fauna he dared her to challenge anything he said. For the moment she was quiet.

Tinker decided now was not the best time to start a fight with Fauna's friend, so she replied, "Forbid them from coming if you want, but I'll be coming back on my own with or without them as long as Kingsire Blue and Queendame Fauna allow me," she looked to them for a reply.

"As long as Arrow wants you here you will be welcome here." Blue told her. Red Snout glowered at him but remained quiet.

Arrow took a step closer to Tinker starring Red Snout down, "And until that time I expect Tinker to be treated with respect."

The roan almost looked amused, "What you expect may not be what actually happens. Either way, I'm not going to let a youngin such as yourself order me about."

"Let him be disrespectful, I'm here to enjoy myself and despite his best efforts, I am. If you'll be alright, Fauna, I'm going to watch the story of your creation, I'd like to know how you all came to exist," Tinker turned and headed for the festival area, "want to come, Arrow?" she asked, stopping and smiling at him over her shoulder.

Red Snouts teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed, "Disrespectful." He growled as his eyes began to glow red. Fauna leant against him, "Go ahead Arrow. It's a very nice performance."

Nodding he headed after Tinker, "Maybe we should try to find Ruby and see if she would like to go."

"She'd probably like that," Tinker replied, Think she'd already be there or where else would she be?" she asked.

"Well since she's mad at Trick, she probably found some of the few males who are attracted to her and is monopolizing their attention." Arrow sighed, he thought all of them were meatheads and idiotic.

"And where would that be, or should we just listen for her boasting?" Tinker joked.

Arrow snickered, "You obviously haven't seen Ruby in action often enough. It's all about the body language with her. THEY do all the boasting. We'll go to the lagoon. They're most likely there."

"You'd know your sister better, lead on Arrow," she said, "I hope she and I can get along better now but I'd like to see her flirting with those guys."

Shaking his head he led the way to the lagoon at an easy trot, knowing she could keep up. "I guess you don't remember what I said about the herds that hang out at the lagoon. It's not going to be all that fun. These are some of the only Pegasis that can get my temper going."

"Which herds are those?" Tinker asked.

"The komodo's, vipers, and sharks. They like how Ruby has a sharp tongue and doesn't think before she speaks. They see a lot of the others as weak because they often don't."

"Hmm, Ruby has an odd taste that's for sure. So how should we approach this?" she asked.

"I know it may be hard, but please please please try to keep quiet. It's what they want, to get a reaction out of you." He slowed as they reached the lagoon, Ruby's laughter letting them know she was in fact there.

"And she doesn't like them, just the attention."

Tinker nodded, "Got'cha, I'll follow your lead for this," she said as they approached the lagoon and watched what was going on.

Three stallions were surrounding Ruby in her Pegasus form as she waded in the lagoon. She had her wings floating casually down by her sides with her tail slightly erect and her neck held high. The biggest of the stallions, a totally built, muscular jade colored behemoth with blue and yellow flecks, was currently monopolizing her attention as he played with her ears.

Arrow scowled and moved towards them, "Sorry to butt in guys, but I need to steal my sister away."

"Steal me away for what exactly?" She questioned him. She looked a little surprised to see Tinker there.

"There's a little presentation about how the Pegasus came to be, so we thought we'd invite you to watch it with us," Tinker replied.

The big stallion chortled, "That stupid thing. It's just another of the weaker forms flouncing around being all artistic and such. If you want I can show you personally how Pegasis are made." He leant into Ruby, almost rubbing up against her.

Laughing until she saw the dark look Arrow was giving him she moved slowly out of the water. "Sorry, I need a little more then a few minutes to get into a story."

The other two stallions sneered. One looked over at Tinker, "What is that?"

"Watch yourself Fang Run. She's with me, so clearly she cannot be that bad."

Tinker thought carefully about her next words, "Thanks, Ruby," was all she could think to say in response to the sort of compliment that Ruby had paid her.

The muscled one came over sniffing, "Hmmmm almost smells appetizing."

Arrow was instantly between him and Tinker, "Back off. Now." He flashed his eyes briefly, extending his wings.

"Lighten up Arrow, Jarenos was only teasing." She flicked her tail at the jade stallion, "And you should only be sniffing around me." winking at him she headed away, "See you boys later."

Arrow pushed Tinker lightly in front of them as they headed away.

"Well that was rude," was all Tinker could think to say, "Did either of you ever learn the origin of the Pegasus?" she asked Arrow and Ruby.

"Yeah we've heard it a few times but never seen it reenacted." Ruby told her. Arrow remained quiet, sending glances at his sister.

"Well I can't wait to hear it," Tinker said, smiling. She noticed Arrow sending glances at Ruby but remained silent about it, not wanting to start a fight.

Ruby of course was not so passive. "Arrow say whatever you have to say because I do not enjoy being scowled at."

He moved up next to her, "If you choose one of them over Trick, I will never speak to you again. Do you hear me? They are vicious, and cruel, and see you as nothing more than a piece of meat. If what Trick accidentally said makes you dump him, and go to them I will lose all respect for you." Moving past her he continued to walk a few feet ahead of the girls.

"He seems a bit sensitive about this," Tinker said, "You're not really considering being with one of those meat heads are you?" she asked.

"Of course not." She scoffed tossing her mane. "I have much better taste then that. It just does a girl a little good to have some male attention every once in a while. Especially when you have a boyfriend who doesn't know how to filter his brain."

"Tell me about it, he's my brother and I have to live with him," Tinker said laughing, "let's hurry up I don't want to miss the show," she added, speeding up but not to her maximum speed.

Going up to her brother they trotted in silence as they followed Tinker to the performance space.

A few of the Care Bears had chosen to attend; Swift Heart was sitting on Fauna's back, clearly holding no grudge from earlier.

Tinker decided to sit near Swift Heart as she looked towards the presentation area, "Have you ever seen this?" she asked the blue bunny from where she sat, curious to know how much her mother had interacted with the Pegasus.

"Nope. This is my first time here during one of the festivals because someone never invited me before." She said loudly. Fauna merely continued her conversation with Blue. "However one of my friends is playing the part of Nightshade so I'm excited to see how she does. It's a pretty big deal to my understanding."

"That's neat," Tinker said, sitting back and waiting for the show to start.

The Pegasus playing the first Pegasus came into the clearing. He had covered himself in golden dust, making him shimmer and look ethereal. Pallas was the first to recognize him, "Huh, that guy looks a lot like Widgeon!"

"Pallas, that is Widgeon."

Tinker rolled her eyes, "Well let's see how he does," she added, smiling.

Widgeon began to recite his line, proclaiming how he was the son of Poseidon and Medusa, and how he was one of a kind. A fellow Pegasus came forth to portray the hero who conquered Pegasus. He slipped a bridle over his face and "tamed" him.

The story progressed to show how Daybreak and Nightshade came to be and how they sired the entire species.

When the part about the Pegasis being driven from earth came about, angry whinnies were heard all around. It was after all the birth of their greatest enemy. As the play ended stomps and scattered applause let the actors know their performance was enjoyed by all.

Tinker herself clapped enthusiastically, "That was a great play," she commented.

Ruby shrugged, "It was passable. Acting isn't one of our species strong points."

"Considering they don't have hands and half of them had to play humans you hate, I'd say they did great." Swift Heart informed her.

Arrow looked to Trust and Melody, "What did you guys think?"

"It was alright," Trust Heart said, not wanting to add in some other comments when surrounded by Pegasus.

"I enjoyed it," Melody said, smiling, "it was nice to learn the origins of the Pegasus."

"I still can't believe I never knew my best friend was the first Pegasus ever. You think you know a guy." Pallas exclaimed.

Ruby shook her head at him, "Your poor mother must be so ashamed by you."

"On that note, do you even know who your mother is?" Tinker asked, not jokingly either.

He looked offended, "Of course I do. How bad off do you think I am?"

Before she could respond Widgeon joined them, still covered in his gold body paint. "Oh ye mortals, I prithy bow down to me."

Arrow whacked him with a wing, "I'd rather not."

Tinker bowed then grinned at Widgeon, "So tell me Widgeon, what does Pallas' mother think of him, or is she as loony as Pallas?"

"She adores the big lout. She thinks he merely dances to his own tune and the rest of us aren't imaginative enough to follow along." He told her.

Pallas grinned and fluffed his feathers up in pride, "She is the smartest lady I know."

"Well I'd like to meet her, your parents too," Tinker said to the Golden Eagles, "what herds are they in?"

"My mom is a swan and my dad a buffalo. Hey did you know I can eat 17 moonberries in one mouthful." He didn't answer Tinker's question about Widgeon's parents. Widgeon too remained silent on the matter.

Tinker noted Widgeon's silence and decided not to pursue the matter, lest it turn out unpleasant, she couldn't help but giggle when Pallas said that herds his parents were in, "I'm not sure if that explains a lot, or makes things more confusing," she admitted.

"Well since parent herds have nothing to do with offspring herds, I imagine Pallas got this way all on his own." Ruby told her.

Pallas looked her over, "Yeah otherwise your mom would have to be a dog of some sort and that would explain why you are such a bitch." He said it as light hearted as he said everything but it got a surprised look from Widgeon and a snort of laughter from Arrow. Only he realized how true the statement was.

Tinker rolled her eyes, "Well now what should we do?" she asked.

Ruby got up from her seat, "Well I'm going to find some other people to hang out with. One's who appreciate my bitchyness." Flicking her tail she trotted away, back towards the lagoon.

"Well how much longer until the celebration ends?" Tinker asked Fauna.

"No one is making you stay. If you're bored you can leave." Red Snout commented from his place in the gathering.

Fauna had had enough, he was being a little too cranky, even for him. "Red Snout come on, we are gonna track down some citrus kabobs and have a little chat." Hopping off Blue's back she put a hand on her friends shoulder and led him away.

"The night tag should be starting soon, and then the final magic's display."

Thunder reared happily, "So ready for night tag. This year I'm going to own you Frosty."

"Sounds like fun, good luck to both of you," Tinker glared at Red Snout before he left but made no comments, "I feel like going for a run somewhere, any sights I haven't seen yet, or people I could meet?" she asked Arrow, Pallas and Widgeon.

"It might be kind of hard to run in the dark Tink." Arrow told her. Widgeon nodded in agreement.

"You should play night tag with us. It's tons of fun!" Pallas told her, jumping and causing a bunch of petals to fall off his wreaths.

"Ok, what are the rules of that game then?" she asked, mainly to Pallas but she wasn't expecting a sensible answer from him.

"You run around and do this," He shot some of his pearl white magic at her, leaving a glittery glowing spot where it hit. "Then whoever is least glowy at the end of the night wins!"

"Oh right now I remember," Tinker said, recalling what she'd been told earlier. She started her symbol glowing, "I'll take part too if that's alright."

Arrow nodded, "We were planning to stick together till the end and try to tag as many people as we can."

Blue shook his head, "Teams don't last long, more targets closer together mean easy pickings for the others."

"That is why we have Pallas your majesty." Widgeon informed him.

He grinned and announced proudly, "I'm a decoy!"

"I didn't think anyone could be proud of that, but then again..." Tinker rolled her eyes, "so when does the game start?" she asked Blue.

The magic lights that had lit up the trees after the sun went down slowly began to wink out until only 3 per tree remained. This plunged the Falls into a semi pitch darkness.

Grinning Blue called up his navy blue magic, "Now." Shooting at Tinker he then turned and cantered away.

Tinker was caught off guard as she started to glow due to his magic, "Well that's sudden, all right then, let's go," she said quietly as the game begun.

After grabbing two citrus kabobs each, Fauna led Red Snout to her old nest. It was a densely forested place that remained well out of the way of the celebration. Sitting on the rim of her nest, still in her human form so as not to aggravate her sprained wing, she chewed on an orange chunk.

"Alright so start explaining to me why the Care Bears seem to be workin on your last nerve today."

"You know I don't like them. It's no big secret. Normally I don't see them all too often, but today you invited them here, even though it breaks with all sorts of tradition, so every time I turn around, I see one of them. And they are so unused to how things work here they keep asking annoyingly stupid questions."

She took another bite of her fruit, wiping the small dribble of juice off her chin and licking her fingers. Red Snout swallowed hard, trying not to give the elation he was feeling at being alone with her away.

"I get all that. But it just seems like every time Tinker opened her mouth today, you were there to shoot her down." She held out a kabob for him to chew on, "Is it because of her relationship with Arrow."

He took a bite, scoffing, "I could care less about what he does in his personal life. I just don't see why she should be getting a key to the kingdom because of it. No outsider here has always been the rule and it's always worked out for the best. With that caring human loving goody goody coming and going all the time it's only a matter of time before the Hunters get in."

Fauna waited patiently for him to finish his rant. "I come and go all the time too Snout. The same could be said for me."

He took a few steps towards her, "Not you. You know what they are capable of. You know how to cover your tracks. You'd die before you let them get in. Which is why I hate you coming and going all the time too."

She held out a piece of pineapple for him and he lipped it off her palm. Closing her fingers under his chin she lifted his head up so she could look into his eyes. "I'm not leaving again Red Snout. I'm always going to be here. I know that is the real reason you've been freaking out. You always do when you think I'm drifting back to my Care-A-Lot days."

"I don't want to be like that again. I hated being that angry all the time and not having you around to cool me off. I can't stand not seeing you every day, and if that means I have to scare those fuzz balls off then so be it." He was referring to his younger years, when he had fallen in with a bad crowd in the Falls. His mother was always busy getting his twin older brothers out of trouble and his dad had been banished to Earth by the council shortly after his birth and made no contact with him. Fauna was being raised in Care-a-Lot, Frosty had health issues due to his albinism, Blue was being groomed for king hood, and Thunder had been no match for Red Snouts temper. The destructive nature of the gang had called to him, allowing him an outlet for his frustration. Frustration at his parents, his friends, his brothers. Frustration at not being able to sort through his feelings for the girl who was infatuated with one of his best friends. She never gave him the time of day when Blue was around, he was always second best. Just like with everything else.

She rested her fore head against his, "You will never go to that dark place again. Even if I have to kick your ass a second time." They both grinned at the last part. Fauna had gone up against the gang, beating their alpha into submission telling him to leave Red Snout alone. She had been injured in the process and Red Snout had defected without another thought. Fauna had then proceeded to beat him for putting herself and the others through hell.

Sighing he reluctantly moved away from the contact. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try to be nicer to the walking stuffed animals."

Kissing his nose she patted his neck, "That's a start. Don't worry, my standards are low. And I'll tell the Care Bears to stay away from you as best they can."

"Yeah well...whatever makes you happy." He'd do anything if it made her happy.

"Come on, I think I hear night tag starting." Hopping onto his back she settled behind his wings as they headed back to the celebration. He allowed himself a small smile at the contact.

Because she had taken a hit from Blue right at the start, Tinker was forced to use her speed more than she would have liked to in the dark, but got hit once more by another Pegasus, but she managed to get him back with her stare before being forced to run again.

"You're doing pretty good Tinker. Especially for a first timer." Widgeon complemented her. He was sporting a few glow marks of his own. Seeing a shape moving through the trees he sent his pale yellow magic after them.

Tinker decided to help him, firing her "glow stare" as she thought of it in the same direction, "thanks" she replied as she did so.

Arrow was behind a tree, waiting for the opportune moment to hit someone. He only had a graze so far on the tip of his right wing. Nearby Pallas weaved between trees, a glowing beacon for everyone nearby, calling them into Arrow's range. "This plan is working great Pallas, keep it up."

"I could do this all night! No problem!" Seeing Tinker and Widgeon he moved closer to them.

Tinker backed away from Pallas a bit to avoid being exposed, "you're certainly bright tonight," she commented, shooting her glow stare at something moving nearby.

"First time for everything." Widgeon said dryly.

Ruby crouched in the trees above her brother and his friends, concealed by the darkness and unscathed by glowing magic. In her hand she held a small ball of her red and black magic. Rolling it around her fingers, she used her excellent night vision to track her target.

Tinker didn't notice Ruby, dashing away as another Pegasus appeared and tried to zap her.

Hopping to another limb, closer to her brother, she shot the ball of magic at Arrow, striking him in the side of the face. Yelping he spun and shot randomly upwards into the trees. Ruby's laugh echoed around him as she leapt away, still unmarked. "Heads up! Ruby is in the trees."

"Great," Tinker said sarcastically, searching the trees and firing off a few glow stares where she saw branches moving.

Ruby covered a yawn, "Yeah, I'm sure if you keep firing randomly you'll eventually hit me." Dropping down to hang off a branch briefly she got Blue, Thunder, and Silver Foot. Treat Hearts stare almost got her but she pulled up just in time, vanishing once more.

"She's good," Tinker said, deciding to ignore her as she continued.

At that moment a gold stare came shooting by, tagging everyone it hit, which was quite a few. Arrow grinned at Tinker, "Looks like Fauna is back."

Sure enough she came up on Red Snout, her symbol still glowing. Red Snout shot some of his magic at the nearby Pegasis, and some of the Care Bears playing.

"That seems a bit overpowered," Tinker said.

"Then get better at dodging!" Tinker couldn't make out who the voice came from but got up and continued the game.

"Yeah but you gotta think of it this way too Tink." Fauna was instantaneously hit with 7 different magic's, making her sputter and laugh. "We know exactly where she is. Easy pickings." Arrow told her as he recalled his magic.

"Thanks," Tinker said, firing her stare at Red Snout.

Hitting him in the neck, he flashed his eyes red before sending multiple blasts of magic back at her. Fauna sighed and shook her head, 'Well that didn't last long.'

Tinker dodged most of the blasts, but took two to her arm and leg, "It's too hot in here, I'll catch up later," she said, instincts from her years of wasteland survival kicking in as she dashed away to collect herself and try to get a better handle on the situation.

Arrow followed her, "Too bad Trick isn't here. I think he would be doing pretty well at this." Gaining his human form he attempted to dust some of the glow off, but it stuck like glue.

Tinker managed to tag a few others but a few more shots of magic made her start glowing brightly, "I'm not used to these kind of battles," she said to herself, then looked at her symbol, "And this isn't what I'm used to using, oh well might as well have fun with it," she took off, using her stare to mark as many as she came across.

Ruby waited, knowing the battle was about to end. She was sitting on a low branch and watching the other drunken members of her race tag each other. Many of the trees and plants caught in the cross fire were beginning to glow as well.

Just as the time was about to run out, judging by the position of the moon, Ruby saw Pallas trip over his own garlands, and sent an accidental bolt of magic at Ruby, hitting her in the chest. "You have got to be kidding me! He gets me?"

Leaping down she attempted to retaliate but the final horn sounded. "Assemble for glow-rating." All the players moved to the Gathering Clearing.

Tinker heard and shot back in time for the rating, assembling with all the others, she caught sight of Ruby's glowing chest, "so who finally got you, Pallas?" she asked jokingly.

Crossing her arms she blew her bangs out of her face, "The dummy got one lucky shot."

"It seems like they always do." Red Snout stood next to her, sporting some Pallas shots of his own.

After looking everyone over, it was announced the winner was a Pegasus by the name of Fleetfoot.

"And now my fellows, it is time we bring this year's summer festival to a close. Let us give one final glorious display to our god and goddess and welcome the season with open wings." Blue finished his speech and flew into the air.

One by one the other's joined him until all their airborne glowing bodies made a rainbow of streamers whizzing through the night sky.

"Wow," Tinker commented, her comment was echoed by a few others who were watching the display.

"Well time to head home then," she said, she kissed Arrow, "I'll see later then."

Swift Heart came over, laying a hand on Tinker's shoulder. "Umm Tinker, a lot of us are in no shape to go home. We're sleeping over in the clearing Fauna set up for us. There are tents and everything. Remember? So you get a little more time with him."

He nodded, "And Ruby is elsewhere tonight so the nest is all ours."

"Right, sorry sometimes I guess I get ahead of myself," she was a bit embarrassed about having forgotten, "I guess this relaxing is catching up to me a bit."

Swift Heart gave her shoulders a hug, "It's like my good friend Baloo always says, look for the Bare Necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your strife."

Tinker couldn't help but burst out laughing at what her mother said, "Hahaha, thanks M- Swift Heart," she said, barely catching herself. Deciding to indulge her curiosity for a moment and asked, "So what kind of things did you and Grumpy have planned for your wedding?"

"So far all we really have is it's going to be at night, the colors are silver and purple, and he is in charge of the menu." She covered a yawn, "And Cozy is my matron of honor."

"Well I can't wait to see it," she went over to Arrow, "Want to retire for the night then?" she asked him.

"Yes. Let's retire. I'm feeling quite fatigued." Holding out his hand for Tinker he grinned over at Swift Heart. "We'll see you at breakfast." She nodded sleepily and headed for the tents.

Tinker took his hand, "Well let's go, want me to lead or would it be better if you just flew us?"

He shook his head. "Let's just walk. It's a nice night for a stroll."

"Alright," Tinker said as they headed for his nest. "That was a great celebration," Tinker commented.

Leaning over he kissed her. "I'm glad you had a good time. I did too."

Tinker kissed him back, "So how do you think Tenderheart's doing now. I think he might have finally passed out from his binging by now."

"Probably. I wouldn't want to be them for all the moon berries in the world though when he wakes up tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

At the moment Trick was weaving his motorcycle back and forth with one hand on the handle bars. Loud snores could be heard from the back of the Cloud Mobile, Tenderheart had passed out a good 10 miles ago.

"How we doing boys? Anyone else catching z's?"

"Looks like Brave Heart and Loyal are out cold too," Champ said, looking over his shoulder at the three sleeping in the back seat, "to tell you the truth, sport's fans, I could use some rest too," Champ checked the map, "I think there's a hotel up ahead."

Grumpy shifted in his seat, resettling himself. "Sounds good to me. I think my butt's falling asleep."

Trick turned his bike in a slow circle around the cloud mobile. "Poor old men, so tired."

"Stop circling the car! Are you trying to crash?"

"Yes, that is the exact thing I was trying to do." Sticking his tongue out at Grumpy he pulled next to Champs side of the car, "Somebody definitely needs a nap."

"I'm surprised you're still going strong, how are you still wide awake?" Champ asked.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "We were always on the move on earth. And I usually stayed awake while the others slept."

"Well give us some time to rest, we're used to sleeping every night," Champ said, "besides it's only a matter of time before Tenderheart wakes up and I don't think we should be on the road when that happens."

Grumpy was already pulling into the parking lot of the Hotel. "Champ and I will go check us in. You stay here and make sure these guys don't go wandering off."

"You got it boss." Trick leant on the handlebars, fiddling with his rearview mirror.

Champ got out, yawning as they entered the main office, thankfully there was a clerk on duty at the moment as Champ and Grumpy approached the bench.

The male clerk looked at the two bears standing in front of him, rubbed his eyes and looked again, "did I fall asleep on the job again?" he asked aloud.

"Yes. We are in fact a hallucination, we are not actually here talking to you and asking for a room." Grumpy told the guy as he leant against the counter.

The clerk seemed at a loss for words.

Champ clapped Grumpy on the back, "Don't mind him, he's called Grumpy Bear for obvious reasons. We would like a room for six of us for the night."

"Umm ok," the clerk turned to a chart, checking the price of rooms at the motel.

Grumpy tapped his fingers on the counter as he waited for the clerk to find them a room.

"Here you go. Room 213. Go to the second floor and it's next to the ice machine."

Taking the key he turned away, "Thanks." Looking out the door he froze, brow furrowing, "Trick stop hiding jelly beans in Brave Hearts mane!" He rushed out to stop the hare from further damage.

Champ just rolled his eyes, "Well let's get them up," he said, shaking Loyal Heart who stirred awake rather quickly.

"Huh, what's going on?" he asked.

"We're at a motel, sports fan, com'on and help me get Tenderheart up to our room."

"Ok," Loyal Heart replied to Champ, dragging himself out of the car and helping the bear carry Tenderheart out and up towards where the room was.

Grumpy currently had a grip on Tricks ear with one hand and his confiscated jelly beans in another. "I can't believe I trusted you alone with them."

"Hey you live and learn. OW OW OW! Not so hard."

Opening the door he tossed Trick inside, "Now stay here and touch nothing." He pointed his finger in his face scowling, "And I mean nothing! I'm going to go and wake Brave Heart up." Slamming the door behind him he headed back downstairs.

Trick remained standing in the doorway, since he was forbidden to touch anything.

Champ and Loyal came up next, carrying Tenderheart, Champ carefully released one of Tenderheart's arms to open the door to the room before taking it again as they entered, "Pardon us," Champ said to Trick as they entered, heading for a bed.

Bowing his body away from them as they moved past them he held his hands away for good measure, "Sorry guys! This is the best I can do."

Grumpy opened the side of the car Brave Heart was snoring on. "Brave Heart we're at the motel. Wake. Up." The long day of partying and the few hours of driving had finally caught up to him and he was past being patient. He gave the lion a shove on the shoulder for good measure.

Brave Heart fell sideways and bonked his head waking up, "OW, what was that for!" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Consider it your complimentary wakeup call." Moving away he headed back to the room. "Now let's go to bed or I'll shove you harder."

"Alright," Brave Heart said, he rubbed his head and some things fell out, "what's this?" he saw jelly beans falling out of his mane, "Who put Jelly beans in my mane, wait don't tell me, Trickster right?" he asked as he followed Grumpy to the room.

"Yup." Opening the door once more he saw Trick in the exact same spot he left him. "What are you doing? Why haven't you moved?"

"You told me not to touch anything." He told Grumpy smugly. Grumbling he shoved Trick out of his way, knocking him to the floor.

Brave Heart just glared at him as he walked past Trick lying on the ground, "Just sleep on the floor tonight, and have your bean back," Brave Heart dropped the handful of jelly beans he'd pulled out of his mane onto Trick's stomach he looked up at Loyal Heart and Champ, "How's Tenderheart?"

"Sleeping just fine," Loyal Heart said, yawning and lying next to Tenderheart, he was out in a moment.

"He's going to have one nasty hangover when he wakes up, sports fan," Champ said, "I'll sleep on the floor too," he added, grabbing the two spare pillows and tossing one to Trick before lying down on the floor at the feet of the beds.

Grumpy had already claimed a spot on the remaining bed. Good Luck and Brave Heart exchanged a look before both rushing to get to the other side. The force of both of them jumping on the bed sent Grumpy into the air and onto the floor.

"Looks like you lost your spot Grumpy." Trick smirked over at him with his head propped on his hand.

Snatching the hares pillow he took the comforters from both the beds and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door so hard his companions winced.

Whistling Trick lay on his back, folding his ears behind his head, "Someone is not a night owl."

"Just get some sleep," Good Luck said, "And make sure Tenderheart doesn't go berserk when we get up," the green bear yawned and fell asleep.

As the sun rose the next morning, the heavy motel blinds kept it from waking the sleeping Care Bears.

Tenderheart however was beginning to suffer a pounding in between his eyes that was making him wake up. His head felt like it weighed a ton and his mouth tasted like mud.

Groaning he sat up slowly, paw going to his aching head. "Ooooo what happened?" Gradually opening his eyes, he found himself in a horribly decorated room. Looking around he saw Loyal Heart sleeping next to him, Champ and Trick on the floor, and Good Luck and Brave Heart in the bed next to him. None of this was adding up.

"What is going on here? Where are we?" He instantly regretted his volume, wincing as his head pounded.

Loyal Heart was the first to wake up, "Good morning Tenderheart," he said, "We're in a Motel on route 66. I'd suggest you lie down and wait for a bit unless you want to make your headache worse."

Tenderheart groaned and lay back for a moment, trying to remember, the last thing he could remember was being at the summer festival and the others persuading him to drink more and more, wine!

Tenderheart put the pieces together fast, "You got me drunk and dragged me on a road trip!" Again he had to stop, holding his head as it pounded harder when he shouted.

"It was actually much easier than we thought." Trick murmured from his place on the floor, eyes still closed.

"I want to go home. Now. This is kidnapping."

"Actually its bearnapping, and I don't think there's a law against that."

Tenderheart glared at the hare; never had he wanted to hit someone with a heavy object so badly.

"This is why we brought you here, you need to loosen up Tenderheart," Brave Heart spoke up from the other bed, "just relax until your hangover goes away."

"How am I supposed to relax here?" Tenderheart asked as he slid off the bed, "I need a shower," he said, as he headed for the bathroom.

Stumbling into the bright yellow bathroom he closed the door and turned the knobs on the shower, without looking at what was asleep in the bottom.

Grumpy awoke with a yelp as icy water pelted his face and blankets, soaking him quickly.

"Of all the idiotic no good irresponsible prank driven cousins why were we stuck with him." Ready to unleash his wrath on Trick, thinking it was his idea to awaken him in such a manner, he stopped, seeing Tender Heart covering his ears against the tirade.

"When did you wake up?"

"Just now. Why are you sleeping in the shower?"

"The beds were taken."

"Well get out." He opened the door a crack for Grumpy to slide through. As he shuffled past Tenderheart mumbled, "I can't believe you're part of this."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." He shut the door behind him.

At this point everyone was up, "I guess Tenderheart woke up," Champ said.

"That's for sure," Brave Heart said, "so what should we do now?"

Trick rolled onto his belly, "Find some place for breakfast and then hit the road. Maybe they'll perk up after some food." His ears swiveled to point at Grumpy and the closed bathroom door.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Good Luck said, "but all the same where's the nearest place to get some food?" he asked.

Trick shrugged, "Heck if I know. This is my first time here too."

"Well let's see," Good Luck checked the map, "Looks like there's a small restaurant nearby, further down the road.

"Shouldn't be too hard to get there, though getting Tenderheart into a car might be," Brave Heart observed.

"We have to make sure he doesn't use his tummy symbol." Grumpy told them.

"Let's just tie his hands and feet until he finally starts to loosen up. Easiest for everyone." Getting up Trick pounded on the bathroom door. "Hey Captain Hangover, some others of us would like to shower too."

"Then wait your turn!" Tenderheart shouted as he finished his shower, grumbling to himself and trying to figure a way out of this.

"So what do we do, jump him when he exits the bathroom?" Loyal Heart whispered.

"Something like that."

"Or, we could just let Tenderheart wrap his head around this at breakfast and let him choose to continue on this trip." Good Luck offered.

"And when he chooses to go home, then we jump him?" Trick questioned.

"Sounds good to me," Good Luck said, "I doubt he'll want to fly until his hangover goes away anyway.

"Well we'll see," Brave Heart said.

Yawning Grumpy ditched the soaking blanket, "How are we working driving? Switch every few hours or day by day?"

Trick opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the blue bear, "Lemme guess, no one is riding the bike but you. Well news flash, nobody wants to."

Scowling he went to the door, "I'll go check us out."

"Huh, Trick sure knows how to scowl when he wants to," Good Luck said.

"Well it sounds like Tenderheart is done showering," Champ said as they hear him shuffling around, likely drying off.

Tenderheart exited, scowling in such a way that could have put Grumpy to shame, "Ok, so what are you going to do to me now?"

"Get food before we hit the open road. We need sustenance sports fan." Champ cut Brave Heart off and beat him into the shower.

"Trick is checking us out so sit tight for now." Grumpy told him.

"Fine," Tenderheart said, sitting on one of the beds.

"You really do need to loosen up, Tenderheart," Brave Heart said.

"So you got me drunk and dragged me down to earth on a road trip?" Tenderheart asked accusingly.

"Just relax and enjoy the trip," Good Luck said, "You'll have fun if you let yourself."

"Would you have come with us if we had just asked you?"

"No Grumpy. Probably not, I have things to do."

He groaned, "You always have things to do. That's the point. You. Need. To. Relax." Grumpy spoke slow to get through the hangover fog.

"Trust us, Tenderheart. You trust us to handle missions so trust us with you for a week," Good Luck said.

"Nothing bad will happen, I promise you that," Loyal Heart added.

At that moment Champ exited the bathroom and Brave Heart took his turn in there.

Trick too returned from checking them out. "So what's the verdict? Are we going to breakfast or not?"

"Once everyone's done cleaning up," Champ said.

After about half an hour, everyone had cleaned up and they were back outside, this time creating two Cloud Cars to avoid cramming people into them, with Brave Heart and Loyal Heart driving each car.

"It's not far, let's go!" Champ said, checking the map again as they headed off.

"I'll meet you guys there. My bike needs to stretch her legs." Without waiting for a response he shifted into gear and sped off.

Champ coughed, "I didn't order road dirt for breakfast."

"No dirt in Care-a-Lot. Just saying." Tenderheart said softly. He was sporting a pair of sunglasses, still not over his headache, though the shower had helped.

"Just let him drive then, if he gets lost he'll just fly back up home," Good Luck said before turning back to look at Tenderheart, "Come one, the open road, wind in your hair, you have to enjoy this on some level," he said.

"I still have a headache and it's too bright right now," Tenderheart said.

"Well just wait until you get some breakfast then you'll feel better," Brave Heart said as they continued driving.

About ten minutes later they arrived at a cheery looking roadside diner, it was mostly empty considering the early hour of the day and they pulled in.

"See, this isn't so bad, Sport's fan," Champ said, nudging Tenderheart.

"Just get me some coffee," he said as they entered.

Trick smiled at them from a large table in the back. Sitting on the table were 7 steaming mugs of coffee and a plate of donuts. "Figured I'd get us started off."

He pointed to the mug on his right, "Grumpy that's yours. Black with 4 sugars."

"Thanks." It didn't occur to him how odd it was that he knew his coffee order.

"Yeah, thanks for starting us off," Good Luck said, sitting down and drinking his coffee as the others joined them.

Brave Heart had grabbed a menu before sitting down, "I'm hungry, let's see what they serve here."

Trick twirled his spoon on the table as he glanced over the menu. "Ooo! Waffles! Game on!" Munching on a donut he glanced at Tenderheart.

He was sitting with his head a few inches above his coffee mug as he glanced over the menu. The words weren't coming into focus for him so he took another swig of coffee.

"The omelets looked pretty good." Trick told him.

"Guess I'll start there." Flipping to a page that looked like it had pictures of eggs on it he began looking it over.

"I'll have the steak and eggs," Brave Heart said.

"Just hash browns for me," Good Luck said as he put his menu down.

"Just Orange Juice for me for now," Champ said.

Grumpy too closed his menu and took a large swig of coffee.

"What are you getting?" Tenderheart asked. He was still unsure of what to get.

"I didn't realize I had to clear it with you."

Sneering at the grumbly bear he returned to his menu. Deciding on one of the omelets, he settled back and waited for their waitress.

"I'll just get some cereal," Loyal Heart said.

At that moment the waitress came by she was a relatively young woman, "Care Bears, never thought I'd see you here and," she saw Tenderheart, "Tenderheart, I definitely never thought I'd see you here."

"Do I know you?" he asked, not recognizing the woman.

"I guess I've grown up a bit since we last met," the waitress said, "Don't you remember, you helped me out a few years ago when I was just going into high school because none of my friends were going to the same school. I'm Angela."

"Angela, I didn't recognize you?" Tenderheart looked up at her, "what are you doing here?"

"Just working to pay my way through College, it's summer break so I took more shifts to help pay tuition," Angela explained.

He managed a smile for her, "That's great! It sounds like you're doing alright for yourself. I hope the semester goes well for you. You always were a smart girl."

Trick leant forward onto the table, interested in the exchange.

"Looks like things could go more easily now," Brave Heart whispered to Loyal Heart, who nodded.

"I'm taking business courses, I did well last year, but I don't want to keep you and your friends waiting, what were your orders?" she asked all of them.

"Steak and Eggs," Brave Heart replied.

"Just some corn flakes," Loyal Heart added.

"Hash browns," Good Luck said.

"Just some Orange Juice for now," Champ said, "I still need to think about what I want."

"Waffles for me please! With extra butter and lots of syrup." Trick told her with a big grin.

"Blueberry pancakes for me." Grumpy told Angela, handing over his menu. "And more coffee when you have a chance please."

"Thanks, and you Tenderheart?" Angela asked.

"The ham and cheese omelet," he said.

"Alright, I'll get the staff working on it," she said, having jotted down their orders and heading for the kitchen.

"That was nice," Brave Heart said.

"I didn't think it was possible. I mean I heard you went on missions, but I've never seen you do anything but coordinate." Trick told him while folding the napkin ring into a paper football.

Tenderheart shrugged, "I suppose I could stand to get out more."

"You could," Brave Heart said, "Just relax and enjoy this for now, everyone will be fine."

Tenderheart sighed and sat back, not sure what to say.

"Well that's an improvement of sorts," Loyal Heart said.

"Just wait till you see the water tower shaped like a ketchup bottle. You'll love it!"

Rolling his eyes at Trick Grumpy confiscated the paper football before it could be put into play.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously. In your hands this thing is a poked eye waiting to happen."

"I'd have to agree with Grumpy on that one," Loyal Heart said.

A few minutes passed and their food had arrived, they thanked Angela, who had to leave as more customers were arriving, after Champ ordered some bacon and eggs.

"So other than the ketchup bottle, what else are we going to see today?" Good Luck asked.

"I figured we'll get through Illinois today and just stop at whatever looks interesting." Trick told him.

"Sounds like a plan," Champ said as his food arrived and he began to eat.

While the boys were eating their breakfast, Fauna was making sure she had everything she needed for her escape. She was planning on hiding out on Earth for the next couple of days, until the council calmed down from her prank. Plus, she just really needed some alone time. Being the Queendame constantly put her in the spotlight and at the disposal of the others. She was a little sick of it, and often missed the days when she could come and go as she pleased.

Looking over to Blue in the bed they used when they slept in human form, she smiled. He had curled around one of the pillows after she had slid out of his arms. Leaning over him she smoothed his hair off his forehead, placing a gentle kiss in its wake. "See you in a few days love."

He mumbled something and burrowed deeper into the pillow.

Walking out of the cave, she slung her pack over her shoulder before gaining her true form and flying for the nearest portal.

Tinker stretched and stirred in Arrow's nest, yawning she opened her eyes, she was lying against Arrow's chest in his natural form. She stood up and looked around, it was peaceful and Arrow was still asleep, "Well not much else to do, and I should get back home," She concentrated and conjured a bunch of balloons with her tummy symbol, using them to float down to the ground before dashing in the direction of a nearby portal.

As the Care Bears woke up they found a breakfast of fruit and cereal, courtesy of Fauna, spread on one of the festival tables from last night. Arrow joined them as soon as he woke up and was going to see them back to the portal to get home.

Jolly yawned and stretched, "You blokes sure know 'ow ta throw a party. OI'm gonna be sore fo' a week."

Looking around he realized Tinker hadn't come here ahead of him. "Has anyone seen Tinker?"

"I was just out for a morning run," Tinker said, as she came running up, "I passed this on the way here and decided to do some running first. Sleep well?" she asked Arrow.

"Very well. I was exhausted." Taking on his human form he picked up an apple and began munching on it.

Seeing Melody and Trust Heart emerge from their tents he waved at them. "Good Morning guys. Did you sleep well?"

The lioness nodded, "I did quite well, it's quiet here at night."

"I slept," Trust Heart added, "and now I'm hungry," he added diving on the food and chowing down.

"With manners like that you should fit in pretty well here." Swift Heart told him as she came up. "Eat quick and then we have to go. I don't want to over stay our welcome."

Melody nodded as she began to eat as well, "This shouldn't take too long."

"I think we'll be good," Tinker said, "as long as we don't bother anyone on the way out."

"Most of the others are still sleeping. I think it's mostly the council she's worried about."

Swift Heart, whose mouth was full, pointed at Arrow and tapped her nose.

"Will you be sure to thank Blue and Fauna for us Arrow? Let them know we had a wonderful time." True Heart asked him. Scowling at Trust she reprimanded him, "Smaller bites Trust Heart.

Trust Heart said something muffled and then swallowed his mouthful of food.

Melody just sighed as she finished eating. It didn't take long for everyone else to finish their food so they decided to leave before anyone else did and headed for the portal that led to the Kingdom of Caring.

Arrow gripped Tinkers hand; his friends were the last few Care Bears remaining. "I'll walk you guys back to the portal." Moving in the right direction he continued, "Sorry Fauna didn't stick around. Apparently she enjoys her alone time."

"That's fine, she can have her alone time," Tinker said, "I have things to do when I get back home anyway and I can try to go see her some time," Tinker said as they neared the portal.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Big plans huh? So big you can't even give away the smallest detail?" He teased her.

"I can, just not here," Tinker said, her voice serious rather than playful as she looked Arrow in the eye so he'd know she meant stuff about their time travel.

Nodding somberly he leant down for his goodbye kiss. "See you as soon as I can."

Tinker kissed him back, putting her arms around him, "I'll see you too," she said before she passed through the portal.

Back in Care-a-Lot Noble Heart and True Heart went to the Hall of Hearts to take stock of where Tenderheart had left off as far as mission went. While they knew the basis of the system he used, they couldn't seem to locate where his schedule for everyone on star-o-scope and night duty and such were.

"Did you check in his desk?"

"Yes Noble Heart. I didn't see it. There was an awful lot of post it notes however."

"Oh good. So then we can make post it trails all over the place so we can find the stuff we need." He grinned at his wife as she laughed at him. "Perhaps Melody can help us out. She did spend a lot of time with him in here. More than any of the others."

Nodding he closed the drawer he was looking in, "I'll go see if I can find her."

At the moment, Melody was wheeling around Care-A-Lot, making sure she remembered everything about this place. It wasn't hard as she spent most of her time here as the paved walks were better for her chair to move around on compared to even the solid ground of the Forest of Feelings. She saw Noble Heart exit the Hall of Hearts and he immediately spotted her and dashed over to her.

"Melody, I was looking for you!" he called as he approached.

"You were?" Melody asked, confused and surprised, "what did you need to see me for?"

"We need your help in the Hall of Hearts, to try and figure out Tenderheart's organization system."

"Ahh," Melody knew what they meant. She had spent plenty of time learning his "system" as he called it and honestly it often surprised her how someone so obsessed with procedure and planning could keep such disorder in his office. Although he said he had his own mental organization system Melody often thought Tenderheart was just too stubborn to admit he was messy.

Escorting her into the Hall of Hearts he brought her to Tenderheart's desk. "First things first we need to find the duty schedule so we know who is supposed to be where. Caring Mission assignment we can handle just fine but we need everything else."

True Heart looked up from the pile of papers she was sorting through, "Maybe we can convince him to put everything into a computer."

"Ok, just a moment," Melody began rooting through one of the bottom drawers of Tenderheart's desk, "here it is," she said, pulling a file folder out for the founders to look at, "and yes I think he should get a computer too, it would help clean up this clutter, I hope."

Noble Heart glanced over the schedule, frowning as he realized some of the shifts were assigned to people on the road trip. "Hmmm. Melody? How about you reassign people to cover the shifts for the guys." He handed her the schedule.

"Alright shouldn't be too hard," Melody said as she read over the schedule, rearranging and extending some shifts to make sure everything was covered.

Patting her on the shoulder he sat in one of the chairs next to the desk. "We also have to figure out who's going to be in charge of the Cousins and Bears until they get back." Noble Heart was now beginning to realize how many oversights had occurred when the trip was okayed.

"Any thoughts True Heart?"

"I'm not too sure," True Heart said, "let me think about it for a bit." The founder sat there, thinking for a few minutes before she answered, "The only suggestions I can think of are for us to take over temporarily, it wouldn't be for too long and I think we could handle it for a while."

He nodded. "I'm sure we could. It might be good for us to get back in the saddle, as it were, for a while. I have been feeling rather detached lately."

"Well that's one problem solved," Melody said, "I could help you two if you want, I'd like to learn more about how things are run up here."

"Sounds good to me. In a little while I'll be going to the Forest of Feelings to do my daily check up on the cousins and make sure all is well."

"We'd appreciate that, Melody," True Heart said, smiling, "Now I need to go see if the Care Bears are all right, if you'll excuse me," she said before heading outside.

Noble Heart made his first stop Bright Hearts house. He wanted to make sure the raccoon hadn't taken on more than he could handle. Sometimes his projects had a habit of getting away from him...literally.

Knocking on the door he called, "Bright Heart? You home?"

"I'm here, just a minute," Bright Heat called form inside. A few minutes later he appeared at the door, "Hi Noble Heart, how are things?" he asked, a bit more casual than he normally was.

"Things are fine. I'm just making sure the same can be said about you." He was surprised by the casual air around Bright Heart. Peering over the raccoon's shoulder he looked for signs of smoke or explosions.

"Is something wrong, Noble Heart?" Bright Heart asked a bit confused.

He shook his head smiling, "Nothing. I'm just making sure you inventions aren't running wild around the house."

"No nothing like that," Bright Heart said, "though I do need to get back to that, just not today."

"Alright well I'll leave you to it. I have to check on everyone else still. See you at dinner. We had to revise the schedule for duties up here so everyone will be getting an updated version then."

"Alright, see you later, also don't bother checking on Gentle Heart, she's fine," he said, smiling before he went back inside and shut the door.

Noble Heart got a few feet away before Bright Heart's words registered with him. Groaning he covered his eyes, "It's one thing to know their dating. It's another to know they are doing other things. I changed their diapers for Wishing Stars sake."

Continuing on his way he tried to not linger on what Bright Heart was actually working on.

True Heart's rounds back in Care-a-Lot were going fairly well. She made sure to get someone on the Star-o-scope, fortunately it was Wish's turn and she was available.

Everyone was mostly recovered from the festival, most were resting and fortunately there were no alerts yet, which was a good thing for today.

Illusion Heart Alligator was currently in the Hall of Hearts kitchen working on a surprise for his and Grateful Heart's anniversary. He couldn't work on it in his own kitchen because she had a key and could come in at any moment.

Whistling to himself he rolled out the dough for his special dessert. He hoped none of the others minded that he had completely overrun the kitchen. Not that it was the first time this had happened.

Melody was feeling a bit hungry as she re-organized the schedule and decided to stop by the kitchen for a bite to eat. She stopped at the entrance when she saw Illusion Heart Alligator workin.

"Oh, hi Illusion Heart," she said, "should I come back later if I want some food?"

"Non petite. Come on in. You can be mon taste tester or I can whip you up somethin." He motioned to the microwave, "Dat machine is all yours. I don enjoy cooking with it." He sent a scowl at the offending device before beginning to tear his dough into sections.

"I don't use the Microwave if I can help it," Melody admitted, "I was in charge of making food when we were on our own and it makes me feel like I'm using another crutch."

"It is meant fo' teenagers who jus wanna reheat dere plain burgers and col' pizza." Grabbing the two ends of the dough snake he expertly whipped them around so they wrapped around each other into a snake like twist. Setting it on a buttered cookie sheet he grabbed another.

"What are you making?" Melody asked, curious.

"Dey my own creation. Kinda a mix between a Danish and a cannoli. De pastry gonna get injected wid fruit preserves, painted in butter, den cooked an' sprinkled wid powdered sugar. Mon chere loves dem." He pushed the bowl of fruit filling towards her for her to try.

Melody carefully used a clean spoon to fish some of the filling out of the bowl and tasted it, "It's good, Illusion, where did you learn to cook?"

He continued to mix the filling and twirl dough twists. "Taugh mahself mostly. Watched de chef's on TV an stole," He stopped briefly to make sure no one else was listening, "I mean borrowed food magazines an cook books." He finished with a wink. "Dere a lot you can learn through experimentation."

"Could you teach me?" Melody asked, "I mostly just made food out of whatever was available so I don't know how to cook complex things.

He paused and wiped his hands on a dish towel. "Sure petite, if dats what you want." Placing the pan in the oven he set the timer and turned back to face her. "Where you wanna start?"

"Well, I supposed I could just watch you for now, what are you doing all this cooking for?" she asked.

He rolled out a ball of dough and handed it to her. "Roll dat out like you saw me do." Going to the fridge he got himself some water. "Tomorrow es mah anniversary. Gloria likes when I cook fo' her."

The purple lioness nodded as she began to roll the dough like Illusion had, "that's nice of you, am I doing this right?" she asked.

"Oui. An I don mind. _J'aime cuisiner et j'aime Gloria. Le deux vont de pair."_

Melody just stared at him, she didn't' understand a word of French, "If you say so," she said, somewhat embarrassed.

"Forgive my rudeness petite. I forget not everyone understands de language of mon home. I said dat I love to cook and I love Gloria. De two go hand in hand." He laughed at the embarrassed expression on her face.

"Oh alright then," Melody said, unsure how else to comment but going back to work on the dough.

Going to the refrigerator her took out two large fish and put them on a separate cutting board from the dough. He scaled them as he spoke, "What yo favorite tings to eat petite? Maybe I can show you how to make dem."

"Well I don't really know," Melody admitted, "I do like fish though but I haven't really tried much. I don't eat a lot because I don't use a lot of energy since I can't walk."

"Rollin dat chair of yours around all day ain't easy. Dat's gotta burn some energy." Slicing open the belly of a fish he began to clean the insides out. "An I'm sure dere other stuff you could do if you wanna be more active."

"It does but I haven't really thought of any other way to get exercise. So what ways can fish be prepared?" Melody asked.

"Blanched, broiled, fried," He cut a chunk off and flipped it into his mouth, chewing with a happy murmur, "An raw for de truly adventuresome."

"I'd prefer cooked. How are you cooking these?" she asked.

"De halibut es gonna be broiled in a lemon cream sauce and den stuffed wid crab cake mixture."

"It sounds delicious," Melody said, "Can you show me how to prepare some?"

Nodding he went about mixing the sauce the fish would be broiled in and began to heat the pan on the stove, all the while explaining the steps he was doing to Melody. Once the fish were in the pan he began work on the crab cake stuffing. Melody had appeared to relax immensely around him so he used the opportunity to comment on an observation he'd made.

"So you seem to be enjoyin Brave Hearts company."

"Well, I like him, he's a nice person and I just want to get to know him better," Melody said, which was the truth but lacking the greatest details.

He nodded, "Makes sense. Seeing as how you both de same species an all." Whistling a short tune he placed the crab mixture aside to check on the fish.

"True," Melody paused but then smiled, "I don't want to keep you, let's try and get this done."

While those two were in the kitchen Swift Heart was making her way through the building to the attic. She wanted to see if she could find some pictures of herself and Grumpy as cubs to blow up for the wedding shower. On her way she had to pass by the Rainbow Rescue Beam. It was of course broken again. Grinning evilly at it she rubbed her hands, "You just wait till Wingman Alpha comes back. She and Beta and I have quite the surprise for you." Something fell inside the machine sending off sparks and causing Swift Heart to yelp and run up the stairs.

Back at their house, Tinker was sitting at a desk pouring over the timeline chart she had brought back from the future with her. The Fall Festival was roughly the one year time mark and she checked the events that had passed. So far so good. She hated having to think this but she had too, or this whole trip would be for naught. She glanced idly down at the energy pistol she'd brought with her, her trump card for the battle. Then she sighed and placed it back in the drawer, covering it with the two sets of spare sheets, before going back to study the chart.


	17. Chapter 17

A week later the guys came back from their road trip with loads of stories and only a few minor injuries. Apparently Tenderheart had ended up having an amazing time and had actually taken point on the trip, but in a good non-bossy sort of way. That happy Tenderheart vanished however the moment he saw how the Rainbow Rescue beam had been destroyed under "mysterious circumstances." Bright Heart had pronounced it unfixable and was already working on plans for a new one. While he had ranted and raved, Grumpy had gone off to congratulate his Fiancée on a job well done. 

Trick had still not gone to see Ruby, wanting to get some advice from other females on how to make up for what he'd said. That was what let him get coerced into going to earth with Fauna and Swift Heart to look for wedding stuff. Cozy Heart was going to go too but she had been called in for a last minute mission.

Currently he was sitting in the cloud mobile with Swift Heart while Fauna flew alongside. She would land in a secluded location and take on her human form then join them. Trick was hanging his head over the side, mentally preparing himself. 'Mom's not very girly. So...so I'm looking at what, 3 hours tops? No way she'd shop longer than that.'

Tinker was looking over a small Caring Mission report that had been handed to her; it was a minor mission that had been shelved because of the rather large number of missions going on that day. However Tinker was free so she decided to check it out thinking it might be something important. Melody was already busy so she grabbed Trust Heart to go with her.

"Why is this so important Tinker?" he asked as they flew down to Earth.

"Call it intuition," Tinker said, "I think things are about to start moving forward for us."

"What do you mean?" Trust Heart was confused.

"I mean that we have to start actively trying to stop our future form happening, if we don't then nothing will change," Tinker said seriously. Trust Heart just nodded, he'd hoped they wouldn't have to do much but that was wishful thinking.

Arriving at the first store, Swift Heart dragged Trick inside to wait for Fauna. She went to the nearest rack of dresses while Trick stayed frozen in the doorway. "Please tell me you are not going to try on all these?" He glanced dazedly over the thousands of white dresses that all looked exactly the same to him.

"Of course not. Just several hundred or so." She teased him. When he didn't reply she pointed to the chair, "Just sit there and start yakking my ears off about how you screwed up with Ruby."

Fauna arrived and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head, "Give me a style and a list of no no's."

"Preferably short, and not a lot of bling. Oh, and no fabric petals. I'm a rabbit not a chicken and don't want to look like one."

Trick picked up an elastic lace circle adorned with a blue bow and began twirling it around his fingers. "Do you really need all this frippery? The ceremony only lasts like what an hour and then the party 5 or so?"

"Well Trick, that particular piece of frippery is commonly taken off by the grooms teeth during the party and then again later." Fauna told him nonchalantly as she examined a dress.

Eyes widening he began to sort through the other garters in the bin, intrigued.

Tinker and Trust landed in a small city and got out. It didn't look so bad but they couldn't just stand around. Tinker began to search around for the source of the caring mission alert.

"All right Swifty come out already." Fauna called as she took a sip of the champagne the bridal salon provided for them.

Her voice came from behind the curtain, "I'm not thrilled with it. Just so you know."

"Let us decide. Get out here."

As she came out in the ball gown dress, Trick nearly fell out of his seat laughing. "You look like the circus is hiding under that thing. Love the polka dots, when do the elephants come out?"

Scowling at him she turned to Fauna hoping for a more adult response. What she got was the Pegasus queen humming the Barnum and Bailey song.

With a groan she returned behind the curtain for the next dress.

Tinker and Trust's search eventually yielded a result when Tinker spotted a grey Care Bear lounging under a tree.

She got Trust's attention and spoke to him in a hushed tone, "Look, I think it's Independent Bear," she said.

"Really?" Trust Heart was a bit disbelieving but looked and saw that she was right, "It is him. Did he set off the alert."

"He did, and I'm guessing that with all the missions today no one found him before," Tinker surmised, "Now that we've found him we should be able to get his help in dealing with No-Heart."

"But Ruby should know when I'm being serious and when I'm just saying things. She knows my filter doesn't always work properly and a lot of what comes out is just word vomit." He placed another veil on his head and gave a twirl in front of a mirror.

"Girls don't care if you meant it or not. If it hurts, it hurts and we'll let you know. And Ruby never struck me as the forgiving type, so she'll make you hurt for hurt." Fauna turned a page in the magazine she was reading.

"All right. I think this one is closer." Coming out she posed with her hands on her hips. This dress was a short ballerina style with wide silk ruffles making up the skirt. The bodice was sheer everywhere except over her boobs and was as tight as a corset. It was sleeveless and the neck line plunged low over her breast bone.

Trick yelped and covered his eyes, seeing his mom practically naked. "Too revealing!"

The girls exchanged a giggle over the cowering hare in a veil.

Indy was trying to relax when he heard speaking nearby and opened his eyes. He wasn't prepared to see two more creatures like himself standing there.

"Well I was hoping something interesting would happen today," he said, standing up, deciding he would go over to greet them.

After 3 hours in the first shop, and listening to Trick moan about how the last 5 dresses reminded him of cupcakes, they decided to break for lunch. They had managed to rule out ball gown, A-line, and mermaid dresses as possibilities. They also managed to startle their bag boy with a few other revealing dresses.

Ordering their food, Fauna showed Swift Heart some of the dresses she had found in a magazine.

Trick was busy trying to connect all the dots on his place mat and kept switching between the orange and yellow crayon. "So how many more stores are we looking at?" He asked them. He had pretty much solved his Ruby problem so now it was all about Swift Heart.

"2 for me. And then I figure I will help Fauna pick out her bridesmaid dress."

Fauna sneered, "And I'm very picky."

Groaning he whacked his head on the table.

Tinker turned to face Indy as he came to meet her; she took note of the sword he had at his side.

"Hello there," Indy said, "and who are you exactly."

"My name is Tinker Bear," Tinker said, deciding that doing the usual Care Bear thing would be a bad thing.

"My name is Indy," the grey bear said, "who's your friend?" he asked, looking at Trust Heart.

"I'm Trust Heart Dog," Trust replied, feeling more confident about this.

"Hmm," Indy said, "so what brings you here?" he asked.

"You actually," Tinker said, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us."

While they waited for their food to come, they discussed honey moon locations. Swift Heart wanted to go somewhere that didn't have water activities as the sole source of entertainment. Fauna reminded her that it had to be some place with good food and nowhere it rained a lot.

"You should go somewhere with lots of sight-seeing options. Like Italy." Both girls looked at him stunned. "What?"

"Italy is actually a good idea. I've always wanted to see Venice."

"Yeah and Grumpy would love the Coliseum."

Fauna patted Trick on the back, "Well done you. You get dessert."

"Woohoo!"

"Join you?" Indy asked sounding confused.

"There's a whole society of beings like ourselves who live up there," Tinker pointed up at the clouds and Indy followed her finger.

"I see," he said, not too sure if he should believe her.

"You can just come for a visit and decide if you want to stay or not," Trust Heart added, hoping that was enough.

"I need to think about this," Indy said, "and I need to eat something before I make a decision."

Heading to the next shop they passed by a shoe store having a clearance sale. Fauna's eye was caught by a sparkly pair of red pumps in the window. "Hmmm, I do need shoes for this wedding." Without waiting for the other two's consent she ventured inside.

Swift Heart glanced at the shoes and followed her, "I'm getting married in Care-A-Lot, not Oz."

"Yet there will be a cowardly lion in attendance." Swift Heart glared at him.

Trick merely shrugged, "What? You said it was at night and we all know he's not the biggest fan of the dark."

Before she could respond Fauna shoved some ivory heels painted with silver glitter feathers under her nose. "These would go great with any dress. And they'd make you a normal height."

Taking the shoes and forgetting about Trick she slipped them on.

Indy, Tinker, and Trust had gone to a fast-food joint in town. Indy wasn't normally one to eat this kind of food but considering circumstances he needed something that tasted good no matter how bad it was for him.

"So you live up in the clouds," Indy was still skeptical.

"Yep we do," Trust Heart said, he was a bit oblivious to how much Indy was doubting him.

"So why do you want me to come live with you?" Indy asked, still incredulous.

"Well aren't you tired of not always having a place to sleep every night?" Tinker asked.

Indy cocked and eyebrow, how did she know? He sighed, "Maybe, but I'll decide once I've eaten."

In the next dress shop Fauna made herself busy looking over the selection of wedding rings while Swift Heart put on the next dress. Trick too was looking through the jewelry cases.

"May I help you with something?" The attendant was a young woman in her 20's and she had a ready to please smile on her face.

"I think we're just looking for now, but thank you." Fauna looked up from her perusing and returned the smile.

The woman's eyes flew to Fauna's forehead. "My, what an interesting tattoo. That must have hurt."

She shrugged, "Not really." Moving down the counter she looked at some necklaces in the next case.

Joining her, Trick saw a bracelet in the case, "Hey can I see that one?" Nodding she quickly unlocked the case and pulled it out. "Here you are. Its genuine silver set with Austrian crystals." Taking the bracelet, Trick turned it this way and that.

The woman held out another bracelet to Fauna, "And perhaps you would enjoy this one."

Feeling suddenly very nauseous Fauna quickly looked to the bracelet. It was a dainty gold link bracelet with pink and light green hearts hanging off it. She tried not to visibly shift away too fast, "No thank you."

Still grinning the woman pushed it closer to her, causing Fauna to wince and falter, "Are you sure miss? I think this is just the thing you need."

Shaking her head her smile vanished, "I said no thank you. I don't like gold."

Moving away from the counter she heard the lady murmur, "My apologies. If you'll excuse me, I need to see to something in the back." She put both bracelets away and disappeared.

Indy finished his food and sat back, thinking. He had devoured his food while the other two ate more slowly, which was good as it gave him time to think. Well he could at least see what this was all about, but he'd tell them that when they were done eating.

"This is it. I'm sure of it!" Swift Heart called, causing Fauna and Trick to turn and look at her. Fauna grinned as she looked her best friend over. The dress was off the shoulder straps that went into a body hugging bodice and cascaded into a looser skirt that flared ever so slightly above the knee. The top material had a soft sheen to it that cascaded down around the skirt in gentle waves. She had chosen a veil that was only long enough to cover her face and connected to a hair piece of white roses and rhinestones.

"It's perfect Swifty. Don't you agree Trick."

Mirroring Fauna's smile he nodded, "Grumpy would be a fool not to marry you in that."

Letting her hands travel slowly down the bodice she turned to the sales woman, "I'll take it."

When the other two had finished Indy spoke up, "I think I'll give it a shot, but as long as we don't leave right away, I need to get some stuff done alone, I'll meet you back here in an hour ok?"

"Sure, that's just fine," Tinker said. Indy paid for their food and left, in reality he just needed time to think about how he'd go about this, and to test their patience with him.

"Thanks for offering to carry my dress Trick. It was very gentlemanly of you."

Scowling he hefted the bag higher into his arms. How could something made of cloth weigh so much? "May I remind you that I was forced to carry the dress? Even though we have a perfectly good pack mule present." His ears swiveled to point at Fauna.

Swift Heart covered a smile. He had sounded just like Grumpy. Fauna inspected her nails, not fazed by his comment, "Price you pay for being the only boy on this expedition."

Heading for the cloud mobile they realized it was the only vehicle left in the lot from that morning. "I didn't realize we had been here that long."

Trick looked at Swift Heart in disbelief. "Are you trying to tell me those 8 hours just flew by for you? Yeah right."

Laughing Fauna shook her head, "I have to admit Swifty, I too am amazed you stayed focused for so long. I'm going to go head to the place I shifted in before."

A click sounded behind them; a very familiar click that had Trick going for the no longer existent gun on his hip. His eyes focused on the woman who had shown him and Fauna the jewelry, even as he realized he was unarmed. She however had a hand gun pointed coolly at Fauna and was standing a good 12 feet away from her; no way she could miss. He berated himself for allowing the past to undue years of survival training. 'Dammit. How did she get so close without me hearing her?'

The woman's face remained stoic, "I don't think shifting will be necessary your Majesty. Where you're going you won't need it."

Fauna remained clam, "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

Swift Heart nodded, "Yeah I think you have her confused with-"

The woman scoffed, "Oh please. All I needed was to see that symbol on your forehead. The reaction to that bracelet just gave me the evidence I needed to get the approval from my boss." Responding to the flabbergasted look on Fauna's face she continued, "What? Did you actually believe we had nothing on you? Pathetic. Every single field agent knows what you look like in your human form, thanks to that." She flicked the gun at Fauna's forehead.

"Just let her go. You don't want to do this." Swift Heart tried reasoning with her.

"That's enough! Either of you make a move and I pop you too. Sure gold bullets may not be as lethal to you…but that all matters where my aim lies."

Fauna's mind was racing. There had to be some way, some form she could take to get at the Hunter and disarm her before she pulled the trigger.

Swift Heart's heart was accelerating and her breathing was coming short. She had to get Fauna away from here. She was not going to watch this woman shoot her while she was still able to act.

Trick couldn't move. He knew that even if he tried to do something, the woman would fire. She had them trapped.

"I must thank you for not only buying a dress, but for endowing me with the honor of killing the most wanted Pegasus of all time." Grinning she aimed the gun directly at Fauna's heart, "Long live the queen."

As she pulled the trigger Fauna saw Swift Heart leaping in front of her out of the corner of her eye. Instead of the bullet hitting her, she watched it sink into Swift Heart's abdomen.

Crying out at feeling the impact she landed momentarily on her feet before crumpling to her side.

"MOM!" Trick roared before he could stop himself. Dropping the dress and forgetting everything else around him, Trick hurried to her. As she lay gasping on the ground, he saw a trickle of red begin to seep from one of the wings on her heart tummy symbol.

The Hunter stalled a moment, trying to figure out what happened. It was all the time Fauna needed. Eyes glowing gold and with a primal growl she shifted into a timber rattlesnake and buried her fangs in the woman; striking her with lightning speed in three locations. Tricks actions went unnoticed by her as she focused on the woman who had shot Swift Heart, "You do not deserve a swift death. The hemotoxin I injected you with will assure that you suffer. Nothing can save you, but you better pray for all those you are leaving behind that Swift Heart survives."

The woman just lay there stunned and unable to breath. Her insides were beginning to burn as her blood carried the acid through her system.

Swift Heart was lying in an already shallow pool of her own blood. Trick had clamped his hands on her stomach wound but even so it was doing nothing to stop the bleeding.

Kneeling next to her Fauna began to examine the wound, "Are you insane. Why did you do that? It was me they wanted."

"I know. And I couldn't let them get you. Not you. That bullet was a death sentence for you."

"And what about you! Like she said, it's still a bullet. Swift Heart, you've been shot!" She still couldn't grasp that fact. The person who had been a sister to her was shot, in place of her.

Trick looked at Fauna "What do we do? Should we take her to the hospital?"

She shook her head taking on her true form. "No. We have to get her home. Here put her on my back and..," stopping suddenly she felt her head spin and stomach heave. More blood was spilling out of the wound, and it was slightly sparkly. "That stupid bitch."

Trick looked to her in need of clarification.

"The bullet dissolved and spread through her blood. If it had hit me it would have poisoned me even faster." Pain seared through Fauna's eyes, "Swift Heart I'm so sorry but I can't touch you."

"Get away from me then. Get home and tell them we're coming." About to fly away Swift Heart stopped her, "Wait! Take my dress."

Fauna gave a wet laugh, "I can't believe you are still worried about a dress when you are bleeding to death."

She attempted a grin but it came out as a wince, "All the more reason not to argue with me." Trick tossed the dress on Fauna's back and she took off.

Swift Heart's hands had replaced his on her abdomen and were quickly becoming stained in red. Crying out slightly as Trick lifted her she let her head fall on his shoulder. His hand gently stroked her arm "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have tried harder or been paying closer attention instead of whining. Just hang on, for me please." Carrying her as carefully as he could he deposited her in the back seat of the cloud mobile.

The engine turning over drowned out Swift Heart's whisper as Trick raced for home. "Anything for you, son." Feeling the cloud mobile lift off the ground she gazed aimlessly up at the clouds racing by above her. Already she felt cold as shock began to set in. Just like everything else she did, Swift Heart's life had come down to a matter of minutes.

Indy eventually came back to meet Tinker and Trust, "alright, I'm ready to go, but how do we get up there?" he asked, pointing skyward.

"In this," Tinker said, conjuring a cloud car in front of her.

Indy just stared in disbelief, "You just created a car out of your stomach. And it's made of cloud," he said deadpan.

"Yep it is," Trust Heart said getting in the side seat.

"And how is it going to support my weight?" Indy asked as Tinker got into the driver's seat and the grey bear approached it, pushing the clouds a bit, they held.

"Just get in. I'm technologically minded and even I can accept this," Tinker said.

Indy tested the car again, getting in after a moment. He lurched a bit when it took off, "A flying car made of clouds," he said incredulously, "either this is the strangest thing I've ever seen or there was something funny in that fast food burger, or the fries."

Tinker sighed, she knew this would only get more ridiculous when he saw the architecture of Care-A-Lot.

Fauna had never flown so fast in her entire life. She didn't care if she burst a lung or if her wings fell off; if Swift Heart died because of time wasted she would never forgive herself. Relief flooded through her as she saw the clouds coming into view. Touching down on the nearest edge of Care-a-Lot she galloped across the clouds shrieking at the top of her lungs, "Take Care! Come quick! Swift Heart's been shot!" The wedding dress fell off her back and lay forgotten on the ground.

Take Care shot up when he heard Fauna, "She's been shot! Where is she?" he asked hurriedly, "When she gets here get her in here fast!"

"Trick's driving her. They should be-there they are!" The cloud mobile was bearing down on them. Fauna took a step away, "Should I go get help? I...I can't touch her right now." The words were like sand paper in her mouth.

As the cloud mobile landed, Trick hopped over the door and scooped Swift Heart up once more, "She's been losing consciousness."

"Here I'll help, get her into the clinic quickly," Take Care said as he helped Trick carry Swift Heart inside.

She groaned as the two carried her inside the clinic. "Where...am I?" All she could see was bright lights and a plain ceiling.

"It's going to be okay Swift Heart. We got you to Take Care Bear. He'll make you all better." He looked at his fellow Care Bear, "Right?"

"I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best," Take Care said. He couldn't lie about the chances and he didn't like them. They set Swift Heart on a table in the emergency room of Take Care's clinic. Take Care didn't need long to make an assessment, "She has blood poisoning, I can cure it but only if she remains stable and she'll need a blood transfusion immediately." Take Care hastily scribbled something down on some paper and handed it to Fauna, "Go to the store room in the basement and get me a package of blood with this on it now!" he shouted to communicate the emergency of the situation.

"I'm gone." She vanished out the door, tearing down the stairs and practically ripping the door off its hinges.

Trick had taken one of Swift Heart's hands in his and was squeezing her fingers.

She grinned at him, "Hey, don't sweat it. Didn't you hear? Swift Heart Rabbit is unbeatable." Her eyes were drooping; she looked so pale.

He couldn't keep tears from welling in his eyes, "I may have heard that once." Keeping a grin on his face he heard Fauna returning with the blood, "Here"

Take Care took the blood pack and cursed under his breath, "I was afraid of that, this is plus blood and her blood type is a minus so this won't work and I don't have any of this kind in minus. I'll need a donor or to borrow some from Earth," he explained, trying not to let himself sound desperate.

Fauna scowled, "What difference does it make! Plus or minus, it's all blood right? Just use it and tell me where to get more."

Trick looked from Take Care to his mom. Her eyes were closed and he felt her pulse growing weaker.

"Take mine. Take my blood."

"If you insist, just a quick moment, don't flinch," Take Care was fast, tying Trick's arm and getting a syringe, "Squeeze your hand," he said, taking a small blood sample and dropping it on a machine he used to test blood types. A moment later the machine beeped and Take Care sighed in relief, "You're compatible, up on the table now."

He did so, looking over at Fauna. "Can you find Grumpy? I think he'd want to be here."

She nodded, "I'm surprised no one else showed up with the way I was screaming." Before leaving the room she kissed the side of Swift Heart's head, staggering away from her and leaning against the wall afterwards. "Stay unbeatable. This has to work." Without looking back she left the clinic.

Take Care wasted no time in setting up the transfusion apparatus and sticking a needle in both Trick and Swift Heart. He got Trick's blood flowing out and into Swift Heart before he swiftly bandaged Swift Heart's wounds with gauze to stop the bleeding. Then, once Take Care found out it was gold in Swift's blood, he prepared an injection to clean up the poisoning and gave Swift Heart a shot.

"There, now all we have to do is wait," he said, sitting down, "keep your fist clenched, Trick, it will boost the pressure and make the transfusion process easier." 

Outside, Tinker had landed with Trust and Indy. Indy stared around at the cloud, heart and star based architecture and his first words were, "I need a strong drink."

Tinker sighed then saw Fauna rushing out of the Clinic at full speed so she called to the Pegasus queen, "Fauna, what's going on?"

Her eyes were wild as she quickly looked over Tinker, Trust, and the new guy. She didn't even pay him a second thought, "Swift Heart's hurt. I have to find Grumpy." Without waiting she took off towards Grumpy's house.

Tinker didn't wait to find anything else out but charged towards Take Care's clinic at full speed. Indy was curious and followed. Trust hadn't heard the conversation and wondered why Tinker was in such a hurry, but shrugged it off and headed for home to get some food.

Fauna was pounding on Grumpy's door, but there was no answer. "Grumpy! Come on open up, you have to open up!"

There was still no answer. Slumping against the door she pounded it again, "Swift Heart got shot because of me. I need you to be here, she needs you." Sliding down the door she sat on the ground and began to cry. "It's my fault. That shot was meant for me. Just like with mom." Pulling her knees to her chest she cried. 

Meanwhile, Trick was pumping his fist open and closed, encouraging the blood to flow quickly from his arm into Swift Hearts. Seeing his sister come in he looked at her sadly, "She got shot. She needed blood."

"Will she be alright?" Tinker asked Take Care, worried.

"She'll be fine for now. I need to go check my blood stores and maybe set up some donor times so this doesn't happen again," the doctor said, standing up as he headed for the door, "I'll leave you two here for now, if anything goes wrong I'm sure Tinker can find me in no time," he added as he left.

Slowly Swift Heart began to open her eyes. Blearily she looked around the room and saw Trick hooked up to her via a transfusion device and Tinker standing by her feet, "When did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago, Take Care went to check on his blood supply," Tinker explained, "I'm just relieved you're alright," she said, sitting back relaxing at last.

Her head nodded slowly, "I'd imagine so. After all, I am your mom right? It's only natural you'd be worried."

Trick sat upright, hissing as the needle in his arm pulled. "I didn't think you heard me! Crap how could I-"

"Easy Trick. I've known for a while."

Tinker gulped, but then sighed, she had seen how stubborn Swift Heart was and denying things now, especially after her lightning fast run to check on her, was just going to make her mad. "How long have you know mom," Tinker couldn't help but smile, it felt good to call Swift Heart "mom".

She thought back, "That first day. You raced me and I was nearly sure, and then Trick said he was allergic to onions and it was like a light bulb went off." Sighing she closed her eyes briefly. "We have some talking to do."

"I guess there's a lot you want to know," Tinker said, "Well we're alone here now so it's as good a time as any."

"At least until your dad comes storming in here in a pile of panic." Resettling herself she looked at her kids. "So tell me. How did you get here?"

"We, Tinker, Melody, Trust, Arrow and Ruby, traveled back in time to stop our future from happening. See Dad and Tink made this portal with this tech we found and it brought us back to this point so we could stop a pivotal event from happening."

She frowned, "And he let you do this alone?"

"We had to," Tinker said, "what do you think would happen if suddenly some copies of members of the Care Bears shows up in this time period. We're not born yet so we were able to pretend to just be lost Care Bears. We also couldn't risk letting No-Heart know that something was going on or we might make things worse than they already are, is that were even possible."

"What do you mean? How bad is it?"

Sadness flashed on Trick's face. "A lot of the others don't make it mom" He gripped the hand he was connected to, "Including you."

She gasped, "I'm dead in your time?"

"You died giving birth to us. Apparently some old injury made it hard for you and you bled out." His eyes looked at the bullet wound in her stomach before finding his sister's. "I think we know what that was now."

Tinker decided to try and get their hopes higher, "It wasn't just that, when you gave birth to us you were on the run. So as long as you don't over exert yourself after you get married and make sure that wound is treated..." Tinker had a hard time speaking so she got up and walked over to Swift Heart. She couldn't help herself and hugged the rabbit who was her future mother, "Oh mom, you don't know how much I've wanted to call you that up till now. Just promise me if we succeed you won't let us grow up without you again."

Swift Heart wrapped her free arm around Tinker, "Oh honey, believe me, I didn't want you to grow up without me the first time."

Looking over at Trick she saw his smile turn a little dopey, and not in the good way. "Can you get Take Care to come undo this thing? I think Trick is running on empty."

The hare shook his head, "Nah really I'm good. You need it more then me." The movement made the room spin.

"Hey, listen to your mother." she teased. "I'm over the worst of it thanks to you."

"I'll go get Take Care," Tinker said, "just wait here."

"You know pardon me for being ignorant, but aren't you a little young to have two kids their age, I mean they're practically your age," The three turned to see Indy standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tinker asked, hoping he hadn't heard too much.

"I walked in about the time Tinker hugged the rabbit and called her mom," Indy said, "so I'm guessing you guys don't have traditional families, cause even without the whole age thing the species difference is hard not to notice."

Trick was taken aback by seeing Indy standing there and quickly dropped Swift Hearts hand. "What exactly were you doing before you heard about Swift Hearts injury?" He asked his sister.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Swift Heart asked him.

"My name is Indy, and Tinker there picked me up on Earth," he noticed the odd look Trick was giving him, "well whatever, I'll leave you guys to your family event and I won't say anything, even though I'm not sure what I'd say." Indy turned and left, shaking his head.

Take Care passed him as he entered the room and carefully removed the needle from Trick's arm, "Who was that?"

"New family member," Tinker said.

"Well as long as you're alright I'll leave you alone, for now I need to go and see about getting some blood of Swift Heart's type for next time," Take Care said as he left.

Chuckling she relaxed back against the pillows. "I hope there won't be a next time."

Trick was about to say something but he was cut off as Grumpy came running into the room.

"Bout time you got here, Fauna left like 40 minutes ago. Don't worry she's-"

"Get out." He spoke to Trick and Tinker but his eyes never left Swift Heart.

When they didn't make a move for the door he said it again, "Get. Out."

Swift Heart looked apologetically at Tinker, "I'll see you later. Don't go too far okay?" Turning to Trick she told him to let Tinker help him out since he just gave a lot of blood. "And eat some cookies."

Tinker helped her brother out of the medical room and let him sit down in the waiting room, "I'll get you some orange juice and cookies, stay there." Tinker said as she zipped off.

Nodding he tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He had been tense since hearing that gun click and he needed to start to unwind.

In the room Swift Heart gave Grumpy a small smile, "I think you scared them off boo."

"I just got back from my caring mission and found Fauna crouched outside my door crying. And all the words I got out of her were 'Swift Heart' and 'shot.'" Moving a chair to sit next to her he took her hand, "So I think I have a right to be a little scary. I thought I was going to have a heart attack on the way over here. From the way Fauna was carrying on I thought you were..." He didn't finish, instead he pressed her hand to his lips before resting his forehead against it.

"I'm not going anywhere for a good long while." She proceeded to tell him about their encounter with the Hunter. The only part she left out was Trick calling her mom and her admitting she knew who he and Tinker were.

"It's because of Trick I'm still alive."

"Lucky for you guys you have the same blood type. I'll thank him later. You sure you're doing okay? Nothing else hurts?"

She shook her head.

"Well I want Take Care to look over you again, to be extra sure." Leaning over her and exchanging a slow kiss, he got up to find the doctor bear.

Tinker returned with orange juice and cookies just in time to meet Grumpy leaving the exam room.

"Here Trick, enjoy," she said, setting the stuff down on a table in front of her brother and waiting for Grumpy to get past and out of earshot.

Tinker sat down next to Trick and asked, "So what do you think we should do, should we tell dad too or just leave it with mom knowing."

Chewing on a cookie he shrugged, "Maybe. I dunno. I mean we didn't really tell Mom, she sort of figured it out on her own. But if we tell someone purposefully then it might mess with something. What do you think?" He took a swig of the juice, feeling his head clear with each swallow.

"You have a point," Tinker said, "Maybe we should talk with mom about this, she'd know better how he'd react."

Grumpy returned with Take Care Bear in tow so Trick merely gave his sister a nod. Turning to the approaching bears he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Aside from her being shot, yeah its dandy."

Take Care shot him a look, "I'm just going to give her a more thorough exam now that she is stable."

As the doctor bear entered the room, Grumpy remained in the hall. "Thank you Trick. For giving her your blood."

He waved the thanks off, "No big deal. I've kinda grown attached to that ball of energy in there and I'd hate to see something happen to her."

Grumpy granted him a small smile, "Yeah, she does that to you." He turned to Tinker, "And thank you for coming to see how she was doing."

"It was no problem," Tinker said, smiling.

Swift Heart grimaced as Take Care Bear entered. "I don't need another exam, really, I'm fine." She couldn't keep from wincing however.

"Just hold still and I'll make this as painless as possible," Take Care said as he walked over to Swift Heart to examine her and make sure she would recover.

"My wound hasn't stopped bleeding yet." She told him reluctantly nodding to the blood soaked gauze.

"I have a hemostatic," Take Care said as he fetched a small bottle and produced a pill from inside. He got a small glass of water and gave both it and the pill to Swift Heart, "take this and it will slow your blood flow so the wound will heal, but you will be sluggish for a while so rest here until the bleeding stops and don't do any running for at least a week or that wound will never fully heal."

Groaning she took the pill, "A whole week. What am I supposed to do?" Swallowing it down she handed back the cup, "You sure the bullet didn't hit anything vital?"

"Yes I'm sure," Take Care said, "However if you don't follow my orders then some vital organs could be damaged or weakened and any serious and sudden stress in the future could have severe consequences. You're fortunate that Trick was able to donate blood so quickly; I could have kept you alive long enough to get you the proper blood from Earth even if he hadn't been here but the damage that would have been done in the mean-time would have been more permanent."

Tinker had been listening at the door and backed up considering what this meant, then smiled and hugged her brother. Trick was taken aback until Tinker whispered, "Guess what Trick, looks like you might have saved mom from more than just this bullet wound.

It didn't take him long to realize what she meant. His blood had given his mom a better chance to be there for them. Hugging her back quickly he teased, "I'm so going to be the favorite from now on."

Grumpy was eyeing the two suspiciously.

To placate him, Trick said, "Take Care said she's going to be fine as long as she takes it easy."

"Ha. Easier said than done." He scoffed.

"Well you could always tie her down," Take Care joked.

Surprisingly Grumpy laughed. "That may be my only option."

Swift Heart's voice came from the other room. "You know I can hear you. These ears aren't just for picking up the good Cable channels."

Looking smug Trick mouthed "favorite" to his sister before giving his ears a wiggle.

Tinker just rolled her eyes and replied, "I can always help with that especially if she tries to run," she didn't make an effort to lower her voice.

"I'm not going to run. I do-" Her sentence was interrupted by a groan, she had gotten too worked up and had pulled her wound. In a quieter tone she continued, "have some self-control."

Grumpy moved to the door. "Relax Swift Heart." He returned once more to her side and gripped her hand.

"She'll be alright," Take Care said, "now if you can get home on your own you should go, Grumpy and Swift Heart can stay the night. As for you Trick just go home and rest and keep your strength up."

"Right," Tinker said as she helped her brother to his feet, "Let's go 'mommy's favorite'," she teased him in a low enough tone that Take Care couldn't hear them as they headed out.

He grinned at her, "Glad you see things my way. I command you bring me dinner in bed later, since I'm so woozy." He dramatically placed the back of his hand on his forehead. It lowered however when he saw Fauna leaning with her back against the outside of the clinic, head tilted up. Spotting them she asked, "She's alright?"

"Swift Heart will be fine, as long as she takes it easy for a week," Tinker repeated Take Care's words, "I'm sure he'll let you in to see her. As for you," she turned back to Trick, "Don't expect me to be your personal servant just for this, I still have other work I have to do."

He waved her off, "Yeah yeah so you say."

Fauna sighed in relief as they walked away and glanced at the door to the clinic. She took another few minutes to compose herself before going in to check on her friend.

Take Care saw Fauna and just nodded, stepping aside to let her pass, knowing that trying to delay her would be a big mistake.

Closing the door to Swift Hearts room she leaned against it, focusing first on Grumpy, knowing he would look normal. "I'm sorry about before. If I scared you I mean."

He nodded, giving her a small smile.

Looking at Swift Heart she felt her breath hitch, "You feeling better?"

"Sleepy mostly. But I'm going to be fine."

Giving Swift Heart a shaky smile she nodded, "I knew you would be."

"Did my dress make it home okay?"

She watched Fauna's face freeze. "Crap!" Yanking the door open she ran out to recover the abandoned dress.

"What do you mean 'Crap?' Fauna Grey Wolf you get back here and answer me!"

Grumpy pushed her back down gently, "You. Relax."

Tinker returned to their home and put Trick down on his bed, "I still don't know how you live in this mess," she commented, shaking her head then sitting down at the foot of the bed. "So mom knows, I guess we should have been more careful then?" she said to Trick.

"You mean I should have been more careful. I don't know what happened. Normally I can keep my head in crises, but when you see your mom shot." He shook his head, "I dunno. Something in me snapped." Kicking some laundry off his bed he stretched his legs out.

"Hey let's not forget my need to race her as soon as I saw her," Tinker pointed out, "Besides she said she'd known for some time now so it wasn't just your shout that tipped her off."

"You don't think she'll tell anyone else do you? I don't think some of the others will take it as well as she did."

"I don't think she will," Tinker reassured her, "After our talk I think she understands why we have to keep things secret."

He put his hands behind his head, "On the other hand. We need to let the others know she knows. That way if she looks at them funny they won't totally freak."

"That's true, Trust and Melody should be back later, we'll tell Ruby and Arrow the next time we see them," Tinker said, "Now I'll get you something to eat, but don't expect me to wait on you all the time," she added as she got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh I would never." Sitting up and using his pillows for support he grabbed a motorcycle magazine from his side table and began flipping through it.

After leaving the clinic Indy decided to take a look around the place he was in now. The town wasn't too interesting, well except for the fact that there were hearts and stars everywhere.

"Ugg, this place is going to give me diabetes," he groaned to himself. Turning to search for a way out he saw a forest in the distance and set off towards it hoping that it wouldn't be so sickeningly sweet for him.

The forest wasn't any better, in fact it felt worse because the trees all somehow had their leaves arranged in hearts and stars and it looked like some sort of sweet shop autumn.

"Ok seriously what is with all these hearts and stars?" he asked aloud to no one in particular, "did they trim the trees this way or is it natural? Is anything here real or did I walk into some floating version of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory?" He bent down and scooped up some of the cloud from the ground, "I bet this stuff is cotton candy then huh," he said, stuffing it in his mouth. A moment later he grimaced and coughed out a smaller cloud with water dripping out of his mouth.

"OK, so they aren't cotton candy, I guess that's a good thing, blech!"

"Hey Playful Heart? The weirdo wandering around your forest talking to himself just ate the clouds. Should we be concerned now?" Funshine asked the monkey who was swinging from the branch above her, loud enough for Indy to hear.

"Nah I don't think so," Playful Heart giggled, "but he's certainly fun to watch."

"Oh ha ha!" Indy said sarcastically, "and who are you two? The funny monkey and sunshine bear?"

Funshine giggled at him, "Nothing gets past you Sherlock. But that doesn't tell us who you are?"

"My name is Indy," the grey bear replied, "Some bear named Tinker came down to bring me up here so here I am."

"I hope you're having fun up here," Playful said giving an unseen hand signal to Funshine.

"Yeah I'm having a blast," Indy said deadpan, "sure it's quiet up here and everything and I know I can stay but there's nothing to do."

Funshine tapped her chin, "Mmmm, I don't think you are really having a blast. So let's try this!" Pulling an air horn from behind her back she set it off in Indy's ear."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Indy shouted his hands flying to his ears, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Just for fun," Playful said chuckling, "and so's this," he added grabbing a silly string sprayer and spraying it at Indy. Both pranksters ran off giggling as Indy stood up.

"Great just great, who am I going to run into next," he muttered as he began trying to clear the silly string from his body.

Treat Heart was walking back to her house from the market when she saw Indy picking silly string from his fur. Stopping she hefted her bag higher, "Hi. You must be new. I see you've met Playful Heart and Funshine."

"If you mean the crazy orange monkey and yellow bear than yes," he said finally getting the gunk out, "And you are?" he asked not sure what to make of Treat Heart yet.

Shifting the bag to her hip she held out her hand, "Treat Heart Pig. Don't worry, I'm not going to spray you with anything or shock you with a joy buzzer, or toss water balloons at you."

"They do that too?" Indy asked, "Well it's nice to meet you Treat Heart," he said, shaking the pig's hand, "So what are you doing right now?"

"Heading back to my place to make dinner. My fiancé and I are having another couple over." She looked him over, "Would you like to come? That way you can meet some of the others in a less threatening manner." She giggled at the silly string once more.

"Sure why not, I could use something to eat," Indy said letting Treat Heart show him the way, "So who's coming over?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. I'm sure you haven't met them yet so it won't matter one way or another. Follow me." She led him the rest of the way to her house.

"Right yeah," Indy said, not too convinced as they continued on. At least Treat Heart was friendly enough and he hoped the others would be too.

Opening the door she called, "Ren. You home? We have some unexpected company."

"I'm home Treat," Renegade said as he came to the front door. He kissed Treat Heart before greeting Indy, "Hello, and who are you exactly."

"Call my Indy," the grey bear said, "Nice house," he added a bit flatly, "and thanks for inviting me over."

"It's no problem, we always make enough for guests," Renegade added.

"Make yourself comfortable Indy, I'm going to start on dinner. I'll bring you out something to drink too. Do you like lemonade?"

"Sure," Indy replied going to sit down after her removed his sword from his side and set it near the door.

Treat Heart pointed to him while whispering to Renegade, "Go keep him company. And get to know him. He's a little put off since he met Playful Heart and Funshine. I'm sure you remember what that's like."

Renegade shuddered, "Yeah all too well, and if you're sure you don't want any help with dinner."

"Believe me I have it completely under control." Grinning she went into the kitchen and began rummaging in the cabinets while humming to herself.

Renegade nodded then went to sit with Indy. Indy turned to look at him and noticed the horse had wings.

"Are you a Pegasus?" Indy asked.

"Yes I am," Renegade replied as if it were no big deal.

"Ok, are there any unicorns up here I should be aware of?" Indy asked, half-seriously.

"Not yet," Renegade joked, "so what about you what's your story?"

"Not much," Indy admitted, "I grew up on earth with humans, got sick of being controlled so I ran away. I'm a swordsman," he gestured to the sheathed sword by the door, "and Tinker invited me up here."

"Not much detail there," Renegade said.

"Yeah well I don't feel much like giving details," Indy admitted.

Treat Heart came in with a tray and two lemonade glasses, "No one is going to force you to talk Indy. Here I brought you some cookies too. I wasn't sure what kind you liked so there's several." Putting the tray down she took one for herself, "I myself like sugar cookies with frosting."

"Honestly, I prefer chocolate chip," Indy admitted taking a drink from his glass and one cookie with chocolate chips in it.

"Thanks dear," Renegade said as he kissed Treat Heart.

Giggling she pushed him away, "Not in front of Indy honey. You'll make him uncomfortable." She sat briefly on the arm of Renegades chair. "You know it's interesting Tinker found you. She herself was just found a few months ago. Her and a few others had met up and were living together on earth."

"Odd," Indy said, "And I'm not uncomfortable. But Tinker did act kinda like she knew me." _'And then there was the thing with her and those two rabbits as family members,'_ he thought to himself while taking a drink. "But trust me I'll be fine as long as I don't get pranked again today," Indy said after he swallowed.

"I think I can assure that." Her nose twitched as she smelt something from the kitchen, "Oh shoot! I left the stove on too high again. I'll be right back." She quickly ran into the kitchen. "Darn! That was my favorite oven mitt."

"Is everything alright Treat Heart?" Renegade called to her, concerned.

"Fine. Just me being absentminded again. Oh no! I forgot to put my groceries away!" Sorting through the bag she grabbed a carton of eggs and some celery before ducking her head briefly back into the room, "Sometimes I think I'd forget my tail if it wasn't attached to my body." She told Indy with a grin.

"If you say so," Indy said, still not sure what to make of this.

A couple of hours later there was a knock on the door. "Oh! That's them. Ren, can you get the door I have a few more things to finish up in here."

"Not a problem," Renegade said heading for the door.

"Hope we're not here too early," Proud Heart cat said as she and her boyfriend Loyal Heart entered.

"Not at all, Proud Heart," Renegade reassured her.

Indy just sat as the blue dog and orange cat entered the room. Loyal Heart spotted the bear and asked, "Hello, are you here for dinner too?"

"I suppose so," Indy said, "Call me Indy."

"My name is Loyal Heart and this is my lady Proud Heart Cat," Loyal Heart said, taking Proud Heart's hand carefully as he introduced her.

"Nice to meet both of you," Indy said.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming over."

"Treat Heart everything smells puuuuurrrrrfect, do you need any help?"

"Nope. Just sit and relax for a moment and it will be ready soon."

Proud Heart perched on the edge of the couch with Loyal Heart next to her. "So do you know what Loyal Heart heard by way of Bright Heart who talked to Grumpy an hour or so ago?"

"Not a clue," Renegade replied, "I've been house cleaning ever since I got back from my missions today."

She paused briefly to inspect her nails and Loyal Heart had to clear his throat, prompting her to continue. "Huh? Oh yes. Apparently Swift Heart was shot while on Earth with Fauna and Trickster Heart."

"What!" Treat Heart Stuck her head out of the kitchen, mouth agape, "How bad is it?"

Proud Heart waved off her concern, "She's going to be fine."

Loyal Heart nodded, "Indeed. She merely must rest for a few days or so and Take Care expects her to make a full recovery."

"We are going to go see her tomorrow, if you'd care to come." Proud Heart told her companions.

"Of course I'll go see her," Renegade reassured them.

"I saw her earlier, they didn't seem to appreciate my presence," Indy said.

"Maybe it was just a bad time for them," Loyal Heart reasoned.

"It sounds like things were a bit hectic earlier. I wouldn't take it too personally." Treat Heart told him.

"If anyone is taking this thing personally, it's probably Fauna. It was a Hunter that shot Swift Heart. Apparently she jumped in front of the bullet."

Treat Heart held her hands up, "Enough Proud Heart, no more details." She disappeared once more to put the rolls on the table.

"Yes please, I'm hungry and I don't want to lose my appetite when dinner is just about ready," Renegade insisted.

"All right," Proud Heart relented, "it smells good Treat Heart, what did you make?" she asked.

"Oh nothing special. Vegetarian lasagna with 4 different cheeses, green beans in a butter and cream sauce, dinner rolls with some different butters to choose from, oh and of course spinach salad with raspberry vinaigrette dressing and blue cheese and dried cherries mixed in."

She motioned for them to take their seats, "What would you all like to drink?"

"Just water for me. I'm watching my figurrrrre." Proud heart purred while emphasizing her small waist.

"Iced tea if you have it please Treat Heart." Loyal Heart said as he pulled Proud Heart's chair out for her.

"I'll have more lemonade if you have any," Indy said as he took his seat.

"I'll have some ice tea too Treat Heart," Renegade offered, "I can help serve them too," he added as he headed for the refrigerator.

She brought her own glass of milk to the table while Renegade got the other drinks. "Dig in everyone, and don't worry. I made plenty."

Renegade brought out the rest of the drinks and sat down to eat himself.

Loyal Heart was the first to speak, "So Indy, where did you come from?"

"Earth, Tinker found me," was all Indy said as he ate.

Treat Heart took a bite of lasagna, "He's not the chattiest of new comers."

"That's alright. Once you get to know us and get settled up here you'll see we are excellent listeners." Loyal Heart told him.

"That's good to know," Indy said as he continued to eat, "I like the food, thanks Treat Heart," he complimented her.

"You're welcome. Have as much as you want. Oh but save room for dessert! I made tiramisu."

"I love your desserts Treat Heart. I hope you are going to make the cake for your wedding."

She giggled, "Of course I am."

"So you two are getting married," Indy stated, "sounds nice."

"I can't wait for it, but we still have to finish planning everything," Renegade said, smiling at his fiancé. As they spoke, Proud Heart gave an odd look to Loyal Heart, wondering when he'd finally work up the nerve to propose to her. But knowing the way he treated Proud Heart he'd have something elaborate and fancy planned, he wouldn't just pop the question out of nowhere.

"One of many. Swift Heart and Grumpy are getting married soon too." She returned Renegades loving look. Getting up she got the pitcher to refill everyone's ice tea.

"Looks like I arrived at an awkward time to say the least," Indy commented.

"Call it luck of the draw," Renegade said chuckling.

"Luck isn't the word I'd use," Indy said deadpan.

The dinner continued in a similar manner with Proud Heart gossiping, Treat Heart listening, and Indy not saying much of anything. Renegade and Loyal Heart got a word in every once in a while too. At the end they set up Indy in their guest room. 


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Trick and his friends were waiting for Arrow and Ruby to arrive at their house. He had sent a message back with Fauna for them to come because he had important news.

"Hopefully they'll be here soon," Tinker said, "we have a lot to talk about."

Melody wheeled up to the table where Tinker was sitting, "what do we have to talk about specifically?" she asked.

"Mostly where we go from here and how we handle No Heart," Tinker said, "Also whether or not Indy might be able to help us."

"So why isn't he here?" Trust Heart asked.

"Because we need to decide if we want to involve him in this first," Tinker explained.

Trick peered out the window, "And something happened yesterday that changes things for us." He turned quickly for the door. "They're here."

Before he even had a chance to get it open, Ruby was inside and wrapping her arms around him, "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have stopped it, stop beating yourself up about it."

Hugging her back he buried his head in the crook of her neck, "Thanks Rubes."

Arrow moved in behind her, "So what's the big situation?"

Tinker smiled as Arrow entered and got up to hug him in welcome, "I'll tell you in a minute," She said, "It's nice to see you again Arrow," she added, kissing him.

Taking a moment to kiss her back, he allowed his concerns to be pushed to the back of his mind.

"I went to go see mom this morning. She was in a lot of pain but Take Care said that's normal since her body isn't in shock anymore." He still hadn't let go of Ruby, and she could tell by the grip he had on her it was going to be awhile. That was fine by her.

Tinker broke her kiss and turned to face the others, "That's part of what I wanted to talk about today," she said, "Swift Heart knows who we are, she knows that we're from the future and why we're here. Mom promised she won't tell anyone, which is good, so for the moment we're secure. "The other major thing is that we found Independent Bear, the same guy from our time, but he's not as serious or dangerous as we remember. However he still has that sword we all saw him with in our time so he might be able to help us when the time comes."

Arrow scowled down at her, "How did she find out the truth?"

"A bunch of things began to add up and she sort of guessed." Trick told him.

"But why would we want to tell Indy? How on earth could he help?" Ruby asked looking less than pleased.

"If he can use that sword he's always carrying he could help us fight," Tinker pointed out.

"Maybe, but would we be able to convince him that we're telling the truth?" Melody asked.

"I think so. The Indy we knew wasn't unreasonable, just a little socially awkward. If we give him enough substantial evidence he has to listen." Arrow replied.

"But how do we know he isn't going to blow our cover?" Ruby questioned. She looked at Trust Heart, "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

"Well I don't know, but I guess I trust him," Trust Heat admitted, "I haven't seen him much."

"I think we can trust him," Tinker said, "He walked in on Swift Heart when Trick was giving blood right in time to hear me call her mom. He doesn't know we're from the future but he hasn't said anything about that to anyone else yet, he could just have forgotten or decided that it wasn't worth mentioning but that does give him some credit."

"Makes sense," Melody added, "But I think at least one of us should get to know this Indy better before we try to bring him in to this."

Ruby held up her hands, "It's not going to be me. I didn't care for him in our time and I'm not going to change that now."

Arrow looked down at his girlfriend, "Maybe you should since you were the one who found him."

"I could talk to him," Melody volunteered, "I don't know him all that well but I would like to know him."

"Sure go for it Melody." Trick told her. Relaxing his hold on Ruby he moved to sit on the couch. "Now onto the next order of business and frankly the one that's been bugging me. No Heart. He's supposed to be the end all baddy right? Always trying to corrupt the World and annoy our parents, but I haven't seen or heard anything from him since we've been here."

"That is a bit strange," Trust Heart said, "you think he'd have tried something by now."

"I checked the timeline I brought with me, he hasn't tried anything yet and the talks he disrupted are still progressing as they were supposed to," Tinker reassured them.

"So why don't we beat him to it. Why don't we take the fight to him and kill him off quietly or something before he gets a chance to act." Ruby asked, eyes shining with the idea of shedding his blood.

Reaching over Arrow put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Honestly, because I don't know if we can," Tinker admitted, "We don't know just how powerful No-Heart is or even if we can beat him with what we have. That and we need to be sure he isn't expecting us, if he sees us coming things could end up worse off than they were already."

"So we just sit back, relax, and wait for Tinker to give the word to act." Trick told them while reclining back and putting his hands behind his head.

Ruby sat on the couch with a huff, "I hate waiting. It makes me edgy."

"Well I can't stand waiting so much either," Trust Heart said irritably.

"Well suck it up Trust Heart, besides mom and dad's wedding is soon and I don't want to miss that," Tinker replied.

"Hopefully Swift Heart will be healed enough by then to walk down the aisle."

Trick scoffed at Arrow's concern, "I'm sure she will be. Everyone is on alert to not let her go up and about and wandering around."

Nodding Arrow looked at Tinker, "Are you going to see her later?"

"If Take Care and Grumpy let me," Tinker said nodding.

"Well unless there's anything else, I think I'll go find Indy," Melody said.

"Go ahead. Ruby and I are going to stick around until we get the update on Swift Heart for Fauna."

"Yeah she's been in the Royal Caves since she got back. I think the whole thing made her go a little..." Whistling Ruby twirled her finger by her temple.

"You can't blame her," Trust Heart said as he got up. Melody nodded as she wheeled out and Tinker got up, kissed Arrow, then left to go and see Swift Heart.

Tinker wasn't the only one there this time however. Word had gotten around and everyone was making their way to the clinic to check on Swift Heart for themselves.

Currently Cozy Heart was in the room with Swift Heart. They were talking about Swift Hearts dress which was being stored at the penguin's house. Her mom's eyes lit up however when she saw Tinker come in. "Hey stranger. Long time no see."

"Sorry, couldn't get past Take Care until now, plus I was busy with some other things," Tinker explained, "So how are you feeling Swift Heart?"

She didn't embellish, "Like my abdomen got run over by an 18 wheeler."

"The hole issss really grossssss too. It'ssss sssstarting to turn all ssssortssss of colorssss around the edgessss." Cozy told her.

Tinker grimaced but then sighed, "Guess I should have expected as much. At least you should be better in a few days."

"Pull up a chair and stay awhile. Cozy Heart is spelling Grumpy for a few hours so we are covering wedding stuff. Just no making me laugh, otherwise I may bust one of my stitches." She teased Tinker.

"Relax, I'm not known for my sense of humor," Tinker said as she sat down next to Swift Heart.

Melody found Indy rather easily; he was lounging under a tree and relaxing. He opened his eyes when he heard the wheelchair approaching.

"Hi there," he said, "If I'm right you're Melody Heart Lioness right?"

"Yes that's right," Melody was happy that he remembered her name.

"Are you here for a reason?" He asked, "Or are you just passing by."

"Well, I wanted to get to know you," Melody said.

Indy sighed, "Might as well, not like I have anything better to do. The white bear gave me this symbol," he indicated the tummy symbol he had, a small yellow star with a ring of ten small red hearts surrounding it, "I learned to use it, not much else to think on."

"I see. Want to get some lunch?" Melody asked hopefully.

"Sure, I could use a bite," Indy said as he stood up. They headed for Care-a-Lot for some food.

After the dress topic had been exhausted, they had moved on to deciding on flowers. Cozy flipped through her stack of materials, "Sssshoot. I think I left thossse picturessss you took at your houssse. I'll go get them. Will you two be okay?"

"Fine Cozy. Go get them so I can tell Grumpy what we decided and get his approval."

Nodding the penguin exited, leaving the two alone.

"Is Trick feeling better?"

"You wouldn't know how much blood he gave you, plus he and Ruby made up so he's feeling better," Tinker said smiling, "I guess you figured out we changed things mom, since Trick was able to give blood so quickly you'll probably live whether we succeed or fail."

"It crossed my mind. Another thing that crossed my mind was how shocked you and your brother were yesterday when this happened." She waved her hand over the gauze. "Did you not know it happened in your...er...time? Oh, and what happened to that bear who walked in on us having our tender family moment?"

"Well dad never talked about you much, it hurt too much for him to talk about you so he never said why you didn't survive. As for Independent Bear well Melody is off with him right now." Tinker hugged Swift Heart, "Sorry about all the affection mom but it's been hard to hold back all this time."

"Hey I'm a Care Bear, affection is what we do." Wincing she patted Tinker on the back, "Just keep the hugs above my abdomen till I've healed and we'll call it even."

"I will mom, thanks," Tinker sat back, "so are you excited for your wedding?" she asked, deciding to try some more casual chat with her mother.

"Very. It's been a long time coming. What about you? Are you excited to see your mom and dad get married?" She paused for a moment, "That is so weird to think about."

Tinker smiled, "Yeah it's weird to think about, but I'll take weird over fighting off wasteland raiders and reorganized US soldiers just to stay alive, not to mention the food we had to eat," she gagged thinking about it, "half the stuff we ate was barely sanitary but we had to just to stay alive."

She smirked, "So I'm guessing Grumpy's pickled beets really didn't last forever. Trust me you would rather eat unsanitary mystery food then those things." She pushed herself up to sit a little straighter, "Tell me more about the future."

Tinker sighed, "Not much to tell really," She admitted, "Most of the world is a barren wasteland, the few of us left lived in an underground bunker hidden from the outside world. We did our best to get by but survival was the only real thing we succeeded at," Tinker started to cry, "there was a graveyard we set up nearby most of you were buried there, and Brave Heart went crazy after he saw Tenderheart die so we had to keep him locked in a cage." She wiped her eyes, "Sorry mom I just don't want to think about it if I can help it."

Reaching for the box of tissues on her bedside table she held them in front of Tinker. "Don't worry you don't have to tell me anymore. Jeeze just call me miss sensitive. Sorry Tink, sometimes I get so caught up in things I don't think how it'll affect others."

"I'm the same way sometimes," Tinker said as she cleared her eyes, "It's alright mom. Heh, not many people call me Tink, though my brother sometimes calls me Tinker Bug."

"Ha! And I'm sure you just looooooove that." Putting the tissues back she took a moment to look Tinker over. "You have a lot of Grumpy in you. I'm glad."

"Yeah I never get tired of hearing that," Tinker rolled her eyes, "he was the one who taught me everything I know about machines. Though he's different in my time, he lost a leg and an arm and had to replace them with mechanical parts. Seeing him in this time, complete, I'm not sure how to feel sometimes. He's les emotional in my time too," Tinker smiled, "sorry I shouldn't have dwelled on that."

"Half...half robot?" Her head tilted back and she had to close her eyes momentarily against the onslaught of emotion. An image of Grumpy with a mechanical arm and leg momentarily filled her mind's eye. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't died he would be fine, you all would be fine. I would have protected you." Her fist pumped against the mattress. "It's not happening again, I promise Tinker."

Tinker found herself hugging her mother and shook her head, "No mom it won't, we'll make sure that No-Heart is stopped so nothing like that ever happens. I wish I could tell you to remember me..." she trailed off.

Slowly Swift Heart gently kissed her daughters brow, "I'll remember you. I promise. Somehow, someway." She herself didn't know if she could. She'd seen enough science fiction movies to know what usually happened to time travelers and the people they met. Needing to change the subject she asked slyly, "So you and Arrow still doing good?"

Tinker chuckled, time for revelations later, "We're doing great, actually I think I'm going to ask him to marry me," she admitted blushing slightly.

Gripping Tinkers shoulders she looked her in the face, "Are you serious? I didn't realize they were going that well." Some not even used yet mom switch flicked in her brain and she narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "Just how 'well' are they going missy."

"Relax mom we haven't had sex if that's what you're wondering," Tinker reassured her, "I'm not that reckless and it's against Pegasus customs."

Sighing she pushed her bangs out of her face, "Phew, good to know. Gotta love those Pegasus customs." Her eyes widened as she realized something, "Crap! Tinker I'm sorry I shouldn't have freaked like that. Man did I just become the world's biggest hypocrite or what?"

"It's alright mom, and as for you being a hypocrite well," she shuddered, "sorry but that's not something any child wants to think about when it comes to their parents." Tinker lightened up and changed the subject, "Speaking of Pegasus customs I think I'd like our wedding to just be a Pegasus one in the Falls with a few alterations because I can't fly."

"Are you sure I can't tell Fauna who you are?" She whined in fake exasperation. "Because you would definitely be her favorite daughter in law."

"Do you think she could keep it a secret or not freak out about Arrow and Ruby?" Tinker asked seriously.

"Secret yes. Not freak out? Big fat negative. The whole baby topic freaks her out and I don't want to undo all of Blue's patiently hard work."

"Then we can't tell her that's for sure," Tinker replied, "but that's for the best. Everyone says I act really different in the Falls and I suppose that's true but I just love it there," she sighed happily and leaned back, careful not to tip over, "it's so quiet and peaceful and natural and I feel like a completely different person when there's nothing I ever have to worry about."

"Another thing you and Fauna have in common. She's, oh what's a good way to describe it. More sparkly there. If Arrow says yes, maybe you could work it out so you live here and there. I'd hate to lose my secret kid so soon after finding you." Resettling herself again so her wound wouldn't pull she took her water from the side table.

"I'll probably try to arrange something like that," Tinker reassured her, "I won't stay in the Falls all the time, I have too many responsibilities here and he knows that. Mostly I just want to be happy with him as long as I can," Tinker's expression became downcast.

Swift Heart moved her paw to cover Tinker's and gave it a squeeze, "Talk to me. What's got you sad all of a sudden?"

Tinker sighed, "Mom, this was a one way trip for us," she said.

She looked at Tinker in confusion. "But you have the tech to get here so shouldn't it be easy for you to get back to your time? And if you stop what you're here to stop then everything will be different. Right?"

"Mom, that technology was experimental when we got our hands on it, and it's likely that if things change time travel won't ever come to exist," Tinker sighed, "Mom when we change the timeline what do you think will happen to us?" she asked seriously.

"Well give me a minute. I'd never really put much thought into it because, hello I just really found out who you are." Checking the door to make sure no one was coming she continued, "I guess it would be kind of hard for you to live in a timeline you aren't supposed to exist in yet. Especially when I definitely want you and your brother in a few years. And if you can't exist here then you'll probably..." She didn't finish. Instead she looked at Tinker once more. "That sucks!"

"Yeah," Tinker sighed, "We just won't have existed and as far as I know it will simply be as though our time never happened and no one will be able to remember us. Time travel is complicated and I'm not sure what will happen exactly. I haven't told the others yet though because it was hard enough for me to accept these facts when I guessed them. Sorry mom..." she sighed again sadly.

"Nothing we can do about it. We'll just have to enjoy the time we have together and when the time comes that will be that." She didn't know why she was falling back on the old defense of putting walls up to hide her feelings. "Are you planning on telling the others?"

"Not for a while, if they start to doubt things it could be a serious problem when we actually have to confront No-Heart," Tinker said sadly. "Mom, are you alright?"

She nodded, familiar cocky grin in place, "Yeah I'm fine. I mean honestly, after it happens you said I won't remember you anyway so why dwell on it." Even as she said it she felt an unpleasant tug in her chest. "But do me a favor. Don't tell me when the time comes. Otherwise I'll only try to protect you." She looked at her bandage, "As you can see I have that tendency."

Tinker didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say about this situation.

"So, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" she asked, "Maybe about Trick or would you rather speak to him directly?"

This was a question she could handle, "I'd like to talk with him. If he has any sliver of Grumpy in him I know he'd pitch a fit to know he wasn't included in on a conversation that was all about him."

"Not sure about that," Tinker admitted, "Well I'm out of topics, what about you?"

"Ha! Really? You've gone your whole life without a mom and you've been just dying to meet me, and you have nothing else you want to know?"

"Well," Tinker was cut off when Take Care entered.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to check on Swift Heart," Take Care said as he stood in the room.

"Oh boy. Time for you to change my bandage again? I knew if I wished hard enough you'd come." Rolling her eyes she moved the covers down to give Take Care Bear access to her injury. "It's pretty gross Tinker, you may want to look away."

"I can handle it," Tinker said resolutely, staying where she sat.

Indy and Melody had decided to go down to earth to eat, choosing a restaurant called Melrose Place. They had already finished their meal and were just sitting and talking.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Indy asked.

"I just wanted to get to know you better," Melody admitted.

"Well ask away, I don't have much to talk about," Indy said sitting back.

"Alright," Melody began asking her questions.

While his sister was off with their mom, Trick decided to show Ruby and Arrow his new bike.

"Tinker did a good job on it." Arrow commented as he ran his hands over the handle bars.

Ruby shrugged, "I liked your old one better."

"And that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that she was red would it?"

Shrugging with a small smile she replied, "Why Trick, I have no idea what you mean."

Straddling his bike he looked at the twins. "Is Fauna really going crazy over what happened?"

"It's not like that. It's more she feels responsible so she has to come to terms with it."

Ruby nodded in agreement, "And I mean it was Swift Heart. If it had been anyone else I don't think she would have reacted quite so dramatically."

"Yeah Ruby's right. I told you, when we were growing up I only remembered mom losing her cool in front of us once, and that was when Swift Heart died. She couldn't stop crying."

Trick grinned, "Well thanks to me it looks like that won't be happening, if everything else goes according to plan."

Groaning Ruby walked over to him, "Oh good, another ego boost for my humble little hare." She shoved him off the bike, "Now move, I want to take your bike for a spin." Turning it on she rapidly drove it out of the garage.

Getting to his feet Trick went running after her yelling, "If you total that bike I'm going to prank you every day for the rest of my life!"

Laughing, Arrow followed to watch the drama unfold.

Swift Heart and Grumpy's wedding was approaching fast and everyone was helping to set up. The Hall of Hearts was being decorated with Tenderheart overseeing everything and while things were progressing he was having some difficulty keeping everyone on task, he had loosened up enough that he wasn't having any sort of breakdown over disorganization at least.

Playful Heart volunteered to hang things from the ceiling, climbing up and hanging from the hooks that decorations could hang from.

"Be careful up there, Playful!" Funshine called from the floor, "Don't slip."

"You know I won't!" Playful called back down reassuringly.

Indy had been conscripted to help out as well and he worked mostly in silence, "So this is a wedding for Grumpy and Swift Heart then," he said, "thing are crazy up here."

"They can be," Tenderheart said as he walked past, "Looks like things are almost done, as long as Treat Heart and Renegade can get the wedding cake done on time."

As if on cue a crash was heard from the kitchen followed by a loud "Merde!" and an extensive mumbling of French cursing.

Jolly stopped what he was doing and headed to the kitchen to check what all the noise was about.

"So Indy, is it safe to assume this is the first wedding you've been to?" Friend Bear asked from where she was arranging flowers in the center pieces.

"Yes it is," Indy replied, "I get the idea but I've never really understood these things, but I'm learning as I go."

"Well you'll have plenty of them to observe." Secret nodded in agreement beside her.

Grumpy, Brave Heart, and Loyal Heart came in from outside, "The chairs and aisle are set up for tomorrow night. It's ready to be decked out in lights and whatever else is going up."

Cozy chuckled at the groom, "You better hope Sssswifty doesssn't hear you calling all the detailsss 'whatever'."

Brave Heart put him in a head lock and gave him a noogy, "Awww he's just all excited for the bachelor party tonight!"

"Bachelor party? What is that?" Indy asked, never having heard the term before.

Dropping Grumpy, and causing him to fall, Brave Heart turned to Indy, "It's the guy's last celebration of stag hood!"

"Yeah before the ball and chain is applied." Grumpy commented from his place on the floor.

"Anything and everything goes and no questions are asked. Or so I hear." Trick added as he came up carrying an empty box.

"Ok," Indy said, still nonplussed, "Sound like fun, have a blast."

"Oh no! You aren't getting out if this. All the guys are going." Trick told him. He was unable to contain the smirk he got thinking about Indy at a party.

"Really? So what exactly do I have to do?" Indy asked.

"Just show up and have some fun!" Playful dropped right next to Indy, who jumped back in surprise as if he were about to be attacked.

"And while we boys are with him, the girls are going to be throwing Swift Heart her bachelorette party." Trick added.

Funshine nodded, "Basically whatever we have to do to keep these two apart for 24 hours." Grumpy winced as she pinched his cheek. "Get off me."

"Sounds like fun, so when does it start?" Indy asked.

"8. Don't be late."

Grumpy scowled at him, "What is it with you rabbits and punctuality."

Meanwhile some of the girls were keeping Swift Heart occupied with making sure she had everything she needed for tomorrow.

While True Heart hung up the dress to be steamed, Proud Heart examined the jewelry she'd be wearing, and Fauna was in the bathroom putting on her bridesmaids dress.

Standing in front of the mirror, she looked at the small pink scar under one of the wings of her tummy symbol. "I'm glad that thing finally healed. Imagine how embarrassing if I bled all over my dress."

Tinker was conversing with some of the other girls, as she had only been brought into the party a short time ago, "So what are we going to be doing exactly?" she asked Cozy Heart curiously.

Fauna emerged in the violet halter dress that stopped just short of the top of her knees. Adjusting the top of the bust she addressed Tinker, "We are going to Earth to go dancing."

"After eating at Treat Heartssss. Ssshe is making all of Ssswift Heart'sss favoritesss." Cozy added.

"Sounds good," Tinker said, "except..."

"Except what?" Grateful Heart asked.

"I don't know how to dance," Tinker admitted.

Stopping mid-twirl Fauna cursed, "That's right! I completely forgot I was going to have some of them teach you." Her conversation at the lake with Tinker had been so long ago it had completely vanished from her mind.

Swift Heart waved her hand, "It's no big deal. Dancing is easy. You just move to the music."

"I guess so," Tinker admitted.

"Oh don't worry, you can just follow along with us," Gloria reassured her. 

"Yeah Gloria and I totally own the dance floor. And I have a feeling once you get into it, you will be good too." Swift Heart winked at Tinker.

"Thanks. So where are we going exactly?"

Fauna was looking into the mirror again, fixing her hair and trying to decide how to wear it tomorrow. "That's for me to know. But I can assure you it is going to be wild."

"Well what are we waiting for then!" Funshine had just arrived after breaking off from the wedding set up, "Let's get going!"

The group went first to Treat Hearts where they had an excellent dinner and prepared for their night out. Wearing clubbing clothes that had been purchased for the occasion, they then conjured the necessary amount of cloud mobiles and piled in. Fauna drove the one with Swift Heart in it and led the others to their secret destination. She was wearing a neon blue wig and had used cover-up to conceal her symbol and scar, not wanting to risk being recognized by another Hunter again.

As they flew through the night, the ground below them slowly began to lighten until they were flying over a blazingly bright city.

Holding her veil and tiara on her head, Swift Heart looked at the city, trying to figure out where they were. "Is that city what I think it is?"

Nodding Fauna stood up in the cloud mobile, holding the wheel with one hand, "Welcome Ladies, to Las Vegas!"

"Las Vegas?" Tinker asked, she'd heard the name before but wasn't quite sure what it was.

"One of the most fun cities on Earth!" Funshine said, "Just stay with us and have fun."

"This could get a little insane," Gloria said, a bit concerned.

"That's the whole point!" Cheer shouted as they began their descent.

"You tell 'em Cheer. We are here to celebrate my last night as a single woman. So my only rule is that you break all your rules and enjoy yourselves as much as possible!" She pointed to the closest dance club, "Land there Fay."

Saluting she pointed the cloud mobile to the ground.

"Fay?" Treat Heart asked confused.

"A code name jussst incasse ssssomeone hearsss usss call her Fauna." Cozy replied as they landed.

"Good idea," Tinker said as she stepped out of the car, "Ok I admit I'm a bit nervous, I've never been to this city before."

"Just stick with us and you'll be fine," Gloria said, taking Tinker by the hand as they headed into the dance club.

A few quick words to the hostess was all it took for them to get a table in the VIP section. The music changed just as soon as they settled at the table. Swift Heart grabbed Tinker and Cozy Heart's hands, "Awww yeah. This is my jam. Let's go girls." A few were not quite ready to dance yet and hung back.

Releasing her hold on the Swift Heart began to sway to the song. "Just loosen up and go with it Tinker."

Tinker nodded and did her best to move, not quite sure how to dance but as the music played around her she began to get into the swing of things.

Ruby and Fauna were dancing together nearby. Exchanging a look they each took one of Tinker's arms and began to twirl her around.

"There you go Tink, just pretend like its Arrow dancing with you." Ruby teased her.

"Hey!" Tinker was embarrassed but she had to admit that she was having fun.

The song changed again and the dj's voice came on as the intro played, "All right you Single Ladies out there. Lemme see how it's done."

As Beyoncé's hit song played, Swift Heart sought Gloria out. The two had long ago learned the dance from the music video for just such an occasion. "Come on Gloria, let's shake it!"

"You got it Swift Heart!" Gloria was enthusiastic as she joined the bride-to-be on the dance floor.

"Come help me get a round of shots for the girls Ruby." Nodding at Fauna they exited the dance floor

The bar tender smiled at them, "You with the bachelorette party?"

Fauna smiled back at her and fingered her wig, "How could you guess? Lemme get 20 shots of whatever you recommend to start this evening."

Nodding she began to move around the bar.

"I can't believe they actually know that dance." Ruby commented as she watched Gloria and Swift Heart doing the stoic walk part.

Fauna grinned at her, "Then I can't wait to see your face when I break down the Cotton Eyed Joe."

"Here you go ladies. First round is on the house."

Accepting the tray with enthusiastic thanks Fauna headed to the table, "Go get the girls off the dance floor. We're toasting." Nodding she hurried to obey her mom.

Tinker was grateful for the chance to sit down and rest, eyeing the drinks she asked, "What kind of drink is this?"

"I dunno. But it's a shot so you need to drink it back in one gulp. Anyway ladies let's raise our glass to Swift Heart and Grumpy. This wedding has been a long time in coming, and I know you are going to spend just as much time making each other happy. Love him always, give him hell, and enjoy your last night as a free woman."

Smiling at her Swift Heart clinked her glass with Fauna's, "Sounds good to me." Together they knocked back their shots.

Tinker downed her drink in one go and coughed slightly, "whoa that was a bit much but it was good."

"Well enjoy, the night's only getting started," Gloria said smiling.

Grumpy's bachelor party wasn't nearly as wild as Swift Heart's. They had gone to a social bar on earth to share stories and drinks and even play pool. Indy eventually was convinced to play a round against Trickster and he stood, cue in hand.

"So what's the point of this game again?" he asked, staring at the triangle of colored balls-some solid some with a single stripe-at the end of the table

"You want to knock all of your balls into the holes. Depending on who breaks, whatever type of ball they knock in, the other person gets the other type." He chalked up the end of his cue. "You get extra points if you knock the all-white ball in too."

"Don't listen to him Indy. That is known as scratching and you don't want to do that." Champ called from where he was aiming at a dart board.

"Right so I do this?" Indy said as he lined up. He hit the cue ball rather hard which scattered the balls around on the table but didn't sink any, "I guess this is fun," he said.

"Just keep at it," Bright Heart said as he threw a dart at the board, getting a double 15 point.

Trick lined up and aimed for the closest striped ball, knocking it into the hole. "Looks like you're solids." Moving around the table he looked for another shot.

Grumpy and Loyal Heart were playing at a table next to them. He watched the dog lining up a shot and took a drink from his beer. "Any time this year would be good Loyal Heart."

"Give me a moment," Loyal shot the cue ball, which bounced off a side and hit one of his solids, sinking it. He shot again but missed, "Ok you're go."

Indy finally got his turn to shoot and managed to sink two solids before missing.

"So Grumpy? You nervous about tomorrow?" Noble Heart asked him.

"Yeah, you'll be leaving their team," Brave Heart pointed to the non-married males, "And joining ours." He indicated himself, Noble Heart, and Jolly.

"Why would I be nervous?" He asked scowling at the lion, and thereby missing his shot.

"It's not so bad, it just takes some adjusting," Noble Heart reassured him, "but it is hard and even I was nervous before I married True Heart."

"What kind of adjusting?" He looked at Noble Heart, genuinely wanting to know. He hadn't given it much thought before now.

Trick too cocked an ear in his direction even as he sank two more balls.

"Well you have to get used to each other's habits, living together you have to get used to the things you do at home and how things you might not notice annoy your wife like crazy. Each of you will have needs and you'll have to figure out how to accommodate each other," Noble Heart sighed, "Not to mention you'll have to get used to always living in the same house with each other, which isn't much to adjust to if you really love each other but trust me things will be rough for a while, just hang on and things will work out."

Grumpy remained silent as his mind merged him and Swift Heart's lives together. He'd have to make space in his drawers for her, her crazy food would replace some of his crazy food. And her clothes...that stopped him and put a smile on his face. He imagined opening her top drawer by mistake and seeing her undergarments. "It might not be all bad."

"Course it won't Grumpy. Anyone can see you two are perfect for each other. You'll always know when each other is upset, and so will the rest of us." He took a shot and missed as the others chuckled.

"Ha ha. Very Funny." Finishing his beer he went to get a refill.

"Sounds riveting," Indy added as he took another shot but missed, "Hope you two are happy together."

He sat down as Trick took his turn, it was nearly the end as Trick only had one more ball on the table, not counting the 8 ball, and Indy had 4 left.

Glancing at a clock on the wall Trick lined up his final shot. As he pulled the cue back and shot Illusion cried out "Merde!" causing the shot to sail wide and knock the 8 ball in by mistake. "Dude! You just made me loose the game!"

"Who care bout yo game homme. De Saints jus fumbled on de 30 and dey down by 21." He took an angry drink from his mug and bit into a buffalo wing, making the bartender glance at him nervously.

"No worries mate. He'll keep them gator jaws to himself." Jolly's statement did little to appease him.

"Looks like you win Indy. By default but hey it's a win." He started to move towards the back door of the bar, "Hey Playful Heart. Can you gimme a hand with something?"

"Sure thing," Playful jumped away from the table to join Trick.

"Uh oh," Tenderheart was suddenly nervous, "what do you think those two are up to?"

Grumpy groaned, "I knew this evening was going to well."

The group didn't have to wonder what the two were up to for long. They came in from the back pushing a cart with a large cake on it. The cake was yellow and pink and said "Congrats Grumpy" on it.

The bear felt weak in his chair. "Tell me you didn't."

"I get the feeling that I don't want to know what's in that cake," Indy commented.

"Yeah me either," Tenderheart commented.

"Oh now now Grumpy. Every stag party needs a little entertainment. Playful Heart and I got this for you. Say hello to Pachy Derma!" Trick pushed a button on a stereo.

Holding out their arms in a fan fair Grumpy braced himself. 'If Swift Heart finds out about this, I'm going to need new limbs.'

The top of the cake popped open to reveal Lotsa Heart dressed in a purple belly dancer outfit, complete with veil and bells.

"How about a dance big boy." He teased shimmying his shoulders.

Grumpy blushed bright red and sunk even lower in his chair, "Ohhhh"

Illusion took his eyes off the game and buried his face in his arm in hysterical laughter.

"I don't get it," Indy said.

"Trust me, you're lucky then," Tenderheart said.

"Oh lighten up Tenderheart," Noble Heart said, chuckling, "It could be worse."

Tenderheart just groaned.

Leaning over Secret quickly whispered what was supposed to happen with such a cake at a bachelor party to Indy.

Trick shrugged, "Okay so my dancing girl is a bust but the cake is real enough. So who wants some?"

Still covering his red face Grumpy raised his hand.

Indy gave Secret an odd look, "Ok then, I'll pass on the cake though," he said going to the bar for another drink.

"Well this isn't so bad then," Loyal Heart said.

Both parties continued into the wee hours of the morning, which worked out just fine because the participants could sleep in since the wedding wasn't until the evening.

When Swift Heart woke up, she had gone for her usual run, using it to burn off her excess energy and settle her nerves. She was filled with a nervous energy that kept her moving, but it was mostly due to excitement.

Grumpy too had sought out his normal comfort after waking, fine tuning some of his projects and using the time to make space for Swift Hearts things. It wasn't until he was getting into his tux that he realized he hadn't eaten all day. Looking in his bathroom mirror as the sun set outside, he began to grin uncontrollably, "This is it."

Listening to the chatter of her Bridesmaids, Swift Heart gazed into the mirror adjusting her short veil. "This is it." Turning she looked at her closest friends, "I'm ready. Let's go."

Fauna went up the ladder first to make sure Grumpy wasn't around. The ceremony was going to be conducted in the Forest of Feelings since the reception was in the Hall of Hearts. "Coast is clear. Come on up." Swift Heart slowly walked up the ladder so she wouldn't risk ripping her dress. As Fauna helped her out of the hole, Cozy Heart, Harmony, and Gentle Heart came up behind her.

"We got the flowerssss?" Gentle Heart waved them at Cozy Heart.

Seeing Swift Heart standing in her dress out in the setting sun, Fauna quickly dabbed at her eyes.

"Oh no! Don't you start or you'll get me going."

She sniffed, "Hey it's only fair. You cried at my mating ceremony before I even got there. Besides, it's you and Grumpy. And you're getting married."

She gasped, "Is that what we're doing today?" Fauna shoved her lightly, "Knock it off."

"Fauna! Watch the dress!" Harmony scolded.

"Come on girlsss the ssssun isss almossst ssset."

Grumpy fidgeted at the end of the aisle as he waited to walk down it. His family and Blue were already in their seats and he was ready to get going. He kept adjusting his boutonniere and tie as he waited.

"Nervous aren't you?" Bright Heart commented from his place at Grumpy's side.

"You know, that isn't exactly best man talk." His other 3 groomsman, Tenderheart, Brave Heart, and Good Luck came over as well, getting ready to line up and check on him.

"Grumpy I've never seen you look so sharp!" Brave Heart slapped him on the back.

"Ow. Gee thanks Brave Heart."

"Grumpy don't roll your shoulder like that, you'll wrinkle your jacket." Harmony scolded as she and the other bridesmaids moved up to join their partners. Seeing them Grumpy turned to look for Swift Heart.

"Don't bother. Cozy Heart has her back out of the light so you can't see her unless you have Bright Hearts night vision." Fauna told him. "She said to meet them back their Bright Heart so you two can walk up the aisle together."

"Well things should get started soon," Bright Heart said, "You'll be fine Grumpy, trust me."

Trick, Tinker, Ruby, Arrow, Melody, and Trust had taken seats close to the back.

Ruby leaned over Trick to speak with Tinker, "So how fun was last night? I never knew you were so bendy." She had said it purposefully to catch her brothers attention.

"I'm adaptable, and dancing was actually really fun," Tinker admitted, "but I don't think I'd want to do anything that crazy again for a while."

"Just how crazy did you guys get?" Arrow asked Tinker but it was Ruby who answered, "Sorry bro. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"You guys went to Vegas!" Trick practically shouted, drawing looks from a few of the others. "All we did was go to some bar."

"Not my fault, Trick, now hush up the wedding is starting," Tinker said, not wanting to ruin this moment.

She was right. Someone had started the traditional wedding march song and Grumpy was making his way up the aisle. Reaching True Heart at the end he turned and waited for the rest of the Wedding party to make their way down. His hands were clenched tightly in front of him to keep them from fidgeting.

First came Harmony and Brave Heart, then Good Luck and Gentle Heart followed by Tenderheart and Fauna. Lastly came Cozy Heart and Bright Heart. When the matron of honor and best man reached the end and split to their separate sides True Heart raised her hands, "Everyone please rise."

The Care Bear Family did so and turned to face the beginning of the aisle, where Swift Heart was just moving into position.

Grumpy felt the air whoosh from his lungs as he saw her; she was radiant. Making eye contact he gave her a soft smile as she walked slowly down the aisle. He didn't even want to think about how much self-control that was taking for her.

She kept her gaze on Grumpy the whole trip up the aisle. He looked amazing in his tux and she wanted to take her time admiring him. When she finally did reach the end, he held out his hand to her. Placing hers in his she handed her flowers to Cozy Heart before taking his other hand. Both finally breaking eye contact they looked to True Heart.

"Care Bears, Cousins, and friends," True Heart began, "We are gathered here today to unite Grumpy Bear and Swift Heart Rabbit together in marriage. I believe you two have your own wedding vows that you'd like to give to one another, so please do so now," she nodded to the two in front of her.

Turning back to Grumpy she began, "Grumpy. Even when we were young you made me smile. Of course most of the time it wasn't intentional, it was just a result of your bad luck. You're pessimistic views and sour attitude never bothered me, I found them endearing. When I'm around you I never feel the need to be anyone but myself, and I promise around me you can always feel that way too. With you I feel safe and loved and like I'm the most important person in the world. I vow to you that you can always expect the same from me."

As she finished he allowed his thumbs to skim over the tops of her fingers. "Swift Heart, you have always been the one to make me smile. You have made me laugh more times than I ever thought possible and seeing you was the reason I got up in the morning. You never tip toed around my bad moods but instead poked and prodded me out of them. I can see myself waking up to you every morning from now on and I promise to let you see my good side more often than my grumpy side. From this moment on, I won't let anything hurt you ever again, because when you suffer I suffer. I vow to give you everything you've given me, a life filled with good memories and love." Leaning closer to her he murmured for her ears alone, "Lots and lots of love."

Giggling she turned back to True Heart, ready to continue.

"Very well," True Heart spoke to the assembled group, "If anyone here knows a reason why these two cannot be joined together then please speak now for forever hold your peace." No one said anything thankfully so True Heart turned back to Swift and Grumpy and smiled proudly as she spoke up, "Then with the authority given to me by the Great Wishing Star, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Fauna, who had cast a menacing glare over the group, daring anyone to oppose the marriage, was the first to begin clapping at True Heart's pronouncement. As their guests began to applause Grumpy gave a tug on Swift Heart's hands, pulling her against his chest. For once he didn't have to bend over to kiss her, thanks to her heels and she smoothly wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that lasted a good 30 seconds, earning them more than a few catcalls from the bridesmaid's and groomsmen.

Separating slowly, Swift Heart retrieved her flowers from Cozy Heart and hand in hand she and Grumpy walked back down the aisle. Once they were out of the glow cast by the decorative lights, Grumpy stopped her for another kiss. "They can start the reception without us. Let's take the scenic route to the Hall."

"Whatever you say hubby."

"I really like the sound of that."

Kissing him quickly they followed a different path into the Forest of Feelings.

"Where are they going?" Tinker asked as she watched them leave.

"Probably for a few minutes of alone time. Believe me, it's a common occurrence after wedding ceremonies." Blue told her. He had moved closer to them while he waited for Fauna.

"Well can we go to the reception thing," Trust Heart said, "I'm hungry."

"Trust Heart," Melody admonished him, but then sighed, "I'm kinda hungry myself."

"Let's head over there then. I'm sure the bride and groom will come eventually." Arrow said as he took Tinker's hand.

Fauna joined them, "I agree."

"Nice glare honey. I'm pretty sure I heard some people gulp."

Taking her mate's arm she grinned, "I was just making sure no one was going to ruin the day I have been waiting for since their first kiss."

Starting to leave she found herself face to face with Renegade and Treat Heart, who were also getting ready to leave. Without saying a word she pulled Blue past them.

Renegade watched them go past. Treat Heart tugged his arm, "You should talk to her," she said.

"I can't, after what I did at the summer festival, besides I don't want to ruin the occasion," Renegade said.

"If you say so, dear, but you need to resolve this," Treat Heart replied.

"I know, just not today."

As they walked Ruby made sure no one was in earshot, "Don't think I didn't see you tear up at your dad's vows. What were you thinking?"

"I always knew he loved her, but I don't think I really knew just how much she meant to him until today. Knowing her now, and hearing that, I don't know how he kept going. I don't know how he loved me and Tink when we are the reason he lost her."

Shocked Ruby pulled him off to the side, "Trick you've got it wrong. You and your sister were a result of the love he felt for her. As long as he had you, he always had a piece of her." She punched his arm, "So suck it up, get over yourself, and let's enjoy your parents wedding."

Laughing he nodded, "You're right. Sorry, pity party is over." They hurried to catch up with Arrow and Tinker.

"Finally caught up slow poke," Tinker teased her brother as they entered the reception, "this stuff smells good don't you think?"

"Yeah it does. Grumpy did a good job picking it." Grabbing a plate he began to get his food.

Arrow's jaw dropped when he saw the cake, "Wow. Etienne and Treat Heart outdid themselves."

The cake was 3 tiered and covered in silver icing with purple swirls pipetted all over it. The top had a cake topper of Grumpy in his work clothes and Swift Heart in her favorite running outfit, leaning back to back. An opening in the top pumped out purple heart shaped bubbles that were edible.

"Wow, just when I thought I'd seen everything," Indy commented as he took his seat. He was wearing the closest thing to a suit that they could get him to, a long coat, and he sat down to eat. While more social than when he arrived Indy still kept to himself most of the time.

Trick put his plate down on Indy's left side, "I didn't know we were supposed to dress like we just stepped out of the matrix for this wedding."

"I have no idea what that is and I don't want too, the service was nice though," he admitted, "and this food does look good."

"It was made by the two best cooks in the entire Kingdom of Caring." Arrow added as he joined them. "There they are now actually...arguing over how to garnish the fish." He pointed to where Illusion and Treat Heart were squabbling.

"Well it tastes good," Indy said as he dug in.

Fauna paused on her way to her seat, "What is this? The new arrival club?" She didn't really know anything about Indy since he had arrived on a not so great day.

"Good to meet you too," Indy said casually, "you must be the Fauna I've heard a lot about."

"Unless there is some other Fauna running around I don't know about."

"They can barely handle one of you." Ruby told her, getting her a wink and nod from the Pegasus Queen.

"Well I'm off to my table, I have a mate to feed." She pointed to the others sitting with him, "Don't let these guys corrupt you too much."

"How would they corrupt me," he asked half-seriously as he continued to eat.

"Just give us time," Playful Heart said as he ran past.

"We could make you keen on pranking, or shirking on responsibilities to make-out with your significant other."

Ruby smiled at Trick, "I am fond of that corruption."

Indy rolled his eyes, "Fat chance," he replied before continuing to eat.

Tinker looked at him oddly, he was certainly nothing like the Indy they had known, but that was old news. For now she was just happy to be at her parent's wedding and eating while sitting next to Arrow. "Having fun Arrow?" she asked.

He nodded, chewing the food in his mouth. "The ceremony was very sweet. I enjoyed it. I can't wait for the dancing to start, I want to see some of these moves of yours I heard about. What did you think of the ceremony?"

"It was sweet," Tinker admitted, "but," she whispered so no one else could hear, "It's weird seeing your future parents getting married."

"I'm sure it is. I mean it is the first big step on the way to, well you getting here." He stopped, shuddering, "Now that would be weird."

"Honestly that's the last thing I want to think about," Tinker said shuddering, "but as long as we're here we should enjoy it."

"Sounds good to me."

Outside Swift Heart and Grumpy had finally decided to get to their reception. Using a small mirror she had grabbed from her burrow on the way she checked her appearance. Straightening her veil and touching up her smeared lipstick she smiled as she felt Grumpy's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Do we have to go to this part. I don't care about the food anymore."

Squirming as his hands skimmed down her waist she gently disentangled herself. "Yes we do. It's a celebration and I want to party." Cupping his face in her hands she kissed him, "I promise you'll have fun."

"Alright." Taking her arm in his he opened the door and led her inside.

There was applause as the new couple entered the reception room and those present congratulated them. Bright Heart motioned for them to come and sit up at the head table where their two seats were still reserved at the center.

Grumpy pulled his wife's chair out for her but before she sat she looked out at her family and friends. "I just want to take a moment to thank you all for making this day finally happen. I know I speak for my husband," she paused to smile fondly at him. Someone had to clear their throat to get her to continue, "sorry, when I say there's no one we'd rather share this special moment with."

Brave Heart raised his glass, "And we'll all be sorry to see you leave the Forest of Feelings Swift Heart. All of the cousins wish you the best."

She chuckled, "That was your great farewell speech to me? Boy, do I feel the love."

Trick stood up from his table and addressed Brave Heart, "So since she is vacating her burrow, who gets it? Cause I vote for me!"

"Then move out so I can clean up your room!" Tinker shouted, "Assuming you can find all your stuff in that mess!"

"You are not moving into my burrow if you are going to trash it." Swift Heart told him.

Grumpy scowled, "She hasn't even moved her stuff out yet."

"But you are more than welcome to help with that. And afterwards we'll discuss who 'inherits' my burrow." She told her son with a wink.

"That should be fun," Tinker snickered to herself imagining the scene play in her head.

Fauna cleared her throat, "Well as today is the wedding and not moving day, I say we all raise our glass to toast the happy couple." She raised her glass first, "Swift Heart we hope you will never have need for your burrow again and you and Grumpy will find all the fulfillment you need in each other."

Blue joined her in raising his glass, "To Grumpy and Swift Heart."

Everyone echoed their words as they raised their glasses in toast and drank.

"So everyone eat up so we can cut the cake and get on to better things." Grumpy added before lowering his glass.

Shaking her head Swift Heart kissed his cheek. "Oh Grumpy."


	19. Chapter 19

Two months later, Tinker was sitting at home and thinking over things, and there was a lot to think about. 

They still hadn't seen any sign of No-Heart but so far he hadn't done anything any differently than he had the first time. Regardless she was understandably nervous about their mission but there was something else on her mind, something just as nerve wracking but more pleasant.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by knocking at the door. She shook her head to clear it and looked up, "Door's open!" she called.

"If we didn't live up here then I would say you should get up to see who it is first," Independent Bear said as he entered the house, closing the door behind him.

"Hi Indy, why are you here?" she asked, not angry but confused as to why he would drop in and visit her.

"Well I remembered you mention at Treat Heart and Renegade's wedding that you were going to visit that Pegasus Falls place sometime this month and I was wondering if I could tag along?" the bear asked. Tinker noted that his fur was now white, it had been light grey when they first met and like the first time they'd met in the future it had just been dirty; now he was washing regularly and his fur was totally white.

"We'll have to ask Arrow when he comes to pick me up," Tinker said, "but I don't think he'll mind too much." Indy nodded in understanding before he took a seat.

Walking to the house his friends occupied Arrow whistled a tune and kept his hands shoved in his pockets. The Falls had already begun to cool off but Care-a-Lot was till the ideal temperature. He missed the changing leaves though. The range of colors made him smile. Arriving at the house he knocked on the door.

Tinker got up, not wanting a lecture from Indy, and checked the door, smiling when she saw it was Arrow and letting him in.

"Thanks for coming Arrow," she hugged him in greeting, "Hey is it alright if Indy comes with us?"

"I suppose so. It's better than everyone coming. And as long as it's not Renegade I don't think Fauna will care."

Looking around he saw the house looked a lot cleaner. "Wow, Trick moving out really did wonders. Does his old room look like this too?"

"Yes, thankfully," Tinker chuckled, recalling the day that Trick had decided to move out.

_Because Grumpy was busy moving things around to accommodate his new wife's possessions, only Tinker and Trick were helping Swift Heart to move out of her burrow. Which they both appreciated as it let them call each other as mother and children._

_"So mom, how does it feel to be married now?" Tinker asked, deciding not to pause and think how weird the question would sound to anyone but them. _

_"It's only a little different. I had to get used to seeing Grumpy in random parts of the house and for a while I forgot I had a key and kept knocking. But everything else has been real nice." Finished wrapping picture frames in bubble wrap she lifted the box, handing it to Trick. "Here put this up top and then we'll get started on my kitchen stuff."_

_"Doesn't Grumpy have kitchen stuff?" He asked as he moved towards the ladder._

_"Not nearly enough. But don't worry, I'm leaving you anything I'd have doubles of." _

_"So you're actually letting him have your old house then?" Tinker asked. _

_"Only if he agrees to all my rules."_

_The box safely above ground he dropped down to hang from the ladder, using his legs to anchor himself. "What rules? You aren't planning to live here again."_

_Gasping when he popped up she scowled at him, "Trick get down from there before you hurt yourself and help me and your sister." Turning to Tinker and missing Trick make a face she asked, "Unless you want the place of course." _

_"No thanks, I lived underground far too long and it's just not for me, no offense mom," she added. "So what are your rules for him anyway?" she asked curiously. _

_"I just want him to respect the space. Even though I won't be living here anymore," she stressed that word, "I did live here for most of my life and have tons of memories here. I don't want it to be gutted and completely redone."_

_Trick moved to sit on her bed, "You don't have to worry about that. Half the reason I want to live here is cause it reminds me of you. I like the way it is."_

_She grinned at him, "Awww aren't you sweet."_

_"I do however want to add a large Jacuzzi tub to the bathroom for when Ruby comes to visit."_

_He smile vanished, "Absolutely not! You are not taking out my vishi steam shower to make space for that monstrosity!"_

_Groaning he fell back, "Mom come ooooooon." _

_Tinker sat back, deciding to watch the drama unfold between mother and son, besides she enjoyed being "the responsible one" when it came to situations like this. _

_"Just because you don't like water doesn't mean I don't. And like we've said I'll be the one using it." Moving into the bathroom he held open the shower door. "This has barely any space. And how relaxing is steam?"_

_"It does more than steam. It has all sorts of settings. And trust me, there is enough room for two in there." Swift Heart pointed at the shower, "Tinker get in there and tell him how nice it is." _

_"Hey don't put me in the middle of this mom!" Tinker protested. _

_Swift Heart said nothing, but folded her arms, looked at her daughter and began to tap her foot. _

_Tinker sighed, she'd seen a similar look on her father's face before, "Alright," she said, walking over to the bathroom and stepping in. She stood for a moment and turned on the steam shower._

_"It's nice I suppose," she admitted. _

_"There see. Now if you want you can get a normal size tub. But the shower stays."_

_He threw up his hands in defeat, trying to hide the smile from Tinker standing in the shower while they discussed this. "Fine. But I want to keep the couch."_

_Holding out her hand for him to shake she said, "Deal." _

_"Well let's get the rest of this stuff moved out," Tinker said, as she went to help her mom lift one of her chairs out of the burrow.  
><em>  
>"I haven't visited Trick in a while," Tinker mused aloud, "Has Ruby come to visit him?"<p>

Arrow nodded, "Oh yeah she has. Multiple times. So you guys ready to go?"

"I'm ready anytime," Indy said, standing up.

"I'm ready to go too," Tinker said, "I guess Ruby's impressed that he has his own place then," she added as they headed out the door.

"She likes the privacy. Not that they've done anything drastic mind you. But she's gotten sick of that loser herd following her around in the Falls and likes escaping here."

"After seeing them I can understand that," Tinker said.

"So how do we get to these Falls anyway?" Indy spoke up.

"We go through a portal here in the Forest and that lets us out in the Falls. I have to use a password to open it." On the way they passed by Renegade and Treat Heart's house. "So all the newlyweds seem to be doing well?"

"Yep, all of them, though I admit it's a little disturbing to think about at times," Tinker added. Indy looked at her confused, but brushed it off and didn't comment.

"Don't worry, he doesn't really care enough to pay attention," Tinker whispered to Arrow.

"Oh Please. Think how weird it is for me when I hear the older Pegasis talking about how pretty the future heirs will be." He murmured to her under his breath.

"I can't imagine how strange it will be when 'we're on the way'," Tinker added, shuddering slightly. Thankfully the awkward conversation ended as they reached the portal area.

"Well go ahead and say 'open sesame' or whatever it is you say," Indy said sarcastically, not sure if this was real or not.

Arrow paused, "Yeaaaaaaa you're gonna wanna keep the jokes like that to a minimum." Muttering "Equis Avi" The oval of light appeared in front of them. "After you Tinker."

Tinker nodded, smiled, then entered the Falls, feeling the same serene feeling wash over her that always did when she entered Pegasus Falls.

Indy whistled as he entered, "This place is extraordinary," he said, for once having no snarky comments to add to the situation.

"That's what they all say. Come on, I'll start showing you around Indy. Not the Grand tour, just a few key landmarks used in the Fall Festival." On this side of the portal now, he shed his human form for his Pegasus one.

"Lead on, I'd like to see what's around here," Indy sad, following after Arrow and Tinker.

"So this one works a little differently than the Summer Festival. We have the opening ceremony first and then everyone goes off to visit with their friends and family. Here's Oak Grove where the ceremony is. The trees here change with the best colors." He indicated around the dozens of oaks that rimmed the clearing. A few Pegasis could be seen tying up decorations with their magic and doing other sorts of things.

"Forgive me for asking but are the seasons here natural or do you Pegasus have to change them yourselves?" Indy asked.

Tinker gave him an odd look so Indy elaborated, "I saw this cartoon about a magical land of horses where they had to change the seasons themselves instead of things changing naturally so I'm curious."

"They change naturally on their own." He told him trying not to snicker. "The whole Falls are self-sufficient; we don't have to do anything."

"I see," Indy replied, missing Arrow's held back snicker, "So where to next?"

He looked to Tinker, "Anywhere you want to go? No wait! Let me guess, to find Pallas and Widgeon?"

Tinker couldn't help but laugh, "You know me too well, but if they're busy we can wait till later."

"Friends of yours?" Indy asked.

"The best of friends actually. They are also a part of my herd." He took a moment to look around, getting his bearings. "I'm not sure exactly where they are at the moment. If you want I can fly to the nests real quick and ask some of the others. You guys can keep exploring and I can catch up with you. Sound good?"

"I won't keep you," Tinker said, "and I can show Indy around while you're gone," she kissed him, "have fun."

Taking a few steps away he flapped his wings and soon disappeared over the trees.

"So Indy, I'll show you some of the gathering places, and hopefully we'll be able to find something to eat," Tinker said as she led him away. Indy nodded and followed, he too was a bit surprised by Tinker's personality shift but decided not to question it.

Arrow barely had to land on the cliffs the golden eagle herd used to know his friends were there. He heard Widgeon yelling at Pallas from 50ft away.

"They weren't for you to use in your ridiculous getup in the first place. You just assumed I would be fine with it like you always do."

"I said I was sorry Widgeon, but you did just leave them out on the floor."

He groaned in frustration, stomping his feet. He was so annoyed his eyes were glowing. Pallas was trying to remain as passive as possible.

"I left them there so I wouldn't forget them and so they would dry out more. You are supposed to use dried flowers you incompetent flakey nitwit."

Arrow rushed between them, "Hey calm down you two. I thought this holiday was for celebrating your friends."

Pallas quickly answered him, "It's my fault. I wrecked the flowers he was going to put on his parents graves."

Widgeon was taking deep breaths, "I need to take a flight. I'll catch up with you later." Shifting down to his golden eagle form he took off.

"I really didn't mean to. I didn't know."

Arrow nodded in sympathy, "He knows that. Come on Tink is here and she wants to see you."

Pallas brightened "Oh boy!" Together they headed back to the visitors.

Tinker was showing Indy around a clearing where some more decorations were being put up.

"So they have a festival like this every season huh?" Indy asked.

"Yep," Tinker nodded, "We all attended the summer festival a few months ago."

Seeing Tinker and Indy in the clearing below, Pallas made a quick landing. "Hey Tinker! I haven't seen you since summer. Where you been?" Arrow landed silently behind him.

"Back home just doing my job," Tinker said offhandedly, "How has life been in the Falls?"

"Widgeon's mad at me. But other than that it has been… Hey who are you?" He moved around Tinker to look at Indy. "You haven't been here before." Circling the white bear he sniffed him.

"My name is Independent Bear," the white bear explained, "I joined the Care Bears a rather short time ago. Are you one of Arrow's friends?"

"I'd like to think I am. Names Pallas. At least it was the last time I checked."

"Widgeon will be joining us later, he needs some alone time. How far did you get on your tour?" Arrow asked her.

"Not too far," Tinker admitted, "You do fly really fast Arrow."

He grinned, "I've been practicing." Spreading his wings he showed them off, "They are much stronger now."

Pallas spread his too, "Not as strong as mine." He didn't realize he whacked Indy in the face.

"Ahh watch it!" Indy fell back and gave Pallas an indignant look.

"Don't mind him," Tinker reassured Indy, "He doesn't mean any harm."

Hearing the commotion Red Snout had glanced down from his flight to see Pallas, Arrow, and... "You have got to be kidding me." Fauna was miles away at the moment so he felt no need to edit himself. Landing he scowled at Tinker and Indy, "The Summer Festival was a onetime thing. You guys can't just come here whenever you feel like it."

"I'm here because Arrow invited me and Indy's just here for a short break," Tinker replied, keeping her voice calm, "There won't be anyone else coming Red Snout."

"Fauna already told you she was welcome whenever I wanted her here." Arrow moved up a few steps in front of Tinker.

Red Snout fixed his gaze on Indy, "But the rest of the fuzz balls aren't. And I don't recall Fauna giving me the heads up."

"It was a last minute decision," Indy said, doing his best to ignore the insulting Red Snout.

Moving closer to Indy he glared down at him, letting a light glow come into his eyes. "Then let me make another one for you. Neither you nor any of your family are welcome here so leave now before I make you."

Pallas was shifting nervously, not liking the tension building in the air.

"Say what you will, Arrow said I'm allowed to come here so despite your insults I'm going to try and have fun," Indy turned and began to walk away.

The glow in Red Snouts eyes got brighter.

"Tink quick, go get Fauna. I'll try to keep this from getting ugly till she gets here."

Tinker nodded and shot off at her top speed.

Moving between the roan and Indy he tried to fix the situation. "Really I didn't think it was such a big deal. He just didn't get a chance to see it last time so I wanted him to see how awesome it was."

"You are not royalty, no matter how much Blue favors you. You don't get to make those decisions." He shot some fire at Indy to block off his path, "I'm not done with you yet."

Indy meanwhile continued to walk, "Regardless, I'm done with you Red Snout," he said calmly.

"What's the matter Care Bear? To cowardly to face me? Just like the rest of your kind." He gave a short laugh, full of menace, "I'll bet you couldn't fight me even if you wanted to."

That caused Indy to stop dead. His eyes narrowed angrily and he turned to face Red Snout, "What did you just say to me?" he asked in an angry voice.

"What you got too many rainbows and hugs stuffed in your ears? I think you heard exactly what I said. You can't fight!" He hissed out the last part.

"Red Snout knock it off! What did I tell you before?" Fauna came racing up with Tinker, putting herself in between the two.

"That was then. This is now. I will not have them here. It's not their home and they don't have the right." He snapped at her, causing her to draw back a step.

"You want proof that I can fight, then let's fight!" Independent Bear pointed at Red Snout as he issued his challenge.

"Indy don't do this!" Tinker said, trying to stop him.

"No, he called me a coward and said that I can't fight, I can't ignore that kind of insult," Indy said to Tinker, "So do you accept?" he asked as he turned back to Red Snout.

"He does not accept. You do not accept!" Fauna turned from Red Snout, "Take back the challenge. I won't have fighting here on one of the festivals. Red Snout has a short fuse, he-"

Cutting her off he snarled, "Stop making excuses for me. I'm a grown stallion and can speak for myself."

Getting her eyes glowing she snarled back, "Then I will when you act like it. Now shut it! Indy take back the challenge."

"No," Indy flatly refused, "If I backed down now I would be a coward and I would not be worthy of the title _Kensai_. Simply put it's a matter of honor," he added, "I'm still waiting for your answer Red Snout."

"Your challenge is accepted. If I win, you will never come here again." Fauna started to protest, saying it wasn't his call but he voiced a deep whinny that silenced her.

"Fine by me," Indy said, "You name the time and place and I'll be there."

"Why wait? Let's do it right now." He spread his wings, "Arrow take him to the Alpha sparring ground." Taking off he headed there himself.

Fauna snorted and fixed Indy with a very angry look, "I hope you know what you've done." Arrow too found himself under her stare, "You and I will be speaking later." Taking off quickly she tried to catch up with Red Snout.

"Whoa. I've never seen her that mad at you dude."

"Thank you Pallas. This way Indy." He began to walk away.

"Fine," Indy said, "just give me moment." The white bear turned and searched the surrounding area for a time before finally finding what he was looking for, a long thick and heavy stick that had fallen off a tree, "There that's good, let's go," he said, following after Arrow.

Arrow was very quiet on the walk over. Pallas however made up for it. "Bro, you're going up against one of the hottest tempered Pegasis around. Aren't you nervous? And why do you have that stick? Isn't hitting him with it going to be unfair?"

"I'm a _Kensai_ which means Sword Saint, that means I'm a swordsman with unparalleled skill; if I faced him unarmed I would be a marked disadvantage and I wouldn't be able to fight him at full strength," Indy explained, "and since I don't want to end up killing him, this will have to do."

"I've never actually seen you fight," Tinker admitted, "maybe I shouldn't have brought you here."

"You couldn't have known that this Red Snout would be so harsh, besides I'd like to show him that I'm different from the others," Indy replied as they arrived at the Alpha Sparring Ground.

"I knew he was that harsh. I just hoped he'd be with his friends all day." Arrow mumbled.

Across the sparring ground Fauna and Red Snout were still speaking in heated whispers. Seeing their group arrive he broke off and went to the center of the ground. Looking at the stick he sneered, "First to bleed loses."

Fauna remained on her side of the circle which made him smile; as pissed as she was there was never really any question where her loyalties lay.

Indy raised the stick and held it like a sword in his right hand, "Well then, show me what you can do," he challenged Red Snout, while standing his ground.

Eyes glowing red once more he charged at Indy, intending on getting him with his hooves.

Indy sidestepped rather casually, jumping out of the way of any hoof striking.

Rotating on his hind legs he came at Indy from behind. Lowering his head to Indy's level he snapped at him.

Indy whirled around and dodged again, swinging out at Red Snout but missing on purpose.

"That's it." Shifting down to his guardian form of a red wolf he snarled at Indy. "You call avoiding everything that comes at you fighting? I call it running."

"If the point is to draw first blood then I'd rather avoid being hit," Indy replied rather calmly for the current situation.

He laughed, "Let me see you avoid this." Dozens of small balls of magic fire flew at Indy from the air around Red Snout.

Indy's eyes widened but not in fear, he skillfully dodged the fireballs with as little movement as possible, "Nice trick," he commented dryly.

"I've gone up against much worse then you." Using a zigzag pattern he advanced on Indy once again, keeping as low to the ground as he could.

Indy watched him and pulled away before either Red's claws or jaw could harm him, "Trust me, you probably haven't fought someone like me before."

Instead of responding he called up more of his magic. His entire body glowed red and as he stepped to the side, another red wolf, identical to the original stood in its place. The two wolves separated for a new attack.

Indy dodged and his face hardened as he focused on the original Red Snout, "Alright this has gone on long enough!" Indy suddenly gripped the heavy stick with both hands and charged. Red Snout was completely taken aback by how fast Indy moved; he tried to swipe at the white bear, but missed as Indy came into close range and struck down hard at the wolf's nose with both hands on his fake sword.

Red Snout was knocked back a few paces, even angrier now, "Why you-"

"This fight's over," Indy said casually, relaxing again.

"It's not over until someone draws blood!" Red Snout protested angrily.

"Check your nose, it's bleeding," Indy said, "it was a good effort though and I compliment your ferocity. Since I won I can stay," he finished, still holding the stick.

He growled as the air around him began to crackle with red energy. "That doesn't count. It was a lucky shot any idiot could have pulled off."

"Snout. Let it go. He won." Fauna told him softly. "Come home with me and I'll clean you up."

He was so tense in his anger, all he wanted was to get revenge on Indy. Fauna's voice once more broke through his haze, "Please. For me."

Relaxing enough to stop glowing he regained his Pegasus form and moved over to Fauna.

"Fauna, Red Snout I-"

"Not now Arrow. It's not the time. Go with your friends and enjoy the festival."

Watching Fauna fly away he felt a weight settle on his shoulders. Hiding it as best he could he turned to Indy, "Well you won. Congratulations."

"It was exciting," Indy admitted, dropping the stick, "Sorry if I caused any trouble but I cannot ignore an insult like the one he gave me."

"Are you going to be alright Arrow?" Tinker asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure. How would you feel if your mother basically told you without actually telling you that she doesn't consider you 'pack' at the moment." He said it low for only her to hear. Luckily Pallas wasn't listening as he had taken a stick in his teeth and was sword fighting with the air.

"I suppose I understand," Tinker admitted, "Maybe we should find someplace to be alone for a while, unless you want to hang out with Pallas."

Shaking his head he moved over to Pallas. "Hey, do you think you can finish showing Indy around? Tinker and I want to have some alone time."

He nodded, "I can do that pal. Hey! Do you think he'd like to see where The King and Queen live?"

"Pallas, what just happened here?" He couldn't believe he had forgotten already.

"Oh yeah! Oops, my bad. Hey don't sweat it man, Fauna never stays mad for long...usually." Grinning like the fool he was he trotted to Indy, "Come on swords master. I'm going to show you around."

"Whatever, have fun you two," Indy called back to Arrow and Tinker as he followed after the Pegasus he could only assume was crazy.

Tinker nodded and led Arrow away to a more secluded place, "Sorry about your mom," she whispered, just in case there were any Pegasus in animal form nearby, "I didn't think anything like that would happen."

He shrugged, "Neither did I. I'm sure Pallas is right and this will blow over. And honestly I can't be too upset, because she doesn't know who I am. If I had all my royal privileges I could have told Red Snout to stand down."

"Yeah well, I don't think that your mom could handle knowing her future kids were hanging out just under her nose, no offense but my mother agrees with me on that," Tinker added, "Do you have any special places in the falls other than your home?"

Raising his brow in confusion he told her "I like to watch sunrises and sunsets from a cliff in the Onyx Mountains. Why do you ask?"

"Well I'd like to see them," Tinker said, "could you take me there at sunset?" she asked hopefully.

He smiled at her, "If that's what you want. What do you want to do until then?"

"Well are there any events going on at the festival that we could take part in, or anywhere we could go to eat?" Tinker asked hopefully.

"Food sounds good to me. How about autumn wine and some fruit puff things the orangutans make. They have a moon berry one." He began to move in the direction the food was.

"Those sounds delicious, I'd love them," Tinker smiled, "want to race or should we just take it slow today?"

"We can do whatever we want, as long as we do it together." Using his magic he created small hearts and sent them to float around Tinker. Hoping the hearts would serve as a distraction he cantered away.

Tinker giggled briefly as the hearts surrounded her then blinked and noticed that Arrow was gone, "Oh you're not getting away from me that easily," she said mock challengingly as she jogged in the direction she guessed he had taken.

He continued his slow canter as he heard Tinker approaching from behind. As she drew even with him he asked, "You warmed up?"

"You could say that," Tinker said, "Did you want to be alone for a while or was that just you having some fun?"

"Have you ever known me to need or want alone time?" Increasing his speed he could begin to smell the fruit puffs and hear some chatter from some of the others also indulging.

"Guess I'm just nervous," she said once Arrow could not hear her before smiling and taking off after him.

Arrow remained at his current speed allowing Tinker to pass him easily. Almost at the same time they arrived in the grove with the small cooking fire and the orangutans busily making their puffs. Arrow approached one of the orange apes, "4 moon berry puffs please." The ape nodded and used his overlarge hands to place them on a flat rock. "Tinker can you grab those please?"

"No problem," Tinker took the flat rock, "These do look tasty," she said as she went to stand with Arrow again.

Lowering his nose to the rock he chomped up the puff. "Mmm theses are good."

Tinker smiled and took a bite out of one of the puff, she chewed a bit before swallowing, "You're right these are. Is the recipe a secret?"

He pointed a wing at the apes, "You can go ask them. I don't think it is but you've seen how good my track record has been today. And then after I think we should track down Widgeon and make sure he's okay."

Tinker nodded and walked over to the apes while she finished the puff in her hand, "Hi I was wondering, could give me a recipe for these or at least show me how to make them?" she asked.

She nodded to her. "Sure I can! It's no big thing. All you have to do is mash up some moon berries, roll them into balls and dip the balls...oh hush!" She briefly scolded the few orangutans snickering at her comment about "dipping balls". "Anyways, dip them and let them sit for a few minutes then bake them for 20 minutes over an easy flame and walla!" she tossed Tinker another one with her feet with a deep laugh.

Tinker tossed it, expecting it to be hotter, but then smiled and managed to eat it, "thanks, I'll be sure to remember that. I'll need to use different berries back home though." Tinker turned back to Arrow and approached him, munching on her puff, "So where should we start looking for Widgeon?"

"I was really hoping I'd never have to take you there, but we have to go to the place where the Pegasis that have died get buried. It's a very sacred place so the guards are going to be strict on the rules. If Widgeon isn't there, he will be eventually." Arrow lifted his wing, "Hop on."

Tinker nodded solemnly and got on Arrow's back, "Right then," was all she said as she hung onto his coat.

Arrow headed to the west, a bare space evident even from this distance was his target. It was ringed by a grove of cherry trees whose blossoms were so white it hurt to look at them for too long. Landing a few yards away he walked somberly towards the graves.

Tinker carefully slid off and walked beside Arrow as he approached the graves. She said nothing as she wasn't sure what she _could_ say at the moment.

Each grave was marked by a small bunch of flowers, ranging in colors and surrounding a small plate with the deceased's name. "I know it seems like a lot for an immortal race," he whispered to her as they moved slowly, "But a lot of these are from all those lost before my kind came here."

Tinker nodded solemnly, bad memories of their own past resurfacing as she remembered the graves of the Care Bear Family in the future. Faces she knew were alive for now as she'd seen them only a few hours ago.

He nodded at her unspoken unease, laying a wing over her shoulders in comfort, "I get that feeling too, which is why I don't like coming here."

Scanning the area briefly he saw Widgeon moving towards them. "What are you two doing here? This is hardly the place for a romantic rendezvous."

"We came to make sure you calmed down from earlier."

Tinker nodded in agreement, "How are you now Widgeon?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. This was an unfortunate incident that occurred in my life long enough ago that I have come to terms with it. My earlier display of anger was more at Pallas once more touching my things without consent." He sighed thinking back on it, "perhaps it was a little unjust of me."

"I couldn't say," Tinker admitted.

"Well let's go find the big galoot and make sure he hasn't done anything unfortunate in our absence." They walked out of the graveyard before Arrow and Widgeon took flight.

Spending the rest of the day hanging out with Pallas, Widgeon, and Indy they enjoyed the Autumn Festival. When sundown was approaching, Arrow excused himself and Tinker telling Indy they would meet him at the portal shortly.

Indy just nodded and went to find something else to do.

Tinker followed after Arrow, "So where is this special place of yours?" she asked.

He pointed with his wing to the dark silhouette of the Onyx Mountains, "One of the ledges just below the summit. Normally I'd hike it in human form but the sun is almost in position so we'll have to fly."

"Then I guess I should hop on, unless you think I can make it on my own," Tinker chuckled at the notion then shook her head.

"My wings are always at your service." As Tinker hopped on he rose slowly into the air.

A short time later he landed on the ledge bare of all greenery due to the altitude. Large black rocks were piled haphazardly on the ledge their shiny surfaces catching and reflecting the hues of the sunset. Taking his human form Arrow sat on the very edge, hanging his legs off it. Pushing his bangs out of his eyes he smiled into the sunset, "I hope it's a good one tonight."

Tinker smiled and sat down next to Arrow, "It will be, if you're sharing it with me and I'm sharing it with you," she said leaning against Arrow's shoulder.

Moving the arm further around her back to support her he kissed her head gently. "Love you." Laying his head on top of hers he watched the sky become painted in orange and gold.

"I love you too," Tinker said, sighing contentedly with Arrow at her side and watching the sunset." Arrow how do you feel about our...situation?" she asked suddenly.

"I hate not seeing you every day. I always find myself wondering what you're doing and how you'd view a situation. I could kick myself for all the time I took for granted when we lived in the base together."

"I feel the same way Arrow," Tinker admitted sadly, "I miss you every day and I wish we could be together any time." Tinker smiled and turned to Arrow, taking his hand. Arrow raised an eyebrow a bit mystified as she continued. "Arrow I love you deeply and even if our time here is short I want to spend it with you, I'm not sure how it goes for Pegasus so I'll just ask the only way that I know how." Tinker took a deep breath then asked the question, "Arrow will you marry me?"

Her question rang in his ears, echoing around. He was trying to convince himself that he had heard her right and he wasn't hallucinating. Keeping his breathing slow even though his heart threatened to hammer right through his ribcage he turned so his body was facing her. "Yes Tinker Bear, I Arrow Golden Eagle would be more than happy and willing to be your mate." Unable to control himself he leant forward and kissed her. "That is how we Pegasus do it." He told her grinning.

Tinker smiled, "Well I like it," she said before kissing him back, putting her arms around him. She had never been happier in her life than she was right now. They were going to be married, or mates or whatever the term would be. It didn't matter even for a short time they were going to be together.

Arrow didn't even give the illusion he wanted to let her go anytime soon. His. Tinker was going to be his. He thought about waking up with her in his nest every morning and- "Tink where are we going to live?"

"We can alternate," she replied, "I'd like to live here and in the Kingdom of Caring but not exclusively. Maybe we can switch back and forth each month," she suggested. Before he could reply she added, "regardless I'd like our ceremony to be here and in Pegasus traditions."

"Are you sure? No white wedding like your mom? I mean it makes sense, it doesn't take as long to plan a mating ceremony as it does a wedding."

"Arrow I guess you could say that I'm just fascinated by your culture and I want to experience as much of it as possible," Tinker admitted, "So I'd like to experience your customs in this. And you're right it would be able to happen sooner if we did it this way." Tinker smiled, "I can't wait to tell my mom."

Arrow's face paled slightly, "Future Grumpy would kill me if he knew I was marrying you." His thoughts continued on, "Let me tell Ruby okay?"

"Of course, and if he tried I'd stop dad and make sure he understood, but I'm sure that mom will be happy for us," Tinker said, "but for now let's just stay here for a little while longer."

Pulling her into his lap he kept her wrapped in his arms. "That sounds great to me."

Tinker smiled and leaned against his chest, just happy to be with her now fiancé.

It wasn't too long before they decide that they had to return to the meeting place. They met Indy back near the portal to the Kingdom of Caring.

"So how was your alone time?" he asked only half interested.

"Perfect," was all Tinker replied, "we should head back now though."

Arrow back in his Pegasus form nodded, "Perfect is the perfect way to describe it." Opening the portal he led the way through. Stopping briefly on the other side he told them, "I'm off to find Ruby." He mouthed good luck to Tinker before giving a gleeful buck and galloping off.

Tinker smiled, "Well I need to go see if Swift Heart is busy, take care Indy," she sped off leaving a confused Indy behind her.

Indy just shrugged, "Well at least the day was good, it's been a while since I've been able to fight like that and it was relaxing," he said to himself before walking towards his house casually.

Stopping at the mouth of Tricks burrow he called down, "Ruby get up here! I need to tell you something."

A few seconds passed before he heard the lower door open and saw his twin come scrambling up the ladder. "What happened? Is it mom or dad? Who's dead?" She was terse and ready for whatever trouble was coming.

"No no nothing like that. But come walk with me, we have to talk."

"By Nightshade Arrow you scared the hell out of me. What were you carrying on about then if it's nothing serious."

Sighing he shook his head, "Not bad serious Rubes. Good serious. Now don't freak out okay? I want you to absorb what I have to tell you."

She stopped moving, hands going to her hips, "I will promise no such thing and I am not taking another step until you tell me what is going on."

"Tinker asked me to marry her, and I said yes."

Watching his twins face he saw it go from angry to shocked to unsure to shocked and right back up to angry again, 'And here comes the blow up.'

"ARE YOU TWO OUT OF YOUR MINDS!" Just like with every other blow up he prepared to wait until she blew herself out before beginning to reason with her. From all her insults to their intelligence he felt this was going to be a long one.

Tinker arrived at Swift and Grumpy's house rather quickly and knocked on the door, hoping that Swift Heart was available to talk.

As luck would have it Swift Heart answered the door, smiling when she saw who it was, "Hey Tinker. To what do I owe this pleasure? I thought you would still be at the Falls."

"I just got back, can we talk in private for a moment?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure come on in. The old man is over at Bright Heart's, they're working on a new Rainbow Rescue Beam. You know, a useful one." Opening the door she motioned to the couch.

"Looks like your plan worked mom," Tinker said, going to sit down, "So how's married life so far?" she inquired.

Sitting she crossed her legs, "Oh it has its advantages to be sure. I never have to fix the sink or take out the garbage again. Did you have fun at the Falls?" Taking a moment to look her daughter over she smirked, "What has you all perky?"

Tinker smiled, "Well mom I asked Arrow to marry me and he said yes," she looked at Swift Heart hoping to gauge her mother's reaction.

Her moment of shock at hearing a sentence she thought was a number of years away quickly faded and she began to laugh. "You asked him? I know you mentioned it before but-So impatient of you! But then again you are my kid." Wiping her streaming eyes she moved to hug Tinker, "Congrats honey!"

"Thanks mom," Tinker smiled hugging her mom back, "I know it's a little sudden but I wanted it and he accepted. It's going to be a Pegasus ceremony."

"You have no idea how bad this is killing me that Fauna doesn't know who he is. Do you know when you are going to do this? Wait hang on. I think we have champagne somewhere and this deserves a toast." Getting up she zipped to the kitchen and began looking through cupboards.

Tinker got up and followed her mother just as quickly, "Yeah well, Arrow said he was going to tell Ruby. I just hope I don't have to carry him to our ceremony after that," she joked.

"Such a brave boy you're marrying. I think he will be okay, his is an immortal race after all." Pouring two glasses she handed one to Tinker, "To you guys!"

"To Arrow and I," Tinker replied, toasting and taking a drink with her mother.

Ruby had calmed down enough now to sit and consider what here brother had told her. While he nursed a small bruise on his cheek from her accidentally whacking him she reviewed all she knew of Tinker and his relationship.

Arrow waited calmly, already knowing she would accept this, in her own time. He watched her fingers tap together, each tap representing a new thought.

"I think it's in my right as your twin and the person who knows you better than anyone to ask one question."

Nodding he urged her on "Ask away."

"Do you promise that even after you and her are married that nothing between us will change?" That was it, the thought that had cause her to ignite a blow up. "Because I survived loosing mom and dad, I survived leaving Pledge, but I know my heart will stop beating the moment I lose you."

"Did I mention she wants to do it the Pegasus way?" He lowered his head to look her eye to eye, "Nothing is going to change. I promise."

"Then I guess I should congratulate you." Crying out in disgust as he licked her she called back to the burrow, "Hey Trick. We're going to be in-laws."

After a moment he appeared with a very confused look on his face, "Come again?"

A few days after the Autumn Festival, the Falls found itself celebrating another important holiday, the birthday of their king. Blue never liking a big fuss had told everyone to give an offering to their deities instead because he preferred a small gathering with his closest friends. However the one person he wanted to spend the day with was avoiding him because she was in heat. Little did he know what was awaiting him.

Fauna smiled at Blue as he entered their home. "Hey hon. Did you have a good day?"

His wings shrugged, "It would have been better if…" Eyes widening as he looked at his wife, he completely forgot what he was going to say.

"Happy Birthday Blue." She was reclining on their couch, wearing a very sexy piece of white lingerie. "I think it's time I gave you your present." Smirking at him she slowly moved one of her legs up the other.

Blue swallowed the lump in his throat, "But…I thought you were in heat?"

Nodding she fiddled with the lace fringe on her hip, "I am."

Looking utterly confused he took a few more steps towards her. "Well then we can't do anything because you'll-"

"I know babe. Like I said Happy Birthday."

Gaining his human form he slowly lowered himself to the other end of the couch. Fauna's feet snaked into his lap. "Are you sure? I mean absolutely 100% positive. I don't want you doing this just for me."

Her head fell back with a sigh. For once she had hoped Blue would be an ass and not care about her feelings. She didn't want to have to examine this decision again. "I know I've always said I don't want kids; because I've never felt ready, because I don't think I'd make a good mom, because I'm scared shitless and so on. But then I always think of you, and how badly you do want them. You've never left me alone on anything before, so why would you start now?" Sitting up she folded her legs meditation style. "If I wait till I'm ready to have kids then we will never have them. And how do I know I won't be good at something if I've never tried it?"

Reaching across the couch he gripped her hand, "I keep telling you you'd make a great mom. And I don't think anyone is really totally ready to have kids. That's why it's called an adventure."

She nodded, "I'm still scared shitless, and the idea of growing a life inside me completely weirds me out, but, I'm ready to try."

Blues eyes lit up as a smile spread across his face, "Really? Say it once more."

Leaning forward she kissed him, "Let's have a baby."

Kissing her fiercely he broke away with a face that was practically glowing, "I love you." Glancing at the lacey white outfit he snatched her up bridal style. "I'm ready to unwrap my present." Fauna kissed him slowly as he carried her into the bedroom.

A couple months had passed and Tinker was in the Falls with Arrow while they planned out their ceremony. Tinker had been visiting and been sleeping in the Falls much more frequently as of late and for good reason after all if she was going to be living there every other month she should get used to the scenery.

"So do you have any ideas about where we should have our ceremony?" Tinker asked as they walked around the Falls together.

In his human form for a rare moment Arrow swung their joined hands. "What about the ridge you proposed to me on? Or do you think it won't be big enough for all the guests."

"How many guests would come?" Tinker asked, "I know Red Snout won't show up but who else do you know would be coming?"

"Widgeon, Pallas and the other golden eagles, Ruby, Trick, Fauna and Blue, and I assume those you want from the Care Bears. Or were you planning on keeping his thing all equine." He teased her.

"As long as Fauna and Blue don't object I'll invite whoever wants to come," Tinker said, "Not everyone obviously but I know Swift Heart and Grumpy are coming though. Well are there any large open places that you like, maybe somewhere in the plains?"

"I'm sure we can find somewhere over there. Let's go take a look. Walking running or flying sweetie?"

"Running, I'd prefer to keep in shape," she said, "a race or just a slow jog dear?"

"Slow jog pudding. Otherwise I might just collapse and be completely useless to you."

Stretching briefly he set off with Tinker at a steady jog. "Hopefully I'll see their majesties later tonight and I can run the guest list by them. Then I can go find White Fang and ask him to perform the ceremony."

Tinker jogged alongside her fiancé, "I'd like to meet White Fang, or have I met him before I just forgot?" she asked Arrow.

"Nope you've never met him. He's one of the shamans and therefore has to preside over the mating ceremonies. He's also one of the oldest Pegasus around."

"Well I'd like to meet him then, what is White Fang like?" Tinker asked curious as they emerged on to the plains.

"He's a good guy. Very in tuned to what goes on around him. And I swear he can read minds, he always seems to know what people are thinking." Stopping he bent over to catch his breath, "I'm worse off than I thought."

Tinker stopped beside him, "Nah I'm just more used to running all the time," she replied, "So what herd is White Fang from?"

Wincing as he straightened he quickly pressed a thumb into his side to relieve a cramp. "Polar Bear. His nest is in the arctic part of the Falls. But he's my favorite of the shamans so I'll risk a little cold."

"A little cold's nothing, we can handle worse," she said, "want me to give you a ride?" she offered.

He waved off her concern, "I'll be fine in a moment." Looking around he saw a nice big tree standing on its own. The ground around it was mostly bare of tall grasses. "How about there?"

Tinker walked to the tree and looked it over, "Looks fine to me," she said, "now I just need to remember where this place is when the time comes. So now do we go to see White Fang?"

"Yup. And then we'll go to Fauna and check over the guest list with her." He looked uneasy for a moment, "I don't know if we should invite Renegade."

"Not unless he and Fauna make up," Tinker shook her head, "Well let's go then as long as you're up for it honey," she smiled at him challengingly.

Eyes glinting he shifted to his normal form, "Alrighty future Mrs. Golden Eagle, normally I don't do competitive but you've inspired me. Game on!" Whinnying he charged off.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" she took off after Arrow laughing the whole time.

However the two didn't get very far. Just as they were about to leave the plains region, the bell for a great gathering sounded. All Pegasis who were able were to report to the base of Pearl Head Mountains to receive news.

Normally such a gathering is called by the Kingsire, but this one was done by the council which meant only one thing. Trouble.

Fauna stood with Blue at the far side of the ledge away from the council. Behind them were Thunder, Frosty, and Red Snout.

"And you two don't have any idea what this is about?" Fauna shook her head at Thunder, tucking herself further into Blue's side for a brief moment.

"You okay?" He tried to keep his concern from showing.

She nodded slowly, "Just another wave of dizziness, it'll pass."

Red Snout leant over to Frosty, "Does Fauna look sick to you?"

"Yeah. Blue told me she hasn't been sleeping well." Neither of them liked her color, she was looking a little pale.

Wanting to get Fauna back inside to rest Blue called over to the council, "If you gentlemen could get a move on with whatever this gathering is about I would be most appreciative." His voice was polite, his eyes said do it now.

Tonar bowed to him with a smirk, "Of course your majesty. That is all we wish to do." Turning he addressed the gathering, "My fellows. Today is indeed a joyous day among our kind. A day unlike any experienced under our former King. For you see, their majesties have something they wish us to share with you."

The stallions eyes flicked over to his granddaughter looking triumphant. Fauna felt her stomach clench and her knees falter. Blue and Thunder were both there to steady her, "Tonar be silent!"

He faked an appalled look, "But your majesty, surely your subjects have a right to know that you are expecting an heir to the throne."

The crowed instantly began to celebrate, talking excitedly and calling their congratulations.

Fauna couldn't speak as Thunder moved away from her, confusion on his face. "Is it true? Are you-?"

"No she can't be. She would have told us." Red Snout insisted.

He looked to Blue or Fauna for confirmation. The formers eyes were glowing brighter by the second as he shielded his mate from the councils looks. Fauna looked on the verge of tears, "Red Snout we wanted to tell you but we were waiting till we were sure I wouldn't miscarry."

"Miscarry?" he barely wheezed out the word. His face reflected the pain of knowing he could never truly have her now.

Before her eyes she saw her friends begin to look at her differently. She wasn't the Fauna who could take care of herself and handle anything anymore. She was a pregnant mare in need of her herds protection.

"This is what I didn't want. The looks! I'm having a hard enough time dealing with this and I don't need you all changing on me too." She whispered to Blue "I have to get out of here. Let them know they won, they got me back for humiliating them." Ignoring the calls of protest Fauna took to the air and headed for the portal to Care-a-Lot. 

Tinker just stood there then turned to Arrow as she could only guess at how he was feeling, "This must be really weird for you," was the only thing she could manage to say.

"Words can't really describe it." He murmured. His eyes were wide and his wings all puffed up. "I love you Tink, but I really wish Ruby was here."

Tonar began to speak again, "Well be sure to wish our queen a safe delivery when she returns. For now you may all-"

"Stop! I order everyone to remain where they are." Blue strode to the council, eyes still glowing, voice low and dangerous. All around Pegasis were turning their ears back and lowering their heads in discomfort at their Kings show of rage.

"You're highness, whatever's the matter?"

"I said be still Tonar." He rumbled at him. "The Queendame and I wanted to announce this news when we were ready, which we both were not. And since our closest friends hadn't even been informed of her condition I can only assume you spineless snails found out about it through eavesdropping on a very private conversation between Fauna and I." The Council's silence was all the answer he needed. "Well since I have everyone here, I believe I shall make another announcement I was intending to save for a later date. The Council is no longer the source of advisors and trustworthy aids that Daybreak intended it to be upon its creation. It is full of malicious old buzzards more interested in their needs then the greater good. As such I beseeched our god to allow me to remedy this situation. As of now, with Daybreak's blessing, I disband this Council forever more."

Tonar was rapidly turning his own dark shade of rage, "But you can't do that. There can't not be a Council. It upsets the balance."

Blue nodded, "I know. That is why as a whole, our people will select who they want to serve on the Council to aid me. These Pegasus will serve for a decade before a new group is chosen. And I will speak no more on the matter."

As a group the former council members departed and the extra power that had surrounded Blue dissipated, putting the Pegasis at ease once more.

Turning to his friends he smiled, "Again. I'm sorry Fauna and I didn't tell you but you know how she was about the whole pregnancy and being a mom thing."

"Umm duhr. Hence our surprised faces." Thunder told him.

"Now have the positions of uncles been filled yet, because I know some guys who are more than happy to volunteer." Frosty added with a grin.

"Shouldn't we check on..." Red Snout stopped at the looks the others gave him and swore, "Damn it! I hate that she is always right."

Blue nodded in sympathy, "Welcome to my life. She's in Care-a-Lot by now. What could possibly happen?"

Independent was lounging in the forest near the portal when it opened and Fauna shot out and past him without even noticing his presence. He stood up as he watched her leave. "What was that all about?" he asked aloud. Receiving no answer he jogged after Fauna wondering if he'd found something interesting for the day.

Fauna had tried her hardest not to cry but her hormones were determined to make sure she didn't have a say in the matter. All she could think of was everyone's faces when they found out she was pregnant.

"I felt like a stupid side show attraction." More than anything she wanted to shift and hide away from everyone. But her mother in law, Stormy, had said it was best to hold off for as long as possible. "Already this baby is more trouble than it's worth." She of course didn't mean it and instantly regretted it as another wave of dizziness hit her and she faltered to her knees. "Easy. Deep breaths. Calm yourself down."

Indy caught up to Fauna when she stopped running and stopped at a distance, "Hey Fauna, is everything alright?" he asked curious about her seeming emotional collapse.

Looking for the person talking she saw Indy. "I'm fine. Just having a bad day is all." Getting slowly back to all four feet she clamped her wings down tightly against her sides. "Sorry if I freaked you out."

"Not much freaks me out," Indy said, "your friend's insults a couple months ago hit me harder than this, or anything in recent memory. I'm guessing that you want to see Swift Heart then," he guessed.

"Oh right the Red Snout thing. I wish I could say he felt sorry, but he doesn't. And yeah, I think I'm in desperate need of some Swift Heart chatting. Have you seen her?"

"Not recently but you'd have your best luck trying her house," Indy said, "and I didn't expect Red to feel sorry I just had to show him that I can fight," he patted the sword at his side, "but I could do so much better with a real sword if I needed to actually fight someone."

"Unless he comes here and I don't see that happening, I'm afraid you're out of luck. Man's weapons are forbidden in the Falls." Feeling the foal shift slightly she blanched, "Sorry Indy but I gotta go find Swift Heart now." Trotting away from him she swallowed back another wave of unwanted tears.

Indy watched her go then headed in the same direction, not following her but heading to Care-a-Lot anyway, taking a different path so she wouldn't think he was following her.

Swift Heart was currently sunbathing outside, listening to Grumpy hum as he worked on an old engine. Smugly she called, "You know you never used to hum before."

"It looks like I have another bad habit to thank you for. Darling."

Laughing at his over annunciation of the pet name she closed her eyes and resettled her position. When Fauna jumped the fence into the yard her position was totally abandoned as she fell to the clouds.

"Swifty I need to talk to you."

Removing her sunglasses she saw Fauna had tear streaks down her cheeks and she looked ill. "What happened?"

Looking to make sure no one besides these two was around she replied, "I'm pregnant. But that's not all of it! The council found out somehow and blurted it out to EVERYONE!"

The girls quickly looked to the garage at the sound of tools clattering to the floor.

"Grumpy go get Fauna some water." She started to place a hand on Fauna's shoulder, but she flinched away, ears going back. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to touch the, oh what did you like to call them, oh yeah! The parasite."

That got a laugh out of her. "I know, I just really don't like anyone really touching me right now."

"So start over, what happened?" Outside she was calm, inside she was mentally checking herself all over the place so as not to let Fauna know she knows more about what's going on then she should.

Indy had wandered to Care-a-Lot and was searching for something to do. He wanted to go to Swift Heart's place but decided it was best for him to leave Fauna with those she was closest to rather than barge in.

Finished explaining what had happened Fauna waited for Grumpy and Swift Heart to say something.

Swift Heart was drumming one of her legs up and down and holding herself onto her chair. "I'm sorry Fauna but I absolutely insist I be allowed to hug you now!" Nodding she smiled as Swift Heart latched onto her with a squeal, "I know you're freaked out but this is super exciting. You're going to be a mommy! And I'm going to be an Auntie!"

"Just what we need, more little Fauna's running around."

His comment got the desired effect. Looking remarkably like her old self she scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you love me. And you can't wait for it to call you Uncle Grumpus."

Shooting a wink at her husband which he returned she addressed Fauna once more. "You need anything, you let us know. And don't worry about the boys, they'll be fine once they get used to it too."

"You're right. If it's alright though, I think I want to stay here for a while longer."

"Sure why not. How about I open a whole hotel with a pool and room service." Grumpy muttered throwing his hands in the air and returning to the garage.

"And we both know that was Grumpy for 'Of course you can stay, I'd be hurt if you didn't."

Fauna nodded in agreement.

Making sure the girls couldn't see him, he quickly pulled out a sketching pad and began designing the bed he was going to build for when he babysat, and resumed humming.

Finding nothing to do after wandering for a while, Indy headed for Swift Heart and Grumpy's house hoping that Fauna would be in a better mood by now.

Fauna's ears twitched as she heard someone approach. To head off more dizzy spells she had curled up alongside Swift Heart's lawn chair, laying her head in the rabbit's lap and allowing her to stroke her forelock.

Opening her eyes she saw Indy. "Are you keeping tabs on me Indy? You know in some cultures, that's known as stalking."

Chuckling Swift Heart waved to him.

"No, I'm just bored and you're the most interesting thing I've seen happen today," Indy replied smiling, "So I guess you're feeling better now then."

Grumpy groaned from the garage, "And people wonder why she always has to be the center of attention."

Ignoring him Fauna nodded, "I'm feeling good for now. Though I imagine you all will have to get used to my mood swings for awhile."

"That's good to hear, well if there's nothing else I guess I could look for my fun elsewhere, unless a mission comes up," Indy added.

Fauna scowled, "Oh so all of a sudden I'm not interesting anymore because I'm not a sobbing wreck? Well sorry if I choose not to cry all the time!" She snapped at him getting to her feet.

"Fauna calm down that's not what he meant. Right Indy?" Swift Heart asked even as she was nodding her head to show him how to answer.

"I never meant that, I'm just bored in general today," he sighed, "so is there anything you think I should do right now?"

"I don't know what you are going to do. But I think I'm going to go bother Illusion for some food. I could really go for rocky road ice cream and he always has the best. Be right back." Once again leaping the gate with ease she headed back towards the Forest of Feelings.

"Want me to follow her so she doesn't get into trouble?" Indy asked Swift Heart. He shrugged before she could answer, "I am going to follow her regardless just in case."

"Just make sure she doesn't catch you!" She jumped again as Grumpy placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Fauna's having a baby."

Grinning she kissed his paw, "Yup. Fauna is having a baby." 

As she got out of sight of Swift Heart and Grumpy, she slowed down to a steady walk. "I'll be really glad when the dizzy spells end."

Indy shrugged, and headed off after Fauna at an easy pace.

All of a sudden Fauna stopped, feeling the familiar tingle of strange magic in the air. Not even a full second later a purple tornado appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of her. As the dervish began to stop a purple robed figure became visible. His only distinguishing features were his skeletal green hands and red glowing eyes.

"What's that you were saying Fauna? You not feeling well."

Her ears went back as he cackled, wings once more resting protectively at her sides, "No Heart."

"So this is the freak show I keep hearing of," Indy said, his hand resting on his sword as he waited to see what would happen for the moment.

"What brought you out from that rock you've been hiding under?" She asked, keeping her voice light.

"I missed being in your charming families company so I figured I'd drop by." He inspected his green fingers, "Plus a little birdie told me there were some new people I had yet to have the pleasure of destroying." He looked at Indy, "I take it you're one of them."

Fauna looked over her shoulder, not really surprised to see Indy there.

"You could say that, but I doubt you'll be destroying me," Indy replied flatly while still resting easy his body was tensing for a fight.

"He can't destroy anybody. He's just a washed up old wizard who needs a new hobby."

No Hearts eyes flashed as he sent a small ball of stinging magic at Fauna, hitting her in the chest. "I'd choose my words carefully if I were you. As I hear it you no longer speak just for yourself."

Wincing she got her symbol going, "Can't always trust what you hear."

His amulet began to glow, "But I can trust what I see, and I see you are looking less than your best." He sent another shot of magic at her which she barley deflected before faltering.

That was enough for Indy and he drew his sword, charging at No-Heart with insane speed and managing to deflect another ball of magic before it could hit Fauna.

"Sorry but I'm not letting you hurt her," he said seriously as he pointed his sword at No-Heart.

"So you have a blade, big deal," No-Heart was dismissive despite him having blocked the blow.

"Trust me it is a big deal," Indy replied as he turned his head to look at Fauna, "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded without meeting his eyes, "Fine for now. But he didn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"For you my dear. I figured now I have a chance since you can't use your shifting tricks to escape me. Now Beastly!"

Fauna cried out as the gold settled around her neck and Beastly cackled, "Oh boy. Oh boy, I always wanted to be a cowboy."

She looked at Indy now, "Get off...Baby can't..." She was trying her best to stay upright.

Independent Bear reacted faster than anyone could have thought possible, quickly and easily slicing the rope from around Fauna's neck with his sword without even cutting her fur. He grabbed the rope and charged at Beastly, wrapping him in his own rope and placing his sword against the creature's neck.

"You're damn lucky that I don't kill weakling and cowards," Indy said very coldly before kicking Beastly away rather forcefully and leaving him in a heap several meters away.

Indy turned back to No-Heart, "Got any more cheap tricks or should I just kill you now?" he asked No-Heart angrily.

Before anyone could respond there was a roar of rage form nearby and a white wolf flew at No-Heart knocking him to the ground as a cry escaped its throat, "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" It was Renegade!

No-Heart was forced to push Renegade off with magic but the wolf landed and charged at No-Heart again prompting blast of lightning from No-Heart to push him back.

Indy watched, "That's your brother right Fauna?" he asked, readying himself just in case he had to step in.

"Yup. That's my brother." Smiling in pride as she watched him tackle No Heart. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Beastly struggling to untangle himself. "Sucks don't it." Calling up some magic she found the two loose ends of the rope, "Here let me help you." She welded the ends together.

"Hey no fair!" But her attention was back on Renegade and No Heart.

Renegade's jaws closed in on No-Heart's throat several times but the wizard was just barely able to hold off the wolf's vicious attack. Indy watched from the sidelines as Renegade was thrown off, landed on his back but then got up and resumed his attack ignoring the small number of magical wounds he had received.

"Should we help him or just watch?" Indy asked Fauna while keeping an eye on Beastly just in case he somehow managed to break free.

"We should help." While Renegade was keeping him occupied, Fauna snuck around behind him, "This is for the gold lasso!" Balancing on her front feet she kicked the wizard with both of her back ones, sending him forward a few yards.

As soon as No-Heart was on his back, Indy charged sheathing his sword then drawing it with sudden speed as he neared No-Heart and aimed for his neck but the wizard managed one last burst of magic, turning into a tornado and whirling away.

"You freaks are getting worse every day, I'll make sure to dispose of you next time!" he declared as he sucked up Beastly and the rope that tied him before speeding away.

"Same to you!" Indy shouted pointing his sword at the retreating tornado before sheathing it.

"If you come back I'll tear out your throat and accept the penalties from True Heart and Noble Heart later!" Renegade added to the shouts before assuming his Care Bear form.

"So Fauna, Renegade tell me something," Indy said as he turned to them, "are all the villain you deal with as dramatic and crazy as that or is he a special case?"

Fauna ruffled her wings, shedding herself of the negative energy No Heart always brought with him, "They all have their own little shticks, but HE is indeed our very extra special friend."

"Well he's gone now, and good riddance," Indy said.

"Fauna are you alright?" Renegade asked, concerned for her safety.

"Thanks to you I am. I've never seen you act that way before." She nudged him gently, "How did you know I was even here?"

"I didn't but I saw No-Heart and you from a distance but I was going to leave because I thought you could handle it, then when that, whatever Beastly is, threw a gold rope on you, I just lost it," Renegade turned to Indy, "thanks for cutting it off her by the way."

"It was nothing," Indy said casually, "So you said you were pregnant Fauna?" he asked not having overheard why she was in Care-a-Lot until just now.

"You're pregnant?" Renegade was genuinely surprised.

Smiling slightly at her brother she nodded, "Yeah I am. We were trying to keep it quiet for a while more, you know to give me time to adjust and to make sure it was sticking, but the Council ruined that. Them and their loud mouths blabbed it to the entire population of the Falls." Looking to Indy she nodded at him, "I came here to get over my freak out. And normally I can handle No Taste no problem. But as you said, being pregnant I have to keep the shifting to a minimum for now."

"Ouch," Renegade winced, "well those old buzzards were always a big pain, hopefully you or Blue can figure something out. But I'm happy for you nonetheless," he placed a hand on her back, "so how long Fauna?" he asked.

"How long do I let you keep your hand there before I bite it?" She put her ears back and gave him a short glare. "Or how long before you become an Uncle?" she couldn't resist a little smile after saying that.

Renegade removed his hand, "I meant how far along you are, sorry..."

"About three months I think. And sorry about the whole not touching thing, like I said I'm kinda in a weird place right now." She blushed, "It happened after the autumn festival."

"Ahh," Renegade paused, "Sorry about the whole summer festival thing, I shouldn't have thrown the fight. I don't have an excuse for it."

"I'm hardly innocent here. I way over reacted. I just never experienced what you were feeling so I couldn't understand. I'm sorry I missed the wedding. I hope you and Treat Heart had a good time." she glanced at the ring on his finger.

"We did and we are," Renegade smiled, "She said she wants kids though and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that but honestly I wouldn't mind having kids now. Thanks sis."

"Well I've got not business here," Indy said quietly as he turned and left, deciding he'd had enough fun for the day, he decided to talk to the founders about what happened, someone had to after all."

"Indy wait!" She called after him, "I just wanted to say thanks again for before. And I'm glad we're on the same page when it comes to dealing with that wizard. Hopefully this lesson will stick."

"No problem," Indy said, "if I was crazier I might go after him on my own but even I would get fried if I tried that alone. I'll see you guys later, I should report to Noble Heart and True Heart about this."

"So I think we have some catching up to do. And I'm in no hurry to go home." She lay down on the clouds to prevent more dizzy spells, "You're not going to start acting all weird around me now too are you?" she asked only half teasing.

"And what would constitute weird after what we just went through exactly?" Indy asked, sitting down across from Fauna.

"Just don't act like I'm going to break every time the wind shifts. And don't start talking to it and asking me 'How's baby feeling.'"

"You don't have to worry about that," Renegade reassured her, "I'm sure I'll end up doing that with Treat Heart on my own at some point. I assume you visited Swift and Grumpy already."

She nodded, "I figured they'd want to know and I needed someone to talk to. So now that we don't hate each other anymore, I want you to know, I really do want you to at least drop by the Falls once in a while, not just on special occasions. I want to see you, and not just when my life is in danger."

"I can stop by now and then, and I'll probably come for Tinker and Arrow's mating ceremony," He said, "and I'll be in full Pegasus form when I visit just so no one throws a fit."

"That's all I ask." She told him with a grin. "Now dish. Tell me about the wedding? Was the cake fabulous?"

"It was great, I couldn't stop Treat Heart from contributing though. It wasn't as exciting as it could have been, Playful, Funshine and Trick were sent out on a mission for the day though I'm not convinced that it wasn't just something the founders made up for them," Renegade admitted.

Laughing she shook her head, "I wouldn't put it past them. But I don't think even those three would interrupt a wedding. I really am sorry I wasn't there. I wanted to be, I just didn't think you wanted me there."

"I did, but that's in the past. We have a lot of photos if you want to see them," Renegade offered.

She nodded and got to her feet, "Absolutely. Sounds like a good way to spend the afternoon. Treat Heart always has the best cookies on hand."

"Muffins today," Renegade said getting up to head to his home, "So do you have any names picked out or is it too soon for that?"

"Too soon. Although I think Blue might have some ideas he's been cooking up over the years. You wouldn't believe how excited he is about being a dad."

"Yeah I can imagine," Renegade said chuckling, "he must be giddy."


	20. Chapter 20

A couple weeks later Tinker, Trick, Arrow, Ruby, Trust Heart and Melody Heart had managed to set aside time to gather together and discuss their current objectives. The attack by No-Heart on Fauna had finally given them some indication of his actions and Tinker was keeping a closer eye on news events, with Melody taking over for her when she was unavailable.

"Well so far nothing major has changed, though with that attack things are different, Indy's intervention couldn't have happened before," Tinker explained, sitting back.

"The news doesn't say anything about relations breakdowns yet so we're still safe," Melody said.

"Yeah so why don't we go after No-Heart already?" Trust Heart asked.

"Because with Independent Bear and Renegade's attack he'll be watching us even more closely for a while, we're still not at the right time to do this," Tinker explained.

Ruby was lying on the couch with her arm over her eyes. "Do you think Indy's intervention may have changed something from the original timeline? Just like when Trick gave Swift Heart his blood?"

"Well Renegade and Fauna made up, so that's one thing," Tinker said, "But as far as we know Fauna was attacked by No-Heart at this time anyway she was just saved by someone else, I don't remember who though."

Trick fiddled with his bike keys, "Don't mind Ruby sis. She's been hypochondriac like ever since she heard about Fauna being pregnant. She's afraid something is going to happen to make her mutate suddenly."

"Hey it's weird okay? You try being around at the same time your mom is pregnant with you and you tell me how you deal." Shoving Trick with her knees to make her point she rolled onto her side.

"Should we start taking turns spying on No Heart?" Arrow offered.

"That would be a good idea," Melody nodded, "but how do we spy on him without him noticing us?"

He looked to his fiancée, "Could you maybe rig up a small camera system to put in his castle? Otherwise we could just sit in the clouds outside his windows and peek in."

"That could work," Tinker smiled, "I'll have to make them remote controllable so I can move them periodically or he'll discover them and destroy them."

"I could use them," Trust Heart offered, "It would be like a video game."

"Yes, and you don't get enough of those these days," Melody couldn't resist the sarcastic remark, as in the last couple months Trust Heart had begun playing video games all too frequently.

"Ruby and I can get them over there when they are done. That is if Madame panic pants doesn't completely loose her feathers." He yelped as Ruby's foot hit the back of his head.

"I'm fine. I can help you install them."

"Well it shouldn't take more than a week or two to make them," Tinker acknowledged, "unless there are more pressing matters I can start right away."

"Other than our mating ceremony I can't think of anything. The arrangements are all made in the Falls so you don't have to worry about that." Arrow told her.

"What's Indy been up too?" Trick asked Melody.

"He's been doing missions and not much else. But I asked him if he'd join someone if they planned to get rid of No-Heart for good and he said yes," Melody replied.

"That's good, especially since he can take the responsibility for this when it's all over," Tinker nodded.

Ruby looked surprised, "Whoa there. That seems a little dark for you Tinker. Does he know you intend to pin No Heart's death on him?"

Tinker sighed, "It can't be avoided really, I'd like there to be another way to do this but he'll need to be involved or this could create a time-travel problem that is very hard to understand but ultimately means that we would have failed." She looked at the others, "trust me trying to explain what would happen would take more time than we have, time travel is complicated."

"We trust you." The others nodded in agreement with Arrow.

"Failure is not an option. We all agreed on that when we left. You let us know the minute you need anything." Carefree foolish Trick was once more replaced by future Trick. "I've grown way too fond of our happily ever after to lose it now."

"Alright then, let's go about our business, I have some spy cameras to build," Tinker stood up and headed for Trick's former room, which she had converted into a workshop in his absence.

"I still can't believe you turned my room into your own mad science laboratory! So lame Tinker!"

Ruby scowled, "Well what did you expect her to do with it?"

"Keep it forever as a shrine to my awesomeness."

Arrow snickered, "Awesomeness or untidiness?"

Looking shocked he crossed his arms and called to his sister, "I no longer approve of this mating thing. If being with you means Arrow has to abandon our bromance I simply cannot allow it."

"Sorry but you no longer live here therefore you have even less say in my life than you did before!" Tinker called back, "and for the record my 'mad science laboratory' is cleaner than your house."

Mimicking his sister he stood, "I'm out of here. Unless we have anything else to discuss."

"I'll come with you for a little bromance time since you are feeling so neglected."

"Awesome!" The boys left at a run. Ruby rolled her eyes and called to Tinker, "Our brothers are undercover 5 year olds. I'm sure of it."

"I'm not so sure about the 'undercover' part," Tinker rolled her eyes, "So I never asked how do you feel about Arrow and I being engaged?"

"I'm fine with it. Clearly even if I wasn't it wouldn't be stopping you guys. And honestly, it means a lot that you want to do it his way. It shows me he's going to be in good hands." She inspected her fingernails, "Just don't expect Trick and I to be following you two down the aisle anytime soon."

"I just couldn't imagine Trick in a tuxedo anyway," Tinker laughed as the image formed in her head, "So what are you up to today?"

Ruby too had laughed at the image, "I didn't have anything planned. I'll probably head back to the Falls and see if Red Snout destroyed anything new today. Or if you like I can throw a temper tantrum in your workshop and cuss out those stupid heat lamps. Just like old times." She told her with a wink.

"I'd prefer the Falls option, I want to get these done in time for my mating ceremony," Tinker said, smiling.

Hopping to her feet she nodded, "I'll check in on you in a few days. Let me know if you have any questions about anything." 

A little over a week later Arrow was startled awake by Pallas and Widgeon yelling in his ear, "Get up sleepy head! Mating day is here!"

"Did you have to be so loud about it? I told you to make sure I woke up, not to kill me in the process." Shaking his ears he got up, stepping out of his nest.

Pallas laughed, "That wasn't loud."

"And if I have the decency to be awake for you, then you had better be." Widgeon told him coolly. "Now off to bathe and then we are getting you to the spot to await your future mate."

Whinnying in excitement he headed to the water falls.

Tinker had woken up early, showered and took a deep breath. Today was the day, her mating ceremony with Arrow. She was nervous but she could do this after, all she loved him. She roused Melody and Trick and told them to head on ahead of her before taking a shower. She was thankful that she didn't need to wear a dress for the occasion. She stepped out of the shower and dried off, she headed for the door, took a deep breath and stepped outside.

Swift Heart stood there waiting. In her hands was a small jewelry box. "Good morning Tinker. I thought I'd pop by to make sure you were doing okay?"

"Thanks for stopping by mom," Tinker hugged Swift Heart, "I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk alone before the ceremony."

"Me too. It's why I brought you this." Opening the box she showed Tinker the silver bracelet. Dangling off it was a charm of a heart shot through with an arrow. The arrow head was made of crystal. "I figured it could be your something new. I know you wanted all Pegasus customs but what could a little bling hurt."

"I don't think anyone will mind, thanks mom," Tinker took the bracelet carefully and slid it over her right wrist, "did you make this?"

Laughing she shook her head, "You over estimate my tinkering abilities. I'm lucky if I can change the batteries in a remote correctly. I picked it out a few days ago on earth. So are you nervous?"

"Very much so but it won't stop me," Tinker admitted, "Did you feel the same on your wedding day?"

"Of course I did. Everyone does. You wonder if you are making the right decision and if you will be able to last." Remembering her own special day not too long ago she sighed, "But then you see him waiting for you and suddenly everything you were worrying about seems stupid." She patted Tinkers shoulder and kissed her cheek, "If it's real, you know. And after that it's all you need."

"Thanks mom, on that subject," she paused, "Ok I know I'm going to regret asking this but my curiosity is too powerful. Am I on the way yet?"

She in took air so fast she began coughing. Getting herself under control she shook her head. "Not to my knowledge you're not. Why? Do I look like I've gained weight?" Looking herself over she waited for Tinker's reasoning.

"Well it's just we've changed how things have gone in the past now so I wasn't sure and, well Arrow and Ruby have been understandably weirder out these last few weeks so it got me thinking that things might have changed," Tinker explained, "in the original timeline Indy wasn't here and someone else saved Fauna, also she and Renegade apparently never mended fences. Sorry like I said curiosity got the better of me."

"It's understandable. Like you said, time travel is a tricky business. Grumpy and I want to wait a few years before we have kids. You know, get to enjoy being newlyweds for a while." She shrugged, "Although accidents happen and opinions change."

"Just be careful mom, a lot is riding on this and I don't want to think about it too much," Tinker shook her head, "Ok enough of that let's get going before I turn my brain inside out thinking about this." Tinker took off towards the portal to the Falls.

"How do you like that? My daughter giving me the safe sex warning. Never thought that would happen." Shaking her head she raced after Tinker.

Ruby had gotten to the spot early to make sure everything was ready. Along the way she made sure no one unpleasant would interrupt the ceremony. Her brother was going to have a good day if it killed her. Putting the final touches on some flowers she had decorated the tree with she stepped back to admire her work. "I think that'll do."

"I think it'll more than do. Thanks Rubes." Arrow landed behind her along with the other Golden Eagles.

Trotting to him she linked her neck with his briefly. "If you see me crying, don't mention it."

"No worries there. I told Trick to bring you tissues."

"Nice. Go wait on your side of the clearing." She motioned with her nose to the east.

Tinker stepped through the portal to the Falls, Melody and Trust Heart had gone through already so it was just her and Swift Heart.

"I really hope I don't screw this up," Tinker said aloud, "I've gone over the process in my head a hundred times but honestly that's the biggest worry I have."

"Look on the bright side. A small wedding means fewer people to laugh if you do mess up." Waving to the guards she began to jog in place. "Come on, we'll easy jog there so you don't get sweaty. I ran the morning of my wedding and it got rid of all my extra nerves."

"Good idea," Tinker said, setting off at what was for the two of them an easy jogging pace towards the ceremony grounds.

Blue, who had arrived a moment ago with Fauna, approached Arrow. "So today is the big day. You ready?"

"I know I am." He hesitated before smiling, "Is it normal to feel like your intestines are knotting themselves."

Chuckling Blue nodded, "Very." He grew serious and cleared his throat. "Arrow, I know you don't have a father, and I hope you don't find me too presumptuous, but I wonder if I can pass on some fatherly advice."

"I would be most honored your Majesty." He hoped his face looked awestruck along with elated so Blue wouldn't grow suspicious.

"I myself didn't get to know my father very well. He had gotten on the wrong side of the council and was banished to a human existence on earth. But I thought of Wind Rider, my predecessor, as a father and he told me that when you find the one you're meant to be with, you should always fight for them. Don't let silly arguments ruin what you have and cherish every moment you have together." He spared a glance at Fauna, "His words have done right by me so I'm hoping they do the same for you."

He was so touched that Blue thought of him like a son that he was speechless for a moment.

The King laughed, "Relax lad. It's not a decree."

"I can't thank you enough for the advice sire." He bowed briefly to Blue.

Seeing Tinker arrive with Swift Heart he winked and moved back to Fauna.

"I feel a bit better now, thanks," Tinker spoke to Swift Heart, "It's time now."

White Fang stood in the center of the space, and nodded his head to Arrow and Tinker. They moved at the same speed towards the shaman until they were standing right in front of him. Turning to Arrow, White Fang spoke. "In order for the union to be recognized, we must first invoke our god and goddess. Arrow, call forth Daybreak."

Looking to the sky he called, "Daybreak, I ask you grant presence at my mating ceremony and bear witness to my vow of love." Next to White Fang stood two candles, one orange and one dark purple. the orange one burst into flame as Arrow finished. The shaman turned to Tinker, "And now you Tinker, I ask you to call forth Nightshade."

Tinker did as she remembered, emulating Arrow she looked up at the sky: "Nightshade, I ask you grant presence at my mating ceremony and bear witness to my vow of love." As she finished the dark purple candle automatically lit.

"Splendid! They seem quite pleased with this union." White Fang told them while inhaling deeply. "When two beings decide to spend their lives with no one but each other, a very strong bond is formed. This bond ensures they will always have someone in good times and bad, and will do all they can to make their lives as wonderful as possible. It is a union that is to be taken seriously and with much consideration. Once a bond is acknowledged by Daybreak and Nightshade, it is not undone until the unfortunateness of death separates you. If you choose to betray the trust of your mate, you fall into the hands of our god's and they will not deal with you mercifully. So if you two are truly ready to begin this journey together, recite your vows." He motioned first to Arrow.

"Tinker, I've chosen you because you are one of my oldest and dearest friends. Most people will never have to encounter the things we have gone through and for that I am glad. But all those things gave me the love I feel for you so for that I am glad too. When I came here I saw what it would be like to love another of my kind, and I couldn't comprehend it. No one here holds your intelligence or your knack for fixing things. And that's why I love you, because you are always the one to fix me. That is why I choose you."

Sighing again White Fang gave a little sniffle, "That was beautiful. Ugh, I'm all pheklempt. Tinker, your vows please."

Tinker took a deep breath and spoke from her heart. "Arrow, I chose you because of all the times we've shared together good and bad. We've been through a lot and faced dangers together while helping each other to make sure we all got through it alive. I admit that for a long time I wasn't sure how to feel about you because I was always so focused on my work but you were always there to support me no matter what. When I joined the Care Bears I found that when I couldn't see you every day I felt lonely even surrounded by others so willing to make friends. Every time I saw you after that was a treat and after spending time in your home with you I knew I always wanted to be with you. You've supported me and helped me understand what it means to love another and you never let my quirks or issues bother you and shared sights with me that I never thought I'd be able to see in my lifetime. That's why I choose you."

"Oh you kids!" Beside him the candle flames flared in response to the two's words. "Now we do the mating dance" He fixed them with a playful look, "Keep it PG you two. No wandering hands."

Laughing Arrow motioned for Tinker to move in front of him.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves and hoping she wouldn't make a mistake she walked a few feet away from Arrow and kept her back to him. Snorting and making his wings rigid Arrow marched up to Tinker and began to circle her, over extending his front legs. She let her eyes wander over him but twirled away the moment he was behind her again. If she had the wings and tail, she would have twitched both to draw Arrow in. As a replacement she glanced over her shoulder and beckoned with curled fingers. Coming towards her again he moved much more gracefully and gently. Tinker continued to dance away in front of him, never letting him get to close but always encouraging him on. Eventually he began to use his wings to brush her around and spin her, cutting off her retreat. Some of his feathers tickled her nose and she had to keep from sneezing. When she finally came to relax Arrow moved away for a final time, giving her the option to accept or refuse him. Normally if the "mare" accepted the "stallion" he would fly to hover just above her. However, since Tinker was so much smaller then Arrow in his Pegasus form they had edited this part as well. Facing him Tinker opened her arms and allowed Arrow to rest his head gently against her. He couldn't resist giving her a gentle kiss in the process.

White Fang and the others gave whinnies of approval. "By the grace of our god and goddess it is my great pleasure to pronounce you Arrow Golden Eagle, and you Tinker Bear as mates forever more." His magic suspended a silk scarf in the air, "Now get over here and let me tie you two crazy kids together so you can be off."

Tinker and Arrow approached White Fang and Arrow extended his left foreleg and Tinker her left arm, letting White Fang magically tie the two limbs together with the scarf.

"This is my favorite part." He told them excitedly. "United as one I employ you take your first flight together. Circle several times in the air above us and then come down so we can offer you well wishes."

Kneeling for Tinker to hop on he waited for her to get settled. Once she stopped moving and had a grip on his mane he took to the air, spiraling upward. When he was at least a hundred feet up he pulled his wings in, letting them fall for a few moments before extending them once more and looping around.

She had rode on Arrow's back before, but this felt different, the wind through her fur and hair and the exhilaration of knowing that she and Arrow would be together forever now bound as they were by the silk scarf on their left forelimbs, even if their forever was short she was happier than she'd ever been in her life. She almost bit her lip when Arrow dropped but she wasn't unprepared as they came in for a landing. Tinker sat up on Arrow's back but remained where she sat for now.

Not needing White Fang's permission, the assembled guests approached the newly mated pair. Ruby and Trick reached them first, hugging their respective siblings. Ruby did indeed have tear tracks on her cheeks and as promised Arrow didn't comment.

She looked to Tinker, "Take good care of him."

"Don't worry Ruby I will," Tinker reassured her, "I guess we should go home now Arrow," Tinker said speaking to her new mate and smiling happily.

He grinned slyly at her, "Oh yeah. Let's go home."

Yelping Trick pulled his ears down over his eyes, "I'm not thinking about it, I'm not thinking about it, I'm not thinking about it!"

Leaning in Ruby whispered evilly, "About him defiling your sister?"

Yelping he moved away to stand with Pallas.

Fauna shook her head, "You proud of yourself?"

"Wait..." Ruby thought it over before nodding happily, "Yup."

Turning to the newlyweds she smiled, "Thank you for asking me to be here, you both did beautifully." Not wanting to keep them any longer she moved over to Swift Heart who merely winked at Tinker.

Not waiting a moment longer Arrow took off for their nest.

Tinker let the exhilaration of the flight back to their nest overwhelm her and she didn't speak on the entire flight, just enjoying being there with Arrow as they flew through the skies of Pegasus Falls.

Finally they arrived at the nest that now belonged to both of them and Tinker disembarked, carefully untying the scarf from around her left arm now that she was sitting in the nest.

"So we're mates now, married," Tinker smiled at Arrow.

Arrow nodded and carefully undid his own scarf, "So how do you feel?" he asked.

"Exhilarated and nervous," Tinker admitted, "but I don't regret it at all. Can I just ask one favor though, I know you prefer to stay in Pegasus form but could you become human for this it's kinda awkward otherwise."

Arrow nodded and shifted into his human form. Now that they were away from other Pegasus it didn't matter so much. Arrow lay on his side and Tinker across from him, "So are you ready for this?" he asked.

"As much as I can be," Tinker admitted, "I loved the mating dance but I prefer the actual act to be less elaborate." She took a deep breath, "Well it's time for this last step, ready?"

"I'm ready," Tinker and Arrow kissed and embraced one another...

-

The following morning found Tinker waking up slowly. She was the first one to be awake and she turned to see Arrow still in his human form still sleeping next to her both of them covered by a section of the nest. Tinker smiled and lay back staring at the dawn sky. She was content and at peace for the moment. The enormity of their coming task still lay ahead but for now she could relax and be with Arrow, her mate, her husband, he whom she loved more than anything.

Arrow stirred and she turned to kiss him as a morning greeting, "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning yourself," Arrow replied, placing his still human arms around her. No more words needed to be said, they lay there waiting for their bodies to be fully awake and for now that was all they needed, greater concerns would come later but for now, they had each other.

-

Back in Care-a-Lot Trust Heart had gotten up early to use the remote cameras they had installed around No-Heart's castle from the control station in Tinker's workshop formerly Trick's room. No one but the six time travelers knew of this which was good because it wouldn't be good if the founders found out they were spying on No-Heart.

All in all despite his initial enthusiasm Trust Heart found what he termed "monitor duty" to be boring. He moved the cameras periodically and nothing significant happened. Whatever No-Heart was planning wasn't making evident yet but he would know it when it happened. He was nervous about the future mission but he would make sure nothing went wrong as long as he could help it, no matter what.

Ruby had spent the night at Trick's house, not wanting to be alone. Everything she had told Tinker about being okay with the union was true, and she was very happy for both of them. However the newlyweds were on a whole different relationship level now and she and Trick needed to get used to it. Currently the two were curled up on the couch watching a broadcast on the UN negotiations. There was still no change and no progress being made.

"Do you think we should be doing anything to help these talks get a move on?" She asked Trick.

"Nope. It would change too many things in the timeline. Not that we haven't been doing a bang up job of that ourselves." He resettled his arms around her.

Kissing the underside of his chin she started to get up, "I should be getting back. Want to come spend the night in my jungle in a few days?"

Walking her to the ladder he nodded, "Yup. And I know the perfect activity, every time we see Tinker and Arrow be all gushy and newly weddy, we hit them with a water gun filled with food coloring."

"Perfect." they exchanged one more kiss while she clung to the ladder.

At around that time in the Falls Tinker was out for a run and Arrow was following her closely in his golden eagle form. To make sure he didn't strain himself she was going more slowly. She was happy but she still had things she liked to do and an early run was one of them.

Eventually she came to a stop near a large rock on the plains, "You can rest here now dear," she said smiling as Arrow pulled over to her

Landing on the topmost part of the rocks he folded his wings in. "My wings are actually feeling really good right now. There are a lot of warm thermals today." He shifted down to his human form perking up as a familiar feeling came over him. "Ruby's back. She just crossed."

"And I'm willing to bet my twin is here too," Tinker guessed, "Want to go greet her or is there something else you'd like to do?"

Shaking his head he hopped down, "She'll find us eventually if she needs to." Placing his hands on her sides he pulled her against him, using the rock for support. "I'm perfectly happy keeping you all to myself for as long as I can."

Tinker smiled, "And I'd love to stay here with you as long as we can," she put her arms around her mate and kissed him deeply.

Ruby was flying to her herds jungle home and as a result found herself over the plains. Feeling the tug of her twin's magic she landed and proceeded to sneak up on them. Gaining her tiger form helped her to camouflage in the tall grass. Crouching down she waited for the best moment to scare them, trying not to gag at their very involved make-out session. Sure Arrow's eyes were fully closed she kept her body hidden but let out the loudest roar she could muster.

Arrow instantly released Tinker as he jumped a foot in the air. "Holy crap!"

Tinker dashed back slightly and then searched around. She easily guessed what happened but asked Arrow anyway: "Hey Arrow, is Ruby here?" her voice showed a bit of irritation at being interrupted.

He definitely felt his sister close by and now that his eagle eyes weren't closed he could see her orange and black hide to the left of Tinker. He pointed rather than spoke, hoping Ruby couldn't see them at the moment.

Tinker got the message and dashed past Ruby in an instant, then back past her on the other side before coming to stand next to Arrow. Now that she could see Ruby, Tinker kept her eyes on her but said nothing for the moment.

Feeling her new sister in law whoosh by she growled and swiped at the grass around her, trying to stop her. When she didn't feel he paw connect with anything she reluctantly moved forward so they could see her. "I'm sorry did I interrupt something." She asked all innocence.

"I'm not going to bother answering that," Tinker said, "So where's my brother?"

"Back in Care-a-lot I assume." She grinned exposing her teeth and swished her tail "But he'll be here in a few days for his first over nighter in the Falls."

"Really? Him spend here overnight?" Tinker's sarcasm was evident, "I didn't think he could stand to spend a whole day away from his bike. Sometimes I think I shouldn't have made that thing for him."

Ruby snickered, "Yea somehow I don't see him having quite the same reaction to here as you did."

"And just keep thinking how much more annoying he was before the bike." Arrow reminded them.

"Well my brother just doesn't appreciate the natural beauty of the falls," Tinker leaned against Arrow and placed an arm over his shoulder, "He prefers his scenery to be blurry."

"Tinker you don't have to suck up to him anymore, you already snagged him. And I'll try to make things as blurry as possible."

Arrows arm wrapped around Tinkers waist. "We'll help you think up some stuff to do with him. Maybe I'll ask Fauna where the Tizzy flower is."

Her ears perked forward, "That could be fun. Very fun indeed." Already her mind was whirring. "I think it's time our prankster got a taste of his own medicine."

Tinker couldn't suppress a laugh, "I'd love to see Trick going crazy on that stuff. We definitely have to do that."

"And maybe he'll be more willing to come here more often if he sees that not all Pegasus are stuffy and without a sense of humor." Her tail was twitching with excitement. "I'll think of some other ways to get him, it shouldn't be too hard."

"If all else fails you can pick him up and drag him here," Tinker suggested.

"But that is so much less fun."

Arrow shrugged "Whatever Rubes. Do what you think is best and whatever will be most fun for you. Just don't get him in trouble with you know who."

"I unlike you understand Red Snouts mood swings and intend to keep Trick far away from him."

"Well good luck," Tinker said, "But Arrow and I would like to enjoy ourselves alone for now," She gave Arrow a quick kiss then took off at about half her full speed so Arrow could follow her.

Arrow grinned after her before shrugging to his sister, "Looks like I've got somewhere to be."

"Keep it up bro. It won't be long before I'm making the whipped noise for you too." Just to prove it she made the noise briefly before shifting to her Pegasus form and continuing onto the jungle.

Arrow followed after his mate catching up with her easily enough.

Tinker slowed to allow her mate to run alongside her, "That went better than expected, granted I'm sure my brother would have been less receptive to our affection."

"Ruby just wants me to be happy. If that means making out with you and blowing her off she's going to let it happen. Believe me she's not happy about it, but she won't stop it." He took her hand, "Being here has helped her grow up a lot. She really doesn't blow up nearly as often as she used to."

"I noticed," Tinker slowed their pace until they came to a stop. The blue bear suddenly felt rather calm and just sighed, falling backwards on to her back arms behind her head.

He smiled down at her, "Are you happy Tinker? Truly happy? Forget about the future and what we have to do, just in this moment. How do you feel?"

"I'm happy, truly happy," Tinker smiled, "but I'd be happier if you joined me down here."

He pretended to look at his watch, "I suppose I could spare some time for you." Lying down next to her he used his arm to pull her close, letting her use his chest for a pillow.

Tinker lay her head across his chest and hugged him. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, "I love you Arrow," she said, kissing him softly.

"I never get tired of hearing that." He kissed her back.

"So is there anything else you'd like to do today?" Tinker asked, "Anywhere you'd like to go?" she smiled at Arrow, "Or would you like to go back to our nest? You choose."

"Oh nest. Definitely nest." He was on his feet in an instant and helping Tinker up.

Tinker accepted his help and grinned, "Then let's goes home then." Tinker waited a moment for Arrow to change into his Pegasus form before she climbed onto his back. She smiled and hugged him while holding on as he took off and they flew back to what was now their nest.

"Chinese food was definitely a good call tonight boo." Ruby put the carry out bag on Tricks kitchen table. Winter was in its peak now and Care-a-Lot was definitely cooling off in the evenings. The Falls too were having snow fall in the deciduous areas, something Ruby was not at all fond of. She preferred warm temperatures and as such had hardly left her nice warm Jungle. In the two weeks since Tricks visit she had maybe seen Arrow and Tinker 3 times, and always with them visiting.

"I only did the fetching you did all the hard work. You know I can never decide what to order." Grabbing some chopsticks and fixing a plate for himself he moved into the den area and sat on his couch. Ruby followed, curling her feet under her and sitting close enough to Trick that their shoulders touched. Reaching over he stole a lo mien noodle from her plate.

"You have your own food that you haven't even touched yet! Leave mine be." She clacked her chopsticks at his fingers.

"But it tastes so much sweeter off your plate." To appease her further he gave her a kiss. Ruby used it to her advantage and stole some crispy beef of his plate. Pulling away she popped it in her mouth.

He grinned, "Hypocrite." Kissing her nose he started eating off his own plate, with occasional pillages off Ruby's. While they ate they started their Lord of the Rings marathon.

By the end of the first movie they had finished eating. Trick was laying all the way back on the couch with Ruby lying face down on top of him. Her cheek was resting over his heart vibrating gently with its thumping. Tricks hands rested lightly on her back, moving every once in a while when he shifted.

"This is really nice Trick."

"Ummm, I don't think you're paying attention to what's happening." On screen Aragon and the Riders of Rohan were decapitating orcs.

She chuckled, "Not the movie dork. This," she slid her hands down his sides, "I love this. How we can be so relaxed with each other. It makes me realize why Tinker and Arrow got married."

He gulped, "You want to get married Rubes?"

Startled she lifted herself up, accidentally digging her elbows into his stomach and making him wince and grunt. "No! I'm not ready for that and I know you aren't either. I'm just saying, I get it. I can see us maybe someday doing it because I love you." purring out the last part she kissed him again, slowly easing her lips over his.

"I love you too Ruby, always." Kissing her back he moved his hands to her arms, letting them roll slowly down then to her sides and hips. Their kiss wore on, growing more intense with each passing moment. Neither were complaining. They were doing the opposite in fact. Allowing all their inhibitions to go away they explored each other further than they ever had before.

Ruby felt her temperature rising and her heart beat racing as Trick kissed his way down her neck and to her collarbone. Without hesitating he pulled her shirt over her head to give himself more space to work with. She didn't object to the cold air on her skin since Trick soon warmed her up.

He wanted this. He'd wanted it for so long it had taken all his self-control in their make out sessions before to keep from getting to this point. But Ruby wasn't giving him any red signals like she usually did. It was nothing but green lights. In the shower with their first kiss, he had felt their need for each other and it had almost overwhelmed him. That need was back and it was winning the fight this time.

In the back of her mind she heard her brothers' voice telling her that Thunder had said it was forbidden to mate before your mating ceremony. But on the other hand, Trick wasn't a Pegasus so she didn't think the rules applied. A fire came from her belly filling her veins at this logic, making her press harder into Trick.

Their movie was forgotten as they finally gave into their deepest desire.

Meanwhile in the Falls, Tinker and Arrow were lying in their nest under the sky that was slowly turning to nighttime. Both were evidently exhausted and Tinker smiled at Arrow. A question popped into her mind: "Have you ever met Daybreak or Nightshade?"

"Nope. And from what I've heard I don't think I want to. They only show themselves when something really bad has happened. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious really," Tinker said, "I know they have to approve all unions in the Falls and I was just wondering about us. I love you but I've seen the way that some people here react to outsiders and they seem alright with well, _everything_ we do."

"Good point." He thought back to their mating ceremony. "Well White Fang did say they seemed pretty excited about our union. And shamans are supposed to be able to speak with Daybreak and Nightshade. Would it make you feel better if we asked him what he knows?"

"Yes it would," Tinker admitted, "I'm sure that it's alright but I just want to take a load off my mind. You good to fly?" she asked somewhat teasingly.

He groaned, "Babe it's almost dark and it's cold here. I don't want to go to White Fang's nest, in the snow where it's even colder till tomorrow when the sun is up."

"Alright that's fine," she snuggled closer to Arrow, "We can wait till morning and I'll keep you warm until then."

He wrapped his arms around her, "And that was my plan all along." 

Trick woke up first the next morning and peered sleepily around his den. He couldn't believe they had fallen asleep on the couch. His neck hurt from being in the same position all night, on his side with his head on one of the pillows. Ruby was spooned against him and was hogging the blanket they had pulled off the back of the couch. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth slightly parted. Snaking his arm over her middle he rested his head on her covered shoulder. Last night was everything he dreamed it would be, and he was so glad it had happened with her. Angling his mouth down he blew gently in her ear, startling her awake. "Good morning sunshine. Sleep good?"

She snuggled deeper into the couch and boyfriend, "Best sleep I've had in a while. The rest wasn't that bad either."

He scoffed, "Wasn't that bad? I was on fire. You're just jealous because you were sub par."

Laughing she rolled over to face him, "Oh please. Those noises indicated I was a little better then sub par." She cupped his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Pulling away she got up, wrapping the blanket around herself, "You have morning breath. Go fix that and I'll make breakfast." Pausing she smiled slyly over her shoulder and let the blanket fall away. "Try not to take too long."

"You're a bad kitty Ruby Tiger." He hurried to the bathroom to do as instructed.

Tinker awoke that morning the way she had every morning for the past week, warmed by the nest and Arrow's body. She was usually the first awake and she always lay with Arrow until he woke up as she had no desire to force him awake, especially in winter. She mentally marveled at how warm the nest was despite the season but just passed it off as Pegasus magic.

Feeling his mate stir beside him Arrow woke up, stretching his arms over his head before rolling over for his good morning kiss. "Let me grab some food and I'll fly us north." Climbing out of the nest he shook some dew out of his hair before looking for some food.

"Works for me," Tinker said, stretching before she got out of bed and followed Arrow. She still deferred to his expertise for gathering food.

He grabbed some fruit for them off a tree. "I'm not going to lie. I'm looking forward to spending some time in Care-a-Lot. I could go for some oatmeal right now. Nice hot oatmeal." Handing one fruit to Tinker he bit into the other.

"Yeah, I miss home a bit," Tinker admitted, "You know we could change our arrangement to once every two weeks instead of once a month if that suits you better," she suggested.

"For the cold that will definitely suite me better. Then maybe I'll actually get to see Ruby before the Spring Festival. We can go back to months when it's warmer." Shedding his human guise for his warmer Pegasus one he sighed happily as his fur warmed him.

Tinker munched on the fruit she had been given and leaned against Arrow's warm coat, "I love the food here though, but it will be nice to be able to cook again."

Bringing a wing to wrap around her he nodded. "Hop on and I'll head to White Fangs. Remember, he may seem a little odd. You only really got a glimpse at our ceremony."

"I can deal with odd," Tinker climbed onto Arrow's back, "So let's get going."

Taking off he headed north for the arctic region. The Pegasis who lived here were all running around in their guardian forms loving the cold weather. Penguins were sliding down glaciers, polar bears playing some kind of game involving a large snow ball, and a few seals could be seen on the ice floats of the Frigaldo Sea.

Arrow banked and landed in front of a specific igloo. It was large enough to hold a number of Pegasus in their true form comfortably. In front of it was White Fang in his guardian form, sculpting something from a block of ice using his claws.

Tinker was the first to speak up as she slid off Arrow's back, "Greeting White Fang, how are you?" she knew she was being a bit formal but she wasn't sure what White Fang was like at normal times.

He didn't look up from his ice sculpture. "Oh you know, just chilling." Laughing at his pun he did a rapid spiral with one claw.

"We came to ask you something. Are you busy?"

"Not at all my little kinderlach. What can I do for my favorite newlyweds." Cocking his head sideways he scowled, "Hmmm this isn't turning out the way I wanted."

Arrow shoved Tinker forward with his nose.

Tinker nodded then spoke up again. "Well, I was wondering about Daybreak and Nightshade. Forgive me for this but most Pegasus are quite xenophobic and I was wondering, why are your deities so approving of our union? I'm happy that they are but it's been nagging at me for a while now."

Laughing he finally looked at them, "Ah yes that. I was wondering when I would get that question." Using his massive paw he took one final angry swipe with all his claws down the ice. "Hah! Finally. What do you think? Be honest." Turning the sculpture they could see it was a coca cola bottle. Picking it up he winked at them.

"Possibly your best work yet!" Arrow told him delighted at the reference.

Tinker had to suppress a laugh at the imagery. "Very well detailed," she finally managed, "but about my question."

"Oh right right. Follow me inside out of the cold. You two will freeze your tuchoses off."

Inside the igloo he returned to his Pegasus form. It was very warm in there and the walls were decorated with all sorts of ceremonial and shamanistic paraphernalia.

"Right now, your mating ceremony did indeed please the higher ups. Of course I knew it was only a matter of time but noooooo they never listen to me a lowly immortal." He motioned to some pillows, "Sit there if you wish. Now when I called upon Daybreak and Nightshade, they told me Tinker was going to be vital in re-acclimating the others to outsiders."

Arrow scowled, "Come again?"

"I don't know if you've noticed dear boy. But the Falls have become withdrawn from almost everything even things that could make us happy. Like your new wife. To get the others to see this, Daybreak is hopping Tinker's presence will encourage interaction with outsiders."

"Really?" Tinker was surprised, "I guess I should feel honored then."

"But the council and Blue have done everything to keep all the Pegasus in. Surely if they had wanted us to mingle the gods would have told someone straight up."

He scoffed, "Pah, the council can kiss my rain boots. And poor Blue has to save his power for important things. Like appeasing her majesty now that her moods are all meschoogana." He rolled his eyes in emphasis. Turning to Tinker he nodded, "And you should be honored. So honored you could plotz."

"Well I don't know," Tinker blushed slightly, "But I do love the Falls and the ceremony was beautiful, having your deities endorsing our union is a bit overwhelming but I'll make sure not to disappoint them. Tell them I said thank you White Fang."

"Oh aren't you the sweetest thing." He tapped her cheek lightly with his wing feathers. "They can hear you all on your own honey. They are everywhere, it's how they watch us."

"Yeah that's not awkward or anything."

"Don't sass boy. They let you have her and gave it all sorts of gold stars so be happy they know you so well." A knowing glint flickered briefly. "And they do know you very well. Why do you think they kept your Uncle Thunder alive all those years."

Arrow blanched, "I'm sorry what?"

"Umm pardon?" Tinker was stunned and shared a glance with Arrow, "Just what did they mean by that?" Tinker had an idea but she was hoping she was wrong.

"No need to keep the charade in here. Those blabbering yentas told me everything from the moment you and your friends materialized in this time." He only smiled at their shocked faces.

Tinker gulped, "Oh boy. Please tell me you haven't told anyone else," Tinker said hopefully.

"Of course not. That would never do to have everyone knowing, could you imagine the scandal, oy and the council would be thinking it was such a shunda." He gave them some berries to snack on, "They told me so I could make sure when the time came you had the help you needed. They will be unable to show themselves this time since that is how No Heart got them."

"Oh," Tinker suddenly realized that things were more serious this time, "Thank you. And I hope that they help us be together next time as well," Tinker said a bit solemnly.

He shrugged, "They'll do what they can I'm sure. But they like their subjects to make their own choices." He looked at Arrow.

"They only get involved if things go wrong." Arrow echoed what he told Tinker earlier. Sighing he looked to Tinker, "They know something. I don't know what yet, but there's a reason they told White Fang to reveal what he knew. Am I right?" He asked the shaman.

"Yes, but I also have no idea what they know."

"Well I suppose we'll find out in time," Tinker guessed, "thanks for telling us White Fang, we should be going." Tinker stood up.

"Of course of course. Feel free to stop by anytime. I love hearing what the younglings are up to." Glancing at Arrow he patted him with a wing, "Buck up bubeleh. You have nothing to fear for the time being."

He nodded. "Are you sure Fauna and Blue don't..."

White Fang shook his head emphatically, "They have no idea who you and your sister are."

Sighing he headed out of the igloo.

Tinker stood with Arrow for a moment, "More is riding on this than we expected."

Arrow nodded, "Yeah."

Tinker smiled, "I love you Arrow, never forget that," she kissed him, "Now I think we should head home, or to Care-a-Lot, your call."

"Care-a-Lot sounds good. I need space from all this. Suddenly I don't feel so good."

Ruby had arrived home to her jungle nest while they had been speaking to White Fang. Grazing on the plants around her nest she replayed her favorite moments of last night. She was certain nothing could kill the buzz she was on.

"You should not assume things Ruby Tiger. That is how you have found yourself in your current predicament." She had never heard that voice before but it scared her. It boomed around her and with it brought a wave of heat and a ray of colorful lights. Spinning she saw two strange Pegasus standing before her. Her throat went dry and her knees quaked as she looked at them.

The stallion was blindingly white with pale yellow stockings on his legs and yellow pin striping on his wings. His molten orange mane had yellow streaks though it and his yellow eyes blazed like a new sunrise. The mare was his polar opposite. She was the color of the night sky with silver spots scattered like stars, that seemed to twinkle as she moved. Her mane and tail were the silver of a full moon and a large diamond of equal brilliance glowed on her forehead.

Dropping to her knees Ruby called up as much of her voice as she could, "Daybreak, Nightshade, I am truly honored by your presence. What can I do to serve you, please only tell me." It was the formal response for such a situation. All of Ruby's instincts however were telling her to run long and hard; as far from these two as she could get.

"You know exactly why we are here. Last night you broke one of the sacred rules we have set down to be obeyed. You knew of this rule and you chose to ignore it for your own pleasure."

She looked up now, "Are you talking about me and Trick? But how did you-?"

"We know everything Ruby. There are no secrets from us in regards to our children." Nightshades voice was much gentler then her mates, but Ruby still squirmed under the power behind the words. "We decreed long ago that mating should only occur after a pair has declared their unending love for one another and as such should not be taken lightly."

Standing she attempted to defend her actions. "But Trick isn't a Pegasus so the rules shouldn't apply."

Daybreak advanced on her, making her hurry back, "YOU are a Pegasus. YOU along with Trick violated our decree. Therefore you must be punished."

"But I love him! I love him more than even I knew at first, how can you say what we did was taken lightly? Do you know how long we waited?" Her temper was surfacing helping her to feel more like herself and to stand against the deities.

"Silence! If such an action had occurred in your own time without your knowledge of our ways we would have made an exception. But you have lived among your kind long enough to know better. You have disrespected myself and Nightshade."

Ruby was flabbergasted that they knew her secret. Placing a wing on her mates shoulder, Nightshade spoke, "For what you have done we have devised a fitting punishment. We know you love Trick, that was never the question. But you two do not fully understand the meaning of devotion. You fought with him and to enact revenge flirted with other males. That is not true love. So, your punishment is such. Trick is your predestined mate and therefore you do indeed belong together. However we also know it is your deepest wish to one day have children of your own. As such we make you choose. You will only be able to have foals with one of your own kind, never him. In your new life, you will encounter many obstacles to keep you two apart, anything within our power in fact without outright meddling. If however your love is as strong for one another as you say, you will eventually get the right to be with him. But you will forever have your true heart's desire out of your reach."

"No please, reconsider." She was backing away from them, calling up her magic to defend herself.

As one the deities breathed their shining gold and white, and black and silver magic on Ruby, sealing their punishment in place. "You will grow strong from this lesson young one. Once your mission here is complete you will forget all this. Do not think of it as only a negative"

"You must simply decide which is worth more to you." With Daybreaks final words the two faded away.

Ruby stood there, feeling like someone punched her in the gut. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks. "Not a negative!" She yelled to the clouds, "You have proven the one thing I've always known. I really can't get close to people because I always get hurt!" Yelling in frustration, heartbreak, and feeling totally betrayed she took off to hide out on earth for a few days, just like her mother did when the going gets tough.

Time went by and things mostly normalized as the day for the final battle drew closer and closer.

Tinker Bear and Arrow Golden Eagle sat in a fancy restaurant down on Earth. Arrow had been talked into a suit and Tinker was wearing a rather startling ruby red dress that Arrow had never seen her wearing; she was even wearing small gold studs in her ears.

She raised a glass of wine to Arrow, "To our seven month anniversary," she said, smiling very happily.

He tipped his glass at her before clinking them together, "To seven months of perfection, and for being happier than I ever thought I could be." Taking a sip of his wine he let his eyes once more look over his mates outfit. "Did I mention how drop dead gorgeous you look tonight?"

Tinker smiled, "Thanks. Mom insisted that I dress up more than normal. I refused to wear make-up but she went dress shopping with me, and as a bonus I got my ears pierced." Tinker thought of something then smirked, "Speaking of which how are you coming along inside your mom?"

Arrow fiddled with his fork as he rested his chin in his hand. "You just love making me squirm don't you? Pretty good apparently. She's almost 11 months along and absolutely huge. Ruby and I haven't felt any ill effects so it looks like all's well. We were worried when she started shifting but it actually makes sense as to why we have human guises along with guardian shapes." Taking another sip of wine he cleared his throat, "Blue is still over the moon about it. I don't think he's stopped smiling these past 11 months."

Tinker smiled, teasing Arrow some more: "Of course he is, soon he's going to have great children, and a boy who's just incredible." She took another drink and set the now empty glass down, "Have you noticed both our siblings have been acting odd lately?"

"You mean how they never leave each other's side and how Ruby doesn't snap at Trick anymore? Yeah she started acting all funny after that weird trip to earth she took. But when I asked her about it she bit my head off and told me it was none of my business." He sighed, "I'm glad they're happy, it's just so unlike them. And I think Trick knows it too."

"Maybe they just realized how little time is left," Tinker became somber for a moment, then shook it off, "But let's not dwell on that. So what are you having tonight?" She asked, steering the conversation in the direction of dinner.

Arrow took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm upset by it too. Don't hide your emotions from me love." Keeping his grip on her hand he glanced over the menu. "The steak looks good."

"Sorry dear, I just don't want to think about anything serious for tonight," Tinker said, she looked over her menu and picked something odd. "I think I'll have the oysters, Cozy Heart recommended them and I'm in the mood for something different tonight."

Making a face he looked away for a moment. "Yumm...slimy seafood. Blech." He wasn't a fan of things from the ocean. "Would you like an appetizer first? I was looking at the artichoke dip with fried bowties."

"Artichokes aren't my thing, but I'll try the dip if you order it," Tinker said.

The waiter came by a moment later and took their orders, saying it would be some time before it was ready.

"Well we've covered my parents. How are yours doing? They still getting along alright?" He didn't have any doubts but it didn't hurt to check.

"They're getting along great," Tinker said, "Mom keeps asking how we're doing so I say we're doing great. She said she's managed to make sure the Rainbow Rescue Beam works this time by pulling dad away before he gets too tired to think straight."

"I'm sure she gets no objections to that." Grinning he looked at the other couples in the room. "This was a good restaurant choice." Looking back at her he admired the studs. "I like those on you."

"Thanks, I was just nervous about getting them, the idea of pins shooting through my ears, ugg," she grimaced, "But they're fine now, mom said that earrings are great but not to go overboard. I'm guessing she went overboard once."

"You know I seem to recall hearing a story about that. And she does have a few more piercings then I would expect." He leant forward, his voice low, "I hear Grumpy has a tattoo."

Tinker snorted but held her mouth, "Really dad has a tattoo? I never knew that. Well I guess they were crazier when they were growing up." Tinker smiled, "So do you know any secrets about your parents?"

"I don't think so. No secret piercings or tat's for them. I know Fauna downright refuses to eat broccoli and dad won't tell anyone how he got the ability to shift from mom."

"Ah well, so much for that," Tinker just rolled her eyes. At that point their appetizer arrived. Tinker was hesitant but found the dip to her liking after a couple tries.

Once the appetizer was done their food arrived and they dug in, Tinker found the oysters rubbery but they were good.

"I still can't believe you're eating those." Arrow told her while taking a bite of his steak. "That texture doesn't seem appealing at all."

"I've eaten worse, they're pretty salty though," Tinker gulped down some water before she finished.

Not much else happened that night, though Tinker ordered some vanilla ice cream and shared it with Arrow, something they thoroughly enjoyed.

They paid then exited the building, using a cloud car just in case someone was watching them. When they arrived back at home they found it empty, Melody and Trust having other things they needed to do that night.

This was good and both Tinker and Arrow were tired so they headed for bed right away.

Tinker paused in their room and stood facing Arrow, "Tomorrow everything changes," she said solemnly.

"Yeah, we're either going to win a new future or doom ourselves to the same one we had to face," Arrow replied.

Tinker wiped some tears from her eyes then shook her head. She smiled seductively at Arrow, "Well then let's enjoy this last night together the best way possible," she slunk over to the bed, slowly removing her dress.

Arrow couldn't help but grin, "I can't say no to that," he replied, removing his suit jacket.

It was fortunate that no one else was home.


	21. Chapter 21

Arrow awoke the next morning to the sound of retching from the nearby bathroom. Concerned, he shot out of bed to check and sure enough found Tinker with her head over the toilet bowl.

"Are you ok?" Arrow as concerned for his mate and approached her.

"I don't think the oysters agreed with me," Tinker said woozily before standing up and washing out her mouth.

"I knew you shouldn't have had those," Arrow chided her. Tinker glared at him then darted back to the toilet and puked again. "Will you be alright?" Arrow was concerned.

"I will, I'll just go and see Take Care to make sure I'm alright." Tinker brushed her teeth then smiled and gave Arrow a deep kiss, "get dressed dear and I'll see you shortly, a little stomach bug won't stop me."

"I'll have breakfast ready when you get back," Arrow replied, kissing her before going to get dressed. 

Tinker sat in Take Care's office as he did some tests on her. Tinker wasn't nervous just impatient as she wanted to start things as soon as possible. Thankfully it was rather early so there was little chance of the others making it there before she got back, plenty of time for a last breakfast alone with her mate.

Tinker was thankful that Trust Heart had volunteered to get Indy when the time came today, she didn't want to pick him up before breakfast.

Take Care turned back to Tinker and just smiled knowingly, "Well I'm happy to say that there's nothing wrong with you Tinker Bear."

"So it was just the oysters last night, that's a relief," Tinker sighed, relieved.

"Oh no the oysters weren't the cause, it was morning sickness," Take Care explained.

Tinker blanched. "What?" she knew what morning sickness meant but she couldn't believe it.

"Congratulations to both you and Arrow, you're pregnant!"

Take Care watched Tinker's reaction, the reactions to these things were always different.

Tinker managed to hide her fears and smiled, "That's nice to hear, don't tell anyone though, I'd like to keep this a secret for now."

"Of course, it's my oath," Take Care replied, "though I will be curious to see how you develop. I've never heard of a Pegasus and a Care Bear having children so I'm not too sure how things will go."

"Don't worry I'll come to you if I have any problems. I need to go now Arrow is expecting me," Tinker slid off the exam table and headed out.

"Of course, just be careful Tinker!" Take Care called back.

Tinker walked back to her house deep in thought, she didn't need to guess how it had happened after all she and Arrow had been mates for seven months now and they were so eager, especially with the rules about Pegasus mating, that she and Arrow took almost every opportunity to make love. Tinker was still skeptical about what Take Care had said, how was it possible for them to have children?

Before she got to their house she turned to the sky, hoping that Daybreak and Nightshade could hear her as she figured out what had happened. "Thank you, Daybreak and Nightshade. Now I know that when Arrow and I are reborn we will be able to have a family, even if we can't have one now," she found herself almost crying but wiped her tears away.

"Right, now it's time to go make a peaceful future for myself and my children!" She strode towards their house but slowed to a normal walk once she entered.

Tinker opened the door to the smell of waffles and bacon, both fresh and set on the table with orange juice and sunny side up eggs. The smells and sights were enough to bring a smile to Tinker's face.

"Welcome home love," Arrow moved over to the door and embraced his mate.

Tinker smiled and embraced him back, "It smells great, Arrow, thank you."

"It tastes even better," Arrow replied.

"Not as good as this," Tinker kissed Arrow gently and held for a rather long time.

Arrow broke off and smiled, "That was nice but let's eat before it gets cold." Tinker nodded and took her seat.

Breakfast was delicious and Tinker enjoyed it fully, but said nothing as she didn't want to drop a bombshell just yet. After they ate, they cooperated to do the dishes. Arrow noticed Tinker's silence but waited until they weren't holding fragile items to talk about her visit to Take Care.

When the last dish was done Arrow finally asked: "So what did Take Care say, I've been expecting you to say something all morning."

"You're not the only one who's expecting," Tinker said quietly.

"Pardon?" Arrow didn't quite catch what Tinker meant, and then it started to sink in especially when Tinker spoke up again.

"I'm pregnant, Arrow."

"You're what?" Arrow blinked wondering if he'd misheard.

"I'm pregnant," Tinker placed a hand on her tummy. Wordless Arrow stepped towards her and did the same. Neither of them said a word for a while.

"I should be happy now, but all I can think of is how you could get hurt," Arrow admitted.

"I hate to say it but this doesn't change anything," Tinker said.

"What do you mean by that?" Arrow was astonished that Tinker was thinking this way, "Do you intend to go into battle while you're carrying our child? I won't allow it!"

"No I have to go Arrow!" Tinker shot back. It was their first real argument but Tinker wasn't going to back down. "If I don't fight then there's a very good chance that we'll fail. Do you want our kids to grow up in the same nightmare world that we did?"

Arrow opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again and sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Tinker was right.

Tinker took his hand and placed it on her cheek, "I'm sorry but this isn't so bad," she said.

"What do you mean?" Arrow asked a bit confused.

"Well it means that we _can_ have children, and when things are corrected and we're reborn we'll be able to start a family together in a peaceful world."

The implication dawned on Arrow and he hugged Tinker tightly. "You're right of course Love; I guess I should look to the big picture in this thing. I wonder what our kid would be like though."

"Not my area of expertise, but the others will be here soon so we should get ready," Tinker said, breaking out of the hug, "We can't tell them though, this is personal for us."

"I promise I won't tell anyone Tink," Arrow kissed her and Tinker returned the favor. 

Ten minutes later, Trick, Ruby, Trust Heart, Melody Heart and Independent Bear had all arrived. The seven of them sat around the dining table as Tinker spoke.

"Well it's now or never, we need to stop No-Heart," she opened.

Trust nodded, "I've been watching him a lot these days, he's getting ready to mess up the peace talks and turn this world against itself."

"And we can't let that happen," Melody finished.

"Right, so we need to get to his castle and kill him, no matter the cost!" Tinker said firmly, the conviction in her voice a bit scary.

"I'm all for killing off that freak wizard," Indy spoke up, "But what are you all talking about?"

"It's a long story but suffice to say if we don't kill him then things will turn very very bad," Tinker said. She pulled out a small locked box and opened it, pulling out the timeline of events she had brought back and one other thing she had nearly forgotten about.

Indy whistled at the energy pistol Tinker now held in her hand, "That's one sweet ray gun, where'd you get it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that Tink." Trick had come over to examine the weapon. "It sure looks an awful lot like a bit of future tech." He met her gaze questioning why he hadn't been told about this.

"Yes I brought it back with me, I know I made a big deal about us not messing with the timeline but let's face it, we're up against No-Heart and we need an edge to make sure that we beat him," Tinker was clearly not in the mood to argue the point.

"Wait, you guys are from the future?" Indy was a bit surprised but instead of freaking out all he did was stare at them lopsidedly.

Trick nodded finally fed up with the lie, "We are. They are Fauna's kids," he pointed to Ruby and Arrow, "We are Grumpy and Swift Hearts," He indicated himself and his sister, "And Melody and Trust are half siblings belonging to Loyal Heart, Brave Heart and Harmony. I take it you can figure out who belongs to who. We came back to stop our future from happening and to do that we need to take out No Heart." Exhaling he leant back against the wall.

Indy just nodded, "Well ok then." He seemed oddly nonplussed by the event.

"Ok, aren't you even a little weirded out by this?" Trust Heart asked.

"I live in a world of magical stuffed animals who shoot rays of caring from their stomachs while living on the clouds and in the last year I've seen freaky wizard who shoots lightning and magical shape shifting Pegasus who live in another world that I'm not sure how can possibly exist; time travel isn't the most surprising thing at this point and I've probably seen some things on Earth that could freak you guys out a little too." Indy's long explanation was followed by him waving a hand nonchalantly, "But let's not waste time on this, we're here to stop said freaky wizard so how are we going about this."

Everyone just stared at Indy, stunned at how well he seemed to be taking the revelation. However since he had no issue with it they decided to move on.

"Well this won't be easy, regardless of what edges we have," Tinker lay the timeline out and picked up the pistol, tucking it into her pocket after making sure the safety was on, "If Fauna wasn't pregnant I would have liked to ask for her help but as it stands it's just the seven of us. We need to be discreet until we get to the castle but once we're there we're just going to cut loose. As much as I hate to say this, tactics will be mostly useless so we need to just do whatever we can to kill No-Heart."

"Well since my mom is benched, do you think Swift Heart would want to help?" Ruby asked. "Since she knows about us I think she would be pretty upset if we did this without even telling her."

"And Ruby and I can more than make up for Fauna." He called a small amount of magic to his hands letting them glow.

"Yeah, we should ask mom for sure," Tinker nodded in agreement with Ruby, "Not sure how she'll take things though."

"So is there anything else we need to do or should we get going?" Trust Heart was impatient to get things rolling.

"Lets get going. I'll go ask mom and meet you at the caring meter in 20 minutes." Trick replied already half out the door.

"Right, then let's go," Tinker got up and headed out the door, Arrow wanted to stop her but he knew that it was impossible as he and the others all followed, save for Trick who had taken off for Grumpy and Swift Heart's house already.

Hearing knocking on her door Swift Heart groaned and rolled over, burying her head in Grumpy's shoulder. He mirrored her sentiment.

"If we ignore it they'll go away." He tightened his arm around her, not letting her get up to answer the knock.

Trick pounded harder on the door, "Come on guys open up, its important."

"Let me go see what he wants. Don't move." Leaning up she kissed him quick before going to the door. Leaning sleepily against the frame she yawned in Tricks face. "What's going on? Short of Fauna going into labor there is no reason you need to be here this early."

His ears drooped a little, "It's the day mom. We're going to take out No Heart for good. I came to see if you wanted to help."

She was wide awake now, "Really? You guys have to do this already?"

"Well we don't have too. Tell me, how do you feel about eating brown soup for the next 17 years." He grinned trying to lighten the mood.

She thought over her options, in the end it wasn't really that hard of a decision. She wanted as much time with them as she could get. But she had a condition. "I'll help you guys but you have to do one thing for me first."

"Name it mom."

She opened the door wider, "You tell Grumpy who you really are."

Looking over her into the house he winced, "I'd like to amend my statement of anything...I didn't realize I'd have to die for you."

Gripping his ear she dragged him inside, "Don't be such a coward. I have to face it too."

After listening to what Trick and Swift Heart had to say, Grumpy just sat there for a moment. He was processing everything Trick had told him about the future and what they had to do to fix it. His brain kept sticking on one detail, and to him that was the only detail that mattered. "So you're saying if you and your friends kill No Heart, the future will never happen?"

Trick nodded, "Yup. That's what we're banking on."

"I'm going to go help them. I want them to succeed. I don't want them suffering like they did growing up the first time."

Looking at her, he felt his heart sink down to the floor at the thought of losing her. He was a little pissed she'd kept this from him, but he could guess she had her reasons. Thinking of all he'd lose if she died it really didn't seem to matter all that much. Of not seeing that smile every day and of not having their bickering matches he was so fond of. She was his best friend and love of his life and he would do anything to protect her. Gripping her hand he turned back to Trick, "You know I'm going too. Like it was even a question."

"Awesome! Family outing to kill a wizard. Who needs Disney World?"

Grumpy groaned as Swift Heart laughed, "That's my boy."

He nodded, "Beyond any doubt." Getting up they headed to meet up with the others.

When Tinker Bear saw that both of her parents were approaching she easily guessed what had happened. She broke away from the others and dashed towards them, stopping in front of her family.

"I guess you know then, dad," Tinker said. She sounded a bit ashamed but at the same time happy as she launched herself at Grumpy and hugged him tightly.

Grumpy held his hands up and away from her, surprised by the hug. "Yeah, I've been brought into the loop." He patted her back awkwardly.

"You'll have to forgive him, he's not so great with open shows of affection like that." Swift Heart told Tinker.

Ruby felt insanely jealous watching the family but said nothing. It's not like it would matter soon anyway. But it still wasn't fair that Tinker got to hug her dad.

Clearing his throat Grumpy spoke again. "So are we going or what?"

"Yes we are," Tinker broke away, "Let's get going." Tinker moved over to Arrow and nodded, Arrow shifted into his Pegasus form and Tinker climbed on to his back.

Melody Heart Lioness had already pulled out her special wheelchair access cloud car and she and Trust Heart Dog were ready to go.

Before Ruby gained her Pegasus form she threw herself at Trick, kissing him hard and wrapping her arms around his neck. Breaking away before he had a chance to respond or recover she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you I love you I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"Ruby why does it sound like your saying goodbye? If things work then we'll be together again." Her attitude was scaring him. He figured it was tied in to why she'd been acting so weird but he was waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.

"It feels like this is goodbye. And just in case it is, I want all my bases covered." she dug her fingers into his back, holding onto him super tight.

"They're covered, trust me." He kissed her until she was ready to let go, glad the others let them have this last moment.

Shifting into her Pegasus form she spread her wings allowing Trick to hop on. Swift Heart and Grumpy created a cloud mobile for themselves and the group took to the air.

Indy sat in the back of Trust Heart and Melody's vehicle as they flew. As they flew he had to ask something that was bugging him. "Why am I so important in this?"

"We don't know really," Melody admitted, "Tinker says that time travel is complicated so we need someone from this time to help us out."

"Right, but why me?" he asked.

"Well, we knew you in the future," Trust Heart said.

"So I survived the end of the world huh? I guess that makes sense that you'd want me along then." He thought for a moment then asked, "What was I like?"

"You searched for old technology and helped us a few times, found some really neat stuff like that energy weapon Tinker has," Trust added.

"Well it's gratifying to know that all my skills don't go to waste, but as much as I sound like a badass in the future I'd rather live in this world than let it blow up."

"That was your sentiment when you found out we were doing this." Arrow told him from where he was flying nearby. "We need you now too because Fauna is unavailable and she was the one who did him in last time."

"Well I can do it," Indy said.

"I know you can, we saw you fight Red Snout back in the falls," Tinker called from Arrow's back.

"Just wait until you see me fight with a real weapon, Fauna can attest to that," Indy replied.

"We heard her telling Blue about it. She was impressed by your skills. And he was very grateful. Even Red Snout may have mentioned he was glad you knew how to use the pig sticker." He turned briefly to look back at Tinker, making sure she was doing okay.

Grumpy seemed to catch up on the timing, "Does Fauna know she's having twins?"

"Nope. She won't know till they're born."

"So when we get there are we just going to run distraction while Indy tries to stab him? Or shoot him? Or whatever." Ruby asked.

"Attack him in whatever way we can," Tinker said, "We need to do whatever it takes to kill him for good this time!"

Trick was in the main hall of No Hearts castle. He had opted to go in first, having the best ears along with the best surveillance training. Already he had seen some shadows float by but they weren't anything a care bear stare couldn't handle. He was more interested in the whereabouts of their boss. Listening closely he tried to hear heavy footfalls. When nothing came he motioned for the others to come in.

As Indy landed, he drew his sword and held it at the ready, his eyes narrowing into a death glare as he moved with a practiced ease. Tinker tensed as she landed, keeping her hand in her pocket ready to draw her trump card when the time was right.

Melody took a deep breath, honestly she was not ready for this as there was little that she could do, but she wanted to see this out to the end and she was ready to do anything to make sure this succeeded. Trust Heart placed a hand on his half-sister's shoulder wishing he had a weapon of some sort to use.

Ruby and Arrow had both gained their guardian forms. While she loped quietly up the hall Arrow clung to her back with his taloned feet. Swift Heart and Grumpy hung back, ready to lend a stare when the time was right but that was about all they could do.

Sniffing the air coming down the hall Ruby sneezed rapidly, "Ugh, I smell wet fur and rotting garbage."

"Only one furry henchman I know can smell like that."

Grumpy scowled at his wife, "How do you know what Beastly smells like?"

She shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"What should we do about him?" Indy asked.

"He's pretty useless but he does know what's going on around here usually," Trust said, "So let's grab him and see if he knows anything."

Ruby flexed her claws, "Oh please, allow me." As Arrow flew off to land on Trick Ruby trotted forward to stalk Beastly. A moment later there was a yelp and a soft growl. "Let me go! Let me go!" Ruby returned with Beastly hanging from her mouth. He was swinging about madly trying to hit her. When he did she tightened her grip making him cry out. Dropping him at Indy's feet she sat back, "Now behave yourself and answer our questions."

Beastly coiled back from Indy, recognizing him from the ill-fated attempt to capture Fauna.

"Where's your master you little freak," Indy pointed his sword at Beastly, not close enough to hurt but enough to show that he was serious.

"Okay okay I'll talk. He's down in the dungeons making sure those two Pegasus are contained. He doesn't want them getting away to warn the others and he won't let me near them because he's afraid I'll let them free accidentally. He underestimates me I tell you."

"Enough with the rambling Beastly. We all know you're incompetent." Grumpy barked at him.

"Hey I resemble that."

Swift Heart covered her face with a groan, "You mean resent."

"Yeah that too."

Arrow approached him with a glowing hand, having gained his human form briefly, "All right fur brain. Night night time." Tapping Beastly on the nose, he fell over and began to snore.

"Who do you think he's got Arrow?"

"No idea Rubes. Do you know?" he asked his wife.

Tinker shook her head. "Not a clue, we'd know if it was Fauna or Blue. Someone would have warned us already."

"Regardless we know where to go, does anyone know the way to the dungeon?" Indy asked.

Grumpy and Swift Heart raised their hands, "Unfortunately we do. All too well." She beckoned for the others to follow her and they headed for the staircase.

The closer they got the louder the noise became. No Heart was bellowing at his shadows to contain the blasted beasts. As the group entered the dungeon, Ruby stopped short, seeing the Pegasis who were captured. "No way."

"Who are they?" Indy asked quietly, having sheathed his sword on the rather cramped walk down the stairs.

Tinker readied herself to draw her weapon, "I don't know but No-Heart has them so we need to free them!"

Arrow was struck with awe at the two deities before him. "Ruby, are those-?"

"Yup." Her eyes were narrowed and angry. She wasn't sure she wanted to be the one freeing them, the wounds from their punishment still stinging. In fact she decided then and there not to.

In actuality she couldn't if she wanted to. The two were being held with golden chains glowing with No Hearts magic.

"Without you to protect them, the Hunters will burn Pegasus Falls to the ground. And I will be rid of a major nuisance." He flared his power causing the two to whinny in pain.

"I've seen enough!" Indy charged out from their hiding place, drawing his sword in one quick motion.

No Heart just barely noticed Indy charging at him and narrowly dodged the white bear's sword strike.

"You again!" he hissed.

"You got that right!" Indy said, taking another strike at No-Heart but missing.

With the area freed, Tinker shot over to the two Pegasus Deities. She stood in awe for a moment before shaking her head and speaking up: "Daybreak, Nightshade, hold still for a moment I'll get you free," she drew her weapons and aimed carefully at the anchor on the floor. The shot left a small crater in the ground but broke the chains off enough that Grumpy, Swift Heart, Trick and Trust Heart were able to pull them away from the two with ease.

"Damn you bear!" No-Heart was forced to back off and began retreating out of the dungeon.

"Oh no you don't!" Indy charged after him.

Before they followed, Tinker asked the two deities: "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to you we are. We came here to stop him when we saw his plan and he ambushed us." Daybreak replied.

"We knew this was a possibility as soon as you 6 crossed over. But we couldn't take the chance that it would put our kind at risk." Nightshade smiled at Tinker, "But it was clearly a good choice to put our faith in you Tinker Bear."

Tinker couldn't help but blush, "White Fang told me what you expected of me, I feel honored by what you've allowed to happen," she placed a hand on her tummy, "Everything."

"Uhh Tinker," Trust Heart tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh right," Tinker shook her head, "I guess we'll meet again, but it's time for us to save the future!" Tinker took off after Indy and No-Heart followed by Swift, Grumpy, Trust and Trick, Melody opting to just wait out the rest of the event in the dungeon due to climbing the stairs back up being an impossibility at this point, while getting down had been bumpy but doable.

Ruby was able to contain herself until the others had left the room. As soon as they were gone she got her eyes glowing and fearlessly advanced on the god and goddess, "HER! You allowed her to become pregnant!"

"Watch it Ruby." Arrow warned her, letting a growl enter his voice.

"They played by the rules Ruby. We discussed this and passed judgment. We will not change it." Daybreak told her.

Looking at his twin in question she told him, "Trick and I had sex and because of that I'm going to be kept from him in the new life and if by some miracle we do get together I can't have his children. Our DNA won't match but apparently yours and their precious little Tinkers are a perfect match."

Arrow looked to the deities for conformation. "What your sister says is true. We reward those who are faithful. Tinker showed us respect before she even knew how. You'd do well to learn from her." Nightshade scolded Ruby.

Shaking his wings Daybreak looked on the two, "We will only accept your anger towards us for so long Ruby. For now we are going to warn your parents about what transpired here today. If you succeed they will forget, if not, well they must be prepared."

Pausing a moment Nightshade walked up to the twins, "Arrow comfort your sister but enjoy the rewards we have given you." She moved her mouth to Ruby's ear. The young mare flinched away but Nightshade followed. "I promise you will be happy Ruby. As long as you distinguish what is right. Not everyone you love has to leave you."

The two Pegasis turned into balls of light and floated away to warn the Falls.

"Ruby I-"

"Congrats on being a dad." She turned to him, "You promised me things would never change between us. If that were true you would have defended me."

Arrow moved to her, "You didn't tell me Ruby. You just acted. How was I supposed to know? I'm sorry but you broke the rules." He wrapped his neck around hers, "Don't be mad at me at the end of it all. If I thought there was something I could do I would."

She sniffled, "It's just so unfair."

"You heard Nightshade, so go from there to make it fair again."

Nodding they went to catch up with the others.

No-Heart had much more room to fight upstairs but it wasn't helping him much. Independent Bear was fighting like a mad man and with skills none of those present had seen before. It was only the constant barrage of lightning that kept the white bear at bay but he had so far managed to dodge every blast.

Tinker had only managed to get off one shot before the others arrived, missing and creating a sizeable hole in the wall but now she was having difficulty aiming at him.

"A bit much Tinker?" Trust Heart asked as he the others arrived up the stairs.

"I used minimum power to free Daybreak and Nightshade," Tinker said, "but don't talk now attack!"

Trust Heart growled, recalling things from his own time and charged at No Heart on all fours. No-Heart was taken aback when Trust Heart latched on to his leg and bit down hard.

"Get off me you stupid mutt!" No-Heart shook his foot but barely managed to dislodge Trust Heart. At that point he was hit by a barrage of stares from the Care Bears present: Indy, Swift Heart, Grumpy, Trick and even Trust Heart. Tinker stopped her stare and fired at No-Heart again.

No-Heart held his hand out and bellowed in pain when the blast hit, his hand being vaporized.

"Miserable bears!" he shouted, launching more of his lightning at his attackers, forcing them to dodge and stop their attack.

Arrow and Ruby had arrived shortly thereafter. Arrow flew up and over in eagle form and dove at No-Heart's face, but was forced to pull away when a blast of lightning nearly seared off his wing.

"You will not beat me in my home!" No-Heart's amulet began to glow, his hand actually regenerating before he turned into a bull and charged at the assembly, forcing them to scatter. No-Heart turned into a tornado and began whirling around the room.

More stares from the Care Bears forced No-Heart into his normal form and Ruby took the opportunity to pounce on No-Heart, scratching him violently with her claws before being blasted off by some wind from No-Heart.

Tinker took another shot at No-Heart and missed, blowing another hole in the wall, while Arrow dive bombed the wizard again and Indy charged with his sword drawn. No-Heart managed to dodge Indy's strike, forcing him back with a barrage of lightning, and smacking Arrow out of the air with a backhand. Arrow hit the wall and was dazed, causing Tinker to shout out in anger.

"ARROW!" she attempted to fire at No-Heart again but he shot the weapon out of her hand with a lightning bolt.

"I've had enough of you bear!" No-Heart shot Tinker with a blast of wind, knocking her back and dazing her, seeing a chance he fired a powerful lightning bolt at Tinker.

Tinker wasn't able to get up in time, but someone reacted faster. Ruby leapt in front of Tinker and took the full force of the attack dead on.

"RUBY!" Trick's shout of rage and sorrow was audible and he turned on No-Heart, firing off a particularly powerful stare and charging as fast as he could at the wizard, delivering several powerful punches and kicks to the wizard before he was finally thrown off.

Tinker and Arrow ran to Ruby's side where she lay in her Pegasus form, a huge part of her side black scorched and bleeding. Tinker couldn't bring herself to look at the wound and instead looked at Ruby's face.

"Why did you do that?" she finally asked.

"I guess I just couldn't stand to see my brother's mate die," Ruby choked out, coughing up a little blood and clearly straining to speak.

"Was it because of what Daybreak and Nightshade said?" Arrow asked, tears dripping down his face.

"I guess s-so," she did her best to manage a smile, "Stop crying over me and kill that s-stupid wiz-zard!"

Trick had landed near Ruby and rushed to her side, as Tinker and Arrow got up to rejoin the battle. The others had held No-Heart back for now.

Trick stroked Ruby's cheek. "You totally stole my thunder Ruby. I was going to jump in front of someone dramatically and sacrifice myself." He managed a grin along with the teasing tone.

She laughed briefly before coughing and bringing up more blood. "Sorry maybe next time." Her eyes closed briefly, "Don't you dare cry."

Leaning over he kissed her cheek "Why would I cry when I'm going to see you again soon. You're just being lazy and decided to leave the party early." He was going to keep this goodbye as normal for them as possible. It's what she wanted.

Managing another laugh she told him "Guilty as charged."

As he felt her slipping he whispered "Love you always."

"Me too. Always." Closing her eyes she inhaled one more time and was gone. Standing Trick fixed dark eyes on No Heart, "Wrong move buddy."

"Pah, one nag dead you'll all follow soon!" No-Heart tried to shoot Trick but the enraged hare dodged and charged at the wizard once again beating him down as hard as possible.

Using the moment Tinker dove to reclaim her weapon, cursing when she saw the charred barrel.

"Will it still work?" Arrow asked.

"The barrel's been fused shut," Tinker grit her teeth, "if I tried to fire this thing then it would just explode. Wait a minute..." Tinker took the energy pistol in both hands and cracked open the breech in the middle before carefully fiddling with the internal workings.

"What are you doing?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Tinker replied to Arrow's inquiry, "I'm going to overload this thing and hopefully the blast will be too much for even No-Heart to take." A moment later the gun started beeping.

"There!" Tinker stood up and dashed to her brother, who had just been thrown back and was about to get up and charge No-Heart again when Tinker grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Trick demanded, trying to get back at the wizard while Trust Heart took over his role in close range.

"Take this!" Tinker was not in the mood to argue as she shoved the overloading weapon into his hand, "It's going to blow in 30 seconds, use it!"

Trick understood and as Trust Heart was thrown back he dove right in again, striking No-Heart and staring him as much as possible, counting the seconds to the detonation. Trick took a chest full of lightning but managed to shove the weapon down No-Heart's sleeve with only 3 seconds to go, jumping back as far as he could.

No-Heart felt the added weight in his arm too late and a massive explosion rent the room which forced everyone there to dive for cover.

As the dust settled, Swift Heart looked up making sure everyone was still alive. Trick had collapsed next to Ruby's body, the shock from his actions knocking him out and Grumpy lay next to her unhurt but unconscious and Trust Heart was also knocked out, half buried by rubble near a collapsed wall.. Arrow had used his body to shield Tinker from the blast, his back badly scorched and bleeding in several places but to his relief Tinker was unhurt. Indy was nowhere to be seen.

"That was pretty foolish," Tinker chided him despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Like I was going to let the mother of my foal get hurt," Arrow's justification was impossible to argue with.

Despite the gravity of what Arrow had just said, Swift Heart forced herself to focus on the more important issue: "Did we get him?"

"ARRRRRRRGH!" No-Heart bellow of rage and pain burst as he broke out from underneath a pile of debris that the explosion had piled on top of him. The wizard was a grizzly sight, his entire right arm and most of his torso was gone, looking like some giant creature had taken a bite out of him leaving only his legs, left arm, head and a thin piece of his torso connection the parts.

"Forget No Heart, he should be called no innards!" Tinker cursed, after all they'd done No-Heart was still standing, alive, and now angry as a hornet.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU FOR THIS! ALL OF YOU!" No-Heart raised his remaining hand and began charging up a blast of lightning to finish them off.

Time seemed to freeze for Tinker, Arrow, and Swift Heart as all their efforts began to crumble before them.

"Not this time No-Heart!" The shout came from Indy who burst out from some debris that he had placed as a shield and charged at the wizard with incredible speed both his hands on his sword's hilt.

With his only hand devoted to his attack and with most of his body gone, No-Heart had no way to avoid or deflect Indy's attack as he leapt and No-Heart and swung his sword down with all his strength.

There was an audible *thud* as the lightning jus dissipated, what was left of No-Heart's body crumbled to dust as his head hit the ground. The hood fell away to reveal the face beneath. Not taking any chances Indy quickly sliced the head twice in half then stood, panting and sweating over his defeated foe

"I guess he's No-Head now huh?" Indy managed to crack the joke before dropping his sword and then falling next to the dead wizard and closing his eyes, resting as most of his energy had been spent on the last attack. Indy's sword fell to the ground, breaking in to three pieces from the effort of breaking through the wizards bones three time.

Tinker barely had a moment to savor their victory before she felt an incredible pain, as did Arrow.

"What's happening?" Arrow asked, worried.

Tinker held up her hand to show Arrow that it, like the rest of their bodies as well as Trust, Trick and Ruby's were becoming more transparent by the moment: "The timeline is restructuring," she seemed oddly calm about slowly vanishing, "Since No-Heart is dead the world never ended and without that we never traveled back in time. Our timeline never existed now and so neither did we."

Swift Heart was at her daughter and son-in-law's sides in an instant: "Tinker," she couldn't manage to say anything more.

"Don't be sad mom," despite her words, a few tears began to trickle down her cheeks, "We'll see you again, of course we won't remember you and we'll just be kids," she touched her mom's tummy, "Get working on that too, or this might never happen. Time travel is always complicated.

"I'm going to have such wonderful kids," Swift Heart was crying as she embraced Tinker and Arrow, both of whom were barely visible now, "and so will Fauna."

"I bet mom would be happy to hear that," Arrow smiled, "I guess I'll see you soon Swift Heart, just don't mess up so my mate's never born."

"I won't I promise." It was the last thing Swift Heart said before the bodies of all the time travelers vanished and Swift Heart's arms suddenly felt very empty.

Swift Heart didn't know how long she sat there before a groan shook her out of her stupor.

Indy had recovered enough energy to stand and walked over to Swift Heart. But before any words could be shared the whole castle began shaking.

"I guess without its master this place can't stay standing for long," Indy's statement proved true as a piece of debris fell down, completely crushing the last remains of No-Heart's head, "we need to go now!"

"Yeah," Swift Heart would mourn later as she dashed over to the still unconscious Grumpy Bear and lifted him up, good thing she had convinced Grumpy to start losing weight after they were married. Indy conjured a cloud car and helped Swift Heart load Grumpy's unconscious form in to the back seat before they took off with Swift Heart at the wheel.

They flew away from No-Heart's castle as the whole thing and the clouds that supported it vanished completely.

"Why did we bring him along too?" Indy pointed to the sleeping form of Beastly next to Grumpy in the back seat

"Oh he was never really dangerous, and without No-Heart pushing him around he might reform," Swift Heart snickered, "Or maybe we can force him to be a janitor in Care-A-Lot."

Indy couldn't help but laugh at the thought: "Well that would be nice."

Swift Heart's laughter died off as she remembered what had been lost. "I wish the others could have survived with us..."

"What others?" Indy's question took Swift Heart completely by surprise: "It was just the three of us who decided to get rid of No-Heart before he tried anything else because of what he did to Fauna." Indy groaned as a thought crossed his mind, "I'm never going to hear the end of this from the founders about actually killing No-Heart am I?" Indy received no response but then again he didn't really expect one.

Swift Heart sat with her own thoughts, remembering what Tinker had said: They had never existed; if that were true then it made sense that no one would remember them but then why could _she_? She recalled the blood transfusion that she had received from her own future son, which had to be the answer. After all when they vanished the wound she received hadn't suddenly felt retroactively worse so perhaps that part of Trick inside of her meant that she would remember everything that happened, but no one else would.

Swift Heart had to check just to make sure so after she dropped Grumpy off at Take Care's and took Beastly to the founders-who were also giving Indy a stern lecture about the whole incident-the blue rabbit sped off to the house that the time travelers had been sharing. The whole house was gone, the patch of land completely bare as it had been over a year ago. Swift Heart went to check her old burrow; not only were Trick's things gone but the whole place was covered in dust, as though no one had lived there for months. Swift Heart Rabbit lingered only for a few moments before leaving, the sight a bit too much for her.

Back at the clinic, Blue and Fauna had arrived, despite Blue's protests. Both had received word of what transpired from Daybreak and Nightshade and while they, like everyone else, had forgotten about the time travelers and while there was no real threat anymore, they still wanted to make sure that Grumpy and Swift Heart were alright.

Swift Heart did her best to put on an air of happiness around Fauna, feeling her huge pregnant tummy briefly before excusing herself to go see Grumpy.

Indy sat nearby, a few bandages covering the few wounds he had received. Noticing the two rulers of the Pegasus there he thought of something and went over to meet them.

Fauna couldn't suppress a smile as the white bear approached her: "So Indy, I hear you knocked off No-Heart once and for all," she seemed rather pleased with the aspect.

Independent Bear nodded: "Got that right," he confirmed, "I have the wounds to prove it, probably a couple scars too, not to mention I broke my sword cutting his head off and apart, lost all the pieces when his castle collapsed too." He glanced around noting how even though the rest of the Care Bear Family was relieved that No-Heart was gone forever they were all still giving the white bear odd and even a few scared looks, "But I doubt anyone's going to be singing my praises anytime soon."

"You have our thanks both for stopping an invasion of Pegasus Falls and for saving our deities from No-Heart," Blue dipped his head to Indy.

"Swift Heart and Grumpy actually freed them, I just killed the freak job," Indy was never one to take undeserved praise. Indy took a deep breath before continuing, "Regardless if you want to thank me I do have something I'd like to ask of you."

"Oh, what's that?" Fauna became somewhat suspicious of Indy's tone.

"Nothing major," Indy reassured her, "but you can probably tell that I'm not going to be the most popular guy around here." Indy looked at the two, deciding to make his request more formal: "Kingsire Blue Timber Wolf, Queendame Fauna Grey Wolf, I would like to request that I be allowed to live in Pegasus Falls as a temporary resident, at least until this all blows over." He stood, waiting to hear their response.

The regents only exchanged the briefest of looks, "We would be most honored to have you join us for as long as long as you need." Blue told him.

Fauna nodded and folded her hands over her belly, "Plus when the foal comes, I'm going to need all the help I can get keeping the meatheads in place, and we already know you can handle that." Grinning Blue placed an arm around his mates shoulder and kissed her temple. "So how about it Indy? Would you accept the title of Royal Peace Keeper while you stay with us? I know Daybreak and Nightshade would approve."

"Royal Peace Keeper huh?" Indy couldn't help but smile, "I can't say no to that. I'll need some time to carve a wooden sword though, I'm not too good without something like that plus I just don't feel right without something to that effect at my side. I'll just need the right kind of stick and a knife or something like that." Indy thought for a moment, "Is there anyone in that falls that could carve one for me?"

"I'm sure one of our shamans could work something up. White Fang for instance is great with carving things using his claws." Blue told him.

"I'm going to go check on Grumpy while you boys talk shop." Waddling away she called back to Indy "I don't know what you three were thinking going in by yourselves."

As he watched Fauna go Indy had to think on her words: "Honestly I'm not sure what we were thinking either, all I remember is us deciding that No-Heart was up to something serious especially after that incident with Fauna and that we had to stop him before he could try anything." Indy sighed, "Well it all worked out for the best anyway."

"I wish you guys had told me," Renegade had just come flying over in his Care Bear Cousin form, "I would have joined you guys in a heartbeat."

"It didn't occur to me, I don't remember whose plan it was though," Indy admitted.

"So how's Fauna?" Renegade turned to Blue, "I haven't seen her much since the last festival."

"Yeah that's mostly my fault." He rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile. "I've been a little panicky about her first pregnancy. But she's been good. Moody, hungry, and tired now that she's approaching the end."

"As long as she's healthy I'm happy," Renegade smiled, "I don't know if it's a sign or not but Treat Heart and I might be having kids soon, she has a doctor's appointment tomorrow to check."

"Well congratulations, or whatever I should say now," Indy was clearly not sure what to say so he just sighed and sat down on the clouds for now, "I'll need some rest as soon as we get to the falls, I'm completely burned out after what I had to do."

"I'd imagine so. I'm surprised you all got off so easy." Blue looked to the door of the room Grumpy was in. "But I'll make sure we get a place set up for you. Less nest like and more bed like." He grinned at Indy before turning to Renegade. "And I hope you get good news. Plus if you need help, your sister is kind of an expert now.

"An expert in what to expect you mean?" Renegade asked, "Or should I ask you what I might expect out of Treat Heart?"

"She's the expert in what to expect. I can tell you this, never question the cravings, just do. Always say no if they ask if they look fat. Do not comment on mood swings. And when they are feeling extra lovey and snuggly just go with it." He showed Indy and Renegade his forearm. It had three scars running down it that looked fairly recent. "I learned the hard way."

"Yikes," Indy said. "So what did Fauna mean when she said she'd need help to keep the meatheads in place anyway?" Indy had to ask.

"Some of the alphas like to fight and when things get out of hand she usually steps in." He grinned, "Better them then me. She got away from me a few weeks ago and knocked some heads together. They hadn't expected her to put up such a fight but she still sent them running."

"So you want me to step in in her place?" Indy asked, "That could be exhilarating, but I think I can handle a few rowdy Pegasus alphas."

"I'd offer to help, but I think I'm going to be busy with the same things you've been Blue," Renegade chipped in.

"Understandable Renegade. And don't worry, I'm sure Indy's old buddy Red Snout will be all too eager to help."

"Blue?"

He looked back at the room with Grumpy, "Yeah babe."

"Can you get me some Oreos and peanut butter from the Hall of Hearts?"

"Sure thing." He held out his hands in a "so there" motion before walking out the door of the clinic.

Renegade sighed, "Well at least I know how to cook."

"Good luck buddy," Indy said, "I'll see you some other time though, I need to move to the Falls. I don't want to deal with the backlash for killing No-Heart."

In the room Grumpy was sitting up in the bed with Swift Heart on the edge. They were just waiting for Take Care to give the all clear that he hadn't been hurt worse when he was knocked unconscious.

Fauna was sitting in the room's only chair with her hands folded on the swell of her belly. Swift Heart was finishing recapping how Indy had finished off No Heart and how the castle had been destroyed.

"I'm so mad I missed that! To be honest I always wanted to be the one to take him out for good." Fauna groaned.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that." Her chest twinged momentarily as she thought of her kids. "But I think you are hardly in any condition to do so."

She waved off Swift Hearts concern, "Pshhh I could have taken him."

Grumpy just sighed and shook his head. "I hope your kid isn't as stubborn as you."

Swift Heart laughed outright at that, "I think that is a hopeless hope honey."


	22. Chapter 22

For the next month Indy got used to life in the Falls. Luckily he didn't have any more run ins with Red Snout, mostly due to the fact he was sticking close to Fauna. All of her close friends in fact were always within calling distance as her due date approached.

Indy was currently on his way to White Fangs to get his sword. The shaman had been occupied with other things so it had taken him awhile longer than anticipated. Seeing the white bear approaching he emerged from his igloo, "Welcome back Indy. How was your trip? I'm sorry it's such a schlep for you."

"Yeah well I can use the exercise," Indy just waved it off, "How's my wooden sword coming along?"

"All right, not one for the small talk. Don't get your scabbard in a twist. Yeesh. You would a thought I was just doing meschoogana, not complicated charms." Going back into the igloo he retrieved the sword. "Here you go. Try not to break it for at least a year."

"Thanks," Indy took the sword and pushed it through his belt, which now lacked the scabbard he used to carry. "And sorry about that, but I just didn't feel right without a sword at my side. So what _are_ you working on right now?"

"Just some charms for protection when the heirs are born. Don't want those two growing up without a little extra help. If they are anything like their parents they will be quite the little scamps." he sighed thinking about it.

"Hopefully not as rowdy as wanting to take on No-Heart while pregnant," Indy rolled his eyes. "Well so far nothing major has happened but if any alphas start acting up I'll be ready now."

He chuckled, "It's a good thing too. It's almost prime mating time and the hormones will be flying. These crazy kids today always think they need to be so macho. Back in my day we walked with a girl and got to know her."

"Maybe you could help me with that," Indy said, "I'm not really sure how to be romantic or anything like that with girls. I can speak with them but not as anything more than friends. Any advice?"

"You never tell a girl you like her, it only makes you look like an idiot!" Seeing the confusion on Indy's face he slapped his back with a wing, "Just kidding. Compliment her and ask her questions about herself. They like when you show an interest. And don't move faster than you know they want to."

"How do I know what speed they want to go?" Indy was a bit confused, "Do I just ask?"

He shook his head, "Trust me they let you know. It's their way. Some girls are more subtle than others. They'll be all, 'If you loved me you should know how I feel.' And they just talk and talk and talk. It's enough to want to make a guy shove bees in his ears. Then you get the outspoken ones who announce their intentions right out. A good rule of thumb is that if a girl ever looks uncomfortable with something, take it slow."

"That's good to know, I do know how to be patient, well when I have to be," Indy admitted, "Anything else I should know or should I leave you to your work?"

"Go on and find some trouble to get into. I'll see you soon." Whistling he returned to his igloo.

Indy turned and began the long walk back to the royal caves. He felt better in his position as "royal peace keeper" with something he could use for such a task. As he had mentioned nothing serious had happened but now he was ready if it did.

The alpha of the wolverine tribe was going to find the mare he had been courting when he saw her being cornered by a member of the komodo herd. She was less than pleased at the situation and it showed. Whinnying a challenge the wolverine alpha charged at the komodo, knocking him away. "She's spoken for."

The komodo retaliated and pawed the ground, accepting the challenge, "That's not the way she told it." Jaws snapping he went for the wolverine's neck.

Indy heard the commotion and dashed over to the area as the fight picked up. Indy sighed and drew his new weapon, deciding to try and talk this out first.

"Hey, you two! Stop fighting now!" No one seemed to notice him when he said this; he spoke up again, "Stop fighting now, I'm the Royal Peace Keeper appointed while the Queendame is with child or raising her child.

The two Alphas' kept fighting but the few observers just started laughing, finding the idea that the rather small white Care Bear could do anything.

One wolverine who was bolder than the rest, strode over to Indy, placing a strong hand on his shoulder: "Just watch the show, love bear, or better yet just leave."

"Ok, you asked for it," Indy suddenly struck out at the wolverine next to him, knocking him back and surprising him with his strength. Before anyone else could speak up, Indy charged at the brawling Komodo and Wolverine and struck both of them first, getting their attention, then using the wooden sword two-handed a few times, hitting both of them down but still conscious. Everyone was stunned at how quickly Indy had disarmed them on his own.

Indy spoke again, this time with more authority: "I am the appointed Royal Peace Keeper while the Queendame is occupied with her children. If you want to keep going you're welcome to fight me but," Indy pointed the sword at the two former combatants, "I warn you I was the one who killed No-Heart."

"Alright, alright. We're going." The mare quickly moved to the wolverine alpha and began to attend to his wounds while the komodo walked off with his friends. The wolverine who had spoken out first bobbed his head briefly in a gesture of respect before going away with his herd.

"That wasn't so hard," Indy sheathed his sword and left heading back to the royal caves.

Fauna was sitting on her sofa with a bowl of cereal balanced on her belly. Her feet were resting in Blue's lap as he flicked through a book Illusion Heart had recommended. Wincing as her baby kicked she quickly put a hand on her belly and rubbed, "Knock it off. I told you I'm picking the cereal today. You chose yesterday."

"Hun you are aware you're arguing with a fetus right?" He didn't look away from his book as he spoke.

"Tell you what. You let the next kid pummel your insides while you are trying to enjoy Lucky Charms and then talk to me about arguing with a fetus."

Now he did look up and grinned at her, "Next kid huh?"

"Don't start. Let me get this one out and then we'll talk." She removed her cereal bowl and stretched her arms to Blue, "Help me up I need to pee." Lifting her to her feet he kept a hand on her shoulder until she was steadied. Leaning down he spoke to her stomach, "Let your mother enjoy her cereal. There will be plenty of time to annoy her in other ways soon."

"Ha ha. A real comedian I married." Keeping one hand on her lower back she headed for the bathroom cave.

Blue was taking her empty cereal bowl into the kitchen area when he heard Fauna cry out. "Fauna?" Dropping the bowl he went to investigate. She was leaning with one hand against the wall and one wrapped around her middle. "What happened?" His hands gently moved her arm aside as her face twisted in pain. Feeling her stomach he felt the foal moving and thought maybe it had kicked too hard. "Did it jab you?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I think I just had my first contraction."

Navy blue eyes widened to meet dark brown ones. "It's time?" His heart was racing as she smiled at him, "It's time." Pulling her to him for a kiss he let both hands drift down to rest on her stomach. Fauna had momentarily forgotten about her contractions and wrapped her arms around Blue. That's when her water broke in an unromantic fashion. She didn't waste another moment and shifted to her Pegasus form. "I'll be in the nest. Let the boys know and tell someone to go to Care-a-Lot."

He nodded as he gained his Pegasus form and licked her, "Relax. We got this." They separated momentarily as she went to the nest they had built months ago and Blue went to tell his friends. Indy approached the caves just as he saw Blue leaving, which was odd as he almost never left the caves these days.

"Is something wrong Blue?" he called up at the Kingsire.

"Just the man I was looking for. I need to get Red Snout, Thunder and Frosty. Can you get Swift Heart and Grumpy from care-a-lot? Fauna is having the baby." His face broke out in that uncontrollable smile.

"Congratulations. Yeah I can go get them." Indy started to walk away but Blue stopped him, "Oh wait! Let Renegade know too. But let them all know her contractions just started so it may be awhile."

Indy nodded and continued to walk away not feeling the need to hurry. Blue however went racing off to find his friends, whinnying at the top of his lungs.

Arriving in Care-a-Lot he headed for Swift Heart and Grumpy's house, figuring he should tell them first. He was in luck and actually ran into Swift Heart in the Forest of Feelings, coming out of her old burrow. "Hi Swift Heart. What were you doing in there?"

"Oh just cleaning. I mean no one's been using it but someone may want to and I want it to be clean if they do."

"Right. Well anyway I came to tell you and Grumpy Fauna is in labor."

An excited squeal left her mouth and she leapt in the air, "They're here!"

He rubbed his ears, "No not yet. Blue said it would probably be awhile so you don't have to come right now."

Scoffing she placed her hands on her hips, "Like hell I don't. You go find Grumpy and tell him I went ahead. He'll understand." And with that she was dashing for the portal. When she was sure she was far enough away from Indy she laughed happily, "Hang on Arrow and Ruby. Auntie Swifty is on the way."

Indy knew this was an exciting occasion, but he couldn't manage more than a smile as he arrived at Grumpy's house. Thankfully the usual noise was absent which meant that Grumpy wasn't engrossed in a project right now.

The short knock on the door received a quick response and Grumpy opened the door.

"Oh hi Indy, what's going on?" He asked.

"Fauna's having her-" Grumpy didn't even let him finish as he blew past the white bear saying things that Indy couldn't quite identify beyond happiness.

Renegade was flying slowly overhead, taking a brief moment to relax and he overheard Grumpy's excited yelling. Dropping low he called after the bear, keeping up with him.

"Hey Grumpy, what's going on?"

"Fauna-baby-now!" Was all he managed to get out as he continued to run for the portal.

Renegade let out a yell of excitement, "I'm going to be an uncle!" Shifting to his full Pegasus form he flew after Grumpy, leaving Indy to bring up the rear.

Swift Heart by that time had made it to the royal caves and was speeding down the hallway.

"What happened did I miss it?" She called as she skidded to a stop.

Thunder grinned at her. "You didn't miss anything. Her contractions are pretty far apart."

"Apparently with new moms it can take a little longer. But I wouldn't bring that up if I were you." Frosty added.

Red Snout said nothing, choosing to pace back and forth a little ways from the entrance to the nest cave.

Fauna was hit with another contraction and let out a sharp whinny, followed by a "I want Swift Heart!"

Grinning she waved at the boys, "Toddles. I'll keep you posted."

Renegade arrived shortly thereafter along with Grumpy, both managing to slow down as they entered the royal cave.

"Are they here yet!" Renegade asked, beating Grumpy to the punch.

"Not yet," Frosty said, hoping the question wouldn't come up too much more.

Indy followed shortly thereafter, rather than ask about the situation he brought up a different topic: "There are a lot of Pegasus herds heading here, guess the news spread fast."

"Oh no," Thunder sighed, "They're all going to want to see the new heirs. How are we going to keep things under control."

"Leave that to me, I am the Royal Peace Keeper," Indy lifted his sword, "I'll make sure Fauna gets her peace for the birth." Indy turned and left.

"At least he knows his priorities," Red Snout commented.

Outside, Indy was met with a veritable wall of Pegasus. He had to strike a couple who tried to move past but he stood between all of them in the cave entrance, holding his sword point down and ready to act, making it clear that he was the very aggressive "Do Not Disturb" sign.

Fauna lay on her side an hour into her labor. The contractions were a little closer together but more importantly they were getting stronger. She tried to contain her whinnies but an occasional grunt or whimper would leak out.

Swift Heart was dabbing a cold wash cloth on her face and neck trying to keep her cool and Blue was talking with her, giving her something else to focus on. "I still think it's going to be a boy."

"It's a girl. Get over it." She winced and dropped her head back down, panting hard.

"Are you sure it's only one?" Swift Heart asked. "No offense girl but you're-" Her statement was cut off as Blue shook his head emphatically.

Fauna had managed to put together a rather impressive glare considering the pain she was in. "I'm what Swift Heart?"

Rather than continue she soaked the wash cloth, "Nothing. Forgot what I was going to say."

About to respond, she clenched her eyes shut instead, "Oh gods. This is a big one." Blue lowered his head to press into hers as she breathed through it. "You're so strong, you can beat this. This is nothing."

"Nothing! You call shoving a 90 pound foal through a tube nothing? Alright let's see you do it." She snapped at him.

Hearing her comment, Red Snout Thunder and Frosty laughed.

"Better edit yourself Blue. I know she'll stop what she's doing to dole out a special ass whopping for you."

"Shut it Thunder or your next." Fauna called out to him.

Grumpy snickered. Having heard the whole conversation inside, "Yea Swift Heart has seemed pretty convinced Fauna is having twins. I keep telling her though that Pegasus foals are just big."

"Well unless you have a bet riding on the outcome the gender and number of foals isn't important," Renegade said, "I'm just happy for her and Blue and we'll have to wait." The other stared at him and he buckled, "Ok I can't wait either."

"I wonder how Indy's fairing," Frosty said, turning to the entrance, where quieter but no less audible noises were being heard.

-

Despite the crowd increasing and the Pegasus getting rowdier Indy maintained his position and refusal to let any of them pass.

"Let us pass!" One of the larger Pegasus demanded, changing into his guardian form, a black bear, "We deserve the see the heir!"

"No," Indy said the word with cold seriousness, holding his sword at his side as he spoke, "Only her closest friends and family are allowed in there while the Queendame is giving birth."

"Let me in!" the black bear pushed towards Indy, taking his seemingly relaxed posture as a sign of weakness.

The black bear was about to swat Indy aside, when suddenly the white bear's eyes narrowed to a death glared and drew his sword form his side with incredible speed, striking the bear with such force that he was sent flying despite his weight and landed, dazed, a fair distance away.

The commotion immediately stopped, especially as they had been expecting that Indy would at least be forced out of the way; he had not only struck the bear aside with one fast and powerful strike but he had only shifted one foot slightly to get better footing for the blow.

"Now unless anyone wants to feel a battōjutsu strike like he just did, I suggest you all wait patiently or leave." Indy was just as cold in his speech as he stood at the ready for any other challengers. But now almost every Pegasus had seen just how strong and skilled he was, even with a wooden sword that they had expected to snap when he used it.

"I'll have to thank White Fang for this," Indy said quietly to himself without breaking composure, "He must have used magic to make it this durable or unbreakable."

Another hour and a half passed and there was still no sign of the foal. Fauna was becoming increasingly frustrated and uncomfortable.

"Do you need anything?" Swift Heart asked her. She felt completely useless since Fauna had to do most of the work on her own.

"I think I need to walk for a while." Heaving herself to her feet she headed for the main room where everyone was waiting. Blue came to her side making her smile and lean briefly against him.

Hearing them the others looked up. Thunder went to her first, nuzzling her gently, "How you holding up?"

"Oh I've been better." she grinned at him. "I hope you guys didn't have any plans today because the foal is taking its time."

"Pssh yeah, all your meals taken care of and free room and board with someone to do the walking for you? I'd take my time too."

Frosty and Thunder moved out of her way giving her a clear path to Red Snout.

"You want me to beat you don't you. Stop giving it ideas or it will never come out."

Grinning he nudged her belly, "Well it has too or else we can't spoil it."

His words had no sooner left his mouth when another contraction hit. Fauna shifted her weight from foot to foot, eyes shut and teeth clenched till it passed.

Red Snout grinned at the others, "I'm going to be the favorite." He sang out.

"Maybe so, but I'm its actual uncle so If anyone is going to be spoiling it it's me. My wife is the best cook in the kingdom of caring so cookies will always be available at our house." Renegade replied smugly.

Fauna had begun pacing the room again. Blue watched her as he spoke with the others, "You guys can play best uncle later. I'll even referee."

Swift Heart dusted off her shoulder, "I totally have the best Aunt title. No contest there."

"Godmother too." Fauna told her through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"Blue and I wanted you all here because you are going to be the foal's godparents. So it was only right you were in its life from the start."

He nodded, "We love you all and we know that if anything were to happen to us, you guys would do the best to raise it. We want you to be its herd."

Grumpy sniffled and Swift Heart shoved him, hiding misty eyes of her own, "Don't you dare! If you start I'll start."

"Oh you all really shouldn't be so surprised. Honestly, it's not like I ever AHHHH!" Her knees buckled as she cried out. "Hold that thought." she moved shakily back into the room with the nest Blue hot on her heels. Swift Heart joined them a moment later.

She was back out just as quickly, grinning hugely "This is it! Only a few more minutes." Vanishing back inside she joined Blue at Fauna's head.

Her body was breaking out in sweat as she started to push. This was the worst pain she had ever been in and she was determined to make it end quickly. Straining her neck and arching her back she let loose another cry. Her forelegs thrashed, trying to find something to anchor against.

Blue checked her progress and nearly fainted, "This is disgusting."

"What?" she groaned out,

"I mean you're almost there."

With a final push and scream Fauna's foal came into the world. Fauna collapsed for a moment to catch her breath. Although she was panting all she felt was happiness and relief. Sitting up and turning her neck she began to clean her foal

As the foal was cleaned, Swift Heart felt her throat close up. The last time she had seen that bright red coat was when it was breathing its last breath. Ruby, small and fragile looking began to squirm as she felt her mother and father licking her. Fauna stood to further clean her new daughter.

"You were right, she is a girl." Blue nuzzled the filly on her wisp of a forelock making her nicker happily.

Fauna stopped her administrations for a moment to blow softly on her mate, "You were right too. I'm glad we have her."

Swift Heart composed herself and put on her best clueless face, "Should I got tell the others?"

"Yeah. Tell them to come in and-" He was interrupted by Fauna groaning again. She moved away from her daughter to lay back down.

"Fauna?" Swift Heart asked faking concern.

"I take it back. Swift Heart was right."

Blue's mouth was hanging open as he looked at the rabbit. Shrugging she nudged him with her elbow, "Hope you wanted twins."

Crying along with the last contraction, the filly's brother made a much quicker entrance then she did.

Blue took over cleaning him while Fauna rested. The first thing he noticed about his son was the arrow shaped mark down and over his left eye. Licking his face he laughed as the colt squirmed away, blowing out of his nostrils. Opening his eyes, he gave his dad a good look at the brown right one and blue left.

"Well look at you doing us both justice."

Now that Arrow had safely made it, Swift Heart was going to give the new family some moments of privacy. Kissing Fauna briefly on the nose she told her, "I'll be outside when you're ready. You did amazing."

Getting to her feet once more she joined Blue in checking the two foals over and licking them. When Blue finished his inspection he got to work on Fauna, licking her below her ear and resting his wing over her back, "They're perfect."

She blinked rapidly trying to clear her eyes, "Yeah. They are."

"Oh babe, it's okay to cry." She wasn't having it though. A few tears managed to escape but for the most part she held it together and admired her children. "Let's think of names before the others come in."

Everyone looked expectantly at Swift Heart when she exited the room so she gave an answer before anyone asked the question: "Twins, a boy and a girl," she stated putting on a happy face. Renegade, Thunder, Frosty and Red Snout all began speaking at once, first to Swift Heart then to each other, a few questions being raised that she couldn't make out so she moved aside.

Swift Heart's mind was in a turmoil right now: on the one hand she was happy for Fauna and Blue but on the other she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling, having been there and seen Ruby die and Arrow just disappear. She sighed and knew that this wouldn't be the last time she felt like this; she placed a hand over her own tummy, right on the winged heart and wondered what it felt like.

Grumpy noticed his wife's odd change in attitude and walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulder: "Swift Heart, honey are you ok?"

"I'm fine Grumpy, I'm just thinking," Swift Heart did her best to hide her other thoughts but Grumpy put his arm around her and hugged her close.

"About what?" he asked.

Thankfully Swift Heart was able to be truthful about how she felt, at least in part: "Well seeing Fauna with her newborns got me wondering what it will be like when he have kids. And also when..."

"Well if you want we can try to settle 'when' when we get back home," Grumpy teased her playfully, whispering in her ear.

Swift Heart couldn't suppress a snigger, "I should have seen that coming, but let's focus on Fauna and Blue for now, and us later." She gave Grumpy a kiss before turning back to the others.

The four uncles were bickering, quietly, over who would be the best, careful not to be too loud to disturb Fauna, Blue and their newborns. Grumpy was privately thankful that Indy was keeping the herds at bay for now, just them in here was probably too much as it is.

Fauna's voice broke up the bickering, "You guys can come in now."

"Alright guys, be cool. We don't want to scare the newborns." Thunder scolded the others calling everyone to order.

Entering the cave they saw the twins in the nest and Fauna and Blue standing behind it. The foals looked at the group as they came in, ears pricked forward and eyes wide. Fauna nickered softly at them letting them know these people were okay.

"All right so dish, what did you name them?" Frosty asked as his eyes went all glassy.

"Well with a coat like that there was only one real choice for our girl. She's Ruby and her brother is Arrow."

"Those are perfect for them." Red Snout approved with a nod, moving to investigate the two close up.

Swift Heart had hung back, already knowing the names and agreeing just how perfect they were for the twins. She thought on Trick and Tinker once more, their names were perfect for them too. She was beyond proud of Grumpy for thinking of them and hoped if she sat back and said nothing he would do it again. Watching her husband go up to Arrow she saw him hold his hand out for the colt to smell. Sniffing briefly he sneezed rapidly, causing Swift Heart and the others to laugh.

"Blue." Fauna nudged her mate and pointed with her nose to Ruby excitedly. She was putting her front legs out straight and attempting to stand.

"That a girl. You got it." Renegade rooted her on.

Getting her back legs underneath her she tried to push up with them but only ended up falling over.

Chuckling Blue nudged her back into an upright position, "Try again. You'll get it." Arrow was watching his twin but not trying to get up on his own.

Trying again, Ruby this time bent her front legs and balanced on her knees, then tried to get her back legs up before pushing up all the way. She ended up somersaulting into the side of the nest right near Red Snout. "Good try. But go with the front legs first, they'll help steady you." She looked at him flicking her ears. He smirked, "I know you heard me." Putting her legs forward again she hoisted herself to her feet, tottering uneasily. After a few stumbley steps she steadied herself, standing upright for the first time.

"You go girl." Swift Heart applauded her.

"Well done baby girl." Fauna rubbed against Ruby's nose making her voice a high pitched whinny.

"You gonna let her show you up like that?" Thunder teased Arrow, who was still watching his sister.

"Hey Ruby has a 10 minute head start, give him time." Renegade came to his nephews defense.

Fauna nodded in agreement, "He'll try when he's ready."

Arrow stretched his legs out in front of him and gave one shove with his back legs, and onto his feet. He remained on all fours, barely even wavering. The uncles cheered as Ruby laid her ears back at her brother. Fauna rewarded him in the same way she had Ruby and Blue went to console his disgruntled daughter.

"Someone should go get Indy. He has a right to meet them before everyone else."

"I'll get him Frosty." Renegade offered. Taking a long look at the newborns he took his time leaving to get Indy.

Renegade found an unexpectedly quiet scene outside. All the Pegasus were sitting quietly and watching Indy as he glared at them.

"You seem to have kept things calm out here," Renegade stated a bit surprised at how the bear had kept the peace.

"I had to make an example of a black bear when he tried to get past." Indy nodded to the disgruntled Pegasus who was just glaring at him, and nursing a swollen eye from Indy's attack, "No one's tried anything since."

"I can take over if you want, Fauna just gave birth," Renegade was careful to whisper.

Indy smiled and nodded, "That's good."

"Fauna invited you in, don't worry I can keep these guys back," Renegade reassured Indy, "I can shape shift as well as my sister."

"Thanks, I'll go then, just keep on your hooves," Indy said, turning to enter as Renegade took his place. Just a moment passed before Renegade shifted into a dragon for just a moment then back to his Pegasus form. Renegade smiled, having achieved the desired effect just to make sure that things wouldn't escalate.

Indy was careful to be quiet when he entered Fauna's room. He smiled quite a bit when he saw the two newborn foals. "Congratulations on twins Fauna. What are their names?"

"The girl is Ruby and he's Arrow," Fauna said.

"They're sweet alright, the prince and princess or is there another title they have?" Indy asked.

"Kingling and Queenling. But prince and princess work too." Fauna told him. The newborns looked at the new voice in the room and walked shakily over to sniff him.

Fauna jumped as Blue's muzzle touched her ear, "If you need a nap I can watch them." She hadn't realized her eyes had been drooping.

"I'm fine. I want them to nurse first and I'll sleep when they sleep." She did however allow herself to lean against her mate.

Arrow was trying to see the weird thing strapped to Indy's side and ended up leaning to far over the edge of the nest.

"Whoa there!" Frosty thrust his head under Arrow before he toppled completely out, gently nudging him back in. He thanked his albino uncle by chewing on his forelock, making him laugh.

"Heh, cute kids," Indy managed a small laugh, "You'll be happy to know that I did keep the herds at bay, but some were rather insistent." Indy knelt to get a closer look at Arrow, "He's quite a curious one isn't he?"

Grumpy groaned and rolled his eyes, "Curiosity is okay. But if I know Fauna, then his curiosity is going to get him into a lot more trouble than it's worth."

Fauna smirked at him. "Why Grumpus, I have no idea what you mean." Ruby appreciated the tone her mother's voice had taken and moved back over to her, nudging her nose with her small one. Fauna blew out of her nostrils causing Ruby to whinny squeal.

"Heh well I'm sure they'll be safe here," Indy said as he stood up again. "Is there anything that should be done with the gathered herds?" he asked both the rulers of the falls.

"Tell them I will make the formal announcement at sundown. But the twins won't be presented for a week." Blue replied.

"Alright then. Fauna, Blue," Indy saluted and turned head back to the entrance.

"He certainly takes his job seriously," Grumpy commented as they watched him go.

Back at the cave entrance, Indy relieved Renegade of his position so that he could go back and see his niece and nephew. Indy looked out at the masses and took a deep breath. "Alright everyone listen!" The command had the desired effect as every Pegasus started paying attention to what he was saying, which was to be expected after the incident with the black bear. "The Kingsire and Queendame will make the formal announcement about the results of the Queendame's pregnancy at sundown. Until then they are not to be disturbed, unless..." Indy drew his wooden sword again, just to make sure they knew what he meant. Thankfully they did.

Renegade arrived back in the birth room chuckling to himself, "Man, Indy sure knows how to keep those guys pacified."

"Good thing too, True and Noble Heart are still a bit leery of his actions against No-Heart." Grumpy added.

"Why would they be? I say good riddance to that robed wizard freak!" Red Snout said harshly.

Swift Heart smiled at the roan "You know how us hearts and rainbows loving fuzzies are. We don't condone violence. Well for the most part anyway."

"I agree with Red Snout. So long No Heart. Besides I'm sure if he hadn't done it, I would have gotten around to it at some point." Fauna added. "And now that I have them," She pointed to her twins, "I'm extra glad he's gone."

"Yup. I'm glad my future kids will never have to be intimidated by that nut job." Swift Heart said with a knowing smile.

"Noble and True Heart will come around eventually but for the record I do agree with you," Renegade nodded, "No-Heart was a Sword of Damocles that had to be removed. I just didn't have the nerve to go against the wishes of the founders."

"Honestly I'm not sure if you three were brave or just plain crazy going up against No-Heart on your own," Frosty directed the statement at Swift Heart and Grumpy as Indy was still outside.

"A little bit of both I'd say. I had it in my head that I wanted him gone after Tink-" she stopped to cough, attempting to cover her slip. "Sorry, thinking about how he attacked my girl, and all the other crap he pulled over the years."

Grumpy shrugged, "I wasn't letting her go in alone. I've almost lost her one too many times and I was not going to let it happen again."

Red Snout shook his head, "Crazy."

Thunder glanced at him, "Oh like you wouldn't go charging in if the girl you loved was in danger." Red Snout squirmed under his look but remained silent.

"And Indy wasn't raised with us so he didn't see things as black and white."

"Grumpy's right, True Heart and Noble Heart are just uncomfortable because he acted in the grey area."

"Well it's done with now, so I guess we should just wait until tonight then," Renegade sat down, unsure of what else to do.

As the day wore on the group continued to spend it with the newborns. They left only a few times briefly, once when the twins nursed for the first time, and again to get food for themselves. The Pegasus of the Falls were getting increasingly antsy.

Blue with great effort tore himself away from his mate and kids to make the formal announcement. Thunder, Frosty and, Red Snout went with him to keep the questions and attempts to see the foals to a minimum. Renegade had opted to stay with his sister and Grumpy and Swift Heart were remaining until after the announcement. Walking onto the ledge he smiled as his subjects saw him and quieted instantly. "The Queendame and I thank you for your patience and understanding while waiting for this announcement. After many months of waiting it gives me great pleasure to announce Fauna and I are the proud parents of twins, a colt and a filly. The Kingling is named Arrow and the Queenling Ruby. We want them to be surer of themselves before we venture out with them but we cannot wait for you to see them."

His subjects cheered and began to disperse, the word of the king was law and if he said they had to wait, then they had to wait. Turning to Indy he nodded to him, "Thank you for helping us out today. You're good at it."

"It's no problem, Kingsire," Indy said, bowing slightly, "Is there anything else I need to do today?" He asked.

"Nope I think everything is under control." He nodded to the other stallions and they headed back inside. On the way in they ran into Swift Heart and Grumpy leaving. The rabbit hugged Blue around the neck. "Congratulations again. We are heading home to give you all some alone time."

"Thank you for helping Fauna through it. And for, everything else. Both of you." He nodded to Grumpy who nodded back. "Will you guys be back tomorrow?"

"Like you could keep us away." Grinning to her husband she took his hand.

"See you Indy." Grumpy waved once at him.

"See ya, give everyone else my regards," Indy said.

Renegade followed after them, "I'll see you later, I need to get back to Treat Heart," he said as he passed Blue.

Blue nodded to him smirking, "Let us know if anything changes." With a wink he headed back inside.

"Come on Renegade, we can all go through together." Swift Heart called to him.

As he reached the portal, Renegade shifted back to his Care Bear form. Renegade stepped through the portal and stretched "It's nice to see my sister and brother-in-law, and now my nephew and niece, but it's nice to be home." Renegade held up his hand to his face, "And honestly I kinda miss having hands."

"Hi dear!" Renegade was almost bowled over by Treat Heart as she dashed up to him and hugged him, kissing him on his nose.

"Whoa! Hi honey how are you?" Renegade was surprised but by no means displeased.

"Oh we're just fine thanks to you," Treat Heart kissed her husband again.

When he was able to catch some breath, Renegade easily pieced together what was going on: "Treat Heart, so that means?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant!" The yellow pig cousin was giddy with glee.

"Congratulations you two," Grumpy said from nearby.

"Thanks," Renegade said, "We'll we'd better head home, have fun you two!" Renegade called, picking up his wife and flying off with her back to his home. Renegade was a lot stronger than he appeared as were his relatively tiny wings, but then again he was still a Pegasus.

"Looks like Ruby and Arrow are going to have some cousins." She sighed, thinking about the future and getting more excited by the moment. "There are going to be a lot more babies running around here too."

"Yeah," Grumpy said. He smiled and put his arm around his wife, "Want to get started on adding our kids to that mess?" he asked, pulling her into a light hug.

"If I get my way our kids will be that mess. The ring leaders of that mass in fact." She teased him. "And they will definitely be running all over." Taking his hand she wiggled her ears, "Let's get home." Taking off she pulled him towards their house.

Grumpy was happy as he was pulled into their house. Once they were sure that they wouldn't be interrupted Grumpy grabbed his wife in a close hug and kissed her.

Swift Heart sat on the toilet lid foot tapping as she waited for the timer to go off. Her anxiety was increasing by the minute. For the last few months she and Grumpy had been trying to get pregnant and so far had no such luck. There had been a positive once but a visit to Take Care Bear for confirmation had proven it to be a false positive.

"This shouldn't be so hard. I don't get it."

The timer dinged causing her to leap up and grab the pregnancy test off the counter. Seeing the ever present minus sign she groaned in frustration, "Ugh! This is so annoying! Stupid cheap test!" She threw the white stick against the wall causing it to break in half.

Grumpy meanwhile was in the Hall of Hearts talking with some of his friends. The blue bear sighed, wishing he had something to drink: "I just don't get it, Swift Heart and I just can't seem to get pregnant. I'm really getting worn out."

"Sorry to hear that," Bright Heart placed a hand on Grumpy's shoulder comfortingly; "By the way, how's Treat Heart lately Renegade?" he turned to the Pegasus cousin.

"She's doing fine, Fauna and Blue's advice has been useful but there are still things I have to get used to," Renegade sighed in relief, "At least she's off with her friends right now so I have some time to rest."

Illusion nodded, "We all in need of some homme time. Love mon Gloria to death but de gal can talk."

"So Swifty is running you into the ground Grumpy? I would have thought you'd be ready for her stamina when you guys said I do." Champ teased him.

"Her stamina I can handle, but she's been bordering on crazy lately," Grumpy groaned, "Every time we get alone..." the implications spoke for themselves.

Seeing his discomfort Renegade decided to shift the conversation away from Grumpy for now: "So Bright Heart, how are things coming along with Gentle Heart?"

"Things are going fine it's just," he pulled a small box out of a vest pocket, "I want to marry her but I just can't get up the nerve to ask her regardless of the circumstances," he admitted.

Champ patted his shoulder, "Don't be so silly little buddy. How could she say no? You've got nothing to worry about."

"An you haven't popped de question to Cheer por qua?"

He grinned at the alligator, "Same reason you haven't asked Gloria."

"Holdin onto bachelordom fo' as long as we can." They high fived while sharing a chuckle.

"At least my excuse is valid," Bright Heart rolled his eyes, "And I'm sure things will work out for you Grumpy, just hang in there."

"Thanks," Grumpy replied, hoping that they were right.

"I thought you'd be here," The voice came from Treat Heart at the entrance to the Hall of Hearts. Treat Heart's tummy had swollen considerably over the last few months.

Renegade smiled and went to greet her, placing a hand on her tummy as he kissed her, "Just chatting with the guys. So how was your day out?"

"Just fine," Treat Heart kissed him back, "Now let's get going dear."

"Right, see you guys later!" Renegade called as he and Treat Heart headed for home.

"Are you sticking around Grumpy or are you heading back to Swift Heart?" Champ asked him.

"Cause we could go down to dat bar we went to fo' yo' bachelor party an shoot some pool."

"As much as I hate avoiding her, I think I need to take you up on that offer," Grumpy admitted, standing up.

"I'll join you, maybe I'll finally get up the nerve to propose after this," Bright Heart added.

As they were leaving Swift Heart went to Gentle Hearts house to see if she'd seen Grumpy so she could tell him the bad news. He had disappeared as soon as they had woken up. She knew he was tired but she also knew in the long run he would thank her.

Knocking on the lambs door she called, "Gentle it's Swift Heart. Have you seen Grumpy around?"

Gentle Heart opened the front door to her house to greet her, "No I haven't Swift Heart, Bright Heart said he was going to meet him at the Hall of Hearts." She looked at Swift Heart and noticed her expression, "Bad news?"

"Yeah, another negative. I just wanted to let him know but I think he's hiding from me." She forced a laugh, "He thinks every time I see him I'm going to jump him."

"Well how often does that actually happen?" Gentle Heart had heard the exaggerated rumors but she preferred to get the info straight from Swift Heart.

"Just...I don't know..." She quickly calculated in her head "Once a day at least or sometimes 3." Her face blanched as the fact dawned upon her, "Oh my god I'm crazed. How did I get to be so obsessed?"

"Well It's not hard to understand," she guided Swift Heart in to her house and moved to make some coffee, she preferred tea but she knew Swift Heart preferred coffee and this was for her.

"You see your 'sister' Fauna happy with her mate and family, Renegade and Treat Heart are having kids soon, and everyone here is pairing off. Plus maybe you can't seem to reconcile your inability to get pregnant with how easily rabbits reproduce in nature."

Swift Heart gave the lamb a confused look as she brought the coffee to her. Gentle grinned sheepishly, "I've been reading a lot more non-fiction and science journals since I started dating Bright Heart."

"Well color me impressed. And you're right. Maybe that's it." Taking a sip of her coffee she sat back. She knew the real reason she was so frustrated but she appreciated Gentle Hearts insight all the same. Once you've met your future kids, all you can do is want them in your life. "I'll probably lay off him for a while. I think I read somewhere that trying too hard can hinder your chances too."

"Maybe, but just don't force it. When he gets home apologize, do something fun and let him initiate things if anything happens at all," Gentle Heart smiled. "You know I think Bright Heart's going to propose to me someday soon."

"No kidding? It's about time. You two have been together longer than most of the couples up here." She sat forward expectantly, "So dish, has he been acting all nervous and weird around you? That's how Grumpy was right before he asked me."

"Well he has been, at least more than normal," Gentle Heart giggled, "I want to just tell him I know but I don't want to spoil his fun."

Chuckling she took another swig of coffee. "It's amazing how nervous boys get right before asking such a simple question. I mean if they thought we'd say no, should they really be asking?"

"It's probably they're afraid what 'yes' means; they know it means less freedom and less time to themselves," Gentle Heart just rolled her eyes, "but in Bright Heart's case I think that he's genuinely nervous. I mean him asking me out on our first date, or even the first time we had sex it was cute and I admit I was nervous too. Bright Heart just tries too hard to think things through rather than diving straight in, which is admirable but it does slow things down for us."

"He could always take lessons on diving right in from Brave Heart. He is the best at it. But you're right, it is sweet how they get all stuttery and want things to be 'right.'" She put air quotes around the word.

Gentle Heart snickered, "Yeah. So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Gentle Heart asked.

"I was going to go check up on Fauna and the twins. I can't believe how fast they're growing. We're hoping they'll be speaking soon. And Fauna wants to bring them here for their first visit soon."

"Can I come along?" Gentle Heart asked, "I haven't been to the Falls in a while and I'd like to meet them."

Swift Heart nodded happily, "Absolutely. Although I warn you, one look at those faces will get your biological clock a ticking." She got up and was about to head outside but thought of something at the last minute. "Hey do you have any more coffee we can take in a travel mug for Fauna? She'll probably need it."

"Sure, just a moment," Gentle Heart moved to the kitchen and poured a travel mug for Fauna and then returned to join Swift Heart, "Ok, let's go."

Taking Gentle Heart directly to the Royal Caves they heard loud whinnies and running hooves sounding from inside.

"Sounds like someone's having a good time." Leading the way inside they saw Ruby go speeding from the kitchen area to the bathing pools. Blue came after her laughing with brightly colored feathers flying from an elaborate crown on his head. "Run all you want, you can't hide from the waki waki bird."

Clearing her throat to get his attention, she and Gentle heart then waved when Blue looked at them. "Are we in danger of this waki waki bird too?"

Looking only a little embarrassed he shook his head, "Nope, I think you guys are safe."

"That's certainly odd, well I guess we'll leave you to it. How's Fauna?" Gentle Heart asked.

"She's good. She's out on a run right now with Thunder. You know, trying to lose the baby weight." Not hearing her dad behind her Ruby returned to the main room and gave a happy squeal when she saw her aunt Swift Heart.

"Hi Rubes." Pointing to Gentle Heart she told Blue, "She wanted to meet the twins so I figured we'd swing by."

He grinned at the lamb, "You guys are always welcome here. I'll go get Arrow out of his hiding place." Saying something to Ruby in horse he headed for one of the annex caves.

"She's cute isn't she," Gentle Heart said as the filly approached them.

"Yeah she is, of course I'm totally biased so my opinion can't be trusted." Ruby was looking Gentle Heart over as Swift Heart stroked her back.

Gentle Heart wasn't sure of what else to say so she just introduced herself: "Hi Ruby, My name is Gentle Heart."

The filly cocked her head to the side and looked at her. "Sorry Gentle Heart, they can't speak yet and they don't always understand everything." Blue came in with Arrow in tow. "Indy tried a few days ago to ask her something and she just kicked him. Ruby doesn't seem to get that not everyone is as resilient as Fauna and I." Joining his sister Arrow too began his inspection of the lamb.

"How is Indy then?" Gentle Heart asked.

"He seems to be enjoying himself. Plenty of brawls for him to break up." Blue's ears perked forward as he finished. "Look whose home."

Fauna came panting up the tunnel in her human form, glistening with sweat and with her hands on her hips. "Damn that Thunder. Do you know how far he made me run today?"

Ruby and Arrow both whinnied in alarm before bolting behind their dad. "Hey hey it's okay. It's just mommy." He tried to console them.

"Have they never seen you in human form before?" Swift Heart asked her.

She shook her head, "Nope. I haven't shifted around them at all really. I'm just so exhausted I wasn't-" She stopped mid-sentence sniffing, "Who has coffee?" Seeing the travel mug in Gentle Hearts hands she snatched it and took a gulp.

"Enjoy, Swift Heart said that you'd need that," Gentle Heart commented, watching Fauna gulp down the coffee with a speed she had come to expect.

Pulling the mug away she nodded and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I did indeed." Seeing her kids still hiding behind Blue she walked over to them, holding out her arm so they'd pick up her scent. "I promise it's me."

Arrow was the first to come around and eagerly rubbed up against his mom. She kissed his namesake mark, "I missed you too. Were you nice to daddy while I was gone?"

"We were playing waki waki bird." He told her keeping his voice light and sing songy. Ruby was starting to come from behind her dad.

"Please tell me you two walked in on that." She asked the cousins while trying not to laugh.

"Yup," Swift Heart said snickering. Gentle Heart giggled but said nothing.

Finishing the last of the coffee she handed the mug back to Gentle Heart. "Thanks again." Gaining her Pegasus form she smiled as Ruby finally emerged once more. "Told you so silly. You two will be able to shift one day too." Turning back to Swift Heart she asked, "Any luck yet?"

The rabbit shook her head, "I think I'm going to give it a break for a while."

"Makes sense to me." She looked apologetically at her friend.

Later that night Grumpy Bear came home. He hadn't been able to drink despite his insistence earlier, probably because he wanted to be ready for whatever happened tonight. Taking a deep breath he entered his house and saw Swift Heart sitting on the couch channel surfing, which was oddly calm for her lately.

"Hi Swift Heart," he spoke a bit reluctantly but he figured he might as well get things over with.

She didn't look away from the TV, "Hey Grumpy. Did you have a good time with the boys?"

"I did, I think Bright Heart's finally going to propose to Gentle Heart," Grumpy went to sit next to Swift Heart relieved that she was calmer now, "He only had a couple drinks. I couldn't bring myself to have any. Champ and Illusion on the other hand..."

Laughing she put down the remote. "Did they get absolutely sloshed? I can only imagine how much that must have taken."

"Let's just say I had to drag them away from the bar by the end of the night, and I mean physically drag them," Grumpy sighed, "I don't want to go into what else happened."

Smiling at him she continued, "It's about time Bright Heart got up the nerve. All he needed was a little liquid courage."

Grumpy smiled, "Bright Heart took my advice and had just enough to avoid going completely insane but enough to help him get the nerve. Hopefully we'll hear the good news by tomorrow. I just hope Grateful Heart and Cheer aren't having any problems right now."

"I think they can handle them. And if not, I know Cheer at least will guilt Champ into several ways to make it up to her." Looking down for a moment she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting Grumpy. I know I've been a little crazy these past few months."

Grumpy was relieved that she was apologizing so he didn't bother piling on any guilt, "That's alright," he put his arm around her, "I'm just a bit tired so... I'd just like to spend some time with you where we could have some fun that doesn't have to lead to sex. I love you Swift Heart and I'd like to be able to express that some other way for a while." He kissed her forehead softly.

Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed happily, "I'd like that too. I have to admit the romance has kind of gone out of our marriage." Wrapping her arms around her husband she relaxed against him, "We'll keep it simple for a while and I'll let you tell me when you're ready. Did you eat? I can make you some dinner if you like."

"I didn't eat, too much on my mind," Grumpy admitted, "Let's get something to eat then. What are you in the mood for?"

"Good old fashioned pizza sounds good to me. Was anything else on your mind? Or were you just planning on how to tell your sex crazed wife that you needed a hiatus." Tweaking his nose she got up from the couch.

"Not much beyond that," Grumpy admitted, "We could watch a movie or two," he suggested.

Taking a pizza out of the freezer she preheated the oven. "Sounds like a perfect date night to me. Did Bright Heart give any details away on how he's going to ask?" Pulling down an apple she sat on the counter facing Grumpy and took a bite.

"He didn't give any real hint, just that he'd ask her, he didn't say where," Grumpy shrugged, "I guess he doesn't want to think about it too much or he might reconsider."

"Well I had a nice long chat with Gentle Heart today. She is most definitely going to accept so he's got nothing to worry about." Taking another bite of her apple she snickered, "Is it wrong that I want Bright Heart to faint from relief or something equally amusing?"

"Probably, but it's nothing to get worried about," Grumpy waved it off, "so do you have any movie preferences?"

Finishing her apple she got off the counter to chuck the core, "Something funny or with explosions. Nothing too mushy, I'm definitely not in the mood for mushy."

"So Monty Python or Die Hard?" Grumpy asked.

"Monty Python but only if it's the Holy Grail. I do adore that rabbit scene." Hearing the oven ding she slipped the pizza in and grabbed two beers before returning to the couch.

"Done," Grumpy pulled their copy of "Holy Grail" out and popped it in the DVD player, taking a seat next to Swift Heart as the movie began. This was nice; they needed to spend more nights like this.

A month later Fauna and Blue were leading Ruby and Arrow through the portal to Care-A-Lot. They had become more vocal earlier in the week and were asking their parents a thousand questions in the noises of the Pegasus language.

On the other side, Arrow stopped moving when he saw the clouds, and nickered a question to his parents.

"These clouds are okay baby. They won't let you fall." Ruby was already leaping on top of them laughing as her legs were tickled by the wisps that flew up.

"Come on kids. Everybody's waiting." Blue and Fauna began to trot towards Care-a-Lot.

"Don't worry, I'll keep things in order while you're away," Indy called as they stepped through the portal.

The Care Bears and Cousins were in the open area of Care-a-Lot waiting for the Pegasus family to arrive. Swift Heart had found Renegade and was waiting away from the others since Arrow and Ruby knew them best and they wanted them to see a familiar face.

"Should we have gotten them toys to play with Renegade? I don't know if this will overwhelm them or not." She was double checking the area, looking for anything dangerous.

"I think we're good, Swift Heart," Renegade said, shifting into his Pegasus form, "There, so they recognize me more easily."

"Good plan. Oh! I see them!"

"Hey everyone! Meet the munchkins, Arrow and Ruby." Fauna called to her extended family, stopping in front of Renegade and Swift Heart. Blue stopped a few feet away with the twins in between them.

"Welcome to Care-a-Lot little guys," Renegade offered a hoof to the two foals, "Don't worry, everyone here is friendly."

While Blue kept an eye on the introductions Fauna moved over to speak with Noble Heart and True Heart.

"Alright so be honest, how cute are they?" She grinned at them in her teasingly cocky way.

"They're very cute Fauna," Noble Heart admitted smiling.

"Awe, they're adorable," True Heart couldn't resist gushing, which was something no one ever saw but then again she hadn't seen any young children, Care Bear, Pegasus, or otherwise, since the rest of the family _were_ cubs.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't get them over here sooner but I wanted them to be a little more confident in their walking and leaving the house." Looking up she saw Ruby about to chew on Brave Hearts mane. "Ruby." The filly looked to her mother and saw her shake her head. Blowing air out her nose in dejection she settled for trying to catch his tail.

The rest of the introduction went fairly well, a few of the family gushed over the foals a few just commented on them but for the most part things went alright.

When it came around to Gentle and Bright Heart they knelt and were careful not to scare them.

"Remember me?" Gentle Heart asked, extending a hand to let the foals sniff her.

Both nodded and lipped her fingers. Arrow seeing Bright Hearts mask around his eyes got really excited and sniffed him eagerly.

"Whoa, what did I do?" Bright Heart asked unsure of this enthusiastic reaction.

"He likes your eye mask because it's like his." Blue pointed a wing at his sons left eye and the arrow mark on it.

"Well that's neat," Bright Heart commented, "It's an interesting mark."

As Gentle Heart placed a hand on Ruby's head Fauna noticed the ring on her finger. "Gentle Heart, what's with the ring did Bright Heart finally propose?"

"Yes he did," Gentle Heart smiled and gave Bright Heart a kiss, "we're engaged."

"Finally!" She groaned out. "You took your sweet time doing it Bright Heart." Shifting down to her human form she snatched up Gentle Hearts hand to inspect the ring, "Well done brainy boy. But I guess I should have expected no less than perfect cut and clarity from you."

"Umm thanks but it takes me a while to do anything, I don't want stuff to break down anymore," Bright Heart admitted.

"Our relationship would never break down," Gentle Heart reassured him, "but just to be safe I'm handling the wedding preparations, I'd like us to get married this decade."

Swift Heart and Fauna shared a sly grin, "Bright Heart no one blames you for that Rainbow Rescue fiasco."

"Yeah I'm sure there are a million reasons it finally stopped almost working and just fell to pieces."

"Irreparable pieces." Swift Heart agreed.

"Pieces with no hope of fitting back together." Fauna added.

"Like ever, in a million years."

Fauna high fived Swift Heart discretely, "But no one is saying it's your fault."

Both Blue and Grumpy shook their heads as Cozy Heart giggled from a few feet away.

Bright Heart just glared at them. He had known that they were the ones who did it but he never bothered to mention it. It was over and done with and for now he had other concerns.

Renegade had shifted back to his Care Bear Cousin form, letting the foals see him shift, and gone over to Treat Heart, who had lumbered out to join everyone.

Renegade placed a hand on her swollen tummy, "Almost time for us too," he said.

"Hehe, yup," Treat Heart giggled.

"Are you sure it's just one?" Renegade asked again.

"I'm sure honey," Treat Heart kissed him, "Take Care says I just carry big."

"Ok, now let's see if you can meet the new foals," Renegade led his pregnant wife over to the young Pegasus to introduce them.

Fauna smiled at Treat Heart, "Hey girl, you're looking good." She came over to let her hand hover just above Treat Hearts belly, "May I? I know I hated it when people touched my stomach without asking."

"No go ahead Fauna," Treat Heart invited her.

Placing her hand on the ice cream cone she crooned, "Hey little guy or gal, this is your Aunt Fauna. I can't wait to meet you and your daddy and I can't wait to teach you to fly."

"Fauna it might not be a Pegasus, it could be a pig like Treat Heart."

She grinned wickedly up at Renegade, "Well then I guess a lot of people will be eating their words." When she got confused looks from the parents to be as well as her husband she rolled her eyes, "Hello because this little piggy will be flying."

Blue placed a wing down in front of each of his kids faces, "Kids plug your ears I don't want you to see your mother like this."

"Just hold on until it's born Fauna," Renegade said, "Maybe it can fly maybe it can't until then we'll just have to wait and see."

"Whatever Ren, I'll just ask Swift Heart. She has an uncanny ability to know these things. Looking over at the bunny she saw her playing tag with Arrow. She would dash somewhere and let him catch up and then right before he got her she would move a few feet away.

"Come on Arrow, trust me you'll thank me for this when you're older." Letting him get even closer this time she tickled his nose with her ears before dashing off. Thoroughly enjoying himself he followed.

A couple months later it was finally time for Treat Heart's baby to arrive. It wasn't too hard on Treat Heart and she gave birth to a yellow Pig with black splotches that they named Cuisine Heart pig; Take Care noted that the small piglet might grow wings at some point once he got older, but they decided to just wait and see about that.

As the group that inevitably gathered to greet the new family member dispersed, Grumpy and Swift Heart were standing by and watching.

"Another child born," Grumpy commented, his arm around his wife.

Swift Heart nodded, not saying anything.

Grumpy smiled at Swift Heart and spoke up "You know, I've thought about it Swifty and I'm ready to try for kids again."

Her eyes lit up as she quickly turned her head to look at him, "Are you sure? It's not just cause there is new baby smell in the air? I promise I won't go crazy like last time." She mentally crossed her fingers waiting for his response.

"I'm sure, Swift Heart," he placed his arms around her waist, "and as long as you don't go crazy we'll be fine." Grumpy kissed her softly.

Jumping up to wrap her legs around him she kissed him hard but quick. "I love you. Thank you! And as a good faith gesture on my part, we won't start until tomorrow. Unless you really want to start tonight."

"Let's go home, have dinner, and see where it goes," Grumpy supported his wife as he carried her back to their house, "what do you feel like tonight?"

Grinning she rubbed her nose against his, "Stir-fry with those baby corn. You know, for luck."

"If you insist," Grumpy kissed Swift Heart as they entered their house and set her down on the couch before going to work on supper.

She sat with her arms folded against the arm rest and her chin resting on them. As she watched Grumpy move around the kitchen all she could do was smile. "You want help with anything hun?"

"Only if you get tired of watching, this won't take long," Grumpy replied as he began frying up the food in their wok.

"I'll set the table." Zipping into the kitchen she snatched placemats glasses and bowls and put them on the table. Then she fished out two pairs of chopsticks and set them on the napkins before jumping onto the counter next to the stove and sitting with her hands in the air, "Tada! I do believe that was a record." Leaning over she kissed his cheek.

"It certainly was," Grumpy smiled as he served up their food for them and carefully rinsed out the wok so it could be cleaned more easily later.

Grumpy had never really gotten used to chopsticks, he just wasn't good with them but he was able use them with some respectable ability, though his eating was slow.

Swift Heart tried not to giggle at her husband as he struggled with the chopsticks, but really, people who ate with their feet moved faster than he did.

"Grumpy would you like me to get you a fork? Or a spoon perhaps? I know where we have a ladle that might be helpful to you." She took a bite of her stir-fry crunching happily.

"I think I'll get a spoon," Grumpy sighed as he got up to do just that, "I'll never get a handle on these."

"Practice makes perfect honey bear. Clearly this just means we aren't eating enough Asian style food. So we shall have to remedy that. Or you can practice eating your pickled beets with them. That way it's like you're rewarding yourself."

"Maybe, for now I'll stick with a spoon," Grumpy said, retrieving the utensil and going back to his food with it.

Swift Heart finished her bowl and went in for seconds, "This is really good. Did you do something different this time?"

"Nothing much," Grumpy said as he went back for a second bowl, "just a different kind of sauce that Illusion recommended."

"That explains it." She paused before returning back to her seat and leant in front of him, "reaching" for the pepper shaker. "It just needs a little bit of this." Taking her time in grabbing the shaker she slowly straightened letting her arm glide across his chest. "Pardon my reach."

Grumpy grinned, "You're excused."

Sighing she returned to the table and picked up her chopsticks once more. Spearing a baby corn she rolled it in the chopsticks before popping it in her mouth. "Are you and Bright Heart working on anything new?"

"Just the new Rainbow Rescue Beam," Grumpy said, "We figured out what the problem was with the old machine so this one won't fail as much as the old one did." Grumpy smiled at her, "Pretty devious of you and Fauna to bust up the old one so we'd be forced to build a new one."

She shrugged innocently, "I wasn't going to let it ruin our wedding and I was so sick and tired of you putting hours into that thing and getting nothing in return. It was useless, I can't think of one good thing it ever did. Can you?"

Grumpy was about to say something, but stopped himself and sighed, "Ok you have a point Swift Heart, but the new one will work I promise you."

Raising her eyebrow at his pause she continued, "I'll have to take your word on that. I have no idea on how to do any of the things you manage to do to machinery."

"Well it's on hold for now." Grumpy smiled, "You do look pretty tonight Swift Heart."

Leaning forward on the table she smirked and batted her eyes exaggeratedly, "Oh do I? That's so sweet of you. But you don't have to lie." She was wearing one of her less flattering track suits having gone for a run with Fauna in the colder parts of the Falls earlier.

"I'm not flattering you, sure you're not all dressed up like when we go to a fancy restaurant but you don't have to be," Grumpy placed a hand on her cheek, "But you still look very pretty to me Swift Heart."

Leaning forward she kissed him slowly, allowing her hand to find its way to his cheek. "You always know just what to say." She whispered before kissing him again and letting her ears relax down the back of her head.

Grumpy smiled as he finished his food, "Well I do try."

"Have I mentioned how much I love that smile you save just for me? It makes my insides absolutely melt." She too finished off her food, albeit a bit slower than before.

"I guess we both have our own little tricks," Grumpy picked up their dishes and deposited them in the sink, they could clean up tomorrow, tonight was all about them. He carefully took Swift Heart by the hand and helped her out of her seat, she didn't need it but he wanted to help anyway.

"Tricks huh?" She felt her heart race as the word rolled off his tongue. Pressing herself to him she murmured, "And what pray tell are my tricks?"

"I couldn't say for certain," Grumpy smiled, "but when you're in the right mood you can bring out the best in me, and you can even manage to make a jogging outfit sexy."

Grinning she separated herself from Grumpy briefly to remove the sweatshirt. Fanning herself with her hand she dropped it to the floor, "Sorry it just got hot in here all of a sudden."

Grumpy ginned right back, "It sure did," he grabbed her and kissed her, rubbing his hands in the small of her back.

Resting her hands on his hips she let them trail slowly up his sides and around onto his back before coming to rest on his shoulder blades. One of her legs too came to wrap around one of his, anchoring them together.

Grumpy placed one of his hands on her rear, helping hoist Swift Heart up off the ground, pressing his lips against hers the whole time.

Using the leverage she got more aggressive with her kisses, quickening them in speed and making Grumpy's lips work to keep up. Slipping her tongue into his mouth she let it slide slowly on the roof before retreating.

Grumpy shivered, she was getting more aggressive, but this time he loved it! He carefully moved them over to their bedroom. Grinning as they reached the bed he managed to ask "Ready to be a mother Swift Heart?"

"So ready." Kissing him below his ear she returned the question, "You ready to be a father?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Grumpy replied, laying Swift Heart down on the bed before lying next to her. He put his arms around her once again and kissed her. This time he _was_ ready.


	23. Chapter 23

A couple of weeks later Swift Heart once more found herself sitting in the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off. This time however Grumpy waited with her as she tapped her foot in anticipation. Her eyes were fixed on the timer and she was convinced she hadn't seen it move in the last couple of seconds.

"I think it's broken Grumpy. Maybe we should check the test now anyway."

He tightened his grip on her arm, "Its fine Swift Heart. I made sure when I was tinkering with it yesterday. Or should I say when you forced me to, just to avoid this situation."

Moving the hand he didn't grip to her mouth she chewed on her nails until Grumpy knocked it away. Finally after an eon of time in Swift Hearts mind the timer went off and she went for the test resting on the bathroom counter.

Grumpy watched her pick up the pregnancy test and look at the screen. He hadn't realized he was nervous until then when he didn't have her to focus on anymore. "Well? What does it say?"

She turned to him with a shocked look on her face. But as she held up the test for him to see it turned into a huge smile, "It says I better call Take Care Bear to confirm but baby is on the way!"

Grumpy grabbed and hugged Swift Heart tightly, "We did it, congratulations!" He planted a big kiss on Swift Heart's mouth and he hugged her.

"I don't want to get too excited yet because we had that other false positive before. But this one feels right, something is different this time." Her hand holding the test came to rest right under the winged heart of her tummy symbol, just over her gunshot scar in fact.

"Well then let's be sure," Grumpy said, "We'll go see Take Care right now and make sure it's real this time."

Take Care took her in right away and ran the blood test looking for spikes in her hormone levels. Before long he was back and congratulating them on being parents. Swift Heat was giddy with relief and couldn't seem to stop laughing. She was so happy it was the only way she could express herself. Taking deep breaths after Take Care had left the room, muttering comments about her mental health, she managed to calm down. "Sorry Grumpy, I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, I'm just as happy as you are," Grumpy hugged her tightly again, "shall we go tell Fauna and Blue or wait until it's more obvious?"

Hugging him back she replied, "Are you kidding? Fauna would kill me. We should go tell them now." Getting off the exam table she gripped his hand and they headed for the Pegasus Falls.

Fauna and Blue were grazing at the base of their mountain home when Grumpy and Swift Heart found them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Fauna asked while chewing her mouthful of grass.

"Oh, nothing much. Need to go grocery shopping, have to replace some lights, found out I'm pregnant, oh and Grumpy needs to fix our thermostat."

Fauna nodded along missing the important part of the message because she was so used to their sarcastic exchanges. Her mind finally caught up with her ears however and she yelled, "No way! Seriously? No false alarm?"

Swift Heart shook her head, "No false alarm!" Screaming along with each other Fauna shifted down to her human form and embraced Swift Heart.

Blue who had his ears flattened against his skull to block out the noise nodded at Grumpy. "Congrats to you too. I know you guys have been trying."

"Thanks Blue," Grumpy was covering his ears with his hands, "Any advice you can offer me?"

He chuckled, "I need to start charging for this. Just try to make her happy and comfortable. When they get mad they usually blame the husband."

Fauna stopped yelling and glared at her mate, "When did I blame you for anything?"

"Oh please Fauna. You threw an empty jar of peanut butter at my head because I hadn't anticipated that you'd finish off that one, even though there was like 3/4 remaining."

She paused thinking, "Okay so I vaguely recall that moment but-"

"The time I ate all the groople fruit because you hated it, but you magically got a craving for it and said it was my fault because my kids wanted it."

She sneered, "Two times hardly makes a pattern."

"You blamed me for not being able to shift and break up alpha fights as well as you wanted to."

"Ha!" She stuck her finger in his face, "That one was your fault because you were the reason I got fat." Flicking his nose she smirked, "So there!" Blue looked around her to Grumpy, "Case and point."

"I don't think I should argue this," Grumpy replied, "Is Independent Bear still breaking up Alpha fights?" he asked hoping not to start anything serious.

"Yeah he helps out if there are two going on at once but the Twins don't need me around as much anymore since they stopped nursing. So mommy has gone back to work." She rubbed her hands together smirking.

"And I'm sure a great cry went up through all the land, and there was much rejoicing." Swift Heart put her hands in air, "Yay!"

"Well if you see him you can let him know that Noble and True Heart have calmed down so he can come back if he wants," Grumpy said.

"We will." Fauna told him.

"By the way, where are Ruby and Arrow?"

Blue puffed up in pride, "They had their Guardian dreams the other night so they're practicing shifting."

"That's great, how are they doing so far?" Grumpy asked.

"Arrow managed a beak this morning and Ruby can give herself stripes but that's as far as they've gotten." Fauna told them. "But it's a hard thing for a lot of young foals to manage."

"I can't believe they're a year old already. I swear just yesterday you were freaking out because the council told everyone you were knocked up." Swift Heart said thinking back on the year.

"Things have been odd for a year," Grumpy mused. "Well I think we should get back home for now, unless there's anything else we should stay for."

Fauna flicked her hands at them, "No no go on home and celebrate. We'll tell them you two stopped by." Going to Grumpy she kissed his cheek, "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks Fauna, we'll be back to visit," Grumpy called as he and Swift Heart headed back home. 

Time passed and Independent Bear moved back to the Kingdom of Caring; with the shock worn off everyone welcomed him back especially now that they didn't have to fear or deal with whatever No-Heart would be planning.

Eight months down the line, Swift Heart was sitting at home on her bed, Grumpy had been called out on an emergency caring mission and so she was home alone for now. Her tummy had swollen considerably, the skin taut and her tummy symbol even appeared to have grown.

It was an inconvenience most of the time, she couldn't run like she loved so she spent most of her time at home; she found herself even more irritable at times but the mood swings had mostly passed, as had most of the bizarre cravings-what possessed her to scarf down a whole jar of Grumpy's pickled beets last week still baffled her.

But for now she had a moment alone which meant that she could think about things that only she knew about. She caressed her pregnant belly and spoke to her unborn children.

"It's hard to believe that two years ago we were here, together, working to save this world and now no one remembers you except me," she spoke softly, as though afraid someone was listening in on her, "You saved everyone, you even saved my life at one point and yet I wish I could tell you how proud I am of everything that you did for me, for all of us." The rabbit hugged her tummy and actually started to cry, darn hormones, "I know I'll see you both soon but it's hard waiting, especially when I've met you already and I know what great kids you'll be. I just hope you're the same kids I knew back then."

As if an answer to her question she felt one of the babies kick her. The same one then started to wiggle pressing his twin against the other side of her stomach. Laughing she rubbed the side "Trick stop crowding Tinker. You have to share." He was the more rowdy twin. Always kicking at inappropriate times and most likely to blame for the weirder cravings she'd had.

Grumpy arrived home later, the mission had gone well at least and he was happy just to be home. He dismounted the cloud car and opened the door to his house, "Swifty, I'm home," he called.

Swallowing the piece of celery in her mouth she called "Kitchen." Picking up another piece she dipped it in the jar of marshmallow fluff. "How'd the mission go?"

"It was long but we succeeded," Grumpy walked over to and kissed her, "celery and marshmallow fluff today?" he asked looked at her choice of food.

She nodded. "Took a nap and when I woke up I thought it was the greatest idea ever." Taking another bite she offered him a piece of celery "want some?"

"Umm no thanks," Grumpy politely refused, "How are the kids?"

She pointed to the left side of her belly, "This one is getting squished by this one." Her finger traveled around to the right. "And he is being extra wiggly today."

"Are you sure it's a boy?" Grumpy asked.

She smiled innocently, "Just a guess. But call it a mothers intuition."

"I'll take your word for it," Grumpy gave her another kiss, "One more month."

"Hopefully it will go quickly. I miss running and not being the size of a house. I don't know how Fauna did it for a whole year."

"I'll be here every step of the way, I promise," Grumpy reassured her, "So what about names. We know we're having twins."

Her shoulders lifted in a shrug, "I have no idea." Her mind however was saying something very different. 'Tinker and Trick. No other options.' "Did you have any you were thinking of?"

"Well if one's a girl then maybe Tinker," Grumpy suggested, "I guess I'd like a daughter who'd take an interest in my own work at times."

Totally taken aback by what he said she sat frozen for a moment. Misunderstanding, Grumpy backtracked, "But if you don't like it we don't have to use it."

Leaning forward she hugged him tight, "I think that's the most perfect name I ever heard." Now that he couldn't see her face she rapidly blinked her eyes trying to dry them.

"Thanks," Grumpy hugged her back, "Would you like me to make some supper?"

"I'm okay, I'm not hungry right now, but if you are then don't let me stop you. I can keep you company while you eat."

"I grabbed a bite to eat on the way home," Grumpy said, "so want to watch a movie then?" he asked. Grumpy felt movement on his front and placed his hand on his wife's tummy, "I guess one of them wants to see a movie too."

She grinned down at her stomach, "Well what will it be kids. Action, horror, comedy or sci-fi? Oh!" She felt one of them jump again, "Looks like we have a winner. Sci-fi it is." Placing her hand on top of Grumpy's she sighed happily.

"Got any preferences?" Grumpy asked.

"Nothing with aliens exploding out of peoples bodies." She teased, "I don't think I could handle that right now."

"How about Avatar?" Grumpy suggested, "They're blue just like us," he added as a joke.

"Perfect!" She laughed as she placed her hands on the table, "You put it in and I'll meet you over on the couch in an hour." She joked back as she started to slowly get up from her seat.

"I'd rather walk with you," Grumpy said helping his wife to stand and offering himself as physical support.

Using him momentarily she stretched up bending backwards until she felt her back pop and the strain on it lessen, "Ahhhh so much better." Wrapping her arm through his she rested her chin on his shoulder. "Thanks honey."

"Anything for you Swifty," Grumpy said helping her walk to the living room couch before he popped the DVD in the player and sat with her.

Resting back in the crook made by the armrest she crossed her arms over her tummy allowing her hands to absently stroke it. "I don't think we watched this movie since it came out."

"You're right," Grumpy agreed with her, "I can't remember much of what happened. Did you hear that Loyal Heart finally popped the question to Proud Heart?"

She looked at him in surprise. "No! Where did you hear that? They weren't engaged at Gentle and Bright Hearts wedding were they?"

"No not that long ago, just a week ago actually," Grumpy recalled, "Heh I had to be the best man at that wedding. Anything you've heard about any other couples up here that I might have missed?" he asked.

"Now you know how Bright Heart felt at ours." She tapped her chin thinking about all the gossip she had gotten from Cozy Heart. "I believe Funshine might be getting a very important question soon."

"You mean that Playful Heart might actually ask for her hand in marriage, joy buzzer and all?" Grumpy was a bit surprised, "I didn't think either of them could take that kind of step."

"I think he might be giving her a decoder ring instead of a real one. But that's what Cozy told me. She didn't have all the details because those two are so slippery but that's what it sounded like."

"Well it suits them," Grumpy chuckled.

"At least I have the perfect gift for them. His and her whoopee cushions." She told him with a wink.

"Where were you able to find such things?" Grumpy was surprised and curious about this.

"I went to a joke shop with Playful Heart once a few years ago and they had all kinds of personalized items. I think he was getting Funshine a birthday present. Anyways they had all sorts of ridiculous things to choose from."

"Heh, well that makes sense," Grumpy leaned back with his arm over Swift Heart's shoulders and his other hand on her tummy, "How are you feeling right now?"

She scooted as close to him as she could get but kept the armrest at her back, "Very comfy."

"Me too," Grumpy kissed her softly, "I can't wait to be a dad."

"You're going to rock at it. No doubt in my mind." Kissing him back she pulled away briefly, "When I pictured myself having kids I only ever pictured it with you. I knew even then you'd be an amazing loving dad." Leaning forward she kissed him again.

"And I know you'll be just the perfect mom," Grumpy replied, kissing her back.

'Most importantly I'll be here this time.' She thought as she kissed Grumpy back. The twins responded to the increase in her heart rate and moved around some more.

Grumpy smiled, "I think they like this," he said coyly.

"Happy mom equals happy babies. And right now mommy is very happy." Tilting her head she kissed him slowly again.

3 weeks later

Swift Heart smiled down at the pink bundle in her arms. Tinkers face was the only part of her visible. Her eyes were scrunched closed and she was making all sorts of baby noises. "Hi sweetheart. I'm so glad you are finally here." Running a finger gently down her cheek she followed it with a soft kiss. After 12 hours in labor she had delivered a healthy Trick and a healthy Tinker. Looking over at Grumpy she saw him holding Trick and bouncing him lightly. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing just fine," Grumpy commented carefully resting the hare in his arms. "Are Fauna and Blue going to pay us a visit?" he asked.

"I think so. She wanted to bring Arrow and Ruby and they are at Blue's moms. So they're getting them and then coming." Fauna had come by when Swift Heart had first gone into labor but she left after Swift Heart insisted she was fine.

"I'll be happy to see her," Trick began stirring and reaching for Grumpy's chest. "Hey I'm not your mother," Grumpy passed the hare back to Swift Heart, "I think he's hungry."

Putting Tinker on her up drawn legs so her head rested below her knees she took her son. "Trade you. Take Tink for a few minutes." Resting Trick against her chest she winced as his mouth closed on her. "Oww, slightly painful."

Grumpy happily traded children with his wife and held Tinker carefully, "Think she'll live up to her name?" he asked.

"I don't see how she can't with you as a dad. As soon as she's able to grip a hammer you're going to have her building things." Looking down at Trick she snickered, "You I am going to keep away from Playful Heart and Funshine as long as I can."

"Think they might recruit him to their prank patrol?" Grumpy asked.

"Well I think we did make a big mistake by naming him Trickster Heart. But what else were we supposed to do with this?" She pulled his blanket down enough to expose his tummy symbol. "Besides, it reminded me of when you said we both have our 'tricks'."

Grumpy chuckled, "Heh well that is true. Hopefully he won't turn out as bad as those two though."

Focusing on him she smiled, "I'm sure we can find something for him to focus on. Other than pranking people." Smoothing down his large ears she winced again as he resettled his mouth.

"Thirsty little guy isn't he," Grumpy commented, chuckling.

"He probably got your appetite. Good thing my boobs grew otherwise I'd never have enough."

Fauna stuck her human head in the room, "Is this a private party or can anyone come in?" She grinned at Swift Heart.

"Well we generally like to keep the riff raff out but for you I'll make an exception."

Pushing the door open Fauna came in followed by Ruby, Arrow, and Blue.

Putting her hands over her mouth her eyes went all soft as she looked at Trick, "Hi there you handsome baby boy." Kneeling by the bed she examined the hare.

"Don't forget her," Grumpy stepped forwards to show Tinker to Fauna. The bear cub stared at Fauna curiously, as if contemplating her visage.

"How could I forget someone as sweet as her." She cooed over her. "Can I hold her?" Nodding Grumpy handed her over to Fauna.

"Careful Fauna. Being a mom has made you go all soft around babies. She's going to have you wrapped around her finger." Blue teased her. Keeping the smile on her face and her voice sweet she told him, "Bite me."

"Much better." Moving next to her he smiled down at Tinker, "She is rather precious though."

"She is," Grumpy looked over at the two younger Pegasus, "And how are you two doing, Ruby and Arrow?"

"Good Grumpus." Arrow grinned at him. He moved closer to him. "We can shift real easy now."

Ruby nodded giving a little rear, "Real good. Reddy says we the best ever."

Swift Heart sniggered at Ruby's nickname for Red Snout. "That's good to hear baby girl. Want to meet your new playmate?" She held Trick out so Ruby could see him better.

She scowled down at him, "Why'z his eaws so big."

"He's a hare honey. He can't help it." Baby Trick scrunched up his nose and sneezed in Ruby's face, causing her to squeal and Swift Heart to laugh.

"Here Arrow, you can meet Tinker," Grumpy crouched to let Fauna's son meet his daughter.

He sniffed her gently, making her let out a happy sounding gurgle. "She loowks so sowft."

Swift Heart said nothing but closed her eyes briefly smiling widely.

"Swifty you okay?" Fauna asked.

"Just absorbing that we both had twins. How amazing is that?"

Fauna smiled at her "Pretty spectacular in my mind. Don't you agree Grumpy?"

"Definitely," Grumpy replied, "Odd but definitely spectacular."

Ruby was using her wings to wipe the feeling of Tricks sneeze off her face. She didn't find the new kids so spectacular.

Seeing her face Blue placed a wing over her, "Everyone was just as excited when you were born. It's how people get around new babies. But you and your brother will always be my favorite."

"Yeah Ruby, and Grumpy and I still love you guys, we just love our kids in a different way. You'll understand one day."

Ruby didn't say anything but lent happily against Blue.

Time passed and Grumpy and Swift Heart raised their kids as best as they could. Swift Heart was privately happy that she was able to see her kids grow and sometimes got caught hugging them without provocation, telling both Trick and Tinker that she was just happy to be there for them while wishing that they knew how much they meant to her.

Other couples paired off and more children were born in to the Care Bear Family: Harmony Bear and Brave Heart had their daughter Melody Heart Lioness and unlike the one that Swift Heart had met from the future she could walk just fine, Loyal Heart and Proud Heart eventually had Trust Heart Dog though he was a little different than the Trust Heart that Swift Heart remembered with an orange heart patch over one eye instead of purple, longer whiskers and some occasional cat-like behaviors that Swift Heart found privately hilarious.

Indy moved back to the Kingdom of Caring shortly after Tinker and Trick were born, though he still carried the wooden sword he had been given. He still mostly kept to himself but went on more caring missions that he used to and occasionally visited the Falls when he felt like getting away or seeing Fauna and Blue.

Arrow walked with his sister to Trick and Tinkers house. The four had become a tight knit group of the years, what with their moms being so close and were currently meeting up for one of their play dates. The Pegasus twins had a surprise for their friends that they had been working on for a few months now.

"Trick better not put gum in my hair again. It took mom 3 hours to get it out last time." She switched her tail, revealing the few strands that were a bit shorter than the rest.

"You were asking for it. You always tease him about his ears."

She smirked in the all the wisdom of her almost 12 years, "What? It's the only part of him that's not scrawny."

Laughing together they trotted on to the Grumpy house.

At that moment, Grumpy was in a small workshop showing Tinker some of his tools. Tinker watched with fascination as Grumpy worked on a baby chair that Playful Heart and Funshine had requested of him.

"What's that dad?" Tinker pointed to a triangular tool that Grumpy was reaching for.

"It's a Square, not the same as the shape but it helps me keep the angle of the legs straight so they don't wobble," Grumpy explained.

A knock at the door silenced any further questions and Grumpy smiled, "Sounds like Ruby and Arrow are here."

"Yay!" Tinker, despite her more analytical personality, was still a kid and she took off to the door.

"SLOW DOWN!" Grumpy called after her. Tinker certainly seemed to have inherited her mother's speed that was for sure. She wasn't as fast as Swift Heart but she was getting faster every day and Swift Heart was training her once she saw how fast her daughter could run on her own.

Trick watched from his bedroom window as his sister opened the door for their friends. Beside him sat a bucket of jello and glitter mix. Hearing the door open he picked up the bucket and dumped it over the ledge.

Ruby seeing this backed up quickly but Tinker and Arrow weren't so lucky and were splattered with the concoction, making them sparkly and sticky.

"Dude, really?" Arrow shouted up at him.

"Yes really. I'll be right down and you can kill me then."

Ruby was laughing at their misfortune.

Tinker had to rub the gunk out of her eyes before she could see, "That brother of mine," she said a bit ticked, "When I get ahold of him!"

"Don't worry Tink. Ruby and I have a surprise of our own that will knock him on his cottontail." Arrow said as he shook off as much of the gunk as he could.

Joining him Ruby smirked, "Shall we?"

He grinned back, "Oh yes. Let's." As one they shed their Pegasus forms and gained human guises.

Tinker just stared at Arrow, he wasn't much taller than her but he was human. "How can you do that? Mom said that the only Pegasus with more forms are your mom and dad."

Ruby flicked her long hair out of her face. It was starting to get obnoxious and she was seriously thinking about getting it cut short. "Mom thinks it's because she took human form a lot when she was pregnant with us. Normally Pegasus don't shift unless they absolutely have to."

"But she's addicted to it so she couldn't very well stop for a year." Arrow waved to the stunned hare standing in the doorway behind Tinker. "Hey there."

"Arrow? Dude but you-? I thought-? How are you-?"

Grinning he flicked a glob of jello onto Tricks face, "You aren't the only one learning new things."

"You look nice Arrow," Tinker complimented him without thinking.

He smiled at her, "Even covered in goo?" His eyes twinkled as he looked back at her.

Ruby gagged, "Oh puke."

"I agree." Trick pretended to wretch.

Tinker just glared at the distractors and turned back to Arrow: "Even covered in goo, but we should probably get cleaned up," she turned to the inside of her house and motioned for Arrow to follow her.

As her bother disappeared inside Ruby looked to Trick, "So while they get cleaned up, what should we do?"

He closed the front door behind him, "I could show you my new skateboard tricks."

"Sure. I'm impressed you can do anything at all without tripping over those pillowcases on your head."

Groaning he held his ears erect, "I told you, mom says I'll grow into them."

"Whatever you say floppy." Snickering she followed him to the garage.

Tinker allowed Arrow to shower off first, taking a cloth and scraping the larger chunks of the goop off her body and into a bucket in the kitchen, "Ugg, where does my brother think of these things?" she asked aloud, not expecting and answer.

"Tinker sweetie, why are you covered in green slime?" Swift Heart asked as she walked in on her daughter talking to herself. "And are you sparkling?" Looking around she noticed the lack of Trick and sighed, shaking her head, "Never mind. I got it." Grabbing a towel she walked over to her and started to wipe off her head.

Tinker didn't resist, she didn't mind her mom wiping her off, "What is wrong with my brother, he's just, ugg!" Tinker couldn't think of a real adjective and just ended her rant on a groan.

Laughing she nodded in agreement, "Ugg is an excellent way to describe it. He's a typical brother and he knows pranks annoy you so he'll keep doing them."

Arrow had finished in the shower and came out toweling his hair. "I'm all set Tink. Thanks."

Turning quickly Swift Hearts eyes widened when she saw a human boy standing in her house. She couldn't see his face but she knew who it was. "Arrow." she breathed out.

"Yeah it's Arrow mom," Tinker replied, she turned to him and smiled, he looked much better now that he wasn't covered in Trick's slimy goop. "I need to go clean off now, I'll just be a minute," Tinker passed by Arrow as she headed to the bathroom, leaving him alone with Swift Heart for now.

Forgetting herself she held his face in her hands, pushing the bangs back and out of his bi-colored eyes. "When did you realize you could do this?"

"Umm about a month ago I guess? Are you okay?" He was only a few inches taller than her in his human form but he felt about a foot tall the way she was staring at him.

Shaking her head and snapping out of it she released him, "Sorry sweetie, it just surprised me. I didn't know you'd be able to...well anyway. I can see the resemblance to your dad much more now."

He gave her a shaky grin, "That's what mom said too."

Tinker didn't take too long to clean up and she was out of the shower and dry in only a couple minutes. "That's better," she spoke as she entered the kitchen again, "So Arrow, what should we do today?"

"I hear your brother outside skateboarding. Why don't you catch up with him? In fact I'll come with you so I can see Ruby's new form as well."

Arrow looked to Tinker, "Sound good to you?"

"Why not, I'm game." Tinker replied as she followed Arrow and her mom out the front door.

Ruby was sitting on the ground and examining her nails, not even looking at Trick. He didn't seem too bothered by this however; he was currently standing on his hands on top of his board and trying to keep it still.

"Very impressive son."

He smiled at his mom upside down. "Thanks. Hey Tink, you got clean!"

"No thanks to you," Tinker commented dryly, "So why are you upside down on your skateboard?"

"Perfecting my balance." Removing one hand he continued to stay balanced, after a few shaky seconds.

"Yeah well go perfect the art of cleaning up your prank instead, before your dad catches you."

Groaning he flipped to his feet, "Okay I'm going."

Ruby exhaled loudly as she blew another red and black strand of hair out of her face.

Swift Heart remembered seeing the much older human Ruby for the first time. "Ruby honey, would you like me to cut that off for you?"

Her eyes lit up and she grinned, "Oh my gods totally!"

She beckoned with her fingers "Follow me. Sorry you two, but I'll bring her right back."

Arrow shoved his hands in his pockets, "So what should we do?"

"Well," Tinker thought for a moment, "Want to race, your eagle form against me on foot?"

"Sure that sounds good." Shifting down to his golden eagle form he flapped into the air and waited.

"Alright, race to the river and back," Tinker pointed to the rainbow river that was easily visible, "Ready, GO!" Tinker took off towards the Rainbow River.

Arrow flapped as fast as he could, lamenting the lack of warm air thermals he used in the Falls. He hadn't realized how fast Tinker had gotten.

Tinker made it to the river after about a minute of running, she stopped to catch her breath as Arrow caught up to her, then grinned and took off back to her house just as Arrow turned for the lap back.

"Hey no fair!" He yelled good humoredly down to her. Fixing his eyes on Tinker's house he pumped his wings as fast as he could and stretched out his neck making his body more streamline. It was all he could do and he figured it wouldn't be enough.

Tinker made it back to the house first, but she was panting a little when she stopped. Arrow had just barely managed to stay close behind her landing and shifting to his human form when he did so.

"Knew... I'd... win," Tinker managed to finally catch her breath and grinned at Arrow.

Collapsing on his back he lay spread eagle and breathed deeply. "You didn't... just win you... whomped me!" He grinned at her upside down. "Been practicing with your mom much?"

"Whenever I get the chance, mom says I might be almost as fast as she is one day if I keep this up." Tinker stood over Arrow, "Are you ok?"

Grinning he used his leg to sweep he feet out from under her, causing her to fall on top of him. "Just, catching my breath."

Tinker found herself blushing as she landed on Arrow, "H-hey that wasn't nice!" she stammered out, not sure how to act at the moment.

"Something tells me you'll forgive me. Are you blushing Tinker?" He chuckled as her cheeks turned an even rosier red.

"I uhh," Tinker couldn't form a coherent response as she lay there.

Trick had finished cleaning up the goo and gone in search of the others. Seeing his sister laying on top of Arrow he stopped "Did I miss something?"

"Tinker beat me in a race." He told the hare with a wink.

He nodded with a knowing sigh "Ahh yes...retaliation."

"Retaliation?" Tinker glared at her brother, "which reminds me, I owe you for that goo attack!" Tinker got up off Arrow and began bearing down on her twin brother angrily.

Backing away from his angry sister Trick kept his hands up and between them, "Take it easy sis, it was just a joke."

"Let's see how funny you think it is when I play my 'joke' on you!" Tinker began to pick up speed almost charging at Trick.

Yelping he turned and ran from her, "Don't kill me don't kill me!" He headed back for the house, hoping to put a door between himself and his sister.

Tinker began pummeling on the door, "Open up right now Trickster!" she shouted.

"Oh yeah right that's not happening." He kept his back pressed up against the door.

Tinker sighed, "You can't stay hidden forever Trick!" she shouted one last time before turning back to Arrow, "Ugg, that brother of mine."

He smirked, "I don't have a problem with his pranks. I think they're funny."

Trick opened the door briefly to yell "Thanks buddy!" before closing it tight again.

"You don't have to live with him," Tinker replied.

"Trick what are you doing?" Swift Heart and Ruby stood looking at Trick pressed up against the door.

"Hiding from Tinker. She may be a little pissed about my prank." Turning to face his mom he was instantly drawn to Ruby and her much shorter haircut, "Hey, nice hair Rubes."

Grinning she walked over to him, "Thanks." Without missing a beat she snatched his ear and opened the door, dragging him out despite his protests. "Now stop being a coward and come face your sister."

Laughing Swift Heart shook her head after them.

"Thanks Ruby," Tinker said, as she turned to see Trick being dragged outside by Ruby. She walked over to her brother and held him rather roughly, "So what should I do to you, Trick? You'll have to give me time to think but you'll never know what hit you or when, but I'll get you for this." She release Trick and went back over to Arrow.

"Live in fear man. Live in fear." Arrow told him.

Trick looked less than concerned, "Please she doesn't have the imagination to get me. I'm unbeatable."

"Whatever you say." Ruby rolled her eyes, fingering her shorter locks.

"Trust me, I will get you, but for now I'd rather spend time with Ruby and Arrow," Tinker shot back.

A few days later Trick had to wake up early for morning caring mission training. Sleepily he stumbled to the shower and turned it on. Eyes half closed he grabbed Tinkers shampoo bottle. He had been using hers just in case she messed with his. Finishing his routine but still barely waking up he stumbled to the garage, got on his skateboard and headed to meet up with Brave Heart. Seeing the lion and Trust Heart waiting for him he waved sleepily. "Morning all."

"Good morning, Trick," Trust Heart replied, "Ready to start, I know I am."

"Well hop off that skateboard and let's get started then," Brave Heart ordered. Both Trust and Brave Heart were clearly trying to hold back fits of laughter.

Trick scowled at them, "What's your probleeEEEEMM!" Trying to take his feet off the skateboard he found himself falling backwards instead. Landing on his back he saw his board still attached to his feet. "What?" Gripping it he tried to pry it off. "It's stuck."

"Feet glued to skateboard, that's rich," Trust Heart fell over laughing.

"Not as rich as that rich pink fur of yours, Trickster. What did you do to deserve that?" Brave Heart asked, laughing but not nearly as hard as Trust.

Looking closely at his hands and feet, which he now saw were indeed bright pink he yelped, "TINKER!" Trying to get up he found his hands were now glued to the board also. "Are you kidding me! How am I supposed to get up?"

"Let's go see Bright Heart," Brave Heart lifted Trick, board and all off the ground, "He should have some solvent. As for the fur, well either you shave yourself or just wait till it grows out."

"I am not going commando! Besides, I hear only manly men can rock pink." Even as he said it he had to suppress a groan. Tinker was going to pay for this. She had just ignited a full out prank war.

"Whatever you say," Brave Heart saw the look in Trick's eyes, "I hope you're not planning to make a big deal of this Trick."

"Come on Brave Heart, it's like you don't know me at all." He told the lion innocently. "Like my parents would ever allow that."

Brave Heart sighed, "This won't go well," he said quietly to himself. Eventually he managed to dissolve the glue off Trick's feet and they began their training for the day.


	24. Chapter 24

A few weeks of careful planning later Trick waited at the start of Tinkers favorite jogging trail. He had rigged the whole thing so that by the end of it, her dyeing his fur pink would look like child's play. "She is going to wish she never knew what pink was." Resettling his grip on the rope he waited for his sister to come into view.

What he hadn't accounted on was Ruby joining her for a jog. She had wanted to stretch her human legs but not in the falls under the condescending comments of the others. Tinker was going to use the opportunity to try and ask Ruby's advice on certain feelings she'd been having towards Arrow.

Before she could even begin the conversation however Bright Heart approached the two with questions for Tinker. He knew she had been working with Grumpy on his latest project and he need information. Sighing Tinker turned to Ruby, "This may take a bit. You go on ahead, I can catch up."

"You sure? I wouldn't want you to strain yourself." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Tinkers arrogance.

Scowling Tinker pointed at the trail, "Yes I'm sure. Just go."

Turning she began to jog away.

Trick heard footsteps and started counting, "5...4...3...2...1..." Yanking on the cord he dumped a bucket of super glue on Ruby's head.

Crying out in disgust she fingered the goo. "Ugh! What is this?"

Hearing a voice not his sisters he peered around the tree, "Oh crap."

As Ruby looked for something to wipe the stuff off with she went further down the trail, "When I get my claws on that hare..."

"Ruby stop!" He ran after her but it was too late. Hitting the first trigger she found herself bombarded with giant fuzzy pom poms that quickly stuck to the glue. The trigger also tripped her, sending her sliding down a slip and slide coated in a rainbow of food colorings. Her exposed skin became tinted a dozen different colors until she stopped sliding. Hitting another trigger as she stood she felt herself being bombarded once again with some kind of gooey substance. Along with it a horrible smell assaulted her nose. Finally a giant hand came swooping down from a tree and slapped something on her back.

Clenching her hands into tight fists she screamed to the sky.

Trick came running up then joined by Tinker who had heard the commotion and came to make sure Ruby was okay. Seeing the gooey multicolored, pom-pomed girl she quickly covered her nose against the stench. "What happened to you?"

"Ruby I'm so sorry, it was supposed to be for her and-" He stopped as she fixed her burning gaze on him.

"You and your stupid pranks! Do you know how long this is going to take for me to get off? You are an immature, inconsiderate, stupid preteen boy and you need to grow up!" She yelled at him, pointing a finger in his face for emphasis.

Now it was Tricks turn to scowl, "I'd rather be all those things then a moody Pegasus who is more concerned with her appearance then how her friends feel."

"Excuse me?" She sputtered.

"It was just a freaking joke Ruby. It was supposed to be for Tinker but you got in the way." Normally he wouldn't get so riled up, but he was done with always getting the blame. "And just like always you are overreacting. Do you realize we are all sick of your temper tantrums? News flash, no one wants to be around you when you are acting like a complete and total bitch."

For a moment they just stared at each other, both having said things that they should regret but couldn't muster that feeling just now.

"I'll make it real easy for you then. This will be my last overreaction. I'm done with Care-a-Lot and I'm done with you. I don't need a scrawny little hare with too much time on his hands to constantly ruin my day. I have real friends in the Falls I'd much rather spend time with." Turning she stormed off.

Unfazed he scoffed, "Yeah right. We'll see how real they are when you smell like rotten eggs and you look like an insane clown barfed on you. By the way, hope none of them can read." He was referring to the sign that had been plastered on her back reading, "You've been owned by the Prince of Pranks." She didn't look back however as she disappeared towards the portal.

"That was by far the worst thing I've seen you do!" Tinker was practically fuming with rage. The fact that this was meant for her didn't even faze her as she marched up to Trick and actually punched him on the nose.

"Ow Tinker what da!" Trick was holding his nose which was now bleeding.

"Ruby's right, Trick, you need to grow up. I wanted to speak with Ruby today and now I'm going to see if I can remedy any of this." With that, Tinker took off after Ruby.

Tinker managed to catch Ruby right before she stepped through the portal. "Wait a minute Ruby!" she called, catching up just in time. Tinker grimaced but managed to keep a straight face. "Sorry if this hurts," she said right before ripping Trick's sign off her back. It came apart in shreds but at least the sign was gone, "Mind if I come with you, I don't think I could stand to be near my brother right now."

She quickly wiped her hand over her eyes as she heard Tinker come up. "I meant what I said, Tinker. I'm done with this. Red Snout was right, it's stupid to leave the Falls. So if you are trying to change my mind give up now." She waited for the bears answer while trying to de-puff herself. Feeling her red and black hair already becoming tacky and hard she growled slightly.

"I know I can't change your mind, nothing can," Tinker replied, "But I don't want to be lumped in with my brother on this. Also I'd like to see the Falls."

"Fine. But I'm not going anywhere until I get all this crap off me and forget your brother ever existed. Equis avi!" She snapped to the seemingly empty air. The portal opened quickly in response to its Queenlings agitation. Walking through she didn't wait for Tinker to follow assuming she was right behind her.

Tinker was right beside Ruby, "So where can you go to wash off?" she asked.

"Home. We have a bathing pool in the caves. Hopefully not too many people will see me." She motioned for Tinker to follow her as she ran for Pearl Head mountains. She was avoiding shifting because the glue would ruin her wing feathers.

"As much as I hate to suggest doing this, I can run us there pretty quickly if you want as long as you guide me," Tinker offered.

Ruby hesitated just long enough for the wind to change, giving her a good whiff of the rotten egg smell. "Fine. But make it super quick. As in, puts your mother to shame speed." She held her tie-dyed hand out to Tinker.

"Not sure I can do that speed, but here goes," she took Ruby's hand and took off, "Guide me!" she called as they sped in the general direction that Ruby had been heading.

"You see that mountain range over there," She pointed at Pearl Head mountains as they loomed over the trees. "Head for that."

"Gotcha!" Tinker's speed wasn't nearly that of her mother's but it was fast enough that any Pegasus they came near only saw a multicolored blur shoot past, if they bothered to notice at all.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the royal caves, though Tinker had to slow down to navigate the climb up the mountain itself. Tinker was sweating profusely when they arrived, normally she could handle a run but it was hotter in the Falls and she had been pushing herself.

"I guess, I'm not, at mom's level, yet," she gasped out between pants.

"Good enough for me. Come on in and you can use the cold water pool while I use the hot one." She didn't even bother to check if anyone was home. Going to the bathing cave she dove into the warm water and stayed submerged for several seconds.

Tinker followed Ruby and slid into the colder water, cooling off and relaxing, "That's better," she glanced over at where Ruby had gone under, waiting for her to resurface so they could talk.

Breaking the surface of the water she had managed to get the pom poms out of her hair. Grabbing one of the shampoo bottles on the edge she squeezed its contents into her hands and started to scrub her hair. "I hope this works. I can't let people see me like this."

"Well thanks to me no one will, well other than me but I'm not about to spread that around," Tinker commented, "Want some help or would you rather wash off on your own?"

"No offense Tink but I've had enough help today." Moving on to scrubbing her arms with soap that smelled like pomegranates she continued to speak, "So what did you want to talk to me about today?"

"Well," Tinker took a deep breath, "I was just wondering if your brother has said anything about me lately."

"Like what exactly." Holding her nose she submerged briefly to rinse. "He tells me about when you guys hang out and all is that what you mean?"

"Well I kind of have a crush on your brother," Tinker admitted, blushing slightly.

"You wha-" She coughed as she inhaled the water in her pool, forgetting in her surprise to raise her head up. Clearing her lungs she tried again, "Did you say crush?"

"Yes," Tinker nodded.

"And when did you realize this little piece of information?" She had never noticed anything between the two other than friendliness.

"It was about that time when I fell on top of him, that day you showed us your human forms for the first time," Tinker replied, "And I've been thinking on it ever since then. I'm just not sure if Arrow thinks of me that way."

She thought back over her brother's recent behavior. He had been going to Care-a-Lot more frequently, and he was always super smiley when he came back. She hadn't given it a second thought before; his best friend was that obnoxious hare after all. It never occurred to her Tinker was the cause of the change. "He hasn't outright said anything, but he has been pretty happy. Why don't you ask him?"

"I think I will. Do you know where he is?" Tinker asked.

"No. No see, I've been getting splatter painted and crazy glued all morning so I haven't had a chance to check my brothers gps." She snapped at Tinker. The very thought of Trick was putting her on edge again. "Try the Onyx Mountains. It's where his herd nests." She sniffed her arm and grimaced, "I'll still be in here awhile."

"Sorry," Tinker said, "I could help you clean off my brothers huge mistake first," she offered again.

She shook her head, "One of us deserves to have a good day." Reminding herself Tinker wasn't to blame she resumed scrubbing. "Your best bet is the golden eagle nests like I said. If he's not there they can probably tell you where he is."

"Thanks Ruby. I'll be back later," Tinker turned to leave, but paused, "Which direction are the mountains?" She asked.

"South,"

"Thanks," Tinker took off at a slower run as she left, not the breakneck pace she had before so she wouldn't exhaust herself.

Arrow was indeed in the Onyx Mountains with his herd. Their alpha was having them practice their display fighting for the next festival. He sat with the others as they watched Sun Chaser spar with one of their unlucky herd mates.

Climbing the Onyx Mountains was a bit more difficult for Tinker but she managed. She saw the contest from a distance as she climbed, "Wonder what they're up to?" she asked aloud.

Hearing the familiar voice Arrow turned to look at Tinker. Grinning he got to his feet and trotted over to her, "Hey Tink. What are you doing here? I thought Ruby said you guys would be going for a run."

Tinker managed to find a plateau to sit on as she spoke to Arrow, "We were but my brother ruined it big time. He ruined it so much that Ruby says she's never going to leave the Falls again."

"What? How bad was it?" He knew his sister had a flair for the dramatics but she had never said anything like that before.

"Well it was a trap meant for me, for the 'pink' thing I used on him," Tinker admitted, a bit of guilt sinking in for the incident, "But Ruby triggered it instead. She got covered in glue, then got pom poms stuck to her, then covered in multicolored goop, and got something stinky dumped on her then a sign stuck to her back. I punched him on the nose for that, then I came here with Ruby, thankfully I got her home before anyone say her so she could wash off."

"Oh Trick." He groaned. "Sometimes he does go a bit overboard. And let me guess, Ruby had a meltdown and they exchanged words."

She nodded.

"I'll see if I can do damage control later. Thanks for helping her out."

"Who's your friend Arrow?" A brown Pegasus with a buzzed off mane and light yellow stockings came over to them.

"This is my friend Tinker." He motioned to the Pegasus, "Tink, this is Widgeon."

"Hi Widgeon," Tinker waved to the Pegasus, "So what's going on here?"

"We are being made to refine our exemplary fighting techniques for the next festival. My unfortunate herd mate Pallas has found himself to be our Alphas latest victim. The rest of us are wise enough to keep our mouths closed when Sun Chaser asks for volunteers." Looking over at the fight he winced as Pallas hit the ground on his side.

"Pallas isn't too bright is he?" Tinker said flatly.

Arrow snickered, "Only during night tag. Want to get a closer look? It should be over soon and then we can do something else."

"I'm sure Sun Chaser would understand young Kingling if you needed to beat a hasty retreat." Widgeon told him with a wink.

"Knock it off Widgeon." He grumbled, cheeks going red.

Tinker caught the signal very easily at the statement from Widgeon, "Sure I'd like to watch for a while," Tinker blushed slightly as well.

He led her over to the spot he had previously occupied but remained standing. The other eagles nodded in Tinkers direction but made no further move to introduce themselves. They were too enthralled by Pallas's lack of skill.

Tinker's mind drifted from Arrow for now as she watched, wincing when Pallas got hurt during the demonstration but unable to look away. It was like a train wreck, except she wasn't compelled to help him.

Finally after flipping him for the dozenth time, Sun Chaser raised his wings. "That's enough for today. I hope you all have something to think on."

"Aww but I was just getting warmed up." Pallas complained.

"Indeed. Another 3 rounds and you would have had me." The alpha teased him. "We'll try again later."

Pallas moved over to Widgeon, "So how did I do? Better than last year right?"

"Pallas. You got your derriere handed to you on a sparkling silver platter."

The light purple colored Pegasus just grinned wider, "And last year you said he buried me. So I did do better!"

Arrow grinned at him, "I admire your silver lining."

"Silver lining or paranoid delusions?" Tinker asked somewhat sarcastically.

Pallas looked at her startled, apparently not noticing her before. Slowly he leaned over to Widgeon and stage whispered, "Hey Widge, don't look now but there is some weird bear thing talking to me."

"Her name is Tinker, Pallas. And she's a friend of mine." Arrow told him, trying to suppress a grin.

A light clicked on somewhere in his head, "Oh! You mean this is the girl you've been majorly crushing on and talking our ears off about."

"Pallas!"

"Not cool you imbecile. It was a SECRET!" Widgeon scolded him as Arrow looked mortified.

"You have a crush on me?" Tinker blushed fiercely.

"Umm," Arrow wasn't sure how to reply.

Thankfully Tinker spoke up right away, "Because I feel the same way about you."

"You do?" He looked at her completely shocked.

Pallas gave a little hop, "Did you hear Widgeon? She likes him too! That means I did good. Hey!" Widgeon had clamped his teeth on Pallas's ear and was dragging him away.

"I'm getting you out of here before you make things worse. Who knows what you'll spill next."

Arrow was grateful for the privacy. "Sorry you had to find out that way, I wanted to be the one to tell you. Really."

"That's a shame," Tinker nodded, "But how long would it have taken you to tell me if motor-mouth hadn't just blurted it out?"

He pawed the ground with his hoof, "I was working up to it. I just didn't want you to laugh at me or something. It's hard telling a girl you like her. Especially when it's a girl you've known your entire life."

"Well you don't have to worry about it then," Tinker smiled, "Want to go somewhere less open or do you want to just talk here?" she asked.

Looking over his shoulder he saw most of his herd had dissipated. "We can stay here. So when did you know you liked me?" He grinned at her, "Fair's fair. I spilled so now it's your turn."

"Back when you showed me your human form, right about when I fell on you," Tinker confessed, "And when did you figure out that you liked me?"

"Right around then too actually. My human form just opened up a whole bunch of possibilities I never considered before."

"What kind of possibilities, other than thumbs?" Tinker asked.

He blushed even brighter than before, "Well...pegasis don't usually show our affection by kissing because we don't have lips. But I've seen mom and dad do it loads of times in their human forms and, I dunno, it always seemed like a nice way to show someone you like them."

"Oh," Tinker blushed back at him, "do you want to kiss me?" she asked.

Again he nodded, "If that's okay with you I mean. I wouldn't want to do anything you wouldn't want."

"Nervous?" Tinker's question was rhetorical, then she admitted: "I'd like to kiss you too."

Shifting down to his human form he took a deep breath before leaning over and pressing his lips quickly to hers. After a few seconds he took them away and grinned.

Tinker smiled back, her blush having vanished, "That was nice." Tinker looked around slightly, "so could you show me around the Falls or should we go check on Ruby?"

"I can show you around." He regained his Pegasus form. "Hop on so I can fly us places. It's better from the air."

"I can imagine," Tinker said as she got on Arrows back, "good thing I don't weigh too much."

"Believe me. You are nothing at all and I'm more than happy to carry you. Anytime." Flapping quickly he took to the air.

"I'll take you up on that," Tinker smiled as she looked down at the falls from Arrow's back while holding on so she wouldn't fall.

Fauna slowly approached the bathing cave, hearing her daughter muttering angry words about a stupid immature brat. She had arrived home a few seconds ago and instantly went to find out what had riled up her daughter once more.

"She definitely has her father's temper." Stopping just inside the entrance she called, "Ruby? Everything okay in there?"

"Fine mom. Just trying to get this dye off me."

"Dye? Why are you covered in dye?" She did go in now. Ruby was still in the hot water pool, surrounded by colorful bubbles. The smell had been mostly washed away but a few clumps of glue stuck in her hair.

"Did something happen in Care-a-Lot? Or were you giving yourself a makeover and it went horribly wrong."

"Haha mom very funny. I got in the way of one of Tricks pranks and he didn't even apologize. He called me a bitch and said I was unpleasant to be around." She threw the loofa into the pool and rapidly blinked her eyes.

Fauna moved to the edge of the pool, "And then you decided not to ever go back."

"How did you know that." She looked at her mom startled.

"Hey you didn't just take after your dad," she laughed. "There is a little of me in there and I did something similar when I was your age."

Ruby shook her head, "I'm not forgiving this mom. He hurt me."

Resting her nose on Ruby's head she sighed, "I know sweetie. And I would never force you to do something you don't want to."

In the presence of her mom, she felt herself crumbling, "Am I really unpleasant?"

Fauna laughed again. "Never. You say what's on your mind and your dad and I love that about you. Pre-teen boys are idiots. Want help cleaning up?"

She nodded and Fauna gained her human form to drag a comb through Ruby's hair.

The tour of the Falls didn't last too long and Tinker and Arrow returned to the royal caves once they were done.

"Thanks for the tour Arrow," Tinker complimented him, kissing him on his cheek once she dismounted.

"You're welcome." He led her inside and they found Ruby, clean and back in her Pegasus form looking over something with her dad.

Fauna was reclining on the couch and waved at the two when they came in. "Hey Tinker. Welcome to the Falls."

"Thanks Fauna," Tinker bowed slightly.

Ruby looked up at Tinker and her brother, "So did you tell him Tinker?"

Tinker smiled and placed a hand on Arrow's neck, "I did and he feels the same way." She no longer had to feel embarrassed about this.

Fauna sat up on the couch and looked over to Blue. He too was looking at her with a slightly concerned look. Nodding to him she smiled at her son and Tinker "I'm guessing you both admitted you like each other?"

"Yeah. Well she admitted it. My cover was blown by Pallas."

Ruby laughed at her brother "I can't believe feathers for brains outted you."

Getting up Fauna moved towards the kitchen area. "I'll make us some snacks and we can finish hearing all about it. Give me a hand babe?" Blue followed her into the kitchen and out of hearing range.

"That went well," Tinker was optimistic, "So what were you looking at Ruby?" she asked.

"It's an immigration agreement between our lands and those of other immortals. Dad wants to start exchanging emissaries."

"Other Immortals?" Tinker was honestly surprised, "How many different races are there?"

"A lot actually. They live in their own world's too although some of them overlap." Arrow told her.

"See, the more advanced the mortal world became the need for magic and legends decreased and the immortals decided to leave like our kind did. A few remained. Big Foot, Loch Ness Monster and so on." Ruby added making Arrow look at her in surprise. "Hey I paid attention once or twice."

"I guess most of those legends are more than legends then," Tinker was quite surprised, "I guess I'm not really one to talk. What kind of snacks do you think your parents are making?"

"I hope nachos." Ruby called loudly in the direction of the kitchen.

Even as her daughter called her request Fauna was arranging shredded cheese on top of tortilla chips. Blue had shifted down to his human form and was getting out salsa, sour cream, guacamole and jalapeno slices.

"Well are you going to start or should I?" She asked her mate.

Blue sighed, "Promise you won't think I'm awful?"

"You know I won't." She brushed cheese off her hands and gave Blue her undivided attention.

"It's not that I have a problem with Tinker. I like Tinker."

"I know you do. You've been in her and Tricks life since the beginning."

He sighed trying to find the words, "I just don't know if they realize how new this is. I mean yeah Renegade and Treat Heart were the first couple but-"

She interrupted him, "He isn't one of the heirs. Renegade isn't under the scrutiny of the entire population of Pegasus Falls."

"Exactly. Arrow is going to get criticism no matter how hard we try to protect him, and I don't think either of them realizes it. I don't want that for our son."

Fauna went to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "I love that you want to protect him, but he's growing up. It's time he learns how to handle things on his own. You had to when you became king." Kissing his cheek she gave him a squeeze. "And just like you had me, he'll have Tinker to lean on for support. So for now let's support this. If it isn't meant to be, it isn't meant to be."

Nodding he patted her hands before moving away to help finish up the nachos.

Tinker rarely had nachos, so when the snacks were served she dug in tentatively. She sat in silence, she had known the Pegasus royalty as long as she could remember but with the whole deal of her and Arrow now she wasn't quite sure what to say.

Blue could tell Tinker felt awkward so he put his arm around her. "Just because things are changing between you and Arrow doesn't mean they have to change between us. Fauna and I will always love you like one of our own."

"Thanks Blue," Tinker felt relieved, "I love the Falls too, I've never seen this place before."

"You never really had a reason to before. We have undergone a lot of changes the past couple of years and things are only just starting to settle down." Fauna popped a cheese covered jalapeno in her mouth.

"Settle down from what changes?" Tinker was curious about the Falls and wanted to learn as much as she could.

Blue smiled at his twins, making them groan. "Perfect time for a pop quiz. What changes is your mom talking about?"

"Well for one thing, until right before we were born there was a council that was meant to keep the Kingsire in check. But they went all power hungry so dad disbanded them and instated a new system. The council members are now elected once a decade." Arrow recited.

"And like I told you, we are trying to build relations with the other immortals. That one is still a work in progress. But we also have ongoing methods of dealing with the Hunter problem."

Looking to their dad for approval they saw him nod.

"Mom told me about the Hunters," Tinker nodded solemnly and there was no need for elaboration on that point, "Independent Bear said that he'd be willing to help with anything related to that."

"I'm sure we'll take him up on that since I can't do anything anymore. I'm too easily recognized." Fauna grumbled

"He said something about getting a new sword too," Tinker added, "I'll let him know that when I go back home." Tinker munched on nachos for a minute before asking her next question: "Is there anything I should know or be worried about in the Falls?"

Everyone but Ruby shook their heads.

Scoffing she flipped a chip into her mouth. "Yeah right. Some of the others can be total idiots so don't force yourself on them. They won't hesitate to tell you what a freak they think you are."

"Ruby." Fauna warned her.

"So what if I'm a freak?" Tinker asked nonplussed, "I'm a fuzzy bear who runs like a jackrabbit when real bears can't go nearly that fast. Plus I think I've met the king 'freak' at least of Arrow's herd."

Fauna laughed. "There really is no one like Pallas. He makes me glad I'm in a herd of three."

"But he's still an awesome guy." Arrow rushed to his defense.

"Awesome like a nut," Tinker rolled her eyes, "but I guess I have to thank him for helping us along," she gave Arrow a kiss on the cheek, "If he hadn't blurted out how you felt about me I probably wouldn't have been able to tell you how I felt for who knows how long."

Ruby scrunched up her nose, "Eew. Can we keep the PDA's to a minimum please? Especially when I'm eating." This was going to take some getting used to. She didn't even like to see her parents kissing.

Tinker just sighed and kept munching.

Arrow slipped his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. Fauna couldn't help but smile. She had a good feeling about this.

Back in the Forest of Feelings, Trick was having a less than stellar day...

After the horrible mishap with Ruby and getting socked on the nose by his sister, Brave Heart had stumbled across the mess his trap barrage had left and put mildly, he was not happy.

Trick was on all fours cleaning up the huge mess of dye, glue, pom-poms, and other substances with only a face mask, apron, and gloves to cover his body. Brave Heart had a gas mask on to block out the smell and watched Trick cleaning up.

"I don't care if you prank others in good fun, but you can't leave a huge mess out here over such a wide area," Brave Heart chided him, "I swear, even Playful Heart and Funshine at least clean up their major pranks so they don't get caught."

"I was a little busy stopping the blood gushing from my nose." He grumbled at the lion while scrubbing at the multi-colored clouds. "And I don't need you lecturing me. My sister already took care of that. Jeeze, everyone up here needs to lighten up."

"I can lighten up just fine," Brave Heart commented, "I can even take Playful and Funshine's pranks in good fun, like the time they shaved off my mane. Just be glad I didn't tell your parents about this."

"Oh I'm shaking. What are they going to do? They know I prank all the time." Inside he was praying his mom never found out. He was afraid it would make her go off in one of her fits when she took the weirdest things personally. He laughed at the image of Brave Heart without his mane.

Brave Heart just sighed, Trick was like his mom in the strangest ways but still too odd. Often Brave Heart wished he could at least be more responsible like his sister but oh well.

"Trickster Heart Hare!" the voice was undeniably Swift Heart's as she stopped at the start of the jogging route that Trick had completely messed up.

"Oh boy," Brave Heart stepped aside, best not to get caught in the crossfire.

Tricks ears went erect as he stared horrified at his mom. "Y-y-y-yesss?" He managed to stammer out.

She pointed to the ground in front of her, eyes narrowed, "Get your pranking behind over here so I can yell at you properly."

Gulping he did as she ordered not wanting to make matters worse. As soon as he was in reach his ears were snatched and held tightly, causing him to yelp.

"Do you realize what you've done? Ruby isn't going to be coming here for a good long while because you humiliated her. Worse, you called her awful names that will forever be in the back of her mind because they came from someone she thought she could trust."

"She said things to me too you know! I wasn't the only one at fault here. She told me I needed to grow up and that I was immature and inconsiderate."

Mulling his plea over she slowly began to release her sons ears. They weren't together now. Ruby had no reason to defend Trick making up for a lack of a childhood when he had an ideal one this time around. His pranking nature was immature and inconsiderate, but she was still glad he had it.

Stepping away from his mom in case she grabbed him again he saw a faraway look in her eyes, "Ummm mom?"

Snapping back she scowled at him, "Clean this up and think about the consequences of this prank. Then you tell me if it was worth losing one of your best friends." Moving over to Brave Heart she crossed her arms with a huff and watched her son.

"Need a mask?" Brave Heart asked, offering a spare he'd brought to shut out the smells of the mess.

Slipping it on over her nose she sighed, "How come you got the good kid. Neither Grumpy or I ever pranked like this. But he is a freaking savant at it."

"I wish I could tell you," Brave Heart shrugged, "what about Tinker, isn't she a good kid?"

"She is. It's just...never mind." She couldn't express her fears without going into too much detail about the kids.

Brave Heart nodded, then a thought occurred to him: "Hey Swift Heart, Melody's been asking about going jogging with you lately. Would you be willing to take her on some of your jogs?"

"Sure no problem. Is that all I'm good for?" She teased. It seemed people only ever needed her when running was involved.

"No it's not, you've done things that even I didn't have guts to do," he placed a hand on Swift's shoulder, "I guess I never said how much I appreciate what you did when you helped Independent Bear get rid of No-Heart."

"I didn't have a choice. Things would have been awful if we'd let him live and continue to terrorize us. And Fauna has been through enough. She deserved to have one less enemy to worry about." She patted his hand, "But thanks for the appreciation all the same."

"No problem," Brave Heart nodded then turned back to watch Trick. 

Later that day, Tinker returned home feeling happier than she had before. She entered her house and saw her mom sitting down.

"Hi mom, how are you?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

She removed a cool wash cloth from her forehead, "Yelling at your brother gave me a migraine. Where have you been?" Glancing at the clock she saw it was almost dinner time.

"I was in Pegasus Falls with Arrow," Tinker sighed happily in a way only someone with their first love could muster.

The wash cloth was removed and she leapt at Tinker. "Was that a happy sigh? A specific happy sigh that indicates something serious may have happened between you two?" She was practically shaking her daughter in her eagerness.

"Ye-e-e-e-e-s!" Tinker had to push her mother off and stop herself from shaking, "Yes something happened, I found out he has a crush on me and I felt the same way. Then he took me on a flying tour of the falls and we had a snack with Fauna and Blue."

Clasping her hands to her face she squealed in a very un-mom way, "Fauna knows! Oh my, was she over the moon? How did she react?" It was finally happening. Things were falling into place and they were going to be much better this time.

Tinker gave her mom a very weird look, "She was happy, bit concerned that the other Pegasus would think of me as a freak, but I can handle that. Plus the guy who spilled Arrow's feelings for me is, well I think his brain's been addled a few too many times."

"Oh that Pallas, I could just kiss him." She was so happy over this news she didn't realize at first what she said. There's no way she should know Pallas and most certainly shouldn't owe him anything. Realizing her slip she quickly back peddled. "Sorry sweetie, it's just sort of been a dream of mine that you and Arrow would get together."

"Umm wow, that's nice," Tinker was too freaked out by her mom's reaction to really register the errors in what she said, "Good to know you're rooting for me too."

"Sorry I'm calm. This is just a big deal for a mom, her little girl's first crush." She began to ground herself again, planning an after dinner jog so she didn't freak Grumpy out later with all her pent up excitement.

"I'm not that little any more. So how's my immature brother?" she asked but a bit more cynically.

"He passed out in his room as soon as he got done cleaning up his mess. It took him awhile to scrub that stench off everything." Swift Heart sighed, "You know he really didn't mean for it to be nasty right?"

"Yeah, and I guess I kinda feel responsible after that whole incident where I glued him to his board, and dyed him pink," Tinker sighed, "Should I apologize for that?"

Swift Heart shook her head, "Didn't he get you first with the jello balloons or whatever? Seems like you both were just retaliating like brother and sisters are supposed to."

"Ok, at least Ruby's not mad at me for that, I did get her home before anyone saw her so that probably helped," Tinker nodded, "Hey mom, can you teach me how to cook?"

Laughing she nodded, "I can show you what I know. It's nothing spectacular like what Illusion and Treat Heart can put together but it gets me by." Smirking she smoothed down some errant hairs on Tinkers head, "You thinking of cooking for Arrow?"

Tinker blushed slightly, "Yeah, I am."

"We can start with dinner tonight. I'm making lasagna and garlic bread. Come on young grasshopper." Getting off the couch she led Tinker into the kitchen.

"Grasshopper?" the word kinda caught Tinker off guard, but she shrugged it off and followed her mom in to the kitchen. 


	25. Chapter 25

A few years passed and Tinker continued to see Arrow, visiting the Falls regularly while still keeping up her duties with the Care Bears Family. Arrow eventually invited her to the Autumn Festival that year.

Indy eventually got his new sword, a real steel weapon that he kept at his side along with the wooden one that White Fang had created for him; Trust Heart took an interest in his Sword fighting and began to take training from him after promising his parents he wouldn't do anything as reckless as Independent Bear had done.

Trick also began bodybuilding with Illusion Heart as he had gotten tired of being rather scrawny and as a result got roped in to helping plan his and Grateful Heart's wedding a few months before the Autumn Festival.

In a rare turnabout, Tinker woke up to the sound of noise from the garage on the morning of the festival, "What is going on!" she was rather irate as she trudged to the garage and found her father and brother working on something she couldn't quite identify.

"What are you doing with all that noise?" she demanded, putting on a scowl much like her father's.

Trick turned off the blow torch and flipped up his face guard, "Dad's helping me with a little project. I decided I need a new hobby since my particular form of art goes unappreciated by everyone." Covering his face again he resumed welding the frame.

"We're building a motorcycle. Hopefully anyway if we can get all the parts we need." Grumpy was ratcheting something on his work bench that resembled an engine."

"Is this revenge for all the times my projects woke you up?" Tinker asked her brother sarcastically.

"No. That will come later when I rev the engine outside your window after you've come back from a long night with your boy toy." Finished with the part he was working on he stretched his toned arms over his head, "But seriously Tinker Bug. A self-driving cloud mower? How obnoxious could it get?"

"Well sorry about that," Tinker was rather sarcastic about that, "I know it failed but at least I didn't keep trying to make it work like Bright Heart does." Tinker just sighed, "Well I need to go and meet Arrow for the Autumn Festival." Tinker turned and went to get cleaned up.

At the portal entrance Tinker ran in to Independent Bear.

"Hey Indy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Going to the festival, also I need to speak to Fauna and Blue about something serious," The white Bear explained before opening the portal so they could enter the Falls.

Arrow was waiting for her on the other side. Smiling when he saw her he held out his open arms, "Welcome to the Autumn Festival you two."

"Thanks Arrow," Tinker jumped forwards and hugged her boyfriend and gave him a kiss.

Indy just smiled and nodded, "Nice to see you too, I need to go see your parents so I'll catch up with you later." Indy headed off to where he knew where Fauna and Blue would be, leaving Tinker and Arrow alone.

Fauna and Blue sat watching the groups of their subjects gathering in their close circles. The festival of friends and family was the calmest one, leaving plenty of time for lying about. Their friends were tying things up with their mates before coming to be with the royalty for their usual party.

Seeing Indy Blue called over to him. "Hey Indy, glad you could make it. Nice sword."

"Thanks, especially for letting me bring it here," Indy replied, "So should we talk now or wait till later?" he asked.

"Now, before the festival gets into stride. I want to enjoy being with my friends." Fauna told him, turning to face him full on.

Indy nodded, "Right. So you said you had to discuss something with the Hunters," Indy kept his voice low so no one would overhear him.

"They are mobilizing again. Calling numbers together and gathering their forces. We know from past experience that they have found a way to get to us. Fauna and I want them taken care of before this can happen."

"As you know, we cannot attack the Hunters first without being provoked." Fauna ground out through gritted teeth. "I want them provoked."

"And you want me to provoke them?" Indy surmised.

She nodded, "I want you to help us get a reason to attack them. But unlike with No Heart, I want to be the one to finish this. I've earned it. It's my right."

Blue pulled her close and kissed her temple softly trying to calm her down. Talk about the Hunters always sent her to a dark place. "Basically we just want to scare them into thinking we have allies now to stand against them. And since they were allied with No Heart, if only briefly, we know they've heard of you."

"Sounds easy enough," Indy replied, "I can handle not finishing this, I don't really like killing if I can avoid it. No-Heart was one thing but other humans are a bit much even for me, I'll just settle for wounds and I'll try to keep their weapons from working properly when the time comes. Is there anything I should wear or do to get their attention towards you guys?"

"Oh sure. Drop my name, or mention that you know about the Falls. That will send them into a frenzy."

"We can also send you with some of our feathers." Blue told him. "They can recognize those a mile away."

"The feathers would be good," Indy nodded, "Just let me know when I should start."

"We will. There are some other things I want to get on our side before we begin but I'll be in touch with you." Blue told him. "For now just lay low about it, we don't need anyone else in on it."

Indy nodded understandingly, "If that's all then I'm going to see White Fang," he turned and headed away to search out the polar bear elder.

Tinker and Arrow had arrived at the gathering place moments ago, "So what's this festival about?" Tinker asked, not having bothered to check prior to now.

"Spending time with family and friends and letting them know how much they mean to you. We have a brief opening ceremony and then break off into smaller groups."

"That sounds nice, especially after my brother woke me up this morning," Tinker stated. She looked around then asked, "So where's Ruby?"

"Probably with Orion. They've been doing pretty well lately, making any excuse to see each other." He looked around to see if he could locate them in the crowd.

"Which herd is Orion in?" Tinker had a hard time keeping track of all the Pegasus in the Falls.

"Kodiak bears. I suppose he isn't as bad as some of the other potential mates she's had. He doesn't talk much though so it's hard to get a good read on him."

"How many potential mates has she had so far?" Tinker had stopped trying to keep track.

Arrow sighed unhappily, "He makes 7. She just can't stay happy long enough with each one. And then when her relationship goes sour she takes it out on the rest of us." Resting his chin on her shoulder he closed his eyes briefly. "I miss the old her Tink. I feel like she thinks she needs to be with someone to be happy, but it's doing the opposite to her."

"Think that we're part of the problem?" Tinker asked, "I don't think we should drop anything though." Tinker thought for a moment then asked, "What are the rules for mate ship with Pegasus?"

"We can only mate with our mate. It's a sacred union that is supposed to show your devotion for one another. Courting, which is what we've been doing and what Ruby has been gold medaling in is allowed but mating only occurs once." He looked her in the eye, "Does that help?"

"It does, and it does give me something to think about," Tinker smiled, "When does the opening ceremony start?"

"Any minute now. We should probably get up there to stand with my Parents. I am the Kingling after all."

"I can join you?" Tinker was a bit surprised by this.

He kissed her gently, "Friends and family Tink. I'd say you fall under both."

"Eew get a room you two." Ruby sneered from behind them. With her stood a molten bronze stallion with a yellow star on his forehead and sea green eyes. He also sported a ring of star shaped marks around his middle, almost like a belt.

"How about you two just go away so you won't be burdened by our existence." Arrow quipped back with an easy smile.

Tinker just sighed and rolled her eyes, deciding against inflaming the situation, "Well to each their own, and thanks Arrow. Let's go," Tinker walked up to the stage hand-in-hand with Arrow.

Motioning with her head to Orion he fell in step beside her and they followed Arrow and Tinker onto the stage. Blue began the opening ceremony as soon as his children were in place. He spoke of how it was a time to reflect on relationships with their family and friends and to make sure they knew how much we appreciated them. It was not a time to start new fights and make new enemies. When his speech was over he and Fauna set the tribute aflame for Daybreak and Nightshade and the Pegasus disbanded.

"Where are you guys headed?" Fauna questioned the four.

"Orion and I are meeting up with friends for a while in the lagoon. I'll be back later though to see the Uncles."

"I figured Tinker and I would drop by my herd and then we too will probably be back."

"Have fun." Fauna nodded her head in approval before rejoining Blue and taking to the air.

It didn't take long for Tinker and Arrow to join up with the rest of the golden eagles; Tinker knew Arrow's herd by name already especially Pallas and Widgeon whom she often found herself hanging around. Over the years Tinker had practically become one of their herd, albeit she couldn't fly but that never seemed to be an issue when she was around them.

Tinker sat next to Arrow with Pallas and Widgeon sitting next to Arrow as she listened to most of them spoke about their pasts and how they met their mates or friends or of particularly exciting points in their lives with those close to them; when Pallas' turn came around Tinker wasn't quite sure if his story about how he met Widgeon was true or not, especially since the embarrassed look on Widgeon's face could have been about the actual story or its lack of truth. Either way Widgeon skipped his story adding that "Pallas pretty much said it all..." and thus it was Arrow's turn.

"Well everyone knows how I met you all, mom dragged me over here after I got my guardian form, so I won't tell that one. But I guess I can tell when I first knew I liked Tinker."

Pallas hopped happily, "Oh I hope this has a happy ending."

Laughing Arrow began his story. "Ruby and I were going to see Tink and her brother. He dumped a bucket of jello and glitter on us as a prank and we were both coated. The sun came out at that moment and a beam of light hit her making the glitter flecks on her sparkle. I knew then that I had moved beyond the just friends phase." He looked over at her, "But no amount of sparkles ever hold a candle to her smile. It's what I love most about her."

Tinker blushed and smiled, "You're so sweet Arrow," she replied, kissing him on his cheek.

"So what about you, Tinker?" Widgeon asked, "How did you first realize you liked Arrow?"

"It was the same day actually, but I was more irritated at that moment because my immature brother dropped a prank trap on me and I had to spend a while to clean off." Tinker sighed, "After that I wanted to go for a run so I challenged Arrow to a race in his guardian form. I won but after the race I accidentally fell on top of him when he was in his human form and..." Tinker breathed out and smiled, "I realized how handsome he was and how much our time together meant to me. Though I have to thank Pallas for blurting out Arrow's feelings about me a few years ago or we might not have come this far in our relationship," Tinker leaned on Arrow.

"Always happy to help," Pallas grinned.

"Even if that wasn't the purpose behind your outburst." Widgeon mumbled.

"Hey accidents are my specialty." He replied with a grin.

Sun Chaser smirked knowingly at Widgeon who shook his head, "I'm not even touching that one. Far too easy."

Arrow kissed her just above her eyes as Pallas babbled on about how he always is helping people without even realizing it.

"So this brother of yours, how come he isn't with you today? I don't believe anyone's ever met him in fact." Widgeon asked her.

Tinker sighed, "Well he used to be close with Ruby, but that day I first came to the Falls my brother, Trick, hit Ruby with a massive prank barrage meant for me and then they had a shouting match that ended with some things that shouldn't have been said and Ruby saying she'd never go back to the Kingdom of Caring. So Trick doesn't really want to come here."

Pallas winced "Doesn't he know making Ruby angry is hazardous to his health?"

Arrow snickered at him "You know that and you do it anyway."

"Our Queenling is quite volatile. I pray Blue will be Kingsire for a good long while." Sun Chaser added.

"I'm sure he will be." A question came to Tinker's mind as she said this: "How does succession work with the Queenling and Kingling?"

"Since Ruby was born first she is next in line. If dad steps down or dies that is. If she doesn't want it then I'll take over." Arrow explained.

Widgeon jumped in "When there is no biological heir the current ruler chooses an heir with the aid of Daybreak and Nightshade. That's how Blue was chosen."

"That does make sense," Tinker nodded, "I can't say if she'd be willing to take up that role though but I haven't spent as much time with her as I have with Arrow," she admitted.

"No you're right. She's not comfortable with ruling people. Bossing us around however is a whole nother matter." Arrow told her with a grin.

Sun Chaser shook his mane with a snort of laughter "Your mom wasn't keen on ruling either but she learned."

"True, but it seems that Fauna didn't have much choice in the matter, she loved Blue so she learned but if Ruby decides she doesn't want to then she can just say no," Tinker surmised, "What about you Arrow? If she turns it down would you accept the role of Kingsire?"

He shrugged "I suppose. Though for now I think it's a moot point since dad isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

Pallas was jumping up and down "But dude if you are king we would be the ruling herd! And we'd be so much cooler them your dads inner council."

"Pallas!" Arrow moaned "You just insulted my uncles!"

His brain caught up with his mouth and he winced.

"Is there any link between your mouth and your brain?" Tinker asked sarcastically.

"Not that I've ever noticed," Widgeon groaned.

Tinker nodded then turned to Sun Chaser. A question had been nagging at her and she felt compelled to ask: "Sun Chaser, what do you think of me?"

"Tinker!" Arrow was a bit taken aback that she would even ask this, but the bear held up a hand and continued.

"Normally I wouldn't ask but... it really important to me that I know what the alpha of Arrow's herd thinks of me," Tinker sounded a bit nervous.

"You're as good as one of our own in my eyes. In fact, I like you more than I do most of my own kind."

The herd nodded in agreement with their alpha.

Arrow grinned at her, "See I knew you were being silly."

Tinker couldn't help but blush at the compliment, "Thanks Sun Chaser, that really means a lot to me."

"Me too. Because now I can do something I've been waiting months to do."

Turning to Tinker he took her hands in his. "I know we are still young, but I want you to be the one I grow old with, not the one I grow old waiting for. You are more than a best friend to me, you are the reason I get up in the morning. Tinker Bear, will you be my mate?"

Tinker's eyes went wide with astonishment. Was he really asking her to marry him? Realization sunk in quickly and Tinker gave the only response that she could: "Yes, Arrow I will!" she gave Arrow a deep kiss to punctuate her response.

The golden eagle herd erupted into a chorus of whinnies and stomping hooves. Arrow ignored them however as he held Tinker close and returned her kiss.

"We are going to have us one spectacular celebration!" Widgeon cried.

"I'll be in charge of everything! I do the best games!"

As one the herd answered Pallas, "NO!"

Tinker finally broke the kiss and smiled, "Good call, I don't think I want to know what kind of 'games' that Pallas would have planned

He kept her in his arms smiling. "Believe me you don't. I can't wait to tell mom and dad. I hope Grumpy doesn't kill me when he hears I'm taking away his only daughter."

"I won't let him, I'll make sure dad understands," Tinker gave Arrow a kiss, "And I know mom will be happy for us." Tinker sighed happily, "I guess I should learn about your mating ceremonies, also when should it be?" she asked.

"Whenever we want. And mom will be more than happy to tell you all about it."

Sun Chaser nudged her in congratulations, "We will make it work for you since you can't fly, but they are beautiful, and intimate. I'm sure if you wanted you could add in your traditions as well."

"Thanks for the offer Sun Chaser, but really human weddings are boring," Tinker groaned, recalling a number of weddings she'd been to in Care-a-Lot, refusing to participate in any of them: "They walk down an aisle to long winded music, speak a few words to each other than kiss and leave, it's all so muted and dull. I've sat through too many of them and I'd much rather do things the Pegasus way, plus I really don't want to wear a gigantic wedding dress..."

"All riiiight. Tinker is going commandooooo." Widgeons wing connected with Pallas's head, making him yelp. "And you are done talking for the day."

"I agree with human weddings being boring." Arrow said as he tried not to laugh at Pallas.

Tinker couldn't help but giggle at Pallas' comment: "Hate to spoil your fun but I still have fur." Turning to the rest of the herd she asked: "So did you want to celebrate now or wait until Arrow and I give our parents the good news."

"After they are informed of course. They have to be in attendance after all."

Arrow nodded to Sun Chaser. "Then let's go do that." Gaining his Pegasus form he had Tinker mount and flew them to the Royal Caves.

After telling his parents and sister the good news he waited for their reactions. Tinker was standing next to him shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Blue was the first to react, going to Tinker he hugged her, kissing her cheek, "Welcome to the family. We'll be glad to have you." Although he had been apprehensive at first, he had grown to love Tinker over the years. Looking over at Fauna he saw her looking panicked. "Babe?"

"Am I really that old? My son is getting married."

"Give her a moment to process this, she'll be alright in a second."

Arrow placed his hands on Tinkers shoulders, "Mom, you were our age when you and dad mated." This made her yelp.

"Oh my goddess I am old! I'm going to be an old grey mare at your and Tinkers wedding." Her eyes widened, "Wait, my son and best friends daughter are getting married?"

Blue nodded, "There we go." He moved away from Tinker. "Brace yourself."

Before she could react Fauna was grabbing her and lifting her off her feet in a hug. "Oh! Congratulations!"

"Ack!" Tinker yelped, "Thanks Fauna but please put me down!" Tinker was struggling a bit from the shock, but still Tinker hugged her back, happy that Fauna and Blue were happy for them.

"I just hope that my parents are as happy as yours," Tinker spoke to Arrow over her shoulder.

Ruby was holding her hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"What's your problem?" Arrow asked her. He hadn't expected this reaction from her.

"When you two get married. She's going to be Princess Tink." Actually saying the name out loud made her totally loose it in a fit of giggles.

"Something wrong with that?" Tinker asked indignantly. Privately she was wondering just how true that statement was.

"Come on Tink. It makes you sound like you belong in a Disney movie, and that is so not your personality. I find that damn amusing." She laughed again. "I may just start calling you Tinker Bell."

"Then you'll be just like Trick." Arrow added coyly. "He calls her Tinker Bug."

The statement had the desired effect. Ruby's laughter stopped instantly as she glared at her brother.

"Are you going to head over to Care-a-lot now?" Fauna asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

Tinker just rolled her eyes at Ruby's statement: "Yes we should head there for now. Mom and Dad need to hear about this."

Lucky for them Swift Heart and Grumpy were easy to track down. They were on duty in the Hall.

After Tinker sat them down she took a deep breath, "Mom, dad, Arrow asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Swift Heart reacted in much the same way as Fauna, grabbing her daughter and hugging her. "Congratulations sweetie! You two are going to be so happy together." Even though she knew this was coming she was still as excited as the first time around.

"No you're not." Grumpy got to his feet, putting himself between his daughter and Arrow. "You two are far too young to get married."

Tinker sighed, she had been expecting this: "Dad I'm not a kid anymore, I can make my own decisions. I love Arrow and I'm not going to turn him down!"

Tinker and Grumpy were both staring each other down. Arrow watched from the sidelines and looked from his fiancé to Grumpy then whispered to Swift Heart: "It's like they're looking into a mirror."

"Unfortunately. So stubborn." Going to her husband she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tinkers right honey, she's practically a grown woman now and quite capable of making her own decisions."

"Not this time Swift Heart. You aren't changing my mind. She's still a teenager. Neither of them are ready for a commitment like this."

"No offense Grumpy but my parents were our age when they mated."

He switched his scowl to Arrow, "No offense Arrow but your parents had gone through more hardships by this time then you will ever have to. They understood what they meant to each other and the hard work it took to keep it. You and Tinker have had it easy and I don't think you get it."

Gripping his chin Swift Heart made him look back at her, "I don't think that's fair Grumpy. They've been together for a long time, a lot longer than most people their age. I think you are using it as an excuse. Stop deflecting."

"I'm not deflecting. And I am not okay with this. You don't have my blessing on this." Shrugging Swift Heart off he headed for the front door. "I'm going for a walk." As he slammed it shut behind him Swift Heart sighed. "It was so much easier when he didn't know. I never thought he'd be the problem." She mumbled under her breath.

Tinker was a bit shocked at Grumpy's reaction but shook her head, "I didn't think he'd react that way mom, what should we do?" she asked.

Putting on a smile she turned to her daughter, "Don't worry, He'll calm down, realize what a jerk he was and beg for your forgiveness. Your dad just doesn't like surprises." Her real plan was to get Fauna, team up on him and beat him into submission.

Tinker sighed, her mind a bit muddled, "Maybe dad's right, maybe we are too young but I feel," she looked at Arrow and took his hand, "That we've been through more than we thought." She gave Arrow a kiss.

"I know what you mean," Arrow nodded.

Swift Heart blinked. Maybe they somehow were remembering, but how. She shook her head, "I need to go talk to your father, I'll be back before too long." Swift Heart took off out the door.

Grumpy was walking down a path grumbling to himself, "I can't believe she thinks she's old enough to get married."

"Grumpy wait! We need to talk about this!" She easily caught up with him, circling around in front of him to cut him off. When he tried to move around her she put out her arm, stopping him. "Come on talk to me. You always have before."

Grumpy sighed, he could never run from Swift Heart even if he wanted to: "Swift Heart this is just too much I mean Tinker doesn't know what being married means."

"How can she not when she's seen us do it so perfectly her whole life?" She asked with a grin. "Besides, I don't think you're giving her enough credit. Something tells me she knows exactly what being married means."

"Oh," Grumpy raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?"

Shifting from foot to foot she tried to figure out how to say this. "Okay what I'm going to tell you is going to make me sound absolutely crazy but I need you to believe me. Tinker and Arrow have been here before. They came back from our future to change things for the better and while they were here they were married." She waited for him to absorb this.

Grumpy just stared at Swift Heart with one eye half closed, "You're right about that sounding crazy. Even if that's true and we all forgot how could you remember?"

She pointed to the scar on her tummy symbol. "When I was shot, Trick gave me his blood. That transfusion saved my life, otherwise I would have died giving birth to Trick and Tinker."

"But you got a transfusion from Take Care's blood supply," Grumpy said, still being rational.

"I have a rare blood type, and he was completely out when I went," Swift Heart added.

"But..." Grumpy remembered Take Care had mentioned something to that effect a while ago, "then how?" Grumpy held his head trying to process the facts in his head. Eventually he had to sit down as his head spun from the conflicting information.

She knelt next to him, "I know it's a lot and it's hard, but think for a moment and listen to your gut. Even if you can't remember Trick being there, you know the events don't add up. How did Fauna get me here by herself if I had gold in my blood? How did Take Care suddenly have enough of my blood type when moments before he was out?" Taking another risk she brought up the No Heart event, "Didn't you ever wonder why just you I and Indy went up against No Heart? Doesn't that seem a little bit outside our usual realm of recklessness?"

Grumpy nodded, "Yeah it does."

"It wasn't our idea," Swift Heart continued, "Tinker, Trick, Arrow, Ruby, Melody and Trust Heart; it was theirs and they brought Indy along. I had already figured out who they were by then so they came to me and even told you about it so we went along as well. All of us, we fought No-Heart together."

"So Independent Bear didn't kill No-Heart?" Grumpy was holding his head, feeling the onset of a migraine.

"No, he did," Swift Heart replied, "Indy was still the one who killed No-Heart, Tinker said that if he wasn't the one who did it then it could make things even more, complicated."

Grumpy just nodded, "I see." He wasn't sure how to feel about this, but it made sense, sort of. Grumpy just decided to go along with it for now and asked another question: "Did they ever say what the future was like?"

Swift Heart's face saddened. "We lost a lot of the others. The world was basically destroyed and it was hard for them to find food. They said they lived in a rundown underground hideout and could only leave in small groups to scavenge. No one cared anymore and everyone who was lucky, or unlucky enough, to survive spent all their time killing one another."

She gripped his left arm in both her hands, running her fingers through the soft blue fur. "And you had an accident. Your arm, leg, and eye were replaced by mechanical parts."

Grumpy was shocked then turned to Swift Heart, "And you?"

"I died," Swift Heart touched the nearly invisible scar on her tummy, "because it took so long to get me the blood I needed the first time I never really recovered from the shot I took and I didn't survive giving birth."

Grumpy suddenly hugged Swift Heart tightly, tears coming to his eyes but unable to say anything and just hugged her tighter.

Burrowing her head against him she too felt herself overcome with emotions she thought she had left years ago. Holding him just as tightly she inhaled his smell and for the thousandth time enjoyed the feeling being in his arms brought her. "Why would I make up a story about a world where you and I couldn't be together?"

Grumpy nodded, "I'm sorry Swift Heart."

She laughed, "Why are you sorry? You didn't remember so how could you know. But I do know and believe me when I say what Arrow and Tinker have is as real as our love. I know you think Tinker is too young, but they are ready for this. And Tinker needs her daddy to support her."

"I guess they've been through more than I could imagine," Grumpy nodded, "I guess I should go back to her now. We can't tell her about this can we?"

Shaking her head she sighed, "It would make things a lot easier if we could but I think if they were meant to remember then they would. I only told you because I felt it was the right thing to do." She paused; thinking over what had compelled her to tell Grumpy all these years later about what had happened.

"Are you alright Swift Heart?" Grumpy asked his wife.

"Yeah, I was just thinking how weird it was that I decided to tell you all this. Just because of what Tink said. I mean I have tons of ways to make you change your mind that I could have used but, it was like something wanted you to know."

Grumpy kissed her, "Does it matter? Better this way than a huge argument with me you and Fauna."

"How did you know?" She teased rubbing her nose against his before they returned to their house.

Tinker was sitting on a couch with Arrow, not sure whether to feel angry or sad about the situation. The sound of the door opening drew her attention to her parents entering.

Grumpy took a deep breath and spoke: "Tinker, I'm sorry about how I reacted, you're old enough to make your own decisions and I'll give you my blessing."

Tinker blinked, then smiled and dashed at her father, giving him a hug, "Thanks dad!"

Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her head. It was going to take some work letting go but this was a good place to start.

"What did you say to him?" Arrow whispered to Swift Heart.

"Oh you know, just how I knew this was right. And threatening him a bit never hurts." She told him with a wink.

Once Tinker and Arrow said their goodbyes to Grumpy and Swift Heart they headed back to Pegasus Falls. Tinker leaned on Arrow as they crossed through the portal: "That went as well it could have. What do you think Sun Chaser and the others will be doing when we get back there?"

"Setting up for the party I bet. Hopefully Ruby will get over there. She knows how to do parties really well."

"Hopefully she'll avoid those princess jokes," Tinker sighed. "Do I get a title of some sort?" Tinker was curious about it.

He thought it over, "I think you will be a Queenling. I mean after all you will be the possible heir's wife." He kissed her, "I however will stick to calling you love."

"That would be nice, and thanks Arrow," Tinker kissed him back, "I'll just call you Arrow or dear though, Kingling Arrow."

As they headed back to the nests, Ruby was indeed already there. She had used the spell used on the trees at the summer festival to get some boulders to play Tinker and Arrows favorite songs. Now she was directing the other golden eagles where to set up food stations. Orion was being less then helpful and was just watching what was happening.

"So, you aren't going to get all crazy and expect me to ask you to be my mate are you?" He asked, sounding bored.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "You wish. Who do you take me for? Some sappy love sick filly that's gaga over her first love?" Tying some glowing lights in a tree she said no more.

"That's good." He seemed less then phased by her reaction.

Pallas came running up, "They're here! Let's party!" Unable to stop however he tripped on Ruby's string of lights, yanking them from the tree as he fell.

"Pallas!" Eyes glowing she tossed some magic at him making him yelp.

Tinker saw Pallas running from Ruby, "And he's at it again," She said, watching the crazy Pegasus flee Ruby's wrath. "Nice decorations Ruby," she added hoping to let Pallas get away in one piece.

Stopping her attack she moved over to Tinker. "I suppose they're alright. They could be better however." She looked around briefly before calling after the still running Pallas, "Where is your keeper?"

"I assume you mean me?" Widgeon came over scowling.

"Yeah you, get those back in the tree. Thanks." She didn't wait to see if he was listening. Making a face Widgeon moved to obey.

"Did the in-laws take it okay?" Ruby asked her brother.

"Yeah. A few bumps but nothing awful. They said they will try to make it later for the party."

"Until then where are Fauna and Blue?" Tinker asked.

"Last I saw they were speaking with their inner circle to tell them the good news,"

Independent Bear had walked up with White Fang, whom he had become rather good friends, "You'd better just relax and wait for them to come and greet you."

Ruby grinned wickedly, "Oooh I bet I know someone who is setting off fireworks." Images of all Red Snouts temper flares over the years flashed through her head. Sure he had calmed down since meeting his mate, but he sometimes relapsed.

"Well I for one am just plotzing over the news. You kinderlach are so cute together it makes me all pheklempt." White Fang waved his wings in excitement.

"Pardon?" Tinker could never quite understand White Fang's speech.

"He's happy for you, just leave it at that," Indy explained, "As for Red Snout, well just let that be as it is for now and enjoy yourselves."

"I like the sound of that." Arrow twirled Tinker out and started to dance with her. Several others joined them, including Ruby and Orion.

Fauna, Blue, and the inner circle arrived a short time later. Thunder, Red Snout, and Frosty jumped on Arrow, clapping him on the back with their wings and ruffing up his hair.

"Way to go little man! Taking the big leap!" Frosty told him with a chuckle.

"Thanks Uncle Frosty."

Tinker was relieved that there was no major flare up as she did her best to stay by Arrow's side.

As congratulations passed around, Indy sat with White Fang: "Nice to see those kids together isn't it?" he asked fairly rhetorically.

"It happened earlier then I thought too. But I'm not complaining. It will be good to do their mating ceremony. I have an excellent feeling about those two." Grabbing some grapes he munched on them.

Indy nodded, a thought coming to his mind: "White Fang I've been wondering, is it possible for anyone else to learn Pegasus Magic or is it something you have to be born to use?"

"Usually you have to be born with it. But if you already have some base form of energy at your disposal it shouldn't be too hard for you to pick up on our style and spells. In theory of course." He told Indy with a smirk and a wink.

"Well other than the stare and other such things I have a basic control of energy," Indy nodded, "It's part of how I become a Kensai, I had to learn to channel what people call 'kai' or 'chi' when I fight. Think you could try and teach me?" he asked the elder.

He nodded happily, "It would be my pleasure. I haven't taught anyone any spells in at least a decade. I'm not the most common choice of shamans based on my location, and me and my kin haven't had to train a new one in ages. Thank the gods for that. You try to teach these youngins today anything and oy they shut down faster than Stargazers digestive system after cabbage."

Indy gave White Fang a weird look, even after all these years his expressions were confusing to him at times. "Well I'm always willing to learn new things."

Meanwhile Tinker had broken away from Arrow to speak with Fauna: "Hey Fauna, would you be able to teach me about the mating ceremony?" she asked.

"Sure thing honey. It's what I'm here for. To light your way in this strange new life you're entering." Fauna slung an arm over her shoulders. "Anything you'd like to know first?"

"Well umm, everything really. What do I have to do? Do I need to wear anything? Is there anything in particular I need to know?" Tinker was eager to learn but a bit frazzled.

"It's real easy. You don't have to wear anything special. The shaman you choose will go over all the details with you. It's a lot of recitation, calling on the god and goddess, and pledging yourselves to one another." Fauna handed her a cup of wine, "Calm down. You have time."

"How much time," Tinker asked as she took a sip of the wine.

"It depends on you two. You can set the date for whenever you want." Fauna smirked, "I remember Blue had a panic attack right before ours and we had to postpone for a week. And everyone thought I'd be the runner." Sipping her own wine she saw her husband joking around with Arrow.

"Honestly I don't want to wait too long," Tinker confessed, "Once I've learned what I need to know I'd like to have the ceremony as soon as possible."

"Sounds good to me! Well it's about time you got here." She waved to Swift Heart and Grumpy as they came up.

Grinning she hugged Fauna, "Sorry we wanted to track down Trick and see if he wanted to come. But he said he was busy."

"His exact words were, he had better things to do. I'm going to be having a long talk with that boy." Grumpy grumbled as he too hugged Fauna.

Tinker sighed, "My brother just doesn't want to grow up does he. Oh well his loss."

"That's right, we can't let anything spoil this," Arrow had finally managed to break away from his uncles and gave Tinker a kiss.

Ruby had overheard the bit about Trick and scoffed, "Good riddance. No one wants to be picking burs from their wings when they are trying to celebrate." She leant against Orion who per usual had gone quiet with all the new people in attendance. Sighing she put on her happy face and called to Tinker, "Better be careful Tinker Bell. Not wanting to grow up makes Trick Peter Pan."

Tinker just glared briefly at Ruby but let the comment dissipate as she went back to dance with Arrow.

"You know he will be at the mating ceremony. I think it will do you both good if you practice keeping your insults in check." Fauna told her daughter.

"Whatever mom. I haven't seen the twerp in years, it's no biggy." She pushed Orion away, suddenly wanting some alone time with him."

Indy took that moment to walk over, "Think Ruby will be all right?" he asked Fauna.

Fauna nodded, hesitantly. "She's my daughter in too many ways. But I'm hoping eventually she'll stop trying to force herself to be happy." Smirking at the bear she asked, "So you and White Fang have gotten chummy. He isn't training you for shaman hood is he?"

"Not that far, but he did say he was willing to teach me how to use Pegasus magic," Indy replied, "I hope that's alright."

"Pssh Indy please, I stopped caring what you did years ago. You know Blue and I let you have free run of this place. Besides, I try not to get involved in matters I don't belong in. And Pegasus magic was never my specialty."

"Thanks," Indy waited for a moment then whispered, "Will your deities have any problems with the plan I need to follow through on," It wasn't a good time but Indy had to get this off his chest before he could enjoy himself.

"They haven't voiced anything yet." Fauna replied eyes flashing, "And I don't expect them to. And I don't care anymore if it's blasphemous, but I'm doing it anyway. They don't live in fear of the Hunters, we do." She cracked her knuckles in emphasis.

Indy nodded, "Good, the last thing I want to do is tick them off. But for now I'm going to just enjoy the party!" Indy left Fauna's side to get some food.

Several days later Swift Heart stood with Grumpy as they watched their daughter going through her mating ceremony. She had talked with her beforehand, giving her words of wisdom as well as a little something extra to make this day special, again. On Tinkers wrist glittered a bracelet identical to the one Swift Heart had given her the first time around.

As Tinker invoked Nightshade and the purple candle burst into flame she felt tears welling in her eyes and held on a little tighter to Grumpy. The last time she'd watched this, she couldn't share her joy with her husband at watching her daughter start a new chapter in her life. This time around was special. Together they had watched her grow from a wobbly toddler into this self-confident and talented young woman. Last time Swift Heart didn't have memories to call upon during the ceremony, but this time as she rested her head on Grumpy's shoulder, she allowed herself to remember.

As White Fang told them about the symbolism of being a mated pair, Swift Heart remembered when Tinker first smiled, and when she walked for the first time. Every time she fell Swift Heart had been there to scoop her up and help her try again. She remembered coming home from a caring mission and seeing Grumpy holding her in his arms, explaining to her what all the different tools were and how to use them. Tinker had been mesmerized by her father's voice and appeared to be hanging on his every word. That same look of awe and love was on her face now as Arrow read his vows.

Hearing Tinker begin to recite hers, Swift Heart smiled and gripped Grumpy's hand. He brought it to his lips, a genuine smile on his face as he watched his daughter. It had been perfect, every step of the way and she didn't regret a moment. All those late night girl talks, answering her questions, helping her, it was Swift Hearts proudest achievement.

When it was time for the mating dance Swift Heart accidentally laughed, making Tinker shoot her an embarrassed look. She knew this was the part Tink was most nervous about, and it showed. So in comfort she mouthed the words she had told her earlier, "What do you have to be nervous about. Arrow's got you." Having read her lips she saw Tinker relax and begin the dance. This brought up memories of all the runs and jogs they had gone on over the years. Her daughter was fast, very nearly as fast as her. Tinker even managed to almost beat her once in a while, a feat she was determined to do every time. She was so proud of how determined Tinker was, and how she saw every project through to the end. This brought up another unpleasant memory of watching her and the others fade away but it vanished quickly as White Fang called for the first flight.

She sighed as she watched her daughter take to the air with her new mate and handed her own husband a tissue. "That was beautiful." He nodded, "She was beautiful."

"So our kids are mates now," Fauna had moved over to Swift Heart's side.

"I can't say how happy we feel to have her as an in-law," Blue continued, "She's the first Queenling who isn't a Pegasus."

"Will that be a problem at all?" Grumpy couldn't help but voice his concern.

"Some may object but nothing will come of it," Blue reassured him, "Arrow's herd loves her and those who don't will just live with it."

"That good to hear," Swift Heat kissed Grumpy, "Let's go home Grumpy."

"Alright, we'll see you later," Grumpy waved as he and Swift Heart headed back towards the portal to Care-a-Lot.

Back at home, Swift Heart and Grumpy entered slowly and headed for bed, it was late and they were tired. However Swift Heart had some things on her mind.

As the door closed behind them Swift Heart took Grumpy by the shoulders and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Grumpy was surprised and once it broke he held her back and noticed a deep look in her eyes as she placed her arms around his waist.

"Swift Heart, what are you doing?" Grumpy was rather surprised.

"It's just, seeing our daughter be mated and living with Arrow now, even when she comes back here and Trick is moving in to my old house soon, it just got me thinking," Swift Heart sighed and pulled Grumpy closer, "I'm going to miss being a mom so," she traced a finger on his chest, "I was thinking maybe we could try to have kids again."

"Really, are you sure?" Grumpy asked.

"Don't you want to be a dad again?" Swift Heart feigned being hurt as she asked.

"Well, I guess I would like to," Grumpy admitted, "But are you sure you want to. I mean we could just have some time to ourselves."

"We can, just not too long Grumpy. We'll have years to ourselves but I miss being a mom," she gave Grumpy a pleading look and he finally relented.

"All right Swift Heart, I can't resist you, you know that," he gave his wife a deep kiss.

"Good," she replied as they moved towards the bed in an embrace. Swift Heart giggled and shut off the lights.

Ruby had watched the mating ceremony with only half the attention she should have been giving it. It had caught her totally by surprise when she had seen Trick arrive with his parents. The scrawny, short hare with the too big ears she remembered was long gone, replaced by a tall, well-toned and muscled hare with an earring in one ear and an air of confidence around him. He looked bored being there and only moved away from Swift Heart and Grumpy to hug Arrow. Shaking her head she had moved closer to Orion and managed to not look at him again until the vows. But up till then she was constantly chastising herself for slipping up and letting him rattle her.

When they had been walking up to the ceremony space Trick had instantly found Ruby. She was only in her human form for a brief second to fix some of the sacred items but it was enough to make the breath catch in his throat. She was curvier then when he last saw her, but not much taller. And certain areas had filled out that he hadn't remembered seeing before. Her hair was still short but the way she carried herself was alluring. Her movements wanted whoever was looking at her to take an interest. As she regained her Pegasus form he sighed unhappily and told himself to not fall into that trap. He remembered how nasty she could be. Seeing her move to a stallion he allowed himself to show complete and utter disinterest. Whenever he found himself glancing their way during the ceremony he told himself he was letting his eyes wander and she kept getting in the way.

Afterwards both of them made their way to the food table and came face to face without realizing it. Ruby looked startled for only a second before her eyes hardened. "Hey Trick. Long time no see."

He smirked, "Has it been that long? You know I hadn't noticed. I've been busy."

"Pranking people I'm sure." Seeing her speaking to Trick, Orion came over and stood protectively at her side.

"Nah not so much these days. I built a motorcycle and she takes up most of my time. It's pretty, nice scarlet red."

Her eyes widened, "Red huh?"

Almost smiling at her in a friendly way, he seemed to think better of it and it turned into a sneer. "Don't flatter yourself Ruby. Her attitude is much better than yours. She doesn't chew my head off over stupid stuff."

The scowl returned, "You are such a jerk."

"The way I hear it, you're attracted to jerks. At least according to your track record." He nodded his head to Orion, "'Sup man."

The stallion snorted and made a small move at Trick but Ruby stopped him. "Let it go, he's not worth it. Believe me. Eventually he'll drive everyone away and all he'll have is that bike. Later Trick." Pushing Orion away they moved off.

Trick slammed his fist on the table in frustration. Why had he said that? She looked so excited by the bike color being red, but something had made him open his mouth and ruin that one glimmer of hope. Watching her leave, he couldn't help but miss her way deep down inside, but that feeling vanished when the current boy interest flashed magic filled eyes one last time at him.

A couple months later, Indy stood in front of Fauna and Blue. The day for his luring operation had come and he wanted to make sure everything was ready.

Due to the gravity of the situation he addressed them by their titles instead of just their names: "Kingsire Blue, Queendame Fauna. I am here at your request for my mission, is everything prepared?"

Fauna nodded, "Blue and I will be awaiting your 'distress' call when you are attacked by the Hunters. I will then swoop in with reinforcements. You have done us a great service over the years and have earned our protection."

"However you never officially swore yourself to our kind, making you able to provoke the Hunters." He grinned at the bear, "You are the loop hole we have been waiting for."

"I'm happy to aid you, especially if it is to rid the world of these Hunters," Indy nodded, "I just need a feather from one of you to help entice them into the trap," Indy nodded, "I can send the signal with magic now, thanks to White Fang."

"Take mine. Fauna is at enough risk by you dropping her name." Reaching around Blue gripped a few loose feathers in his teeth and pulled. He then dropped them at Indy's feet.

"Be careful Indy. I'd be a little miffed if anything happened to you." Fauna told him with a grin.

"Trust me, nothing will," Indy grinned back at Fauna, "Thanks to White Fang I'm even stronger than when I killed No-Heart." He scooped up the feathers, "I'll send you the signal as soon as I have their attention and I've mostly disarmed them."

She pawed and gave a little snort, "We'll be ready. This ends today." Blue nodded, "For all those we lost, this ends today."

A short time later Indy appeared outside the portal near to the main Hunter's headquarters.

"This should be the place, their forces should be gathering here," he spoke to himself. Hearing noises nearby he drew both his swords, the wooden in his left hand and the steel one in his right and edged carefully forwards, not wanting to get ambushed.

After some time Indy came across the camp in a clearing and noted the gathering. There were a few hundred maybe even a thousand or more gathered and they had a rather large stockpile of anti-immortal weapons: gold laced nets, firearms with bullets made of or mixed with gold, and even some melee weapons made of gold. Indy couldn't resist chuckling to himself.

"Those things can kill immortals, but gold makes such poor weapons," he said to himself, "I need to reduce the stockpiles before I get their attention, now how did this spell go," Indy sheathed his weapons, and put his hands together, concentrating on the magic he had learned, his form flickered and he became nearly invisible, a little motion blur but not enough to make it a problem.

Indy moved quickly and carefully through the camp to the stockpiles. A few Hunters felt him move past, but nothing caused a stir as people discussed the slaughter to come.

Finally, Indy managed to make it to the weapon stockpile, releasing his breath once he was inside. So far so good.

He couldn't create fire yet, thankfully he had the foresight to bring a book of matches with him and he carefully struck a few and tossed them around, close enough to the piles to start a fire but give him enough time to escape, which he did once he made himself invisible again.

Eventually the fire spread out and panic began.

"FIRE FIRE!" One of the leaders shouted as he saw the stockpile on fire, "Quick get water!"

"Sorry not today," Indy materialized on the edge of camp, releasing the magic he had been using, "Compliments of my friends," he added, tossing Blue's feathers forwards.

The Hunter snatched the feathers and looked intently at them. "They belong to those winged mutants! He's in league with them." Guns were cocked at Indy from those not trying to extinguish the flames. "Where did you get these? Show us or we will be forced to take unpleasant actions." He pointed his rifle between Indy's eyes. The one eye he had left glared down at the bear.

Indy remained calm, "Very well, follow me," Indy backed away carefully, silently casting the distress beacon as he led them back the way he came, hoping that he had cast it correctly.

The Hunters muttered to themselves as they followed Indy, not wanting to leave anything to chance. It was too convenient the way he had appeared with the Pegasus feathers, however they were desperate. Their one chance at killing the hated creatures off had been killed mysteriously himself.

Before they got too far a cascade of lights appeared out of the seemingly empty air, momentarily blinding them.

"You will never rise against us again Hunters. Your reign of terror ends now."

As their eyes cleared they saw they were surrounded by 2 dozen very angry looking pegasis.

"I knew it!" The one eyed Hunter set his sights on Fauna, "You!" She smirked, barring teeth and getting her eyes glowing, "You are mine. Time I finished what I started." With a whinny she charged the Hunter, gaining her wolf form as she did so. All around her subjects followed suite, picking Hunter targets and attacking them.

A number of Hunters backed up and took aim at the Pegasus with their weapons, but a voice stopped them.

"Sorry, not today!" Indy's sudden burst of speed seemed to come out of nowhere and he burst around the crowd, his sword flashing and vivisecting the few remaining golden weapons that they held, which fell to pieces around their feet. A few just stared in disbelief as Indy finished his attack: "I have no justification for killing you myself, but I will not let you kill any of the Pegasus." he stated coldly before turning away.

Indy grimaced as terrified screams and the sounds of death behind him picked up. He felt some pity for the Hunters and he knew he would likely face some questions about "just because you didn't kill them doesn't mean you're not at fault," but he'd seen what they tried to do to Fauna in the past, or at least what No-Heart had done that nearly killed her children before they were born, and he'd heard of when Swift Heart had nearly been killed saving Fauna, not to mention their endless and pointless vendetta they held against the Pegasus; with the Hunters gone then maybe the Pegasus would stop being so afraid and xenophobic of the outside world.

Indy sighed as the sounds of battle continued.

The Hunter had momentarily dislodged Fauna, and was holding his now useless shoulder as the deep bite wound bled freely. In his hand was a knife edged in gold. It had scored a few small wounds on her but nothing life threatening, not like she'd done.

Crouching Fauna didn't waste time with snappy comebacks and dramatic words to justify her actions. She had the taste of this Hunters blood on her teeth and she wanted him dead. Fear rolled off of him making the air bitter, he knew it was the end. Shifting into a lioness she leapt on the side of the broken arm and sank her teeth into the fragile flesh of his neck. He fell from her weight but managed to stab the knife once more into her shoulder. With a quick jerk of her head she snapped the Hunter's neck and felt his body go limp beneath her.

Roaring she let the others know her quarry was dead. Frightened Hunters all around her were beginning to surrender. Some still refused to go down without a fight however.

Eventually the sounds of the battle stopped and Indy turned back, grimacing at the sights and smells that greeted him. He shuddered but made his way over to the Pegasus who were surrounding those Hunters that had surrendered without a fight.

"Any causalities?" he asked.

"None, thanks to you," Fauna replied.

"What are you going to do with them?" Indy gestured to the cowering former Hunters.

"White Fang and the other shamans made a spell for this. If the survivors mean us no ill will they can live."

Red Snout took over for Fauna, "If however at any moment they think an ill thought towards us they will feel pain. The more deadly the thought or action the greater the pain will be." He was very excited by this prospect.

Fauna nodded "And if they don't agree to have the spell we will be more than happy to kill them now."

"Sounds reasonable," Indy nodded and stood aside to let them work their magic; this was far beyond what Indy was capable of for now.

Fauna nodded to those in her group that would be working the spell "Make it quick Frosty. I want to get back to Blue and tell him we did it."

"Uhhuh. That's why." The albino replied dryly getting snickers. Approaching the Hunters he and three others called up their magic. "For every bad thought there will be pain. For every evil deed conceived you will bleed. For every actual injury you will burn until you can hardly move. And if death is the end result you will not live to finish out your breath. So we bind you." The cloud of combined magic's fell on the Hunters making them shudder.

"Alright everyone. Let's go home." Fauna said. The former Hunters refused to look her way as she was covered in their leader's blood and her own wounds weren't clotted yet.

Indy returned with Fauna to the royal caves, he was relatively clean but he suspected that Fauna would want to get cleaned off as soon as possible.

Indy nodded to Blue as he approached Kingsire who spoke to them: "Mission accomplished?"

"It's done," Indy replied stoically, "I don't think anyone else needs to know about this," he added, referring to the other Care Bears.

"My thoughts exactly. Thank you so much Indy, we couldn't have done this without you. If there is ever anything we can do for you let me know."

Looking to Fauna he frowned at her appearance. "How much of that is your blood?"

"Just the fresh stuff. He had a gold knife so I'm not healing anytime soon." She had a huge grin on her face, "I could care less though. I feel like I've had a huge weight lifted from my shoulders." Her wings flapped in emphasis.

"Fauna! None of that till you stop bleeding." He was grinning though even as he scolded her.

"Thanks Blue, if I ever need anything I'll ask," Indy nodded, "But I'm good for now so I'll leave you two alone if you wish."

"Yes please!" She leant against Blue. "I want to celebrate never having to look over my shoulder again."

Blue didn't seem to object, his attention was entirely on his wife.

Indy nodded and turned to leave, heading for White Fang's home. It was quite a trek but he enjoyed the time to think as he made his way up to the colder parts of the falls; he didn't mind the cold and he suspected he used to be a polar bear, which was probably why he liked this part of the falls so much. He just shook his head as he approached White Fang's Igloo.

"You slippery little devil stop avoiding me!" White Fangs voice came through the icy walls, accompanied by bright flashes of light. "No not my crystals!" A loud crash sounded right as Indy reached the door followed by an angry groan.

"Something wrong White Fang?" Indy asked as he stepped into the igloo, not quite sure what to expect.

He was in his polar bear form swatting at several orbs of light floating around the room. As they moved they whistled and knocked things off their shelves.

"Oh good! I am so happy to see you Indy. These meschoogana lights are refusing to go into these orbs. Can you help me round them up?" He pointed a claw at some glass orbs on the floor.

"Sure, but how do I do that? Can I catch them with my hands?" Indy asked, looking at the lights floating around the room.

"Just use your hands!" White Fang instructed. Indy nodded and jumped at the orbs, managing to catch two of them and land without incident; whatever they were they struggled in his grip.

"So I just put them in the glass now right?" Indy asked.

White Fang swatted one of the lights into an orb into another hand. It bounced around inside trying to get out. "Just like that. Do it quick or they'll escape." Lunging for another one he missed and fell face first into the snow floor.

Indy shoved his two lights into a pair of orbs then went after the others with his hands.

With Indy's help the lights were all captured in short order, Indy sat down a bit tired from the day's events: "Phew, guess today's stuff took more out of me than I thought. So what are these things anyway?" Indy asked, gesturing to the glass balls that contained the lights.

"This is how the other shamans and myself will be seeing if the Hunters activate the spell we put on them. If they do the light will change to red. If the light goes out, it means they are-" He drug a claw across his throat. "I heard it went well, no casualties on our side and a jillion on theirs."

"Yeah, I destroyed their weapon stockpiles before the fight even started and took out most of the rest of their weapons myself," Indy sighed, "I didn't kill any of them, I had no reason to. Hopefully with that spell the rest of them will just try to forget about all of you and maybe the Pegasus will be more willing to visit Earth in the future."

The polar bear smiled in a very cat ate the canary way. "I know something you don't know. The king and some of the other immortal leaders are going to start sending ambassadors to earth to remind the world what it's like to have magic in it again. Just small groups of course, no need to give their tickers a start."

"Sounds like a good idea," Indy nodded, "With the recent peace progression humans might be more willing to accept this kind of world." Indy paused, "what other immortals are there?" he asked curiously.

He paused thinking, "Well just to name a few dragons, unicorns, centaurs, hurrocks, spidrens, basilisks, stormwings, merpeople, griffins, fae, wyverns and phoenixes."

"Yeesh, that's a lot of hidden races," Indy held his head, "Anything I should be aware of going forwards?"

"Not all of them are so pleasant sooooo there will be some choice words in the future. But I'm excited for this. It will be good to all be together again." He moved to his food area, "Now would you care for a little nosh?"

"Sure I could use a meal," Indy stood up as he moved over to White Fang's food area, "What with everything today I'm really hungry." 


	26. Chapter 26

With the threat of the Hunters gone the Pegasus and other Immortals slowly began to reintroduce themselves to humanity. For now they were limiting themselves to children and teenagers who still held a lot of stock in myths and who were less likely to react poorly. After all adults often feared the unknown but children were fascinated by it and easily accepted strange creatures appearing in their lives which could ease their introduction to parents and other adults.

Progress was slow but any progress was significant compared to how it had been before.

Several months after the operation it was an early spring morning and Tinker Bear stirred under the bedding in the nest that she and her mate Arrow shared. Smiling as she did every morning she gave Arrow a kiss. Arrow always slept in his human form these days, it just made it easier for the two of them to have their nighttime fun this way.

Arrow woke up more easily than normal, smiling and kissing his mate back, "Good morning Tink."

"Good morning dear," Tinker replied as she embraced him. They stayed that way for a while when Tinker suddenly felt nauseous and sat up.

"Ugg," she held her stomach.

"You ok Tinker?" Arrow asked the concern for his mate plain on his face.

"Just more nausea," Tinker waved it off as it passed, "there I've managed to hold it down for the last couple days."

"You should still see a healer, just in case it's something serious," Arrow insisted.

Tinker sighed, then smiled, "We're both too stubborn aren't we," she joked. Arrow nodded but his face remained serious so Tinker relented, "All right we'll go see Kyrios."

"Good!" Arrow smiled triumphantly as he shifted into his Pegasus form, "Who says the woman wins every argument."

"I'll let that slide because I don't like to hold grudges," Tinker kissed him on the snout before climbing on to his back. Arrow took off heading for Kyrios' nest. Kyrios was the only healer among the golden eagles and she had become quite fond of the couple as had the rest of the herd.

Kyrios' nest was rather large compared to those of other golden eagles and that was because most of it was taken up by the hut where she stored her healing supplies and mixed medicine. Kyrios was always awake early in the day so she wasn't surprised when Arrow landed on the edge of her next with Tinker on his back.

"Good morning, and how is the Fall's newest Queenling today?" Kyrios asked. She was always in a pleasant mood regardless of the circumstances and she turned to Arrow before she continued speaking: "And how are you today Arrow?"

"I'm fine but Tinker is feeling a bit under the weather," Arrow let Tinker slide off his back and on to the nest.

"It's just a little nausea but Arrow won't stop bugging me about it," Tinker elaborated.

"Well I can give you a quick exam, no worries," Kyrios reassured her, "Just come inside and I'll check you out."

Tinker nodded and followed the healer inside her hut. Arrow followed shortly thereafter, shifting to his eagle form so that he wouldn't take up too much space while Kyrios went to work.

Exams in the falls were different than the ones form Take Care, instead of modern medical instruments the majority of the tests were carried out with magic, which was considerably less intrusive and more comfortable. Tinker just sat on the floor of the hut until Kyrios was finished.

The golden eagle healer had a huge smile on her face as she turned back to Tinker after finishing her tests: "Well I'm happy to say that there's nothing wrong with you, in fact I think I should congratulate you?"

"For what, letting Arrow convince me to come here first thing in the morning?" Tinker asked, a bit sarcastic but not angry.

"Well what's the congratulations for?" Arrow assumed his human form and sat next to Tinker.

"Well I won't beat around the bush then," Kyrios nodded, "Tinker Bear, you're pregnant!"

Tinker and Arrow just stared at Kyrios for a moment before Arrow finally spoke: "Are you sure?"

"Positive! You two are going to be parents!" Kyrios waited to see how they would react.

Tinker's face lit up and she turned to Arrow, gripping him in a tight hug and kissing him deeply. Arrow was stunned but smiled as he kissed her back.

"We're going to be parents!" Tinker was immensely happy about this and she held Arrow.

"I know it's just, wow!" Arrow was mostly speechless but he managed to regain composure, "We have to tell our parents, Tink, and right away."

"Of course, who should we tell first?" Tinker managed to reign in her glee for the moment.

"Well, I hate to say this but maybe we should go see our parents individually, just in case your dad wants to strangle me."

Arrow was clearly a bit nervous about that but Tinker just giggled and kissed him. "He won't but I understand. Get me to the ground and I'll go see my mom and dad. I can't wait to hear how Fauna's going to react when she finds out she's going to be a grandma." Tinker had to suppress her laughter, recalling how Fauna had reacted when she heard she and Arrow were engaged.

"All right then, you kids be on your way now," Kyrios had shifted to her own eagle form and was shooing the couple out of her hut, "Don't delay in delivering the good news."

"Thanks Kyrios!" they both called as Arrow shifted to his Pegasus form and took Tinker on a flight back down to the ground of the falls.

Once on the ground they shared a deep kiss and split up, Tinker taking off at high speed towards the portal to the Kingdom of Caring and Arrow winging off towards the royal caves each to see their own parents.

Tinker reached the portal in no time flat, speaking the words as she passed through without breaking her stride. She paused in the Forest of Feelings when she heard some noises nearby and stopped to investigate. She saw Indy standing with Trust Heart and both were holding wooden swords.

"Now come at me again, give me your best shot," Indy instructed, he held his sword at his side almost lazily. Trust Heart gritted his teeth and charged as he swung his sword hard at Indy. The white bear easily deflected his attack and had him on his back without even moving his feet and sighed.

"I keep telling you that you leave yourself open to attack when you do that," he told Trust Heart.

"Well how am I supposed to do it?" Trust asked, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"Are you willing to listen to me now or are you going to keep up your charade any farther?" Indy asked smugly.

Trust Heart sighed defeated, "I'll listen, just show me..."

Tinker didn't bother to watch any farther but took off again towards Care-a-Lot. Along the way she ran in to Cozy Heart and Jolly Heart and she slowed to a stop.

"Hey Tink, how are things in the Falls?" Jolly called out.

"Just fine, look I need to find mom and dad do you know where they are?" Tinker wasn't in the mood for delays.

"Ssshe sssaid ssshe had to sssee Take Care, and Grumpy..." Cozy Heart wasn't able to say any more as Tinker took off towards the office faster than before, worried that her mom might be hurt.

Tinker arrived at Take Care's office just as Swift Heart was exiting, and fortunately it seemed like Swift Heart was in a happy mood. Tinker slower to a stop in front of her mother, not tired but relieved.

"Tinker!" Swift Heart hugged her daughter, "What brings you home today? I thought you'd be in the Falls for another week, and where's Arrow?"

"He's visiting his parents, mom," Tinker hugged Swift Heart back, "It's good to see you and I have to tell you something."

"Oh?" Swift Heart smiled as she released her daughter from the hug, "And what's that?"

"Well, I'm pregnant mom. Arrow and I are going to have a baby," Tinker braced herself for her mother's reaction.

Swift Heart just blinked and stared at her daughter. Then she smiled, then starting giggling and before long Swift Heart had fallen down laughing at Tinker's news.

Tinker just stared at Swift Heart dumbfounded, this was the last reaction she expected from her mother and it was a bit irritating. "What's so funny about this, mom?" she asked rather indignantly.

Swift Heart managed to calm herself down and stood up, suppressing the odd giggle as she did so: "I'm sorry, Tinker it's just, this is the funniest thing that could have happened today."

"What's so funny about Arrow and I becoming parents?" Tinker asked, "Are you feeling odd about being a grandmother?"

"No, well yes and no," Swift Heat grinned.

"Ugg, can you just tell me what's so funny mom?" Tinker asked, hoping this wouldn't drag out any longer.

"Well you see, I just got back from an exam with Take Care and I just found out," Swift Heart paused for effect, "I'm pregnant too!"

Again Tinker could just stare: "Are you serious?"

"Yep!" Swift Heart stood alongside her daughter and placed a hand over her shoulder, "How funny is it finding out that I'm going to be a mother again and a grandmother on the same day?"

"I guess it's kinda funny," Tinker admitted, snickering a little. A thought struck her: "Oh lord, can you imagine how weird it's going to be for our kids? My kids will have an aunt or uncle the same age as they are."

"They'll manage," Swift Heart reassured her, "But it's going to be neat going through the same experience together as mother and daughter."

"Good, then maybe you can give me some tips about this," Tinker was a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry Tinker, mom's going to be here with you all the way," Swift Heart was obviously still holding back some laughter, "now let's go tell Grumpy. He's going to get a kick out of this!"

Grumpy was indeed surprised, and it was fortunate that he had been asked to sit on the couch when they told him because all he could say was: "My wife and daughter, both pregnant!" before passing out.

Swift Heart was at his side immediately, "Looks like we overloaded him, Tinker."

"Guess we should wait until he wakes up then," Tinker sat on the opposite side of her father from Swift Heart. Swift Heart just nodded in agreement.

Arrow trotted up the tunnel of the Royal caves whistling to himself. He hadn't expected to be a dad so soon after getting mated but the more he thought about it the more excited he became. He only hoped his mom would react better than she did hearing about the engagement.

Hearing someone coming in Blue left his study and entered the main room. Fauna was still asleep in their bedroom, she had a busy night on earth showing some of the others good places to graze and encounter young humans. As always he grinned seeing one of his kids, "Hey kiddo. What's up?"

He looked around briefly, "Is mom here? It's kinda something you both need to hear."

"Everything okay with Tinker? Did you guys get in a fight? Because talking about it is kind of a must."

"No no believe me we are fine." He grinned widely.

Shrugging Blue went to wake up his wife. His mom mumbled something to which Blue responded with "Your son needs to talk to us." Another unknown series of words came from his mom and the next thing he knew his parents were standing in front of him, Fauna with dark bags under her eyes and her human hair all disheveled.

"Okay sweetie spill."

He took a deep breath, "Well guys I thought of something you could use the other spare caves for."

Fauna scowled at him, "That is why you had to get me up at this ungodly hour?"

"What she means is, what's that?" Blue slung an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm.

"How about bedrooms for when your grandkids visit."

His dad laughed, "That would be a good idea. But I think we have time before they need to be ready."

"What if you didn't. What if I told said you only have about 9 months because Tinker is pregnant."

Blue's jaw dropped and Fauna froze midway through rubbing her eyes. Turning she went back into the bedroom, "I'm going back to bed. This has to be a dream."

"Are you sure Arrow?" Blue looked plain floored over the news.

"Pretty sure. We saw Kyrios this morning and she checked her over." He was looking after his mom, "Is she going to be okay?"

Blue nodded, "Give her time. She was freaked enough being a mom, being a gra-"

"Do not finish that word!" Fauna returned, pointing her finger in Blue's face. "I am too young to be a grandma. We will think of something else for it to call me. Now go in the kitchen and crack some champagne while I go back in there and sleep until my head is wrapped around this." Turning back around she vanished once more.

Blue and Arrow exchanged a look before laughing. "Come on. Let's go toast the new daddy." Clapping his sons shoulder he put him in a headlock and dragged him to the kitchen. Still laughing Arrow tried to free himself.

Grumpy was finally revived and drinking some coffee that Swift Heart had brewed for all three of them. Grumpy sipped his black coffee and sighed, calming down as he asked his questions to confirm what he had heard, looking at the two women in his life who were seated on the couch across from him.

"So let me get this straight," he began, "Tinker, you're pregnant with Arrow's child?"

"Yes," Tinker nodded carefully.

"And Swift Heart," Grumpy turned to his wife, "After all the time we've spent trying to have another child you found out today that you're pregnant too."

"Yep!" Swift Heart was obviously much more pleased with this than Grumpy was.

Grumpy sighed defeatedly, "This is certainly awkward. I'm going to be a father again and I just found out I'm going to be a grandpa and probably around the same time." Grumpy looked from his wife to his daughter, "How do you feel about this?"

"It's kinda funny," Tinker admitted, "I mean having you and mom asking about your grandkid was something I expected. But," she looked Swift Heart, "Going through a pregnancy alongside mom is just funny."

"It's exciting!" Swift Heart hugged Tinker, taking her a bit by surprise, "We'll get to do baby things together as mother and daughter: baby showers, shopping for clothes, baby names-"

"I get it mom!" Tinker cut her off, "Just calm down we've barely started and I still want to hear what Fauna and Blue say about this."

"That's a good point," Grumpy interjected, "I can't imagine that Blue will be unhappy but Fauna," he rolled his eyes, "She's probably going to have a hissy fit about 'getting old' or something like that."

"Well let's go find out then," Swift Heart shot up, "Besides I bet when she hears that we're going to have another baby that that will cheer her up." Swift Heart hugged Grumpy, who smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm going to be a father again and a grandpa," he motioned for Tinker to join them in a group hug, which she did.

The three of them broke the hug and headed out for the portal to the Falls.

En route Tinker had a thought: "Where's Trick? I'd like to see how he freaks out about this."

"He's on a caring mission with Illusion and Grateful Heart, we can tell him the news later tonight," Grumpy replied.

By the time Grumpy, Swift Heart, and Tinker got to the Royal Caves Fauna had fully woken up and was joining in on congratulating her son. Sitting in one of the few chairs she watched as Arrow told them how Tinker and he had found out. When he got to the part with Kyrios his face lit up and he couldn't stop smiling. She had seen the exact same look on Blue's face when she told him she was pregnant, all those years ago.

"Mom? You okay?"

"Hmmm?" She focused and looked at Arrow. "Sorry hon, I spaced out for a second."

"Arrow, you in there?" Tinkers voice came down the tunnel. A few seconds later she and her parents came in.

He opened his arms to her and Tinker deposited herself in his lap, kissing him. "They know. And don't worry dad isn't going to kill you."

Fauna held up her glass of champagne, "Grab a glass and join us in celebrating becoming-" she shuddered, "grandparents."

Swift Heart and Tinker both smirked, "Sorry Fauna. I'm going to have to pass on the champagne." Swift Heart told her.

"Why? Are you pregnant too?" She laughed at the notion. However when she saw Swift Heart nodding the laughter stopped.

"No way!" Arrow cried out looking to his wife for confirmation. He got a head nod as well.

Blue took another swig of his champagne, "Unbelievable."

"Tell me about it." Grumpy moved over to him paw extended, "I'll take a glass of that."

"Bro forget the glass, here's the bottle." Grumpy took it without hesitation from the kings hand.

Fauna doubled over in her chair howling with laughter.

Swift Heart smiled at her daughter, "I knew she'd react that way."

Breathing deeply she got herself semi under control, "Your new kid is going to be the same age as your grandkid." She lost her control and started laughing again.

"It is pretty funny," Tinker kissed Arrow again, "so where's Ruby, I'd like to get her reaction to this."

Since Fauna was still freaking out Blue answered for her, "She's down on earth. We've barely seen her since the ban was lifted. Apparently human life suites her pretty well."

Arrow looked to Tinker, "How did Trick take it?"

"He hasn't yet, he's on a caring mission so we'll tell him later," Tinker replied.

"So I guess the reintroduction to human society is going well then?" Grumpy asked.

Blue nodded, "Yeah. It's been great for those of us who have loved ones that were banished to a human life. I saw my dad for the first time since I became king."

"Haaa oh man I'm good now. I think." Fauna wiped her streaming eyes and leant forward on her knees, "So preggo 1 and preggo 2. Question of the hour, were these planned or accidents?"

"Planned. I was suffering from empty burrow syndrome and wanted another kid to raise." Swift Heart moved to sit next to Fauna.

"We didn't exactly plan it but," Tinker smiled, "I'd be lying if I said this was an accident."

"We just didn't expect to find out that we'd be parents this soon," Arrow admitted.

Fauna started to giggle again, "And I bet your kid didn't expect to be an aunt or uncle so soon."

"Alright Grandma, cool it." seeing the look Fauna gave her, she began laughing as well. "Oh wait! Let me guess a ban has been put on that word already."

Blue nodded, "Almost instantly".

"Well this is all very amusing, but tell me Blue how do you feel about being a grandfather?" Grumpy asked.

"I too was a bit surprised that it happened so soon, but I'm pretty jazzed about it. The greatest thing I ever did was raising him and his sister so I can't wait to do it again with their kids. And the best part is this time it's all spoiling and no discipline, that's going to be their job," He smirked at the first time parents.

"Don't worry we're ready dad," Arrow reassured him.

"And mom can help me pretty much the whole way," Tinker shook her head, "this is still really weird."

"Weird but wonderful!" Swift Heart grinned.

Blue couldn't resist, "So Fauna? When are you going to be in heat again?" He waggled his eyebrows up and down.

"You are never going to know. We are done having kids. Spoil the grandkid and leave me alone." She scowled at him and shook her finger in extra emphasis of how this was so not going to be happening.

"Aww come on mom, you don't want to join in on the girl bonding?"

"You are not too old for me to bond my foot with your butt sonny."

Tinker couldn't help sniggering at the thought: "That would be a sight to see, and your loss Fauna. Besides won't you be happy to have grandkids?"

She shrugged "I suppose so. I mean I wasn't too wild about having kids of my own."

"Gee thanks mom. Sorry Ruby and I were such a hardship for you." He frowned at her.

"Finally! All I was waiting for was that apology." Getting up she wrapped her arms around Arrow and Tinker from behind, "You know I'm happy for you. And I am so glad I have you in my life."

"Thanks Fauna," Tinker, "I'm happy you're here too."

"Well so long as we're all here, how about we celebrate!" Swift Heart suggested eagerly.

"Sounds good to me! I'm sure Trick and Ruby will turn up eventually and we can inform them about becoming Aunts and Uncles and..." She grinned wickedly once more at Swift Heart. "older brothers." The rabbit threw a pillow at her.

"Hey! We have enough kids coming to raise, I don't need two more." Grumpy said scowling at them. Fauna and Swift Heart exchanged a look before pelting him with more pillows. Blue hurriedly grabbed the champagne bottle before it could shatter and was startled to realize it was almost empty.

"I'll pop over to the wine stores and get us some Spring wine and sparkling cider for those of us expecting."

"Thanks Blue!" Tinker called after the Kingsire as he vanished down to the stores. She looked up at her mate: "Want to join them?" she asked.

"I'm okay. Pillow fights aren't really my thing. But you can if you want." His hand drifted down to rest on her tummy symbol, "Just be careful."

"Nah, I'd rather sit here," she kissed her and rested his hands over his, "You know mom was really enthusiastic about us doing all the 'baby' things together?"

"Yeah she doesn't seem freaked out at all. Glad that makes one of them." He winced as Fauna hit Grumpy in the back of his head. "How do you think our siblings will react?"

"I'm not sure if Ruby will care, Trick is probably going to freak out though when he finds out he's going to be an uncle and have another brother or sister." Tinker surmised.

Picturing the look that would most likely show up on the hares face he started laughing. "I am definitely taking a picture of that one. Do you need anything? I'm going to grab some food since we missed breakfast."

"Definitely, I have a sudden craving for pickled beets," Tinker admitted.

Grumpy heard that and looked over to his daughter, "You do?" Throwing two pillows at the girls he grinned, "This kid has me liking it already."

"Careful Tink, I ate a jar of them when I was pregnant with you. Grumpy go get me something too."

Arrow waved his hand, "I got it under control, you all relax or kill each other, respectively."

Tinker just laughed at sat back, privately wondering what her brother and sister-in-law were up to.

Trick sat at the mall food court, sucking on his milkshake and watching all the shoppers hurrying around him. He, Illusion, and Gloria had finished their mission and stopped by to grab some food from one of the only fast food places Etienne deemed adequate. The gator was usually completely in opposition of the "Empty calorie tasteless slop" that such places served.

The couple had then gone off in search of new bathing suites. They would be spending a few weeks with Cozy and Jolly, and his and Gloria's mom in Australia.

A group of teenage girls were walking by and stopped to stare at him.

"What's up girls? I know what you're thinking. Who knew something covered in fur could look so handsome." He flexed his arms slightly and gave them a wink. They giggled and kept walking.

"Wow how embarrassing for you. Those girls probably thought you were a Muppet or something."

He flinched. A comment that charming could only come from one person.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Ruby carrying two bags and drinking from her own milkshake cup.

"What are you doing here? I thought vampires couldn't go out in the daylight?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh so original. And it's none of your business. I just came over to see that display of manly flirtation. It's a wonder no girl has snatched you up."

Trick swung around to face her, "I'm single by choice. I don't need to fill my time with meaningless relationships to prove to people I'm not totally selfish." Next thing he knew a mint chocolate chip milkshake was being thrown in his face.

"There see. I can share." Turning she walked away, headed for the mall entrance.

Forgetting about Illusion and Grateful he stalked after her, not even bothering to wipe the milkshake off. Catching up with her he grabbed her arm and began towing her along.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him. She didn't want to attract any more attention than they were already getting.

Trick didn't stop or respond until they were outside and around the corner of the mall. Releasing her he got in her face.

"I'm sick of this. There is no way you can still be pissed about that stupid prank, it was years ago! And it wasn't even meant for you. You got in the way. So what the hell is it? Why is it that we can't say one civil word to each other?"

Ruby dropped her bags, "For your information it wasn't just the prank. It was what you said to me afterwards. You called me a bitch and said I had temper tantrums and that I overreacted. I was young Trick, how do you think that made me feel."

"Whoa there holy one. You said some pretty low things to me, because you were losing your temper, again. You didn't think that it would hurt my feelings you just spewed out all those things about me being immature and how no one wanted to be around me."

Ruby threw her hands up with a groan, "You're impossible. I never would have said anything if I hadn't been caught in the cross fire. You know I have a temper, it wasn't anything new."

"And you knew I liked pranking people. Of course immaturity comes along with that!"

She stood on her tiptoes to yell at him, eyes going redder then they already were "So then why the hell did we react the way we did?"

He yelled back at her, "I don't know but it's the reason we are still screaming!"

It was true, neither of them had felt totally responsible for the words coming out of their mouth back when the first fight happened, and again when they met up at the mating ceremony.

As they stared at each other Trick felt something stirring deep in his chest. Ruby must have been feeling it too because her eyes were softening.

"So where do we go from here. Do we fall into each other's arms and cry, trying to forgive the past and all those years I didn't get to see my best friend?" Ruby asked him, her voice quiet once more.

Trick shook his head, "Neither of us is that type Rubes. And something tells me it won't be that easy to forget. We may not know why we said what we did but the fact is we still said it."

"When did you get so insightful." She gave him a soft grin.

He returned it, "Oh a few years ago when I hit my head."

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" The two looked to the right and saw Orion waiting in the shadows of the building.

Ruby moved away from Trick, "Don't be ridiculous. I was just clarifying some things with him. I'm ready to go. Oh by the way," She turned back to Trick, "You might want to do something about that ice cream all over you. Especially if you want even a snowballs chance in hell with those teeny boppers."

Orion put his wing around her, attempting to shield her from Trick.

"I think I'll come along with you guys. Haven't seen my sis in a while since she married your bro Ruby. Hope you don't mind."

The stallion scowled but Ruby shrugged, "Whatever. Only if you can keep up." She hopped on her boyfriend's back and they took off, leaving Trick to scramble for his motorcycle and to contact his caring mission partners.

By the time Ruby, Orion and Trick arrived at the caves the pillow war had ended and everyone was sitting and drinking; wine for everyone other than Swift Heart and Tinker who were drinking sparkling cider. Everyone was snacking on various foods on a tray that had been prepared for everyone to eat.

"Hey Trick, Ruby, how's it going?" Tinker called to them as they entered. She just nodded to Orion, neither of them really spoke to each other.

Arrow was surprised they came together. "Were you guys hanging out?"

"Nah, it was more of a same place at the same time thing." Trick told him and spotted the glasses, "Having a party are we? And no one invited me!" He plunged a pretend knife into his heart.

Swift Heart held out a glass to Trick, "Come on over and join us."

"Ruby, Orion?" Fauna was moving to get a wine chalice made for a Pegasus to drink from.

Knowing Orion was uncomfortable beside her she gained her Pegasus form. "Yeah mom. So what's the occasion?"

Swift Heart waited for Trick to be in his chair before she blurted out, "I'm pregnant!"

"EEW! Gross!" He scrunched up his face at knowing what his parents had been doing.

Grumpy pinched him, "Try again."

"I mean, awesome! It's going to be so cool having another sibling." He took a drink of his wine.

"Oh there's more," Tinker grinned as Trick had his mouth full of wine, "I'm pregnant too! You're going to be an uncle Trick!"

His eyes widened as the wine flew from his mouth, spraying Blue and Arrow who had been across from him.

"You're what!"

Ruby was looking shocked as well, "You're having a kid?" She asked her brother.

"Yup. Congratulations Auntie Ru Ru." He was wiping the wine off his face.

"Awwww I like it Ruby. You should definitely let them call you that." Fauna told her.

"It makes me sound like a kangaroo."

Trick was still starring at his mom and sister, mouth hanging open. "How...what...but...she...and...you..."

Grumpy handed him one of the bottles of wine, "Tell me about it."

"I think we fried his brain mom," Tinker could hardly suppress her laughter.

"Well whatever logical parts were left," Swift Heart didn't hold back her laughter and fell back in her chair. Tinker couldn't hold back her laughter either.

"So Trick, do you think you'll be able to think properly again?" Arrow asked.

"I think I'm going to be spending the next nine months in my burrow pretending I'm not related to either of you."

"And that's his baby gift to you!" Ruby told Swift Heart and Tinker with a short laugh of her own.

Orion grumbled next to her, "Your family is so weird." Ruby shot him a look.

"Weird is right," Grumpy agreed with Orion, "I'm still wondering just what Arrow and Tinker's kid will actually _be_."

"That's a good point," Blue agreed, "Cuisine Heart is a Care Bear Pig with semi-functional wings but my son can't shift in to a Care Bear form so it's kind of up in the air."

"Do you think it could be effected by Arrow's guardian form? He takes that often enough that I think it should." Fauna put in.

"That's true." Arrow agreed with his mom. "But I also think Ruby and I got our human form because of you, not dad."

"I'm not sure if it could," Tinker interjected, "I mean other expecting Pegasus mares shift and as far as I know the guardian form of the parents has no effect on the child, not that I've ever noticed. Plus I kind think Arrow's 'contribution' has ended and he's been in human form whenever we had sex."

"This is why I plan on sticking with my own kind. Too many what ifs and questions involved in the baby department. " Ruby said to which Orion agreed.

Trick scoffed, "Well now that we know that I sure am going to sleep better at night." He had shuddered when his sister had mentioned her sex life.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Trick.

Swift Heart leaned against Grumpy with a smile. She was happy to see the ice breaking between the two. She had all but given up on them getting together. But one look at Orion made her smile vanish, he was draping a wing possessively around Ruby's shoulders and glaring at Trick.

"So should we spread the word here or keep it to ourselves?" Arrow asked, "I know that you're going to want to tell everyone in the Kingdom of Caring," he nodded to his wife and mother-in-law.

"Tell your herd for now but no one else. They can let it trickle around." Fauna told them and Blue nodded in agreement.

"I'll keep it quiet for now too. People will figure it out soon enough when she starts to show and you want to make sure nothing goes wrong." Ruby tapped her hoof three time to ward off bad energy.

"On that note, I was thinking about just living in the Kingdom of Caring while I'm expecting," Tinker chipped in.

"So you can be close to mommy." Trick asked her with a little whine in his voice.

This time Fauna whacked him on the back of the head, "I love you but I will whoop you."

Scowling he sneered at his adoptive aunt. Fauna continued unfazed, "I think that's best. We don't really know how care bear pregnancies work."

Arrow nodded, "I'm good with that too."

"Plus I know mom's going to drag me out for baby things to experience together," Tinker added.

"You got that right Tinker Bug!" Swift Heart nodded, "As much as I love the Falls I don't want to trek to find you every time I want to so some bonding."

"Wouldn't have that problem if you had wings, like a Pegasus." Orion muttered loud enough for only Ruby to hear.

"You can comment on anyone but Swift Heart and Grumpy. They are like second parents to me so knock it off." She hissed back at him.

Snorting he took another glug of wine.

"Oh and Fauna I intend to include you on our shopping sprees as well." Swift Heart told her.

"Lucky me."

As always Blue had just the response ready. "What if your grandkid is a girl and they deck her out in pink attire because you weren't there to stop it?"

She looked to Grumpy and Arrow, "One of you come get me on every shopping trip."

Both nodded, totally willing to lessen the amount of pink.

"I won't object to that," she turned to Trick, "What about you?"

"What about me? I am not going baby shopping if that's what you're implying. But I will be buying the kid a helmet so he or she can go on motorcycle rides with cool uncle Trick."

Both Tinker and Swift Heart glared at Trick so hard that he felt like he was about to shrivel up.

"Word of advice son: Never offer motorcycle rides to the children of your sister and especially not your mother," Grumpy spoke cautiously to Trick.

"My bad. No motorcycle for the kiddies, got it." He became very focused on his knees.

"I'm leaving. Find me when you're done here."

Ruby nodded and Orion nudged her before trotting away without so much as a goodbye to anyone.

"Quite a catch you go there sis. Man of few words."

"Yeah I stopped caring what you thought 3 boyfriends ago." She rolled her eyes at him. "Swifty I want to be in on the baby stuff too. They have the cutest little outfits for babies!"

"Of course Ruby. I know Tink and I both want you involved." She knew it also meant Ruby would be spending more time in Care-a-Lot and less with Orion.

"You're always welcome to join us," Tinker nodded. "So what should we do right now?" she asked, looking to everyone else in the room for ideas.

"We can go grab the stuff out of the nest you want to take back to our other house. And while we are there we can tell the herd we're expecting. Plus we need to say goodbye to everyone for a while."

"We're going to head back now I think. When you guys come we'll tell everyone the good news." Swift Heart said getting up from her seat.

Tinker hugged her mom, "See you soon, let's go Arrow," she said to her mate, giving him a kiss before he changed to his Pegasus form and she climbed on as they flew out and back to the herd ground of the golden Eagles.

Widgeon spotted them arriving, "There you are. We were wondering where you'd gotten off to so early."

"Sorry we had some things that needed to be taken care of and then we had some family time."

"Oh were the in-laws about? I do enjoy your mothers company Tinker." He grinned at the bear.

"Oh she definitely was, dad was here too," Tinker nodded as she slid off on to her nest, "And there's more coming soon as well," she placed a hand over her tummy.

"More guests, but the Spring festival just ended," as usual Pallas jumped to the wrong guess.

"No, because Tinker and her mom are both pregnant," Arrow explained.

Widgeon whinnied in joy and moved to lay his head against Tinker. "Congratulations darling! May Nightshade smile upon you and give you an easy and healthy time!"

Pallas was prancing, "That's so cool! Your kids are going to be like siblings!"

"No, slow cerebrum. Not at all." Widgeon would explain it to him later. Moving over to Arrow he reared and sunk his teeth into his mane, "You dog."

Laughing Arrow dislodged Widgeon.

"Thanks Widgeon, you too Pallas," Tinker hugged Widgeon, "But we're going to move to the Kingdom of Caring for the next nine months. Mom wants to do all sorts of mother-daughter baby bonding, plus while I trust Kyrios, Take Care knows more about Care Bear pregnancies, though I may need Kyrios to visit in case I end up growing a Pegasus foal inside my womb."

"That sounds painful! Why would you do a silly thing like that?"

Widgeon moved to clobber Pallas but Arrow intercepted him, "Widgeon remember the breathing. You have to be patient with him and let it go. Hurting him is not a long term solution."

He nodded and inhaled deeply.

"But I agree. And if that's the case I apologize ahead of time Hon." Arrow told her with a sheepish look.

"I can handle it," Tinker kissed him, "I think I'm strong enough and if that's the case I'm sure that Kyrios can handle it. And your mom handled it when she was in human form. Now let's get my stuff and head home," she turned to her's and Arrow's friends, "would you two like to help us? You could visit the Kingdom of Caring for the first time," she offered.

"That sounds like an excellent proposition to me." He turned to Pallas, "You will be on your best behavior, do you hear me?"

He stood at full attention, "Absolutely! No foolery on my part what so ever!"

"We accept your invitation."

"Cool. Start by carrying the blankets." Arrow flung them onto Widgeons back using his teeth.

Tinker gathered a couple personal effects from home, nothing much for her. "Anything else we need?" she asked her mate.

He smirked, "Just one think." Turning to his friend he asked, "Pallas can you get one of the big bags of moonberries we harvested last season. I'm going to be needing them if I'm living in Care-a-Lot for 9 months."

He nodded and trotted off to do so. It was only a minute or so before he returned with the bag slung around his neck.

"Now I'm ready. Let's fly."

Tinker climbed on to her mate's back and the three Pegasus took off for the Care-a-Lot portal. It didn't take long for them to reach the portal as Arrow knew the way by heart.

"Equis avi," Tinker spoke the words to open the portal and they stepped through to the Kingdom of Caring.

"Welcome to the home of the Care Bear Family," Tinker said as she slid off Arrow's back, waiting for Pallas' and Widgeon's reactions.

Pallas's head was darting from side to side. He saw multicolored trees with heart shaped leaves and rainbows scattered in odd places. The ground under his feet was firm despite the clouds visible. When looking from side to side proved to not be enough he began walking and then running. "Look at all the pretty colors! Do you see this Widgeon? How come our trees don't look like this? Wow! The river is a rainbow!" With each statement he went running past the group in a different direction.

"Oh dear Daybreak he's worse!" Widgeon groaned, closing his eyes. They heard a splash and knew Pallas had dove into the river.

"Can Pallas swim?" Tinker asked, concerned.

"Unfortunately yes." Widgeon mumbled.

Arrow was about to go check on his friend when he came streaking back, flapping his wings to scatter multi-colored water as he went. "Widgeon look! It's raining colors! Tinker what else is there? This place is sooooo cool!"

"Let's get to our home first, then I can show you around," Tinker offered, hoping that Pallas could hold it in for just a minute or two.

"Okay!" he pranced next to Tinker as they walked to Care-a-Lot. He was able to contain himself to the boundary with the Forest of Feelings but seeing nothing but clouds in front of him, his control vanished. With a whinny he charged at the clouds and spread his wings, swooping through cloud banks.

"I'm not associated with him, at all. If people ask me if I know him I'm going to say, 'Whom are you referring to?'"

Arrow nodded in agreement. "Pallas! Chill or I'm sending you home."

Coming back to his friends panting he grinned at them, "Sorry. I think I got it out of my system."

They continued the walk to the house, with Pallas barely staying with them.

"What would he have gotten out of his system?" Tinker asked as they entered her house and managed to set their things down, "Ok you can go wild now," She gave Pallas her permission.

"But this isn't as colorful." Pallas whimpered.

"He gets over stimulated by colors. It's one of the reasons we use him as a decoy in night tag. He likes looking like a big glowing paint pallet." Widgeon told her as he looked around the house. "Your home is lovely."

"Thanks Widgeon, and Pallas," she turned to the crazier of the two, "I meant you could go outside and go nuts."

He was out the door in a blink, hollering about going cloud diving and rainbow sliding.

"Maybe you should have had a baby with him, I think he was meant to be a Care Bear." Arrow teased his mate.

"Are you kidding, he's worse than my twin brother!" Tinker replied giving Arrow a playful shove.

"Well don't just stand there, give me a tour. I've never seen a lot of these contraptions before. And what on earth do you need all this space for?" He was used to only using a "nest" for sleeping.

"Well this is the living room," Tinker explained, the couch and chairs are to sit and relax in, but that's mostly for bipeds. That's a television over there for watching shows, more on that later." Tinker led Widgeon in to the kitchen, "This is where we store food, the refrigerator and freezer over there is for keeping perishable food for long periods of time and other stuff is in the cupboards. I can prepare food with the stove and other utensils." She looked at Widgeon: "With me so far?"

He nodded, keeping his wings clamped down tight so they didn't knock into everything. "I assume you are mostly human here. The tight quarters don't seem to allow much movement for our kind."

Arrow nodded, in his human form, and clapped a hand on Widgeons shoulder. "That would require a house with much more space than we need. But believe me, I don't complain. I like human form."

Nodding he grinned at Tinker, "Continue miss tour guide."

"Well the bedrooms are over here," Tinker gestured down a hall, "but you should probably find somewhere more comfortable for you, maybe your eagle form would fit around here better. There's not much else significant around here though. Any questions?"

He shifted down and settled on Arrows shoulder, careful not to dig his talons into it. "Don't you guys feel confined being inside like this? I know I couldn't stand not being under the open sky at night. Although I suppose this helps if it rains." He looked at the roof.

"It's different for me," Tinker admitted, "I do love the Falls but I was raised under a roof so I often feel most comfortable in a home. I've gotten used to sleeping under the stars but in general it's just more familiar." Tinker walked back to the living room and sat down on a couch.

Arrow joined her and Widgeon transferred to the back of the sofa between them. "I was fine with it because I was raised in the caves and I slept at Grumpy and Swift Hearts house a lot growing up."

Widgeon gazed around the room, "The more I see, the more this place does seem to suite you both. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"You're welcome Widgeon," Tinker stroked his neck feathers, "Want to stick around or are you going to head back to the Falls?"

"I'll stick around. Someone has to keep an eye on dingus out there, and I don't want him frightening the rest of your family."

"They are used to the unusual. But I'm glad you're sticking around for a while." Arrow loved his wife and he didn't mind living here, but he was a Pegasus and always had that need to be part of a herd.

Tinker snickered at the nickname for Pallas, "I wonder what will happen if he runs into Playful Heart or Funshine."

"I'm sure we'll know. There's no way Loud Heart won't start screaming if he sees a strange Pegasus just go darting by." Arrow reasoned.

Widgeon flinched, "Those two are the pranksters right? I hope for all our sakes he doesn't run into them."

"Afraid he'll join them?" Tinker asked.

"Afraid he'll inspire them. Pallas has a way of carrying dumb luck with him. Things often happen by accident around him but they always have a good ending for one of those involved. That's why no one can ever stay mad at him." Widgeon told her.

"And that's why you're his best friend then," Tinker surmised.

"That's why indeed. Plus he helped me the most after my parents died to get me out of my depression."

"Are you ready to face the masses? I think we should go to meet up with Tinks parents soon. And track down Pallas." Arrow voiced.

"I'm good," Tinker stood up, "And I don't think Pallas will be hard to find."

Getting to the door first Arrow opened it for Widgeon, allowing him to fly out and regain his true form. A cloud mobile was coming in, piloted by Illusion Heart causing Widgeon to strain his neck to look at it.

"Ahh so that's how you get around. I knew you were too smart to take the power of flight for granted."

"True, but I prefer Arrow's ride," She kissed her mate, "Now let's go see my parents."

Swift Heart and Grumpy had gone for a walk when they got back to Care-a-Lot. Everything happened so fast that afternoon that they didn't have any time to themselves to be excited about the news. Walking hand in hand they took their time strolling along and thinking their separate thoughts.

It surprised Swift Heart when she felt Grumpy tug her closer and kiss her temple, head resting on hers briefly. "I'm excited about our baby. I know I didn't seem it earlier but it was just a lot to take in."

"I know honey. And you actually did very well." She kissed him, getting a smile out of him. "And we've already done this once so think how easy it'll be for us."

He laughed sarcastically, "Oh yeah. Easy."

As they walked they saw Pallas go shooting by. He was making all kinds of noises as he dove into another rainbow, coming out on the other side covered in colors for a few brief seconds.

"Looks like the kids are here. Let's head home so we can meet up with them."

Nodding she and Grumpy headed back to their house.

Tinker, Arrow and Pallas ran in to Grumpy and Swift Heart right when they arrived back home, "Hi mom, dad!" Tinker gave both her parents a big hug, "Pallas and Widgeon came for a visit."

"We saw. Pallas went running by when we were on our walk." Swift Heart smiled to Widgeon, "Welcome to our home. I hope it wasn't too much of a shock for you."

"On the contrary, I found it most delightful. Not as delightful as Pallas I'm afraid but still it seems like a nice place to live."

"Well let's go inside for now," Arrow offered.

"Sounds good," Tinker agreed.

Widgeon shifted back down to golden eagle form and assumed his place on Arrows shoulder.

"If you all want to wait till dinner we can go to the Hall and make the announcement then. Everyone should be around since True and Noble like to have a big family dinner at least once a week. It's harder to do every night now that there are so many kids running around." Swift Heart told them as she went to get them food to snack on.

"Sounds good to me mom," Tinker nodded as she and the others sat down at the kitchen table and snacked.

At dinner that evening it didn't escape anyone's notice that they had two new additions, and that those two were not regulars in the Kingdom of Caring.

Pallas was digging into the strange food with a vigor usually reserved for prisoners of war upon their release and as such was making Widgeon ignore him entirely. He was carrying on a conversation with Renegade, catching him up on any major Falls news he may have missed.

Noble Heart called the room to order. "All right everyone as you all noticed we have two friends of Arrow and Tinker here with us tonight so please make them feel welcome. And on that note, is there some special occasion that caused this visit?" He directed the question to Tinker and Arrow.

Nodding to his wife and giving her hand a squeeze he indicated she should make the announcement. Trick flinched in his seat, which was on the opposite side of the room from his family. Today had just been too eventful for him.

Clearing her throat Tinker spoke out, "Actually there are special circumstances behind their being here. Arrow and I needed help moving some stuff over because we decided to spend the next 9 months or so here, since I'm having a baby."

There were a few gasps of surprise, mostly from the second generation kids. They knew Tinker and Arrow had been married but it was odd for one of their generation to be having a kid.

"Congratulations Tinker! I bet you two are super excited!" Melody called from her spot at the table.

Tinker smiled at her and gripped Arrows hand tighter. "We are." Before anyone else could say anything she continued, "But that isn't the only thing we have to celebrate tonight."

Swift Heart grinned and looked around at the expectant faces of her family, this big reveal thing always made her giggle. "Grumpy and I are expecting as well."

"Oh my ssssstarssss!" Cozy Heart's flippers flew to her beak in surprise. "Are you sssserioussss? Did you two plan thissss?"

Mother and daughter shook their heads. "Nope happy accident."

A laugh of disbelief sounded from opposite Swift Heart. "Trickster Heart." was all she said as a reprimand and he fell silent.

True Heart was smiling at them, "Well it is certainly odd timing. But I imagine we will all grow used to the idea. You know I am excited for any new addition to this family."

"Believe me if I can anyone can." Grumpy mumbled earning himself a jab in the ribs.

Cuisine Heart grinned at his cousin, "At least I won't be the only weirdo hybrid around here anymore." Arrow laughed at him.

Renegade scowled at his son, "You aren't a weirdo. But it will be interesting since Arrow doesn't even have a cousin form."

"We're all here for you Tinker honey if you need anything." Treat Heart sent her a smile.

"Thank you all."

"And Swifty." She looked to Brave Heart, "You owe us one good cousin since the last one you birthed didn't turn out quite as expected."

"Hey! I'm in the room you know." Trick called indignantly.

Playful Heart came to his defense, "We think you turned out just fine. Much better than these other sticks in the mud." Trick grinned widely at him in thanks.

Widgeon shook his head, "Not sure that praise is worth much if what I've heard is correct.

"I'll do my best Brave Heart. Just for you." She called back with a wink.

"Well you'll have too since poor Grampy Grumpy will be too tired from all the diaper changing." His comment got a few laughs from some of the older Care Bears.

"Very funny Brave Heart."

Over the course of the meal others came over to wish the couples their congratulations and opinions on the situation.

Tinker smiled, grateful for the reception she'd received from the others as she ate. An odd thought crept in to her head, one of familiarity but she passed it off as she continued to eat.

Four months later, Tinker and Swift Heart were at Take Care's with Arrow and Grumpy for their first ultrasounds. Tinker was showing a bit more than her mother but their baby bumps were quite visible by now. Swift Heart went first, lying down on the exam table as Take Care rubbed the gel on Swift's tummy and pressed the sound generator on her tummy.

"Ok, just give it a moment," He said as he turned on the ultrasound screen.

Arrow made a face as at the image came up all grey and fuzzy. "That's it? I don't see anything at all."

"That's because you aren't trained in how to read an ultrasound." Take Care mumbled at him while focusing on the screen. "Yup. There it is." He pointed to the shadowy image of a very small looking baby. It's little hands and feet were curled in and it's chin was tucked down.

Grumpy grinned when he saw what was on top of its head, "Looks like we're having another rabbit."

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Swift Heart asked.

Take Care moved the wand around making Swift Heart laugh, "Sorry. I forgot you were ticklish. It's still early but it looks like a girl. I'll know for sure next time." Pressing some buttons he took a picture of the ultrasound and printed it out. Alright everything else looks good at this point. You're done."

"Oh mom I can't believe how tiny it looks." Tinker was looking at the screen with a hand on her belly. She was eager to see her kid now.

Sitting up Swift Heart wiped the gel off her stomach and got off the table. "All yours Tinker."

"Thanks mom," Tinker nodded as she got up on the table. Arrow took her hand as Take Care spread the gel over her tummy.

"It's cold!" she shivered at bit.

"Yes it is," Take Care nodded as he pressed the wand to Tinker's tummy. A few moments passed as Take Care squinted at the screen: "Huh, that's unexpected."

"What? What is?" Arrow asked, a bit concerned.

"It seems you're having twins, Tinker," Take Care replied, "that's not too surprising since you and Arrow are both part of a set of twin's yourself, it's the form that's interesting." He continued.

"Form?" Tinker asked, a bit nervous.

"Take a look," Take Care pointed at the two forms, one a bit larger than the other, "One looks like a Care Bear or Cousin the other, well it looks more like a horse, or more accurately a Pegasus foal."

"Oh my..." was all Tinker could say.

"Oh crap!" Arrow was going a little white as he looked at the Pegasus foal on screen. "Babe I am so sorry."

Grumpy frowned, "Is she going to be okay? Pegasus foals get pretty big and she has a whole nother kid in there too."

Swift Heart moved to place a hand on Tinker's shoulder.

"I'm fine, for now," Tinker looked at her tummy as Take Care carefully snapped the picture and wiped the gel off her tummy, "but I think I need to go visit the Falls for a while. Maybe someone there will know some magic that could help me with this."

"Good idea hun. Talk to Fauna. She was able to get those two to shift when she shifted so there must be some way to make this more comfortable for you." Swift Heart had pointed to Arrow while she spoke.

He stood thinking, "We can talk to one of the healers. Kyrios might be able to help."

"I hope so," Tinker slid off the table so she could head out, "I told Kyrios that this might happen so maybe she could have a solution for this."

"Make sure you two come back here and tell me what you find out. Sine I'll be your OBGYN I need to know everything that occurs in regards to your health."

Arrow nodded to Take Care Bear, still looking pale and starting to sweat a little.

"And stop by to let us know what happens." Swift Heart told her daughter.

"I will mom, don't worry," Tinker reassured her as she and Arrow left the office. Arrow shifted to his Pegasus form and Tinker climbed on as they took off for the falls. The flight passed in silence save for the password to open the portal as they both had their own thoughts about the situation.

Their first destination was the Royal Caves. Tinker stayed on Arrow's back as they entered the cave, a bit too nervous to walk.

"Fauna, Blue are you here?" she called.

There was no answer.

"Mom, dad?" Still no answer. "Hang tight Tinker. We'll see if we can find them." Instead of wasting time flying all over the Falls, Arrow headed for the small area given to the grey wolf herd. Even if Fauna wasn't there it was where Thunder nested and he would know where she was.

Landing on the edge of the territory he called "Uncle Thunder? You here?"

The thundercloud colored Pegasus came trotting over. "To what do I owe this visit?" He grinned at the two, but it vanished when he saw their faces. "Is everything okay?"

"Sort of. We kind of need to find mom. Do you know where she is?"

He nodded, "Yeah she went to settle a fight in the desert region. Do you need me to do anything?"

Arrow shook his head. "Nope it's all good now. Thanks."

Watching them fly away to the desert he headed in the opposite direction to track down Blue, not liking the looks on the Kingling and Queenlings faces.

As they flew Arrow called back to Tink, "How you doing?"

"Physically I'm fine," Tinker replied, "but nervous about this. I'm still happy but I'm just worried about what might happen..."

"Me too. I thought we'd be lucky and not have to worry about this. But I guess we used up all our luck getting this far."

Locating Fauna they saw she had just finished scolding the adolescent desert pegasis who had been throwing cacti at each other. Shifting down to her human form she rotated her shoulder, rubbing the joint and wincing. It had never fully healed from being stabbed with that gold knife and it bothered her if she went flying for long periods.

Seeing Tinker and Arrow she waved at them "Hey! I didn't think I'd see you till tomorrow. How'd the ultrasound go?"

"That's why we're here," Tinker replied, "turns out I'm having twins and one of them is a Pegasus foal."

Fauna seemed nonplused for once. "And you two are freaking out over the fact that this foal is going to be huge and you might not be able to carry it."

Her son nodded going paler.

"Oh Arrow relax. It's going to be fine. If humans can carry Centaur babies then Tinker can certainly do this. Besides, I thought this might happen after we joked about it before so Kyrios and I worked up a solution. Go see her and she can explain it to you 'cause like I said, the only magic I'm really god at is shifting."

Going to Tinker she gave her a hug, "Really. This isn't a huge deal." She laughed, "Forgive my pun."

"Thanks Fauna, wait centaurs?" Tinker was hit by the oddity of her statement.

She nodded, "Centaurs can procreate in two ways. One is with females of their own kind and the other is with human females. It's how they did it all the time before they left the mortal world. See female centaurs are extremely hard to please and need to be given several gifts that meet their standards before a male is permitted to mate with them."

"Oh ok, I don't think I want to know more about that," Tinker replied as she got back on her mate's back, "We should go see Kyrios then Arrow."

As her son took off she resumed rolling her shoulder, smiling to herself that at least one of her grandkids was a foal.

"Fauna, there you are! Did Arrow find you already?" Blue and Thunder came running up to her.

"I sent them here when they came looking for you at our herd grounds. I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

She nodded to them, "Everything is fine. They had the ultrasound today and it turns out they're having twins. A foal and a Care Bear. So they got a little panicked about the foal."

Blue exhaled, "But everyone is healthy?"

"For now yup. I told them to talk to Kyrios and get the thing we worked on for just such a scenario."

With their worries eased they began to talk about what the foal and its twin would be like.

Kyrios was expecting the visit from Tinker and Arrow at some point so she wasn't surprised when they landed on her nest.

"Ahh good to see you Queenling Tinker and Kingling Arrow," she greeted them, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes," Arrow replied as Tinker slid off his back, "Tinker's having twins and one of them is a foal."

"And you're worried about the size of the foal because of Tinker's body size," Kyrios surmised, "its fortunate that I've figured out a solution to this just in case. Come in please," she gestured to her hut, shifting to her eagle form before flying in.

Tinker shared a look with Arrow, who shifted to his own eagle form to avoid taking up extra space as they entered.

"So what's the solution?" Arrow asked as they entered the hut.

"This!" Kyrios produced a jar full of some clear gel. Holding it carefully with her wings, "Just lie down Tinker and let me spread this on your belly."

"Alright," Tinker lay down, "What is it exactly?" she asked as Kyrios carefully poured a rather large amount of the gel on to her front and began to rub it into her skin; the gel was surprisingly warm.

"A special compound I developed and tested over the last few months, just give me a moment to work it in," the healer replied. Tinker shuddered a bit as she could practically feel the stuff seeping in to her skin. Kyrios eventually stopped, letting the rest of the compound soak in to Tinker's skin, "There that should work."

"So what is this stuff anyways?" Tinker asked, as she saw the stuff finish soaking into her body.

"Endurance and elasticity gel. I'll think of a more creative name later," Kyrios replied, "Quite simply once you give it a few minutes to take effect your skin and womb will become much more durable and elastic so your body can easily contain the size of the foal within so there's no risk of you bursting and even if the foal kicks you there won't be any real damage. As an added bonus this should eliminate any stretch marks you might have gotten from this."

Tinker sighed in relief, "Thank you, Kyrios, I can't tell you how relieved I am."

"I can. Thank you Kyrios! You have taken a huge worry off my shoulders." Arrow sighed in relief, letting his wings sag as he did so. Now he could be happy about having twins and less worried about its effect on his wife.

Tinker carefully hugged the eagle healer, "Now I need to go tell mom and dad not to worry about this, Take Care as well," She stroked Kyrios' neck feathers before Arrow took off.

"I'm always happy to help!" Kyrios called after them, their flight faster now that the worry was gone.

Stopping first at Take Care Bears they let him know about the jelly substance and how it would help Tinker. He was impressed by the stuff and mentioned that he wanted to speak with Kyrios in the future and see if they could trade medicinal knowledge.

Dropping Tinker off at her parents' house he didn't move to shift down, "I told Trick I'd track him down and tell him the ultrasound results. I'll meet you at home later."

"Okay. Say hi to my brother for me." She kissed Arrows nose and he flew away.

Tinker practically skipped through the door, Swift Heart was in front of her in an instant.

"So how are things?" Swift Heart asked still worried about the results.

"Things are great," Tinker reassured her mother, "Kyrios rubbed some gel on my belly that's going to make my skin and womb more durable and stretch more easily so no more worries."

"Phew!" Swift Heart sighed, "I could kiss that healer if I saw her."

"Where's dad?" Tinker asked, noticing that he wasn't around.

"Got called on a caring mission," Swift Heart replied, "and I have the day off for now. Where's Arrow?"

"He went to find my brother. So what should we do now mom?" Tinker asked, a bit curious about what her mom had in mind.

"Hmm," Swift Heart's face lit up, "Oh I know, we can go clothes shopping."

"Baby clothes?" Tinker was a bit taken aback, "Shouldn't we wait until we know the genders or even save that for the shower."

"No, Tinker," Swift Heart put an arm around her daughter's shoulders, "Maternity clothes for us so we won't wake up one day and find ourselves without anything that fits us."

"Oh, that does make more sense," Tinker felt a bit silly at not figuring that out.

"Well let's go then," Swift Heart practically dragged her daughter out the door as she created a cloud car for them to ride down to earth on. Tinker stayed silent for the whole trip, unsure what to say as the idea of her and her mother bonding over mutual pregnancies was still a bit weird for her to wrap her head around.

They landed at a mall where Swift Heart knew there was a great shop for expecting mothers and led her daughter there. They got some odd looks when they mentioned they were mother and daughter but no one really gave it a second thought while Swift Heart and Tinker checked out the various maternity dresses and clothes.

"So do you have any name ideas?" Swift Heart asked her daughter as she tried on a rather large maternity jogging shirt she could afford to wear if she wanted to keep exercising.

"Nothing yet, I mean I need to think of a Care Bear name and something more, appropriate for a Pegasus," Tinker decided to try on a ruby red maternity dress which was meant for someone a bit larger than she was.

"How's this mom?" she asked.

"It's a bit big on you for now but I'm sure Arrow will love it," Swift Heart nodded at her.

"I'm going to keep it then," Tinker carefully removed the dress and folded it and set it to start the pile of things they were going to buy.

"Score yoga pants!" Swift Heart grabbed several of these and moved on to looking at blouses. "So talk to me Tinker. What are you most nervous about or what are some questions you need the answer to?" Picking up a mint green floral design peasant style top she held it up in front of the mirror. "Yea this will go great with those pants."

"Well, how painful is the birth?" It was really the first thing on Tinker's mind.

"Oh it's pretty painful. And you are going to have to do it twice, just like me. The worst part is the contractions. They last the longest and just get worse with time. The pushing pain barely lasts long enough to be a real inconvenience."

Tinker shuddered, "Good thing I got the gel from Kyrios, birthing a foal is probably going to be even more painful for my size. Also," Tinker paused, this was a bit weird but she asked anyway, "Are my breasts going to get more sensitive?"

"Yup, and bigger too. But that's really a small thing in comparison to the other things that change. The one thing that drove me crazy was having to pee more often. That brother of yours lived on my bladder." Moving down the racks of cloths she found a really comfortable looking night shirt and added 2 to the pile, one for each of them.

"I'll keep that in mind mom, hmm," Tinker traced through some simpler dresses, "see anything here you like?" she asked as she stroked through the dresses.

Skimming she found a purple and blue one she liked. "This one looks good. But were you planning on wearing only dresses?"

"I'm not good with clothes mom, I mean I don't really wear anything in the Falls," Tinker admitted, "Could you show me some other things?"

Grabbing her hand she pulled her over to the yoga pants, "These were my best friend the first time around. They are flexible and supportive at the same time. Try to avoid jeans when you can because they are a bit confining."

Afterwards she moved on to plain tank tops, "These are good to wear under your shirts as another layer. Layering is key to keeping up with hot and cold flashes."

"Hot and cold flashes?" Tinker asked as she selected some yoga pants and a couple blue and red tank tops.

Her mother nodded, "You heard me. One minute you'll be boiling hot, even though it's 30 degrees outside or whatever. And then all of a sudden you'll be freezing your buns off. Same thing happens when it's hot out too. It could be 98 degrees and I'd be shivering."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tinker nodded, "What about mood swings?"

"They depend on the person. Mine weren't too awful but Fauna was a nightmare. Blue has more than a few scars as a result of them." she chuckled, "I did start crying once when I realized we had run out of fabric softener."

"Really," Tinker paused, "Fabric softener?"

"I wanted to wash your dads work clothes and I couldn't so I felt awful for some reason and like a horrible wife." She grinned, "Your dad though kissed me thoroughly and insisted he didn't mind if his coveralls were stiff and dirty."

"That sounds like dad alright," Tinker nodded grinning. Tinker turned back to the pile of clothes they had gathered, "Think we need anything else, mom?" she asked.

"Nope I think this is a good place to start." Picking up her pile of clothes she headed for the cash register. "Let's head over to the food court after this, I could really go for a smoothie."

"Me too," Tinker replied, grabbing her own set of clothes. The cashier rang them through and bagged their clothes separately when they paid.

In the food court Tinker searched around, "Any suggestions for drinks?" she asked.

She pointed to a smoothie stall, "That place looks good to me." Going up to the cash register she didn't even glance at the menu, "Hi, can I get a passion fruit smoothie with extra kiwi please. And she'll have-" She looked to Tinker for her order.

"I'll have the same thing."

"Coming right up."

When their drinks were done they took them over to a table and sat down. Sighing Swift Heart propped her feet up on one of the empty chairs, "Much better."

"Mmmm," Tinker sucked down her smoothie, "So is there anything else you think I should be aware of?"

"Not off the top of my head. But read the books because it's been a long time since I had you and your brother. And if anything comes up, feel free to ask."

"I will mom, thanks. What do you think my brother and mate are up to?" she asked.

Swift Heart shrugged, "Probably playing video games or whatever else boys do to forget girls exist. Your dad calls it organizing the garage." She rolled her eyes, "Like I don't know he has a TV and mini fridge stashed out there."

"So I should just let him have his alone time then?" Tinker asked.

"Yeah you both need it. Spending every single moment of your marriage together isn't healthy for anyone."

"I'll keep that in mind mom," she took another deep drink, "So what should we do now?" she asked.

"We can head home unless you had something else you wanted to pick up down here." Finishing off her drink she chucked the cup into the trash can.

"Nothing else really," Tinker admitted, chucking her own empty cup in to the trash can, "You don't have anything else mom?"

"You forget honey, I've done this once before so I have some stuff already." She patted her slight bulge, "And since I only have your sister this time I don't need to be getting two of anything." Swift Heart smiled, "Come to think of it, this pregnancy is going to be a breeze compared to last time."

"Lucky you," Tinker was a bit sarcastic then sighed, "Sorry but I'm still a bit nervous about this, I mean how big am I going to get with a foal and a normal kid inside me?"

"Hopefully they will only grow as big as your body can support them. That's what happens with twins, they are slightly smaller than single birth babies. I'm just wondering if you'll be carrying them for a full year like Fauna had to."

"Ugg I hope not, worst case scenario I'll have to do the birth thing twice, once for the Care Bear and another for the foal," Tinker held her head, "I need to lie down mom, we should go home."

She got up and headed outside with her daughter. Making sure Tinker got into the car alright she then drove for Care-a-Lot as smoothly as she could.


	27. Chapter 27

Tinker and Swift Heart's pregnancies progressed smoothly, though Tinker was getting bigger more quickly than her mother.

One night a couple months later Tinker and Arrow both had a hard time sleeping due to mutual headaches that they couldn't seem to get over. The next morning Tinker woke up and lay in bed, her mind a confused mix of thoughts and memories.

"It's warm," she said, "but what's going on," Tinker tried to sit up in bed but found her huge baby belly was in the way. For a moment she just stared at her swollen middle, which looked like she was already at full term.

"What's going on? Wait I remember," she lay back and thought, sorting out the memories, "I can remember, we fought No-Heart and then we vanished." Now it made sense, her memories from her former life had returned and for now she had to sort things out. She looked over and smiled at Arrow, her beloved mate. She remembered how they survived the dystrophic future together and how they grew up in peace, it was all very confusing but all of that was overridden by one thought: They had won!

Tinker kissed Arrow and nudged him to wake him up, he stirred: "Huh, Tinker what's going on?" he asked, sounding just as confused as she had been.

"We won, Arrow, just sit back and think, you should be able to remember our first lives now too." Tinker replied, hoping to keep him calm.

He sat a moment, thinking. Looking around the room he realized he and Tinker were still mates, just as they'd been before. They had gone up against No Heart and won, just like she said, but...his eyes widened as he looked to the floor, expecting to see Ruby's dead body. "Where is she? Is Ruby alright?"

Tinker put a hand on his face, "Arrow calm down and think for a moment."

Slightly panicked he looked at her, eyes instantly going to her belly, "Oh my god you're huge! But we just found out you were pregnant." His mind began to sort it out and he put a hand to his fore head, falling back on the pillows, "Wait. I got it now."

"There you go," Tinker reassured him, "We have an entirely different life this time around and... Wait how do you think the others feel? I think we should all get together to sort this out. See if you can find your sister and I'll call Trust, Melody and my brother. Meet us back here when you find her ok dear?"

He nodded and got up, albeit a bit shakily. Turning he quickly kissed her, moving his hand up to rest on her cheek. "I love you Tinker."

"I love you too Arrow," she gave him a deep kiss, "I'll see you shortly."

Once Arrow had departed, Tinker went to the phone and set about the business of contacting Trust Heart, Melody Heart and her brother Trickster Heart. No real explanations were needed as they all had had similar experiences waking up, which made things simple for her.

Once she was done, Tinker grabbed something to eat, she always felt hungry but that was to be expected. She looked down at her huge baby belly and stroked it, "I'm so happy we did it, now you can grow up in a peaceful, kind caring world."

As if in response she felt a kick from inside, she smiled then felt a stronger one. "Oof! You must be the Pegasus, good thing Kyrios gave me that gel or that could have really hurt."

Ruby was tossing and turning in her nest in human form. It had been a warm night in the Falls and she didn't need her fur as insulation. In her dream she was in a castle facing a dark robed figure. He was aiming a pointy green finger at Tinker and saying something. Whatever it was made her leap in front of Tinker and take the lightning bolt intended for her. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she screamed out as she woke up.

Sitting up she hurriedly leant over the edge of her nest and vomited. The dream wasn't gone, she felt like she was dying. Her head was assaulted with images, memories, from her previous life. No, her past life, before they fixed it.

"Ruby! Ruby! Wake up." Arrow came galloping up to her nest and she swore to Nightshade she had never been so happy to see him. Flinging her arms around his neck she clung tight to him, crying at the onslaught of images and feeling her lifeblood leave her body.

"It's okay, we all had it happen to us. But we're safe now, we did it." He shushed her, rubbing his nose on her back, "Easy Rubes I'm here. We are going to meet up with the others and sort this all out." She nodded but didn't release her hold on him. Nudging her onto his back he took flight headed back for Care-a-Lot.

Swift Heart was out for a morning jog; Grumpy had tried to get her to agree not to exercise but she had argued him down to letting her go for easy jogs and agreeing not to run at her usual crazy clip. She slowed for a moment and spotted Trust Heart and Melody Heart; the two have been seeing each other for the past year or so which was a bit odd from Swift Heart's perspective

"Good morning!" She called to them, "Where are you off to this morning?"

"Just going to see Tinker and Arrow, nothing major," Trust Heart called back.

Swift Heart nodded and watched them go. It was odd because while they were friends, Trust and Melody never really hung out with Tinker or Arrow.

Swift Heart stared down at her pregnant tummy, which was still a manageable size for her and her jogging, especially compared to last time: "What do you think?" she asked the unborn child, "Should we go and see if they remember everything?"

A couple kicks from within caused Swift Heart to giggle, "All right then, let's go and see just how they are doing," She decided to just walk to her daughter's house for now, no need to rush so she could let the former time travelers sort things out.

Trick hadn't left immediately for Tinkers house after her call. He had only managed to get up off the bathroom floor a few seconds before his phone rang. He had tasted polluted air and felt trapped and miserable. Then happy as memories of his time with Ruby came to mind. When he watched her die all over again he had felt like the ground had been pulled out from under his feet and had barely made it to the toilet.

Now he was pacing trying to get himself together. He didn't know how he was feeling about any of this. Just that suddenly his skin felt too confining.

"Just get to the others and it will make sense." Scrambling up the ladder he completely forgot to throw on a shirt and headed to his sisters in nothing but the sweats he slept in.

Eventually all six of them were seated around the kitchen table in Tinker and Arrow's home, all of them looking and feeling very awkward.

"So you all remember then," Tinker stated, there was no need to make it a question.

"Yeah I remember," Trick replied, "but how and why?"

"I can't really say, time travel is a complicated business, I can only assume whatever energy kept us from changing too dramatically until No-Heart was killed kicked in once we reached roughly the same age were when we time traveled." Tinker smiled and took Arrow's hand, "but I'd say things are much better now aren't they."

"Definitely," Arrow kissed Tinker, placing a hand on her swollen tummy.

"I'll say," Melody Heart Lioness had stood up and was stretching her legs rather enthusiastically, "I can remember being stuck in the wheelchair my whole life and my father's... condition. But now I feel so free and mobile!"

"At least your DNA hasn't changed," Trust Heart had his head on the table as he groaned, "Proud Heart's my mother now and I have these things," he stroked the whiskers on his face that were much longer now, more like a cat's, "And I keep catching myself licking myself to clean off, ughc!" he made a retching noise. Another obvious change he hadn't mentioned was that the heart patch around his left eye was orange instead of purple.

"I think it's cute," Melody teased him, stroking his cat-like whiskers.

"St-stop that!" Trust Heart was clearly embarrassed.

"Are you kids having fun?" All six of them turned to the door where Swift Heart had arrived, grinning at them.

"M-mom, how? What?" Tinker wasn't sure what to say, but Swift Heart held up a hand and walked over to her.

"Don't worry, Tink, I remember everything, I always have," she explained, "I think it's because of that blood transfusion you gave me, son," she nodded to Trick.

"Oh sure, no problem," Trick was obviously still having trouble thinking things through.

"Oh Ruby," Tinker noticed that Ruby hadn't spoken at all the time they were there, "Thanks for saving me, for making that sacrifice. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Ruby replied, still unsure how to feel about it.

"And Trick just went crazy after that," Arrow chipped in, "He even planted that mini bomb that Tinker made on No-Heart which really helped us win."

"So how does it feel?" Swift Heart asked, helping her daughter to stand.

"A bit odd, everything feels off mom, but I'm happy with this, oh!" She looked down to find that both her and her mom's baby bellies were pressed against one another.

Swift Heart grinned, "Looks like they want to meet sooner than they should be able to," she leaned in to Tinker so they could feel the movements of all the children. Swift Heart started on feeling the stronger kicks of the foal, but didn't back away.

While this was going on, Trust Heart Dog slipped out the front door, followed by Melody Heart. Melody managed to stop him and asked: "Is something wrong, Trust?"

"Sort of, I mean I can remember you as my half-sister and as just my girlfriend, and together," Trust Heart shuddered, "I mean I never felt like this about you before but now..."

Melody turned him around and placed her arms around his waist, "Don't worry about it, Trust Heart. There's nothing wrong with it. We have different parents and lives now. Don't let the odd memories of the past change what's true about us now." She carefully kissed Trust Heart. The dog just stood rigid for a moment, and then kissed back. Yeah, no point in overcomplicating things that really didn't have to be.

Ruby watched mother and daughter pressing their bellies together, laughing at their children's movements. A private conversation between Daybreak, Nightshade, and herself came back to her. She recalled the punishment they had placed upon her for having sex with Trick and she felt her stomach tie in knots. She was unaware her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

Arrow too felt a jolt as he remembered the scene right before Ruby had sacrificed herself. He was the only other person who knew she couldn't ever have kids with Trick, and that was all the old her wanted. To the current Ruby it wasn't such a big deal, he was annoying and they had barely spoken over the years. But Arrow knew now that she was feeling her old feelings for him; it must be eating her up inside.

"Sis. I'm so sorry." He whispered reaching over to grip her hand.

Squeezing back she got up, "I'm sorry I need a tissue." Keeping her head down she retreated into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Trick had watched her every move, concerned by the show of emotion from her. Now that he remembered how in love they had been he was having a hard time focusing on anything else. Especially when he remembered losing her. His past mind was arguing he should be so happy to see her alive that someone should have to pry them apart. But his present mind reminded him they weren't the same now; things weren't the way they were before. Ruby he knew was going through the same mental struggle only something was making it so much worse for her.

"We just need time to sort everything out, yeah that's it." He didn't want time though; he wanted to be smothering his girlfriend with kisses. Staring at the bathroom door he remembered their first kiss in the shower and got all tingly.

Arrow got up and kissed his wife's cheek, "I'm going to go talk with her. She really needs her brother right now."

"You sure you don't want back up?" Swift Heart asked him.

He shook his head, "Trust me if she's struggling the way I think she is, the last thing she wants is an audience. It's why she locked herself in." Knocking on the door he called, "Rubes, let me help you. Remember, it was you and me against the world. I'm never turning my back on you."

The door opened wide enough for Arrow to slide in before closing and locking once more.

Trick got up and hugged his mom from behind, "Glad I could save you mom. Life is so much better with you in it." He shuddered thinking of his depressed father and of not having Swift Heart.

Reaching up she patted his hands, "The feeling is mutual."

"You did very well Trick, you saved her twice you know," Tinker added, "Sorry about all the times I've said you were immature." Tinker didn't want to say anything about Ruby; she could tell that both of them were conflicted about their feelings so she moved to include Trick in a family hug.

Trick smiled, and then winced as he felt a kick from Tinker's unborn foal.

"Holy crap Tinker Bug, what are you feeding that thing!" He rubbed the spot on his abdomen where he felt the foal kick. He scooted a few inches away so as not to be "in the line of fire" again.

"Whatever I have a craving for, and remember the foal is bigger and stronger than my other kid," Tinker just smirked at her brother.

"Unacceptable. Someone has to tell that kid it's rude to kick people."

Swift Heart laughed at him, "Oh Trick honey. You aren't one to talk. You kicked me so much more than your sister did. I thought I was going to have bruises forever."

This information made him change his attitude towards the foal, "Hear that Tink? It's going to be just like me." It was then he also realized Melody and Trust were gone, "Hey? Where did the twerps go?"

"I think they went outside," Tinker gestured to the door, "they probably have some things to sort out. I mean they've been dating for a while now and they just remembered that they used to be related so..."

Trick yelped, "Oh gross. Incest much."

"Not anymore Trick. They aren't related this time around." Swift Heart chastised him giving him a little whack on the head to make the info stick.

"Glad to see the abuse of me has remained steady between the two time lines." He grumbled.

"Oh lighten up Trick, I can't believe _I_ just said that to _you_," Tinker giggled.

He ran to the window and looked around "Quick is the sky falling? Are pigs flying? Is it the end of the world?" Laughing he brought his head back inside.

"Well Cuisine Heart can glide or even fly a bit, not as well as a full Pegasus though," Tinker pointed out.

He shook his head, "That's beside the point. All I meant was-" Hearing the bathroom door open he looked over to see Arrow slide out.

"How is she?" Swift Heart asked.

Waiting till he was beside them once more he replied, "She's better. She's washing her face now and will be out in a sec."

"That's a relief," Tinker nodded, "her last memories were painful."

He nodded, "She couldn't shake the feeling of dying. Multiple times when we were talking she kept feeling her side, as if she expected to just have a charred gaping hole there." Shuddering he wrapped an arm around Tinker, holding her against him; anchoring himself to this reality.

"So what was Trick hollering about?"

Arrow felt a strong kick from Tinker's tummy, "Mostly that," she said, holding Arrow tightly as well.

He rubbed the spot where he felt the kick grinning, "That's right kiddo. You tell him how you feel."

"Is the foal kicking a lot?" Ruby asked as she emerged from the bathroom. Her voice was a bit quieter than normal. She didn't look at Trick but moved to stand with her brother.

"It is," Tinker nodded, "So's the other kid but I can't feel it as much in comparison," as if in response some lighter kicks were felt from her tummy.

"Can I feel?" She held out her hand tentatively. It shook a little until Arrow gripped her wrist to steady it.

"Of course," Tinker placed her hands on the sides of her huge belly and pushed it forwards to allow Ruby easier access.

Placing her hand on top she felt one of the babies' shifting around. When a kick met her hand she laughed, "That is so amazing." Moving her hand around to the other side she found the gentler of the twins and closed her eyes with a sigh. Removing her hand she hugged Tinker, "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Ruby," Tinker hugged her back, "And thanks for what you did before," Tinker felt her eyes tearing up, recalling the fight in No-Heart's castle and Ruby's sacrifice.

"Hey don't you start crying, I just stopped." She told her, forcing herself to laugh.

Trick opened his mouth to try and say something but nothing came out. Groaning in frustration he made a fist and went to hit the table but Swift Heart stopped him. "Time Trick. Give it time. Now since you are all awake and have already had a rough day, how about I whip up a batch of chocolate chip pancakes?"

Arrow grinned, "I love your chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yes, I know." She told him with a cocky grin.

"I'll help you mom," Tinker offered, "I could really go for some of those pancakes," Tinker licked her lips and smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous. You four sit down and settle things, talking helps. I am more than capable of moving around a kitchen. My belly won't knock thing off the counter every time I turn." She smoothed a hand down her baby bump and moved towards the kitchen.

Stealing herself Ruby took a seat next Trick. Looking at him for the first time that morning she smiled.

He smiled back but made no further move. "Should I go get Trust and Melody?"

"If you want, they shouldn't be too far away," Arrow nodded.

Hurrying out the back door Trick looked for the two wayward teens. Arrow was right, they had barely left visible range. Cupping his hands around his mouth he yelled after them, "Hey Trust, Melody, my mom is making pancakes! Stick around."

"Alright," Trust Heart called back, "well I guess there's not much else to do then."

"Good," Melody took Trust's hand and led him back to Tinker's home.

Arrow had gone into the kitchen to brew some coffee and to get juice or milk for whoever didn't want any.

Thinking Swift Heart wasn't looking he stuck his finger in the batter, scooping out a chocolate chip.

"Ah! How old are you?" Laughing she smacked his hand with the spatula. He'd done the same thing growing up whenever she made pancakes after a sleep over.

He kissed his mother in laws cheek, "Around you Swifty, forever young."

Ruby smiled at Trust Heart as he came back in. "Care to join the freak out side of the table?" She pointed to a seat next to her.

"Sure why not," Trust Heart shrugged, "I can't claim to feel as odd as you did but still the whiskers take a bit of getting used to, their sensitive." Trust sat next to Ruby, "Any advice about that?"

"You can always cut them shorter so they don't hit absolutely everything." Ruby told him. "But you were used to them before you remembered you didn't have them, so try to pretend like they're not there."

"I'll try," Trust nodded.

"I don't think you should cut them though," Melody added smiling.

Tinker was still sitting down and listening in, "At least you two have sorted things out.

Trick snickered, "At least now you know your sister is a good kisser."

Sighing Ruby reached over and pulled on one of his ears, "Knock it off." Realizing what she did and how natural it felt she instantly released him and scooted an inch closer to Trust.

"It's going to feel weird for a while, but I just have to get over the residual memories thing," Trust Heart admitted.

"As long as it doesn't last too long," Melody nodded.

Arrow returned with the drinks and a bag of chocolate chips he'd swiped from Swift Heart. These he deposited in front of his wife.

"First round will be up soon." Taking his seat he sipped his coffee.

"Thanks dear," Tinker kissed Arrow on the cheek before digging into the bag.

"So Melody, how is Brave Heart as a dad? You know in comparison to..." Trick trailed off and made his eyes go in separate directions and his tongue hang out.

Melody just rolled her eyes then smiled, "He's great but even I find him to be a bit reckless. Mom helps keep him on track though."

"Proud Heart is a good mom, but she keeps trying to dress me up so I can be more 'handsome," Trust shuddered a bit.

"Awww I think it's cute she thinks that will help." Trick teased him while snatching his ears down to his head before one of the others had tha chance. "Ha!"

Next thing he knew an oven mitt hit the back of his head. "Mom!"

"Be nice."

Laughing Arrow took some chocolate chips from the bag.

"You really should watch your mouth Trick," Melody chided him, "We're not in that underground warehouse anymore.

"Foods ready." Swift Heart placed a steaming plate of pancakes in the middle of the table.

"More's coming so help yourselves." Retreating back into the kitchen she snacked on one she had kept for herself and started the next batch.

"Score!" Trick quickly forked a bunch onto his plate, "And to that comment, I merely retort that you all need to lighten up."

"If you lightened up any more you'd float away," Trust Heart commented as he helped himself to a few pancakes.

Tinker predictably heaped a huge stack of them on to her plate and began to chow down with vigor.

Ruby took one but only pushed the pieces around on her plate. She didn't have much of an appetite at the moment.

Trick laughed at Trusts comment, "Won't argue with that."

"So Trust I hear Indy is teaching you how to use a sword. How's that going?" Arrow asked.

"Not bad, it's slow going though and he's a strict teacher," Trust replied.

"You're doing fine, and Swift Heart's running lessons are great too," Melody added in.

"Running lessons? What kind of lessons could you possibly need to learn how to put one foot in front of the other in a speed faster than a walk." Ruby scowled as she questioned Melody.

"A lot more than you might expect," Melody replied, "you have to know how to breathe properly, how to put your legs in the proper positions."

"Is something wrong Ruby," Tinker asked, taking a break from eating.

"Nothing that hasn't been bugging me since I woke up this morning. Why?"

"If you say so," Tinker replied, going back to her food.

"What? I can't be upset by this? I have to be all cheery and okay like the rest of you. Tell me Tinker, show of hands, who else died last time instead of fading away?" Obviously no one else raised their hands. "So forgive me if I'm a little perturbed right now." She took an angry bite of pancake and a swig of her coffee.

Unable to resist any longer Trick let his arm rest across the back of her chair. Without thinking, she leaned into his contact, but this time, she didn't pull away when she realized what she was doing.

Tinker remained silent but Melody spoke up: "At least you were there, I was stuck in the dungeon and all I could do was worry that you guys would succeed!"

"Easy you two. You both suffered in different ways. Don't make matters worse by playing the blame game." Putting the other plate of pancakes down Swift Heart took a seat of her own.

"Speaking as the only person who walked away from that fight and remembered it, it was equally painful for me losing all of you. But I knew I'd see you again and things would be better." She raised her glass, "So here's to making it better."

"Yeah, you're right mom," Tinker raised her own glass along with Arrow, Trust, and Melody.

Putting aside her inner turmoil for the moment, Ruby focused on all the good that had come because they succeeded and raised her glass, "To making it better."

Trick clinked his to hers, "And to continuing to do so." She gave him a grin.

"Tinker, Arrow, you home?" Widgeon's voice came from outside the house.

"We're here, come in!" Arrow called.

"Alright, no talk of dark futures, just a normal friend's breakfast," Tinker said in a hushed tone before Widgeon could enter.

Nudging the back door open he came in and saw the group around the table, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I was merely popping by to say hello. Should I come back later?"

"Don't be ridiculous dude. This is a totally casual spur of the moment breakfast. Want some pancakes? We can make some without chocolate." Arrow knew Widgeon wasn't keen on the stuff.

"If it's not too much of an imposition, please."

Ruby stopped Swift Heart from getting up, "I got it. I'm done eating." Moving out from under Tricks arm she headed into the kitchen.

As usual, Widgeon assumed his eagle form to avoid taking up too much space, settling on Arrow's shoulder next to Tinker. Glancing down at the care bear Queenling he smiled, "I see you're coming along nicely, how are you feeling Tinker?"

"Very good actually," Tinker rubbed her taut tummy, "thanks to Kyrios gel. Want to feel?" she offered.

Bobbing his head he reached a wing down, resting it on her belly. Feeling the babies move he screeched happily, "They are going to be very healthy. I just know it. And of course you know I will always be available to foal-sit if you should need it."

"Thank you for that offer," Tinker smiled.

Arrow stroked his friend's neck feathers then asked something he had been thinking for a while: "Widgeon, how would you like to be our children's godparent?"

His eagle eyes blinked rapidly in surprise, "Are you certain?"

Arrow scoffed, "Are you kidding? Dude you've been like the older brother I've never had ever since I joined the herd. You taught me all sorts of things I'm glad to know. Why wouldn't I want someone like that there for my foals."

Widgeon looked to Tinker, "And you want this as well?"

Tinker nodded, "I agree with Arrow, I know you'll be the perfect godparent to our kids." Tinker giggled as a thought occurred to her, "Where's Pallas today?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I told him I would be coming here but he said he would catch up with me later. Apparently he had something very important to do."

"What would he consider important?" Tinker wondered aloud.

"I have no notion. But I hope to Daybreak it's that he found someone to court. Then I won't have to be the sole keeper of him."

Ruby scoffed at the invocation, "Don't hold your breath." Flipping the last pancake onto the plate she set it down in front of Widgeon. "Enjoy."

He flapped onto the table and began pecking away at it.

"Does Pallas have his eye on anyone?" Arrow asked, curious to catch up on info from the Falls since he had spent almost all his time while Tinker was pregnant here in the Kingdom of Caring.

Widgeon shook his head, "I don't think anyone's ever caught his eye. Of course I myself pay no attention to the fillies so who am I to know." He took another bite.

Arrow smirked at him, "Ever think Pallas has the same problem?"

He looked startled, "He's never mentioned it before."

"He rarely mentions anything that makes sense," Tinker took a bite, "Have you ever tried asking him."

"So you're gay?" Trust Heart asked, earning him some looks, "What I was just curious," he said sheepishly.

Widgeon nodded not at all bothered by the question. "I don't feel the need to project it like some do but yes I am." He turned to Tinker, "And no I haven't because I figured he would tell me since he knows I'm gay."

"Puhhh, it's not like it's some big mystery. Everyone in my herd thinks you two are courting." When he looked at her in question she rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Widgeon. For the past 250 years apparently you two have been stuck like glue to each other's side and neither has shown even the slightest bit of interest in anyone else."

"Besides, does Pallas ever tell you anything that makes sense or get sentimental ever?" Tinker asked rhetorically; knowing the answer all too well.

"Well yes but that's because we are best friends. He always lets his guard down around me and comes out of the fog."

"Ever wonder why you are so quick to defend him? Even if you are ready to kill him?" Arrow asked. It was so obvious now he didn't know why Widgeon never wondered the truth behind his friendship with Pallas."

The eagle remained silent as he thought things over. "Fine when I get home I will ask Pallas if he prefers boys or girls. Happy?"

Ruby and Arrow nodded.

"Well that's settled," Tinker said, "So what brought you here today Widgeon, just a friendly visit?"

He nodded, "Yup. Just swung by to see how you and my god-kids were doing." He said the new title with a smile. "It's been lonely around the nesting grounds lately. Oh that reminds me." He looked to Ruby, "I ran into Orion on my way here and he was looking for you. He seemed pretty irritated."

"Well gee thanks for telling me in a timely manner." She had completely forgotten she was going to meet him that morning for breakfast. "I'd better go let him know I'm okay."

Arrow grabbed her arm as she passed, "Are you okay?"

Nodding she gave him a smile, "For now. Later guys."

"Good bye," Melody called as Ruby left.

Tinker looked over at her brother, unsure if she should say anything.

"Widgeon what's your opinion on that guy?" Trick asked without looking away from the door Ruby had just left through.

"Orion? Well he certainly is nice to look at, but he is rather reclusive. I do know the crowd he and Ruby associate themselves with are not exactly the most pleasant but I don't believe Ruby would stay with a guy who treated her poorly."

Trick nodded but didn't say what he was thinking, 'She would if the alternative was she'd be with the person destiny had chosen for her.' Above all in this life and his past one, he knew Ruby hated when things were decided for her.

Swift Heart noticed the pancakes were gone, "Anyone need some more?"

"I could use some more mom," Tinker replied.

She smirked at her daughter, "Good me too." Returning to the kitchen she went about making more pancakes.

"Do you know the sex of the babies Tinker?" Widgeon asked her.

"Not yet," Tinker admitted, "but I have an ultrasound coming up so I'll be able to tell then."

"Are you hoping on anything in particular?"

"I want girls." Arrow told him grinning. "Little boys are too much of a handful."

Trick raised his hand, "That would be me he's referring to. And come on I want at least one nephew to pass all my wisdom onto."

"Gee, what wisdom would that be?" Tinker asked sarcastically.

"Pranking is a lost art!" He yelled standing up. "And I for one will not see it fade away. I would also like to inform them how to annoy their sibling, like say, by switching her industrial glue with mayo I left out in the sun for a week."

Tinker glared at her brother: "You're just lucky that that project wasn't explosive."

In the perfect timing given to him by his "dumb-luck" Pallas came bursting through the back door right as Tinker said the word "explosive."

"Hey I smell something delicious!"

Yelping Swift Heart flipped the pancake in the pan too high and it went sailing through the air to land on Arrow's head, batter side down.

She put a paw on her belly, "Pallas you can't do that. Good gravy you almost scared me into labor."

Arrow wiped batter out of his eyes. "Pallas, good to see you," He said dryly.

Tinker scooped the half-cooked pancake off her mate's head, "I guess I should throw this out then. Get bored in the Falls Pallas?"

"Yeah I finished what I had to do so I came here. I passed Ruby on the way in and she said Widgeon had to ask me something." He cocked his head to the side, "She also told me to try and not get too excited by rainbows anymore because it would blow my cover. She sure is a strange one."

"I'm going to kill her." Widgeon muttered.

"Get in line." Arrow and Trick said in unison. In truth they were just happy she was acting like her old self.

"So do I have time for food or do you need to talk to me now?"

Widgeon looked at him a moment considering, "No you got time. It can wait till later. But shift down, there's hardly enough space in here as it is."

He did so and landed next to Widgeon on the table, immediately going for a bite of his pancake.

Smirking Arrow leaned over to whisper in Tinkers ear, "Love Birds."

Tinker was forced to cover her mouth to contain her laughter at Arrow's comment as she watched the two golden eagles.

"Hey Pallas stop eating my entire pancake, Get your own." He slashed at him, warding him away.

"But Widge you always share your food with Me."

"Yeah well these are too good." He pointed his wing at the one Ruby had left uneaten, "Eat that one. Besides it has chocolate in it."

"Sweet!" Turning quickly he whacked Widgeon with his wings.

Shaking his head he looked to Melody and Trust, "So what were you two planning on doing today?"

"Well we have to go on mission duty after lunch," Trust Heart replied, "And I have some training with Indy later tonight."

"I didn't really have much planned for the day," Melody admitted.

Glancing at the clock Swift Heart realized she'd stayed much longer then she meant to. "Well I hate to do this everyone but if I don't get home that husband of mine will freak. He thinks every little thing is going to affect me or the baby." She went to the door with a pancake in hand, "I'll talk to you all later. If you need anything you know where to find me."

"See you later mom!" Tinker called as Swift Heart left.

"We should probably head out too," Trust Heart replied, taking Melody Heart Lionesses hand.

"See you later then," Arrow said.

"You too," Melody said before she and Trust Heart departed.

"Tinker would you help me clean up in the kitchen." He motioned with his eyes from Widgeon and Pallas to the other room.

"No problem dear," Tinker heaved herself out of her seat and helped Arrow clear the table so they could clean up.

"Oh real subtle guys. Gee, I suppose I should come help too." Trick took his plate into the kitchen as well.

Pallas watched them go, "I think the air here makes people act funny. See that's what happens without enough trees."

"Oh trust me Pallas, even with enough trees people act funny." He grinned at his fellow golden eagle and best friend. "What is it you had to do this morning anyway?"

"I wanted to get your birthday present and it was the first opportunity I had. I couldn't sneak off to the orangutans to get the cake until you left because then it wouldn't be a surprise. But since you weren't there now you don't know about it."

Laughing he shook his head, "Amazing. You're right there is no way I'd know about that cake now." Widgeon wasn't the type to play word games or try to trick someone into saying something. If there was something he wanted to know he asked directly. It was one of the things Pallas liked about him because it meant less confusion for him.

"Pallas you know I prefer stallions to mares right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It's just another thing we have in common." Just like that he spit it out.

"Then why didn't you ever say anything?" He asked exasperated.

Pallas shrugged, "I thought if you knew I liked you in more of a friend way you'd stop being around me. I know I'm totally committable."

"Way past committable. I think you need a brain transplant."

Pallas was unfazed, "Exactly. And I know I drive you crazy so I didn't think you'd want to be stuck with me forever."

He quickly thought what life would be like without Pallas, and it was dull and depressing. For all that he drove him completely mad, Widgeon didn't want him inflicting his madness on anyone else. He was his Pallas.

Resting his head against Pallas's he crooned, "I want forever. I can't imagine anyone but me putting up with you and that's the way it should be. Yeah you drive me absolutely crazy and I want to kill you half the time, but I adore you."

Pallas squawked happily. "For realz?"

"Yes dodo. For realz."

"Hahah! Finally snagged myself a boyfriend."

Shaking his head Widgeon called, "You all can stop pretending to be cleaning."

"Tinker's the only one pretending!" Trick called back through the door.

"Hey, you try washing dishes with a tummy like this without knocking everything off the counter," Tinker responded, sounding a bit ticked.

"Come to think of it Tink. I'm pretty sure you didn't wash dishes before you were pregnant." Trick told her.

Pallas scowled, "Why do you need to wash these dishes if they are just going to get dirty again?"

Arrow answered him, "Remember that one time you ate that mouse off the same rock you had scaled fish on earlier and you said it tasted like maggots? That's why."

"Maybe not at home, Trick, but I normally do when Arrow and I are staying here, you just don't visit us often enough to know that," Tinker replied indignantly.

"Oh believe me when the kids are born I will be around much more often."

"And I'm sure Tinker and Arrow are ever so delighted to hear that." Widgeon drawled.

"Quiet godfather. My uncle card trumps yours."

Pallas looked very confused, "Trick I think you're confused. He can't be Daybreaks father, he isn't old enough."

Trick shook his head, "Yup. Still not seeing the appeal."

About a month and a half later, a baby shower was planned and thrown for Tinker and Swift Heart, mainly by Love-a-Lot and Cheer Bear but with most of the female Care Bear family members in attendance.

Tinker left the house to go to the shower with some protests from Arrow; her tummy had swollen even more by this point and while she could still walk it was a bit of an effort for her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come Tink?" Arrow asked for the tenth time that day.

"Dear, you know that guys can't come to the shower and I'll be fine," he kissed her carefully, "I'll call you if anything comes up I promise."

"Alright," Arrow agreed, "just be careful."

"I will," Tinker promised.

Swift Heart was already at Cheer's house and was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Cozy Heart. On the penguins lap sat her newly hatched son Pledge Heart. He was chewing on a teething ring while his mom talked.

"He'ssss a really happy baby, I don't think he'ssss cried once unless he absssolutley had too." She bounced her knees making him chortle.

Swift Heart grinned, "I can't get over how much he looks like Jolly. And not just because he's a platypus too. It's something in his eyes; they sparkle like his dads do."

Cozy nodded, "I know what you mean. I had to practically bribe Jolly to let me take him today, he'ssss that into him."

When Pledge looked up to see Cozy she lowered her beak to rub against his, making him laugh again. "He wassss definitely worth the wait."

Swift Heart nodded, "You deserve him. I was rooting for you two the whole time, I can't imagine how hard it was on you, taking so long to conceive I mean."

"Honesssstly Sssswifty we didn't mind. We decided if we ever had a kid it would be great but if not, then that wassss fine too."

Pledge looked over at her and Swift Heart made a face by crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. His bill clacked again in laughter making Cozy and Swift Heart laugh.

"Sorry I took so long, Arrow wouldn't let me out of the house," Tinker called as she entered Cheer's house, carefully moving over to the nearest couch and plopping down.

"It's no trouble," Cheer smiled at her and came to sit next to Tinker, "How are you feeling?"

"Heavy and bloated, but happy," Tinker smiled and rested her hands on her taut tummy, "The kids were calm on the way over at least." Tinker's statement seemed to trigger something and she felt several kicks, a few stronger than others.

"At least they waited. Can I feel?" Cheer asked.

"Of course," Tinker leaned back as Cheer felt the movements, giggling at the movement she could feel.

"Here let me feel!" Love-a-Lot hurried over and placed her hands on Tinker's baby belly, just in time to feel one of the foal's stronger kicks. "Quite strong isn't he?"

"She actually," Tinker replied, "The foal is a girl and the other is a boy."

"What is the other kid then?" Funshine had joined the two pink bears, they had made her promise not to pull any pranks on this occasion.

"It's a Pegasus too, but a cousin like what Renegade usually is," Tinker replied.

"How cute!" Love-a-Lot squeaked, "Do you have any names yet?"

"Well I don't know what we'll call the boy," Tinker admitted, "but Arrow and I have a name for the girl: Artesia."

Hearing her daughters voice Swift Heart got up from her seat in the kitchen, pausing only momentarily to stretch her back and let the baby settle. "I hear the other guest of honor." Cozy followed her out of the kitchen.

They arrived in time to hear the name picked out for the girl. "That'ssss sssso pretty Tinker."

"Yeah, and I'm sure it can go with almost any guardian form the kid gets." Swift Heart added.

"Thanks mom. We still have no idea what to call the boy though, any suggestions?" Tinker asked all the girls in the room.

"Jolly and I had no idea either. We waited till he hatched and then ussssed his tummy ssssymbol as insssspiration." Cozy told her.

"We did that with your brother too." Swift Heart said, "And with your sister. We can't decide on a name for her either."

"I guess we can wait for that," Tinker nodded, "So what do we do at this baby shower?" Tinker hadn't really bothered to understand the purpose of the baby shower before agreeing to it.

Harmony came over, "Well we all have presents for you so we can open them at some point." She deposited her large package on the coffee table.

"And there are several games Funshine helped us to think up." Cheer told her.

When several concerned looks were sent to the yellow bear she laughed, "Don't worry! I was on my best behavior for them."

"Well I need a minute to rest, so I'd like to open my presents now," Tinker grinned.

Swift Heart plopped down next to her, "I want to open my presents because I like presents." Wish Bear handed each of them a box wrapped in baby decorated paper.

Tearing into hers Swift Heart grinned, "Aww that's so adorable!" She held up a little baby sized jogging outfit in a pale pink color. It would be good for when she was a few months old.

"Thank you Love-A-Lot! I can't wait to make her wear this in the jogging stroller."

Tinker took her first present from Cheer Bear, which was rather small, smiling when she opened it: "A pacifier and baby bottle, thanks Cheer."

"You can never have too many of those. And these two glow in the dark so if one of them wakes up in the middle of the night you can find them easy." Cheer told her.

"Here Tinker, open this one." Gloria handed her a basket shaped present.

"Oh wow!" Opening it she found a large baby blanket with Velcro straps, big bottles a small set of brushes and an assortment of baby shampoos.

"Fauna helped me pick out the stuff. It's for the foal."

"Thanks Grateful Heart," Tinker nodded, "That's probably going to be the biggest challenge I'll have to deal with."

Swift Heart nodded, "You can't swaddle a newborn foal. She's going to be up and running a few minutes after being born."

"If I were you, I'd put Arrow on foal duty until you recover from giving birth."

Share nodded in agreement with Cheer, "And if you get really tired, I'm sure grandma Fauna can lend a hoof."

"Don't let her hear you say that! We finally got her used to being a granddame." Swift Heart told them with a grin.

"I'm sure Artesia's godfather Widgeon will be more than happy to help, he said so himself," Tinker nodded.

A short time later the gifts were all opened and piled separately. There were a lot of interesting things Tinker would have never thought she needed for a baby, but she was sure she'd figure out their purpose along the way.

"Alright baby game one." Love-a-Lot brought over a tray with 6 baby diapers on it. "In each of these diapers we put a different substance. Just by smelling them you guys have to figure out what it is and then right it down. Whoever gets the most right answers in the end wins!" She passed around the diapers and put out pens and paper.

Tinker gave Love-a-Lot a strange look as she took her pen and paper.

Grabbing the first diaper Swift Heart took a sniff and instantly made a face. Looking at Love-a-Lot she saw her trying to not laugh.

She would have to be comatose to not recognize the smell of pickled beets. Writing it down she passed the diaper on.

Tinker's first diaper had something sweet smelling in it. She thought it was chocolate but there was another something in there too. Whatever it was was making her hungry however.

"Hey can someone make me a plate of food please?"

Gentle Heart got up, "No problem Tinker. Swift Heart you want something too?"

She nodded. "Nothing with tomatoes though. I haven't been able to keep them down through the whole pregnancy."

"Tinker are you good with anything?"

"Just no red onions, I used to like them but last time I bit into one," Tinker shuddered.

"Uhoh, looks like someone inherited my onion allergy." Swift Heart handed her daughter the next diaper.

Tinker took a sniff and gave an odd look, it smelled like, mint? She wrote that down and passed it on.

The diaper game wrapped up a few minutes later. "Looks like Treat Heart is the winner." Love-a-Lot told them.

The pig flicked her snout, "What can I say, the nose knows.

"Very funny putting the pickled beets in there." Swift Heart told them.

"We figured you'd both get that one." Cheer said. "Alright next game. We have to guess how big around the mommy's have gotten." Cheer held up a big thing of ribbon. "Swift Heart is purple Tinker is green."

The girls all took turns cutting off lengths of ribbon that they thought would fit around Swift Heart and Tinker.

Swift Heart giggled as Proud Heart wrapped her ribbon around her middle. It was a few inches short, "Awww thanks Proud Heart."

"Oh please. You remember how ballistic I went at my shower when someone's ribbon was a foot too long." She told her casting a scowl at Funshine.

"Looks like she has the same problem again." She nodded over at Funshine putting a much too large ribbon around Tinker's belly.

"What can I say, I'm awful with distances."

Tinker just rolled her eyes, "It's no big deal, this isn't exactly a conventional pregnancy."

In the end Cozy Heart won for Swift Heart and Melody for Tinker. The rest of the baby shower went by quickly, with several more games and the consumption of food. In fact all the food was eaten and enjoyed.

At the end the boys were called to help carry the gifts home.

Tinker loaded her gifts on to Arrow, who had opted to stay in Pegasus using some saddlebags that Tinker had gotten as a gift. Tinker rested her hand on her mate's shoulder, smiling as they walked home.

"That was nice and sweet of them, thanks for coming to pick me up Arrow," Tinker gave Arrow a kiss on the side of his head.

"My pleasure. Looks like you got quite a haul here." He glanced at the bag on his left side. On top was sitting a foot massager. "I bet you can't wait to get home and use that."

"You have no idea!" Tinker's face suddenly became angry, "You have no idea how hard carrying this weight around is on just two legs. I don't think I'll be able to leave the house soon."

Arrow grinned and nudged her. He had gotten used to her mood swings, "No worries sweetie. I can carry you anywhere you need. And if you're forced to stay home then I'll stay home with you. Waiting on you hand and hoof."

"Awww you're so sweet," Tinker nuzzled him, "Let's get home then and relax," She gave him a special smile.

He hopped giddily and nodded, "That sounds good to me. Anyone up for a warm belly massage?"

"Always am," Tinker replied.

They finally arrived at home and Tinker headed straight for their bedroom, lying down flat on her back and breathing out in relief, happy to finally be off her feet as she stroked her baby belly, "We're home," she spoke to the unborn children.

Arrow put the massage oil in the microwave to heat it up. As he waited he stocked the bottles and burp clothes they'd gotten into the cabinet dedicated for baby stuff. "You hungry at all Tink or did you have enough at the shower?"

"Are you kidding!" Tinker shouted, "I'm feeding myself, a care bear cub and an unborn foal, how could I not be hungry!"

"Moood Swiiing." He murmured to himself and began making her a sandwich. The microwave beeped and he took the bottle and sandwich into the bedroom. Handing her the plate he put the massage oil on his hands. "Here you go."

"Thanks dear, sorry about the mood swings," Tinker sounded sorry as she bit into the sandwich, "thanks for the food Arrow."

"Baby, you forget I had Ruby as a sister. Mood Swings I can handle. Yours are hardly even on the scale." He moved his hand over her belly, rubbing in slow circles. He grinned as he felt the babies moving within. "I am so proud of you for doing this."

Tinker sighed, "For having your kids, or putting up with everything?" she asked.

"Both. It's a lot to ask of you carrying around a baby twice the size of a normal one, but you have barely complained." Leaning over her he kissed her slowly. "And for putting up with everything." He took a bite of her sandwich before she could protest and gave her another kiss.

"Thanks, that so sweet of you," Tinker devoured her sandwich and relaxed back, sighing as Arrow massaged her belly.

Feeling a faint kick he grinned, "There's my little man. Did your sister finally fall asleep and give you a chance to say hi?" He rested his hand where he felt the small kick. He didn't get to feel his son very often and when he did he liked to cherish it.

Tinker smiled at Arrow, who had climbed on to the bed to get better feel for his son. Tinker suddenly rolled on top of Arrow, resting her belly on top of his, "Feel it, it's wonderful isn't it?" her voice sounded rather seductive as the son back kicking more so he could feel the full impact.

"Yeah it's nice," Arrow smiled at her.

Tinker smiled and carefully leaned down, kissing her husband. "I won't be able to move all that well for much longer and I'll be busy after the kids are born, so let's enjoy ourselves one last time tonight," she offered.

"I guess I can't say no," Arrow replied, either because he didn't want to or he didn't feel safe refusing his mate's offer when she had him pinned.


	28. Chapter 28

Knowing Tinker's due date was only a few short weeks away, Trick had decided to fix things once and for all with Ruby. They both intended to be an active part of their niece and nephews life and therefore would be seeing a lot more of each other. He thought once the new memories had a chance to settle in, she would see the light and come around but the opposite had happened. She was avoiding him more than ever on the few trips to Care-a-Lot she'd taken.

Getting the portal password from his sister he had swallowed his pride and headed for the Falls. He hadn't spent nearly enough time here so he had also asked Arrow for directions to his sister's nest and all her favorite hang outs. Since it was the middle of the day he decided to head straight for the lagoon, figuring she wouldn't be in her nest

Ruby was sunning herself on the banks of the lagoon. All her friends, or as she had been thinking of them lately, Orion's back up dancers, were off doing whatever they could to make themselves feel big. It was nice just being able to enjoy the tranquil nature of the lagoon without having a bunch of boys bragging about their muscles or feathers.

Hearing someone approaching she moved her sunglasses to the top of her head and peered at the path. When Trick emerged looking around she was taken aback. "Trick? What the hell are you doing here?" She knew Orion was gone but the panic she felt at him seeing Trick here was overwhelming. Lately he had expressed on more than one occasion how he felt about the hare turning up in her life. She of course had told him he was insane. Actually seeing her with Trick again would undoubtedly push him over the edge.

"I came to talk to you. I don't want this awkwardness between us when the kids arrive. Babies pick up on negative energy you know." He told her matter of factly.

Getting to her feet she moved towards him, "Let's go to my nest to talk. I don't want Orion and his friends to see you."

Trick frowned down at her, "You're still with that loser?" No one had talked about him lately so he thought Ruby had finally 86ed the possessive creep.

"Of course I'm still with him. He's my B-O-Y F-R-I-E-N-D." She spelt it out as if he were hard of hearing. Realizing why he looked shocked she scoffed, "Seriously? You thought just because I got memories of us being together I'd ruin my relationship just to be with you? Oh Trick. How pathetic."

"But you know how we felt about each other. We were happy in that other time. We-"

She cut him off with a cold laugh. "Happy? You call living in a rundown underground glorified bomb shelter happy? Trick Trick Trick. I can't believe you are putting so much stock in that. We were together because you were my only option. Arrow and I were the last two surviving members of our race, well, until we found Thunder. And don't even kid yourself for a minute that I didn't consider being with him, but really how much use could he have been to me in the shape he was in."

Opening her arms she indicated the Falls around them, "I have options now. Tons of my own kind to choose from. I don't need you. Sorry if that's a huge blow to your ego."

Trick remained calm through her whole tirade. Regaining his previous memories reminded him of one very important thing. Ruby used bitchyness as a shield, and the crueler she got the more she was trying to protect herself. Losing her parents had been the start. She pushed people away rather than get close to them so when they left it wouldn't hurt her. Considering what she said was pretty hurtful, he knew not a word of it was true.

"Bull shit."

She blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Everything you just said was a total load of crap. Something has you running scared; something you think will hurt you if you let it happen. Thanks to those memories I know that now. You want to be with me." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't cry when you died because I told you I'd be seeing you again. We promised each other love always."

"I guess always isn't as long as some people think it is."

He frowned, "The only reason you are holding onto that charade of a relationship with that idiot is because you know we are destined. And I know you hate that. You hate not being able to decide things for yourself. Think about it. That's why you never stayed with any of them, because after a while it never felt right. You felt guilty being with them."

Ignoring how spot on his observation was she shrugged out of his grip. "Well look who is all informed. You remember us saying we'd love each other always. And you believe that right?"

"Would I be here fighting with you AGAIN if I didn't? If I didn't believe we were supposed to be together I would have walked away that day our memories returned."

Taking a deep breath she asked, "What if being with me meant you could never have children? No matter how hard we tried or what we did it could absolutely never happen."

Trick was taken aback, "What are you talking about?"

"I never told you because I didn't want to ruin our last days together. But because we decided to have sex, my god and goddess felt I needed to be punished. They said in this new world if we somehow found a way to be together, I could never have kids with you. They knew it's what I wanted most but because of my bad behavior I didn't deserve it. However if I settled for one of my own kind, I still had the option of being a mom. So tada, there is the big secret that has been eating me up inside. I either get you, or kids. I don't get both." She turned away from him, hugging her arms around her chest, "I don't get to be happy."

He remained quiet as he processed the information. It made so much sense now. Why she was having all these conflicting feelings. Past Ruby had only wanted Trick because he was all she'd ever known. Present Ruby hadn't known about her punishment so she never felt like she would be losing something. They had been forced away from each other early on so she had only ever thought of having a Pegasus mate. He however had never looked at anyone else in the Kingdom of Caring. But all those hurdles in their way that made them constantly fighting made sense now. It was those two deities punishing Ruby. He was simply caught in-between, and frankly he was damn sick of it.

"What about me?"

Scoffing again she snapped over her shoulder, "What about you?"

"You may not deserve to be happy, but I do. It wasn't my traditions I was violating. On the contrary, I was celebrating my love for girl who meant more to me than anyone in the entire world. What we did was special, and planned, and carefully considered. I would never have wanted to share it with someone else. And expressing my feelings is all I was taught growing up this time around."

Walking up to her again he turned her and took one of her hands, "Ruby I don't care about having kids. I care about you. If me getting you means no little Trick's will be running around then so be it, I won't even give it another thought. Nothing is worth more to me then knowing you love me." Reaching into a pocket he retrieved a necklace, placing it in the palm of her hand and closing her fingers around it. "I was going to give this to you today as a let's start over gift. But instead I want you to remember why I gave it to you the first time around."

Looking at the necklace she saw a silver chain with a bejeweled firefly charm on it. He had known she would appreciate it and that when she wore it, it would remind her how much he loved her. Closing her eyes she remembered how that used to feel, being in love with him. Just the mere thought of it filled her with more warmth then Orion elicited from her in a month. It had been effortless with Trick; they just worked together. She never had to watch what she said; afraid it would make him mad. And he never had to guess at how she was feeling. He always knew. Did she really want to give up that, just to have a child with someone she couldn't stand?

Looking up at him she searched his face for a moment. Nothing indicated he was playing her or trying to set her up for a prank. He was being completely serious in everything he said. "I'm not saying yes yet. There's one thing I need to check first." pulling is head down to her she kissed him slowly, letting her lips ease over his. As her eyes closed she saw fireworks going off behind them. Her heart beat sped up and her entire body felt too warm. She wanted that warmth, wanted it with her always. 'Always.'

Trick had her now, and he wasn't letting her go. Feeling her starting to pull back he placed his hands on her back, holding her against him. Kissing her back his lips moved more urgently against her's making her work to keep up with him. Ruby finally managed to escape and held the sides of his head to keep him from kissing her. "I...I need to tell Orion..." His lips met her wrist; planting light kisses all down her forearm and thereby making her forget her words.

Pushing him away she inhaled sharply clearing her head. "Get out of here before I repeat my mistakes. I have to break up with Orion."

Grinning he jumped in the air, pumping his fist. "Yes!" He felt right now. Everything felt right now.

Laughing she gained her Pegasus form. "I'll meet you at your burrow later. I love you Trick." It felt so good saying those words; she felt like she could fly up and touch the moon she was so light and free.

"I know. Glad you do too." He blew her a kiss.

"Could you be any cockier?" Flapping her wings she took to the air, but not before hearing Trick say "I love you too."

Tinker was basically confined to bed for the rest of her pregnancy and Arrow had to go out and get groceries, promising her that he'd return.

Arrow made it to the Care-a-Lot grocery store without incident and immediately set about shopping for food that they were sorely lacking for a number of reasons, not the least of which was his mate's appetite.

Grumpy too had been sent out to retrieve food. He was currently looking at his list and not paying attention to where he was going. "Why on earth does she need hot sauce, frosting, and salami?" He stopped short as he felt his cart ram into someone else. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention...Arrow?" He saw his son in law steadying the cart he hit.

"That's alright Grumpy, out shopping for Swift Heart are you?" he asked, seeing the odd assortment of food in Grumpy's cart.

"Yup. It's just like last time around. The closer to her due date, the more wild the cravings get." Glancing at Arrow's cart he saw it piled twice as high, "Tinker give you a list too?"

"That and I need to get food in general, not to mention stuff for the kids," Arrow replied. "Got any advice for me Grumpy?"

He scowled, "About what? Haven't you learned everything you need from the books and your own parents?" The only advice he had would have only mattered 8 months ago.

"I'm just not sure how ready I am for this," Arrow said, "but I'm guessing that's a familiar story. I'm excited to have kids but I'm not sure if I'm ready for everything that comes with this," he grinned, "Sorry I'm sure you've heard this a million times already."

Realizing who exactly he was talking to he tried to smile, "I have, but never in regards to my own daughter." Thinking over what to say he decided on, "Don't let her have your hand in the delivery room. Hold her shoulders from behind."

"I'll make sure of that, but at this point Take Care is probably going to have to make a house call for the birth," Arrow replied.

"Yeah, how is Tink taking to the bed rest. When I heard that I was glad Swift Heart never got kept in. She would have killed me having to sit still for so long."

"It varies at times," Arrow replied, "She's upset that she can't run at times but she loves me waiting on her nonstop. She's excited when she feels the kids move but impatient for her due date." Arrow sighed, "So how's Swift Heart these days?"

Grumpy groaned, leaning against the handle of the cart. "She's finding it hard to run now but she can still move better then when she was carrying the twins. So in exchange she spends her time 'nesting.'" he put air quotes around the words. "Every day she rearranges the nursery and changes the position of baby stuff in the house. I fell over the walker on my way to the bathroom the other night."

"Ouch! Sorry about that Grumpy. So are you excited to have another kid to raise?" Arrow asked.

"Don't tell Swift Heart, cause you know being the sour puss is kind of my thing, but yeah I am. I didn't think so at first but then I remembered the fun stuff. It's hard doing that sometimes." He opened one of the boxes of cookies in his cart and munched on one. "You going to be able to handle two kids?"

"I'll do my best but I'm not sure how much I can handle," Arrow replied, he was clearly nervous about the situation.

Grumpy motioned to the aisle, "Walk and talk while I finish my list." He offered him a cookie too, "What are you most nervous about?"

"Thanks," Arrow accepted the cookie and followed along with Grumpy, "Mostly that I won't have enough energy to look after the kids and myself and Tinker. I'm not so worried about influences or setting good examples, I've had a lot of help with that, thanks to you and everyone else up here." Arrow managed a smile.

"Trust me it was easy. You all were good kids. Even Trick, though I'll deny it if you tell him I said so. As to your energy problem, sleep when Tinker does and make sure she sleeps when the babies do." He picked up an extra-large bag of coffee and put it in Arrow's cart, "This stuff doesn't hurt either. And I'm only a phone call away if you get too overwhelmed."

"Thanks Grumpy, but won't you have your hands full?" Arrow asked.

"Are you kidding? One kid is going to be a breeze. We outnumber her this time. Besides, Swift Heart and I have a pretty good system in place."

"System, you can have a system for taking care of kids?" Arrow was genuinely surprised.

He nodded, "We divide up tasks by days of the week. If I'm on diaper duty one day, the next I take feedings and nap time. That way we aren't totally exhausted and annoyed with one task."

"Maybe I should discuss that with Tinker. Lord I wonder how things are going to go with Artesia, I hope she's calm enough to be manageable," Arrow sighed, "Well it will be worth it, no matter what right?" he asked Grumpy.

He nodded, "Absolutely. Seeing your kid smile at you for the first time makes it all worth it. Though sometimes it's hard to focus on that through all the dirty diapers. And if Artesia is too hyper, just call in your mom. She can handle her."

Arrow chuckled, "I'm sure she can, she handled me and Ruby all right. I wonder what Ruby's doing right now, I haven't had a chance to catch up with her in ages."

"Hopefully not turning Trick into a new fur for her nest. Didn't he say he was heading over there to try and fix things between them?" Grumpy asked as he added a few more things to the cart, making a face over the need for coconuts.

"He did say that, but I'm not sure what will come of that," Arrow admitted, "hopefully they can patch things up."

Ruby managed to track down Orion in his herds nesting ground. A few Kodiaks lazed nearby but none paid any attention to the Queenling.

Approaching the bronze stallion she didn't waste time. "Orion we need to talk. Now."

Laying his ears back at her tone he frowned at her, "What's your problem. I thought you wanted an alone day today."

"Yeah I did. And I did some thinking. What?" He was sniffing her all over.

Snorting he stomped a hoof, "You smell like that hare! So you were alone today huh?" His eyes were beginning to glow."

"Orion it's over. I'm sick of your possessiveness and narcissism. I don't even think you want to be with me, you just like the idea of dating the heir."

He lunged at her teeth snapping, "I will be the one to decide when this is over. And you should be grateful I am being, understanding. No one wants a little slut like you. You have courted almost everyone and I will not be cast aside like the others."

Taking on her tiger form she hissed at him, swiping with her claws. "Don't be stupid Orion. Attacking me and forcing me to stay is not going to help anything."

He retaliated taking on his Kodiak form and charging her with a bellow.

"Queendame, we have a situation in the Kodiak nesting grounds. There is an altercation and it is quickly turning violent."

Fauna approached the messenger, "Who is the other combatant Toadstool?"

Shrugging he moved aside to do the queen could pass.

Approaching the Kodiak nests she heard a growl that sounded like it belonged to a member of one of the cat herds. Gaining her wolf form she approached the fight and froze, seeing her daughter latched onto the Kodiaks throat, a few gouges on her shoulder bleeding slowly. Using his massive paws the bear whacked Ruby in the stomach, sending her flying. He had teeth marks on his fore legs and now in his shoulder.

"Stop!" Leaping between the two she bared her teeth, "Are you aware you are fighting with Queenling Ruby?"

Orion growled and remained on his hind legs, "I am. She asked for it."

"Watch yourself Orion." Fauna growled at him and snapped her jaws, "You'd do well to remember who you are addressing now."

He slowly lowered down to all fours again. Ruby came up beside her mother. "I broke up with him and he didn't take it well."

"Whatever, I've made my point. Go to the hare, you're just leftovers now." Fauna shot him with a short stare making him roar, "Do not speak to her that way. If you want to escape banishment you will leave now and avoid our presence for at least a century." Orion lifted his lip in a final defiance before lumbering away.

"Thanks mom, but I could have handled him."

"Oh I know sugar. But it's my job. And I took a little satisfaction in that. But tell me, was he telling the truth? Are you and Trick together now?"

Ruby nodded purring. "Yeah. I realized what a complete bitch I was being and how I really was just running scared from my true feelings."

"Oh baby, that makes me feel so good. I've wanted this to happen for so long. He will treat you so good."

Ruby sighed, dreamily "Yeah...he will."

Fauna grinned, "You go home and get cleaned up, I have to go tell Swift Heart." Running off for the portal she howled her joy along the way.

Swift Heart was sitting in her lawn chair sunning herself when Fauna came launching herself into the yard. "Swifty! Swifty! Guess what?"

She opened her eyes, sitting up, "Well it can't be that you're pregnant cause you wouldn't be this excited."

"Ha ha you're so funny. Ruby dumped Orion and she and Trick are together."

"Shut up! Don't tease me." She sat up quickly in her chair grinning.

"Believe me I'm not. I just broke up a fight between her and Orion."

"Fauna," She had a hand on the side of her stomach. Her friend however was still gushing.

"And he was livid because Ruby left him for Trick, I knew he was a loser."

Wincing she got up from the chair, "Fauna!"

"Yeah?" She saw Swift Heart clutching her belly, "I think I'm having my baby."

She froze for a moment before grinning, "Best day ever. Come on, let's get you to Take Care's." Taking on her human form she walked quickly with Swift Heart to the clinic.

Grumpy was walking home with his groceries when he saw Fauna and Swift Heart hurrying past.

"Swift Heart, Fauna, what's going on!" he called.

"Swift Heart's in labor Grumpus, so get those things home and get to the clinic now!" Fauna called back.

Grumpy was shocked but regained his composure to hurry home, dropping everything on the counter, except the things that needed to be frozen which he hastily packed in the freezer before rushing out the door to the clinic, smiling but keeping his mouth shut.

By the time he reached the room Swift Heart was in the bed and hooked up to a fetal heart monitor. Take Care wanted to make sure the baby was okay since it was a couple weeks early.

His wife smiled as he came in, "Ready to do this again?"

"More than last time," Grumpy moved behind Swift Heart, taking her shoulders just as he had told Arrow he should on such a day, "Are you ready?"

She smiled up at him, "You bet. I promise not to crush your hand this time." She winced again as another contraction hit.

Fauna sat in the room's only chair, "And I am not going anywhere this time."

"How does she look Take Care?"

"Healthy as she needs to be. Hopefully she'll come faster than her siblings."

"That's good right, Swift?" Grumpy asked, "I'm excited for this."

"I'm excited for her to get here." Swift Heart said as she tried to get comfortable.

"Want me to let the kids know you're in labor or wait till it gets closer?" Fauna asked.

"I don't want Tinker getting stressed, we can tell her when I get closer. And I don't know where Trick is."

"Ruby said he came back. She'll be here once she gets cleaned up." Fauna handed Swift Heart a cup of ice chips.

"Maybe Tinker and Arrow should just be left to relax for a while," Grumpy offered, "we don't want to trigger another premature birth today."

"But it was worth it Grumpy. Remember that thing I told you a while ago? About our kids and Fauna's? Well Trick and Ruby are finally together." She mouthed "again" so Fauna couldn't hear her.

Grumpy nodded understandingly, and then watched as Swift Heart felt a contraction, "Hanging in there Swift Heart?"

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the pillows, "Yup. I just keep telling myself it's only one. I'm sure a few contractions from now though I'll be wondering why we ever decided to do this again."

"Cause you're crazy." Fauna murmured.

"Look who's talking," Grumpy muttered under his breath.

Laughing Swift Heart took some more ice chips to chew on. "Careful Grumpy. We need her when you almost faint." She patted her husband's arm in teasing.

"I'm not going to faint this time," Grumpy replied, "I promise."

Getting up Fauna went to get a bottle of water from Take Care's fridge. The doctor bear was getting everything he would need sterilized and ready.

Fauna made a face at the instruments and returned to the room, "I'm glad I didn't need all that stuff. Pegasus births are much simpler."

"Perhaps, but I need to make sure everything is ready," Take Care replied, "Swift Heart how are the contractions?"

"Still pretty far apart but they are definitely starting to get stronger. I don't think she wants to wait much longer." Swift Heart told the doctor.

Take Care checked Swift Heart, "Just a little longer and you can start pushing," he replied. Swift Heart nodded and took a deep breath.

A minute later Swift Heart felt another contraction, stronger than the last. Take Care checked her again: "Alright, you're ready, Swift Heart, start pushing." The doctor bear readied himself to receive the new cub.

Sitting up she took a deep breath and pushed. Grumpy gripped her shoulders tightly to help her and counted for her. Fauna, after calling Grumpy a coward gave Swift Heart her hand to squeeze. After 10 seconds Swift heart exhaled and relaxed for a second.

"That was a good one Swifty. Give me three more and this kid will pop right out." He told her with a grin.

"Oh yeah sure. No problem." She gasped out. Crying out on her next contraction she pushed again.

"Keep it up Swift Heart, just two more," Take Care replied.

"You're doing great Swift," Grumpy reassured her.

Taking another deep breath she pushed, clamping down tight on Fauna's hand as Grumpy counted to 10.

"There you go, I can see the head. We have ears folks! One more and you're done."

Catching her breath a final time she pushed with all her might, screaming out along with it. Feeling the baby leave her body she collapsed backwards breathing hard. "Good job Swift Heart. I think that's a record." Taking the little girl he went to clean her up.

"How are you feeling Swift Heart?" Grumpy asked as Take Care handed their newborn daughter to Swift Heart.

"A little tired, and kind of like my head is spinning. It all happened so fast." She smiled down at the light blue rabbit in her arms. She was almost white her coloring was so fair and she had black tips on her ears and the little flop of hair between them was black as well. Her crying had stopped almost instantly as soon as she was in her mom's arms.

Fauna hugged Swift Heart around the shoulders as she looked at the baby. "Hi precious. You sure didn't waste any time coming."

"So what should we call her?" Grumpy asked, moving to stand next to his wife and stroke his newborn daughter's head with a couple fingers.

"How about Lively Heart. Because this whole experience never had a dull moment."

"It's perfect Swift Heart," Grumpy gave his wife a kiss, "can I hold her?"

She grinned at him, "I suppose I can share her. But only because I've had her to myself for the past 8 months." Kissing Lively's forehead she passed her to her dad.

Grumpy held Lively heart carefully, "Hey there, welcome to the family," he cooed softly, rocking his daughter carefully in his arms.

She gave a happy sounding squeak and gazed up at her dad. She recognized his voice and responded positively.

"Awww looks like you got another daddy's girl." Fauna said. She had sat on the edge of the bed and Swift Heart was leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Maybe, but she looks more like her mom," Grumpy knelt next to Swift Heart and gave her a kiss, "good job dear."

She kissed him back, "Thanks honey."

"Well I'll go tell Tinker and Arrow you had a smooth delivery. That way you can smooch on each other in private. Do you two need me to grab anything from the house?" Fauna asked halfway out the door.

"Nothing I can think of, anything you want Swift Heart?" Grumpy asked.

She shook her head. "We're good until she needs to go home."

Nodding Fauna disappeared to spread the word.

Patting the spot the Pegasus queen had vacated, Swift Heart smiled to her husband. "Come on and sit Grumpy."

Grumpy sat down next to Swift Heart, "Would you like to get some sleep Swift Heart?"

Resting her head on his shoulder she stroked her newborns ears, "Not just yet. I want to look at her a little more. This is my favorite way to remember them, when they are new and everything is still a surprise."

"Me too, Swift Heart, me too," Grumpy replied.

Fauna walked up to her sons house and knocked on the door. She was whistling happily as she waited for him to answer.

The door opened and he smiled out at her, "Hey mom. What are you doing here?"

"Got some news for you and Tinker," She told him with a smile. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. Tinkers in the bedroom." Closing the door behind her he led her to the bedroom. "Tink, we have company."

"Hi Fauna," Tinker spoke to Fauna past her mate, "what brings you here?"

"Thought you'd like to know your baby sister made her debut about 10 minutes ago."

"That's great to hear," Tinker smiled, "I'd get up to see her but it's hard enough to make it to the bathroom these days," she placed her hands on her tummy, "Just a little longer though."

"I know sweetie. The last month is the hardest. I'm sure they'll bring her by once she and your mom are released."

"What did they name her?" Arrow asked.

"Lively Heart. Oh, you might want to talk with your sister later today. I think she'll have some exciting news for you too." Fauna told him with a devious grin.

"What kind of exciting news would that be?" Arrow asked. Tinker just shrugged, it was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"Just talk to them and you'll see. Anyways I just wanted to let you guys know the good news, mom and baby are doing fine."

"That's good, wait them?" Arrow was confused but shrugged when his mom left.

A couple hours later, while Tinker was sleeping Arrow decided to go out for a little air. He loved Tinker but this last month was proving to be exhausting for both of them.

Freshly healed and cleaned up from her fight earlier, Ruby practically skipped as she headed for Tricks burrow. She had some very important matters in her mind to discuss with him and she wanted to do it while in his arms and feeling him kiss her till she forgot what she wanted to say.

Her mission was detoured however when she saw her brother walking around. "Arrow!" She called excitedly, not having seen him for a few weeks.

He grinned and opened his arms hugging her, "It's good to see you. What are you doing here?" Setting her down he noticed a few fading bruises and scratches on her arms. "What happened?"

She waved off his concern, "I broke up with Orion. No biggy. And I'm here to see Trick. We have some things to discuss and celebrate."

He hugged her again, "Congratulations sis! I'm super happy for you!" And he was. He had been worried about her ever since she began dating her string of bad boyfriends but now he knew she would be very well taken care of. "What brought you around?"

"He did. It's all thanks to those memories." Sighing she noticed Arrow giving her a sappy look and snapped out of it. "Anyway, I should be going. But did you hear about Lively Heart?"

He nodded, "I'm going over to see her tomorrow hopefully if you and Trick want to meet up with me." Thinking of something his face grew serious, "Ruby, you two aren't going to do anything super serious tonight are you? Because last time-"

"I know Arrow. Don't worry. I'm doing things right this time. Like Nightshade said, that is what will lead me to being happy."

He kissed her cheek making her smile, "I won't keep you. Plus I want to enjoy my nice quiet walk before returning to Tinker."

"Preggo driving you crazy?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"Too many hormones lately. Just a few more weeks. 21 days that's all I have left." He recited it like it was his lifeline. It was Ruby's turn to kiss his cheek, "Stay strong. I'll be around more now to help. Love you bro."

"Love you too." She continued on to Tricks home.

When Arrow returned home, Tinker was still asleep which wasn't too surprising. He sighed and gave her a kiss on the forehead before lying down next to her. Despite all his dread he couldn't wait to be a father!

As Ruby reached the bottom of the ladder into Tricks burrow she felt his hands close around her waist and pull her off. He kept her in his arms hugging her "Eny meeny miny mo caught my tiger by the toe."

"Put me down you big goof." She scolded laughing.

Doing so he waited till she turned before kissing her. Relaxing into it she moved her hands to rest around his neck.

Pulling back he moved aside to let her pass, "Welcome to mi casa."

Inside it looked like Trick had done a quick cleaning job. Things were flung from obvious locations to less obvious and she could smell one of those spraying air fresheners still lingering in the air. "I hope you didn't strain yourself too much cleaning up for Me."

"Well you know I may have pulled something diving over the couch but I think I'll survive." He wrapped his arms around her from behind once more, "Of course you could always massage it for me to make sure."

"In your dreams rabbit boy." Feeling Trick kiss the back of her neck she began to purr, eyes fluttering closed.

"That's okay, I like this better."

Remembering why she was here she forced herself to move away, just a few feet to sit on the arm rest of the couch. "Easy Trick that's what we have to talk about. Last time we did 'that' I got in trouble for it."

He instantly lost that goofy look from his face, "And I am so sorry for it. Believe me if I could do something to make it up to you or fix it. You know I would."

"I know. That's why I'm telling you this. Before we go any further, you have to do something for me. I remember how we used to be, and I want that back. No starting over, no building our relationship up from the ground, no kid steps. I want the full Monty. So I want to leave right now, go down to Earth, and elope."

Trick didn't move for a moment as he considered Ruby's proposal. He was mulling over what being married to her would mean and if he was ready for such a big commitment.

Ruby's heart was racing as she watched him mull it over. She didn't think he'd refuse, but everything with them had been up in the air this time around so it made her nervous.

Without saying a word he walked away into his kitchen area and grabbed his wallet off the table.

"I'm not wearing a tux, and I'm buying you a ring without any input from you."

When she didn't say anything he held out a hand to her, "Come on Rubes. Let's go get married."

Launching herself at him she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hard, making him step back.

Dropping her to the floor he grinned, "My bikes up top. Let's do this." Racing up the ladder they headed for his bike, barely able to keep their laughter contained.

Arrow awoke in the middle of the night a couple weeks later to find that Tinker wasn't in bed. He searched around and was relieved to see the bathroom light on, she had just gotten up to use it, no big deal.

Arrow was about to go back to sleep when he heard Tinker calling him name: "Arrow, Arrow dear get up!"

"What's wrong Tinker?" Arrow sat up, rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep from them.

"My water just broke, the kids are coming!"

It didn't take Arrow and instant to jump out of bed and dial Take Care's number.

Take Care groped somewhat sleepily for the ringing phone and muttered with as much professionalism as he could muster: "Hello, Take Care's office..."

"Take Care, it's Arrow! Tinker's in labor!" The voice was enough to get Take Care out of bed quickly.

"Keep her in bed, I'll be over in a few minutes, I need to clean up for this to be safe." He explained.

"OK, but hurry!" Arrow and Take Care hung up and the doctor quickly ran to the shower, he needed to clean up fast just in case. Take Care finished up in the shower, grabbed his clinic clothes and the tools he'd need for the delivery, including a small cradle for the newborns, which he pushed out quickly as he made his way to Tinker and Arrow's house.

Dawn came and Tinker was lying, still in labor with Take Care attentively watching her. She grimaced as she felt another contraction.

As it passed she panted: "How long has it been?" she asked, both tired and irritated.

"Six hours so far, not surprising though considering the nature of your pregnancy," Take Care replied. The Doctor shook Arrow awake from his seat at the side of their room, and he started, shaking his head.

"Sorry Tinker, I didn't get much sleep last night," Arrow felt a bit ashamed of himself.

"It's alright," Tinker nodded, "Sorry I couldn't be more timely." She was doing her best to joke even though her first instinct was to bite his head off.

"I'll stay awake from now on, I promise," Arrow moved to Tinker's side, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You're coming along nicely," Take Care reassured her, _'I just hope I don't have to do a C-section'_ he thought to himself, glancing to his larger than normal bag, which contained the tools that would be needed in such a situation.

Ruby and Trick were walking to Tinker and Arrows house hand in hand. Trick was carrying a platter with Danishes for the breakfast they were having. Tinker had been going crazy on house rest so they along with Arrow had planned a breakfast party to lift her spirits.

For the millionth time since their elopement Ruby caught herself looking at the ring. It was silver with a teardrop diamond as the center and two small square diamonds on the sides. "It really is perfect. I can't believe you picked it out all by yourself."

"Believe me, you are not that hard to buy jewelry for." His ring was currently hidden by Ruby's fingers but he was glad he was finally able to wear it. They had kept the wedding a secret for the past few weeks, wanting to enjoy their time together without everyone making a big fuss.

Reaching the house, Ruby knocked on the door. "Open up! We come bearing Danishes!"

The knock on the door snapped Arrow's thoughts back to their plans for the day.

"Oh boy," he said.

"Oh boy what!" Tinker felt another contraction as she finished her sentence.

"I invited our siblings over today for breakfast to lift your spirits, I could send them home," Arrow offered.

"No, let them in," Tinker replied, "I'd rather have them here."

"Alright," Arrow then shouted to the door, "Come in! We're in the bedroom!"

Ruby made a face, "Look we don't need to know your business." She opened the door and headed for the bedroom.

Trick put the plate down before following, "Yeah dude if you two are too busy to get the door use or code word or something."

They paused when they saw Take Care Bear and Tinker looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh my god. Is it happening?" Ruby asked her brother. He nodded and she hit him in the shoulder, "And you didn't tell me!"

"Ow! O gee sorry Rubes your right, because I had nothing more important going on."

Trick was still a little too shocked to speak.

"Sorry, it hit in the middle of the night," Take Care replied, "She's been in labor for six hours now and Arrow's been half-asleep the whole time."

"Hi Trick," was all that Tinker managed.

"Ughh boys! So useless!" She went to stand by Tinkers side, shoving her brother out of the way, "Fret not Tinker, I'm here." She rested her hand on her hand and gave a squeeze. "Trick go brew some coffee for my brother."

Nodding he left hastily. He wasn't sure he wanted to be there to see the birth happen.

"Thanks Ruby," Tinker said. Feeling a small lump on Ruby's hand she looked, seeing the ring.

"What's tha-" Tinker was cut off by another contraction, squeezing Ruby's hand in the process.

She waited for the contraction to pass, wincing as her wedding ring pressed into her finger.

Feeling Tinkers hold relax she removed her hand so Tinker could examine the ring better, "Trick and I eloped a few weeks ago."

Even in his sleep deprived state Arrow heard that, "You what? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

She shrugged, "We didn't want a fuss."

"Mom is going to freak when you tell her." He told her.

Tinker's shock triggered another contraction, this time stronger. Take Care checked her progress: "Almost there Tinker, just a little longer."

"Well I'm happy for you at least," Tinker nodded.

"I really need that coffee now," Arrow added.

"Hey hurry up Trick!" Tinker managed to shout to the kitchen despite her situation.

"Do I look like mom? I can only go so fast!" He shouted back. Pouring the coffee into a mug he headed back into the room. "Here, don't burn yourself on it." Trick muttered shoving it into Arrows hands. He then went to stand by the door once more.

"Thanks," Arrow replied, taking a drink.

"So you two got married?" Take Care asked, still watching his work.

Trick nodded, "Yeah. It was all of a sudden. These guys jumped out of nowhere and held guns to our heads and forced us to do it."

"That's the only way I would ever marry that immature prankster." Ruby said looking to her husband.

"And no way would I ever willingly say I do to miss self-absorbed temper tantrum." Trick replied. Both had wide grins on their faces as they said it.

Ruby looked to Tinker, "You need anything?"

"Thanks for the offer, but all I want is for this to end," Tinker sighed, then cried out as another contraction hit.

Take Care nodded, "Alright Tinker, when the next one hits, push!"

Tinker nodded and waited for it; she felt the contraction and she pushed as hard as she could.

Everyone in the room was silent as they waited for the next. Tinker pushed again as the contraction hit and Take Care nodded: "It's the cousin; just one more should do it."

Tinker nodded and gritted her teeth and when the next one hit she pushed as hard as she could. Take Care caught the newborn Pegasus Care Bear Cousin and carefully cut the cord before cleaning him off. "There we go, a healthy male cousin, what was his name?" he asked the two new parents.

"Freedom Heart Pegasus," Arrow replied, carefully taking his newborn son from Take Care and holding him so Tinker could see.

"He's beautiful," Tinker smiled, then gritted her teeth at another contraction.

Ruby rubbed her shoulders, "That was just a warm up. Save your energy, this one is going to be hard." Casting a glance at her nephew she smiled, "You and I will have a chat later buddy."

Trick had turned around and was facing the rest of the house rather then watch what was going on. He felt like he was going to faint and was secretly glad he'd never be having kids.

Tinker was hoping that the next birth would be soon, however a few minutes passed at first. Arrow took the chance to stand up and go to Trick.

"Want to see your nephew?" he asked.

"Is he clean?" He was still avoiding looking down at the newborn.

"Yea, he's clean." Arrow grinned at how squeamish he was being.

Looking down through squinty eyes he got a good look at the newborn Pegasus cousin.

He was light brown with small dark brown wings curled tightly against his back. His mane and tail were a light blue, and he had a light blue blaze down his nose.

Yawning he squirmed in his blanket.

"He's sort of squishy looking."

"That's what you said when-" Ruby caught herself realizing Take Care was in the room. "Never mind."

"Want to hold him?" Arrow asked.

Trick shook his head, "I might break him."

"If you say so," Arrow moved to Ruby, "Want to hold him Ruby?"

"Absolutely." Holding out her arms she took Freedom into them and began bouncing him gently. "Hi little prince. We are going to have some fun times together. Remember, if your mom and dad say no to anything; just come find your Auntie Ru Ru." She had decided she liked the nickname.

Tinker was about to interject, when another contraction hit, more powerful than any before.

"Push Tinker now!" Take Care was hoping that the gel he'd heard about would help her at this part as well, he didn't want to operate.

Tinker followed his instruction and pushed as hard as she could. It hurt but not as much as it could have.

Take Care sighed mentally when he saw the foal's head emerge, "Looks like Kyrio's gel is still working, just keep it up Tinker!"

Tinker nodded and pushed again, the contractions were coming fast and strong now. Take was amazed that Tinker was doing this; the foal slowly but surely emerged with each push, Tinker's tummy finally shrinking after so long carrying her kids.

It took a full two minutes for Tinker to finally push the foal out, and she lay panting and exhausted on the bed, only muttering her chosen name for the foal: "Artesia."

Ruby placed Freedom in the crib and went to help Take care with Artesia. Arrow was by Tinkers side, kissing her and telling her how amazing she was. "I am so proud of you honey." He wiped her brow with a wet wash cloth, helping her to cool off.

"Thanks Arrow," Tinker placed a hand on her tummy, which was only slightly pudgier than it had been before she was pregnant.

Take Care checked Tinker over and whistled softly: "Looks like Kyrios' gel was a huge success, no stretch marks or lack of elasticity from the stretching or long term swollen middle."

Ruby had gained her true form despite the lack of space in the room. She was licking Artesia all over, getting her clean and used to feeling sensations. The filly's eyes were open and she was looking all around seeing Tinker on the bed she made a small squeaky whinny to her and tried to get to her feet.

"Not yet angel." Ruby told her gently as she continued to inspect her wings and rump.

Freedom hearing his sister made a squeak of his own.

"Awww," Arrow cooed, carefully shifting to his true form, forcing Take Care to back off and Trick practically out the door. He managed to get close to his daughter and nuzzled her carefully: "Hello Artesia, I'm your daddy."

Finishing her inspection Ruby moved back, "She looks good Tinker. Everything is where it should be."

Artesia was busy rubbing her nose against her fathers.

Trick used the opportunity to slip off to the kitchen and grab a Danish. Munching on it he returned to the bedroom. "Could you two be taking up anymore room?"

Ruby ignored him as she moved to check on Freedom and his mom.

Tinker had regained enough strength to hold her newborn son, "Can Artesia walk yet?" she asked as she carefully rocked Freedom Heart.

"Give her a few more minutes Tink. She didn't have as long as most foals to develop her muscle before being born. That's why her wings are so small right now; they usually develop in the last few months." Ruby told her. She had grilled her mother and grandmother on foal information to be ready for this birth.

Tinker nodded and held Freedom Heart close.

"She should be fine as long as she get plenty of nourishment," Take Care replied.

As if in response, Freedom Heart began snuggling closer to his mother's chest. "All right, I guess you're hungry," Tinker smiled, carefully moving the Pegasus foal to nurse him.

Trick moved over to look at Artesia. "She's pretty. Glad she kept to our sides color scheme."

Arrow nodded, "She is very beautiful, what do you think Auntie Ru Ru?" Arrow could barely avoid snickering but managed to hold his composure.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker. Just like her auntie." She informed him.

Artesia decided she had waited long enough and began trying to stand. Arrow stood close by, ready to help her if she fell. Her first attempt was almost a success but her back legs got tangled together and she fell into her dad.

Arrow carefully supported her, "There there, don't worry. Try again," he urged carefully.

Getting her front legs up she heaved, this time keeping her back legs apart and successfully got to her feet. Wobbling slightly as she did. Once she steadied she started to move slowly towards her mom.

Tinker smiled and held out a hand for Artesia, "Hello Artesia, I'm your mom," she said softly.

"Hey Trick do something useful and lift your niece onto the bed." Pushing off from the door frame he did as his wife asked and scooped her into his arms. Helping her to keep her legs tucked under her he deposited her next to Tinker. Letting his hand smooth down her short fluffy mane he then moved to stand with Ruby. She licked his cheek in thanks.

Tinker smiled at Artesia nuzzled her hands, "I love you," she said, kissing her daughter's snout. Artesia squeaked and moved closer to Tinker.

"All right I guess you're hungry too," Tinker rolled her eyes, carefully guiding Artesia to her free breast. The filly took a moment to negotiate her source of nourishment but eventually managed to start drinking.

"Okay sorry I cannot be here for this. Too weird." Trick left the room with his hand up by his eyes.

Sighing and shaking her head Ruby shifted down to human form. "I'll go keep the coward company." Following her husband out she closed the door slightly behind her.

Arrow shifted to his human form, to give Take Care some more room. Take care nodded thankfully as he checked on the two newborns.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Tinker asked Arrow.

"Yes they are," he replied and they shared a kiss.

Moving quickly he looked in their ears, took their temperature, and checked their eye reflexes. "Alright I'm just about finished here. Tinker try to stay in bed for at least 2 more days. Kyrios's gel helped but your body needs time to recover. I'll see you all again at the end of the week. If you need anything give me a call."

"I will, don't worry," Tinker promised.

Take Care carefully left the couple alone and took his equipment with him. He looked at Ruby and Trick, "Are you going to tell everyone that you got married or should I?" he asked.

They exchanged a look before Trick replied, "We will be making an announcement of sorts shortly. But if for some bizarre reason the status of our relationship comes up in conversation feel free to let them know."

"Good work in there by the way. That must have been hard what with all the unknowns you were facing." Ruby complimented him.

"Thank you Ruby," Take Care nodded, "I'm just happy that nothing bad happened. Now I need to get home, I skipped breakfast to come here and help Tinker give birth." With a nod he turned and left.

Trick handed her a Danish, "Well we might as well eat while they're in there having some bonding time."

Taking a bite she moved to get up, "I can make some eggs for us." She didn't get very far however as Trick pulled her back down. "Eggs aren't terribly important to me right now."

"And what you want is all that matters right?" She grinned at him.

"Right." Kissing her he moved to steal her Danish back.

Ruby felt his hands shifting however and pulled away, "Nice try." Kissing his nose quick she got up to make the eggs. She figured after she rested Tinker would need some food.

Arrow carefully exited his room and whispered, "Tinker and the kids are asleep, not surprising after the night they had. Is Ruby cooking?" he asked Trick.

He nodded, "It's just eggs though so don't get too excited. We know she isn't the culinary master she pretends to be."

"Eggs sound perfect sis. Thank you!"

She stuck her head around the corner and blew Arrow a kiss and glared at Trick. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response Mr. 'Hey Rubes is water supposed to have a funny smell when I heat it'."

"I guess for better or worse included your lack of cooking skills huh? How do you two feed yourselves."

As one they responded, "Take-out menus."

"Match made in heaven." Arrow told them with a grin. Rubbing his hands over his face he leaned back into the couch with a sigh.

"So what's it like man? Being a dad and all responsible and stuff?" Trick inquired.

"Well for the whole," Arrow peered at the clock on the wall, "hour and a half my kids have been born it's been odd. I'm sure I'll get used to the feeling, but even now I don't like having them out of my sight. Even though I know they're with Tink."

Ruby scooped her brother's scrambled eggs out of the pan and started on her sunny side up. "That's not going away."

"And you're the expert on this how?" Trick called to her.

"Because I had Pledge Heart last time. Sure it was briefly but you remember how neurotic I was about his egg and then after he was born."

Arrow smirked and chuckled, "I'm sure Trick's ears remember. It's a wonder she never yanked any of your piercings out to make the lesson really stick."

Reaching up Trick massaged his poor abused ears as he remembered how she yanked on them.

Coming in with two plates Ruby handed one to Arrow and kissed his cheek as she did so, "You're going to be a great dad. Stop fretting."

"Yeah, you have a 50% chance of raising one kid correctly."

Ruby nodded along with her husband's logic, "Yeah he's right. And I bet you can guess which twin he is."

Trick nodded before he realized what exactly Ruby had said, "Hey! Not feeling the love here."

Handing him the other plate she smirked, "Good. I wouldn't want you to get sick of it."

Looking at what she made him he grinned when he saw she had also fired up some bacon and made a breakfast face for him.

Arrow dug into his eggs, pleasantly surprised that they weren't rubbery. "You have gotten better Rubes."

Returning with a plate of her own she sat in the other arm chair cross-legged. "Want me to spread the word about the babies around the Falls? I plan on bragging about how cute my niece and nephew are so I'm going to need for you to say yes."

"Yes Auntie Ru Ru, you can tell people." He managed to not laugh this time at the name. "And make sure mom and dad are close to the top of that list. I want them to come see them."

Ruby rolled her eyes in a "duh" way.

The three continued eating and talking while they waited for Tinker to wake up.

Tinker awoke some time later to find her kids still sleeping. Smiling she carefully lifted Freedom Heart in to his crib, struggling a bit to stay upright. Tinker was able to carefully place Artesia on the ground with some effort, but suffice to say it burned out what energy she had left.

Tinker was hungry however so she managed to stumble out of the bedroom, walking was odd without the huge weight she had had to deal with before and especially since she hadn't walked very far in weeks, but she made it out the door, carefully shutting it and smiling at Arrow, Ruby and Trick wordlessly.

"Hey Tinker Bug, how are you feeling?" Trick was the first to speak.

"Exhausted and hungry, but relieved to finally be done and looking forwards to raising my kids," Tinker managed to settle on to the couch next to her mate, breathing out in relief.

Arrow took her into his arms letting her use his body as a giant pillow. Resting his chin on top of her head he looked at his sister.

Nodding in understanding she went to make Tinker breakfast. "Eggs, toast, and bacon sound good to you?"

"Anything sounds good really," Tinker replied, kissing him gently.

"Pop tarts it is then." Ruby told her with a smirk even as she went to heat the frying pan.

Trick passed her the plate of Danishes, "here have one of these to tide you over."

"Thanks Trick," Tinker nodded, carefully taking a bite out of one of the Danishes, "did you make these or did Ruby make them?" she asked.

"Neither. These are way out of our realm of culinary ability. We got them from one of our favorite bakeries on Earth."

"Are they still sleeping?" Arrow asked nodding towards the semi-closed door.

"For now," Tinker nodded, "I'm hoping they'll sleep the rest of the day so I can get some more rest after I've eaten."

"Pssh." Ruby scoffed, "How is that vacation home in the state of Delusion? They're newborns Tinker. You're lucky they've been asleep this long."

"I gotta agree with Ruby on this one honey." Arrow told her, reaching for another Danish himself.

"I know, just wishful thinking on my part," Tinker nodded.

Ruby stuck her head out of the kitchen, "I guess it was also wishful thinking when Take Care told you to try to stay in bed for 2 days? You know, to recover."

Arrow smirked, "She is Swift Hearts daughter. She doesn't sit still well."

"I'll go back to bed once I get some food," Tinker promised.

Delivering her plate to her, Ruby then resumed her seat next to Trick. His arm came around to rest over her shoulders and she leaned into him, "So are you two ready for diaper duty?"

"As ready as I can be," Arrow replied as Tinker ate, slowly but surely, taking her time to enjoy her food for the first time in months.

"Sure you don't want some peanut butter or gummy worms to sprinkle on there Tinker?" Trick teased her. He grunted when Ruby's elbow met his rib.

"Oh I barely hit you." Ruby rolled her eyes at his wossyness.

"You and my mom always hit the same spot." He complained in his defense.

"That's because they're the same height." Arrow teased.

Ruby looked outraged, "I am not that short!" She looked to Tinker for confirmation.

"I'm not going to argue either point," Tinker shook her head, "I don't need any more pain today."

Frowning she sat back in the couch with a huff. "Careful, I may have dropped some shell in there." She mumbled to Tinker.

Tinker looked at the egg then put the half-finished plate on the coffee table, "I'm going to go back to bed," she kissed Arrow, "have fun visiting dear, until the kids wake up."

"That's okay Tinker, we're going to be leaving anyway. I want you to rest." Trick got up and kissed his sisters cheek, giving her a hug. "See you later."

Ruby got up as well and hugged her brother, "Call if you need me."

He hugged back, "Promise."

Once Ruby and Trick left, Arrow quickly washed the dishes then went back to the bedroom. Tinker had gotten back into bed and was lying down half-asleep. She smiled as Arrow entered and sat next to her, kissing her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired but relieved," Tinker looked over at the sleeping newborns, "How long till they wake up?"

"Could be anytime, but you just rest, I'll handle things today, well except the feeding" Arrow reassured her.

"Thanks Dear," she kissed him back, "are we ready for this?"

"I don't think anyone's ever ready for kids," Arrow replied, "but we can handle it. I can't wait till mom and dad hear about this."

"Same here, I'm sure our siblings will spread the word in no time, Take Care too," Tinker nodded.

Trick figured now was as good a time as any to see his parents and inform them they had become grandparents. He also supposed that they should mention that he and Ruby had been married. They were both insanely proud of the fact that they had kept it concealed for as long as they did.

Letting himself and Ruby in through the back door he saw his dad under the kitchen sink and Bright Heart handing him tools. His mom and Lively were nowhere to be seen. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Just fixing a leak in the sink," Grumpy replied, used to interruptions to not reflexively bang his head on the overhead parts, "What brings you here today?" he asked.

"It's nice to see you Ruby," Bright Heart added.

She waved at the raccoon, "Yeah sorry. I know I've been majorly MIA over the years."

Trick moved over to his dad, "Just stopped by to say Congratulations to the new grandpapa." He told his dad with a smirk. "Tink delivered a healthy boy and girl this morning."

"That's great to hear," Grumpy sounded excited even has he continued to work, "Swifty and I can stop by to congratulate them later."

Ruby leaned on the counter looking the picture of mischief. Propping her chin in her left hand she gave them a good look at her ring. "By the way, Trick and I eloped a month ago. Need me to hand you anything?"

"WHAT! OW!" The distinct bang of Grumpy's head hitting the sink from underneath resounded.

"I think he'll need some aspirin," Bright Heart commented, steeping back to allow Grumpy room to exit.

Grumpy rubbed his head as he appeared: "You two eloped?" he asked, wondering if he'd misheard them.

Trick nodded and held up his hand dramatically, "Feast your eyes on this puppy!" He wiggled the finger with his silver wedding band on it in Grumpy's face.

"Oh great," Grumpy grumbled, "So why did you wait until now to tell me?" he asked.

"Hey hey now, it wasn't just you. We waited to tell everyone." Trick chastised him while still grinning.

"Yeah. We wanted to enjoy it ourselves a little first. We spent years fighting with each other. There were a lot of new feelings to explore. Well," she grinned up at Trick, "newish."

Trick nodded at her, "Think of it as our honeymoon phase."

"Right right," Grumpy seemed to be taking it better than expected, "If you want to tell your mother she's visiting Fauna in the Falls. Now if you'll excuse me I need some ice for my head," Grumpy said as he stood up.

They exchanged a look. Both of their moms together, in the same place; the thought of them finding out together terrified them.

"Should we bring them a present to make it up to them?"

Ruby shook her head. "That won't help. They are going to kill us no matter what."

"You got that right." Grumpy commented from in front of the freezer while holding ice to his head.

"Well to make it fair then, you can tell everyone else here and we will save our energy for the moms." Ruby told him.

Trick nodded, "Sounds fair to me."

"Deal," Bright Heart nodded, "Once we finish with the sink."

"Right, Bright Heart just tighten the bolt near where I hit my head and it will be fine," Grumpy instructed.

"All right," Bright Heart slid underneath the sink and set about finishing Grumpy's job.

Leaving Grumpy and Bright Heart, the newlyweds made their way to the Falls, planning on how to break the news to their moms. One mom hated surprises and the other would have wanted to be involved. 

Meanwhile Fauna was in her kangaroo form entertaining baby Lively Heart. She was hopping around Sunflower Meadow with the baby in her pouch, making her giggle. Swift Heart was watching from her seat atop a large tree stump, smiling as her daughter laughed. Because of her vantage point she saw Trick and Ruby approaching holding hands. It made her grin even wider, the knowledge that they were together. "Hey kids. What's up?"

"Just popping by for a visit. Plus, you know, I live here." Ruby told her.

"Watch yourself." Fauna warned her daughter as she hopped up.

Seeing her older brother, Lively chortled happily.

Trick removed her from Fauna's pouch and swung her in the air, making her laugh harder, before settling her in his arms. "Looks like you were having fun."

"We do have some news however." Ruby continued getting both Fauna and Swift Heart's attention. "Now don't totally freak out, but Trick and I got married a month ago." She winced slightly, bracing herself for their reaction.

Both just took a moment to stand there with completely bland expressions on their faces.

Trick leaned over to Ruby, "I think you broke them."

Swift Heart made the first move as she advanced on Trick. He held up Lively Heart between them, "Careful mom! I'm with child!"

Fauna was shifting to her human form, "Swift Heart, take the baby."

Ruby jumped behind Trick, "No Swifty! Don't take the baby."

At that point however Swift Heart had gotten around her sons "defenses" and had a firm grip on his ear. Ruby rescued Lively as Swift Heart pulled his face down to her level. The little rabbit appreciated the look on her brother's face and the noises coming out of his mouth. "How could you not tell us? Don't you know I would have wanted to be there?"

"I hope you didn't do it for one reason Ruby." Fauna scolded her. She was under the impression they had only been together for a short time and knew how impulsive they both were.

"No mom really, I know it looks that way, but Trick and I love each other. It didn't take long to realize after we started dating. I mean think about it, how long did it take you to realize you wanted dad to be the one."

Fauna sighed, she had her there. And weirder things had happened. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you."

She pulled Swift Heart off Trick, "Swifty keep my son-in-law intact please."

"Yeah dismantling me is Ruby's job now!" Trick agreed with Fauna.

Releasing him she went to take Lively from Ruby. "After Tinker has the babies I am throwing you two a party. I didn't get to for your sister because they went the Pegasus route. But I can see from that rock on Ruby's finger you two didn't."

Fauna snatched up her daughters hand and admired the ring, "Nice call Trick. It's gorgeous!"

He snapped his fingers, "Oh, did we forget to mention we had two things to tell you? Tinker had her kids this morning.

"Is she doing okay?" Swift Heart was once more grinning from ear to ear.

"Tired but good." Ruby told her. "You and Nana should go see them."

Fauna shuddered as her daughter said the name she picked out for her grandfoals to use, but grinned all the same, "Of course Auntie Ru-Ru."

"We'll let her rest a little longer and stop by late this afternoon."

Later that day Tinker and Arrow were getting their first taste of real parenting. Arrow was taking care of Tinker and making food for her as well as attending the needs of the children while Tinker mostly just rested and nursed her children. Thankfully they managed to get Freedom Heart Pegasus and Artesia to sleep eventually. Arrow was passing through the front room when he spotted Fauna, Blue, Grumpy and Swift Heart, who was carrying baby Lively Heart Rabbit, all heading to their house.

Arrow was thankfully able to intercept the door before any knocks or the doorbell was rung, "Hi, shhh the kids are finally asleep," he spoke quietly as he greeted them.

Fauna pulled her son to her in a hug and kissed his cheek, "Congratulations daddy. We brought you a little something." Blue held up a bottle of Royal Wine. It was very hard to brew and therefore the bottles were opened sparingly.

Arrow's eyes lit up, "Thanks! I know I'll be needing this. Come on in everyone."

As Swift Heart passed him she too gave him a one armed hug.

"Thanks, Tinker's in the bedroom and so are the kids," Arrow said, he smiled at Lively Heart, "How's Lively Heart doing?" he asked his in-laws.

"She's well named. I don't think she's had a full night sleep yet." Swift Heart told him.

"Trust me she hasn't." Grumpy grumbled.

"Don't wake Tinker, or the kids. We can stick around for a while." Blue told him, going to put the wine away.

"Oh Tinker's awake," Arrow added in, "She can't seem to sleep right now and neither can I. We can go and see them if you'd like," he offered.

Swift Heart nodded, "Well if you're sure." Looking to her daughter she made a shushing noise. Lively responded by grabbing her mom's nose, making Grumpy laugh.

Fauna saw the look on Blue's face and rolled her eyes, "Let's get pop-pop to the grandkids before he jumps me right here and insists we have more kids.

Arrow nodded, smirking at the display of the grandparents as he opened the door to the bedroom. Tinker smiled as she saw them enter and spoke quietly, "Hi mom, hi dad, hi Fauna, Hi Blue. Come to meet the grandkids?"

Fauna and Blue went for Artesia while Swift Heart and Grumpy headed for Freedom Heart.

Blue smiled down at his sleeping granddaughter, "She's gorgeous." He gently ran a hand down her tuft of a mane. She didn't wake up but she sighed happily and resettled herself.

Arrow nodded in agreement, "That's been the popular opinion on her."

"She is, but giving birth to her took forever," Tinker grumbled slightly, "Ask Take Care for the details."

"That's okay Tinker, I think will pass." Grumpy told his daughter.

Fauna shook her head. "I was in labor for 4 hours and I had to do two babies. I feel your pain." She looked the hearts over on Artesia's side.

Freedom Heart was sleeping with his small tail twitching. "Look at those little wings." Swift Heart stroked the now useless appendages. "Did you eat something Tink?" she asked her daughter.

"I've had some to eat, but I'm just thankful that I can feel satisfied again after stuffing myself with odd food for the last nine months," Tinker replied.

Fauna laughed, "I dunno. I kinda miss eating whatever I want and blaming it on the baby."

Arrow smirked at his mom. "I don't miss midnight grocery runs." Grumpy and Blue reflected his sentiment.

"Yeah well now I just need to worry about feeding them," Tinker folded her arms in front of her, "Artesia is one thirsty girl."

"Too much info Tink," Arrow said, giving her an odd look. Tinker just rolled her eyes.

"You can always switch her to formula." Fauna told her. "Besides once her teeth start coming in she'll get more adventurous."

Blue nodded, "You have to watch her then. Your husband got away from me one time and scarfed down a bunch of Razza berries."

Arrow winced at the memory, "My mouth burned for a week."

"Razza Berries?" Tinker asked a bit confused, "what are they?"

"They're kind of like jalapeno peppers in berry form. They start off green, and then turn red when they are at their hottest." Arrow told her.

Fauna nodded, "If you eat them during the red phase then you are asking for trouble. But if you wait for them to turn black they taste more like sweet potatoes."

Grumpy rolled his eyes, "This is why I never eat anything in the Falls, too complicated.

"It's not so bad once you take the time to learn it dad," Tinker giggled then yawned.

"Do you want us to go so you can sleep Tink?" Lively rolled over in her mom's arms to look at her sister.

"In a moment, can I hold my new sister?" she asked hopefully, having never actually seen Lively Heart yet.

"Of course you can." Swift Heart handed the pale blue rabbit over.

She gazed up at Tinker and instantly smiled at her, and began waving her arms excitedly.

Tinker held her little sister carefully, "I wonder if she knows I'm her sister?" Tinker asked, "How is she doing mom?"

"She's doing good and I'm sure she'll figure it out. She's kind of in love with Trick, he's been helping out a lot with her since your dad went back on caring missions. She is very energetic."

"That's nice, and it will be awkward a bit," Tinker giggled, carefully handing Lively Heart back to their mom, "Thanks for stopping by, but I'd like to get some sleep while the kids are still sleeping."

The grandparents said their goodbyes and left quietly so as not to wake the kids. Arrow too left the room but left the door ajar so he would hear if anyone needed anything. Taking a moment for himself he plopped down on the couch and instantly closed his eyes.

Tinker lay back and was almost instantly asleep, though she wondered how long that would last.


	29. Chapter 29

A week or so later Swift Heart was making sure the final touches were being finished for Ruby and Tricks wedding party. She had made sure not to make anything too frilly and to have a good music system set up.

She directed her helpers on setting up the tables and adding the centerpieces as she checked on the food in the kitchen. The guests would be arriving soon and then Trick and Ruby would make their entrance and be presented as a married couple. Just like a real reception.

"How's it coming Etienne?"

"Perfect if I do say so myself. An' no onions in anyting per yo' request." He grinned as he ladled sauce onto steak medallions.

Grinning she returned to the main room and waited for people to arrive, including her husband and both her daughters.

Grumpy arrived shortly thereafter, holding Lively Heart Rabbit in his arms, "Hi Swift Heart, the hall looks great," he gave her a quick kiss, "Here, Lively's been asking for her mother all day," He offered the infant rabbit to Swift Heart.

"Awww, you hungry baby?" She grinned at her as she took her. "I'll take her in the kitchen to feed her. Can you make sure the lights are working properly? I want to make sure they change colors."

"Right, might as well make myself useful," Grumpy nodded, going over to check the lights his wife was referring to.

Going to the kitchen she passed by Brave Heart and saw he was having issues with getting the flowers to stand up right. "Go give Grumpy a hand, I'll get them after I feed Lively."

Grumbling about uncooperative floral arrangements he moved off.

"Come on munchkin." Swift Heart said to her daughter with a giggle at the lion.

At about that time, Bright Heart had arrived in the hall and noticed Grumpy checking the lights.

"Hey Grumpy, checking for burnt out bulbs?" He asked.

"Among other things," Grumpy replied, tapping a light bulb to see if it was working properly, "How's Gentle Heart?"

"She's fine, she picked the flowers out for the day," Bright Heart nodded, "Want any help?"

"Be my guest," Grumpy replied.

"Mind if I help too?" the voice came from Brave Heart who had just walked up behind them.

"If you want," Bright Heart replied.

Etienne had started to set food on the buffet table leaving Swift Heart in private to feed her daughter. Her ears twitched at the sound of footsteps and she looked to the door. Gentle Heart came in with the extra flowers.

"Hey Gentle Heart. Thanks again for the arrangements, they're gorgeous."

The lamb smiled, "I thought they would appreciate the tiger lilies."

"Brave Heart was fussing with one of them. Could you check it for me?"

She nodded. "Of course." Turning she went to check on her flowers.

Melody and Trust heart arrived next, Trust Heart gave a low whistle when he saw what was done to the hall, "Wow, Swift Heart really went all out here."

"Why wouldn't she, it's her son's reception after all," Melody pointed out.

Fauna and Blue arrived soon after. By then Swift Heart and Lively had returned to the main room and Fauna moved over to speak with her. "Are the grandkids here yet?"

Swift Heart shook her head. "Not yet, but they should be soon." She grinned and held out a big bag of red, silver and black confetti. "Can you put this up there in the tarp so when I pull the chord it falls on Ruby and Trick during the first dance?"

Fauna nodded and gained her Pegasus form. "You know they are going to kill you for this right?"

Swift Heart nodded, "But I don't care."

Fauna took the bag in her teeth and flew to the suspended tarp.

Tinker and Arrow arrived with their children shortly thereafter, Artesia was walking but Arrow was alongside her in Pegasus form, just in case she needed support for the steps. Thankfully Freedom Heart seemed to be asleep.

Upon seeing Fauna, Arrow smiled and nudged his daughter, "Say hi to grandma," he said softly to her. Artesia looked up at Fauna a bit nervously, unsure what to do.

Seeing her granddaughter Fauna swooped down, landing lightly in front of her. Nickering to her softly she ran her nose over Artesia's neck, breathing on her and licking her. The filly relaxed and began trying to bite Fauna's ears and forelock.

"She seems eager to get to know you mom," Arrow was happy at this and he nodded.

Fauna smiled at him. "Yea. I think I'll hold off shifting around her though until she's a bit older. You and your sister freaked when you saw me in human form the first time." She moved to look at Freedom and nickered softly at him too.

Freedom Heart stirred in his mother's arms and blinked up at Fauna. The Pegasus cousin gurgled and reached for her. "Here you go," Tinker lifted her son closer to Fauna's face.

Feeling the tiny hands on her face made Fauna smile. She lipped his tummy making him giggle. "So easily amused at this age. Then they turn into that." Her eye flicked to Arrow.

"Love you too mom."

Blue finally noticed his grandkids had arrived and came trotting over, "Hello Tinker. Arrow." He touched noses with his son.

Freedom Heart giggled and Tinker smiled, "He likes that grandpa," she said, smiling and trying not to laugh.

Blue grinned, "Then he'll love this." Lowering his muzzle to Freedoms belly he blew hard and vibrated his lips.

Fauna shook her head at her mate's antics, he had always been the dopier of the two of them around Ruby and Arrow as well.

"Nice dad," Arrow chuckled as his son was giggling, "So is everything ready yet?" he asked.

"I think so. All we need is the guests of honor." Fauna was looking around, "And they should be getting here as soon as everyone else arrives. Swifty wants them to make an entrance."

"How did Trick feel about that?" Arrow asked his mom.

Wincing as Artesia got a grip on her ear she gently dislodged her towards her pop pop. "He was planning some dance to do on the way in but knowing your sister that won't be happening."

"It looks like everyone's arriving," Tinker noted, "We should find a place to sit Arrow."

"Alright, come on Artesia," Arrow nudged his daughter to get her to follow him.

Meanwhile Trick was trying to get Ruby out the door to attend their party. She was taking forever to finish getting ready.

"Rubes you know my mom hates to wait. If we're not on time she'll summon a winter that will last a thousand years."

Her voice came through the bedroom door, "I think you're exaggerating just a tad. But I'm done anyway so chill." Opening the door she stepped out, "Well, how do I look?"

Trick felt stunned as he looked at his wife. She was wearing a white halter dress that was draped so the bodice was tight and the skirt had lots of movement. The drapes were secured by a jeweled pin on her left hip and showed a slit of the under fabric. Her short hair had been pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. Around her throat glittered the firefly necklace Trick had given her.

Snapping her fingers in his face to get his attention she asked again, "Is this good silence or bad silence."

Moving over to her he smiled softly at her, "Very good silence. You took my breath away. I almost wish we had a real wedding now."

"Almost." Leaning up she kissed him. "Let's go make your mom happy."

Offering her his arm they headed for the party.

In the hall, everyone had taken their seats, and was waiting for Trick and Ruby. Grumpy checked his watch for what seemed like the fiftieth time: "Where are those two?" he grumbled silently.

Swift Heart sighed beside him, ears twitching, "I knew we should have sent someone to rush them along. Neither one is ever on time for anything."

Just as the thought left her mouth, Trick pushed open the doors with Ruby on his arm, "May I present for the first time ever. Well, to most of you here, Mr. and Mrs. Trickster Heart Hare."

Ruby rolled her eyes besides him, "So glad for the millionth time I don't have to take your name."

"Who knows wifey dear, Trickster Heart Tiger sounds good to me."

That got a laugh out of her, "My herd would eat you alive, and I'd just watch."

Before he could retort Swift Heart yelled, "Walk in here now! You're late."

Trick shivered, "Brrr did it get cold in here all of a sudden?"

Shaking her head and trying not to laugh she got Trick moving and together they walked in to the applause of their family.

Artesia let out a soft whinny among the applause, Tinker was keeping her voice low, making sure her kids were feeling alright.

Hearing the whinny Ruby left her husband to go see her niece. "Hey sweetie!" Kneeling in front of her she cupped her cheeks and kissed the swirl of hair in the middle of her head.

Trick however continued walking; pretending Ruby was still on his arm. "Perfect wife. Right here." He gestured to the empty space.

Shaking her head Swift Heart motioned to the food table. "Go ahead and eat everyone, we'll dance afterwards."

With Swift Heart seeming to have given her permission, most everyone went to the food table. A few went to meet see Tinker and Arrow's children, who were making their first real public appearance today.

Etienne and Gloria immediately went to meet with Ruby and Trick.

"So how do it feel to be tah'd down?" Illusion Heart asked both Ruby and Trick at once.

Trick smirked, "I actually prefer handcuffs."

"Trick!" Ruby clapped her hands over his mouth as her cheeks went red. "So help me I will take out your larynx." Facing Etienne she replied, "For the most part it's nice."

Nodding he pried his wife's hands off his mouth. "I'm enjoying it."

Gloria couldn't help but giggle, "Handcuff hmm?" she teased them.

Etienne chuckled as well. "Oui, it took some adjustin on mah part but tings been goin' good." He put an arm around Gloria.

"But just in case, I still have my nest in the jungle to hide out in. Did you make the food? It smells awesome."

"My tanks chere. An oui, I did. Made sure to do dat loaded mac and cheese you so fond of."

Ruby's eyes lit up, "I'll be right back." She hurried away to snatch some before the others could.

"So how are you handling Artesia?" Blue asked Tinker, curious to hear how she was handling a Pegasus foal for a daughter.

"She's nice, a bit odd having a daughter who is mobile from the first day," Tinker replied, watching Freedom Heart while she spoke, who was being carefully shown to anyone who wanted to see him, "She's a really thirsty girl though, I tried switching to formula but it's too soon for them I think."

"Poor thing. It'll get easier when she weans and you both can have a break." Blue told her.

Fauna chimed in, "But that lovely day doesn't happen until after their teeth start coming in. Lucky you." She had Artesia pinned under one of her wings.

"How long does that take?" Tinker asked. She then looked at their daughter, "She'll have to take it easy though since she was technically premature for a Pegasus."

"Normally around 6 months old. They start learning to fly then too. Usually." She nudged her granddaughter over to her father. "I'm going to get some food and shift. Mind the munchkin."

Fauna trotted towards Ruby and waited till she was out of Artesia's view before gaining her human form.

Arrow took Artesia under his own wings, "It should be about nine months then, if it makes a big difference with the premature birth."

Tinker nodded, carefully retrieving her son, "When do you think Freedom Heart should learn how to fly?" she turned to ask Blue.

Blue shrugged, "Whenever his wings develop and he starts trying to use them. You can probably ask Cuisine how old he was when he learned how to fly."

"I will, when he's not busy," Tinker nodded to Cuisine Heart who was busy eating at that moment.

"I could go for some food actually, how about we head over and grab some." Blue shifted to his human form and went to hug Ruby. When she saw him she grinned and threw her arms around him, resting her head momentarily on his chest. He in turn kissed her hair and told her something the others couldn't hear.

Swift Heart waved at them, "Tinker, you guys are sitting with us."

"OK mom," Tinker moved over to the food table, carefully taking food for her and Arrow before going to sit with Swift Heart and Grumpy, carefully cradling Freedom Heart the whole time.

"Here Tink. Let me have that grandson of mine so you can eat." Tinker handed the baby over.

Grumpy put him in the crook of his arm so he could still observe the festivities. It also put him next to Lively Heart and the two began gurgling at each other.

"Say hi to your aunt Lively," Tinker nodded to the two cubs.

"It's still odd to see it that way," Arrow added as he began to eat.

"I agree." Trick added. He had stopped by on his way to the table for himself and Ruby. "Look at little LiLi she's getting so big." He made goo goo eyes at his younger sister and waggled a finger in her face. Reaching out she grabbed the finger and held on tight.

"Someone wants her big brother to stay." Swift Heart translated.

Freedom was looking at Trick upside-down since the hare was leaning over his dad.

"I just hope you're a better brother to her than you were to me," Tinker said, glaring at Trick.

"Of course I will be. She's much cuter then you were." He stuck his tongue out at her, "And she won't be attacking me with weird inventions that no one needs."

"Hey, I've made useful inventions," she carefully revved with her left hand, reminding him of the bike she'd made back in the first timeline so no one would catch on.

He smirked at her, "All the useful ones were used as bribes to keep me out of your hair."

Ruby came up with her mom and dad, "Can you invent me something then that will keep him from talking during movies? He voices over the actors and it drives me crazy!"

"I could invent something like that, but I'm not sure it would be, *ahem* appropriate for public," Tinker smirked.

"Right, have you tried putting your wings in his mouth," Arrow suggested sarcastically.

Ruby scoffed, "Oh yeah right. There's barely room for the two of us in that burrow in my human form, let alone in my true form."

Fauna and Swift Heart nodded in agreement. "I could fit when I was a foal but as I grew it got harder."

Swift Heart looked at her daughter and smirked at her, "Oh Tinker."

"Well she asked," Tinker defended herself, "but if it's for private use then why not just gag him and put him in a strait jacket?"

"Cause I can't do anything if my hands are tied." Trick defended himself.

Ruby nodded, "He has a point there."

Freedom squalled as Lively grabbed ahold of his mane. "Lively no! Too rough sweetie." Swift Heart gently opened the little bunny's fingers.

Trick looked momentarily worried, "Do not teach her to pull my ears!"

"I don't think that's a skill that can be taught or untaught," Tinker smirked, "and if that's the problem Ruby, then keep him quiet some other way."

"Duct tape it is then."

"I'll stop talking during movies if you stop singing songs that aren't playing when other songs are." He told her.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Whatever Trick."

"Marriage is about compromise," Grumpy nodded, "It takes some time to figure out how and what but you'll get it eventually." He looked over at Tinker and Arrow, he didn't want to voice aloud how quickly they seemed to have fallen into the groove of marriage, he recalled what Swift Heart had told him about the previous timeline he couldn't remember and taking that into account it made sense, but of course even though he believed what Swift Heart had told him it wasn't something that was a good idea to bring up.

Blue nodded, "And since you two really didn't spend that much time figuring each other out, you will have more than a few bumps in the beginning."

"Oh daddy don't be so gloomy. Really, Trick and I will be just fine."

Trick slipped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her, "Fighting is how we say I love you. And we're very good at it." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Whatever works for you Rubes," Arrow replied.

"Well I'm starving so we are going back to our table."

"Don't forget you two have the first dance." Swift Heart called after them. Both waved their hands in dismissive gestures.

"They seem to be rather well adjusted, all things considered," Arrow noted.

"Well as long as they don't cause your burrow to collapse on them, mom," Tinker added.

She smiled, "Oh I don't think we have to worry about that. It's seen it's fair share of abuse back when I was still living there and it's still in one piece."

Grumpy blushed and Fauna sniggered, "Rascal."

"Shut it." He shoveled food into his mouth.

"If they ever want kids though, they'll have to relocate." Blue commented.

Arrow shrugged, "I don't think they're thinking that far ahead yet dad."

Tinker nodded, "Neither of them ever seems to think too far ahead most of the time, I guess that means they're perfect for each other."

"Speaking of things that are perfect," Fauna remarked dryly as Beastly entered the room. He was wearing his work overalls and hat and went to get a plate of food. He was grumbling to himself, most likely complaining about the cleaning he would have to do after the party.

"How's he been working out anyways?" Tinker asked, she had never known Beastly ever, and only seen him briefly in either of her lives.

"He causes more messes then he cleans up. And I use that word loosely. But the alternative of what he could be doing is worse so we put up with it."

Swift Heart snickered, "I thought Illusion was going to bite him in half when he left all his food jars open and replaced most of them with the food he likes to eat." She made a face at what Beastly considered food.

"Yech! I don't want to think about that," Tinker grimaced, "As long as he's not causing problems it doesn't really matter what he does."

Seeing Fauna leave her seat, Blue cleared his throat.

"What? I'm just going to go say hello."

"Funny. I don't believe you."

As Beastly spooned lasagna on his plate he continued muttering, "And that glitter will take hours to get off the floor. Stupid happy occasions."

"Easy there fuzz brain. People are starting to talk about you." Fauna stood behind him, making him jump and the lasagna to fall on his face.

"Hahahah oh Beastly, you never disappoint."

Scraping the food off his face he scowled at Fauna, "You're one to talk. If I had a nickel for every time you've made a snide remark..."

"Awww flattery? To what do I owe the pleasure?" He scooped up his plate rather than respond and ran from the hall. A few of the others saw him covered in food and couldn't help but laugh.

Grumpy watching him go and commented: "I think he's going to cause trouble for us soon, and I'm not just worrying too much," he added quickly to forestall the inevitable claims of such things, "I think we should watch him more carefully."

Sliding back into her seat Fauna nodded. "He does seem to be slipping."

"And the way you've treated him over the years has nothing to do with it?" Swift Heart asked her.

Blue snorted, "He deserved it." Looking at Tinker and Arrow he told them, "He caused a lot of problems before his master was disposed of."

"We've heard," Arrow nodded, "I'd like to say he was just misguided but he seems resistant to any sort of change. He's still acting the same way he did since I saw him on my old visits and I've seen people try to reach out to him only for him to turn them down."

"Too many years in the dark." Fauna added.

Ruby returned, "I hate to bust up this intensely private conversation you all seem to be having but can I borrow Freedom? I finished eating and Trick is busy talking bikes with Jolly and Illusion."

"Alright, go ahead dad," Tinker nodded.

Grumpy lifted the Pegasus cousin cub he still had into Ruby's arms. "Be careful with my grandson," he cautioned, unable to stop worrying about that.

She acted insulted, "He may be your grandson, but he is also my nephew. I would never dream of...woops!" She dropped Freedom from her arms making Grumpy jump forward. However the baby barely fell a centimeter before Ruby had him securely again. Both of them were laughing. "Chill out Grumpy. I know how to hold a baby." Hefting him up she carried him back to her table, sitting him in her lap when she got there and letting him play with her utensils.

"As much as I find fault with her actions at times, I still trust her with my kids," Tinker nodded to her sister-in-law, "She may be short sighted but she's not careless with kids."

Arrow nodded in agreement. "And I feel like we are going to have to pry them away from her in the future." He nipped Artesia lightly on the neck. She snorted and went to retaliate against her dad.

"We'll see," Tinker replied before finally deciding to go back to eating.

After everyone had finished eating Swift Heart stood up and motioned for Harmony to start the music. "Alright Ruby and Trick, you guys get your first dance. Then the floor will be open to everyone."

Trick took Ruby's free hand. "Let's do it."

She hefted a sleeping Freedom up higher onto her shoulder, "Let me drop him off with his mom first."

Shaking his head he pulled her and his nephew onto the floor, "He's fine where he is." Grinning she leaned up and kissed him. As the music started he held Ruby and Freedom close and began to sway.

Tinker watched the dancing couple with some apprehension, "I hope those two know what they're doing."

"What do mean Tink?" Arrow looked to his wife in question.

"Just a mother's worrying," Tinker replied, "They have our son out there."

He rested his nose on her shoulder. "It's just a slow dance honey. I think he'll be fine. Besides he's with his aunt and uncle. They'd both never let anything happen to him."

"I know Arrow, but I just can't help it," Tinker smiled and nodded, placing a hand on her daughter's back. Artesia nuzzled her mother's side.

Shifting down to his human form he held a hand out to his wife, "Want to dance?"

Tinker smiled at Arrow and took his hand, "I'd love to," she replied as they made their way on to the dance floor.

Artesia tried to follow but Swift Heart held her back, "Stay here with grandpa and me. Mommy and Daddy will be right back."

Ruby smiled at her brother and sister in-law as they came out on the floor. "Look at us old married couples."

"You two are hardly an old married couple," Arrow commented, while smiling.

"Oh hush Arrow, let's just enjoy this while we can," Tinker replied.

As the song ended the music changed to become upbeat and a few more members of the family, especially the younger ones joined the couples on the dance floor.

Ruby laughed when she saw Melody have to drag Trust out. "That a girl Melody, you make him do it."

Illusion and Grateful Heart stepped onto the dance floor as well, finding the more upbeat music more to their tastes than the slow stuff before had been; it wasn't long before nearly everyone was dancing.

Swift Heart even managed to drag Grumpy out on the floor. She had left Lively with Gentle Heart while she enjoyed a few songs.

"I got to admit Swifty. You pulled this party off. I think the kids are really enjoying it."

She nodded and spun herself into Grumpy's arms, "Of course they are. I knew they would." Groaning internally at her cockiness he spun her back away from him.

The party wore on until rather late in the day and people left in pairs and groups. Tinker and Arrow were two of the first to leave, so they could put their kids to bed. Tinker was carrying the already sleeping Freedom Heart while Arrow had Artesia lying across his back as they walked.

"That was nice, I was surprised nothing bad happened," Arrow commented.

"Hey, even Trick isn't disrespectful enough to ruin his and Ruby's own party," Tinker added, "Looks like the kids will sleep through the night at least."

"Yeah," Arrow nodded.

Trick and Ruby were still dancing slowly on the dance floor. His arms were around her waist holding her close and hers rested casually about his neck. They were both pleasantly surprised how much they enjoyed celebrating their marriage. It was a whole day just about them and in truth, it was exactly what they needed.

Fauna and Blue watched from the door as they danced together. "They really do love each other." Fauna murmured resting her chin on her mates shoulder.

"Yeah they do. Both our kids are grown and married now. Does that mean we're done?"

She shook her head, "Nope. We'll never be done. They'll always need us."

He moved a hand to grip hers. "Let's head home. I have some things to do with the council."

She sighed completely jealous of how easy Trick and Ruby had it right now. She missed the days of being able to have endless alone time with Blue. "We better go then." Moving a few feet away she started to head for the portal.

Everyone in the Care Bear Family was talking about the party for quite a while, so much that no one even noticed where Beastly was going.

"Stupid Care Bears," he grumbled to himself, "No-Heart may have treated me badly but at least I got to do stuff I liked even if I had to clean up."

He looked upon the old castle where he used to live. Every once in a while he was able to sneak away and come back here, but never for too long.

"Wouldn't want those no good doo gooders getting wise on me." Looking at the tower that housed No Hearts potion room he saw a cloud of smoke coming from the chimney. "Hey! Who's in there?"

Like always he rushed in without thinking of forming a plan. "When I get ahold of them, I'll ...I'll...we'll I'll do something truly nasty."

Reaching the tower he ran into the room. "Alright, who's the dummy taking Lord No Hearts stuff?"

In the center of the room stood a tall skinny woman with Purple and green hair and a sour expression on her face. She laughed upon seeing Beastly, "It's about time you showed up fur ball. I was starting to think those Care Bears had managed to keep you locked away. Tell me, how do you clean a rainbow without washing away the color."

His jaw hit the floor, "Shrieky? Is that you?"

Brow furrowing she inhaled "!"

Beastly was flung from the room yelling. "Yup it's you."

"Get back in here pea brain. You are going to help me get revenge on those Care Bears." She curled her hands into fists, "I'll make them pay for killing Uncle No Heart."

Beastly cackled, "Sounds good to me! But uh...how're you going to do it?"

"Easy, fuzz brain, their children," Shrieky replied, "And we have someone else to help us this time. Come with me and I'll show you."

Beastly bumbled from the room after Shrieky with a frown on his face, "What makes you think you can show up here after all these years and start bossing me around again?"

She stopped, making him run into the back of her legs. Whipping around she fired a blast from her magic mirror, "That's why yellow teeth! Now get a move on."

As she resumed walking he mumbled "Probably only needs me because she can't tell the difference between a Care Bear and Care Bear Cousin."

He began to shiver as he walked, 'Had the castle always been this drafty?'

Beastly's question was answered when they entered the old throne room only to find it covered in snow and ice and a familiar but not really welcome person waiting them.

"Cold Heart!" Beastly shouted.

He made no move to get up from No Heart's throne.

Shrieky whacked Beastly on the back of the head, "Stop Shouting!" Pointing up she showed Beastly the icicles hanging precariously from the ceiling.

Cold Heart glared at Beastly, "You would do well to listen to her. If you hadn't been living with those fuzzy-wuzzies so long I wouldn't even want you here."

"Wh-wh-why me?" Beastly stammered.

"You know their home and who the children are, plus I know despite your... mental phalluses that you have an uncanny knack for stealth," Cold Heart explained, "Shrieky has made a rather daring plan that we need you to help us enact."

She moved so she was standing between Cold Heart and Beastly, "You lint breath will be luring the kids away from Care-a-lot back here. Their parents will be so busy looking for them that caring missions will go neglected, earth will be forgotten, and we can make them pay for killing No Heart, the greatest wizard of all time."

She directed the last statement at Cold Heart, daring him to challenge it.

Beastly frowned, "But they'll know it was me won't they? If all of them disappear at once?"

"That's why you won't be doing it all at once. Think about it, one goes missing, everyone starts to search. Then a few more are that much easier to slip away. And then some more. You can make up some lie about a carnival or whatever for all I care. Just make sure you continue acting normally and no one will suspect you."

Beastly cackled, "This might actually work. But what are you going to do with the kids when you get them?"

Shrieky tapped her chin, "I haven't decided yet."

"I'd suggest you start as soon as possible, keep doing your janitor things but watch for the kids and what they are interested in," Cold Heart added, "And take this for the infants," He produced a bottle with a green liquid in it, "It's a special sleeping medicine that will keep them from crying out when you take them."

Taking the vile he slipped it into his overalls, "Hyuck hyuck hyuck, oh boy, oh boy! I've been waiting for something like this."

Shrieky pointed to the door, "Get going! I don't want to raise my voice!" Remembering the icicles Beastly ran from the room, hitting a patch of ice and sliding the rest of the way.

Shrieky covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head, "Why does he have to be the only option."

"He's lived with them for quite some time and he's been able to sneak around without being noticed, and besides it was either him or Frostbite..." Cold Heart groaned at the thought of his somehow even clumsier assistant trying to do what Beastly was supposed to.

She nodded, "Lesser of two evils." Realizing what she said she cackled, "Or in this case maybe the greater." Pulling out her mirror she fluffed her two toned hair, "Who knows, the time away may have done him some good."

Beastly managed to keep his cackling down as he made his way to the small quarters he'd been granted, "Ooh time for my revenge, now who do I start with," he checked down a list of the family he had access to as he checked which kids would be best to start with.

In Pegasus Falls, Blue was going over another revised version of the treaty he had drawn with the Hurroks. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Fauna reading in her human form, sprawled out on their couch. She had been a bit distant from him since Ruby and Trick's party and it was worrying him. It was most noticeable when he attended to royal matters and when she was called by Tinker to answer a question about Artesia.

Putting down his pen he walked over to the couch and leaned over the back, "Do you want to talk about it yet?"

Her eyes didn't leave the page, "Talk about what?"

"Why you've been awkward lately. It's not something everyone would notice but I'm always hanging around you so I couldn't help it." He grinned, trying to ease the tension with a joke.

Closing the book with a sigh she looked at him, "You're going to think I'm awful."

"No I'm not. After all these years together you should know that. Nothing you could ever say would make me think you're awful." He remembered a similar conversation when Arrow and Tinker were married.

"I miss us. I miss how things used to be when we first got together, before royal duties got in the way; before kids and grandkids came into our lives. We used to spend a whole day just laying together and watching clouds drift by, and it was the nicest thing I could have imagined. I miss it just being us and I wish there was a way to get that back."

He knew exactly what she meant. Their alone time had been greatly reduced over the years, and it was no longer effortless. It took planning and timing. He too had begun to miss the spontaneity that had been the core of their relationship.

Drawing an imaginary design on the back of the sofa he thought of something, "Well I don't' know about forever, but what if I could make it just us for a few weeks?"

Fauna sat up a little straighter, "What are you talking about?"

He grinned, "What if you and I just blew out of here, didn't tell anyone where we were going, and had a vacation. Just the two of us?"

"But how can you do that?" Her concern didn't fool him for an instant. He could see her eyes shining at this idea.

"I can leave the Council in control while I'm gone. They are all trustworthy and can more than handle it." Reaching over he moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, "I think you're right and we need some us time. I know we've more than earned it."

Leaping at him she hugged him tight, "Thank you Blue!"

Hugging her back he kissed her cheek. "I'll go talk to them and we'll be out of here in an hour."

"I'll ask Widgeon to mention it to Arrow next time he sees him." Kissing him quickly she wiggled out of his arms. "Let's go!"

While he was hardly a child, Cuisine Heart Pig still wasn't considered an adult yet and he was still going to school. He had learned to fly with the wings he had sprouted recently however he wasn't strong enough for long distance flights yet and his father told him not to fly while too close to the edges of Care-a-Lot just to be safe; Cuisine Heart saw no reason to worry his parents, especially his mother because she got very concerned whenever he got into any sort of trouble, however rare it was.

He was heading to Etienne and Gloria's house for a cooking lesson when he ran into someone he didn't recognize; dressed in one of the oddest outfits he'd ever seen, including some of the things that Playful and Funshine came up with.

"Umm hello?" his greeting was also a question.

Beastly fixed the electric yellow mask over his eyes and cleared his throat, making his voice lower, "Fear not young pig! I am the AMAZING-" he paused briefly, "FLYING...Condor." He said the last word a little less confidently, "I have come to invite you to my circus of wonders and mystery." Flaring out his arms Beastly exposed a cape of lime green and covered in multicolored sequins and some feathers.

Cuisine gave "Condor" an odd look, "A circus? Here?" he was a bit confused but still naive enough to believe him.

Beastly nodded, "Yes sireeee my young friend. You see our circus is a flying circus and can travel anywhere. In fact our cloud is parked right over there." He pointed beyond the trees of the Forest of Feelings.

That got Cuisine Heart's attention, "A flying circus really!" he sounded excited, "Can you show me please?"

Chuckling Beastly spread his arms, "Absolutely. Follow me riiiiiiight this way." Turning he began to briskly walk, making his cape billow out behind him.

Cuisine Heart eagerly followed the person, wondering just what he would see.

A few hours later Treat Heart knocked at Illusion and Grateful Heart's door. When Grateful came to the door Treat Heart spoke a bit hastily.

"Grateful Heart, I need to pick up my son, he's been here too long today."

"Cuisine Heart never showed up Treat Heart," Gloria shook her head.

"What?" Treat Heart was now worried, "But he hasn't been home for hours, are you sure you just didn't see him with Illusion."

"I doubt he could have slipped by me but I'll check," Grateful Heart Platypus turned back and called, "Etienne, dear is Cuisine Heart here?"

His voice came from somewhere in the house, "Non chere. He didn' show up fo' his lesson. I figured he fo'got." Coming to the front door he saw the worried Treat Heart and frowned, "Everyting okay?"

"I haven't seen my son since I got back from my caring mission today, I thought he just was over here," Treat Heart was sounding more worried by the minute, "I need to tell Renegade maybe he can find him!" Treat Heart took off rather quickly for home so she could get her husband's help.

"I think we should help her," Gloria said as she watched Treat Heart leave, "I know how I'd feel if we had a child missing."

Nodding he put an arm around her and kissed her forehead, "Les go mon Cherie. We can take de river an' look along it."

Word about Cuisine Heart going missing spread rather quickly, Renegade especially was worried as he flew around Care-a-Lot, shifting into an eagle so he could see better; admittedly he was a bit stiff from not shifting as much as he used to but he ignored it, his son was more important.

Even Tinker and Swift Heart managed to get their kids to sleep and sped around the Kingdom of Caring to search for the missing child.

Finishing up an area Swift Heart ran into Etienne and Gloria. "Any sign of him? I went all the way to the west edge and I couldn't find anything."

Illusion swished his tail, flinging multi-colored water from it. "Notin. We combed de river deu times an no sign of him. We even ask de others. No one seen de petite."

Gloria shook her head sadly, "I don't know where he could have gone."

"I can't see him from the air either," Renegade dropped out of the sky, shifting into his care bear form as he landed, "I'm worried sick about him I hope he didn't..." Renegade shook his head to clear it of disturbing thoughts.

Swift Heart put a paw on his shoulder, "He knew not to go near the edge and fly by himself. He's a good kid and he hated making Treat Heart worry."

"You tink he wen' to de Falls?" Illusion knew it seemed unlikely but they had exhausted the likely options.

"It's possible," Renegade nodded, but he didn't sound too confident about that idea, "I'll see if anyone's seen him in there, tell Treat Heart where I went, I hope I won't be too long."

Renegade shifted into a cheetah, paused for a moment to stretch then took off to the falls.

"I think I'll go sit with Treat Heart. I'm sure she is going crazy right now. Illusion can you go see how Tink and the others are doing on their search?"

He nodded and ran off.

"Gloria you come with me. She's going to need a good support system right now."

Gloria nodded, "Right, Swift Heart." As they headed for Treat Heart's house she spoke to Swift Heart, "I can't imagine what it's like for her, I don't have a child so I can't imagine how Treat Heart feels right now."

Thinking back to when she saw her children fade all those years ago she shuddered, "I can, and I'm pretty sure nothing could feel so awful." Looking at Gloria she figured this was as good a time as any to ask. "If it's not too personal, why did you and Illusion never have kids?"

"Well, honestly I'm not sure if Illusion wants kids or if we can handle it and still be a couple," she looked to Swift Heart, "I guess I sound kind of silly to you."

Swift Heart shook her head, "Kids aren't for everyone. If you two are happy the way you are don't change it. And don't take this the wrong way but I can kind of see what you mean. Etienne was always a little scared of commitment. Look how long it took for him to marry you."

"True, but that was more that neither of us really though that being married was all that important," Gloria added, "It's not like there's a huge stigma up here attached to 'living in sin' as humans put it."

Laughing she agreed "You got that right." Reaching the house Swift Heart opened the door, "Treat Heart honey? It's Swift Heart and Grateful. You here?"

There were some muffled noises from inside before Treat Heart answered, both Grateful Heart and Swift Heart could see that she'd been crying.

"Oh, hi girls, come in," she stepped aside to allow them passage before going to sit down again, wiping some dampness from her eyes.

"Oh Treat Heart I know you're worried but we'll find him. There are only so many places he could go and we have everyone looking." She sat next to her and handed the pig a tissue.

Gloria nodded and sat down next to her, "Swift Heart's right, we'll find him I promise."

"Thanks, but still I can't help but worry," Treat Heart replied, sniffing a little.

"Well Renegade went to check the Falls so we'll know more after that. Is there anything you need? Just name it. Grumpy is watching Lively so I'm free."

"Nothing you could give me really, I've eaten and now I just want my son to come home," Treat Heart admitted.

She rubbed Treat Heart's back in comfort, "Hopefully Renegade will bring good news back."

Sadly Renegade returned empty handed and more worried than ever. Unfortunately things weren't getting any better.

Tinker ran into a very worried Arrow on her search and the first words out of his mouth were: "The kids are gone!"

"WHAT?" Tinker grabbed him by the shoulders, "What do you mean gone?"

"I made sure they were asleep before I went to join the search but they were gone when I got home!" Arrow did his best to dislodge his mate, "I don't know what could have happened."

"Oh no!" Tinker held her head, this was by far the worst day she could ever remember in either of her lifetimes.

Steadying her he continued to look around, "Easy Tink. We'll find them."

He saw Funshine and Playful Heart running towards them. For once both looked, serious. Entirely too serious actually.

"Have you guys seen Agile Heart? He was supposed to drop something off at the Hall of Hearts and come right home but that was three hours ago."

Arrow shook his head, not liking this at all, "Where's Loud Heart?"

"We left him at home and told him to stay put." Playful Heart said.

"You should go check on him just to be sure," Tinker said hastily.

"Right, don't worry I'll be back in no time, Funshine," Playful gave her a quick kiss before taking off back to their home.

Noticing their expressions Funshine's eyes widened, "No. Don't tell me Artesia and Freedom are missing too?"

Arrow nodded, "I don't understand. They were in the house, asleep." He was berating himself mentally over and over for doing something wrong.

"It's not your fault," Tinker put her arm on his shoulders, "We just need to search around for them."

Meanwhile at Treat Heart's they had just received word that Agile, Freedom, and Artesia were also missing.

Swift Heart was on Treat Hearts phone calling Grumpy, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hello?"

"Grumpy where's Lively?"

"What do you mean where's Lively? She's right here with me. Where you left us."

"Are you sure? Are you positive?"

"Yes Swift Heart I'm holding her right now, what's the matter with you?"

Sighing in relief she leant her back against the wall, "Sorry, it's just, a lot more kids are missing." She quickly caught him up on the others. "Just do me a favor and don't let her out of your sight. Actually-"

"Say no more. We're coming over." Hanging up the phone he looked down at his daughter chewing on her pacifier. "Come on. Let's go find mommy." Grabbing the diaper bag he headed out the door.

Unbeknownst to him, Beastly slipped away from the window, "Drats. Almost had her."

Tinker had gone to join her dad and was relieved to see her little sister was safe. She gave her dad and sister a careful hug, "Thank goodness she's safe dad," was the first thing she said, "What's going on dad?"

He scowled and shook his head, "I have no idea. But until we do we need to make sure all the remaining kids are accounted for." Using his free arm he hugged his eldest daughter around the shoulders, "It will be okay. As soon as we figure it out we'll fix this."

"Until then, I'm not going to let Lively out of my sight," Tinker promised, "it's hard enough not knowing what happened to my kids I'm not going to let my baby sister vanish too."

Grumpy nodded in agreement, "She's going to have someone with her every second till we find the others." He handed her over to Tinker, "Here you carry her. This diaper bag weighs more than 3 of her." Grunting he hefted it higher on his shoulder.

Tinker took Lively in her arms and held her carefully, "Is she still nursing or on formula?" she asked Grumpy.

"Still on breast milk but your mom's pumping, not feeding her directly. That's why this thing is so heavy. We are starting to switch her over." They were almost at Treat Hearts house.

"OK," Tinker nodded as they reached Treat Heart's house, "Arrow's out searching right now."

"So are Ruby and Trick. I called them after you're mom went to look."

Swift Heart met them at the door and moved to check her daughters over. "Hi honey. How are you doing?" She hugged Tinker to her after making sure Lively was in one piece.

"As well as I can considering the circumstances," Tinker replied putting just one arm around her mom, "Lively's alright too. I'm going to make sure my baby sister doesn't vanish until we find everyone else."

Grumpy dropped the diaper bag by the couch and headed back to them, "I'm going to go join the search Swifty. I'll come back if we find something."

Releasing Tinker she kissed her husband. "Thank you for watching her. I'll never call you overprotective again." She whispered.

"We both know that's a lie." He grumbled but he gave her one more kiss before leaving.

"Come on in Tink and sit with Treat Heart."

Tinker nodded and sat down with her mother and Treat Heart, she nodded towards the pig cousin, "I know how you feel Treat Heart."

"Thanks Tinker," Treat Heart nodded then smiled at the young rabbit in Tinker's arms, "You're a good big sister Tinker."

"Thanks, I try," Tinker replied.

Swift Heart was making everyone tea to help keep them calm, "Think. There has to be some connection between all your kids disappearing. And until we get word from the search party, it's the best we can do right now."

"Well the only thing that connects them is that they're all young and they all vanished when left alone, which is why I'm not letting lively out of my sight no matter what."

At that moment Ruby came running in, out of breath, "We couldn't find the others. But now Pledge Heart and Loud Heart are gone too. They're expanding the search to the old Castle but they need more help." She stopped to catch her breath.

"Oh dear, this just keeps getting worse!" Treat Heart sounded distraught.

"Are you going to help search mom?" Tinker asked Swift Heart.

She was already heading for the door. "After I go make sure Cozy and Jolly are alright."

Pausing by Ruby she raised her eyebrow in question. "As soon as I catch my breath I'm going to get Widgeon and Pallas and ask them to help." Nodding Swift Heart sped away.

Tinker held Lively a bit closer and looked to Ruby, "Any idea what's going on?" she asked.

Ruby's eyes began to glow, "Oh I have a very good idea of what's going on. Clearly someone got up here and is taking the kids. And when I find out who has my niece and nephew, they are going to pay."

Lively burrowed her head in Tinker's shoulder to avoid looking at Ruby.

Tinker rocked her little sister to keep her calm, "Any idea who it could be?" she asked.

She shook her head, "You?"

"No I don't," Tinker shook her head sadly, "But I'm going to keep my baby sister safe from whoever it is," Lively began fussing in her arms, "sounds like she's hungry," she said, carefully digging through the diaper bag for a bottle for her sister.

"I could help search too," Treat Heart offered as she stood up.

"Want to take a rest, Ruby?" Tinker offered, "I'm sure Arrow is going to get the godparents to help search soon."

She shook her head, "No I'm fine. Trick and he are looking at the area around where the kids were last seen to see if whoever it was left a trail. I'll keep you posted." Turning to Treat Heart she told her, "Everyone is meeting up at the Caring Meter to compare notes and come up with a new plan." Heading back outside she shifted to her true form and flew away.

Eventually the search wound down with no success. Tinker kept her word and stayed with Lively Heart all day, feeding her and keeping her clean to keep herself busy; she seemed to be taking the whole situation harder than the others seemed to and keeping herself occupied looking after her baby sister was helping her cope.

Arrow had recruited Pallas and Widgeon for the search but sadly they had found nothing either. Arrow had returned to help Tinker by carrying Lively's diaper bag on the way to the meet up at the caring meter.

He kept glancing at his wife as they walked. She just looked so lost and uneasy it was making his heartache.

"Tinker talk to me. I hate seeing you like this."

"Sorry Arrow," she apologized, "But I just feel so useless right now. I remember back in our last life I could handle almost anything at any time and the only thing that could stop me was injury. But now, all I can do is keep myself occupied and worry about where Artesia and Freedom are."

He nodded "I feel that way too. All I needed was that bow to feel safe and now, I can't even trust myself to keep an eye on our kids. I thought we had fixed the problem when No Heart was killed." A thought hit him, "You know Tink. Your brother was a real good tracker in the other time. Do you think he remembers any of that?"

"He probably does," Tinker nodded, "I just want to go home after this and rest for a while," she cradled her baby sister in her arms, "I won't let Lively Heart be taken though. I don't want mom to worry like we are."

"I think she's pretty worried as it is. It is her grandkids that are missing too." He sighed, "I wish my mom was here. And I know how that sounds but she always knows how to handle a crisis."

Tinker nodded as they reached the caring meter. Reports were being shared and Tinker found greater concern as she heard that other than Lively Heart, every child had somehow vanished from the Kingdom of Caring. She found herself holding her little sister as though she were her own child out of concern but sought out her parents as quickly as possible.

"Mom dad," she found them quickly, "I'm here, I kept Lively safe, don't worry." She reassured them.

Swift Heart smoothed the little bunnies ears down and kissed her, making her giggle and reach for her mom. "Never doubted you for a moment sweetie. I knew she was in good hands."

"Thanks mom," She offered Lively back to her, "I changed and fed her too. Until my kids are back I'm more than happy to babysit."

Widgeon and Pallas came up to her. Nudging her cheek Widgeon said, "I'm so sorry we couldn't find anything Tinker."

"Yeah what kind of kidnapper doesn't leave a trail for us to follow."

"A good one nitwit. That's kinda the point." Ruby rolled her eyes at Pallas's foolishness.

"Here's a question for you," Grumpy spoke up, "how many _good_ kidnappers do we know who could pull this off without us noticing?"

The others began to think it over.

"No one that I've heard a peep out of in years." Brave Heart commented, "In fact, most of the other bad guys that used to give use trouble went quiet around the time No Heart, well erhem, you know." He glanced at Indy.

"I don't really know any of our other enemies," Indy confessed, "And with my mediation jobs these days I haven't had much time to learn about them."

Tinker suddenly had a thought as she looked around, "Hey, where's Beastly?"

"Cleaning the basement in the Hall. He's been there all day." True Heart said. Sure enough the door opened and he came out with an armful of boxes. He made it a few feet and then tripped and fell face down, dropping the boxes everywhere.

Champ snickered, "I don't think we have to worry about him."

Trick however wasn't convinced and exchanged a look with his sister.

Tinker nodded to Trick wordlessly noticing how Beastly briefly eyed Lively Heart before going back to work. "Mom, Dad," she turned back to Swift Heart and Grumpy, "Mind if Arrow and I stay with you for a while, just for safety?"

"No that's fine. We can put you in the guest bedroom." Swift Heart told her.

Arrow nodded, "And we'll take turns watching Lively." He knew it would put Tinker at ease.

Trick whispered to Ruby, "I'll be back. I want to take another look at some of the houses the kids were snatched from."

She nodded and moved to stand by Tinker. "I'll be outside. Just in case." She murmured to her sister in-law.

"Thanks Ruby, I really appreciate that," she gave Ruby a hug, "I'm not going to sleep tonight anyway."

"Well let's go home then," Grumpy offered, yawning.

As the others slowly began to separate to their own homes for sleepless nights Trick circled around the back of Playful Heart and Funshine's tree house. Sure enough on the ground he found a bunch of sequins and neon feathers.

Scooping them up he weighed them in his hands. "What kind of kidnapper would wear something with these on it." The other houses didn't bode as well for him. Whoever had abducted the kids left no sign of a struggle or any evidence. About to head back to Ruby, he crossed the spot where Agile disappeared. Again he found some sequins, this time attached to a clump of dull brown fur.

"I knew it." Clenching his fist he headed for the Hall of Hearts.

Beastly finished stacking the boxes, yawning. He was exhausted, having spent all day running his abductees back to Shrieky and Cold Heart while returning to the Hall to keep his alibi in place.

"Just one more little brat and then I can leave here for good."

Turning to head to Swift Heart and Grumpy's he saw Trick blocking the exit from the basement. "Leaving so soon Beastly? After we just started to get acquainted."

He yelped and started to back away from the hare.

"Where did you take the kids garbage breath." He advanced on him, hand hovering over his hip for a weapon that was no longer there.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been here all day." His hand was in his pocket, clutching the vial of sleep drops Cold Heart had given him.

Trick grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground, "Do you think I'm an idiot? I said where-" He didn't finish as Beastly dumped the liquid into his mouth. Sputtering Trick dropped the former henchmen. His knees went wobbly and his world started to spin.

Cackling Beastly watched as Trick sank to the floor, "What's the matter Trickster Heart? Feeling a little sleepy?"

Once he was sure Trick was asleep he began to drag him to the bike-copter, "Shrieky will be sooooo proud of me. I'm sooooo bad."

Shrieky and Cold Heart were keeping an eye over the cells where they had placed the captive children of various ages. At the moment they were all sleeping either through the potion or sheer exhaustion.

Upon hearing the all too familiar sound of the bike-copter Shrieky turned, expecting to see Beastly returning with the last child, instead she saw Trickster Heart asleep in the seat.

"What's he doing here fur ball!" she demanded advancing on him.

"He-he caught onto me, I had to bring him back here before he told anyone else!" Beastly protested.

"Oh leave him be," Cold Heart decided to be lenient for the moment, "He still brought us one of their children." He then rounded on Beastly, "But you'd better get that hare in the cells then get back and get their last child now!" he shouted.

Beastly yelped and hastily dragged the unconscious Trickster to a cell before taking back off.

Cold Heart watched him go, "At least he's done well so far."

"So far," Shrieky admitted, "And even if he doesn't come back with the last kid we still have more than enough for our plan."

It was almost midnight when Beastly got back to Care-a-Lot and made it to the clouds outside Swift Heart and Grumpy's house. He could see the shadow of a human inside pacing back and forth in front of the door as well as someone sitting in the rocking chair in Lively's room.

"Stupid bears getting wise. How am I supposed to get her out now." While he slunk towards the window for a better look, he failed to realize Ruby circling in her tiger form.

As soon as Beastly's smell hit her she let out a small growl, "That idiot." Sneaking around behind him, she prepared to pounce.

Beastly was about to pull himself through the window when he felt something grab his legs and pull him back. He was unable to hold back his yell.

Standing on his chest, eyes glowing Ruby snarled down at him, "What are you doing here fur brain?" She knew the others would hear the commotion.

Tinker had been watching Lively with Arrow dozing but both were jarred by Ruby's shout. Arrow made it to the window first while Tinker went to check on Lively, who had been woken by the shouting.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Arrow's vision was still blurry when he was looking out the window, plus he didn't have Ruby's night vision.

"Beastly was trying to sneak into Lively's room. My guess it wasn't to read her a bedtime story."

"I was climbing on the roof to make sure the gutters were clean. I needed to use the window to get up."

"Liar! Where are Artesia and Freedom." She hissed.

Beastly couldn't form anymore words because Ruby's paw was pressing on his throat. Jumping through the window Arrow placed a hand on her shoulder to ease her off.

"Easy, we need him alive." He glared down at Beastly, his own eyes beginning to glow, "Now answer the question."

Instead of speaking, Beastly bit Ruby causing her to growl and release him. Beastly wasted no time and ran.

"What's going on?" Swift Heart emerged, looking around.

"Beastly, mom!" Tinker had come to the window, holding a now crying Lively Heart

"He went that wa-" Arrow pointed and Swift Heart shot off in that direction. Tinker watched her go then went to sit down, rocking her little sister, "There there, it's alright. Mom's going to get that evil fuzz ball for us," Tinker reassured her. Lively wouldn't stop crying though so Tinker sighed, "Oh alright I'll get you some food."

Beastly rather clumsily ran, breaking twigs and trampling anything underfoot in his desperate bid to get away.

Swift Heart had no trouble chasing him, not only did she know the forest better and the path was easy but her diet gave her better night vision than Beastly.

It took only two minutes for Swift Heart to catch him, as she had to go slower to avoid tripping, but even so she put on a final burst of speed when she saw him and slammed into Beastly, tackling and knocking the wind out of the fuzzy creep before she pinned him on the ground.

"Don't you ever learn Beastly. You can't outrun me unless you cheat." Keeping her knees on his back she stared some heart shaped handcuffs and used them to bind his hands. "Now why don't you explain to me why you were being pinned by my daughter-in-law outside my daughter's bedroom in the middle of the night?" Alleviating the pressure on his back slightly, she allowed him to breathe again.

Beastly was about to offer some excuse when an absolutely furious Ruby appeared behind, even angrier because she had been bitten. Before Ruby could make any threats Beastly blurted out a confession, "Shrieky and Cold Heart made me do it!"

Swift Heart gasped, "Did you say Shrieky AND Cold Heart? But where have they been all this time?"

"Who cares just let me show that musty throw rug what happens when he uses me as a chew toy."

Swift Heart shook her head and held up a hand, "No Ruby."

Getting to her feet she pulled Beastly up as well, "We are going home and you are going to tell me everything you know. Make one wrong move," Her eyes flicked to Ruby, "And I let her have you."

Gulping Beastly let himself be dragged along. He wasn't sure whose wrath to be more afraid of at the moment.

Tinker was still in Lively's room and was still rocking her, thankfully she had fallen asleep. She heard the door opening and she carefully stood up, heading to the living room with Lively and meeting Arrow, Ruby, her parents and a bound Beastly there. Ruby remained in her tiger form just in case Beastly tried something.

It didn't take any more than the five angry glares at him to get Beastly to spill everything about how he'd been sneaking back to the castle when they weren't looking, how Cold Heart and Shrieky were working together, how he had lured each child away or fed them a sleeping potion if they were too young, and ending with his encounter with Trick in the Hall of Hearts.

"You kidnapped my husband! Do you have a death wish? Tell me the truth?" She snapped her teeth an inch from his face.

"I had no choice, he was butting in and got what was coming to him."

"How could you Beastly. We took you in and gave you a home." Swift Heart shook her head at him.

Grumpy scowled, "Oh I imagine it wasn't very heard. Once an evil henchmen always an evil henchmen."

"Yeah what gloomy said. Besides, you all forced me here, it was never what I wanted. I would take working for them any day over you."

Arrow stared down into his face, "How do we get the kids out? And how much time do we have?"

"I-I don't know, they just told me they wanted to kids to get revenge, they never said how they were going to do it!" They could see that Beastly was too scared to lie.

"Well what do we do with him?" Tinker asked, holding Lively rather protectively as she did.

Grumpy gripped Beastly's arm and hauled him up. "For now he is going to be tied to the Caring Meter where everyone can keep an eye on him." He looked to Ruby, "Go wake up Etienne and Brave Heart. Tell them what happened and have them come guard this lowlife."

Beastly stuck his nose in the air, "Don't try to flatter me."

"How about I just flatten you then."

Swift Heart moved between Ruby and Beastly. She knew she wasn't going to calm down now until they got Trick back.

"Tinker you stay here with Lively and Arrow you come with me to take care of Beastly."

Turning to his wife he told her, "Go get Renegade, Loyal Heart, Jolly, Tender Heart, and Indy. They'll go with me and Arrow to get the kids back."

Nodding she zipped off to do as Grumpy said while he moved Beastly out of the house.

"Bring our kids back home Arrow. And be careful."

"I will. Promise." Leaning down he kissed her.

As Tinker watched him leave she hugged Lively tight, trying not to worry.

Groaning Trick started to come around, hearing a sharp noise echoing nearby.

"What did that stupid fur ball give me?" Gripping his head he sat up, waiting for his ears to stop ringing. He realized the noise was multiple babies crying.

Going to the bars of his cell he saw the other care bear kids being held across the way. There were a few small crib like devices that were holding the infants and the others were scattered on the floor.

However what shocked him most was the amount of toys the older children were playing with and that they didn't seem bothered by their surroundings. In fact, they looked like they were having a good time. If anything the only thing bothering them was the screaming infants."

Loud Heart spotted the hare now awake and hooted happily. The noise made the babies cry louder. "Hey Trick! Check out all these neat toys Uncle Cold Heart made for us." He was currently flying a remote control airplane.

"Uncle Cold Heart? Are you guys okay?" He was blinking the last bit of sleep from his eyes and testing the lock on his door. It wasn't budging.

"Of course we are alright. The amazing Condor brought us here because Uncle Cold Heart made a neat carnival for us." Loud Heart stated proudly.

"Only it's not ready yet so in the meantime he said for us to stay here and play with these." Agile added. He winced as Freedom and Artesia both let out sharp whinnies.

"Hey hey, it's okay. Uncle Tricky is here." He was hoping they knew his voice well enough to be calmed by it. Artesia did indeed look his way but Freedom kept squalling.

"We have to get out of here. Do you know where Cold Heart keeps the keys?"

Cuisine Heart looked confused, "What keys? We can go whenever we want. It's just late so Cold Heart said he would drive us back in the morning. He said our parents knew and that they want us to have a good time."

Groaning Trick rested his head against the bars, "Please tell me I was never this naive as a child."

Suddenly a bunch of ice minions, accompanied by Frostbite, came into the hallway bearing trays of food.

"Duh here you go kids. Cakes and ice cream from Uncle Cold Heart." As the other kids went to the tray, Frost Bite went around to the babies and stuck bottles in their mouths. He tickled Pledge Hearts stomach making him giggle, "Heh heh, they're so cuddly."

"No don't eat the food guys, It-" One of the ice minions moved over to him and injected something into his arm. He felt drowsy once more, "Not again."

Shrieky cackled as she watched Trick fall asleep once more. "That fool. He fails to realize how easy it is to manipulate children. How's the machine coming?"

She looked over to Cold Heart as he fiddled with some dials. "Almost complete. We'll suck the caring right out of those junior fuzzie wuzzies and then freeze their empty shells into statues to decorate my new castle. Then I'll reverse the polarity on their caring energy and use it to conquer their parents." He pointed to the mirror, "And we'll start with that one."

"Your new castle? Hardly. It's mine! It belonged to No Heart so it's only right it goes to me."

He laughed at her, "You don't having an evil scheme IQ that's even a fourth of mine. You don't deserve the castle. I was No Hearts only equal, it should be mine."

About to retort, Shrieky was cutoff as Frostbite returned, "The babies are all asleep and the kids are happy."

"It's about time. They were giving me a headache." She rubbed her temples.

Cold Heart pointed a wrench at her. "Go make sure all our defenses are still in place. It has occurred to me Beastly is taking too long getting the other brat."

She bowed sarcastically, "Whatever you say, Lord Cold Heart. Woops!" Sending a bolt of Lightning to fry his butt she stalked from the room.

While Beastly squirmed under the glares of Brave Heart and Illusion, Grumpy filled in his fellow rescuers in on what he had learned.

Renegade, Loyal Heart, Jolly, Tender Heart, and Indy listened intently to Grumpy and Arrow as they explained the situation to them.

"So what are Cold Heart's methods?" Indy asked, drawing his wooden sword and giving it a couple test swings.

"He uses technology rather than magic, and ice based stuff too," Loyal Heart explained, "He's not as powerful as No-Heart, at least not in terms of his own fighting skills but he probably has a lot more lying in wait for us to deal with."

"Don't worry mate, we'll get to that bugger and get our kids back," Jolly's normally jovial voice was much more serious.

"Got that right!" Renegade added.

"Hey guys!" the group turned to see Trust Heart running up to them, Beastly had deemed him and Melody too old to try tricking away.

"Trust Heart? What are you doing here son?" Loyal asked as his son finally slowed down, panting a little and clutching a rather well made wooden sword that Indy had given him.

"I want to come with you," Trust Heart said, "I want to help save the kids."

The seven chosen rescuers all looked at each other and it was Independent Bear who broke the silence, "One more won't compromise anything and he's had enough training, but I'll let you decide Loyal, you're his father."

Loyal looked at his son's eager expression and then to the others for opinions.

"He can come if you want, but only if you think he can handle it," Renegade offered.

"It's up to you Loyal Heart," Grumpy added, Arrow nodded but he was more confident that Trust could be helpful because of what he'd done in his last life.

"Well Loyal Heart, make your decision because we need to get moving soon," Tender Heart was rather impatient.

"Alright, you can come son, just be careful," Loyal Heart said.

"Thanks dad, I promise I'll be careful, you too Sensei," he added to Indy.

"Good, so what's the plan?" Jolly asked.

"We storm the place and get our kids back," Grumpy said, "Not much else to plan around this so let's get going," Grumpy conjured a cloud car, as did Jolly Heart. Indy looked to Renegade who shifted to his Pegasus form.

"We'll go in first, you guys can search for the kids and we can deal with the people behind this more directly, keep them off your back if you want," Indy suggested as eh got on Renegade's back.

"No way, we're going to take these guys down as a group," Loyal Heart said. Indy just nodded as they took off for the castle.

"There that should do it." Standing back Professor Cold Heart admired his machine. "Now all I need is to test it out on one of those fuzzy offspring."

Shrieky turned to some of her Uncles old shadows floating nearby. "Go get Trickster Heart. We'll wait for him to wake up."

They floated off to do as she bid.

Cold Heart was practically drooling, "With all the pure caring energy those kiddies give me, my plan is sure to succeed."

Rolling her eyes in disbelief Shrieky moved away to sit on the throne. "I heard my uncle say the same thing countless times, and look where it got him."

The rescue party landed at the entrance to the castle. Jolly shivered as he approached: "Croikey it's cold here."

"Looks like Cold Heart's done some renovating," Loyal Heart observed, noting the ice on the walls, "No telling what else he's done here."

"Let's not waste any time," Renegade was clearly impatient, "Who knows what Cold Heart is doing to our kids!" Renegade whinnied and charged in. A cracking noise overhead drew Grumpy's attention and he tackled Renegade out of the way of a falling icicle about the size of a tricycle fell and stuck itself in the floor.

"Oh right, traps..." Tenderheart sounded less than pleased as they followed Grumpy and Renegade in more carefully. Unfortunately more cracking noises overhead caused them look up at a veritable forest of icicles shaking and about to fall.

"Oh crap," Trust Heart gulped.

"Don't stand there, run!" Loyal's plea got them all running as the icicles began falling in rapid succession. Unfortunately after a short distance the floor became covered in ice and it took all they had to avoid the falling spikes and still move forwards. Renegade's hooves were the worst at keeping traction and he shifted into a polar bear which gave him much better traction as they ran; Arrow shifted to his eagle form which was much smaller and let him fly around the ice and avoid slipping. More than once Indy was forced to slice an icicle in half when it landed just in front of him while he ran.

Tenderheart looked ahead and saw that the ceiling was devoid of ice. "Just a bit farther care bears!" he shouted back as they almost kept running. Renegade grabbed Jolly as he fell and tossed him forwards onto the more solid ground before making it across himself. Loyal, Tenderheart, and Arrow made it across rather easily however Trust Heart slipped and began skidding.

The floor under Trust's body suddenly melted as he tried to stand up and he nearly fell through, however Independent Bear grabbed him and threw him to his father, only to fall through into it himself as he couldn't avoid sliding.

"Indy!" Tenderheart shouted as Loyal Heart hugged his son.

"Are you alright, Trust?" he asked.

"Yeah, but my Sensei..." He looked back at where Indy had vanished down the hole. There was silence for a moment as they looked back at where he had vanished, until a voice came up from the hole.

"Oh for Pete's sake I'm hanging here just pull me up already!"

Jolly, Tenderheart and Arrow, now in human form, all looked over the edge.

"Sorry mate, thought you fell down into that drink," he pointed to an ice water river below where Indy was hanging on.

"Right, just pull me up," Indy sounded exasperated as the three observers pulled him out.

"Well let's move on then," Grumpy nodded as they turned to head deeper into the castle.

Frostbite came running into the throne room, having heard all the commotion of the icicles breaking. "Boss I think we have a problem. There's some Care Bears downstairs and..." He faded off as he saw his masters face.

"I knew Beastly would ruin it somehow. Better get a move on with that one, I'll try to distract them." Grabbing her mirror she left the room.

Cold Heart wheeled Tricks gurney under the suction part of the machine. He was starting to come around and opened his eyes to see a large funnel placed over him. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Sit tight my young friend, the machine just needs a few moments to warm up."

Trick laughed and rolled his eyes, "My isn't that ironic."

Back in the Kingdom of Caring, Swift Heart had returned home after rounding up the team for the rescue mission. Upon entering she was pleased to hear that Lively Heart's crying had stopped and decided to check on her two daughters before she did anything else.

Swift Heart opened the door to the rather surprising sight of Tinker nursing Lively Heart while rocking slowly in the chair.

"Tinker!" Swift Heart kept her voice low but her shock was evident.

Tinker looked up, a bit embarrassed but she didn't move her little sister away from her. "Sorry mom, it's just she was crying and I couldn't find her bottles, plus I was feeling a bit lonely and this is somewhat comforting."

Swift Heart sighed and sat down in a chair in the same room, "I guess I can't blame you, but we are trying to get her to drink from bottles. That and isn't it kinda of awkward for you to be breastfeeding your baby sister?"

"Somewhat, and I promise this will be the only time I do this," Tinker promised, "It's just comforting for now with my kids and my brother being held captive."

"I understand, Tinker," Swift Heart nodded, "I'm worried about Trick and my grandkids too."

The rescuers ran through the hall towards the throne room, thankfully avoiding the traps now that they knew what was coming. As they approached the throne room a blast of magic stopped them in their tracks.

"Well if it isn't the Care Bears, and a couple Pegasus to boot," Shrieky sneered down at them.

"Shrieky, my you've grown," Loyal Heart said sarcastically.

Shrieky scowled and leveled her mirror at them, "I've grown up alright and now I'm going to get my revenge for Uncle No-Heart."

Indy stepped forwards, drawing his metal sword he spoke to his companions: "You guys go ahead, I'll deal with loudmouth here."

"Roight, give it to her mate," Jolly said.

Trust Heart just nodded, he wanted to fight her but he wouldn't disobey his sensei now.

As the other rescuers tried to move past Shrieky she just laughed and held up her mirror, ready to blast them until Indy spoke up.

"If you want revenge, then fight me," he said coldly, "I'm the one who killed No-Heart."

"What!" That got Shrieky's attention allowing the others to easily slip past her.

"It's true, I'm the one who cut off your uncle's head, so if you want your revenge then fight me," Indy offered, readying himself to fight.

"I'm going to kill you you stupid Care Bear!" Shrieky fired off a blast from her mirror that Indy dodged rather easily before turning to face her. He decided that regardless he was going to take this fight slow and give the others whatever time they needed unless they called for his help.

Grumpy led the group back out into the hall and resumed heading for the throne room. "I'm pretty sure it's down this way."

"Blymee mate how can you be sure. Oll these halls look the bloody same ti me." Jolly said exasperated as they once more passed a gargoyle that he swore they had passed in the other hall.

Tender Heart shrugged, "We usually wander aimlessly for a few minutes and then magically end up where we're supposed to be."

"I'm not wandering; I know exactly where we are." Grumpy shouted back at him.

"Unfortunately so do they," Loyal Heart pointed to some of Cold Hearts ice minions that had blocked any further movement. These creatures were a little larger concern then No Hearts shadows because they could shoot ice from their hands.

Trust Heart resettled his grip on his sword, pointing it at the ice creatures, "Let us pass, and we won't hurt you."

His response was a beam of ice being shot at him, forcing him to dive out of the way.

"Easy son. Let us old pro's show you how to handle ice minions." Tender Heart, Grumpy, Renegade, and Jolly moved to stand next to Loyal Heart.

Arrow stood back with Trust to watch for the moment.

"Care Bear countdown, 4-3-2-1- Stare!" The group released their stares at some of the minions. As it hit them their crystalline bodies began to hiss and melt in a few places. Gargling their words they retreated away from the beams of energy.

"Nice job men. But let me give this a whirl." Calling his Pegasus magic to his hands, Arrow shot a beam of his own at another ice minion. It had the same effect as the stares. "Give it a try Trust."

"But I wanted to use my sword." He grumbled.

Arrow smirked, "Tell you what. I'll melt them, you finish them off. Deal?"

"Deal!" Rushing for one Arrow had hit, he hacked it in half at the most melted points.

Indy was occupied with dodging Shrieky's attacking, doing what he needed to buy the time for the others.

Shrieky was just getting angrier as she shouted: "Hold still you stupid Care Bear!"

"And why would I do that?" Indy asked rather casually considering the situation.

"So I can have my revenge!"

"Right, that's really going to happen," Indy drew both of his swords, "Go on, try and hit me," he challenged her.

"Why you you," Shrieky took a deep breath and Indy instinctively plugged his ears.

The loud screech emanated throughout the castle pausing a lot of the activity. Trick was hit rather hard because he couldn't cover his ears, and Cold Heart had to screw his eyes shut against the noise.

"I wish that stupid girl would put a lid on it!" he spoke rather loudly. He didn't notice that the sound waves were causing some rather delicate glass casings on his machine to crack.

Trick couldn't contain a yell of pain as Shrieky's voice filled his sensitive ears.

Grumpy heard his son and hurried along, "Hang on Trick, we're coming!"

Cold Heart scowled as the rescue party entered the room, "You're too late! My machine is ready to suck the energy out of him. Feel free to watch."

And indeed the others saw the power cylinders starting to glow.

Jolly laughed, "You are such a loiar! Woi don' you bail an let the ankle-biters go."

Shaking his head Cold Heart moved to push the final button.

No one wanted to see that happen so they all made a dash at Cold Heart, but it was too late as the button was pressed and the machine began to fire up. Trick closed his eyes, dreading what was to come next. Amidst this, Trust Heart glanced up at two large glass encased glowing objects, they were cracked and getting worse as the loud shrieking continued. Trust took a deep breath as he drew his sword back.

Indy had had enough of Shrieky's screams and he jumped towards her, sheathing his metal sword and striking her hand mirror with his wooden sword, easily shattering the object before forcing his empty hand over the girl's mouth.

Shrieky was taken aback by the sudden and rather aggressive move by the Care Bear as he spoke all too calmly to her face.

"I think you'd better just stop now, miss Shrieky," Indy spoke the last two words with a note of contempt in his voice, "I'm not like the other Care Bears and I don't follow all of their rules. No-Heart was a lot stronger than you are now and I've gotten a lot stronger since I killed him; I can use magic myself now," to prove his point he sheathed his sword and used his free hand to create a small flame, "And I really don't want to kill you if I can help it, so why don't you just give up and I'll let the rest of the Care Bear Family decide what should be done with you and Beastly."

Trick's head felt like it was going to split open and as the others tried to shut the machine off at its controls. While the shrieking stopped, Trust Heart took that moment to throw the sword at the two cracked glass casings on the top of the machine. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as the sword hurtled through the air before it struck and smashed the two casings. The machine sputtered for a moment as the glowing objects flashed briefly, like a light bulb with a broken case, before the machine just stopped.

"You stupid mutt!" Cold Heart screamed at Trust Heart, "You destroyed the casing on my power cells!" They can't be exposed to open grquc!" Cold Heart was cut off as Loyal Heart placed a paw to his throat.

"Just because Proud Heart is his mother does not mean you or anyone can call my son a 'mutt'!" he growled at the professor.

"Where are our kids!" Renegade demanded.

Cold Heart just sneered, knowing they weren't capable of harming him.

"Duh, they're in there," Frostbite unwitting responded, pointing towards the playroom where the kids were either playing or sleeping.

"Frostbite you stupid nitwit I should-" Cold Heart was cut off as Arrow cast a spell that created a rather large magical gag in his mouth.

"I think I've heard enough of his talk to last a lifetime," the Pegasus commented.

"Got that roight mate," Jolly agreed.

"Let's get the kids back and get out of here," Tenderheart said, "I'll stay with these two since I don't have kids at stake right now."

Meanwhile, Trust was unbinding Trick from the machine. "Hey, Trickster, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Ugg, I'm going to have a splitting headache for weeks but otherwise I'm fine," Trick said, holding his head from both the shrieking and the machine's failed attempt to drain him. Trust nodded and went to retrieve his wooden sword, which had fallen nearby. Since the others were leaving and Frostbite was still here, both the hare and dog went to stand over the strange little man, who looked dopily up at them as though he wasn't really aware of what was going on.

"So what do we do with him?" Trust called up to Tenderheart.

"That's a good question," the voice came from Indy who had dragged Shrieky into the room, her mouth bound by a similar magical gag like the one on Cold Heart, but also with her hands tied behind her back with another magical binding. "What should we do with these three?" he asked Tenderheart.

"Not to mention Beastly," Trick scowled, "when I get my hands on the drug distributing little furball!" Trick's anger was of no surprise to anyone, after all how would they feel if they'd been subdued by Beastly of all people, then kept in a cage, kept so full of sleeping drugs that he could barely think, and nearly become the start of a rather dangerous experiment?

Artesia woke from her nap as she heard the door to the playroom open. Seeing her father she whinnied in delight and ran over to him, rubbing against his chest. Arrow dropped his nose and began licking her, bringing his wings around to encircle her, "I'm so glad you're alright."

Grumpy lifted Freedom from the cradle he was in, kissing the young foal's nose. "He's fine too." He chortled happily at his granddad.

Renegade was giving much the same treatment to Cuisine Heart and Jolly was tossing Pledge Heart up in the air and catching him again, running his beak over his sons in between.

Loud Heart and Agile were playing a video game and were ignoring the reunions. Grumpy scowled at them, "It's time to go, now."

"Awwwwww but we're having too much fun." Agile complained.

Moving to the electric outlet, Arrow kicked the plug out, causing the game to go dark. "Ooops. It broke." Groaning they moved to stand with the others.

"When we get home we are having a long talk with all of you about not following or talking to strangers."

The much larger group left the playroom and headed back for the throne room.

"So yeah, Trust Heart saved my life, or my emotions or whatever would have happened to me," Trick said.

"I wouldn't have been able to if Indy hadn't trained me," Trust Heart was doing his best to show humility but his expression showed otherwise.

Indy chuckled from where he stood watching the now defeated villains, "It's alright to be proud of your accomplishments Trust, you've done a lot of good today."

Tenderheart nodded in agreement and turned to see the others returning either carrying or leading the kids away. "Good, looks like everything's in order, we should get home now."

"I'll watch these two," Indy said, taking the magically bound Shrieky and Cold Heart, "I'm sure you guys can handle Frostbite."

"We should probably take the kids to Take Care," Trick spoke up, "Beastly just used the same sleeping stuff on them that they kept giving me instead of trying to mislead them. I could stand a visit too just in case I need to get that cra-crud out of my system." Trick hastily corrected his near curse in front of the kids.

"Good idea, we need to make sure there are no long term effects from that stuff," Loyal Heart agreed.

Indy did as he suggested and took Cold Heart and Shrieky back in his own cloud car, with the others watching from other angles just in case. The kids were all strapped into their seats in other cars as they flew back to the Kingdom of Caring. It was nearly dawn and most of the kids were falling asleep anyway from having been up all night.

Upon arriving back in Care-a-Lot the kids were all dragged to Take Care's office, the doctor having been awoken some time ago because of a call ahead that Tenderheart had sent, and was busy checking the returning kids over.

"It's so much easier when they're sleepy," Take Care chuckled, trying to find some levity now that the danger was passed, "There shouldn't be any long term effects, whatever was in their system is mostly dispersed and should go away completely in a day or two," He added confidently.

"That's good, now check me doc," Trick said. Normally he hated going to see Take Care but in this case he was making an exception. He winced as Take Care drew some blood and examined it, all the while holding his head.

"Not much else here, Trickster Heart," Take Care replied, "there's more of that sleeping potion in your system and it should go away in a week at most. But you're going to feel rather drowsy for the next few days. Just drink a lot of orange juice and other fluids to speed things up."

"Ok, what about my headache?" Trick was motioned to his still very sore head.

"Well that machine had some effect but mostly its loud high-pitched noise you had to deal with before that," Take Care chuckled as he retrieved a small pill bottle and dumped a small gel capsule into Trick's hand, "here, an extra strong pain-killer. It should take effect in a few minutes after you swallow it. If the headache persists until tomorrow then come back and I'll get you some more."

Trick downed the pill without a second though, not even needing a glass of water to wash it down.

"Trick," Grumpy was still in the waiting room while the others had gone off to either go to bed and put their kids to sleep or to the Hall-of-Hearts for the verdict on what was to be done with their enemies, but Grumpy wanted to make sure his son was alright before he left.

"Yeah dad," Trick kept his voice low.

"Ruby's here, I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you," he cautioned.

Take Care started to leave the room but Trick grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Hang on. I need you to do one more thing for me."

Ruby started forward when she heard someone coming from the backroom. Seeing it was Take Care Bear stopped her, "Where's Trick?"

"He's coming. He just asked me to tell you first that his ears are still really sore and he would appreciate if you didn't yank on them or yell at him for being stupid."

Grinning and shaking her head she called "You can come out coward. I'm not mad. I just want to make sure you're okay."

He stuck his head around the corner, double checking it was safe before walking to his wife. Ruby slipped her arms around him, "You poor thing. I can't imagine how you feel," Sighing in relief he realized she wasn't finished because she had started grinning, "to be outsmarted by Beastly."

"Hey he poured sleeping potion down my throat, not exactly a master move."

Reaching up Ruby gently rubbed one of his overlarge ears, "Come on super spy. Let's get you home."

That's when Trick noticed the bandage on her hand. Scowling he gripped it, "What happened to you?"

"Oh Beastly bit me. Don't worry Take Care fixed it up."

"Did you give her a rabies shot?" Trick questioned the doc. Then he turned to his dad, "You failed to mention Beastly was now in pieces." He held up Ruby's hand in indication.

"He's not, but not for her lack of trying. We kept him tied to the caring meter. We'll decide what to do with him and the others now. You go home and get some rest. All that sleeping potion means you're too loopy to be of any use right now anyway."

Trick wasn't going to argue. He had no desire to see those three again anytime soon.

Noble Heart and True Heart stood in front of those who had gathered to help decide what was to be done with Shrieky, Beastly, and Cold Heart.

"In my opinion," the horse founder opened, "they should be locked away somewhere on earth where the people we help can watch them. To me it seems only fair, since they are the ones who are usually targeted by their schemes."

Lotsa Heart looked confused, "But Noble Heart, they didn't kidnap human kids. They kidnapped ours. And for years before they had been coming after us."

True Heart smiled at him, "And that's the truth. But that was merely to get us out of the way. They always intended for the human world to be their end goal and to rid it of warmth, love, caring, and everything associated with that. So as punishment, I agree with Noble Heart that they should be confined down there where they can see the fruit of their failures every day." She turned her gaze to them, "And perhaps have them assist in multiple community service endeavors."

Turning back to those assembled Noble Heart asked, "Do you agree with this?" There were murmurs and speaks of agreement from those present.

Indy, who was on guard by the three prisoners added his points in: "It would seem like a good idea, since the crimes they committed were against us it's up to us to decide their fate and deliver it; the multiple counts of kidnapping alone could easily be given to the world government to warrant life in prison, however I'm not too sure about community service at least for Cold Heart but I'll leave that for you to decide."

"What are we going to do about Frostbite?" Melody had been invited to the meeting as she and Trust, while still not full adults were seen as old enough to take part in this.

Multiple eyes turned to the cleaning closet where they had confined the rotund little man; he hadn't found his way out yet.

Brave Heart offered his opinion, "From the way he's been involved in Cold Heart's schemes I'm not so sure he's really evil, at least not on their level," he pointed to the others that Indy was guarding, "He's just not too bright and rather suggestible. If anything we could give him to a rehab organization on earth or something similar."

Noble Heart nodded, "It seems best for him at least. Are there any other objections or suggestions?" he asked one last time to the rest of the room.

Nobody had any further objections. Grumpy cleared his throat one last time, "I think it would be best to send them all different places, and then to make sure Cold Hearts place is a warm tropical climate."

Multiple voices agreed. Noble Heart looked to Indy, "So be it. Indy if you would be so kind to choose three others to go with you and take them down to earth?"

Indy nodded, "Right, Brave Heart, Trust and Tenderheart. I can take Cold Heart, Brave Heart can take Shrieky, Trust can take Beastly and Tenderheart can escort Frostbite." Brave Heart and Trust agreed and easily grabbed the ones they'd been charged with and hauled them to cloud cars for the trips to Earth; Indy followed suit with Cold Heart, being a bit more aggressive with his motions.

Tenderheart went to the cleaning closet and opened it, causing Frostbite to tumble out. "Hi," he said dopily up at Tenderheart.

"Alright Frostbite, let's get going," Tenderheart helped the man up and led him to the door.

"Duh, where are we going?" Frostbite asked.

"To your new home," Tenderheart said.

Everyone else dispersed heading for home and some much needed rest.

Tinker was extremely relived when Arrow returned to Swift and Grumpy's with Freedom and Artesia and she hugged both her kids tightly, crying slightly.

"Thank you Arrow," she said, giving him a soft kiss, "I'm so relieved they're safe."

"You're welcome, now let's get home dear," Arrow nuzzled his mate and daughter before they left, heading for home.

Ruby smiled down at her husband as her fingers ran through his hair. The minute she had gotten him home and in bed he had fallen asleep with his head resting on her stomach.

While she had been more angry that he had been taken then worried, she was still glad he had made it home safe to her. She was going to make sure the next couple of days for him were as easy as possible.

The event had also made her realize something about their current situation she had never considered before. It had been in part inspired by her parent's sudden and secret departure. But she was going to wait to discuss it with Trick till he was better. 


	30. Chapter 30

The following day Tinker managed to slip away with her son Freedom Heart to go and visit Trick. She was concerned for her brother and since Arrow was home and Artesia was sleeping she decided that she should go and see if her brother was doing alright.

She approached the door and knocked calling in softly, "Hello, Trick, Ruby? It's Tinker and Freedom."

Hoisting himself off the couch he opened the front door and smiled at his sister and nephew "Hey guys. Come on in. Rubes is in the shower." Going back to recline on the couch he pointed to one of the other arm chairs "Make yourself comfy. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was just worried about you Trick," Tinker replied, sitting down next to her brother, "I heard that you were going to be rather inactive for a couple days."

Freedom managed to crawl out of his mom's grip and onto Trick's lap and just sat there looking at the hare, his hands moved forwards but Tinker put out a hand to block him.

"Not his ears!" she said rather severely. Trick could swear for a moment that Freedom Heart scowled but then went back to sitting.

Grinning he let his arms fall around his nephew, holding the little Pegasus securely on his lap. "Did he just scowl at you? Trick asked with a soft chuckle. Bouncing his knees he started to move Freedom up and down. The baby started giggling and flapping his arms. "I'm good. Like you said I won't be throwing any wild parties for a few days but I'll recover. Good call on blocking the munchkin though. Whatever weird effect Shrieky's voice has on people was mega amplified on my ears." He was still speaking quietly. "He's looking good though after that whole craziness."

"Yeah, I think he's going to turn out a lot like you," Tinker nodded, "Not sure if that's a good thing or not. As for the incident, according to the others he was asleep through most of it." Tinker sighed amusedly, "The older kids are being severely disciplined at the Hall of Heart's right now, Freedom and Artesia are lucky that they're too young to have followed Beastly willingly or they'd be there too. I hope your ears and the rest of you are better soon, things really aren't the same when you're locked up inside this house taking it easy all day."

He moved one arm to hug her around the shoulders, "Thanks sis. I'm sure I'll be back to driving everyone crazy soon enough."

Ruby came into the room towel drying her hair, "Trick do you need anything?" Moving the towel from in front of her face she saw Tinker and Freedom. "Hey guys. You come to check up on our wounded solider here?" Leaning over the back of the sofa she made a silly face at Freedom.

Freedom giggled madly at Ruby's face. Tinker chuckled and replied: "Pretty much Ruby. So how are you handling things?"

"Just fine I think. I haven't had to yell at him yet." she teased while gently kissing one of Tricks ears. One of his eyes went squinty and his toes curled as she did so.

Laughing she continued to gently massage it between her fingers, "Artesia doing okay after yesterday?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping though, I think she's just tired. Arrow's watching her for now." Tinker smiled at her son's antics, "I think Freedom's going to be more like you two than me and Arrow."

Ruby tickled his chin with her free hand, "Way to rebel little man."

Trick snapped out of the half sleepy stupor his wife's massage was putting him in, "I promise we won't influence him too much Tinker Bug. A little bit for sure. Like...90% at the most."

Releasing Trick's ear Ruby headed for the small kitchen, "Would you like anything to eat or drink Tinker?"

"Whatever's available," Tinker answered. "I'm not too worried about his influences though, I doubt he'll want to be restricted by anything so I'm not going to force him into things, much."

Returning with cookies Ruby put them on the coffee table. "Alright hand my favorite dancing partner over." Holding out her arms she gently slid them around Freedom and picked him up. Making airplane noises and swooping him through the air she moved over to the other chair.

"Well with a name like 'Freedom Heart' who can blame him." Trick acknowledged. "Did you hear where they ended up dropping the villains off?"

"Not specifically, but I heard that Frostbite just went to rehab and the others got life in prison with various community service," Tinker replied.

He nodded at her, the movement made him wince. Not missing a beat Ruby reached for the Advil bottle on the table and tossed it at him. "Take two before it gets worse." She murmured.

Groaning he tossed back two pills. "Remind me to send Shrieky a thank you gift. Like a gift card for tonsillectomy."

"I'll tell the others that," Tinker chuckled as she took a cookie.

"You seem to be adjusting really well to the whole mom thing Tinker. I hope that brother of mine is pulling his own weight." Ruby commented while she amused Freedom with one of her fingers lit up by Pegasus magic.

"He is, he's insisting on helping with everything that he's able to, I told him to take a rest today and just watch Artesia because he's still worn out from the rescue," Tinker replied.

"Well I have to go to the Falls to talk to Red Snout a little later so you are more than welcome to stay here with Trick."

"Talk to Red Snout about what?" Trick asked since this was the first he was hearing of it.

"Don't worry about it. It's purely politics." She replied.

"Politics hmm," Tinker asked, "Well I hope it goes well. Arrow might stop by with Artesia later though," she cautioned her brother.

He groaned again. His niece was adorable and he loved her but she was a ball of energy. "Yippee. I'll keep my ears out of chewing distance."

"I'll keep her calm don't worry," Tinker reassured him.

Ruby stopped bouncing Freedom and wrinkled her nose. "Uhoh, I think someone needs a change. Tinker can I have the diaper bag?"

"If you're offering to change him then of course," Tinker passed the bag to her sister-in-law.

Trick of course made a face as Ruby took the bag and the baby from the room. "No amount of money will ever get me to change a diaper. No way, no how."

"She seems happy to do it," Tinker said as Ruby left, "Have you two ever thought about having kids?" she asked.

A brief look of pain flashed across Tricks face and his ears drooped even more. Looking over his shoulder he checked to make sure Ruby was still preoccupied with Freedom.

"It's never gonna happen Tink. We can't." He told her even more quietly then they'd already been talking. "Not together anyway."

"What, why?" Tinker asked concerned, "Why not together?"

Rubbing the back of his neck he looked down, "In the other life, we made a mistake. It made Daybreak and Nightshade mad and they made it so Ruby can't ever have kids with me."

"Is that why it took so much for you two to get together?" Tinker asked.

"Yup. They told her they were going to do everything in their power to make sure she didn't end up with me. Can you believe that? They made her have to first, suffer with that information on her own, and then she had to decide which she wanted more. And you've seen Ruby with kids." He indicated where she and Freedom had disappeared to, "She's amazing with them." Rubbing his head he sighed, getting worked up wasn't helping his condition. "If there was some way I could fix things I would."

"I would too, I can guess what got you two in trouble but I don't blame you. I don't really want to go against Daybreak and Nightshade's will but still..." Tinker wasn't sure what else to say.

Ruby had finished changing Freedoms diaper and had been returning to the living room around the time Trick started saying how they had been kept apart. Waiting out of sight she kept her back against the wall and listened. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she heard him recount her current circumstance, causing Freedom to make a concerned noise.

Wiping her eyes quickly she smiled at him and kissed his head, "Auntie Ru-Ru is okay honey." Putting a smile on she sauntered back into view.

"There we go, All clean and fresh."

Trick smiled at her, "Good. Otherwise he was going to have to leave."

She scoffed, "Yeah right. Your butt would be out of here before his would be."

"I'm sure he'll want to visit a lot when he gets older," Tinker chuckled as she accepted her son back from Ruby.

"Well he's welcome anytime. Him and his sister. You and my brother however...Not so much." She teased.

"Hey!" Tinker sounded indignant about that last statement.

"Relax Tinker, you know I'm kidding. I'm going to head off to the Falls." Leaning over Trick she kissed him slowly, letting her lips linger. "Don't strain yourself while I'm gone." Kissing him again she smoothed a hand over his cheek.

Grinning he replied, "Well then don't be gone too long."

Rolling her eyes she turned to Tinker and Freedom, blowing a kiss to her nephew she headed for the ladder and climbed out of sight.

Tinker watched her go then sat back with her son. Predictably Freedom went for his mom's chest and she sighed, "Alright I'll feed you," she said, opening her shirt and letting the little Pegasus cousin nurse from her.

Shuddering he threw an arm over his eyes to cover them, "See. Then you and your babies do weird stuff like that and it makes me secretly glad I won't be having to deal with it."

Tinker just rolled her eyes, "Oh grow up Trick, mom had to do this for us when we were babies."

"Funny enough, me thinking about sucking on mom's boob, nooooot really helping here." Getting to his feet he went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. "Really? Nothing about being a mom or dealing with kids freaks you out though?"

"Not after realizing I had to carry a full Pegasus foal and give birth to Artesia. The freakiness is kind of tame after that," Tinker replied.

He shook his head, "Yeah well for guys it's different. We don't have to do any of that so it's weird for us to see." He motioned at the nursing taking place. "Plus, you're my sister. The only boobs I want to see are Ruby's."

"Yeah I get that," Tinker rolled her eyes as Freedom finally finished his meal allowing Tinker to button up her shirt, "And just relax I'm going to work on weaning them soon."

Returning to the sofa he sat back down with a yawn, "They can't be that old already are they?" It felt like they had just been born.

"Not really, but mom suggested that I try it. We'll see how it goes," She rocked the now sleepy Freedom Heart in her arms, "So what do you think Ruby is doing?"

Shrugging he grabbed a cookie. "Who knows? When it comes to Pegasus matters I stay as far out of it as I possibly can. Too many ifs ands or buts involved. Truthfully I don't think she likes it much herself."

Tinker nodded, she knew how much Ruby enjoyed her freedom: "When the time comes I'm sure she's going to turn down the position of Queendame, she won't want to be tied down to the ruler ship."

Red Snout stared at his god-daughter, trying to process her request. When she had tracked him down moments before and told him she needed to talk to him, he thought it would just be to vent about her latest problem. That had been the norm for her entire life; he was the uncle that got the whole temper thing. But this was totally out of his realm of normalcy and as such he was very uncomfortable.

"You're telling me that you want to officially give up your right to be the heir? And you need to know how?" He repeated to himself.

Ruby nodded patiently. While Red Snout was the uncle she favored, he was also one of the new council members and acted as beta to her father on numerous occasions. It seemed a surprising choice, what with his infamous bad attitude, however the fact he told it like it was and held nothing back to spare feelings often put things in perspective.

"Why do you want to do that? You don't even know if it's going to be an issue. Your dad is in perfect health."

"Come on Red Snout, you know between me and Arrow who is the better heir. And you know who wants it more. Plus, there are other factors that I don't really want to discuss right now. So tell me, how I renounce my heirdom."

He fluttered his wings briefly, "It's simple. You and Arrow go before the council and your parents and you state you are giving it to your brother. He then has to accept it and we all have to acknowledge it." Shaking his head he faced her, "I still think it's a stupid decision. You both are going to change in the time it takes for your dad-"

She clamped a hand over his mouth, "Dad isn't going anywhere. Ever. I just don't want the 'Maybe someday' thing hanging over me."

He sighed, she reminded him so much of Fauna just then. "Alright. When your parents come back I'll set a council date for you and your brother."

She kissed his forelock, "Thanks Reddy."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You better thank me. When your dad finds out I'm in cahoots with you on this he's going to kill me."

Her expression changed to nervousness, "So I guess you wouldn't want to help me with one more favor then?"

Groaning he braced himself for what Ruby had to say. They both knew he could never say no to her.

Back in the kingdom of Caring, Arrow was making his way to Trick and Ruby's house, carefully leading his daughter with him.

"Just a little farther Artesia," he encouraged. He was in his human form and had shown Artesia his transformation so she'd know it was him since it was difficult to stay in his Pegasus form indoor.

Eventually he reached the door and knocked softly, "Hello, Tinker it's me and Artesia, are Trick and Ruby home?"

"We're here, just come in quietly," Tinker called rather softly.

Arrow opened the door to let his daughter in before stepping in himself. "How are you feeling Trick?" he asked.

He shrugged, "Starting to wear down a little I think. It's getting harder to focus when Tink and I are fighting. Just popped some more Advil though so hopefully my ears will simmer down."

Arrow placed a hand on his daughter's back, "Just keep away from his ears Artesia," he cautioned, "Were you two arguing?"

"Nothing major dear," Tinker replied as Arrow and Artesia approached the couch, "Ruby had to go to the Falls for something, she should be back soonish."

Trick made a circling motion around his chest while gagging.

Getting the drift Arrow stifled a laugh and watched his daughter as she sniffed her uncle over.

Trick lightly tapped her nose, "Hey squirt. Remember me telling you it would be okay? Well did I come through or did I come through. I promise when I'm all better you can chew on my ears to your heart's content."

She nibbled lightly on the pillow under his head before moving to see her mom.

Tinker stroked her daughter's head, "He was right, Artesia, just take it easy on him. We could leave once Ruby gets back if you want?" Tinker offered to her brother.

He shook his head slightly, "Nah I like having you guys around. Ignore me. I have to act like dad once in a while or else people might start to think mom was sleeping around."

Arrow smirked at him, "That would be a big problem because no one else would own up to being your dad." He ducked as Trick tossed a pillow at his head.

Tinker chuckled, "Yeah well as long as you're alright with it."

Artesia lay down at her mom's feet and nuzzled her.

"Guess she's still pretty tired," Arrow commented.

"Well this place got a little busier since I left." Ruby came in the front door and went to her brother. "You just get here?"

He nodded hugging her and kissing her cheek as she kissed his. "Yup. Trick said you had some business to take care of in the Falls."

"Political business." Trick added, getting the desired eyebrow raise out of Arrow.

He frowned at Ruby, "You hate politics. What did you do?"

"It's nothing major. Really. I just asked Red Snout how to make it so I'm not the heir anymore." She waited for their reactions.

Tinker nodded, "I kinda expected that this would happen eventually."

Trick raised his hand, "Me too."

Arrow looked a little surprised. "Why on earth would you do that? It's not even going to be an issue for a good long while."

"I just didn't even want the option. It's too stressful. Plus you can offer a lot of things that I can't if you ever have to rule." Her eyes flicked to Artesia and Freedom.

"Ruby just because you-"

Cutting him off she moved away, "It's not just that. I just don't ever want it. The thing that happened with the kids being taken made me realize some things." Sitting on the arm rest by Tricks head she gazed down at him, "We are young and not held down by anything. I think we should enjoy that as much as we can."

He looked up at her like this was no big thing, "Yeah I agree."

"I want to move to Earth."

That got his attention.

Arrow blinked, "Say what?"

"You want to move to Earth?" Tinker was surprised but otherwise wasn't sure how to take this.

"I love the burrow, but it's a little cramped. And I don't want to live in the Falls cause Trick isn't comfortable there."

"And you aren't that comfortable here." He added, not negatively, just stating a fact.

Nodding to him she continued, "I'm ready for something new and different. I like spending time on Earth, there's lots to do and things to see. Plus now that I have Trick I have someone to enjoy it with."

Arrow and Tinker shared a look then spoke, "Well I'll miss having you around, but I won't stop you," Tinker nodded.

"If that's what you really want then I agree with Tinker," Arrow nodded, "We'll visit you when we can get away. How do you think mom and dad are going to take this?"

She smirked at her brother. "That's why I called upon our dear Uncle Red Snout. He knows better than anyone how to manipulate our parents so they both are happy with big life changes. When I tell them I plan on moving to Earth, it will be to try something new as well as acting as the Pegasus ambassador to humans. It's perfect, I can take on a human guise so they will feel more comfortable around me, and I am in some way fulfilling some form of royal duties. Plus I will be given the freedom to roam around and do whatever I want."

Trick grinned besides her, "You are by far the cleverest creature I have ever met."

"So you're okay with this move? Say the word if you're not and I'll call the whole thing off."

"I'm okay with this move. It sounds awesome. I'll get to ride my bike on actual roads." That got him really excited, "Can we say road trip?" Getting a little too loud he winced and gripped his head.

Ruby ran her fingers over it again, "Naturally we aren't doing any of this until mom and dad return from their mystery trip so you have plenty of time to heal and we," she looked to Arrow, Tinker, Freedom, and Artesia, "Have plenty of time to say goodbye."

Thankfully Ruby's plan worked and Fauna and Blue didn't object to their daughter's plan to move, though they did voice concerns about her move. Once the decision was made and Trick had thankfully recovered from the sleeping potion in his system the move began.

It took Ruby and Trick some time to find a house and location to live that they both agreed upon but once that was taken care of the move went ahead easily as scheduled with a little help from Arrow and a couple others who volunteered to help.

It took most of the day for Ruby and Trick to get moved into their new home on Earth even with help but thankfully they managed to get everything into the house and their bed set up for the night by the time the sun went down.

Trick collapsed on their new bed and sighed: "Man I'm worn out Rubes, do we have to unpack everything else tonight?" he asked from his position on the bed.

"No not tonight," Ruby dropped on top of Trick and growled seductively, "We haven't had much time to ourselves lately between your down time and the moving, and now we're alone, in our new house, no one to disturb us," she traced a finger down his rather muscular chest.

Trick grinned and put his arms around his wife, "I like where this is going," he replied as he kissed her.

"Good," Ruby began to remove her shirt. Neither of them were going to get much sleep tonight.

-  
>As the months wore on immortals started to come to the human world more and more. With less apprehension humans for their part were showing more acceptance of the unknown.<p>

Tinker had finally succeeded in changing her children over to bottled formula and both Freedom and Artesia were sleeping through the night. Arrow was out and Tinker had some free time so she went to the mirror in their bedroom to see how her body had changed as a result: she had gained a little weight and her hips were a bit wider and the main thing she noticed was that her breasts had gained a cup size. She'd seen Take Care about this earlier that week once she had weaned her and he assured her that it was perfectly normal, especially since she had twins and especially hungry ones.

Tinker stood looking at herself for a while until a voice startled her: "Something wrong dear?" Arrow had just entered their room.

Tinker turned to greet him and just sighed: "Nothing's wrong, Arrow, I'm just seeing how I look after having kids." Arrow nodded and went to sit on the bed. Tinker sat down on his lap and ran her hands over her own body, "I used to be thinner and, well I guess Trick would say 'lean and mean' especially when we had to try and survive."

"Are unhappy with how you look now?" Arrow asked.

"I don't know," Tinker shook her head, "I mean it's not like I need to be in as good a shape as my brother is now but still..."

"If it's any comfort, I like the way you look now more than before," Arrow continued before Tinker could get angry, "I mean yes you were thinner but you look more comfortable like this. When you were struggling to survive you were pretty much forced to stay in to shape the whole time and you always looked like you were struggling to stay thin. Now," Arrow placed his arms around her waist and chest, "You're comfortable like this, you can eat enough and you look like a comfortable mother rather than a desperate survivor." Arrow gave her a kiss.

Tinker smiled, "You always know what to say Arrow, that's why I love you," She turned sideways on his laps and put her arms around him so she could give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Heh, I try," Arrow replied giving her a kiss on the lips.

-

It had been a year and a half since Tinker's kids were born and thankfully both Artesia and Freedom were healthy; Tinker and Arrow had decided to stay in Care-a-Lot until their kids were older, though Arrow suggested that they should expand their nest in the Falls the first chance they got. Freedom was crawling and was almost walking on his own while Artesia could walk just fine now that she was over the "premature" phase that Take Care had said they should be cautious about. Arrow had taught her how to fly but told her to be careful near the edges of the Kingdom of Caring for safety.

One night, Tinker was awakened by some noises from Artesia's room; she was worried and headed for her daughter's room. She opened the door and Artesia looked up, staring at her mother.

"It's alright, is something wrong Artesia?" Tinker asked, kneeling in front of her daughter's little "nest-bed" as they had termed it.

"A dweem," the filly was talking more than Freedom, who could only make a few words on his own.

"What kind of dream?" Tinker asked.

"I saw, a wuff," Artesia said.

"A wolf?" Tinker asked, Artesia nodded in response.

"It sounds like a guardian dream," Tinker kissed her daughter's forehead, "It's going to be alright, go back to sleep and you can speak to daddy in the morning, ok?"

"Ok," Artesia nodded. Tinker stood up to go but her daughter spoke again: "Mommy, can you stay?" she asked.

Tinker turned and sighed, "I can stay," she said sitting next to Artesia. The "nest-bed" was large enough for her to lie down next to her which was comforting to the young Pegasus.

"Thanku," Artesia laid her head down again. Tinker smiled as she lay down. She wasn't going to sleep so well tonight but that was just part of being a mom.

When Arrow awoke the next morning he found Tinker gone. He remembered her getting up to check on Artesia in the middle of the night but had fallen back asleep soon after that.

Getting up he rubbed sleep from his eyes and made his way down to his daughters room. Easing the door open he saw Tinker curled up with the young filly.

"Hey," he whispered, "Everything okay?"

Tinker looked up and yawned, "Things are fine, but I think Artesia had her guardian dream last night," she replied, "Ugg I'm stiff I need to stretch and shower." Tinker got up and stretched out her back then arms, "Keep an eye on her in case she wakes up," she added before leaving to take a shower.

Moving to lay in the nest next to his daughter he stroked a hand down her neck and smoothed out her forelock. As he moved the hairs aside he saw something that he swore hadn't been there before. Moving her forelock completely out of the way he saw a yellow moon with three red hearts scattered nearby. "That almost looks like a...no. It can't be." Further examination however proved that Artesia did indeed have a symbol on her forehead, just like Fauna.

Tinker enjoyed her shower immensely, but didn't take too long just in case Arrow needed help with anything. After drying off she made her way back to Artesia's room and noticed that Arrow was staring rather intently at their daughter's forehead.

"Arrow, is something wrong?" she asked.

Pointing to the moon and stars he said, "Tell me what that looks like to you? Did you notice it last night?"

Tinker peered at the symbol and spoke: "It looks like a tummy symbol, or the same kind of Symbol that Fauna has. I didn't see it last night but it was dark so I might have just missed it."

Feeling his daughter stir Arrow focused his attention on her. "Hey sweetie. Mommy told me you had an interesting dream last night. Do you want to talk about it?" He continued to smooth a hand over her forehead. He wondered if his dad had felt this proud when he heard his kids had their guardian dream.

Artesia nodded, "I saw a wuff, it told me stuff," she said. She was clearly a bit nervous.

Tinker looked at her husband and nodded, indicating that she wanted to speak with him once they were done in here.

He grinned, "A wuff huh? Did it scare you?" She nodded again. "Baby there's nothing to be afraid of. That wuff is meant to help you. You should listen to what she had to tell you. All young pegasis your age have a similar dream, and its a little nerve wracking for us all. But if you listen really well to what that wuff had to say, something amazing will happen."

Artesia nodded and Tinker spoke: "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked and the filly nodded in reply, "Good, come on Arrow," she led him out of the room.

"Is something wrong Tinker?" Arrow asked, seeing that his wife was a bit apprehensive.

"Arrow, do you think our kids have been too far removed from the Falls and Pegasus culture in general for their whole lives?" she asked.

He smirked, "All one and a half years of their lives?" Seeing she didn't find it amusing he continued, "We thought it was best to raise them here. It was easier when they were younger, but I suppose now that Artesia is getting older we may want to reconsider. Although her godfathers are Pegasus so that has to count for something."

Thinking of something he sighed, "We have to take her there to meet with her herd. She's going to start feeling a need for them once she masters shifting. Did she say what color wolf it was she saw?"

Tinker shook her head, "I think she'll feel more comfortable in there, enough to tell us. But let's get breakfast made and then we can get ready to move to our nest, or maybe we can stay with Fauna and Blue for a while."

He nodded, "I'm sure they would be alright with that. But I agree, breakfast first."

-

A short time later, Arrow, Tinker, Artesia, and Freedom were heading for the portal to Pegasus falls.

"Now I know you two haven't been here before, but I promise you are going to love it. This is where I grew up and lived before I married mommy." He told the nervous looking kids.

Tinker nodded and spoke the portal word. Freedom clung to his mom's leg while Artesia tried to hide behind her father as the portal opened.

"Don't worry, it's safe," Tinker reassured them, "We're going to meet nana and pop pop," Tinker had to suppress a snicker at the names that Fauna insisted she refer to them as instead of grandma and grandpa, "You'll like it I promise." Tinker and Arrow still had to urge their children through the portal to the Falls.

As Arrow crossed over he couldn't help but sigh as a weight lifted off his shoulders. While he didn't mind living in Care-a-Lot, it always felt right to come home. Gaining his Pegasus form he reared onto his hind legs and whinnied loudly. "Welcome to Pegasus Falls."

Artesia peeked nervously around her dads outspread wings. Seeing a few others who looked like them, she got a little more curious and started to venture forward.

Looking back at Freedom Arrow smiled, "You can let go of mommy. I promise the view is better from over here."

Freedom nodded and ventured a couple steps forwards, before falling to all fours and just crawling instead. Tinker looked on encouragingly; this was the first time that most Pegasus had seen her and Arrow's children.

A few shadows passed overhead and Artesia looked up, ready to bolt for her parents. However seeing it was her godfathers she grinned and gave an excited little hop, "Widgy and Pally!"

"I thought I heard you Arrow." Widgeon commented as he landed in front of Artesia. "Finally decide to bring them over I see."

"Artesia had her guardian dream. We figured it was time." Tinker mentioned.

"Ahh that makes this excellent timing."

Pallas was grabbing some moonberries off a bush and held them out to Artesia. "Here! Have some of these kiddo, their scrumdiddlyumptious."

Artesia took a mouthful of the berries, "Mmmm!" she made the noise through her full mouth.

Freedom managed to get near Pallas and took some of the berries too, munching on them, "Yum!" he said. Freedom couldn't speak as well as his sister but he still did when he wanted to.

"It's nice to see you too Pallas, Widgeon. We're going to See Fauna and Blue, want to join us?" she offered.

Pallas shook his head for both of them, having a rare moment of clarity. "We have guard duty. Actually I think we might be late so we need to go."

Widgeon leaned over to whisper to Arrow "We're an hour early. I told him the wrong time so we wouldn't be late." Louder he said "Find us before you leave."

Arrow smiled, "That won't be for a while. We decided to spend more time here."

"Very good! Toodles!" Flying up to join Pallas the two flew away.

"Alright Royal Caves this way." Arrow led his family down the path, taking his time so his kids could get the full experience.

Tinker smiled at Artesia and Freedom's reactions to the world around them, reminding her of both times she'd been to the falls for the first time.

"It's pretty isn't it?" she asked them.

"Pretty!" Artesia agreed. Freedom just nodded in response. They were going bit slow so Tinker hoisted her son up in her arms and onto her shoulders, eliciting a scream of joy from the young Pegasus cousin; she may not have been as good as shape as she once was but Tinker was hardly weak even now.

As they left the forest region Artesia stopped and gapped at the giant mountain range looming in front of her. "Biiiiiiig."

"For this part we have to fly. Tink you and little man hop on." He knelt down giving his mate and son easy access.

Tinker got on Arrow's back with Freedom, "Hold on tight," she cautioned him. Freedom clung to his dad's back rather nervously.

Fauna and Blue were on the ledge outside their home, enjoying the sun and having a relaxing morning. Their trip away several months ago had done wonders for their relationship and they intended to do it more frequently. With their main threat neutralized, Blue had handed off some of his responsibilities to the Council, allowing for more them time.

Hearing approaching wings Fauna opened an eye and saw her son and Granddaughter. "Well look who dropped by for a visit."

Blue too opened his eyes and grinned at the new arrivals, "I wish you had told us you were coming. I wanted their first trip here to be special."

"Sorry," Tinker apologized as they landed, Artesia stumbling a bit on her landing, "It was kind of a split-second decision."

"Nana! Pop Pop!" Artesia ran over to Fauna and Blue and nuzzled them. Tinker set the now exhilarated Freedom Heart down and let him crawl over to his grandparents for the same reaction.

Blue shifted down and scooped up his grandson, tossing him briefly in the air. "Hey little man. You're really scooting along now aren't ya? Pretty soon I bet you'll be running circles around your sister."

He managed a "Yup" for his pop pop.

Fauna was looking the other three over. Artesia looked tired and Tinker and Arrow looked like they had something on their minds. "If I'm not being too nosy, would you mind telling me what brought about this split second decision?"

"I don't mind," Tinker replied, "Artesia had her guardian dream and, I felt she hadn't seen enough of her father's heritage yet."

Grinning she looked at her granddaughter, "You had a guardian dream baby?"

She flattened her ears and looked scared, "Scawy. Wuff told me to do things."

Fauna released a sharp whinny, "Wolf! What color sweet heart, tell nana. Did it have a color like Auntie Ru-Ru? Or was it white like the clouds? Or did it look like this." Fauna took on her wolf form and wagged her tail, waiting for her answer.

Artesia shrank back for a moment then approached Fauna, "Like dat!" she pointed at Fauna with a fore hoof.

Fauna could hardly contain her glee. Lifting her muzzle to the sky she let out a happy howl. "My granddaughter is a member of my herd!" Moving towards her Fauna washed her face, tail wagging the whole time.

Blue smiled and moved over to Tinker, "Arrow knows this but I'm not sure if you do. Fauna's herd only has three members in it. Artesia makes four, but the grey wolf is not often chosen for a guardian. This is a very big deal for her."

"That's good news alright," Tinker smiled, "Is there something special about the Grey Wolf or is it just very rare?" Tinker wasn't really sure about this in actuality.

"It's just rare. Their main trait is loyalty. And I know what you're thinking, a lot of people are loyal so there should be more of them. However there's a catch. Even though they are extremely loyal to the ones they love, they are not dependent on them. They don't like having to rely on anyone." Blue explained.

"Makes sense," Tinker nodded, "we were thinking of staying here at least until Artesia learns to shift."

"Here here, as in the Royal Caves? Or here in the Falls?" Fauna asked as she moved away from Artesia.

"Here in the Falls, but if you're offering us the spare rooms here in the caves then we won't refuse," Arrow replied.

Blue gestured with his arm, "Our home is always welcome to you. Come on in and we'll get you settled." He moved down the tunnel with Freedom still in his arms.

Fauna nudged Artesia, "You come with me. I'll answer all your questions and explain shifting to you. Alright honey?"

"Ok, thanks Nana!" Artesia followed Fauna as she moved into the Cave. Tinker and Arrow followed after them with Blue.

"Good thing too, we kinda didn't pack much," Tinker suggested jokingly.

Laughing Arrow walked with his wife into the cave. Blue was already thinking ahead to the evening. He was going to call an informal gathering for the two to meet some of their fellow pegasis since they hadn't had much exposure to them.

"I'm really glad you guys will be staying for a while. I miss you. It's been hard not seeing everyone as often." Blue told his son and Tinker.

"Thanks Blue, I've missed you and Fauna too, but you know how it is when your kids are just born," Tinker replied. "Oh and don't worry I was able to toilet train Freedom Heart."

Blue laughed, "Then he'll be one of the few here who are. Pegasus foals are taught to go in specific areas but that's it."

Fauna had taken Artesia into her and Blue's bedroom. Jumping on the bed in her wolf form she settled down and looked at her granddaughter. "So tell Nana what you remember form the dream."

"Wuff come and tell me I member of gway wuff herd. She say some other stuff bout what dat means but I wuz confused. Then she say I can gain her form by focusing on wuffy twaits." Shaking her head she looked downtrodden again. "Can't remember no more."

Grinning Fauna nodded encouragingly, "That's really good Artesia. Don't worry about the other stuff. Basically it means you will be in a herd meant to keep you safe and help you in times of need. In your guardian dream you learn what herd you belong too. In your case baby girl, you have been given the great honor of being in the same herd as your Nana. So Artesia Greywolf, are you ready to start practicing shifting?"

Artesia nodded vigorously, "Yes! Show me nana!"

Meanwhile, Tinker and Arrow were being shown to the room they would be using.

Tinker took her son back from Blue, "Thanks Blue, though Arrow and I should probably go back to check on our nest while we're here. Not tonight though."

"It should be as you left it. But I agree some cleaning may be in order. Besides, I want to have a sort of welcome home gala for you all." He grabbed an apple form the fruit bowl and munched on it.

Fauna emerged from the bedroom without Artesia.

"She practicing?" Arrow asked.

"Yup." To Tinker she explained, "I can only show her, I can't actually help her shift. It's part of the ritual that they learn to find their guardian shape all on their own."

Tinker nodded, "I understand and as long as she's learning from the best."

"So dad, what kind of ideas did you have for the gala?" Arrow asked.

"Nothing spectacular. I figure we can all invite our closest friends to come and meet my grandkids and see you again. There will be wine and some food of course but mostly it will be a fancy catching up party. I'm sure Thunder and Shy will want to meet Artesia once Fauna tells them about her."

Fauna grinned, "I know they will."

"It will be nice to see all of the wolves again," Tinker replied, "How has Red Snout been lately?" She asked, as she had always been a bit wary of him even after his mating.

"He's Red Snout. Good one moment and then freaking out the next. He keeps us on our toes, that's for sure. But he and Dagger are happy and she is quick to cut him down when he gets too snarky." Fauna told her.

Blue snickered. "He and I fought after I heard what he told Ruby while we were gone. Mostly because I hadn't been informed of it but at the same time I was glad she had someone to go to. No offense to you Arrow but you know he favors your sister and sometimes I think he forgets he isn't actually her dad."

Arrow just laughed, "That's fine and I don't mind."

"Well is there anything we can do to help set up?" Tinker asked.

Both regents shook their heads. "Your job is to relax and enjoy being back in your second home."

"Unless of course you want to go invite your herd Arrow. If not we can always send a messenger to do so." Fauna assured him.

"Nana I twisty."

"Apple, grape or pineapple Freedom baby?" Fauna asked as she moved to retrieve a Sippy cup form their kitchen.

"Pimeanple." He said making his nana laugh.

"I'd appreciate the messenger, It's a short trip but I don't want to be too far from my kids," Arrow replied, "I haven't seen Pallas and Widgeon as much as I'd have liked too, even with their visits."

"Me too," Tinker nodded, "I'd like to catch up with the rest of the golden eagles while we're here."

Returning Fauna handed Freedom his juice before summoning a messenger.

Toadstool came trotting in almost instantly "What do you require Queendame?"

"We will be having a gathering this evening for the golden eagles, grey wolfs, timber wolfs, The Inner Circle, and his Highness and mines family. Please see they are informed."

He gave a quick head bob. "Of course majesty." Seeing Tinker and Arrow he gave them a quick smile before going to deliver the message.

"Thanks Fauna," Tinker nodded, taking a seat as Freedom began to drink, "If there's nothing else I'd just like to rest for a while here."

"Not a problem. You look a little tired. Did Artesia get any sleep last night after the dream?" She felt bad her granddaughter had reacted so negatively to the dream. Normally Pegasus foals are filled with excitement because they know what it means. "I think you were wise to bring them here for a while."

Tinker nodded, "I stayed with her all night so she would sleep better. I guess it's my fault for not bringing her here sooner," Tinker's voice carried a lot of guilt.

Freedom stopped drinking and looked up at his mother from her arms: "Mama ok?" he asked.

"I don't know Freedom," Tinker replied, sitting down and sighing sadly. Freedom just hugged his mom as best he could with his short arms.

Arrow gained his human form and came to sit by Tinker. "Honey its not your fault. You wanted to be near your mom for your pregnancy and first try at raising kids. We understand that."

Fauna nodded. "I wish my mom had been alive when I was pregnant. Lucky for me I had an amazing mother in law. And Artesia will be fine."

"Look at it this way," Blue added, "if you had started raising them here Freedom would be having the same uncertainties his sister is having. Either way someone was going to be deprived."

"I guess," Tinker nodded, "I just need to rest for a while though."

"You can use our bed if you wish." Blue pointed to the cave that led to their bedroom. "The other caves only have nests I'm afraid."

"Artesia is practicing in there So I don't know how restful it will br." Fauna said with a smirk.

"I don't mind a nest," tinker replied, "I've slept in Arrow's often enough," she carefully passed Freedom to his father and gave both of them a kiss, "I'll be in one of the guests rooms, come get me when the gala starts." Tinker left the room, heading for one of the guest rooms.

Running his fingers through Freedoms wings Arrow pulled some loose feathers out gently. He wiggled trying to escape his dads grasp. "Don't think so buddy. Until you can do this yourself you need to let me."

"I'm going to check on Artesia." Fauna commented before heading for her bedroom.

Artesia was doing her best to try and shift, so far all she had accomplished was for her nose to narrow and become wet. She was rather exhausted and lay down as Fauna came in.

"Hi nana," she managed.

"How's it going sweetie? You look pooped." She rubbed her hand along Artesia mane.

"Just my nose," Artesia lifted her head to show Fauna.

"That's really good! A lot of people have trouble with shifting even a small part of their body so you're doing just fine." Fauna encouraged her. "If you want to take a rest don't be afraid to."

"Thanks nana," Artesia looked at her nose, "How do I go back?" she asked.

"That's easy. You just think about your true self. Think about your old nose and it will pop right back."

Artesia nodded then felt a little pop as her nose turned back into a Pegasus' nose. She looked at Fauna and asked, "What can I do now nana?"

"Keep practicing or come play with your pop pop and me. There will be plenty of time to learn how to shift later. No one except me has mastered it in a day." She told the young filly proudly.

"A day, wow!" Artesia was clearly impressed with her nana, "I want to play now."

Gaining her pegasus form she gave a little rear. "Follow me!" Turning she cantered back out to the main room."

"Ok!" Artesia followed after Fauna joyfully.

Later in the early evening the party was in full swing for Artesia and Freedom. The two were a little intimidated by all the new faces and stood near their parents. That is until their god-fathers arrived. Seeing the always entertaining Pallas made them giggle happily. He didn't disappoint as he tripped over his own feet and went flying into their father.

"Darn it Pallas how many times do I have to tell you to slow down!" Widgeon scolded him. Trotting over to the twins he licked each of them in greeting.

"But if I don't hurry then I won't see as much. I may miss things!" He told him as he got off Arrow.

"Run into me again and you are going to see a fast view of my hoof." He mumbled.

Fauna smiled at her son, "Careful Arrow, you sounded a little too much like Ruby just now."

Pretending to be terrified he dropped to the ground and rolled. "Oh no! Her influence is all over me, get it off! Get it off!" His kids laughed at his actions.

Tinker couldn't suppress her laughter, "You two seem to be getting along well," Tinker commented to Widgeon, "It's good to see everyone again.

"The feeling is mutual. You and Arrow have been missed around the nesting grounds." He nodded to the other golden eagles who had arrived. Sun Chaser came over to inspect the new additions to Arrows family.

Freedom and Artesia looked up at the golden eagle alpha with some nervousness.

"Who you?" Freedom asked.

"I'm Sun Chaser, alpha of your daddy's herd. If you ever need leverage against him you come to me, I have plenty of embarrassing stories to tell you." He told them with a smile.

"He's kidding. I never did anything embarrassing." Arrow told them.

Tinker just rolled her eyes, she knew some of those stories but she never brought them up, "These are Artesia Greywolf and Freedom Heart Pegasus, my son and daughter," she knew he knew this but she felt like she should introduce them to Sun Chaser.

"Grey wolf huh? So I assume we will be seeing the grey wolf Alpha here today then. " He looked surprised. "Of course that shouldn't be unexpected since he is also one of Fauna's closest friends."

"I'm guessing that Thunder is the Alpha," Tinker surmised, "Everyone from Fauna and Blue's inner circle is supposed to be here."

Artesia looked confused by the term so Arrow clarified, "Nana and Pop Pop's best friends. They were like Unkie Tricky is to you."

Blue came over, "I don't mean to interrupt but your granddame is here Arrow."

Turning to Tinker he asked, "You alright for a few minutes while I go see her?"

"I'm just fine Arrow," Tinker kissed her mate, "go see her and catch up."

Arrow went running off to see the steel grey mare who was currently being embraced by Fauna. Arriving with her was her daughter Violet and her mate Corsair, and their children Shy and Nova.

"I don't know if you've met my family Tinker." Blue indicated the group that had arrived.

"No I haven't," Tinker replied, "it's nice to meet you, I'm Tinker, Arrow's mate and these are my kids Artesia Greywolf and Freedom Heart Pegasus," Tinker introduced herself to Blue's family.

"You as well. I'm Stormy, Blue's mother. And this is my daughter Violet and her mate Corsair." Violet smiled sweetly to Tinker but Corsairs expression didn't change as he gave a curt nod.

The sweet smelling purple mare who was Blue's sister indicated the other two quiet pegasis at her side. "These are my children Nova and Shy." They both nodded to Tinker.

Artesia cocked her head in confusion as she looked at Shy, "Was wrong wid yer eyes?" Instead of looking normal they were completely white. Shy shuffled uneasily but said nothing.

Arrow fielded the question. "He's blind Artesia."

Fauna stepped in putting a wing over Shy's back, "But he is also a member of Grey wolf so you can ask him all about it, later."

"Ok nana," Artesia replied.

Pallas having just made a connection sniggered, "Blue and Violet. Pretty keen on stating the obvious there huh Stormy."

"I suppose you would know better than anyone Pallas." She retorted. Fauna laughed and led her mother and sister in-law away. Corsair followed on his own.

Nova having never formally met Tinker strode up to her, "I've heard a lot about you and my cousin from my friends. They told me you have seen some interesting times."

The way she talked made Tinker uneasy. It sounded like she was only half present and her other half was a million miles away.

"And your friends meant what exactly?" Arrow too wanted to hear what she had to say.

Nova snorted as if offended by the mundane question, "The stars never make their meaning clear. It is my duty to interpret their words. They say you and others have walked this space twice and have brought about changes that benefited us for the better."

"Can you keep this to yourself Nova?" Arrow begged her quietly. However she didn't respond. Her eyes had gained a faraway look in them and she was no longer responsive.

"Don't worry. She doesn't tell things to people unless they are directly involved." Shy told his cousin. His ears twitched forwards as he heard more pegasis landing. Sniffing he smiled as Thunders scent drifted towards him, "I believe my alpha has landed.

"Along with the other Inner Circle members. Does Red Snout look even more annoyed than usual?" Tinker questioned.

"He is burdened with a long held secret that makes his heart heavy in situations such as these." Nova had snapped back to reality.

"Is it that he's in love with Aunt Fauna?" Shy asked her, "Because everyone already knows that."

Arrow nodded in agreement. "The only person who seems to not know is my mom."

Snorting at them she continued, "Well if she acknowledged it then his life would be more peaceful."

"Yeahhh no." Arrow shook his head at her. "My mom loves my dad so she would never do anything that could hurt him."

Fauna came over with Thunder and stopped in front of Artesia. "Artesia, this is the Alpha of my...our herd. Thunder. He is also my best and oldest friend so you don't have anything to fear from him."

Looking to her mother for confirmation she saw Tinker nod. "He's alright."

Smiling at her Thunder gave her a little bow. "Welcome to the Grey Wolf herd Artesia. We are happy to have you as one of our pack." Raising his head he blew suddenly in her face making her hair stand on end. Looking taken aback a moment she then retaliated by blowing in his face, making the alpha laugh.

Freedom didn't like his sister getting all the attention so he wiggled in his moms grip. "Alright son, I'll put you down." Once his feet were on the ground he tottered towards his grandma. Grinning Fauna gained her human form and picked him up. "Come on sonny, we'll go meet Nana's other friends and her Aunt Pixie and Uncle Onyx." Walking away she left Artesia and Thunder to get acquainted.

"It's nice to see you again Thunder," Tinker spoke, "We're going to be living here for a while. I want my kids to see the Falls until at least Artesia learns how to shift."

Artesia was still looking at Thunder and she asked, "Why is you name Thunder?"

"My mother gave birth to me in the worst thunderstorm the Falls had seen in a long time. Before that, the last storm had been on the night my father was killed. They had been attacked by Hunters and he had defeated them at the cost of his own life. She wouldn't leave him and she spent the night in the booming Thunder and pouring rain. She almost lost me because of it but I was a strong foal. She said the storm the night I was born was a sign from my dad and the thunder would always help her to remember him."

He smiled at her, easing the mood of his story, "Plus my coloring fits it." He spread his black wings and stomped his legs showing off his storm cloud grey stocking markings.

Artesia giggled as Thunder spread his wings and spread her own in response, "I can fwy too."

He winked at Tinker, "Can you? I don't know if I believe that. You can't be more than 3 months old." He told her teasingly.

"I'm one and a half! Watch!" Artesia began flapping her wings managing to get off the ground despite the limited space.

Tinker smiled and shook her head: "You can see some of Fauna in her at times."

"Indeed I can." Facing Artesia he told her, "Look at you. I was wrong. You are much more grown up then I thought. Tell me something else, would you ever let anyone boss you around? Other than your parents of course." He added to appease Tinker.

"No one! Maybe nana," Artesia admitted, looking over to Fauna.

"Fauna's helping her learn how to shift," Tinker asked, "Maybe you could give her some more help if you have the time Thunder."

"I can give her some tips but that's all the involvement that is allowed. Fledglings have to figure out how to shift on their own, it's a rite of passage."

Looking back at Artesia he smiled kindly once more, "Do you remember what the wolf looked like that spoke to you?"

Thinking a moment she nodded.

"Well just picture her and will your body to look the same."

"I did, all I got was the nose," Artesia said, "I can try again!" Artesia concentrated, again all she got was the wolf's nose but it came a little easier this time.

He brushed a wing over her in a comforting gesture. "Keep practicing. It will get easier the more you do. It took me a whole month before I was able to even resemble a wolf."

Artesia giggled then shifted her nose back, "Can I meet nana's other friends?" she asked.

He nodded before looking to her mother, "Care to join us Tinker?"

"Of course, It will be nice to see the others again," Tinker looked in the direction of the inner circle's gathering, "Let's go meet them shall we Artesia?"

"Yes!" Artesia nodded as she followed Thunder and her mother.

Frosty, Red Snout, and their mates looked up as Thunder approached. Seeing Artesia bobbing along beside him, Frosty smirked at his friend, "Looks like you picked something up along the way."

"Meet Artesia everyone."

"So you're one of the reasons we were all called here." Red Snout remarked as he looked the filly over.

"Yup!" Artesia seemed happy with that fact.

"Meet Frosty and Red Snout," Tinker introduced her daughter to the two other members of Fauna's inner circle.

Frosty motioned to the mare at his side. She was light grey mare with royal blue mane and tail and white wings. "This is my mate Ice."

"And this is Red Snouts mate Dagger and my mate Flamer" Thunder motioned to the yellow mare and the stunning mare who looked like fire come to life.

The girls crowded around Artesia, "Welcome to the family young one. If you ever need anything feel free to come to me." Flamer told her with a huge smile.

"Especially if your great uncles are being too overprotective. We'll set them straight." Dagger added.

"Good to see she's making a good impression," Tinker nodded as Artesia did her best to keep up with her great aunts, "Now what's my son up to?" she turned to search for Freedom Heart.

Fauna had gone to say hi to her aunt and uncle and had brought Onyx along. He was currently sitting on the back of the petite pink Pixie while she conversed with her niece, hopping every once in a while to make the baby laugh.

Onyx spotted Tinker and called out to her, "Hello. Come to join our fun little gathering?"

"That and to see how my son is doing," Tinker replied, "He's holding up fine I see."

"Pshhh there isn't a child alive who can't not smile around Pixie." Fauna said while granting her aunt with a smile.

"Ahhh my little brown noser. I would correct you if it weren't true, but it is." She spun quickly making Freedom giggle and hold onto her mane. "He's an easy audience however."

"Quite the gathering he's elicited too. I don't think I've seen some of these people since the last festival."

"Well that's because you two rarely leave your herds grounds." Fauna scolded Onyx. "Unless of course you're causing mayhem."

To Tinker she explained, "They're like the Playful Heart and Funshine of the Falls."

"Ahh, enough said," Tinker nodded, "What have they done in the past that's been particularly, memorable?"

"They magiced the water in the falls to be a different color every hour for 4 days."

Onyx scoffed at his niece, "Childs play. You should tell her about when we had all the new foals convinced that if they didn't spin around 8 times every time they heard the words "bed time" they would be haunted by the ghosts of all the kings and queens gone before."

"That was one of our best." Pixie agreed. "It's why I adore that great niece of mines new husband. He's a genius."

"So you've met my twin brother then," Tinker sighed, "Did either of you teach each other anything?" she asked.

"Sorry Tinker, but as a professional courtesy we cannot disclose each other's secrets." Pixie told her with a grin.

Onyx nodded, "Otherwise everyone would be able to prepare for our pranks and there is no fun in that."

Freedom nodded in agreement. "No fun mommy."

Tinker sighed, "I've lived through most of my brother's pranks, not to mention Playful Heart and Funshine's," Tinker looked her son in the eye, "And I have a bad feeling now you're going to take after them too closely."

The infant Pegasus cousin just smiled persuasively, Tinker just glared back, knowing that look all too well.

Fauna shrugged innocently, "It's in the bloodline. There's one in every generation. If it's any consolation Red Snout's twin older brothers are worse than all the pranksters I've met combined. They have no boundaries. At least your brother has some."

"What boundaries did Red Snout's brothers cross?" Tinker asked out of curiosity, "Or is that something that no one ever discusses?"

"Too many to name, and like you said some we don't. It's a wonder they've escaped banishment however."

"Onyx is right. One of their most memorable escapades was hiding the sacred artifacts and sending each member of the old council a piece of a riddle to find them." Pixie added.

Tinker had to chuckle at that, "I would have liked to see that, considering how well the older council worked at times. Which sacred artifacts?" Tinker couldn't remember if she'd heard of them before.

"Just some talismans from Daybreak and Nightshade that we use in special ceremonies. And the stuff used to decorate their table during festivals." Fauna told her.

"Ahh ok," Tinker nodded, "Thanks for doing this Fauna, it's nice to catch up with everyone here."

"I agree. It's hard seeing the whole family so I like taking advantage of occasions like this." Stopping for a moment she gazed at the crowd assembled and gave a happy sigh. If you had told her when she was young that she would someday have a family as big as this and that she would lay down her life for any of them she would have laughed in disbelief. After losing both her parents at such a young age she didn't think she was supposed to get the fairytale happily ever after, but she was very glad she had been wrong.

Hearing wings flapping she saw Arrow and the other golden eagles had gained their guardian forms and were swooping around everyone's heads. It was easy to tell which one Pallas was when he almost crashed into Red Snouts head, making the roan snap at him.

Fauna grinned, "Oh they think they're so clever." Shifting to her grey wolf form Fauna howled, calling for her herd mates to join her. Thunder and Shy shifted as well and ran to join her.

Pixie knelt down, "Tinker take this little cutie please. Onyx and I cannot let our herd go unrepresented."

As Freedom was removed she and her mate took on their fox form. Soon enough the only Pegasus left was Artesia since everyone had gone into their guardian forms and where running around making a ruckus.

Artesia had backed up against a wall, while she was quite independent she was a bit taken aback by all the shifting.

Tinker moved over to her, "It's just part of the celebration, it's nothing to worry."

"Ok mama," Artesia nodded.

Freedom wanted to get loose but Tinker held him, "Not until you're older, Freedom, I don't want you getting hurt in there."

Landing on his mates shoulder he spoke to his son, "It appears we named you well."

Freedom smiled at his dad, "Want fly too!"

"Someday son, I promise." Arrow told him.

"Your wings aren't strong enough yet," Tinker said.

"But sia!" he pointed at his sister and tried to fly, his flapping creating some lift but not enough to free himself.

Arrow laughed, "It's very close. If you practice like that every day, making your wings stronger, you'll be flying in no time."

Blue trotted over in his wolf form. "If it's okay with mommy and daddy, you can ride on pop pop. I can still carry you like this easily." He offered with a wolfy grin.

"Yes!" Freedom practically forced his way out of his mom's grip and onto Blue's back.

"No stopping him then," Tinker said with a laugh.

Carrying his grandson into the fray, both were greeted with a mirade of animal noises. The welcome party continued for a long time and by the end of it everyone was to exhausted to head home so they slept where they fell.

Fauna was wrapped around her granddaughter and grandson. They were curled against her side under her wing snoring softly.

Feeling Blue lay against her other side she turned to look at him. "I think they are going to fit in just fine."

"It's going to be nice having them around too." Licking her cheek he closed his eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

Years passed and Freedom and Artesia were growing up, Artesia learned to shift fully into her guardian form and Freedom finally learned to fly.

One summer when both of them were six years old Tinker decided that they should go for an extended visit to Earth to see Trick and Ruby.

The morning they were going to leave, Tinker was in a bit of a hurry.

"Freedom are you packed yet?" she called from her bedroom where she had just finished packing her own suitcase.

"Almost done mom, just a minute!" Freedom called back.

Tinker sighed, and went to check on his room to find a mess she was not too unfamiliar with and a rather haphazardly half-packed suitcase with Freedom sitting on his bed and reading a comic book.

"Do you ever take anything I say seriously?" she asked, "I swear you're worse than Trick was at your age."

Freedom sat up, not expecting his mom to enter his room: "Hey, umm..."

"Do you want to visit Aunt Ruby and Uncle Trick or not?" Tinker asked, narrowing her eyes, "Because I can leave you with Grams while we go if you're not packed in 15 minutes!"

"All right All right!" Freedom knew this wasn't and idle threat, he'd been left behind for a one week visit to the falls last year for this same reason and there was no way he was going to miss seeing his aunt and uncle. He began a sudden packing frenzy as Tinker stood watching.

"You definitely take after my brother," Tinker said quietly under her breath.

"Trick they are going to be here any minute! Did you finish setting up the guest room and cleaning your stuff off the kitchen table?"

Trick didn't look away from the game he was watching, "Uhuh. Lasagna sounds great. Oh come on! That check was totally legal!"

Frowning Ruby grabbed the spare remote from the drawer she had it hidden in and marched into their den. Pointing it at the tv she turned it off making her husband jump to his feet, "Ruby come on! The second period was almost over!"

"Guest room clean! Table cleared!" She propped her hands on her hips. "Otherwise you aren't going to get to take Freedom to the motorcycle expo."

"But the kids been looking forward to it for months!" He whined hurrying to get his stuff off the table.

Ruby laughed, "The kid or my kid of a husband." Shaking her head she went to finish vacuuming the hall.

While Freedom was hurriedly packing, with some pointers form his mom so he wouldn't crush things he wanted to take, Artesia had already finished packing, well as much as she could pack anyway.

"Thanks for helping me dad," she said to Arrow, who was in his human form.

"No problem, it's hard to pack with hooves or even paws," he chuckled at his daughter as he finished closing the saddlebags, "At least you don't have to pack as much as the rest of us."

"Nope!" Artesia easily picked up the saddlebags and slid them down around her body, "Well I'm all set, I'll be outside," and with that Artesia had dashed outside, flapping her wings as she went.

Arrow returned to his own room, "Good thing I packed last night" he said, dragging his and Tinker's suitcases out into the hall.

Tinker emerged with Freedom, who was dragging a rolling suitcase behind him and grumbling: "Why can't I bring my nerf gun with me?"

"Because it won't fit in there, and besides knowing Trick I'm sure he has something just like that at home," Tinker rolled her eyes.

The cloud car they had prepared was loaded, Artesia had shifted to her somewhat smaller wolf form to fit in the back seat better, strapping in was a bit of an effort but it was done.

Freedom sighed as she got into the seat next to his sister and muttered under his breath, "I just hope she doesn't pant all the way down to Earth."

"Oh you mean like this," Artesia turned her head to her brother and began panting deliberately.

Freedom held his nose, closed his eyes and turned away: "Ugg, dog breath!"

"Don't start you two!" Tinker cautioned them, giving her a look that would have made her father proud.

"Sorry mom!" the twins replied as the car finally took off.

Trick was taking the trash bag out to the curb when he heard the cloud car approaching. Rushing back into the garage he called into the house, "Ruby they're here." Quickly he grabbed an orange and yellow vest, slipped on sunglasses , and grabbed two cone flashlights used to help planes land. Running back outside he pointed them straight up in the air and began waving them. He then swept them down to point to the left, right in the middle of the lawn.

Arrow laughed, "Count on Trick to make things interesting from the get go." Pointing the cloud mobile to the ground he landed it right where Trick indicated.

"Was that really necessary Trick?" Tinker asked, "You know I can land just fine." Tinker's look softened as she hugged her brother, "It's nice to see you again though."

He hugged her back, lifting her off the ground as he did so. "I just wanted to make sure you knew which house was ours." Putting her down he jumped on Arrow, hugging him tightly as well "Bro!"

"Bro!" They hopped up and down as they hugged each other.

Ruby was coming out of the house, saw this, and immediately regretted her decision. "Oh dear Nightshade the bromance has been reunited."

Moving to Tinker she hugged her and kissed her cheek quickly, "Hey Tink."

"Hey Ruby, has my brother driven you crazy yet?" she asked amusedly.

"Well seeing as he still lives in the house, no not yet. And Arrow is still your own knight in shining armor I see." Frowning at the boys she called, "Can you let go of each other so I can say hi to my brother?"

They just looked at her with frowns, "Nooooooo."

Rolling her eyes she went to see her niece and nephew, "Whatever, he's just a consolation prize anyway." Opening her arms she hugged them both at the same time.

"Hi auntie Ru-Ru," Despite her age, Artesia still called Ruby by this pet name.

"Hi Aunty Ruby, Hey Uncle Trickster!" Freedom called over Ruby's shoulder.

Finally releasing Arrow he came over to see the kids. Ruby unfastened Artesia's seat belt allowing her to jump out of the car and tackle her uncle, licking his face.

"Hahaha I missed you guys!" He hugged her around the middle. Artesia yelped happily.

"Come on Freedom, doooog pile!" Trick shouted to his nephew.

"All right!" Freedom jumped on top of Trick and his sister.

Tinker just rolled her eyes: "Boys."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Boys indeed." Smiling as Arrow came over to hug her she threw her arms around his neck. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Giving her a squeeze around her middle he smiled. "It's been too long."

Pecking his cheek she turned to the others, "Well let's get inside before our nosy neighbors start gawking at this lawn party. Trick grab their bags."

"Yes sahib. Right away, sahib." Jumping up he rushed to the cloud mobile. Arrow came to help.

Tinker managed to get her kids inside and once their luggage was dropped in their rooms she sat on the couch, "Well the trip's over now. So how have things been down on Earth you two?" she asked Ruby and Trick.

"Things are good." She sat next to Tinker curling her legs up under her. "Relations with the humans are going well so it's been making my job easy, and Trick has been loving his job at the garage."

"The Garage huh?" Tinker hadn't really kept up with their careers, "So you're a mechanic now then brother?" she asked.

He nodded as he set up the gaming system for them to play. "Yup. Turns out I have a knack for cars and motorcycles. Who knew? Plus I get access to any spare parts I may need to complete my projects."

Ruby grinned at that. "You'll have to show them your acquisitions later babe. Even I think they're a beautiful sight."

"I'll definitely take a look," Arrow replied.

Artesia looked at the gaming console's controller, "Umm how do I use this?" she asked, offering up a paw as example.

"Don't worry. Uncle Trick took care of it." He turned on a motion sensor that sat next to the TV "The games we are going to play are all motion activated so we will be the controllers." He grinned feeling very proud of himself.

Tinker laughed, "Oh the modern upgrades to entertainment these days."

"Cool, what have you got there Trick?" Arrow asked.

Getting the game to appear on the TV Trick moved in front of the sensor, making his character on the screen mirror him. "First up is football."

Ruby continued to talk with Tinker as Trick explained the rules. "How are things up there?" She pointed to the ceiling.

"Things are fine, I'm back on missions now that the kids are older," Tinker explained, "My little sister's doing alright too. Everything's pretty regular right now."

Tinker sighed then added, more quietly: "Honestly though, I kinda miss our old lives, I know this future is better for everyone but while raising the kids is a challenge sometimes I wish I had my older more important role in survival to fall back on for stuff to do."

Ruby nodded, "I totally understand. That's part of why I had to leave both worlds. Don't get me wrong, you know I love the Falls, but I needed adventure. And living here gives me new challenges every day." She grinned, "I do miss that old flame thrower of mine though. It was much easier to intimidate your brother with."

Tinker snickered, "I bet he doesn't miss it though. I wonder how Indy's doing these days, being mediator for every race in existence must be draining on him."

Ruby shrugged, "He only mediates when they come to the Falls or when my parents go to them as far as I understand it. I've seen him at a few meetings and he appears to be okay. Not that he would ever admit it if he wasn't."

Hearing a thud her eyes snapped back to the game to see her husband on his back holding a glass figure of a woman dancing.

"Trick! How many times do I have to tell you to put stuff away if it's in the line of fire. You know how much I like that figure."

Tilting his head back he grinned at her, "Sorry babe. It was a long pass."

Rolling her eyes she rubbed a hand over them. "Freedom, Artesia, do not consider your uncle a role model."

"Why not?" Freedom asked sounding a bit hurt.

"Because you'll break things Freedom," Artesia replied.

"Anything else we should move just in case?" Arrow asked, standing up.

"Nah we got it under control." Trick ruffled his nephews hair, "And you don't listen to a word your Aunt says."

"If he really is like you that shouldn't be hard." Tinker muttered making Ruby giggle.

The day went on mostly like that until supper time. Trick and Ruby had Tacos ready for supper which was good for most of them. Artesia on the other hand had some issues eating them food, eventually being forced to just eat the thing without even trying to pick it up.

"I bet you wish you had hands!" Freedom teased her.

"Freedom, don't tease your sister about that!" Tinker scolded her son. Freedom just rolled his eyes, knowing that glaring at his mother would have consequences even here.

Artesia just sighed, it did infuriate her at times having to manipulate things like this but she managed.

At night things were relatively calm, everyone was worn out and went to their rooms for the night. Artesia had a little nest prepared for her in her Pegasus form.

Artesia's night was somewhat restless, her dreams were strange, not like her guardian dream but it felt similar somehow.

Freedom woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water, on his return he looked at her bed and spoke to himself: "huh that's funny, she looks like a care bear, must be late." He said as he went back to sleep.

Trick had woken up at his usual hour to go to his garage and lift weights. While he would never be as muscly as Etienne, he had opted to keep himself pretty well toned over the years. Plus Ruby seemed to appreciate it.

Seeing the kitchen fridge open he assumed it was one of the kids looking for some food. "You need help finding something squirt?"

A light blue Care Bear popped her head around the door and asked, "Yeah. Do you have any string cheese?"

Tricks mouth fell open, "Artesia? But you're..." He looked her over. The moon and heart symbol had moved to her belly just like his and she had her hearts still trailing down her sides. Her hair and little tail were still yellow but she definitely wasn't equine anymore. "When did you know you could do this?"

"Just last night. I had a weird dream and woke up like this. And look!" She held up her hands proudly."

Laughing he hugged her. "That's great munchkin." A thought hit him and he grinned down at her "How would you like to help Uncle Trick see if he still has some of his old skill."

She grinned up at him, "Sounds fun."

Leading her to the garage he began to explain his idea.

-

A little later as everyone came out for breakfast Trick came sauntering in from the garage. He was sweaty and wiping his hands on a towel around his neck.

"Morning everyone. Sleep well?" Seeing his wife sitting on the counter with a bowl of cereal he moved to give her a bog kiss, making her bend back slightly from it.

Freedom scrunched up his nose, "Eeew."

Ruby moved her mouth away, "I agree. Go shower."

"Alright. Now that you're all awake I'll go shower," he said, maybe a little too loudly.

Wondering what had gotten into her husband she was about to comment when she heard the garage door open and close. "Who's that?"

"Artesia. We were just fooling around don't worry."

Kissing her cheek he moved to the bedroom as Artesia came in. "Morning, what's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?" Her mom asked.

Thinking she tapped a hoof, "Hmmmmm. Oatmeal with honey please." As Tinker went to get her food, Trick returned carrying an armful of towels. "Don't mind me, just taking them to the laundry room."

He tripped on a dangling one however and fell, dumping them all over Artesia.

Arrow got up laughing to help free his daughter, "Hang on one second baby."

As the towels were removed however, Arrow saw a Care Bear where his daughter once was making him yelp and step back, "Thanks daddy."

She looked around to gauge everyone else's reactions.

Tinker just stared for a minute: "Artesia, what happened?"

"So I wasn't just imagining things last night," Freedom added.

"But how?" Arrow asked.

"Holy, Trick did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I had a funny dream last night and I woke up like this," Artesia explained, "I can still shift to my Pegasus and Guardian forms but I have hands now." Artesia hopped up onto the chair in front of where her mom had set her food and for the first time ever, grabbed a spoon and began to eat.

Trick dropped the towels back onto the floor, "This calls for a celebration. Tell me Artesia, what would you like to do today to celebrate this momentous occasion of getting hands." As he spoke he gently moved a still dumbfounded Ruby out of the way before going to fry himself some bacon.

"Well umm, I don't know," Artesia admitted, "I didn't expect this to happen so I've just been doing what I feel like in the moment."

Trick smirked wickedly at her before tossing his hands in the air, "Amusement park it is! What do you say Freedom? Want to spend the day chowing down on junk food and riding roller coasters till we puke?"

"Oh yeah definitely!" Freedom replied.

"Hey, I can go on the rides now too!" Artesia suddenly said.

"Well it's better than putting a horse or wolf on the rides," Ruby said jokingly.

"Sounds like a good idea," Tinker added in, Arrow nodded, his mouth having been filled with food.

"Super! Everyone be ready to leave in 40 minutes!" Scarfing down his own breakfast Trick rushed out of the room to actually shower now.

"This is going to be fun. I haven't been to a theme park for forever." Arrow said excitedly.

Ruby nodded and went to start putting dishes in the sink. "This is either going to go really well or really badly."

"I'm guessing both," Tinker replied as she took her own dishes and moved to help Ruby clean up.

Trick was waiting out front at the end of the 40 minutes standing beside two motorcycles. One was his original one from Care-a-Lot that his sister had built for him, and the other was a very familiar looking replica of a bike he had once upon a time.

"I figured we could take the kids on these and you two could follow in the cloud mobile."

Ruby emerged from the house, helmet on her hip and wearing a leather motorcycle jacket and tight jeans, "Or the mustang Trick got me a few years ago." She offered the keys to her brother.

"I think we'll take the Earth vehicle," Arrow accepted the keys form Ruby.

"Now be careful with Aunt Ruby," Tinker cautioned Artesia.

"I'll be fine mom, I can walk just fine on two legs and I'll strap in better," Artesia darted over to Ruby, taking a motorcycle helmet and waiting for Ruby to let her on the bike.

Slipping on her own helmet she straddled the red bike and hoisted Artesia up behind her. "I want your hands on me the whole time."

"That's funny, you said the same thing to me the other night." Trick whispered to her as he passed by, making her blush and snicker at him.

"All right Squirt, put this on and hop up behind me. Same rules apply, hands on my waist at all times." He handed Freedom the helmet.

"Got it Uncle Trick," Freedom did as was instructed, also careful yo tuck his wings in so they wouldn't catch the wind when they drove off.

Once both kids were holding on tight Trick and Ruby took off, followed shortly thereafter by Arrow and Tinker in Ruby's mustang. Tinker sighed as she watched them: "I wish they wouldn't indulge them so much."

"It's fine for a while, that's why we're here," Arrow reassured her.

"I guess, and it was nice of Ruby to let us use her car," Tinker smiled and sat back, doing her best to relax.

"Honey think of it this way. Ruby is using this time to treat Freedom and Artesia as her own. I think we can let her spoil them a little bit." Arrow didn't look at Tinker as he spoke. He did however go into the left lane and pushed hard on the gas, grinning as he felt the mustang lurch forward. "Now that is horse power!"

Tinker couldn't help but snicker at her mate's comment, "I suppose she deserves a chance," she commented, "You're enjoying this too much Arrow."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. I'm starting to understand the appeal Earth held for our siblings."

Catching up to us sister he waved at her.

She saluted him before shifting gears and going faster making Artesia squeal.

"When can I learn to drive one of these Uncle Trick?" Freedom asked eagerly.

"Which answer do you want first? Mine or your mom's?

"Yours."

"When you're 16."

"And mom's?"

Trick chuckled "When the moon turns into cheese."

Freedom just grinned however. "Well then I have 10 years to make that happen."

Trick laughed And looked over his shoulder at his nephew "you're alright kid!"

Tinker just laughed at her mate's enthusiasm, which kept up until they arrived at the amusement park. Tinker sighed a she stepped out and stared at the large ride structures.

"I haven't been to an amusement park in years," She said aloud, "Not since I was a cub in fact."

"Try not to get too overwhelmed. I don't want to be the only sane adult left." Ruby told her as she helped Artesia off the bike and stored their helmets under the seats.

"Arrow and I won't get too carried away." Trick defended.

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief she held up two fingers, "2 words...bumper cars."

They boys said nothing further on the matter.

Freedom was practically hopping in excitement, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Yeah mom I want to go on the rides!" Artesia was even more excited that Freedom for once.

"All right all right," Tinker sighed, "And don't worry Ruby, there's no way I'm going to drop down to the boys' level of insanity."

The minute they were inside Trick, Arrow, Freedom, and Artesia headed for the first ride they saw. It was a roller coaster with a huge drop.

"This is going to be epic." Trick declared. "You girls coming?"

Ruby was looking at the drop on the coaster. "I don't mind flipping around, but you know I didn't like falling unless I'm in control." Instead of joining them in line she headed for a cotton candy vendor.

"Tinker?" Arrow asked.

"You guys go ahead, there's only room for four in a cart," Tinker answered, "Artesia, Freedom, be good for dad and Uncle Trick."

"Ok mom," Artesia promised.

Tinker didn't need to hear Freedom's response as she went to join Ruby at the candy vendor.

Ruby took a big bite out of her giant blue puff, "This is the reason I come. For the endless amounts of junk food." Twirling some on her finger she flicked it at Tinker. "Not much of a ride person I see."

"Just not roller coasters, speed just doesn't exhilarate me," she tapped her feet, "I'm too used to high speed turns and even loops for that to get me excited," noticing the odd look from Ruby and added: "Mom had dad build her an obstacle course with things like loops and even corkscrews, but it only works if you're able to run at our speeds."

"Of course she did." Ruby rolled her eyes at the nonsense of such a thing. "I prefer being control of my own flight pattern, not leaving up to some human engineers that follow a formula.

Taking another bite of cotton candy she spied a corn dog station across the way, "I know what I'm hitting next."

"I'll skip the candy but I'll have a corn dog too," Tinker said as she waited for Ruby to finish, "Are there any rides you like?"

She nodded, "I like the ones with a lot of flip and the swings. It's just drops I don't trust."

"I'll join you for those Ruby," Tinker bought a couple corn dogs and passed one to Ruby as they made it to the stand, "Should we wait for the kids or go on ahead and meet them later?"

Looking to check the progress of the others, she saw they had barely moved. "I'll tell Trick we'll meet up with them later."

Going to her husband she quickly told him the ride they were heading for. He was paying more attention to the corn dog in her hand. Seeing this she moved it out of his reach took a slow bite and walked away.

"Alright we are going to our ride and then we're all meeting up at the log flume when we're done."

"Alright Ruby, lead on, you know this place better than I do," Tinker replied.

Arrow was watching her kids reactions as they watched the coaster car go around the track once more.

"This was a really good idea Trick. They've never done anything quite like this before."

"Yeah a lot of our activities are going to be like that. Fun and exciting and completely reckless." He rubbed his hands mischievously.

"Not too reckless I hope," Arrow said, "I'm still their father."

"So that would be a no on swimming with Sharks while covered in sheep's blood." When Arrow frowned he continued, "I'm kidding dude. Relax. It's just stuff we liked to do when we were kids."

"Yeah dad, you know Uncle Trick would never put us in harm's way." Freedom defended his uncle.

"Not on purpose anyway," Arrow punched Trick lightly on the arm as they neared the front of the lineup.

Sticking his tongue out he realized they were next. "This is it!" As their coaster pulled into the station and the gate opened he jumped into the car, throwing on his safety restraints before making sure Artesia's were on right. Arrow was doing the same to Freedom.

"Now remember on the hill, everyone hands up."

"Alright uncle Trick!" Freedom hopped in next to Trick without a second though. Artesia got into the seats behind Trick with her father next to her.

"Excited?" he asked.

"Yes!" Artesia nodded excitedly as they strapped into the roller coaster.

The coaster left the station and slowly made its way up the hill. Freedom was bouncing up and down beside him. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." The train was halfway up the hill.

"Now?"

"Not quite." They were 3/4's of the way up.

Freedom waited another 10 seconds, "Are we there yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" He yelled the last part as they went over the top.

Tricks Hands flew up as they plummeted down the other side, "Not anymore! Woooohooo!"

The screams from the roller coaster reached Tinker and Ruby as they waited in line, "Sounds like the kids are having fun, all four of them," she chuckled

Ruby chuckled too. "Trick was really excited you guys were coming. He's been talking about stuff to do with Freedom and Artesia nonstop."

"I'm not surprised," Tinker nodded, "What about you, weren't you excited?"

"Of course I was. But I had a lot of other things on my mind. I got all my ambassador duties out of the way before you guys came so I could spend time with you guys."

"So what do you do exactly as an ambassador?" Tinker asked, curious now as to what ruby was actually doing most of the day.

"Basically a lot of negotiation work. Letting the humans know what they can and cannot do in regards to our home and species. I make sure everyone behaves themselves and I make sure I don't hear word of potential danger." She explained, "Normally it's easy. Unless certain individuals decide to test the boundaries."

"Indy mentioned something like that, it took a lot for him to convince the world government to impose the same laws against killing immortals as humans, expanding the laws to encompass any sentient life form," Tinker nodded, "So what kind of difficulties have you had?"

"People asking if any of my kind would be willing to be in their zoo's so everyone could see them. Or if we would like to conduct tours of the Falls." She mimicked the people, "We'd pay you for your trouble of course! We just feel everyone deserves to see such wonders." Rolling her eyes she groaned. "I have to keep reminding myself I'm a diplomat and can't threaten people with my claws anymore."

"So mortals are still forbidden from entering the Falls," Tinker asked. It honestly wasn't something that she thought about much, she and Arrow still moved between their two homes rather fluidly, though not as often as they did before their kids were born, so it just didn't occur to her.

"The general public are. Ambassadors and world leaders are allowed in but that's it. Could you imagine what would happen if we just let people run in and out whenever they wanted?" They were almost at the front of the line.

"I suppose, I haven't seen anyone around the falls though. I'm not sure how long that can go on, even though there are some countries on Earth with heavy restrictions on immigration or even tourism." As they reached the front of the line and paid for the ride Tinker asked another question, "what about other immortals, any words on their attempt to introduce to the real world?"

"Oh yeah. Turns out the unicorns had been doing it for years. They would send a few of their race over for a short amount of time, let them be spotted by certain people and then bring them home." she told Tinker with a smile. "I have to admit I was pretty impressed."

"I've never met the unicorns," Tinker answered as she and Ruby were strapped into their seats, "But I guess it makes sense, every legend about unicorns says they're creatures to be respected and is severe about the punishment met on those who kill them, stuff they probably spread into human culture for the longest time.

Is it true they prefer to let women approach them rather than men or is that just a joke they played on people?"

Ruby laughed, "Well seeing as how they were mostly around in medieval times, and soap was not a common usage among men, they said they preferred woman because they smelt better."

Tinker snickered, "Yeah, that wouldn't surprise me even today. Do they still come and go these days or have you heard anything about them?"

"They still come and go. A little more frequently now thanks to Indy and his rules." Sitting in the seat she pulled the vest down over her head and fastened it in. "They're a fun bunch. Not all frilly like some human stories have painted them."

"I'd like to meet them sometime," Tinker noted, waiting for the other passengers to sit in, "Do you know how I could?"

"I'm sure I can work something out. I got connections." She told Tinker confidently.

"Thanks," Tinker smiled, but further conversation was stalled as the ride began to move.

In order to get enough speed to go through all the loops and turns the ride had to start with a hill. Ruby closed her eyes briefly against the glare of the sun. "Stupid hill."

Tinker wasn't nervous, she enjoyed this but she wasn't having as much fun as everyone who was screaming. Like she said before, rides based on speed never really interested her, she was fast enough to outrun this thing just on foot, but she still found it fun albeit to a lesser degree than anyone else on the ride.

Ruby got into the ride a little more when they started to go from left to right and flip around. She couldn't do these maneuvers this fast on her own so they were thrilling. "Much better!" As the train pulled back into the station she grinned and looked over at Tinker, "That was a good way to wake up in the morning."

"I suppose," Tinker seemed a bit nonplussed, "Speed isn't really fun for me on these things. SO we're going to the log flume right?" she asked to double check what was going on.

"Yup they should be meeting us there." Ruby told her as they left the ride."

AS if on cue, the other four member of their party can hurrying up to them, Artesia and Freedom practically bouncing around in excitement.

"Have a good time?" Tinker asked sarcastically.

"Awesome mom!" Freedom said rather loudly.

"It was great!" Artesia added.

Arrow smirked, "I take it your ride wasn't all it was cracked up to be?" He asked his wife.

"You know speed doesn't excite me, I can run faster than any of these rides on my own," Tinker replied, "However I can get excited by this log flume," she gestured to the ride they were ready to get in line for.

"Yay!" Freedom threw his hands in the air and went dashing for the line.

Ruby grinned and followed after her nephew, stripping off her shirt along the way so she was wearing a bikini top.

At Arrows questioning look she said, "What? I need something dry to put on afterwards."

"I should have thought of that, or a towel at least," Tinker noted, "Oh well this is going to be fun."

As they waited in line Trick stood behind Ruby with his arms around her and his chin on her shoulder.

"Catch me up kiddos. What's been happening in your lives? Started Care School yet?" he asked them. The line was on the long side so they had time.

"Yeah we started school," Freedom said, "It's pretty boring though."

Trick laughed, "Ha, well I feel the same way about that."

"If you don't pay attention then it's going to last even longer though," Tinker cautioned her kids.

"I know mom," Artesia assured her, "Not much else is going on though."

"How are Melody and Trust Heart doing?" Ruby asked, giggling as she felt Trick flick her belly button charm. "Stop it!"

Trick ignored her, "Yeah how are the once upon a time siblings doing?"

"They're doing fine," Arrow replied.

"Yeah, Melody said she was going to propose to him soon," Tinker added.

"She's going to propose huh? Good for her. That's the only way to catch the immature ones."

"You didn't propose to me, you forced me to marry you." Trick informed her.

Ruby shrugged, "I've heard it both ways."

"Freedom don't let a girl ever trick you into marriage. Stay strong!"

"Hey no problem, girls are icky." He gave Trick a thumbs up.

"I know it's cliché but you'll get over that when you're older," Arrow replied.

"He's right," Tinker nodded

.

"But Uncle Widgeon and Uncle Pallas don't like girls."

Arrow placed an arm around his sons shoulder, "That's a different ball of wax. But if you decide that you don't like girls in that way too that's alright too."

"What if I decide I like girls that way?" Artesia asked.

"That's just as fine, but you should probably wait till your older, or at least wait till you find someone you actually like," Tinker replied

"Nothing wrong with trial and error. That's how you know the good stuff when you find it. See Munchkins, unlike your parents and most of the couples in Care-a-Lot I dated a few guys. So when the time comes my advice is to have as much fun as you can."

"Nice advice sis." Arrow commented dryly.

Tinker just rolled her eyes as the made it to the front of the line and paid for the ride.

"Alright Freedom and Artesia in the front, Tinker and me in the middle, and Ruby and Trick in the back."

They filed into the log fume. Artesia and Freedom argued over who would get to be in the front front.

Eventually Tinker settled the argument by getting out and forcibly putting her children into the seats before getting back in her seat.

"Ok we're ready now!" Arrow called to the operator. The operator nodded and started the ride as the log ascended the slope.

"Wait, how wet are we going to get?" Freedom asked as they reached the top of the ride.

"Judging by the people getting off pretty wet." Ruby told him.

"No worries though buddy. We'll hit some more fast moving rides to dry off."

"OKAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Freedom shouted as they plunged down the ride with the water splashing up over them as they hit the water.

Freedom looked shocked while everyone else was laughing or shouting. Freedom shook a bit as they stood up, holding his arms out: "I hate getting wet," he said.

Arrow grinned, "You know who else hates getting wet? Your Grandma."

Artesia shook more water onto her brother, "I like it!"

Trick was wringing out his ears as Ruby pulled her nice dry shirt over her head. "Very refreshing. Where should we head next?"

"The Ferris wheel, Tinker suggested.

"That sounds like a plan. I could use some Ferris wheel time." Trick said gripping Ruby's hand.

"How about the giant one up there?" Arrow pointed the large one, "Each saucer can seat six people."

"Sounds good to me," Tinker answered.

"Yeah that will work. We can see everything from up there and plot our next move." Ruby said.

Because the seats were so large the line for the Ferris wheel the line was actually rather short and they got their own private saucer in less than three minutes. Tinker sat next to Arrow and Ruby with Trick. Freedom and Artesia sat rather far apart form one another.

"Bigger than I thought it would be," Arrow observed, "You could stand up in here if you wanted, as long as you were careful."

After the Ferris wheel they spent several more hours on the rides and chowing down on amusement park junk food.

Freedom and Artesia were so exhausted on the ride home they slept the whole way in the back seat of the mustang. Ruby and Trick flanked it on either side.

Back at the house Arrow and Trick carried them inside and tucked them into bed.

Returning to their wives they said their goodnights and went into their separate bedrooms.

Another 10 years passed and things progressed rather well, Trust and Melody were married and a few more kids were born in the Kingdom of Caring. Other kids were growing up and taking on jobs and other responsibilities too.

16 year old Lively Heart finished the final touch on her latest project. "This is going to look absolutely amazing when the light hits it." Dropping down the ladder she walked a few feet away from the tree and looked it over. It was one of the older trees in the Forest of Feelings and it had stopped making leaves a few seasons ago. Brave Heart had wanted to chop it down and plant a new one but Lively insisted she could find use for it. It was her favorite past time, using materials and things that had been cast aside for something new.

She had spent weeks collecting enough glass bottles for this project and then devoted every spare moment she had painting them different colors. This was the hardest part since she was hardly ever home. Lively did not like to sit still and luckily had inherited her mother's speed. Her dad had built her a studio in the Forest of Feelings outside her mom's old burrow and she spent most of her time there thinking up new art projects.

A beam of light hit the first bottle casting a purple glow over her. As the sun moved more bottles lit up and soon a rainbow of reflections were dancing over the surrounding trees and ground. Lively cried out in joy, "It works! How amazing!" She twirled in the lights, unaware her mother was watching her.

Swift Heart had come to tell her daughter lunch was ready and had been awestruck by the old tree with hundreds of bottles tied to its branches. They swayed in the breeze, clinking together and making the lights shift around.

"It's wonderful Lively. I'm glad you finally finished it."

Startled she spun to face her mother, grinning. "Me too. Now Brave Heart can't say this tree is ugly."

"No he definitely cannot. Come on, lunch is ready."

Taking one last moment to admire her handy work she walked with her mom back to their house.

Her dad was already at the table chowing down on the pasta her mom had made.

"Grumpy! You couldn't wait 10 whole minutes for me to get Lively?"

Swallowing the pasta in his mouth he replied, "Sorry but I need to go back to Bright Hearts to help him finish up the new caring mission computer."

Taking her seat Lively took a bite, "Be sure to stop by my tree on the way."

"It's in the completely opposite direction but alright I'll go see it."

"Thanks daddy." She told him with a smile. "I also need to borrow the blow torch again. I had an idea for a sculpture I want to do using that sheet metal from the Hall of Hearts old stove.

Swift Heart shook her head, "I don't like you using your dads blow torch. It's not safe."

"Mom I've told you, I'm super careful with it."

"What she means is, we would feel much better if you used the brand new one we just got you for your birthday."

Lively's ears twitched as she grinned, "Are you serious?"

"Yup it's in the garage." Swift Heart told her, "Happy early birthday sweetie."

Forgetting her meal Lively dashed to the garage to see her new toy.

"I think we are going to regret this."

"Don't we always?" She asked him with a smirk. Patting his hand she took another bite, "One day we'll learn to not give our kids what they ask for."

Laughing he nodded, "Yeah, one day."

Years went by and life moved on and for the most part everyone had fallen into a routine but it wasn't bad. Immortals, while still mostly remaining in their own realms, were common knowledge and some such as the unicorns had practically become regular visitors to the human world.

Incidents popped up once in a while but they were all settled quickly, Indy often had a hand in it. Some people designated as sentient-poachers by the authorities caused trouble, still believing the immortals to be animals and even managing to figure out their weaknesses, however they were always dealt with swiftly and handed over to the immortals they had wronged, or imprisoned if they hasn't actually done any damage.

One day however a bombshell was dropped, Blue and Fauna announced that after all the years as Queendame and Kingsire that they were stepping down and retiring.

Blue had been king for a very long time, and had become so very early in his life. He had served his people well and had brought them into a new era where they could be safe and happy for years to come. Fauna of course supported any decision he made and was looking forward to the next chapter of their lives.

Standing before their people, Fauna and Blue made the formal announcement. "As we step down I assure you we are leaving you in capable hands, otherwise I would never leave you. It's going to take some adjusting on everyone's part but I know we can handle it."

Fauna watched proudly as Blue made his final proclamation. "The Queendame and I will of course still be residing here; after all it is our home. But as of this moment I place you all in the capable hands of Kingling Arrow." Spreading his wing he indicated his son standing a few feet behind him.

Arrow took a deep breath. His father had told him about this a couple weeks ago, wanting both him and Tinker to be prepared.

Tinker stood next to him, out of sight and gave him a kiss, "You'll be fine, I know you will. Now go and meet your people dear," she urged him forwards.

Arrow stepped forwards so every Pegasus could see him.

"You've all seen me grow from the moment I was born. You know what I am and are not capable of and I assure you this is going to be one of the greatest things I ever do."

Seeing his sister's face in the crowd below he beamed at her. She smiled back, tearing up slightly.

"Before I am coroneted, I want everyone to show my mother and father the respect they deserve. Three cheers for Kingsire Blue, the greatest king we've ever known." A great roar went up from all the Pegasus.

Blue had to blink suddenly misty eyes, overwhelmed by this display from his people. Arrow continued, "And three cheers for Queendame Fauna-"

"For never giving us a dull moment." Thunders voice called from the crowd and which several instantly agreed to. It was followed by a roar of equal intensity to Blue's.

The Kingsire motioned for White Fang to come forward. "Let the coronation begin."

Fauna nudged Tinker, "This is where you join him."

Together they moved to stand by their mates. White Fang shimmered with his magic. "Kingsire Blue, do you willingly and under your own power step down from this position."

"I do."

White Fang sent a beam of magic to Blue making him gasp before turning to Fauna "Queendame Fauna, do you willingly and under your own power step down from this position."

"I do" His magic settled on her as well.

"Arrow, do you agree to be the new Kingsire? To honor and respect our traditions and to govern your people fairly? Do you promise to hear every voice and allow no harm to come to us as long as there is breath in your body."

"In the name of Daybreak and Nightshade, I do swear."

"Tinker, as the first non-Pegasus Queendame, do you agree to everything I just asked of your mate, along with supporting him and doing whatever he may need of you?"

Tinker smiled fondly at Arrow, "Of course I do."

White Fang smiled and enveloped them in his magic. "With the approval of Daybreak and Nightshade I now bequeath onto you Arrow Golden Eagle the title of Kingsire and you Tinker Bear the title of Queendame."

The glow faded from Fauna and Blue and completely enveloped Arrow and Tinker.

The current head of the council, a Pegasus by the name of Qual, Stepped forward, "Kingsire Blue and Queendame Fauna are no more. Long live Kingsire Arrow and Queendame Tinker."

A cry of "Long live The Kingsire and Queendame!" Rang throughout the crowd.

The excitement Tinker felt was beyond compare as the Pegasus before her shouted their support for Arrow and herself.

Arrow felt the same way, a great responsibility was now theirs to share and they would always be there now not just for each other but for every Pegasus in the falls.

Trick and Ruby watched from the crowd, Trick nodded in the direction of the place: "Looks like their set for this place now, where'd Freedom run off to?" he asked, noticing the Pegasus who'd been living with them for the last several years was absent.

"Kingling Freedom," Ruby snickered at the thought, "he said he wanted to go see his parents. Artesia should be up there soon too."

"Well as much fun as it was, I'd like to get home now, Freedom knows the way so he'll be good," Trick added. Ruby agreed and they turned to depart.

Artesia was, at the moment, standing in her Pegasus form out of sight behind her parents, watching at they accepted the coronation. A voice from beside her got her attention.

"Exciting isn't, Queenling Artesia," the voice belonged to Independent Bear, leaning against the rock face.

Artesia smiled and shifted to her Care Bear form, "You know you don't have to address me by title Indy," she said as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss, "We've been together for years now."

"Sorry, force of habit," Indy smiled, "This must be exciting."

"It is, though I guess dad has a lot to live up to, my grandparents were the greatest rulers here, they brought the Falls into the real world, assisted in the integration of the species, and even wiped out the hunters, with your help," Artesia mused.

"He'll do fine, and I will be here as always to help him along the way," Indy gave Artesia another kiss.

"Could you two hold off at least until everyone else is gone," Freedom had arrived, flying up the side to their viewpoint, "I mean Yeesh you two should get a nest."

"Oh can it Freedom, just because you don't have a girlfriend yet," Artesia glared at her twin brother.

Freedom grinned, "No way am I gonna let this be taken from the world."

"You've been living with Uncle Trick far too long," his sister added, dryly.

This argument went on for some time until Arrow and Tinker were allowed to return.

"Still fighting you two?" Tinker asked jokingly.

"I'm not fighting, just pointing out my brother's flaws," Artesia replied.

"I have no flaws!" Freedom shot back.

"Maybe you two should stop fighting now," Indy suggested, "this isn't supposed to be a fight.

"Well it's always nice to see my grandchildren," Blue said, walking forwards and nuzzling Artesia, which she didn't object to.

Freedom looked at Fauna and asked, "Are you going to give me a nuzzle too, Fauna?"

"That all depends, are you ever going to be too old to be nuzzled by your Nana?" Fauna asked, faking sounding hurt.

"I guess not," Freedom sighed and accepted Fauna's nuzzle. Artesia couldn't help but snicker at the look on his face and he just glared at her.

-

That night, Tinker and Arrow lay on what was now their bed, holding each other close.

"I can't believe it finally happened," Arrow said, "Mom and dad retired and now we're the Kingsire and Queendame."

"We've come so far, done so much Arrow, we knew this day was coming," she gave him a deep kiss, "We'll do fine, no one's expecting us to do anything as spectacular as what your parents did."

"I know, but still I can't help but wonder if I'll be good at this," Arrow's voice carried a note of doubt, but Tinker moved immediately to quash it.

"What are you worried about, we survived the end of the world, lived in a barren wasteland off of stuff not fit for living people to eat, traveled back in time and saved the world from an evil sorcerer and raised two wonderful but free-spirited kids. I think ruling the Falls will be easy compared to that, more complicated but still easy," She smiled and wrapped her arms more tightly around her mate.

Arrow smiled: "That's why we became mates, you know how to cheer me up always," he gave her a deep kiss, "Now shall we go to sleep."

Tinker grinned, "Shortly, for now, Kingsire, I'd like to have some fun in here."

Arrow smiled as he kissed her, he'd never ignored a request from the Queendame, why start now?


End file.
